Coldness
by HelloDenmark
Summary: After the queen died and the king Thranduil changes, Legolas finds himself alone and with the weight of both his two siblings and the kingdom of Mirkwood on his shoulders as he struggles to get through the days.
1. Demon

Legolas walked through the halls reading the newest report from the patrol in the northern part of the forest. His pale blue eyes were unreadable as he scanned the pages. Evening was nearing Mirkwood and it wouldn't be long before the dinner bell rang through the caves. He had been so busy throughout the day that he had barely had the time to eat.

Anyone who saw him coming through the halls would without doubt recognize the perfect control he had over his emotions and the air of pride, formality and calmness around him. His emotions were once again in need of tight control after a meeting he had had with his father.

When the queen had died giving birth to her third child, Legolas and Hithel's little brother Kirion, King Thranduil had changed. The loss of his wife had been too much for him to bear and his sorrow had taken form as anger. The change was not obvious to his people because it had not affected the way he ruled his kingdom, but it was his family that felt the harsh change. Legolas, as the elder brother, had taken the responsibility of handling their father onto his shoulders and was often target to his father's wrath.

"My Prince." Iôlon called out from the other side of the hall and walked towards him. Iôlon was one of Mirkwood's advisers, and by far the most tolerable.

Legolas inclined his head only taking his eyes of the rapport for a few seconds. "Lord Iôlon. Walk with me."

Iôlon matched his tempo to Legolas' and walked beside him, but still slightly behind him. He watched as Legolas read the report with a slight crease between his eyebrows. After some moments he looked up and turned his unreadable eyes to Iôlon's.

"Have you heard of this yet?" Legolas asked while waving the report slightly.

"Of course not my Prince." Iôlon answered. "You are the first to get this kind of news."

Legolas arched his eyebrow slightly, but then relayed, "The patrols in the northern part of the forest have run into orcs and were forced to pull the border back slightly. There are some injured currently being brought back here and they request assistance to force the orcs back once more. How are our supplies at this moment?"

"I know not my Prince, but I will find out and pass you a message." Iôlon said. "This is grievous news. Hopefully there will be no fatalities."

Legolas nodded once again looking down at the papers. "I want a report of our supplies and our warriors, both here and on patrol, tonight. Tell the necessary people that I will hold a meeting tomorrow midday about this."

"You will get it." Iôlon agreed. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, that will be all Lord Iôlon."

Iôlon drew away from Legolas and walked in another direction while Legolas continued his trek towards the royal wing. As he walked into the hall he passed the two guards watching the entrance. They inclined their heads to him as he walked by.

It seemed quite empty in the household now after his sister Hithel had been bonded. She had found love with the elf Gwaur and despite Thranduil's attempt to break them apart they had stayed strong. She had not been able to bear staying there with Thranduil as he was, so she had left.

He felt happy for her and, although he knew she felt guilty for leaving him with the whole burden, he did not blame her. She was his little sister. He wanted her to be happy and continue to show her feelings openly instead of forcing herself. If she was happy, then he was happy for her.

Legolas stopped before the door that led to his little brother's room. He calmly folded the report and pocketed it before knocking and walking into the room.

"Legolas!"

Legolas felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Kirion ran towards him and flung himself into his arms. He chuckled and spun Kirion around some times before setting him back down on the ground. Kirion was barely half his height and had slightly darker hair than him. His eyes were green, just like their mother's had been.

Legolas felt a pang of sorrow at this, but kept it from his expression. He knew that even though Kirion had never met their mother, her fate rested heavily on his shoulders. Their father had taken to blaming him and Legolas had to keep watch of him constantly to make sure that their paths never crossed.

"Legolas do you know what Damon is teaching me?" Kirion asked with a large smile on his face.

Legolas looked up and saw Damon sitting by the table that Kirion had just vacated. It wasn't long since Legolas had changed Kirion's teacher to Damon, because their father had too easily influenced the former. When it came to his brother Legolas didn't want anyone, he didn't trust somewhat, alone with him.

"I apologize it seems I have disrupted your class." Legolas said.

Damon shook his head and stood up. "There is no need my Prince. We were just about finished after all." He walked up to Kirion and crouched down before him. "Remember to read the pages I told you for the next lesson my Prince."

Kirion nodded and said, "Bye Damon."

Damon smiled and straightened out. He looked questionably at Legolas knowing that if anyone was going to make sure he did read, it was Legolas. Legolas inclined his head slightly.

"Until we meet again my Princes." Damon said and bowed gracefully.

Kirion smiled to him and hugged him. "See you tomorrow Damon."

Damon smiled and ruffled Kirion's hair. "See you tomorrow my Prince."

Legolas smiled at the exchange. He hadn't regretted even once that he had replaced Kirion's former teacher with Damon, in fact he was rejoicing it. After bowing his head once more Damon exited the room, leaving Legolas and Kirion alone inside.

"So what did he teach you?" Legolas asked as he picked Kirion up and set him down on the bed. He sat down beside him and watched as Kirion's expression once again turned eager. He listened as Kirion rapidly told him everything that he had learned.

Afterwards he made Kirion read the pages out loud so he was sure he understood everything. When Kirion stumbled on a word he didn't understand Legolas was quickly there with the answer.

"Only two more pages to go." Legolas encouraged.

Kirion groaned, "But this is so boring…"

Legolas chuckled inwardly and said, "If you finish it then maybe we can go outside before dinner."

Kirion began reading with renewed vigor and as soon as the two pages were read he slammed the book closed and bounced up and down on the bed eagerly. Legolas shook his head and stood up. He used a few minutes finding Kirion's cloak and putting it on him, then he hefted Kirion to his hip and walked out the door.

"Can we go to the training grounds Legolas?" Kirion asked.

Legolas arched his eyebrow at this and answered, "You know you're not allowed down there yet." Kirion's face fell. "But I guess we can watch from a distance." Legolas added with a smile. Immediately the smile found its way back onto Kirion's lips.

He wriggled a bit in Legolas' arms and Legolas, knowing that he wanted to be put down, allowed his grip on him to slacken and gently lowered him to the ground. Kirion took his hand and skipped beside him as they neared the front doors of the house. Once they were outside Kirion let go of Legolas' hand and ran around motioning for Legolas to hurry.

Legolas smiled, but kept walking in the pace he had before. Kirion pouted and took Legolas' hand pulling him towards the training grounds, where they were going to watch from a 'distance'.

When they reached the spot Kirion lay down into the grass and looked absorbingly at the warriors though they were so far away he could barely see them. Legolas grinned and immediately started tickling Kirion. Soon the elflings giggles were heard throughout the garden.

"Legolas stop!" Kirion shrieked between laughs, "Stop! Legolas!"

Legolas had mercy on him and stopped. Kirion laid on the grass trying to regain his breath, but there was still a grin on his lips.

"I hadn't thought it would be this soon I would see you two again my Princes." Damon said from behind them.

Legolas had noticed him come towards them, but first now gave any indication of it. He smiled to Damon and was about to say something when a voice rung out through the gardens.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil bellowed and made his way towards them.

Legolas watched as his father moved towards them, his expression was almost dark with anger. Warily he got to his feet, picked up Kirion and handed him to Damon, who hefted him against his side.

"Keep him with you." Legolas said to Damon a completely serious tone dominated his voice and sent a shiver down Damon's spine; he tightened his hold on Kirion. Legolas nodded and then turned around and headed towards his father intending to intercept him before he came too close to Kirion. He could see even from that distance that Thranduil had barely contained anger in his eyes.

"Yes my King?" Legolas asked formally.

"What is this that I've been hearing?" Thranduil snarled, "Have you assembled a meeting without even consulting in me first?"

"I was planning to inform you of the meeting as soon as I had the chance, but it was a meeting that needed to be held so I didn't want to bother you." Legolas said emotionlessly.

"Bother me!" Thranduil snapped, "I am the king, you're not granted to make these decisions and I choose whether or not it is necessary."

"Have you read the report my King?" Legolas asked his eyebrows slightly creased. "It's clearly necessary to hold a meeting about the information in it. If the patrols in the north get pushed back then more orcs will enter this land."

"That is irrelevant to the fact that you had no right to call any meeting." Thranduil barked.

Legolas arched his eyebrow and willed himself to control the irritation that rose inside him. "Whether or not I made the decision of calling a totally relevant meeting won't matter to the elves that are currently dying trying to protect our kingdom. They need help as quickly as they can get it, therefore it was necessary to call a meeting as quickly as possible."

Legolas saw the dangerous glint in his father's eyes and knew that he had said something that maybe wasn't all that clever. As his father raised his hand and it flew towards his face Legolas swiftly took a step backwards to avoid the blow, his honed reflexes coming to good use. Legolas' eyes hardened.

"I am king!" Thranduil shouted, "This is my kingdom and you have no right to decide anything!"  
Legolas knew that this wasn't really about the meeting. Thranduil wasn't angry with the meeting because he would have made the same decision if Legolas hadn't made it first. What he was trying to do was to show Legolas again that he was under him, lesser than him. It seemed as though this had become more important for him to underline it after the first half year where Legolas had taken over the rule of Mirkwood.

Thranduil grabbed Legolas' tunic and hauled him close. Growling in anger as he stared into the cool eyes of his son. He raised his hand once more, but then a voice cried shakily.

"Don't hurt my brother!"

Legolas' eyes widened and he snapped his head towards the sound. He saw Damon struggling to hold his brother and Kirion had tears down his cheeks. His eyes were trimmed with red and his gaze was a mixture of fear and determination.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Thranduil growled, "You demon!"

When he let go of Legolas' tunic and began walking towards Kirion, Legolas knew he had to do something. He grabbed Thranduil's arm, but Thranduil just wrenched it out of his grip. Legolas gritted his teeth and then tackled his father to the ground and held him down.

He turned his unreadable eyes to Damon, who was still holding Kirion. "Get him out of here."

Damon hurried off, knowing that the elfling in his arms shouldn't have to see something like that or have the king as his father. He was worried a bit about Legolas, but he knew that he was strong and capable of defending himself.

As soon as they were out of view he let go of his father and stood up. He stepped back slightly and watched as his father came to his feet with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I apologize my King." Legolas said calmly. "I do not think it would be wise to let your temper get the best of you. Kirion is still an elfling he does not know better. Damon was not at fault either, clearly he didn't know what else to do than to take his orders from me."

Thranduil backhanded him harshly across the cheek and this time Legolas did not avoid it. He knew that it would pass sooner and that Thranduil wouldn't do anything to anyone else if he just allowed himself to take the blow.

"How dare you!" Thranduil snarled. "How dare you lay a hand on your King! You should be joining me in this fight! He killed your mother! Did you not care for her?"

"He did not-!"

All the wind was pushed out of Legolas' lungs when his father slammed his fist into his ribs. Legolas coughed and leaned over, but refused to fall to his knees.

After he had regained his breath he straightened out and looked his father in the eyes. "She would have loved him no matter what. It was not his fault that she died. She was just too weak to carry a child and then give birth once more. It was unfortunate, but Kirion had no saying in the matter and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it."

The next punch sent Legolas firmly to his knees gasping. When he opened his eyes next his gaze was drawn to a point behind Thranduil. Some of the guards who had probably been down at the training grounds were standing there with a look of shock in their eyes.

Legolas shifted his gaze to his still fuming father. "You have an audience." He said calmly and watched as Thranduil snapped his head around to look behind him. "What are you going to do now?"

Thranduil growled to Legolas and snarled, "You're going with them to push back the orcs!"

Legolas smirked and said, "Actually that was already my plan."

Thranduil glared at him and walked off, back towards the house. Legolas watched him leave before standing up. He brushed the dirt casually off his knees, not really because he minded, but because he wanted something to do with his hands. While he figured out what he was going to say to the guards who were at that moment making their way towards him.

He looked up when they were almost before him. Their brows were knitted and concern showed in their eyes.

"Are you all right my Prince?" One of them asked. "What happened?"

Legolas smiled ruefully, "Just a small dispute, nothing to worry about." Everyone in Mirkwood already knew of his fathers 'violent tendencies' although he wasn't sure if any of them had actually believed that he would hit his sons before this. "Has there been more news from the north?" He asked trying to spin the conversation away from what had just happened.

The guards seemed to notice, but nevertheless answered, "No my Prince. Not a word since this morning."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully and then said, "I would be thankful if this episode was kept between us." Even it was said lightly the guards heard the underlying command in his voice and nodded. "Good, have a nice day."

He turned and walked towards the house. When no one was watching he would periodically massage his cheek and ribs. He knew that he was going to be sporting some new bruises come morn, but he didn't really care. The only thing that was important to him at the moment was that Kirion was all right. That was why he didn't stop walking until he was before Kirion's doors. He heard crying from inside and vaguely Damon's voice.


	2. Writing letters

He stepped inside and saw that Damon was rocking the sobbing Kirion back and while muttering soothing things. Legolas heart clenched when he saw it and wracked his mind for a way he could have handled the situation better and therefore wouldn't have led to Kirion's tears.

Damon saw him and smiled weakly to him. Concern was showing in his eyes, but Legolas looked no different if you looked past the red cheek and slightly disheveled look. Legolas mouthed a 'thank you' to him before walking forward and taking Kirion out of his arms.

When Kirion realized that his brother had returned his sobbing only grew louder. Legolas held him close and ran his hand up and down his back. Kirion's tears were wetting his tunic and he was pressing against on of his bruises, but Legolas didn't care.

"Shh… Don't cry. Everything's all right." He whispered soothingly while indicating that Damon could leave. Damon stood up and walked out the door.

Some minutes after Kirion looked up from Legolas' shoulder and looked at him with big swimming eyes. "Am I a demon?" He sobbed.

Legolas shook his head and held Kirion tighter. "No." He said, "You're my precious little brother whom I love over everything in the world. Ada was not in his right mind."  
"He hates me…" Kirion whimpered.

Legolas wiped the tearstains off his brother's cheeks and said, "His thoughts are so clouded by mourning that he does not see what joy that lays before him. You are not evil and you have done nothing wrong. Some day he will see that as well. For now you will have to make do with me and I love you so much Kirion."

"I love you too." Kirion sniffed and rested his head against Legolas once more. Legolas could feel him calming down. "I was so scared…"

"There is nothing wrong with being scared." Legolas said.

Kirion tightened his grip on Legolas' tunic and whispered, "But you weren't scared."

"I assure you little brother that I was scared as well." Legolas said. "When I saw him direct his attention to you I thought my heart would stop beating. …Kirion you have to promise me that if this ever happens again then you won't say or do anything. Let me handle it."

Kirion nodded tiredly against his chest and Legolas walked around the room with him in his arms occasionally rocking him. Bit by bit Kirion fell asleep and Legolas laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

After making sure that he was sleeping Legolas walked soundlessly out of the room. As soon as the door was closed behind him Damon's voice said, "Is he all right?"

Legolas looked over to where Damon was leaning against the wall. He then looked at the guards stationed at the entrance to the royal wing. They reported directly to his father, so he indicated for Damon to follow him into his room where they could talk freely.

Just as the door had closed behind them the dinner bell rang. "Will you join me in here for dinner?" Legolas asked Damon.

Damon arched an eyebrow, but nevertheless said, "Certainly my Prince. Then maybe you would care to enlighten me why you act as though nothing has happened."

Legolas had a mischievous spark in his eye as he said, "Has something happened?"

Damon groaned exasperatedly and sat down in one of Legolas' chairs. Legolas watched amused, but then went out the door to inform some servants that he wanted dinner brought to his rooms.

"Kirion will be fine." Legolas informed as he walked back into the room and closed the door. "He was a bit shaken, but I calmed him down."

Damon nodded from where he was sitting and then watched as Legolas walked to his desk and pulled out some parchment as well as a quill. His back was turned to him as if he was thinking deeply and hesitating before placing the tip of the quill on the parchment and quickly writing a letter. He wanted to ask who he was writing to and what it said, but knew that it wasn't his place.

When Legolas finished and sealed the letter he walked back over to Damon and sat down on the chair opposite him. He watched him closely and seriously enough to make Damon nervous. It felt as though Legolas could look right through him. He had no idea what Legolas was thinking and would continue not to until Legolas decided to elaborate.

Slowly Legolas leaned slightly forward and said, "Thank you for your help today. I appreciate it as well as I am sorry for placing the burden upon you. Hopefully nothing will happen by it, since I persisted that you were only following orders, but I can never be entirely certain. I will understand if you do not wish to continue being Kirion's teacher."

Damon gaped at Legolas. He was apologizing to him? After shaking his head slightly he managed to bring himself out of his stupor and then answered, "I do not wish to stop being Kirion's teacher." If Damon wasn't mistaken he was sure that he saw some relief in Legolas' eyes, so he continued, "I enjoy teaching him and I do not want to give that up. He is a wonderful child, you've raised him well."

Legolas arched his eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Damon had long since realized that Legolas was the one caring for Kirion, not their father. The reason had been roughly shown to him not an hour ago. He still couldn't believe what the king had called his second son.

"Legolas your father-"

Damon was cut off as some servants came into the room with food. They bowed before Legolas and he indicated for them to place it on the table. When they had, one of them asked, "Is there anything more you require my Prince?"

Legolas stared at the servant for a few seconds obviously measuring him. Then he got to his feet and walked over to the table where he had left the letter he had written. Damon once again found himself wondering what it was.

Legolas handed the letter to the servant and said, "See to it that this letter reaches my sister as quickly as possible."

The elf took the letter and inclined his head, "Certainly my Prince." Then they left the room after bowing once more.

"Hithel?" Damon questioned unable to hold back his curiosity.

Legolas turned back to him after gazing at him for some seconds he smiled slightly. "I guess it was a bit rude to write a letter in your presence without telling you what it said." Damon was about to protest but Legolas silenced him by lifting his hand. "Calm down, it's all right. I wrote to Hithel asking her to come and watch over Kirion while I am away. Our patrols in the north have been pushed back by orcs and we will send a team to help them which I will be leading."

Damon hesitated before saying, "I can look after him my Prince."

Legolas smiled at him, but answered, "Kirion is not your responsibility. I am thankful that you teach him and take care of him as you do, but I will ask no more of you."

"My prince your father-"

"Damon." Legolas intervened sharply. When he saw Damon visibly jerk, his features softened. "Do not get too involved with the matter. I have the situation perfectly under control." His tone was final so Damon could do nothing else than nod.

They sat in silence for a while before Damon asked the question he had been wanting to for a while. "What about you Legolas? Are you all right?"

"I am fine." Legolas said shortly.

They ate and spoke of more nonessential matters until someone knocked on the door. Legolas bid the person enter and watched as Iôlon came into the room. He looked somewhat surprised at Daman, but then turned to Legolas once more.

"Here are the reports you asked for." He said and handed them to Legolas.

Legolas checked them over and then nodded, "Thank you Iôlon, you may leave."

"My prince…" Iôlon said nervously. Something in his voice made Legolas snap his head towards him. This only served to make Iôlon more uncomfortable, so Legolas looked at him gently and inclined his head. Iôlon got the message and carried on, "Prince Legolas your father called off the meeting you had me arrange. I apologize."

Something akin to anger and irritation passed briefly through Legolas' eyes before he once again tightened his control over his emotions. "It was not your fault Lord Iôlon, he is of higher rank then you and therefore there was nothing you could have done. Thank you for telling me, I will go see my father now. You're dismissed."

Iôlon bowed and hurried out of the room. As soon as the door closed Damon was surprised to see Legolas throw his hands up exasperated and then slump down into the chair with a thoughtful expression.

For some minutes Damon sat there silently not wanting to disturb Legolas. Then Legolas sighed and stood up. He quickly scanned the pages Iôlon had given him and then turned to Damon. "It seems that this dinner has been more hectic than relaxing and for that I apologize. You're welcome to stay and finish while I go talk to the King. Would you be so kind as to inform one of the servants when you're done so they can clean it up?"

Damon nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you." He walked to the door, but then stopped when his hand was on the handle. "When is Kirion's lesson tomorrow?"

"At noon."

"I'll most likely have a meeting there." Legolas said, "Is it possible for you to stay with him if it drags out?"

"Yes."

Legolas nodded and then walked out the door. He walked through the halls until he stood before his father's office. There was light underneath the door and he knew that he was in there. Briefly he thought about what he was going to say, but then he knocked and entered.

Thranduil was sitting behind his desk and didn't even look up as his son came in. Legolas crossed the room and stood before the desk.

"You've cancelled the meeting." He stated. "Why?"

Thranduil who had been writing something snapped the quill down on the paper and finally looked up. Legolas could see that the anger had still not left his eyes.

"So now you come to ask me?" Thranduil said coldly.

"Yes I come to you now, because I do not understand why you have chosen to cancel an important meeting and thereby jeopardize several lives." Legolas said with equal coldness. "Surely you see the necessity of holding the meeting?"

"The meeting will be held tonight." Thranduil said and returned to what he was writing. "As you said there are lives at risk and therefore it cannot wait until morrow."

"More time will be needed if we want to come up with some decent plans." Legolas retorted.

Thranduil looked up angrily and Legolas was slightly concerned that he was going to snap the quill with his tight grip. "Then I guess you better start thinking because it will be held in two hours."

Legolas nodded and bowed slightly before walking through the room. He knew that he was dismissed. The moment he touched the doorknob Thranduil hissed, "It has come to my attention that you have sent a letter to Hithel. Why?"

Legolas let go and turned back to his father. "I asked her to come." Legolas said. "So she could take care of Kirion while I'm gone."

"I will not have her here! She betrayed us and ran off with some elf because she was weak. I will not have her looking after that thing!" Thranduil barked.

Legolas' eyes hardened and he glared at his father, anger clear in his icy blue eyes. "Hithel is no traitor, she left but only because she needed to. She found love with Gwaur. If she stayed she would have been miserable. Furthermore you have no right to call Kirion that."

"You walk on a tight line Legolas." Thranduil said coldly.

Legolas scoffed, "I am crown prince. My authority is almost as high as yours and there is nothing you can do about it, mother made sure of that before she passed. She knew that this would happen Ada. She knew that you would turn to this path. She predicted it and warned me. Can you not see that it is ruining our family?"

Thranduil had almost gone red with rage and Legolas knew that he had gone farther than what was safe. In a snap Legolas' head jerked to the right as Thranduil backhanded him harshly across the cheek. Legolas tasted some blood run into his mouth as he returned his gaze to his father.

"You can hit me all you want." Legolas said coldly, "But it won't change anything." With that he turned and walked out of the office.

The table was cleared and Damon was gone when he came back to his room. He guessed that Damon had left only minutes after he had because he hadn't been gone for that long. Sighing he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. It was good that the meeting was being held quickly, but at the moment he was worried if Hithel could come quickly enough to be there before he left. If she didn't then he wouldn't have any other choice than to ask Damon if he could look after Kirion for some hours.

After she had left Hithel had said that if he or Kirion ever needed anything he shouldn't hesitate to write. He guessed that this was one of those times. It wasn't that long since she had moved and this was the first patrol he was going on since she left, but before she had always looked after Kirion while he was away. Of course she had also looked after him when he had been there, but that responsibility mostly fell on his shoulders.

They had tried to arrange it so Kirion could have lived with Hithel and Gwaur, but even though it would seem that Thranduil would've been pleased to get rid of his second son, he had said no. Maybe it was because he wanted something that he could use to control him.

Legolas sighed once more and walked over to gaze at the map of Mirkwood hanging on his wall. He racked his brain to find some kind of strategy, but he realized that he had too little information and would have to wait until they met up with the patrols. What route would be best?


	3. The counsel

Legolas opened the door softly to check if Kirion was still sleeping. When he saw that he was, he closed it once more and walked to the meeting room. It was late and Legolas knew that this meeting was going to drag out, so he would probably end up staying up half of the night.

Almost all the lords and counselors were already present and it seemed as though they only had to wait for a few, including the king. He sat down in his seat and placed the reports and letters in front of him. Some elves greeted him while others were deep into either conversation or arguments. He fought the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed that Lord Canben and Lord Aron were arguing once more. Their beliefs were so different and their stubbornness so large that they almost fought at every meeting about everything. He was sure to have Lord Aron on his side, but he guessed that Lord Canben wouldn't even consider sending someone out to help the patrols.

The last person to come was Thranduil. All of them got to their feet when he stepped in. The others bowed while Legolas simply inclined his head. Thranduil's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he sat down beside Legolas. Once he sat down everyone else did as well.

"You all know why you are here." Thranduil said. "We need to decide what to do about the situation in the north. Orcs have been able to push back our patrols and now they send for aid."

"It's clear that this is what we must do." Lord Aron said. "We cannot forsake the border. If we do then more evil will enter the forest."

Lord Canben scoffed, "There is no need to send anyone out there. They can handle themselves."

"Obviously they cannot since they called for aid." Lord Aron hissed back.

They were about to break out in a serious argument when Thranduil raised his hand. "It so happens that both me and Legolas agree with Lord Aron. Help must be sent to them to both ensure their survival and our border." He said. "Is there any here other than Lord Canben who think that aid is not necessary?"

Canben looked slightly embarrassed when no one raised his or her hand.

"Good now that that is settled." Thranduil said. "How are we going to go at this?"

Legolas sighed inwardly. Thranduil was in business mode. It was no longer about family or disputes, but about Mirkwood. That was everything to him now, and even if he didn't like it then he had to admit that Legolas was an important asset.

"It is impossible to try and make some sort of strategy with the scarce knowledge we have." Legolas said. "We will have to meet up with the patrols and get an informed report before we take action."

"Do we have the exact position of either the elves or the orcs?" One of the other lords asked. "If we do not then sending elves out there blindly would only risk more lives."

Legolas nodded, "I am aware of the risk, but there isn't really anything else we can do. There are patrols stationed periodically from here to the northern border. We will be able to get a more exact location as we get closer."

"We could wait for more news." Lord Canben said.

Lord Aron shook his head, "If we wait then it will end up being too late. They need help as soon as they can get it."

"Where is the most likely place to get information that we're certain is still out of the orcs' reach?" Thranduil asked.

"The ford." Legolas answered.

"It would be possible to send a party to the ford before joining the patrols." Lord Iôlon said. "Then they would get more details and possibly the patrols' locations."

Thranduil agreed, "That would be possible."

The meeting went on and didn't seem to end. They had to discuss supplies, soldiers, tactics, messages, orcs, risks, money… the list could go on. The most annoying thing was that every little thing had to take far longer than necessary to figure out because every elf wanted their say in it.

At last they decided to send a party of about fifty elves to the ford, where they would gather further knowledge before going out to help the patrols. Then it was just a matter of supplies… In the end only Legolas and a few lords had been left in the meeting room, to take care of the last things while everyone else had gone to bed. Legolas was there because he had been 'chosen' to lead the party.

Over half the night had gone before Legolas walked back towards his room. As he passed his father's room he looked at the light streaming out from underneath it and couldn't help but think about the times where he had gone to his father to do nothing more than just talk. It was disturbing how much that had changed over the years after his mother's death. It wasn't often Thranduil slept in that room anymore, only when he wanted to remember his wife. Now he slept in the spare bedroom adjoining his office.

Legolas sighed and walked on. He stopped before his brother's room and quietly opened the door so he could pear inside. Shock and anxiousness tore through him when he realized that Kirion's bed was empty. He breathed deeply for a second to try and calm himself and then thought about where he would most likely be.

Suddenly he remembered that Thranduil had left the meeting room over an hour ago and since their rooms where almost beside each other, he would have no trouble taking Kirion.

Legolas forced himself to calm down and instead of jumping to conclusions and rushing into his father's room he would try his own first.

Legolas opened the door to his room and looked inside. Relief welled up inside him when he saw his brother's form curled up on his bed. He walked closer and noticed that Kirion was awake and watching him with wide eyes. Tears had welled up inside them making them swim.

Legolas hurried over to his brother and lifted him into his arms. He rocked him gently back and forth while searching him with his eyes; there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong Kirion?" Legolas asked gently.

Kirion sniffed, his arms were wrapped around Legolas' neck and his face was buried against his shoulder. "I had… a nightmare…" Kirion whispered shakily. "And then… you weren't here… and I thought something bad had happened…"

"Shh…" Legolas breathed and rubbed Kirion's back as he started crying once more. "I was at a meeting. …What did you dream?"

Kirion stayed silent or some time before he whispered, "…I'm scared of him Legolas…"

Legolas felt anger well up inside him over this comment. No child should have to be afraid of its parents, especially not Kirion, who was so innocent. How could Thranduil do that to their family?

"Look at me." Legolas said softly. He waited until Kirion's teary green eyes had landed on his own before saying. "I will not lie to you and say that there is no need to be scared of him. I wish I could tell you that all this was just a bad dream and that it will return to normal again, but I am not sure if that is true. It seems to me that he's already too far gone and something groundbreaking has to happen before he changes. You should know though, that it is not your fault that he changed and neither was it your fault that mother died. You haven't done anything to cause this Kirion, but it is still the way things are."

Legolas brought his hand up to wipe the tears off Kirion's cheek and then went on, "But you don't have to be scared because no matter what happens I will take care of you. Do you understand that? Hithel and I will make sure you're all right, until you don't need us to any longer …or maybe even after that. We will take care of you because we both love you so much."

Kirion nodded and once again buried his head on Legolas shoulder. His arms tightened around his neck and he mumbled, "I love you too," into his tunic.

Legolas smiled and ran his hand comfortingly through Kirion's hair. He stayed there for some time before he kissed the top of Kirion's hair and asked, "How about we go down to the kitchens and warm some milk?"

Kirion nodded in affirmation and Legolas walked out the door with him in his arms. Along the walls some candles, which continued all the way through the house, lighted the halls dimly. Kirion had stilled in his arms and was now looking blearily ahead.

When they reached the kitchen Legolas opened the door and walked down a few steps. It was still lit up slightly by two candles, but the fire in the fireplace had gone out. Legolas stepped over there and rekindled it, still holding Kirion in his arms.

As he was warming the milk the door to the kitchen opened once more and one of the cooks stepped inside with a slightly tired and searching look. He recognized her; her name was Mírdan.

Her eyes widened when he saw the two princes. The fire was reflected in Legolas' eyes and made the blue in them warm instead of cold; it also made his hair look slightly golden. He was holding Kirion as if his weight was nothing.

When she continued to gape at them Legolas asked, "Did we wake you? If we have then I apologize, you can go back to sleep."

This seemed to take her out of her stupor and she walked fully into the kitchen. "Nonsense my Prince." She said and inclined her head. She looked around to see what they were doing. "It's my job to take care of the kitchens. Are you warming milk?"

"Yes."

"You should have just called for it." She scolded absentmindedly.

Legolas smiled once more, "I apologize."

With a start she seemed to realize what she had just said and was about to apologize when Legolas waved it away. After that she relaxed somewhat again. She looked questionably between the milk and Prince Kirion trying to ask without words if it was for him. Legolas inclined his head.

"Would you like honey in the milk Prince Kirion?" She asked gently and watched as Kirion lifted his head from his brother's shoulder and looked at her with slightly teary green eyes. He nodded and then rested his head against Legolas' chest.

Mírdan walked into the storeroom to get some honey. When she came out Legolas was over by one of the shelves taking down a mug. He had already taken the milk off the fire.

He placed the cup on the table and then gently put Kirion down on one of the chairs. Afterwards, as Mírdan found a spoon for the honey, he poured the milk into the mug and carried the empty pot over to the sink. She stirred a spoonful of honey into the milk and then held the mug out to Legolas.

"Thank you." Legolas said. He walked over to where Kirion was sitting and placed the milk in front of him. He gently brushed his hand over Kirion's hair and gazed into his sleepy, but still slightly frightened eyes. "Drink it. It will make you feel better I promise."

When Mírdan saw Legolas turn around she quickly protested, "Sit down. I'll clean up."

Legolas opened his mouth, but after seeing the look in her eyes he smiled and nodded. Kirion looked more settled with Legolas sitting beside him. Not long after he scrambled out of his own chair to sit on Legolas' lap.

Legolas took the mug from the table and held it so Kirion could wrap his two hands around it. Slowly he watched as his little brother drank the milk, his own thoughts drifted off trying to find a way to tell Kirion that he was going to the north and that Hithel would look after him.

He was thrown away from his thoughts when Mírdan cleared her throat behind him. He contained his surprise and looked at her. She had finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Is there anything else you require my Prince?" She asked.

Legolas shook his head and said. "Thank you. You should go and sleep some before dawn's approach."

She bowed and then walked out of the kitchen leaving them alone. Legolas looked down at Kirion and saw that he looked more relaxed and definitely sleepier. He was almost done, but his hands were slacking. Legolas brought his hands up to cover Kirion's; smiling over how much smaller they were than his own. He gently helped Kirion drink the rest of the milk and then hoisted him up into his arms once more.

Kirion placed his head on Legolas' chest and closed him eyes. During the walk Legolas felt him inch closer to falling asleep and as soon as he walked into the royal wing he headed towards his own room. After entering, he laid Kirion down on his bed.

Kirion sighed contently and moved closer to Legolas. Legolas smiled and drew the covers over his form before kissing his forehead.

For some time Legolas sat there looking at his brother before getting up and walking towards the doors leading to his adjoining room. A fire had been lit in the fireplace and he now walked over to its warmth more for comfort than need because he, being an elf, didn't feel the cold. The light from the fire danced on the walls and turned the room a mixture of gold and red.

Hopefully Hithel would come quickly as soon as she got the letter. He had to leave at dawn the day after tomorrow. It wasn't possible for him to wait around as he was the leader of the party, moreover his father would never allow it. Leave his elves unattended and in danger just so he could wait with 'the devil' for 'the traitor'.

Legolas grit his teeth and almost cursed. Breathing deeply he calmed himself by studying the dancing flames while resting his arms on the mantelpiece. He could use a large glass of wine, but knew that what his body really needed was sleep. The last time he had slept an entire night eluded him.

Legolas shook his head and wandered back into the bedroom so he could lie down beside Kirion. His body immediately relaxed and he fell asleep.


	4. Moodswings

Only two hours had passed before Legolas was woken once more. The bell indicating that breakfast would be ready in half an hour rang through the caves. He sighed and passed his hand over his eyes to wake up. Afterwards he looked beside him and saw Kirion lying against his side still sleeping peacefully, his eyes open but unseeing and his mouth slightly open to allow slow breaths to escape.

Legolas raised himself up on his elbow and gently brushed Kirion's hair away from his face. Then he gently shook him while saying, "Kirion, come on wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Kirion's eyes focused and looked tiredly at Legolas, while yawning. Legolas smiled when a second later his eyes closed. Gently he poked him and said, "Come on. You didn't eat dinner yesterday, you must be hungry by now."

At the mention of food Kirion seemed to liven up and quickly sat up in the bed. He sprang out of the bed while shouting back, "I'll go get ready."

Legolas snorted with laughter, but suppressed it and got to him feet. After choosing a set of clothes from his drawer he walked into the bathroom and undressed. When he took of his tunic and undershirt and warily studied the bruises darkening he ribs. With a sigh he turned away and bathed quickly. He knew that Kirion was going to come running into his room any minute.

Unfortunately when Kirion came barging into the bathroom he had done everything except take a shirt on. The bruises on his ribs were fully visible. The smile disappeared from Kirion's lips when he saw them and his eyes widened. Legolas quickly put on his tunic but it was already too late.

"He hurt you…" Kirion whispered.

Legolas smiled and shook his head. He lifted Kirion into his arms and said, "I'm fine Kirion. There is no need for you to worry. Shall we go and get some food?"

Kirion nodded hesitantly. Legolas knew that he would have to work hard of he wanted Kirion to forget about the bruises.

"You're having lessons with Damon this afternoon." Legolas said. "Can you remember what we read together yesterday, perhaps he's going to quiz you."

"You think he will?" Kirion asked.

"I don't know." Legolas smiled, "Time will tell."

"Tell me what we read yesterday." He said and made huge eyes, "Please."

Legolas chuckled and quickly summed up what they had read. Kirion nodded thoughtfully sometimes and other times came with some extra facts.

When they stepped into the hall Legolas said, "Look there's Damon. Maybe you should ask him if he's going to make a test?"

Kirion nodded and immediately sprang out of Legolas' arms and over to his teacher. Legolas watched as Kirion began pressing Damon for an answer, but then gazed at the far side of the table. Thranduil was sitting where he always was, at the head of the table.

Long time ago the royal family would all have been up there laughing and talking. His mother would sit beside his father and he and Hithel would sit on either side of them. All of that had changed when Kirion came into this world.

Legolas sighed and started walking towards his father, it was expected of him to not completely ignore the king, so he had taken to saying good morning or something like that, and then finding another seat.

When he was almost at his father's side Thranduil said quietly, "Your eyes darken as you look towards this, now empty, end of the table. You remember how it was and how it has changed. Surely you must see that it is his fault."

Legolas sighed and sat down beside his father. It was not something he had done in a long time when there had not been a need for it.

"I remember how it was Ada." Legolas said in an equally quiet manner. "But it has not changed as drastically as it has because of Kirion."

Thranduil's face darkened, but Legolas knew that he wouldn't do anything because there were others at the table.

"Mother died, but Kirion was but a baby. He cannot be at fault for being conceived and born. He had no choice in the matter and he cannot be held at fault for living. Her body was weak; Hithel and I's births were also hard on her. She should never have had to carry another child, but I know that she would have loved him no matter what."

"So you think that her death was my fault." Thranduil said dangerously low.

Legolas shook his head. "No one is at fault. But there is something you're in fault of. You have changed Ada, do you really believe that the reason this end of the table is because mother died and not because you have pushed us away?"

"It is _not _my fault." Thranduil snapped and slammed his fist onto the table. Everyone else in the hall grew quiet as they stared at the two of them.

Legolas sighed and stood up from his seat. As he was about to turn around Thranduil reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"_Sit_." Thranduil said, "I wish to speak with you." Then he turned to everyone else in the hall. "Don't you have better things to do? Resume."

Everyone turned away and nervously started their own conversations again while still having an ear open for what Thranduil and Legolas were talking about.

Damon saw Kirion look fearfully towards Legolas and Thranduil so he gently tugged Kirion's sleeve. When he turned around Damon gestured to the seat beside him. With a smile Kirion sat down beside him and a servant came over with a plate of food for him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Legolas asked as a plate of food was brought before him.

"You're leading the party to the north." Thranduil said.

"Yes I am quite aware." Legolas answered jestingly. Without warning Thranduil kicked him roughly over the shin under the table. Legolas jerked and almost choked on some food. Then after thinking about it for some time could barely contain his laughter. He grinned at his father and said. "My King I did not realize we were going back to such old, or should I say young, tactics."

Thranduil glared at Legolas and the message in his eyes was clear, later.

"Do you have everything under control?" He asked. Legolas could faintly hear the annoyed growl beneath the words.

Legolas nodded. "We spent some time figuring out the supplies and costs after the meeting yesterday, or should I say this morning. I have sent some out to gather food and weapons today and the weapons master will be choosing the last thirty who're going. Soon they will be notified."

Thranduil nodded. "Anyone important you're taking?"

"I am taking Aewon with me. He has already said yes."

"Aewon?"

Legolas nodded, "I assume you can make do without him. We do not know if the orcs have scattered the patrol in half and if we will have to split up, so I want someone I can trust with handling any kind of situation if we have to split up."

"You do not trust your own abilities." Thranduil snorted.

Legolas arched his eyebrow. "Did you hear any of what I just said? I trust my own abilities fine, it's other's that I doubt."

"A sad prince who does not trust his own people." Thranduil mocked.

"Isn't that what you told me yourself Ada?" Legolas said. "Always be wary whether it's friend or foe, because sometimes the two are not easily known apart."

"When did I say that?" Thranduil scowled.

Legolas shrugged, "That time when both of us were nearly assassinated by one of our _trusted _advisors and we were in the healing wing together."

Both of them ate in silence for some time until Thranduil looked down the table and saw Kirion. He was laughing at something that Damon had said, but as soon as he saw that Thranduil's hard eyes were on him he started and quickly lowered his gaze to his plate.

Thranduil growled and spat, "He is so weak."

"He is a child." Legolas hissed back, "Can't you just leave him be, if you cannot control yourself."

"I have taken your insolence long enough Legolas." Thranduil snarled. "You used to be better than this, you used to be more behaved. I guess the little devil has you right where he wants you. He has turned you against me."

"Now he has turned me against you?" Legolas said angrily, but still so quiet that the others at the table couldn't hear him. "When will you stop wallowing down that path and see that what resides right before your eyes is not evil and has done nothing to attract your menace? He is afraid of you. Your own son is afraid of you. How could you do that?"

Thranduil had a murderous glint in his eyes. "My office. Now." He said tersely. Then he got up and walked out the door without even looking back to see if Legolas was following.

Legolas ground his teeth together in irritation and willed himself to keep his emotions from his face. Slowly his expression became unreadable as he stood up and walked after his father. In the middle of the hall he stopped and looked at Damon and Kirion. Kirion had wide and fearful eyes and his bottom lip was trembling slightly.

Legolas tore his gaze from his brother and asked Damon, "Can you start class early?"

"Yes, but-"

"Thank you." Legolas said and then continued out the hall. He walked through the corridors until he stood before his father's office. The door was slightly ajar showing that Thranduil was already inside.

Legolas walked confidently into the room and closed the door behind him. Thranduil was standing with his back to him, his shoulders and back tense, showing his anger.

"You will not convince me of your point of view on Kirion Ada." Legolas said unemotionally. "I do not see what you do and I think that your point of view is killing our family."

Thranduil spun around and punched Legolas in the stomach. Legolas gasped and fell to his knees but didn't do anything to defend himself. Memories of how it used to be played through his mind until Thranduil hit him once more and then once more.

"I am your son." Legolas gasped. "Can you not recognize me?"

Thranduil hit him once more.

Legolas coughed and then wiped some blood off his lip. "All the time you spent with me… before all this… doesn't mean anything to you?"

Thranduil hit him once more while shouting, "Shut up!"

"Ada." Legolas breathed.

This made Thranduil stop and stare at him. Legolas was on his knees before him, there was a small speck of blood on his lip and it was not from any hit in the head. He hadn't hit him in the head. He hadn't hit him. He had hit him. He had hit Legolas. He had hit his son.

Legolas had done nothing to defend himself and had just sat there taking it all.

Thranduil let out a choked sob and took a faltering step back bumping into the desk. "What have I done?" He muttered crazed, "What have I done? What have I done?"

Legolas got gingerly to his feet. Thranduil still knew how to read his son so he could see the pain that lay hidden in Legolas' eyes.

"What have I done?" Thranduil mumbled, but then in a flash his expression seemed to change once more and anger once again appeared. "This is all your fault! You should have defended yourself! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Legolas steeled his eyes as he stared at his father's mood swings. He had tried this before, on several occasions. The first time he hadn't known how to handle it so he had been more injured than he was now. He had gotten one when Hithel had told him about Gwaur and their bonding.

Thranduil swiped his fist over the desk and knocked down a lot of his things. "It's all his fault that demon! If he hadn't lived then my wife would still be here! She would still be alive! I'll kill him!"

"I won't let you." Legolas said calmly. Thranduil spun around, but before he could hit him or anything Legolas added, "Kirion has mother's eyes, they're green and loving just like hers were. They hold no evil and they hold no menace. They only hold confusion, because he does not understand why you're doing this."

Thranduil blinked stupidly, but then snarled, "He doesn't bloody deserve them!" Then he moved over to Legolas and grabbed his arm in an iron grip and hauled him towards him.

At that moment the door opened and both Legolas and Thranduil jerked their heads in that direction. Hithel and Gwaur walked into the room. Their movements stopped when they took in Legolas and Thranduil. Hithel shrieked slightly in fright and Gwaur's eyes became guarded. Hithel and Legolas locked eyes, and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You traitor!" Thranduil bellowed after the shocked silence had lasted for some seconds. He let go of Legolas and quickly advanced on Hithel. He drew his fist back, but as he brought it forward Legolas jumped in and caught his fist before it could land on Hithel's body. Gwaur pulled Hithel back and stood slightly before her, but Thranduil ignored him and glared madly into Hithel's eyes.

He tried to move forward and away from Legolas, but Legolas quickly stepped in between him and Hithel. By moving forward Legolas succeeded in pushing Thranduil back slightly.

"Hithel it's not really a good time right now." Legolas said deadly calm. "How about you and Gwaur go check on Kirion. He's in his room with his teacher."

Thranduil struggled to get past Legolas while shouting at Hithel. A fist collided with Legolas abdomen and he used the momentum to move forward and lock his arms around Thranduil. Thranduil stilled, it was the first time in years that Legolas had been so close to him.

"Go Hithel." Legolas said.

"But-" Hithel whispered.

"Gwaur take her out of here." Legolas commanded forcefully.

Thranduil thrashed around in his around in his arms so Legolas swiftly forced both of them down to kneel on the floor. He placed his hands on either side of Thranduil's face to shield his view from Hithel and Gwaur, so he could not see as Gwaur guided Hithel from the room.

Legolas was certain that the glint in his father's eyes was madness. "It's only me here." Legolas said softly. "Only me. Legolas, your son."

Thranduil stared into his son's eyes while listening to Legolas' chanting. Legolas' blue eyes managed to bring Thranduil into some kind of trance, his eyes emptying of everything that had been in then previously.


	5. Taking a turn for the worst

Legolas calmly removed his hands a minute after the door had closed behind Hithel and Gwaur. Thranduil blinked and the trance disappeared.

Legolas got to his feet and stepped away from Thranduil. He kept him eyes trained on Thranduil's emotions.

Suddenly as Legolas shifted his gaze for a second Thranduil growled and pushed to his feet furiously lunging himself at Legolas and beating him with an insane glint in his eyes. This time Legolas defended himself as well as possible after having been caught off guard.

Then with a last kick to Legolas' ribs the king fell to the ground. At the moment Thranduil looked like nothing more than a lost child. Tears started rolling down from his eyes. "Why did she leave me…?" He whispered.

After getting painfully to his feet Legolas sighed and pulled his father to his feet and helped him through the side door into his room. Thranduil was murmuring things incoherently under his breath as he was helped down to lie on the bed. Only seconds passed before his eyes lost their focus.

Legolas stood there staring at his father for some minutes before he walked into the office and poured a glass of wine. He placed it by Thranduil's bedside along with a note he had written on a piece of paper.

_Sleep, I've taken your paperwork for the day._

_Legolas._

Legolas walked into the office and picked up the stack of papers lying there. When he walked out of the room Thranduil's personal servant was standing beside it. He saluted when Legolas came out.

"See to it that no one disturbs the King today." Legolas said. "If anyone wants something then send them to me."

"Yes sir."

Legolas walked through the house until he arrived at the royal wing. He heard voices coming from inside Kirion's room, but turned away from it and walked into his own. After placing the papers in his hand on his own stack, he poured himself and glass of wine and leaned against his table drinking it slowly. He knew that Hithel and Gwaur would be worrying about him and would've wanted him to walk over there at the moment he came back, showing that he was okay, but he needed to settle his own emotions before he talked to them.

He took a sip of the wine and looked at his room, it was made of stonewalls as most of the halls were. He had a large fireplace with a couch and two chairs facing towards. Then he had his desk in the back of the room, it was made of deep wood. He also had a bookcase and several drawings he had made of the forest when he had been younger.

Legolas sighed and drank some more. No matter how much he pretended that his father's attitude didn't affect him, he knew that it did. It was painful to watch the person he had once loved and trusted so much, suddenly change so drastically.

Kirion was his responsibility. Handling his father's temper was his responsibility. Taking care of half of Mirkwood was his responsibility.

Legolas groaned exasperated. Here he stood wallowing in self-pity, it was almost weak. If there was anything he hated and had only grown to hate more over the years it was self-pity. He had things he needed to get done.

After downing the rest of the wine he placed the empty cup on his stand and walked across the room. He went out the door and across the hall to Kirion's room. As soon as he opened the door he was enveloped in hugs from both right and left. When he managed to suppress his wince of pain, Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hithel, while reaching down to ruffle Kirion's hair.

He looked over to the other side of the room and saw Gwaur and Damon standing together. They seemed to have been talking, but were now watching him, or rather Damon was, Gwaur was watching Hithel.

When Hithel let go of him, Legolas scooped Kirion into his arms. A few tears had leaked from Kirion's eyes, so Legolas wiped them away.

"Hey there Kirion." Legolas said gently, "What's wrong?"

More tears ran down Kirion's cheeks. "You're going to… leave me." Kirion sobbed.

Legolas knitted his brows together in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Hithel said that you wrote a letter to her saying… that you had to go on patrol…" Kirion said weakly. "That you were going to leave me…"

Legolas shook his head and walked over to the bed. He sat Kirion down on it and crouched before him, taking his hands. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you after breakfast, but I didn't get the chance."

"So you're going?" Kirion asked trembling.

Legolas nodded. "I'm sorry Kirion, but I have to go. Our patrols in the north have been forced back and I need to go and help them, so we can keep Mirkwood safe. That's why I sent a letter to Hithel, so she could take care of you while I am gone. But Kirion I only leave because I must and I promise you that I will come back."

"You have to go and protect us?" Kirion asked.

Legolas smiled and brought his hand up to wipe Kirion's tears away. "Yes, but I will come back. Meanwhile you'll have to stay here with Hithel. She'll take good care of you. I mean, she can't be that bad."

Kirion giggled and glanced at Hithel, she was smiling to him. When he looked back, Legolas was standing up. He kissed Kirion's forehead and said. "I fear your lesson was disturbed once more. Did he make you do a test?"

Kirion nodded and scowled. "He said that he hadn't planned it, but since I asked for it he would make one."

Legolas laughed and said, "Well then, don't keep him waiting." Kirion hurried over to Damon. "We'll go to my room and talk, you can come when you're done, all right? Don't forget to bring your homework." Kirion nodded absentmindedly; Damon had already distracted him.

Legolas, Hithel and Gwaur slipped out of the room and walked over to Legolas'.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked over his shoulder.

"That can wait." Gwaur said. Hithel still seemed shocked after seeing Thranduil as he was. Gwaur's arm was wrapped around her waist and she held onto his hand.

Legolas nodded with a small smile on his lips and then opened the door to his room. Hithel and Gwaur stepped in after him and he indicated for them to sit down in the couch.

"Thanks for coming." Legolas said seriously. "I realize that you didn't exactly get the most ideal welcome, but I'm glad you're here."

"Of course we'd come Legolas." Hithel said and watched as Legolas poured three glasses of wine. He handed them the glasses and then sat down, on the chair opposite them, with his own.

"Legolas what did you do? Why was he like that? What happened?" Hithel asked, her expression confused. "Are you all right?"

Legolas took a sip of his wine and then smiled ruefully, "Seems like he's warming up to me, doesn't it?"

Hithel shook her head. "No. It seems like he had gotten more violent."

Legolas' eyes gained a slightly faraway look and he muttered, "No. He hasn't changed over the past years."

"He has hurt you before?" Hithel gasped.

This seemed to bring Legolas out of his reverie. He smiled over her reaction and stood up. He walked over to Hithel and kissed her forehead before looking deeply into her eyes. "I didn't call you to burden you with Thranduil Hithel. You only need to worry about Kirion, then I'll take care of everything else."

He then walked over to his desk and picked up a paper from the stack there. He looked it over for some seconds while saying. "I think he'll ignore you throughout the next week, so you don't have to worry. Sorry, but I don't know exactly when I'll be back. Depends on how long it will take for us to get the situation under control."

"We don't have anything pressing." Gwaur said and smiled. "We can stay as long as necessary."

Legolas smiled back. He liked Gwaur, his sister had chosen well. He was the kind of elf that would stay calm and gentle no matter what the situation was. He was a teacher and therefore had been used to dealing with elflings, so Kirion had been quick in accepting him into their family.

"Legolas what happened after we left?" Hithel asked.

Legolas didn't look up from the paper he was currently signing as he said, "His mood changed once more and reverted him back to how he had been before anger had taken him. I got him to bed and I think he'll sleep the rest of the day. I think that he'll be his usual self as soon as he wakes."

"What if he comes after Kirion?" Hithel asked fearfully.

"He won't." Legolas said. "The only times he has been close to Kirion was because he wanted me. I do not think he will seek him out. If you mind your business, he'll mind his and save his own frustrations for when I return as he has done in the past. Still, be cautious."

Someone knocked on the door and Legolas called, "Come in."

Aewon stepped into the room. He smiled to Hithel and Gwaur, but then turned serious eyes to Legolas. Legolas frowned when he saw the look on Aewon's face.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked somberly.

Aewon walked over to Legolas where he was standing by his desk. He handed Legolas a missive and Legolas took it frowning. When he brought it up to his nose and smelled it, pine, his eyes widened. "This is from the ford." He muttered.

Aewon nodded. "I haven't opened it yet, but it was sent with their fastest bird."

Legolas broke the seal and opened the letter. Color seemed to vanish from his face as his eyes quickly scanned the paper. He sat down on the edge of the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"They've taken the ford." Legolas muttered.

"Damn it." Aewon exclaimed, "They weren't supposed to have been that close. Were there any survivors?"

"Few, but there are too many orcs. They have been forced to abandon it and flee. They couldn't have gotten there that quickly, the first letter we got must have been long underway." Legolas answered absentmindedly and then set into action. He walked to the other side of his desk and found some parchment. "We're taking out before nightfall. Ask everyone who had a job to do before we leave, if they have done it. I'm talking food, horses, weapons, and carrier birds, the whole lot. Make them find if quicker and for twenty-five more."

"More?" Aewon questioned.

"There are obviously more than we thought and they are moving towards us at alarming speeds. Cause there is no doubt that they are headed towards us." Legolas said quickly and scribbled something onto a parchment. He handed it to Aewon when he was done and said, "Give this to the weapons master and tell him that he needs to find fifty-five instead of thirty and he doesn't have as much time."

"Don't you think it's necessary to call the counsel?" Aewon asked with a mischievous grin on his lips. Legolas knew that Aewon hated the counsel.

Legolas smiled tightly and said, "High alert situation and my authorization gives me the right to make these kinds of decisions. Hopefully they won't feel too left out."

"We should have high alert situations more often." Aewon laughed.

Legolas grimaced, "I'd rather not."

"Of course because it's you they're going to point their fingers at if this goes wrong and if it goes right they'll say that it was their idea."

"Aewon." Legolas interrupted with a grin on his face. "High alert. Get going already. You'll be acting under my wishes, so you'll be able to do what you want, but please don't do anything reckless."

Aewon grinned and bowed. "Never my Prince." Then he walked out the door.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Gwaur smiled.

"Yes he is." Legolas answered shortly, then he asked, "Are you two tired from your journey?"

"No we're fine Legolas." Hithel answered and smiled at her brother.

Legolas picked up the stack of paperwork on his desk and walked over to Hithel. He dumped the papers onto her lap with that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can you sort these into immediate and things that can wait?"

Hithel rolled her eyes but nevertheless started looking through the papers. Already sorting them into two piles.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gwaur asked.

Legolas was staring at the map on his wall, but still said, "In a few minutes Kirion will come bundling in. It would be a help if you could entertain him."

He was right, some minutes afterwards Kirion came running into the room with a book in his arms. He immediately ran towards Legolas, but Gwaur called him instead. "Come on Kirion. Something has come up and Legolas needs to think deeply for the moment. How about we sit over here with Hithel and then you can read for me."

Kirion nodded absentmindedly and walked over to the couch, but his eyes rested on Legolas, who still did not even seem as though he had heard him come in. Something serious must have happened.

After some time Legolas sighed and turned away from the map. He smiled to Kirion, but didn't say anything as he walked over to his closet and opened it. Quickly clothes, healing supplies, weapons and everything else needed were packed into his saddlebag.

Then he found his knives, bow and quiver. He checked how many arrows he had and if they were in good condition. Afterwards he drew his knifes, inspecting the sliver-white blade and then sheathing them once more.

"Legolas." Hithel said. "I'm done."

Legolas nodded and walked over to her. He looked at the two piles and asked, "Which on is important?" She pointed to the left and smallest one.

Suddenly the door flew open and a raging Thranduil barged into the room. Kirion whimpered so Gwaur hurriedly put his arms around him and shielded Thranduil from his view.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil yelled and walked up to Legolas. "I am woken, by several angry counselors saying that you've changed plans without their consent, or mine! How dare you make decisions like that without consulting anyone!"

Thranduil's fist collided heavily with Legolas' jaw and Legolas' head snapped to the left. He staggered back a few steps, but then after controlling his momentum walked forward and pushed Thranduil against the wall, roughly pinning him to it.

"For once will you just listen to me?" Legolas snapped. When he saw that Thranduil was not moving he took one of his hands off him and rubbed his jaw, "Damn you."

Thranduil knew that when Legolas snapped and raised his voice then it was serious. "What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"The orcs have taken the ford." Legolas explained and moved away from his father over to the map on his wall. He pointed out where the ford was. "They've already passed this point and that was hours ago. There is no doubt that they are headed towards us. You need to start informing the people and maybe even evacuate those who live far to the north."

When Legolas turned back he saw that Thranduil was not paying attention to him, but glaring at Hithel, Gwaur and Kirion.

"You have got to be kidding me." Legolas hissed and moved to Thranduil again. He slapped his father over the cheek and thereby succeeded in getting Thranduil's attention. "Wake up! Ignore them." Legolas said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Mirkwood needs its King right now as you would well know if you had been listening to what I just told you."

"You dare to-" Thranduil snarled, clearly talking about the slap.

"Yes I dare!" Legolas interrupted sharply, "It isn't even enough to cover for a portion of what you have been doing to me that last years. You'll have to excuse me if I am a little bit stressed at the moment, but that tends to happen when orcs are invading our forest and only little more than a couple of days away from here!"

This seemed to wake Thranduil up, "What?"

Legolas groaned, but then explained the situation to Thranduil once more. Thranduil's gaze seemed to sharpen and become thoughtful as the news were relayed to him.

"What are you going to do?" Thranduil asked as he studied the map. "The plan was to meet at the ford and get information, but that is not possible anymore."

Legolas looked thoughtful. "I hope to get some more information when we travel into the forest and meet some patrols, but I was thinking of trying to ambush them at the next crossing over the enchanted river. If they want to take the palace they have to cross at that point."

"That's probably the best choice." Thranduil said and then he looked at Legolas. "It's going to be dangerous, you don't know much about them."

Legolas nodded tersely and muttered, "It's the best chance we've got. Maybe we can lure them into some spider infested areas."

"What about supplies and-"

"I have that under control." Legolas cut in. "I've sent Aewon out with orders and whatnot. I was about to go check on everything before you came. What you need to do is take care of the non-military tasks. Warning the elves, especially those in northern territory, and offering for them to stay inside the caves until the threat has been taken care of."

"I will send runners to those close and birds to those farther away." Thranduil said. "Most of the elves will be at lunch so I will make the announcement there."

"Good." Legolas said and went over to the table and took the stack Hithel had separated as important. He handed them to his father. "Hithel has deemed these to be the most pressing papers at the moment. The others can either wait until this is over, or you can let someone else concentrate on them. You have enough you need to do, as have I. Now go, I need to lead 75 elves in a matter of hours, and I do not want that to be to their deaths."

Thranduil nodded and strode out of the room. Legolas sighed when he had gone and looked at the three in the couch. Kirion was shaking in Gwaur's arms and Hithel's eyes were widened. Both she and Gwaur had first then realized how serious the situation was.

"Kirion." Legolas called. Kirion jumped out of Gwaur's arms and flung himself at Legolas. His arms wrapped around Legolas' neck in a death grip. Legolas rubbed Kirion's back and then said. "I need to go and check some things and while I'm gone I want you to do what Hithel and Gwaur tell you. Eat in here with them, things could get a little chaotic."

Kirion trembled in his arms, but nodded.

Legolas handed him to Hithel and looked at her and Gwaur. "Stay in here until the worst has passed. I will send someone up with food. Feel free to use anything you like in my room." Then he seemed to remember something and looked sadly at Hithel. "Sorry Hithel, I realize that this is probably not the best time to be saying this, but Ada kind of went crazy in your room after you left. You're both welcome to stay in mine while I'm gone."

Hithel smiled weakly, "It doesn't matter. Thank you."

Legolas nodded and then turned around. He was about to walk out the door when Hithel said, "Legolas." He turned around and looked into her worried eyes. "Be careful." Legolas nodded and walked out the door.

While they waited Gwaur managed to convince Kirion to read for them. An hour went by before servants began entering carrying food. They heard the noise of confusion and panic from outside as the door was opened.


	6. Blue-Light

"Legolas you cannot do this." Aewon's exasperated voice came from outside the room hours later. Steps headed rapidly towards the room.

"You said it yourself Aewon." Legolas countered calmly. "We do not have enough information to launch an attack, let alone an ambush."

The door opened and Legolas stepped into the room followed closely by Aewon. Legolas looked at them and smiled, but the concentrated on Aewon once more.

"You're crown prince Legolas!" Aewon protested, "You cannot endanger yourself."

Legolas opened his closet and pulled out his patrol clothes. "Someone needs to go and I will not send anyone out on a mission I would not take myself, prince or not. I know that forest better than anyone and therefore I have the highest chance of success."

Aeron groaned and threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I am coming with you." He said.

Legolas shook his head. "I need you to lead the army to me as soon as they're ready. It will take longer for you to reach the crossing. If I leave now and ride through the night without any breaks then I can reach the crossing by dawn. It will take you half a day more and that's without the time still needed to get ready."

"Then take someone else."

"They'll only slow me down and heighten the chance of getting found out." Legolas said quickly as he pulled his tunic over his head, not bothering to open more than a few buttons. He didn't care at the moment if Aewon, or Hithel, or Kirion, or Gwaur saw the bruises on his chest. He just needed to be quick.

"Legolas!" Aewon exclaimed his eyes trained on the bruises. Before Legolas could stop him and protest he moved forward and felt along Legolas' ribcage. He heard Legolas sigh in exasperation. As he pressed on one of the darker bruises Legolas hissed, but didn't step back. At last Aewon moved back. "Nothing broken, but you have some bruised ribs. Do you have any bandages to bind them with?"

"There's no time to waste." Legolas huffed and would have bent down to pick up his other tunic when Aewon grabbed his arm. Legolas looked into Aewon's eyes and saw the stubbornness in them.

"You seem to forget that I am acting under your wishes and therefore I can do what I want as long as it isn't reckless." Aewon said. "The time used to bandage you up will not be wasted. If they aren't then they're going to pain you during your rash ride and therefore slow you down. Now where are your bandages?"

"Here," Hithel said and gave them to him. She had known since she was little where Legolas' stash of healing supplies was.

"Thank you my Lady." Aewon said. "It's nice to know that there is still one sensible person in this family." He then started wrapping the bandage tightly around Legolas' ribcage. When he was done he didn't move away but continued to stare at where the bruises had been. "Please tell me that you didn't get them the way I think you did…" He breathed.

Legolas sighed, "Go and see if everything is running smoothly."

Aewon snapped out of his reverie and protested, "But-"

"That was an order captain." Legolas said sternly.

Aewon shut his mouth and bowed his head. "Yes sir." Then he walked towards the door.

When his hand touched the handle Legolas said. "Thank you Aewon."

"You better meet us at that crossing." Aewon said mutely. "I don't want to be the one to tell your father that you're probably lying in a ditch somewhere. …I'll have someone ready your horse."

"I'll be there." Legolas reassured.

Aewon nodded and then walked out the room. Legolas continued to look at the door for some seconds, but then looked at the couch where Gwaur was sitting. Kirion was lying beside him, his head in Gwaur's lap. A small smile found its way to Legolas' lips before he once again turned to dress. It was first when he was dressed in a tunic, cloak and wrist guards, and his weapons were strapped in their respective places, that he really looked at Hithel and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks and her hand was placed before her mouth.

He stepped up to her and brushed her hair back lightly. A sob left her, slightly muffled by her hand, and she threw herself into his arms.

"You have to come back Legolas." She sobbed. "I am not like you. I can't do what you do. I can't handle Ada, or politics, or tactics like you do. I wouldn't know what to do, so you have to come back."

"Hey." Legolas smiled and pulled back slightly so he could look at her. He brought his hands up and cupped her damp cheeks. "I will do everything in my power to return to you." He said. "If anything happens then you don't have to worry. You will get help from all directions and Gwaur will stay with you through everything. Just be weary of who you decide to listen to and never just take anyone's word for anything. Remember that you're in charge. If worst comes to worst with Ada then tell Aewon, you can trust him."

Hithel sniffed and made an effort to stop crying. She nodded tersely and Legolas kissed her brow.

"I hope I will get time to teach you these things when I come back Hithel, but it seems that now there is none and if I fall in the battle then you will be the next in line for the throne of Mirkwood." Legolas said and then walked over to his desk and took a letter out of the first drawer. "This explains some, but not as much as I wish. Read it if I don't make it."

Instead of handing the letter to his sister he walked over to Gwaur and gave it to him. "If I know Hithel right." He said as Gwaur looked questionably at him. "Then she will open it the second I leave."

A smile found its way to Gwaur's lips and he said, "Aye, you know her just right. …Legolas I've been meaning to ask. What about my family?"

Legolas smiled and said, "A bird had already been sent to them, but they are some way west of the orcs' route. If the orcs want to come the palace then they will not cross your family's path. Still we've written to them to tell them that they shouldn't stray into the forest."

Gwaur nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course." Legolas said, "You're family. Take care of my sister for me, will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of not taking care of her." He answered and looked at Hithel.

Legolas crouched down and gazed at Kirion. A lump formed in his throat as he looked at his sleeping little brother. He gently smoothed Kirion's hair away from his forehead and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Farewell Kirion." Legolas whispered, "Stay strong. May the stars watch over your path."

Then he slowly straightened out and looked one last time at his family. He smiled to them and then picked up his bag, turned around and walked out of the room. People were bustling through the halls as he walked through the house. He stopped for a second at his father's office to inform him that he was leaving, but otherwise didn't talk to anyone on his trip outside.

His midnight black steed Móre was saddled and waiting for him in the courtyard. Aewon was standing by him holding his reigns and stroking his mane. Legolas walked up to them and quickly strapped his bag to the saddle. Without hesitation he jumped into the saddle and took the reigns from Aewon. He then raised the hood of his cloak so it was covering his bright hair.

"Ride hard Legolas." Aewon said. "And watch your back, there are more dangerous things than orcs in this forest."

Legolas reached down to clasp Aewon's shoulder, "Guide them safely." He said. "I will be waiting for you at the crossing."

"Legolas!" Came a choked shout from the door.

Kirion ran towards his brother with tears rolling down his cheeks. Aewon grabbed him and swung him into his arms so he could reach Legolas.

Legolas bent down and ran his hand over Kirion's hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hithel and Gwaur running out of the door. "Listen to what your sister says Kirion." He smiled. "I will be back again before you know it."

Hithel and Gwaur had reached them by now and Hithel took Kirion out of Aewon's arms and rocked him back and forth.

Legolas looked at them sadly, but smiled, "Take care." Then he spun Móre around and galloped out of the courtyard. Already speeding up at an alarming rate.

O

At the moment dawn's first rays were supposed to have lit up the horizon, but that was never so in the forest of Mirkwood. The trees were too dark and dense to allow space for the rays. Therefore Mirkwood would remain dark for many hours, until the sun was halfway up into the sky and had a chance to shine from above.

Legolas rode through this forest now, his black horse and dark cloak hiding both of them effectively from any enemies. They had both rode the path so many times now that they were not afraid of riding in the speed that they were going; they had full confidence that they would not falter.

No breaks had been held as they had ridden though the night and into the morn. Legolas' shoulders were slumping slightly in tiredness and he knew that the two hours he had slept the last night and the countless other nights, had not been enough.

"Come on we're almost there." Legolas whispered and stroked Móre's sweat glistening mane. Móre snorted and picked up the pace slightly. Legolas grinned, but then focused on the path before him once more.

A low hanging branch swiped over his cheek and Legolas felt a drop of blood slide down the side his face, but didn't take the time to reach up and wipe it away.

By the time they reached the crossing the sun was so high that some of its rays managed to penetrate through the leaves. It lit up the black stream before them and the water glinted magically. A small bridge formed over the water, made solely by entwining roots nearly as dark as the river itself.

Legolas dismounted Móre and took the things he needed from his saddlebag. He was wary and constantly alert in the forest. The hood that he had brought up to cover his hair limited his sideway vision, but it served the important purpose of covering his, otherwise shining, hair. He would be more likely a target if he were visible like that.

Legolas stroked Móre's mane and whispered, "Thank you. I am sorry for wearing you out, but you will have time to rest now. I will go scout. Keep yourself hidden and if the others come then don't panic, that way they will know that there is nothing wrong with me. I hope though, that I will have come back by then."

Móre whinnied softly, he knew as well, that making loud noises was undesirable.

"Shh…" Legolas breathed, "You're not coming with me. I will go alone, for that way it will be easier to walk undetected."

Móre snorted. Legolas smiled gently and patted his muzzle. Then he walked over to the bridge. His feet made no noise as they touched the ground feather light. His bow and an arrow quickly found their way into his hands and he crossed it and thereby walked into some of the more dangerous areas of the forest. The shadows from the trees helped hide him.

As always, as he walked through the woods he felt deep melancholy. He had seen it before it had fallen to shadow and walked in it before he had had to cover his back and intently as he was now. The forest had fallen beforehand, but the death of the queen and the deterioration of the king had caused the darkness of the forest to enhance.

Legolas was guessing. He didn't like to see it as guessing, but yes, essentially, he was guessing. He didn't have information on the orcs' position and the forest was large. There were countless of routes they could have taken, so he had just chosen the one that seemed most likely to him. He just hoped that the orcs were as stupid as he had counted on them being and they had taken the direct road.

He had been walking for almost an hour before something happened. His heightened senses managed to hear a light footfall before the being entered his view and he quickly, but soundlessly, hid behind a tree. His hands tightened around the bow and he drew the arrow halfway.

Suddenly a figure ran quickly into Legolas' view and Legolas, seeing that it was only one elf, stepped out from the tree and poised his bow. The other elf froze, he was wearing clothes from Mirkwood, but his face was, like Legolas', obscured by a hood.

"State your business and name." Legolas said emotionlessly, "There should be no elves in this area anymore."

"Prince Legolas?" The elf gasped. The wind blew back the hood a little so Legolas could see his face.

Legolas lowered his bow immediately. "Gwonion."

He knew the elf's father Gwonor and had been on patrol with him some times, but Gwonion was much younger than him. He had only just reached the age to go on patrols. If he remembered correctly then he was currently stationed at the ford, or at least, had been.

When Gwonion kneeled before him, Legolas was surprised, but he saw the lasting panic and fear in his eyes. Obviously Gwonion had been running from something that had terrified him. His eyes kept flittering fearfully around the forest and his hands shook as he held them up protectively.

Legolas strode forward and kneeled before Gwonion. Gently he took his hands and lowered them down. Gwonion continued to look panicked at him so Legolas said calmly, "It's all right. Whatever happened is over now, there are no sounds of pursuit."

"You cannot be sure of that My Prince." Gwonion stuttered and continued to look about him. "They were everywhere. No one other than me made it out. I should be dead now. The trees, even the trees are against us!"

It was as if the tension in the forest rose after this comment. The trees started swaying loudly and angrily. It was as if the place where they were sitting turned cold and hard. Harsh winds blew unhindered through the trees' cover.

Gwonion shrieked and braced his arms over his head. Legolas looked around at the trees looming around him and bared his teeth slightly. Power flooded into his blue eyes and they seemed to glow in the dark. He stood up and took a step away from Gwonion.

"I am the Prince of this forest!" Legolas' voice boomed. "You will obey my commands!"

The trees only seemed to get angrier and the sounds around them became deafening, but Legolas did not back down. The aura around him grew stronger until the trees around him were lighted by its force and power. The sound of the trees slowly ebbed to a pain-filled screech as they cowered for the Prince of Mirkwood.

_We will obey you Legolas Blue-Light. _

"Tell me the position of the orcs I am searching for." Legolas commanded.

_The foul ones are not far ahead; yet still not so close that our roots fear their approach. What business does the Prince of the forest have with such filth?_

"I need more information about them, if I am to be able to defeat them." Legolas answered. "What is their purpose here?"

_The purpose it seems, you already know. For in these times, evil has no need for more reason to strike than anger and greed. They want your halls and they thirst for the taste of blood as much as our roots relish the taste of water. You, blue-light, will not be enough to stop them._

"I do not stand alone in this fight."

_A tree that stands alone will be more susceptible to the weather, but a group protects each other from all sides. _

Legolas smiled ruefully, "But the ones on the edge will always have to face the enemy first and therefore will be the first to fall and thereby leave the ones in the middle unprotected."

_That's why the one in the middle always has to be the most important. Its leaves shine the clearest and its bark is not made to protect, but to allure._

"You speak in riddles of old." Legolas said. "Tell me of these orcs. How many are there?"

_Nigh on one hundred, a camp has been set and wood has been hacked and taken without thought, for the upbringing of flames. Follow the leaves and we will guide your path there._

Legolas was about to thank the tree, but its presence was already gone and the forest had returned to its original state. His aura retreated once more and as it did he felt a pang of tiredness flash through him.


	7. Battle - part 1

Gwonion was still on the ground, but no longer hiding behind his arms. He was looking awed at Legolas and the fear had finally gone from his eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Legolas said.

"Orcs came from the north and attacked the ford your Majesty." Gwonion said. "There was nothing we could do as they overrode us. Some others and I managed to escape, but the others were all lost. There were so many of them."

Legolas nodded and held his hand out. Gwonion took it and let Legolas pull him to his feet. Legolas clasped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes; "I will go to the camp and see them for myself. I want you to go to the crossing and wait on the other side of it with my horse. Others are on their way towards it, but you could have to wait at least half a day."

Gwonion looked slightly fearful once more, but he nodded tersely. Legolas could clearly see that he was young and inexperienced, so he offered him and comforting smile. "Go swiftly and quietly, for I fear that our presence in this forest is not nearly as concealed now as it was before." Legolas said, "Móre has keen senses and he knows this forest as well as I. If anything happens he will carry you to safety."

"But My Prince." Gwonion stuttered, "What about you?"

"I will be fine. Now go." Legolas squeezed his shoulder one last time and the stepped away. Gwonion looked at him uncertainly, but nevertheless soon sprinted in the direction of the crossing.

Legolas watched him until he was swallowed by the darkness and then he once against started moving forwards. The leaves of the trees rustled and waved in the direction he supposed he was supposed to go to find the orcs.

A couple of hours passed before he heard sounds before him and a fire could be spotted in the depths. Legolas slid soundlessly over to a tree and jumped onto its branches. After strapping his bow once more to his back he started moving from tree to tree towards the camp. Energy streamed through his fingers as he grabbed hold of the branches.

As he got closer he started to grimace over the harsh cries and screeches of the orcs. He could tell already there, that there were many of them. Some seemed to be arguing while others were probably laughing.

Legolas stopped outside the lights from the fire's reach and surveyed the ground. The tree had been right there were nigh a hundred orcs around the fire in the clearing. A snarl almost left his throat but he restrained himself. It would do him and Mirkwood no good if he revealed his position now.

O

Aewon rode in the head of the company as they reached their destination. It had taken them a little longer than planned, because of a spider attack, but luckily none of them had been injured.

The enchanted river was flowing black and grim before them and the bridge crossed from one bank to the other in safe distance of the magical water.

Legolas was nowhere in sight.

Aewon sighed worriedly and let out a shrill whistle so Legolas would be able to hear him if he was close by. Another whistle answered, but Aewon knew that it was not Legolas. This whistle seemed weak and nervous and in addition to that it was slightly wrong, like the person hadn't learnt it properly yet.

What Aewon did recognize however was Móre as the horse a few seconds later stepped out of the forest a nervous elf by his side.

It seemed someone in the company recognized him, because in the next moment someone gasped, "Gwonion."

Gwonor, the elf that had recognized him, hurried forward and Gwonion ran from Móre's side over to him exclaiming happily, "Ada!"

Gwonor hugged his son and said rapidly, "You're alive. I knew that you were alive I could feel it. Valar you worried me so much. What happened at the ford? How did you get away?"

"You were stationed in the ford?" Aewon asked. He wasn't keen on ruining the moment between father and son, but the situation was too serious for reunions. The pair broke apart and Gwonion took a step towards him.

"Yes sir." He answered, "I was there when the orcs came. We had no warning, not even from the trees and suddenly they were upon us from every side. Not many managed to get away. I had been out gathering wood and was in a slightly different place than the others and therefore I managed to escape, but I do not think there were any other survivors."

Aewon swallowed and bowed his head in silence praying for the dead. Then he looked up once more, "How did you know to come here?"

"I ran from the ford." Gwonion started, "Some of the orcs chased me but somehow I managed to outrun them by the time I bumped into Legolas."

Aewon's eyes widened for a second and then a smirk found its way to his lips, "You've seen Legolas?"

Gwonion nodded and relayed their meeting to Aewon.

Aewon nodded thoughtfully afterwards. He looked at Gwonion once more and asked, "How long was this since?"

"A little more than half a day." Gwonion answered, "Do you think he's fine?"

"Legolas knows how to take care of himself and he knows this forest better than any of us. He'll probably come back soon and mock our worry." Aewon grinned. "I'll give him another hour and then I'll set out and see if I can locate him." Then he turned to the company, "All right we'll be stopping here. Make we're not visible to the other side of the river. Hide the horses and our things and get into the trees."

The elves nodded and got to work. After having done it many times before everything went smoothly and they were soon sitting in the trees.

The difference between the trees and that side of the enchanted river and the other side of it were clear. It was like as soon as you crossed the dark waters of the river you stepped into a different and more dangerous part of the forest. It hadn't always been like that, but now there was no way to change it.

It wouldn't be long before it would be dangerous to just step onto the other side of the enchanted river unless in the company of someone who could control the trees, like Legolas.

Aewon had seen him done it sometimes. Expanding the powerful aura around him and demand their respect, just like Gwonion had told that he had done this time. It wasn't something just anyone could do, only royalty and there had never before been any with as strong a power as Legolas had, not even his father. It was believed that because the woods had darkened as much as they had Legolas had been born with more power than normal, so someone would be able to control the trees.

Without warning a strong wind ripped through the branches of the tree and Aewon straightened out his eyes searching for what had brought the change in the air and forest. It was completely quiet on the other side of the river. His senses sharpened as the usual muttering of the trees grew quiet and he readied his bow along with all the other elves in the clearing.

"Hold your fire." Aewon said softly.

At that moment a whistle sounded through the air and Aewon sighed relieved. His lowered his bow and jumped down from the tree as Legolas soundlessly swept out of the cover of the trees and neared the bridge.

When Legolas reached him he smiled and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You had me worried." Aewon said, "I was ready to go out after you when the forest went quiet and I thought that enemies were upon us."

Legolas smiled apologetically, "I have that effect on trees."

Aewon snorted and led Legolas into the cover of the trees. Some other elves met them there while others were perched in trees close.

Legolas inclined his head in greeting and then said, "I located the orcs. There are about one hundred of them in a camp five hours into the forest. They've camped close to the main rode so I am certain that they are following it to the crossing. They are a bit larger than the orcs we usually see around here, and quicker, which means that they came from the outside and penetrated our forest. Why they did this and under whose command I am not certain, but they are trying to take our halls."

The elves in the gathering glanced at each other and one of them said, "If they have never been here before then it shouldn't have been possible for them to survive this far and know the way to our halls."

"I agree with you." Legolas said, "Someone must have told them about our forest."

The elves in the gathering gasped.

"I believe someone is trying to infiltrate our halls and they are using the orcs as puppets to do so." Legolas said raising his voice slightly. "Someone who knows are forest well and has a reason to attack us. That is why we cannot allow these orcs to live."

"How do we strike?" Aewon asked.

Legolas looked around shortly and then said thoughtfully. "I want archers on this side of the river. We need to bring down their leader first. When we succeed in doing that the orcs will have to withdraw back into the forest to avoid the arrows. The rest of us will be hiding by the sides while this happens and when they turn back into the forest we will have surrounded them. They can't be allowed to cross the bridge. The archers will run over the bridge when they run out of arrows and cover that way out."

"We'll have them completely surrounded." Aewon grinned.

"They are more than we are, but with this we will be able to surprise them and kill a lot before they can even muster a plan." Legolas said and then softened his voice; "If worst comes to worst I intend to make the trees withdraw the roots that make the bridge over the river."

The warriors were silently but nodded their heads in agreement. They would die before they allowed the orcs to invade their home.

"We have at least an hour to complete this." Legolas said. "I want everyone to scout for positions. Archers need trees that overlook the bridge. Swordsmen need places on the right and left side of the forest on the other side of the bridge where they can't be found and won't have issues sneaking behind the orcs. Also the healers need to stay safe on this side of river."

As everyone went about checking these things Legolas was left alone with Aewon. "You command the archers I command the swordsmen?" Aewon said before Legolas said anything. "We both know that you're the best archer we've got."

"You flatter me." Legolas said and grinned, "But yes, I was about to ask you if you would take command of the swordsmen."

"What the likeliness of me getting you to not cross the bridge and stay here safe with the healers?" Aewon asked.

"Nonexistent."

Aewon shrugged, "I had to give it a try."

"Whistle when you're in position and we'll start shooting." Legolas said. "We'll whistle again when we cross the bridge."

"How many am I taking with me to the other side of the river?" Aewon asked.

"We'll keep fifteen archers on this side and then the two healers." Legolas said. "The rest are going with you. If we're going to surround them then you need a lot on your side."

"What about Gwonion?"

Legolas grimaced, "He's too young. I don't think he can handle the fight to come. I'll have him stay with the healers."

Aewon agreed, but then asked, "Legolas what about the trees? Are you certain that they will not attack us or give away our position? Are you sure they will withdraw their roots if you ask them?"

"They do not dare defy me." Legolas said. "I will keep them in line throughout the fight if something happens."

Aewon nodded and then both of them walked around checking how things were going.

O

After an hour everyone was in his or her respective positions. When the shuffling of orcs feet met their ears, they readied their weapons and stood completely still.

Legolas was on a branch of a tree close to the bridge. "Remember." He breathed to the wind. "Take out the leader first, but wait for Aewon's whistle."

The orcs started scrambling out from the trees' protection and inched closer to the bridge. The ones in the front stopped before it and stared at it arguing with the orcs beside them until the leader, it seemed, raised his hand and cautiously took a step onto the bridge.

It was first when he was halfway across and the others were starting to follow that a whistle sounded through the air followed by the thump of an arrow imbedding itself in the lead orcs' throat. There was a shocked silence while the orc toppled sideways into the enchanted river and disappearing then all hell broke loose.

Immediately fifteen arrows whistled through the air and struck true inside the orcs' bodies. As if the spell was broken, sound started booming through the air as the orcs screeched, cursed and shouted. Some of them found their bows and started firing at the hidden threats in the trees as arrows continued to strike while others turned around and fled only to be met by the wall of elves surrounding them.

After Legolas had shot the leader he started firing arrows at high speed, barely taking a breath before firing the next missile. None of them missed though, and every orc he slayed was slayed cleanly. When the orcs started firing back the archers had to dodge and never stand still, this affected their speed. Already there had been some who had been hit. One of them had fallen from the tree and if Legolas could spare a look was still lying on the ground underneath it, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Legolas aimed and drew back his bow, but as he let go of the string and let the arrow speed towards its target an arrow previously hidden by the leaves of the tree hit him. The impact of the arrow piercing his shoulder made Legolas bump into the trunk of the tree. He drew air in sharply through the pain, but spared no time as he reached up and ripped the arrow out. After quickly checking it for poison he threw it aside and drew another arrow. Soon they were flying rapidly from his spot once more.

The sound of fighting was clear and the next moment one of the previous orcs ran out into the open once more clearly choosing the arrows over the swords. The lack of any arrows heading his way as he ran from the forest and over the bridge witnessed everyone's lack thereof.

As soon as the orc was close enough not to get away Legolas drew his twin blades and jumped down from the tree quickly dispatching the orc.

"Come." Legolas said. "Let's go help the others." Then he let out a loud whistle and ran over the bridge to the other side of the enchanted river and into the darker part of the forest. He quickly reached the fighting and threw himself right into the middle of it creating a rhythm with his blades, a deadly dance for anyone close enough to be reached.

He soon fought his way over to where Aewon was and stood back to back with him as he had done many times in the past.

"Nice of you to join the party." Aewon joked lightly over his heavy breathing.

Legolas grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The orcs' forces had been cut in half, but it wasn't enough. They had to win.

Legolas constantly pushed down the pain he was feeling from his, already multiple, wounds. He could think about it later but right now it was imperative that he focused on the battle. Aewon and him were surrounded by orcs and killing one only seemed to bring another. They twirled around protecting each other's backs never allowing their defense to fail. Like always they were deadly to their enemies, both of them more than capable warriors.

Legolas watched sadly as elves both won and lost around him and blood was shed, but he knew that it was necessary. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow slammed painfully into Legolas' thigh and his leg gave in. He barely saw the other arrow heading his way until Aewon screamed his name and jumped in front of him. All noises seemed to diminish as Aewon collapsed beside him an arrow protruding from his stomach.

Legolas barely had time to register this before the orcs closed in around him and he was forced to get to his feet once more and fight. His weapons now were moving with more than just need and necessity, they were moving with anger as well. His tempo speed up as he no longer had Aewon to watch his back, so he whirled around in a circular motion often stepping over Aewon. The speed made his hood fall back. He no longer had time to concentrate on others around him; he didn't even have time to see who it was when someone shouted his name in panic. He just parried the slash from the back that the shout had brought to his attention. A shadow starting to fight some of the orcs in the circle around him, but he didn't have time to see who it was.


	8. Battle - part 2

Finally the circle of orcs around him seemed to be formed of dead bodies instead of enemies. Without giving himself a pause he quickly checked Aewon's wound and then pulled him to his feet with one of his arm placed over his shoulder. Aewon groaned in pain and moved falteringly as Legolas pulled him along.

An orc moved towards them with its weapon raised, but Legolas threw one of his knives and hit it in the chest. As they passed the orc he pulled the knife from its corpse and kept moving until they were at a rather large tree. He lowered Aewon down so he was sitting against the tree and then turned to the orcs who were coming at him rapidly.

Aewon wanted to protest and say that he shouldn't protect him, but the only thing he could concentrate on was staying awake and trying to stench the bleeding coming from his stomach.

He watched in a haze as Legolas fought. He never made a wasted move and everything he did resulted in the death of an orc. Blood was beginning to form patches on Legolas' clothes, but nothing in his expression gave away any pain as it was set in a mask of concentration.

He hood had fallen from his head and his almost sliver hair was glowing faintly along with the aura around him.

In a flash a dagger seemed to hit Legolas in the arm, but almost as soon as it had penetrated him he pulled it out and threw it back to his assailant thereby rendering another orc dead.

Legolas really was the best fighter in Mirkwood. It was clear to see to anyone who saw him fight with the level of intensity he was now. His moves were flawless and his precision impeccable. As always it seemed impossible for Legolas to feel pain, but Aewon knew better. He had fought with Legolas enough times to know that as soon as he left his battle mode then the pain would come.

Aewon heard some shuffling over to the side and his eyes widened when he saw orcs pushing back towards the bridge. The elves were having a hard time defending it; it would be a lot easier if it weren't there.

"…las." Aewon mumbled weakly trying to get his tongue to work, "Legolas… The bridge…"

Legolas finished off his last enemy and looked towards the bridge immediately seeing what Aewon did.

"Withdraw the roots." Legolas commanded staring at the tree whose roots it was.

Nothing happened.

_You dare think you have the right to demand this hatchling? _The tree boomed angrily.

"Yes!" Legolas shouted, "Quickly."

_You have no power over me! I am older than you could ever dream of becoming!_

Without warning and in the timespan of a second Legolas' aura flared up brightly and the orcs in the clearing barred their eyes screeching.

"REMOVE THEM!" Legolas' voice boomed.

A pitiful shriek erupted from the tree and the roots that made the bridge were quickly pulled back into the earth. The orcs that had been on it at that moment lost their footing and fell into the black water of the river where they instantly lost consciousness and were left to drown.

They were now barricaded on that side of the forest with no way to the halls until the bridge was built once more. The orcs who had been about to cross the bridge growled frustrated and turned around to fight once more.

As the aura around Legolas went out he staggered for a moment, but managed to keep his feet and soon engaged another orc on battle. Aewon frowned in worry when he saw that Legolas' movements had slowed down a little. It wasn't visible if you didn't know where to look, but his strokes became slightly wearier and he didn't go into offense as much.

Aewon tried to force himself to his feet to help Legolas, but as soon as he started moving Legolas barked without looking back, "Stay down."

Aewon sat back down with a weary sigh, knowing that Legolas was right. He would only hinder him if he joined the fight.

Without warning a high-pitched elven scream echoed through the clearing as another fell. Aewon looked at the chaos around him, there was fighting everywhere and bodies littered the forest floor. He immediately started to get dizzy and the colors around him were growing hazy. Legolas' aura seemed brighter than normal as he returned his gaze to him, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks with him.

Aewon coughed weakly and immediately tasted the irony taste of blood in his mouth. The colors were slowly started to become grey as his sight dimmed. The blood soaking his shirt from the wound in his stomach was the last thing he thought about before he blacked out.

O

"Aewon."

Someone was calling his name and shaking him. Aewon's brows furrowed, but his eyelids were too heavy to open.

"Aewon." The voice called again and shook him.

Finally Aewon seemed to find the strength to open his eyes and he found himself gazing up into Legolas clear blue eyes. Legolas smiled wearily to him and clasped his shoulder. "I thought you were never going to graze me with your presence."

Aewon coughed weakly and looked around. There were only five orcs still fighting in the clearing. The other elves were taking care of them while Legolas was kneeling before him. They far enough away that it wasn't likely that they would come towards them, nevertheless Legolas had his body turned halfway towards them and his weapons were still in his hands.

"We are…" Aewon mumbled. "Wining?"

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Yes, my friend. We are wining."

First now the pain emitting from his wound came into his mind and he realized that Legolas was increasing the pressure he had on it. Aewon groaned and close his eyes, but Legolas would have none of it.

"Keep your eyes open." Legolas said sharply. "You need to stay awake. Do you hear me?"

Aewon nodded and opened his eyes halfway.

Legolas reached up for a second placing his hand on Aewon's cheek and then with a faint lighting of his hand he gave some energy to Aewon. Aewon's eyes immediately widened at the strange feeling, but some of the exhaustion left him.

At the same time Legolas closed his eyes for a second and when they opened once more the blueness in them had darkened slightly. Aewon immediately felt guilty and started saying something, but Legolas just shook his head slowly and looked towards the fighting elves.

That was when he saw one of the orcs he had previously thought dead get up and move toward Gwonor who was fighting another orc. With a snarl Legolas threw one of his knives at the orc, but the orc saw it at the last moment and avoided it narrowly. Its attention was now turned to Legolas and it started running towards them posing its sword.

Legolas stood up quickly and pulled a smaller knife from his boot to compensate for the one he threw away. He met the first strike of the orc's in mid air. It was so strong that the blades vibrated under the pressure and Legolas spun his knives around to get the sword off. The orc didn't spare any time in striking again and Legolas once again parried, this time spinning around the orc at the same time and using the smaller knife to stab it in the leg.

The orc howled and reached down to rip the blade out of its thigh. He chucked it at Legolas, but as he had been expecting it, it was easily avoided. Legolas was soon drawn into a sequence of parries and strokes. It was strange fighting with only one knife and he found himself sorely missing the other one. It was difficult defending against a sword with only one knife.

After another block Legolas spun around and got some distance between them. At that moment a shout went through the air, "Legolas!"

Legolas saw something glinting as it spun its way towards him. With superior senses and great skill he managed to catch the hilt of his other knife as it spun towards him and at that moment he whirled around and attacked the orc more ferociously than ever forcing the orc to do nothing but parry as he continued to land strikes. Finally with a powerful swipe his blade ran across the orc's throat and black blood sprayed from it. The orc fell to the ground gurgling for a few seconds but then growing still.

Legolas staggered, but a hand reached out to steady him. When he looked up he saw that it was Gwonor. Legolas stood up straight once more and looked around for a second to see that all the orcs were finished and that every elf in the clearing were looking towards him in awe. He sheathed the knives quickly.

Legolas looked at Gwonor and asked, "You threw me the knife?" Gwonor nodded, "Thank you."

"Let's see it as repaying the debt for saving my life in the first place My Prince." Gwonor smiled. "The reason you lost it was because you threw it when the orc was about to attack me."

Legolas inclined his head in agreement and then looked towards the standing elves. Some were helping others in the clearing and others were waiting for his orders. He quickly divided them in half. One to make sure the orcs were dead and pile their bodies and one to gather injured and felled elves.

Legolas breathed deeply and then turned towards the river. He immediately saw the elves standing on the other bank without having the possibility to cross without the bridge. The injured would need the skills of the two healers.

Legolas limped slightly as he moved toward the tree which roots previously made the bridge. He still had an arrow sticking out from his thigh. Not far out, because he had broken the shaft off, but still.

He stepped up to the tree and placed his palm and forehead against it. "I am sorry." He whispered. "I thank you for holding the bridge for so long and I apologize for asking you so harshly to remove it, but I was running out of time."

_Hmm. _The tree rumbled. _Blood shedding affects us all. I will accept your apology, but not without a sacrifice from you. It took a lot to remove the roots after having them there for centuries._

"If you restore the bridge I will give you some of my energy." Legolas said. He knew that if he wanted to he could force the tree to make the bridge, but the tree had done a lot for them over the years just by holding the bridge and it wouldn't be possible got the patrols to function as they did if it wasn't there. He didn't want to become enemies with thetree if he could help it.

_I will accept this._

Legolas closed his eyes and focused. The blue light around him brightened, but this time it wasn't forceful but gentle and it slowly streamed into the tree. The bark livened up slightly beneath his palm and the tree hummed satisfied.

As Legolas did this roots once more started to emerge from the riverbank and slowly entwined as they passed over the dark waters and finally hefted themselves into the other bank.

When it was over Legolas drew back into his own mind slightly disorientated from exertion and breathed deeply while leaning against the tree. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and Legolas opened his eyes. He took a step away from the tree and looked at Ecphen, one of the healers they had left on the other back.

"My Prince." Ecphen said with a concerned frown. "You are injured please allow me to take care of your wounds."

Legolas shook his head and answering, "Do not worry about me. Take care of the others first."

Ecphen narrowed his eyes slightly, "Your eyes give you away Legolas. The light blue in them has darkened, you know that that only happens when you're over exhausted and badly injured."

"I did not say that I was not Ecphen." Legolas sighed, "I think it's plain to the eye that I am injured and tired, but you are only two healers and the amount of wounded that we have is already too much for you. I hate to break this to you, but I will survive these wounds even if they are not treated, others will not survive theirs and that is why I want you to help them. I can wait."

Ecphen clicked his tongue thoughtfully, but nodded defeated. He took some healing supplies out of his bag and handed them to Legolas before walking over to his fellow healer and analyzing the situation.

Legolas smirked, leaned against the tree once more and finally allowed his mind to acknowledge the pain almost every inch of his body was sending him, his body was going to fail him at some point so it might as well be a planned time. He ground his teeth together so tightly he could feel tension and pain shooting up along his jaw. His breathing sounded heavy in his own ears.

Slowly he forced himself to relax and unclench his jaw. The tension wasn't helping him; it only made the pain worse. He looked down and evaluated his injuries. He had the arrow wound in his shoulder, it had bled quite a bit since he had pulled the arrow out, and the arrow in his thigh, that one would have to be pulled out. Along with that he had a stab wound in his arm and several cuts.

Legolas reached down and touched the arrow in his thigh suppressing the urge to hiss in pain. He breathed deeply while closing his hand around the shaft of the arrow and leaned his head back against the tree with closed eyes. After a few more deep breaths his jaws clenched once more and with a bit back snarl he yanked the arrow from his thigh. He used a few seconds checking it for poison and then flung it away in disgust.

He then bent down and picked up the bandages Ecphen had left him. He tied some tightly around his leg, shoulder, arm and the deepest cuts, but ignored the rest. After leaning tiredly against the tree for some minutes he pushed off and cursed, as the first steps he took were wobbly, but then he straightened out once more returned to being the commander and prince.

He walked first over to Aewon, who had been seen to by the healers. His complexion was pale and he had bandage wrapped tightly around him stomach, but he looked better than what Legolas had last seen. When he kneeled before him and placed his hand on Aewon's forehead, his eyes opened and he looked at Legolas.

"You all right my Prince?" Aewon asked strained.

Legolas smiled slightly and answered, "I am all right Aewon. I have you to thank for that, though I cannot say I agree to you throwing yourself before me and taking an arrow."

"Just doing my duty." Aewon grinned.

"Aye." Legolas agreed. "Almost too well. Sleep once more my friend."

Aewon's eyes slowly closed as he descended once more into sleep. Legolas sighed and then stood up once more he walked over to the wounded that had been gathered, the two healers were running from elf to elf taking care of their wounds, but there was one section they left off and Legolas knew why.

After a deep breath, Legolas walked over there looking sadly at the mortally wounded. Some elves were either trying to make them more comfortable or to give them company.


	9. Duty of a prince

Legolas walked over to one of the elves lying alone by the side. He was breathing heavily and the light around him was nearly diminished. He was dying.

"Eredth." Legolas said when he saw who it was. He was reminded of the times he had sparred with him over the years and the patrols they had been on together as he walked over to sit by his side.

"…My …Prince…" Eredth muttered weakly, but then coughed.

"Shh…" Legolas breathed and took Eredth's hand. "Do not speak it will hurt less."

Eredth coughed up some blood, but ignored what Legolas said and whispered, "Have I… served you… well… my Prince?"

"Aye. You have served both me and Mirkwood to the utmost of your strength." Legolas said sincerely and squeezed his hand. "We won the battle with your help and now our halls and families are safe once more. The valor you have shown today will get you into the halls of Mandos and there you will dwell in peace. Do not fear."

"Then… I can… die…" Eredth breathed, "A… proud elf… Take care of…"

"I will take care of everyone that has loved you." Legolas said. "They will not suffer."

A smile rose the corners of Eredth's mouth as the last breath him. His usually deep blue eyes darkened and the light left him. He gently closed his eyes to the world.

Legolas gently kissed Eredth brow whispering, "Take this elf willingly as he had fought with valor. May the stars guide his path forever as he delves into the blessed realm."

Then he stood up and walked over to the next.

Gwí

Thôn

Arrad

Rivorn

Megor

Tospen

Nír

It was all the same. Elves that he had known for hundreds of years were dying before him, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't walk away because he saw their eyes light up with pride as he came to them. A prince sitting by their deathbed saying goodbye, that was what they needed, not one who hid from the pain it caused to do this.

The last one in the row was different than the rest. Instead of wanted his reassurances and calming abilities. Glamrem grabbed his tunic and hauled him close as soon as he had sat down. Legolas let himself be pulled down until his ear was nearly at Glamrem's mouth. He could both feel and hear Glamrem's harsh breathing.

"I know… what he is doing… to you… my Prince." Glamrem mumbled. "I am… one of the few… who considered it… in the beginning… but then I saw… it happen… and I knew that… it was true. The others have not… seen it yet… luckily… or else they would… not follow his orders…"

Legolas tensed slightly as Glamrem said this, but didn't interrupt him.

"You need to stay… strong… Legolas." Glamrem voice said so weakly that even though Legolas was so close he had to strain himself to hear it. "It won't hurt… to land… a few blows… yourself once… in a while… would it? I know the queen… died… but that is no… excuse for what he… is doing to you… But I guess… that no matter what… he is… still… your… …father…"

Glamrem gasped one last time, but then his body went limp and Legolas drew away slowly. This death was the only one that had managed to bring tears to his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall.

Gently he closed Glamrem's eyes and kissed his forehead. "Thank you my friend." He whispered. "May the stars guide your path forever as you delve into the blessed realm."

Legolas looked around him once more and saw that the healers were still walking from elf to elf, but it seemed to be less frantically. He considered helping the healers, but banished the idea as he was starting to feel slightly sick. It wouldn't help anyone if he collapsed.

Legolas sighed and got to his feet cursing inwardly as his vision darkened momentarily. He must have lost more blood and given more energy then anticipated. He walked over to Aewon and sat down beside him resting his back against the tree's bark. His eyes slid shut and the sounds around him dulled.

"Legolas?" Aewon's voice questioned hoarsely.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Aewon. Aewon's eyes were tired and slightly disorientated, but they sharpened and widened as they took him in.

"Are you …all right?" Aewon asked. "Your eyes have…"

Legolas cursed inwardly, it was always the eyes. Whenever he was wounded, or exhausted, or stressed, or feeling any bad feelings they would darken and only continue to do so as his condition deteriorated.

"-darkened. They aren't azure anymore they're just …blue." Aewon finished.

Legolas frowned for a moment but then shook his head and closed his eyes once more. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ecphen!" Aewon shouted as loudly as he could with his wound. Legolas' eyes snapped up and he glared at Aewon when he saw that Ecphen had responded to his call and was now nearing them hastily. He groaned exasperated and closed his eyes.

"I am fine." He persisted when Ecphen came over to him.

"Of course." Ecphen said almost seriously. "Would you mind opening your eyes then?"

Legolas knew there was no way to avoid it so he slowly opened his eyes and looked as shock flittered through Ecphen's expression.

"Legolas!" He gasped and immediately kneeled beside him. He grabbed Legolas' wrist and felt his slow pulse.

"Has everyone been looked after?" Legolas asked with surprising clarity, as though his condition wasn't as it was. "Have you managed to save everyone?"

Ecphen started unbinding the already bloodied bandage around Legolas' wounds, but said at the same time, "Yes we've healed everyone to the best of our abilities. We will have to hurry back to Mirkwood though as some are still critical. It's impossible to perform any sort of operation out here."

"Thank you," Legolas said sincerely.

Ecphen nodded absentmindedly as he took in Legolas' injuries. "Why didn't you come to me before my Prince?" Ecphen asked. There was a lot of blood on the prince, but not nearly enough of it was black to calm him. "These wounds are serious."

"I know they are." Legolas said. "I didn't come to see you because I knew that I could take it. I would have come to you if I couldn't."

"Your reasoning needs to be adjusted." Ecphen sighed.

Legolas smirked, "I am allowing you to take care of them now."

"Were any of the arrows poisoned?" Ecphen asked. Legolas shook his head. "Do you mind taking off your shirt?"

Legolas sighed and started by unclasping his cloak and weapons then he unfastened his wrist guards, they were made of leather with an embroidered tree. It was difficult to move the shoulder he had been shot in so he untied the straps in his leather jerkin with one hand and then eased it off, doing the same thing with his blue tunic and white undershirt.

While he did this Ecphen had walked over to the fire and gathered some supplies. He watched him for a moment, but then closed his eyes once more while taking off the bandages that were still wound around his bruised ribs from before. They had loosened during the battle and had been cut in several places. Afterwards he just sat, trying to ignore the eyes Aewon without a doubt had on him.

Ecphen gathered the last herbs and then turned around. He ground his teeth in concern when he saw Legolas sitting almost falling asleep with his torso cut and bruised. After a sigh he hurried over and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Immediately Legolas' eyes snapped up. The blue irises looked questionably at him, as he didn't say anything and continued to stare. It was strange to see Legolas blue eyes when his normal eyes were almost like ice and it made him worry because he couldn't know how much pain Legolas was in, that was something Legolas would never admit to.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" Ecphen asked as he sat down. He already knew the answer before Legolas it.

"No."

Ecphen nodded reluctantly and said, "Then rest while I take care of your wounds."

Legolas sat back and watched as Ecphen started taking care of the wounds, but after a while his eyes slid shut once more. The irregular bouts of pain keeping him from falling asleep as Ecphen took care of the wounds. Some time passed before Ecphen asked him to sit away from the tree so he could wound bandage around his torso. Legolas did that and arched his eyebrow as he appeared to get completely covered in white bandages. His leg wound was already covered.

"There." Ecphen sighed, "All done."

"Perfect." Legolas said and got to his feet. "Thank you Ecphen."

Ecphen looked incredulously at him and protested, "What are you doing getting up my Prince? Your body needs rest."

Legolas laughed and walked away while saying, "I'm still leader of this gathering Ecphen." Then he whistled and immediately Móre trotted from the other side of the river, across the bridge and over to Legolas.

Legolas gently stroked his mane while whispering to him in elvish. The he reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a new set of clothes. He quickly changed out of his blood-soaked and cut clothes and slipped into the new set, once again tying his wrist guards around his wrists and strapping his knives to his back.

The rest of the evening passed with planning how to transport the dead and injured back to the halls as well as taking care of provisions and horses. It was decided that a group would ride back to the halls with the wounded that could bear to be moved and then some would come back with a wagon.

That night Legolas walked amongst the wounded inquiring of their conditions and wishing them swift recovery as well as thanking them for their courage. The forest was almost completely dark around him, as the fire had been extinguished so it wouldn't attract unwanted eyes.

The battle had been hard and grievous, but also necessary and it seemed that none of the elves regretted having fought it, even the wounded. There was an air of both mourning and victory around them.

Many of the elves were watching Legolas with fierce pride. Everyone had seen how he had fought and how wounded he had been, but Legolas' back, as always, was straight and his chin lifted. Everyone had seen what he had done for the dying as well as the injured. There was no doubt that Mirkwood loved its prince and would follow him through anything. If they only knew what Thranduil was doing then it would be the beginning of a riot.

They hadn't suffered more than they had during the fight because of Legolas' skills. First his impeccable tactic and then his fighting, a lot of the orcs had been slayed by his arrows or knives and even with his injuries he had kept going, never once faltering.

"My Prince?" Gwonor called to the walking Legolas. Legolas turned around and looked at Gwonor, "Me and my son will take the first watch we have some catching up to do. You don't have to take it."

Legolas smiled at the underlying request in that sentence. They wanted him to rest. Probably every elf in the clearing wanted him to rest because they were all looking at him at the moment, "All right then Gwonor." Legolas said, "It's all yours. I'll take this opportunity to sleep. If something happens or if you're uncertain about anything don't hesitate to wake me."

"Of course my Prince."

He turned his back to Gwonor once more and walked away over towards Móre. It was almost impossible to contain his laughter when he heard audible sighs of relief from the spectators.

"Rest Móre." He breathed as he gently stroked his mane, "You will need your strength tomorrow."

Móre stood by the tree, which roots made the bridge, so Legolas jumped up onto the branch over Móre and sat against the tree's trunk. As he closed his eyes he felt the trees energy pulsating around him. The tree hummed underneath him.

_You're tired hatchling. Sleep easily, I will watch over you._

"Why would you do that?" Legolas asked softly without opening his eyes.

_The orcs were not only enemies of yours, but they were enemies of the forest and that is not something I can forgive. By fighting them you saved our branches as well as your halls. I am not sure I am supposed to like you Legolas Blue-Light, but I can find no faults within your heart. I will serve you as long as that serving is reasonable. _

"I will not ask you to do anything that is not within your comfort zone without the outmost need." Legolas promised, "I am grateful for your allegiance and the bridge you hold have helped us many times over the years and for that I will be ever grateful. I can never do anything to repay that."

_You are doing enough. Respect the woods Legolas that is all we wish for._

"I shall do so gladly."

_Now sleep. This evening your blood has stained the ground over my roots and your energy has coursed through my veins. _

Legolas nodded and after easing himself into a slightly better position he, without effort let sleep carry him away. His already closed eyes remained that way, unlike what was normal for elves.


	10. Arriving home

After two days of riding they finally reached the Elven-Kings Halls. Legolas had ridden with Aewon before him the whole way. Aewon hadn't been happy about it, but the fact remained that he was unable to ride by himself and that Legolas was one of those who were capable of riding. At the moment he had fallen unconscious and Legolas had one of his arms placed around his waist to hold him up.

Legolas gazed at the gate before him and reached up to put his palm against it.

_I, Legolas Thranduilion, ask for entrance into the halls of my father's._

The gates swung open and the company galloped the rest of the way to the courtyard before the entrance to the halls. News of their arrival had thankfully reached the halls and as soon as they came into the courtyard healers came out and took the wounded, including Aewon.

Legolas gave someone the task of arranging the wagons and handed Móre over to one of the stable boys before walking into the halls and through them until he stood before his father's office. He knocked and when 'enter' sounded from the other side of the door he stepped in. Thranduil looked up as he came in.

"You are back." Thranduil stated and leaned back in the chair.

Legolas nodded and walked farther into the room until he stood before the king's desk. "The orcs have been destroyed."

Thranduil arched his eyebrow and leaned forwards once more. "I want a full report." He said.

Legolas sighed inwardly knowing that he couldn't get Thranduil to wait until the next morning and began reporting.

"You think that they were being controlled by someone either inside these halls or someone who been inside them in the past?" Thranduil asked when he was done.

Legolas nodded, "They were not orcs from these parts and therefore I find it strange that they would, not alone know they way, but furthermore get that far into the forest without raising much alarm or getting attacked by other things, such as spiders."

"It's true that that is enough to raise a doubt, but still not enough to make a conclusion." Thranduil said thoughtfully, "I cannot see why anyone would want to harm us."

Legolas shrugged. He didn't show anything outwardly because he was in the presence of his father, but he was drained and in pain, he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Thranduil scrutinized him and then commented, "Your eyes are darker than normal. Are you wounded?"

Legolas smiled slightly and said, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with my King. Is that all or can I go?"

Thranduil's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but then he sighed and said, "Very well you may leave. You have given me a lot to think about."

Legolas bowed and then walked out from the office. He walked resolutely through the halls fully intent on reaching his room before anyone else got a grip on him. Hithel and Gwaur were probably there, but it was late they were hopefully sleeping.

Finally he arrived at his door. After taking a deep breath he opened it softly and walked inside. There was light in the fireplace, but no one was in the room. He could hear breathing coming from the door to his left where his bedroom was. They were probably sleeping in there at the moment. He had to be quiet if he didn't want to wake them.

He closed his eyes for a second, but even though he had an urge to sit down on the couch he knew that if he first sat down then he wouldn't get back up. He sighed once more and started taking off his weapons and outer clothes until he was only dressed in undershirt and leggings.

As Legolas was laying some new logs onto the fire the door to his bedroom opened and Gwaur stepped out looking as if he had just woken up. His eyes sharpened though when he saw who it was.

"Legolas." Gwaur breathed. Then concern flew into his expression when he saw pain and tiredness in Legolas' posture. It wasn't much, almost not noticeable, but it never was with Legolas. The fact that he even had a chance of seeing it meant that it was bad.

Legolas stood up and turned towards Gwaur. Gwaur's eyes widened when he saw blood on Legolas' shirt. His wounds had bled during the ride to the halls partially due to the fact that he had held Aewon before him.

"Sorry for waking you." Legolas said softly, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Gwaur shook his head and stepped towards Legolas. "You're wounded." He said and gently took Legolas arm, "Come sit down."

Legolas sat down heavily on the couch and leaned his head back while closing his eyes. Gwaur watched him worriedly for a moment before going into the bathroom and pouring a glass of water.

"Legolas?" He called when he stepped up to Legolas with the glass in his hand. Legolas made no indication of having seen him so he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it, once again calling Legolas' name.

This time Legolas' eyes slowly opened revealing that his eyes were slightly darker than normal. Gwaur frowned in confusion he was completely certain that Legolas' eyes were lighter than that. Then he remembered a conversation he had once had with Hithel.

"_Your eyes remind me of my brother's…" Hithel said softly as she looked him deep into the eyes while sitting on his lap._

_Gwaur laughed and said, "Your eyes must be deceiving you. Legolas' eyes are almost like ice."_

"_Not always." Hithel said with a hint of sadness._

_Gwaur cocked his head to the side in confusion and brushed her hair behind her ear._

_Hithel sighed, "When he is deeply distressed or his body's condition is critical then the shade of his eyes darkens. When mother died and Ada changed his eyes darkened; they used to be even brighter than they are now. After mother died the only thing that showed me his grief was the color of his eyes. Always the big brother he never wanted anything to happen to me and he would protect and comfort me. I fear I have done little to repay him…"_

_Gwaur shook his head and kissed his gently. When they broke apart he said, "Legolas loves you and he is strong. Trust him."_

"Gwaur?" Legolas asked slightly slurry and squinted at him.

"Valar Legolas…" Gwaur breathed. "You should have gone to the healing wing. How wounded are you?"

Legolas frowned and passed his hand over his face. He immediately looked slightly more alert and coherent. "I am fine. I just need to sleep some."

Gwaur nodded and held out the glass of water. "Drink this first." He said, "You've probably lost a lot of blood. Am I right?"

Legolas shrugged, but took the glass and quickly emptied it.

"What about the orcs?" Gwaur asked.

Legolas swung his legs onto the couch and lay down on his back. He draped one of his arms over his forehead and muttered with closed eyes, "We managed to defeat them, but not without casualties…"

Gwaur nodded, but didn't know what to say. After a moment he said, "Kirion has missed you."

Legolas' lips curved up into a small smile and then his breathing deepened as he fell asleep with closed eyes.

Gwaur sighed and got to his feet. He placed the empty glass on the table and walked over to the door that led to Legolas' bedroom. He felt guilty for leaving Legolas to sleep on the couch, but he didn't want to wake Hithel and Kirion, who was sleeping between them. He stepped quietly into the room and lay down on the bed.

"…Gwaur?" Hithel muttered sleepily from where she was lying. She raised her head and looked at him. "Were you up?"

Gwaur smiled and reached over Kirion to brush his hand over her hair. "Legolas has come back." He said. Hithel's eyes immediately widened and she sat up.

"He is sleeping now Hithel." Gwaur said, "You can see him in the morning."

But Hithel was having none of it. She stood up and hastily pulled a robe over her nightgown before stepping through the door. A gasp left her throat as she took in her pale, sleeping and slightly bloodied brother. She hurried over to him aware that Gwaur had gotten up once more as well and was right behind her.

She kneeled down before Legolas and brushed his hair out of his forehead without Legolas having any reactions to it. "Legolas?" She called, but he didn't wake up.

"He is exhausted Hithel. Let him sleep." Gwaur said.

"Have you checked his wounds?" Hithel asked bordering on panic. "Do you know what they are? How serious they are?"

Gwaur shook his head then sighed, giving up on trying to get her to stop worrying about Legolas. "Let's check them now while he's sleeping."

Hithel nodded and quickly went over to find Legolas' stash of healing supplies. Meanwhile Gwaur was easing Legolas' shirt off. He did it carefully so he wouldn't wake Legolas up; surprisingly Legolas didn't so much as move. Under the shirt his shoulder, arm and chest were wound in bandages.

"O Valar…" Gwaur breathed when the bandages had been removed and all of Legolas' wounds uncovered. Some of them had recently bled.

"What?" Hithel asked sharply and hurried over with her arms full of supplies. A sob left her throat when she saw him and she kneeled beside him. Another sob left her and she buried her head in the nook of Legolas' shoulder and cried. Suddenly a hand came up to rest on her hair, soothingly running down its length.

She thought that it was Gwaur until Legolas' voice muttered playfully, "What are you crying for? I thought I was the one who had been wounded."

Hithel's head jerked up from Legolas' shoulder and looked tearfully at him. Legolas smiled and brushed the tears off of her cheeks.

"You're awake." Hithel stated with a smile.

Legolas frowned, "How long have I been out?"

"Five minutes." Gwaur commented. "I apologize for allowing my wife to wake you. Though I must say that it is surprising that you woke up to her crying and not to being undressed."

Legolas looked down himself and arched his eyebrow at the sight of his wounds. "Ahh yes…" He sighed, "I must have developed at mechanism that wakes me every time I hear someone crying. If it's undressing then it's equal to being in the healing ward and trust me there is no need to wake up there."

Legolas reached up and grabbed the back of the couch to help pull his body into sitting position. He grimaced slightly in pain as especially his wounded shoulder protested. Hithel and Gwaur's hands were there immediately, supporting him as he buried his face in his hands for a second groaning.

"Okay I'm up." Legolas commented weakly. He swung his legs over the side and sat back opening his eyes once more. He let his eyes slide over his wounds checking them. His eyebrows furrowed slightly at the state of them.

He looked up at Hithel and Gwaur asking, "Can you warm some water?"

Hithel and Gwaur immediately did as he said. He knew that none of them had gotten any medical training as neither or them were either warriors or healers, but he guessed that giving them something to do would make them feel helpful. It would have been preferable if Hithel had never seen the wounds, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Legolas leaned forward in the couch and picked through his healing supplies finding everything he needed, amongst that a load of herbs. He took in the state of his leggings and realized that there was really nothing holding him back from tearing them apart so he took knife and cut them so he could get to the wound underneath. After placed the knife back onto the table he unwounded the bloodied bandage. The wound on his thigh was the one that had worsened the most on the ride home.

Hithel and Gwaur soon came back with a bowel of hot water and Legolas poured some of it into a cup. He carefully crushed some herbs into it and stirred it. The smell reminded him of all the other times he had been injured and caused a sigh to leave him. He let the tea cool a moment while he crushed a few herbs into the bowel of water then he took a sip grimacing slightly at the bad taste. Soon though he had drunk all of it.

He held the empty cup out to Hithel and asked, "Pour some wine into this, will you?"

"Wine?" Hithel questioned. Legolas nodded so she stood up and poured some wine into it, trusting Legolas' judgment.

Legolas took up a cloth and dumped it into the water allowing it to drench before he carefully wrung it and started to clean his wounds. When Hithel came over with the cup Legolas drained half of it before continuing.

"Does it hurt?" Hithel asked.

"You've never been wounded, have you Hithel?"

Hithel shook her head.

"Then it's fair for you to ask that question and I will provide you an answer. Yes, it does hurt." Legolas said. "But it is necessary."

Hithel nodded and hesitated before asking, "Do you want me to do it?"

Legolas looked at her for a moment. He knew that if she was doing it then after the comment he had just made she would know that she was hurting him and she would blame herself for it, that was the type of person his sister was. Legolas shook his head. "I am used to it." He said and continued.

When he was done cleaning them he studied the wounds. He knew that the stab wound and the two arrow wounds needed to be stitched. Ecphen hadn't done it in the wild because the risk of infection was higher out there, but it needed to be done.

Legolas drank some wine before found his needle and thread and guiding the thread through the end of the needle. When he looked at Hithel he saw that she had blanched slightly and was staring at the needle.

"Hithel would you do me a favor?" Legolas asked. Hithel started and looked up at him. "Will you go in and check on Kirion?"

Immediately relief flooded into Hithel's expression and she smiled while getting to her feet and disappearing into the bedroom. Legolas looked questionably at Gwaur as well but he shook his head. Legolas nodded and ran the needle through the candle on his table.

Stitching was a painful process, but Legolas had a strong control over his pain and his reactions. He managed to shove own his pain as the needle repeatedly broke through his skin and thankfully his hand weren't shaking.

It was soon over and Gwaur helped him wound bandages once more around his chest, shoulder and leg. Hithel came into the room once more with a fresh shirt. Legolas thanked her and took it on. Then he closed his eyes and leaned back.

Hithel and Gwaur cleaned up quietly. When they were done Hithel came over and squeezed his shoulder. Legolas flinched and groaned. "Wrong one."

Hithel's eyes widened and she quickly released her grip an apology was on its way out of her throat, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm fine." He said, "Although I do admit some sleep would be wonderful."

Hithel nodded and asked, "Do you want to go to your own bed. Gwaur and I will just find one somewhere else. I would hate to steal your bed from you."

"You take it." Legolas mumbled as he lay down on the couch. "It's too far away anyway." Within seconds he was asleep.

Hithel found a blanket and spread it over him. She stayed for some moments watching that slow rise and fall of his chest until Gwaur came over and circled his arms around her waist while kissing her neck.

"Just let him sleep." He whispered, "Let's go to bed darling."

Hithel nodded and allowed him to guide her into the bedroom where Kirion was still sleeping.


	11. He is your son!

"LEGOLAS!"

The door flew up and slammed into the wall beside it as Thranduil strode into the room. Even the loud noise didn't wake Legolas up from his unconscious-like sleep. Thranduil paused for a moment staring at his son's closed eyes and slow rise and fall of his chest with horror. The scene reminded him too much of when his wife had died.

"No…" Thranduil gasped horrified and moved towards Legolas.

"Don't go near him!" Kirion shouted and ran into the room from Legolas' bedroom. He ran over to stand between his father and the motionless figure of his brother with his arm spread wide open glaring at the king while tears were running down his cheeks.

Thranduil paused for a moment eyeing Kirion then he snarled and grabbed the front of Kirion's tunic. Kirion sobbed in fright.

On the couch Legolas eyes opened and he took in the scene before him while slowly sitting up. "Let him go," Legolas said deadly cold.

"Can't you see that it is all his fault?" Thranduil hissed as he hauled Kirion closer and glared at him. "Since he came to this world everything has been destroyed. He killed my wife and drove my daughter away. Now you're wounded as well and it is his entire fault! He was the one who made me send you away! Because you started defying me after he was born, I was forced to send you on that mission! IT IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Thranduil slapped Kirion across the cheek and thereby caused his sobs to end in shock for a moment, but then continue even harder.

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Legolas bellowed from where he was sitting.

Thranduil's eyes widened and snapped up to meet Legolas' eyes. His grip on Kirion slackened and allowed Kirion to slip out of his grip and run to the far end of the room where he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest crying.

"I have been gentle with you since mother died!" Legolas shouted as he got to his feet. "NONE of what you mention is Kirion's fault. It is your entire fault. You were the one who drove Hithel away with your hate and your violence! You no longer took care of her like the dad she knew! You shunned her! How could that not have been your fault? You were the one behind all this!"

Thranduil had an expression of horror on his face and his hand clasped over his ears in denial.

"Why the hell do you think I began treating you differently? Why do you think that your end of the table bit by bit emptied? You hurt us more than losing a mother ever could! We needed you! When mother died we needed you, but you! You selfish bastard didn't even think about us! You made our lives living hell over the last years! And you have the nerve to blame it all on Kirion?" Legolas by now was standing right in front of Thranduil who cowered before him muttering insanely under his breath.

"HE MADE ME DO IT!" Thranduil roared after some moments.

Legolas slapped him over the cheek and said, "He stood behind you every time you hit me? Every time you made Hithel miserable? He was a baby! He was your son!"

"He is not my son." Thranduil chanted. "He is not my son. He is not my son. He is not my son. He is NOT my son."

"If he is not your son, then I am not your son either!" Legolas snarled.

"He is not taking you away from me!" Thranduil howled. He took a grip on Legolas' shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Legolas gasped in pain as some of the stitches in his injuries snapped and they opened. The pain had left him slightly disorientated so Legolas hadn't known what was going to happen until pain exploded in his stomach.

Legolas groaned and his eyes snapped shut tightly as he felt blood starting to pour down from the stab-wound in his stomach.

It seemed as though Thranduil first now realized what he had done. "No…" He gasped, "Legolas…"

Legolas opened his eyes slowly to look at him as he slid down the wall until he sat on the floor. Since Thranduil was still holding the knife he followed Legolas down with a horrified expression on his face.

For the first time in years Legolas recognized something in his father's expression and he knew that this shock had been great enough to reach through the barriers he had cast around himself.

"No… No… No…" Thranduil gasped, "…What have I done? What have I done?"

Legolas' vision blurred slightly, but he realized that Thranduil wasn't blaming Kirion. He was blaming himself. With enormous effort Legolas managed to place his palm against his father's cheek.

"Your grief was… what did this Ada…" Legolas muttered, "Never forget that… You need to fight it… and return to us…"

Thranduil let out a sob and pulled away from Legolas so he looked him in the eyes. Legolas had difficulty focusing on his father's eyes.

"Legolas…?" A small voice sounded fearfully from the other side of the room.

Thranduil looked over there and for the first time really looked at him son. Kirion's green eyes were red-trimmed from crying and he looked fearfully at Thranduil. The expression in those eyes that reminded him so much of his wife's shocked him and tears started pouring down his cheeks as well.

"I'm so sorry." Thranduil choked and then his mind did the only thing it could to protect him from the vast amounts of pain and guilt he was experiencing, it shut down, elsewise everything would have been too much for him.

Legolas could barely keep his eyes open any more. Everything around him seemed to turn hazy. "Kirion…" He whispered, "Go to the healing wings… and have a healer called Ecphen come… here…"

Kirion immediately ran out of the room in panic, his thoughts buzzing around in his head. He was confused about what had happened. The king had apologized to him. His brother was dying. There had been so much blood.

Tears clouded Kirion's vision and he stumbled falling to his knees. A sob left him and he rested his forehead against the cold floor hugging his arms around himself. Why had Hithel and Gwaur gone out? They would have been able to help Legolas… Now everything was resting on his shoulders. Legolas needed him.

Kirion sobbed once more and slowly got to his small feet running through the corridors once more. It wasn't long before he fell once more, but this time arms wrapped around his middle and stopped him from falling completely.

"Kirion?" Damon's voice asked as he lifted Kirion into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Kirion buried his face in Damon's tunic and cried hardly. "You have… to help… Legolas…."

"Kirion what's wrong with Legolas?" Damon asked panicked.

"Ada… hurt him… told me to get… Ecphen…" Kirion sobbed.

Damon's eyes widened and he immediately ran through the corridors with Kirion in his arms. He didn't stop until he ran into the healing ward. There were no healers in sight but one of the wounded looked up when he came in. Damon immediately saw that it was Aewon.

Aewon's eyes sharpened when he saw Damon and Kirion and he slowly sat up in bed. "What happened?" Aewon asked.

Damon hesitated in telling him, but he knew that Legolas trusted Aewon. He quickly told him what he had learned from Kirion and watched as Aewon paled. "Legolas told him to get Ecphen?" He asked weakly, "Then it's serious…" He quickly drew the covers aside and got out of bed one hand supporting the wound on his stomach.

"Calm Kirion down and tell Hithel and Gwaur." Aewon said urgently as he dressed in a robe. "I will find Ecphen."

Aewon hurried out of the room and down the corridor to Ecphen's room and barged in without knocking. Ecphen immediately looked up from where he had been sleeping. He immediately became alarmed by Aewon's expression and didn't even berate him for being out of bed.

"Thranduil has hurt Legolas." Aewon said shortly.

Ecphen arched an eyebrow, "The king would never hurt his son. That's preposterous Aewon."

Aewon growled, "I can't believe everyone in Mirkwood are so blind that they haven't seen what was going on right beneath their noses the years after Thranduil lost the queen. He has been physically abusing Legolas for years and shunning Kirion. Now a few minutes ago Damon comes running into the healing ward with a distressed Kirion in his arms saying that Thranduil hurt Legolas and asked Kirion to come and get you. Legolas asked for a healer, do you have any idea how serious it is when he does that?"

Ecphen had paled and was currently finding his bag with healing supplies. "Are you sure of this?"

"I figured it out years ago." Aewon snapped impatiently, "Legolas knew that I had, but he never talked about it. I fear something serious has happened this time."

Ecphen nodded and both of them were soon running through the halls not stopping until they ran into Legolas' room and what they saw made their blood run cold. Legolas was lying on the floor with his back against the wall. His skin was ashen and one of his hands placed over a stab wound in his stomach, but nonetheless blood was pooling around him. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

Thranduil was lying beside him with tear tracks down his cheeks and closed eyes.

"No…" Aewon choked and hurried over to Legolas. He knew by first glance that the wound was fatal and Legolas was nearing Mandos' halls with shocking speed.

Ecphen hurried over as well after briefly checking the king discerning that he was only unconscious. He pulled Legolas slightly away from the wall and rolled him onto his back. Legolas' head lolled lifelessly to the side. The knife was still buried in Legolas so Ecphen ripped his shirt away and studied the wound.

Aewon came over with some water he had warmed. Ecphen hadn't even realized that he had left Legolas' side, but took the water gratefully and crushed herbs into it before soaking a cloth in it. Then with enormous care he pulled the knife out of Legolas. Immediately blood started rushing from the wound and Ecphen pressed the wet cloth against it trying to stem the blood flow.

Legolas moaned and his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids. "Come on Legolas. Wake up." Aewon called and brushed Legolas' hair away from his forehead. "That's it my Prince. Come on, join the living."

Legolas moaned once more and opened his eyes slowly. He looked blearily at Aewon before closing briefly once more, when he opened them again they were clearer. "Aewon…?" He muttered, "Weren't you… in the healing ward?"

Aewon smiled down at Legolas and said, "Someone had to be your knight in shining armor my Prince."

Legolas arched an eyebrow slightly, but then closed his eyes once more. "Sure as hell… took you… long enough…" He murmured.

"Legolas stay awake!" Aewon barked.

Legolas' eyes jerked up once more and he stared into Aewon's concerned eyes. He focused on keeping his eyes open and breathed as deeply as he could through the pain coming form the wound in his stomach. Ecphen was pressing cloths tightly against in in attempt to stem the blood flow, but blood kept soaking them. His frown was deepening for each passing minute and Legolas felt his strength slowly diminish along with the loss of blood.

He looked at Aewon again and saw that his worry had intensified drastically. In an attempt to detract him Legolas murmured, "Kirion got you…? …How is he?"

"He was frantic, but Damon is with him." Aewon answered, "They are currently out finding Hithel and Gwaur."

Legolas nodded, but then flinched in pain as Ecphen pressed down harder on the wound.

"Sorry Legolas." Ecphen said.

After some more moments and more soaked cloths Ecphen ground out, "This is pointless. The wound is too deep and it's bleeding too much. I need to cauterize it if you want to live."

"Then do it." Legolas grunted.

Ecphen ground his teeth together a moment before saying to Aewon, "Hold this.". Then when Aewon pressed down on the cloth he walked to the fire and placed a knife in it. He found some bandages and crushed more herbs into the water until it was thicker. By the time he had done this, the knife was almost white.

He looked around and immediately saw a knife with a wooden shaft lying on Legolas' table he took it and the heated knife and kneeled down beside Legolas once more. Aewon moved back to Legolas' head when he came back and he handed him the wooden shafted knife.

Aewon ground his teeth together and held the knife in front of Legolas' mouth. Legolas hesitated before taking it and muttered, "Don't tell anyone… what really happened."

"Legolas you could've been killed." Aewon protested, "We can't have him as king."

"He has never done… anything… to hurt Mirkwood." Legolas murmured. "I want to see… if he changes after this…"

"Fine Legolas." Ecphen said, before Aewon. "We'll see if he changes. If not then I think the people have a right to know and chose if they want him as king. Right now just focus on what's about to happen."

Legolas studied Ecphen for some moments and then looked warily at the gleaming knife in his hand. After breathing deeply he bit down on the wooden shaft Aewon was holding for him.

"Hold him down Aewon." Ecphen muttered as he removed the cloth from the wound and checked it.

Aewon placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and pressed down. He was shocked though when Legolas' eyes shut tightly and he whimpered. Another jolt passed through him when he realized that that part of Legolas' shirt was damp with blood. He quickly released his hold.

"Valar Legolas." Aewon stuttered, "I'm so sorry I forgot."

Legolas breathed deeply through the nose and shook his head slightly. His eyes were still closed.

"Aewon hold him down." Ecphen said without looking up.

"Ecphen he has his other injuries." Aewon said, "They've opened once more."

Ecphen glanced up and looked at Legolas. He immediately saw that pallor of Legolas' skin and knew that he couldn't afford to lose more blood. "It won't matter if we take care of them and he dies from this wound." Ecphen said, "Just hold him down."

Aewon swallowed thickly and found new places to brace Legolas' upper body. Ecphen moved so he was sitting on Legolas' legs careful not to sit on the arrow wound in his thigh. Then he reached up to Legolas' wound and brought the heated knife to it. Legolas tensed when he felt the heat from the blade.

At the moment when Ecphen was about to place the knife against Legolas' wound the door flew open and Hithel and Gwaur came running into the room. The distraction made Legolas and Aewon look up, but Ecphen noticed that the distraction had made Legolas forget and relax. After hesitating for a moment he placed the knife against Legolas' wound.

Legolas eyes snapped shut and a bit back scream filled the air. Aewon immediately tightened his grip on Legolas' upper body and bent down to whisper comforting things in Legolas' ear although he wasn't sure Legolas could hear it. He tightened his grip as Legolas shuddered violently underneath him as his body tried to get away from the pain.

As soon as Legolas' scream had flittered through the air Hithel had shrieked and Thranduil had jerked awake with a panicked and fearful expression on his face. He immediately sought Legolas' form and saw what they were doing and the massive amount of pain Legolas was in. Thranduil paled drastically and his breathing speed up as guilt began to fill him and drown him in its misery.

Legolas' eyes were closed tightly and every muscle in his body was doing nothing else but trying to get away from the source of the pain. Aewon and Ecphen's expressions were tight and pain-filled, but they stubbornly held Legolas in place as Ecphen continued to burn the wound in Legolas' stomach shut. Legolas usually didn't show pain in his expression but this was too much to hold back, it didn't allow him to think clearly, it didn't allow him to even consider hiding it.


	12. Apologies

Finally Ecphen lifted the knife from Legolas' wound and quickly smeared some of the thick herb paste over it before wounding bandage around Legolas' middle.

Legolas was on the border of unconsciousness and didn't seem totally aware of what was going on around him. Aewon had taken the knife out of his mouth and there had been clear marks from Legolas' teeth on the sheath. Legolas was breathing shallowly and quickly, and his eyes were closed.

"Legolas…" Thranduil choked as he came out of his reverie and moved towards him.

Aewon's head snapped up to look at Thranduil the pain of having to inflict pain on Legolas was instantly replaced with cold anger. "Don't even think about coming close to him." He hissed and glared at Thranduil, "Legolas may believe that you have changed, but I still don't trust you. You could've killed him!"

Hithel looked up from Gwaur's chest and looked at her father. She recognized the expression in Thranduil's eyes from before her mother had died and she wanted to forgive him, but the fact remained that Legolas had taken care of both her and Kirion the last years and at that moment he was lying wounded in a pool of blood and Thranduil had been the cause.

A choked back sob escaped from Hithel and she ran out of Gwaur's arms and out the room. Gwaur let her do this.

"Legolas are you with me?" Aewon asked gently and wiped the sweat from Legolas' forehead. Legolas grunted weakly in response, causing Aewon to smile.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gwaur asked Ecphen softly.

Ecphen sighed and answered, "He's strong and I think he'll be fine, but I can't say for sure before he's over the worst. He had lost a lot of blood both from his previous injuries and this one. It seems he was slightly run down even before that. He's probably going to be confined in bed for some time, I know he'll love that."

"…Thrilled…" Legolas murmured.

Gwaur nodded and said, "I'll tell Hithel and Kirion. All right Legolas? I'll take care of Kirion and Hithel. Don't worry about them."

Legolas nodded almost unperceivably, but they could discern some relief in his expression almost hidden by the pain.

The door closed behind Gwaur as he left the room to go after Hithel. When he was gone Legolas coughed weakly and grimaced. His whole body was trembling.

"Legolas when was the last time you slept through a whole night without it being because you were injured?" Ecphen asked.

"…Don't… remember…" Legolas breathed.

Ecphen sighed and then moved slightly closer to Legolas' head. "Open your eyes Legolas." He said. He knew that he could always ask Legolas of the condition of his body, but he also knew that sometimes Legolas could tend to downplay things. In comparison to that his eyes couldn't lie.

Legolas slowly cracked his eyes up. They closed almost immediately again and then opened once more slower. Ecphen hid his shock when he saw that Legolas' eyes were dark blue. Thranduil and Aewon drew in breath sharply.

The room spun as Legolas opened his eyes and he soon closed them again with a groan. He was dizzy and lightheaded, sure signs that he had lost too much blood. The wound in his stomach was still burning with pain and the rest of him wasn't much better. He could feel darkness tug at his consciousness and knew that he couldn't fight it indefinitely.

Faintly he heard someone scramble around beside him and soon a cool cloth was placed on his forehead and was gently run down over his cheeks and neck before getting rewetted.

He was becoming slightly detached from his body and he could only faintly feel as Ecphen started to take care of all his other wounds.

"Please isn't there something I can do to help?" Thranduil's voice begged from his right.

The hand that was running the cool cloth over his forehead stopped and Aewon snarled, "You should just leave."

"Please he is my son."

"How could you do something like this to your son?" Aewon growled. "You don't have the right to even be here! Look at him! Haven't you caused enough pain?"

"I know. I know." Thranduil choked, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I… I just… I don't know. But please, he's my son. I can't lose him. Please you have to let me stay. I beg you."

"Well you should have thought about not wanting to lose him before you stabbed him!"

"Oh Valar, I'm so sorry." Thranduil continued, "Legolas I am so sorry. Ecphen you have to do everything in your power, please I will give you anything, just please don't let him die."

This was the best shot he had. The best shot of getting his father somewhat normal again. He didn't want the shock to wear off and leave Thranduil as he was before. Hithel and Kirion needed a father, well mostly Kirion. He couldn't continue living as he was. He couldn't keep being called devil and he couldn't keep being shunned.

"Let him… stay…" Legolas breathed.

Aewon's eyes snapped to look at Legolas, he hadn't been aware that Legolas was still conscious. "But Legolas!" Aewon protested.

Legolas persisted, "This is… my decision…"

"Will you both just leave my patient alone?" Ecphen finally snapped. "Legolas needs rest, not talk all around him, not questions and certainly not protesting! Now if both of you don't stop talking I will throw you out!"

Legolas smiled weakly at the outburst. It was brief however and he was soon just concentrating on breathing once more. He could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest as if trying to pump an extremely small amount of blood around, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Slowly his breathing started to speed up as well in attempt to get the air his body needed, but it only seemed to enlarge his feeling of dizziness.

"Damn…" Ecphen whispered. He reached up and placed his finger against Legolas' pulse and felt it speeding and getting erratic.

"Ecphen what's going on?" Aewon asked frantically, "Ecphen answer me!"

Ecphen ignored him and instead moved up to Legolas' head. He placed his hands on either side of Legolas' cheeks and his worry increased when he found his cheeks cold. "Come on Legolas." He whispered. "I know that you're still conscious, but I need you to open your eyes for me, all right? You're stronger than this Legolas, come on. Show me that stubbornness I know you for."

Legolas' brows furrowed together and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked sluggishly and seemed disorientated.

"That's it Legolas." Ecphen said softly and reached behind him to take a vile out of his bag. He uncorked it while lifting Legolas' head slightly. "I need you to drink this Legolas." He said and held the vile to his lips. Then he tipped some of it in and watched as Legolas swallowed it. Legolas grimaced and coughed, but Ecphen didn't stop until he had drunken the whole thing.

Ecphen then lowered Legolas' head down once more and said gently, "Good. Now sleep Legolas. Gather your strength."

Legolas' eyes slid shut and not even a second passed by before his breathing deepened and his head rolled slightly to the side.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked weakly, "What was that?"

"I told you Legolas lost a lot of blood before we were even here. His body was in shock." Ecphen sighed, "I gave him something strengthening, but whether or not he will survive this, I cannot say."

Ecphen bandaged the rest of Legolas' wounds in silence and then made Thranduil find some loose fitting clothes for him to wear. He gently put them on Legolas instead of the blood soaked ones he was wearing at the moment. Afterwards he placed his arms under Legolas' knees and back and carried him to his room. He laid Legolas down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Legolas was starkly pale even in comparison to the white pillow under his head.

Thranduil brought a chair over to the bed and sat down heavily. Aewon was on his way into the room as well when Ecphen grabbed his arm.

"Back to the healing wing with you." He said, "Your wound isn't healed enough to be walking around and you need rest. You're certainly not going to look after Legolas."

"I am not leaving him alone with the king." Aewon hissed and tried to get past Ecphen.

"You're not staying with him. I'll find Gwaur or Hithel and send them in." Ecphen said as he started dragging Aewon from the room. He looked back at Thranduil before he was out the door, "If you so much as hurt a hair on his head while I am gone you'll wish you were never born. I am going to come every hour or so to check on him."

Then the two of them left Ecphen dragging Aewon with him.

O

Scenes from the last years flashed painfully through Thranduil's mind as he sat next to his unconscious son. He wanted to take one of Legolas' hands in his own and hold it close, but he didn't know if he had the right anymore. Although it was something he preferred if he couldn't, he could remember every single episode when he had hurt Legolas over the years and this last one was also clear in his memory. The feeling of blood starting to run onto his fingers after he had stabbed his son sickened him.

He buried his head in his hands. How could he have done that? What had possessed him to do that? He couldn't understand half of it. The past years he had been controlled by vast amounts of anger and he had acted on it unable to hold it back.

He had seen how his family had changed over the years. The only one who had stayed with him was also the one who had been hurt the most, Legolas. Legolas had taking hit after hit through the years and now he couldn't explain his actions. Now he had no idea what could have driven him to do it and now he had no idea if he was ever going to get his family back after what he had done.

Did he even deserve to have his family back?

Legolas had almost died and that was his fault, his entire fault. He had been the one who had stabbed Legolas. He had been the one who has grabbed the knife and buried it in his own son's stomach. None of it had been Kirion's fault or someone else's fault. Everything had been his fault. He got nauseous just thinking about it now.

Tears started pouring down Thranduil's cheeks. He leaned forward in the chair and brushed his hand over Legolas' forehead.

"Valar. I am so sorry Legolas." He choked as more tears started flowing down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I've been terrible to you. I've been terrible to everyone, your sister, your brother… but most of all you. I don't see how you'll ever forgive me for what I have done, but I know that I will fight for your forgiveness till there is nothing left of me. I am so sorry Legolas…"

"It might work better if he were awake to hear it."

Thranduil's head jerked in the direction of the door. Not in anger or menace, but curiosity he looked at the elf standing there.

This was the man who had married his daughter. Gwaur. He was a teacher. He stood in the doorway to Legolas' bedroom wearing an expression of calmness, but Thranduil also noticed that Gwaur's eyes were very guarded and watched him as if every move he made would end up hurting someone.

He swallowed thickly knowing that they hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot or rather he had given him the cold shoulder and he was almost certain that he would've hit him once if Legolas hadn't rushed between them and taken the blow. The things he had shouted about him and Hithel hadn't exactly been comforting.

Gwaur had been there for Hithel when he had not. When he had been the cause for Hithel's unhappiness Gwaur had been the one to comfort her, to take care of her.

"I owe you an apology as well." Thranduil said hesitantly. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"I won't accept it." Gwaur said as he walked into the room, "Not until Hithel makes up her mind about you. She's the one you have hurt the most out of her and I so she should be the one to make the decision. You are also her father, not mine."

Thranduil swallowed thickly and looked down on the covers of the bed, "How is she?" He asked softly.

"She is upset." Gwaur said as a matter of fact as he dragged a chair over to Legolas' other side. "Her brother almost died this evening, stabbed by her own father who by the way maybe turned back to the normal father she remembers before her mother died. She is confused and doesn't know whether to kill you or hug you."

Thranduil buried his head in his hands once more muttering, "Valar what have I done…?"

"I think you know exactly what you have done." Gwaur said, "The question is, can you make it right? And how?"

"Kirion is afraid of me…" Thranduil whispered, "Hithel is confused and hurt… I don't even now about Legolas… Valar I could've killed him… He'll never forgive me."

"If I know Legolas right," Gwaur said slowly while looking at Legolas. Thranduil looked up at this. "Then he will be your first ally. From the moment he wakes up he will not shun you, or get mad at you, he will support you and help you with Hithel and Kirion, but he will never give you his heart again."

"Then I have lost him…" Thranduil whimpered.

Gwaur nodded and looked seriously at Thranduil, "Do you have any idea what you have put him through? The first part of your mourning you were unable to take care of anything. That means that Legolas, who had just lost his mother, took care of the kingdom, his sister, a new infant brother and you. Obviously he had to have gotten some help, but he had no one to lean on. When you started to change he had no one to lean on either. He didn't even tell anyone because you were a good king even if you weren't a good father, and no matter what you did you _were _his father."

"You weren't here at that moment…" Thranduil breathed, "How do you know this?"

"Hithel told me. She has always felt guilty for not taking some of the burden off of her brother's shoulders, but she didn't have the heart to do anything after her mother died and she lost her father in the same day."

Thranduil swallowed thickly and then asked hesitantly, "Will you tell me about Kirion?"

A smile found its way to Gwaur's lips when he thought about Kirion. "He is a small bundle of joy. Legolas raised him mostly, Hithel helped a bit, but Legolas had the most responsibility. He can melt everyone with his smile and his eyes show clearly the emotion he's feeling. He doesn't have that much self-esteem and he tends to feel unsafe when he isn't by Legolas' side, but we both know whose fault that is."

Thranduil winced.


	13. Valar what have I done?

They sat for a moment in silence until someone knocked on the door. Gwaur stood up and went over to open the door. Outside stood Hithel with Kirion in her arms. Kirion was crying softly in her arms, but as he looked into the room and saw Thranduil sitting beside his brother his eyes went wide with fear and he hid his face in the nook of Hithel's shoulder sobbing. "Please don't let him hurt Legolas…" He sobbed.

Hithel ran her hand comfortingly through his hair and after looking briefly at her father looked to Gwaur.

"What are you doing here?" Gwaur asked gently and brushed Hithel's hair behind her ear.

"Kirion wanted to see Legolas." She answered tentatively, "How is he?"

Gwaur looked at Legolas and shook his head slightly before looking at Hithel once more to say, "He hasn't woken up. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let Kirion see him."

A tear rolled down Hithel's cheek and she said shakily, "Gwaur I don't know how to comfort him. He won't stop crying. Legolas was the one who was always there for him. He always knew what to say and do. I don't know how to do this. I mean look at me, I made a mistake even bringing him here…"

"Shh…" Gwaur breathed and brushed his thumb over Hithel's tear wiping it away. "Legolas is going to be all right, trust him. He always was a warrior. He's going to make it through this as well, wait and see. As for Kirion, how about the two of us take him down in the kitchens and get some warm milk, hmm?"

"We can't just leave Legolas alone with…" Hithel protested.

Gwaur placed his finger over Hithel's mouth to stop her. He stepped out of Legolas' bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Legolas will be fine. Thranduil won't do anything to him, trust my judgment."

Hithel nodded hesitantly and let Gwaur take Kirion out of her arms and kiss her.

"Hello there, Kirion." He smiled. Kirion looked up from Gwaur's chest. "Your brother's going to be just fine. He just needs to sleep to regain his strength, so how about we in the meantime go down to the kitchens, drink some warm milk and eat some cake while we wait for him to wake up. Would you like that?"

Kirion sniffed and nodded with swimming eyes. "Legolas used to take me down for warm milk…"

"That's because warm milk can heal anything." Gwaur said, "Make you feel all warm inside. How about we make a cup for him when he wakes up and then you can bring it to him?"

Kirion nodded and rested his head against Gwaur's chest. "…I want him to wake up now… He would always wake up when I came into his room…"

"Patience little one." Gwaur murmured, "Patience."

Gwaur then shuffled Kirion's weight so he was holding him with one arm and put his other around Hithel, knowing that she needed comfort and safety as well. He shouldn't have left her alone with Kirion in the first place.

O

Ecphen came into the room surprised to see that Thranduil was still there. An entire night had passed since Legolas had lost consciousness and the king was stubbornly remaining by his side.

Ecphen sighed and moved over to the bed. He looked down at Legolas and sat down on his bedside.

Legolas had developed a high fever, most likely due to the cauterization. He could tell that Legolas wasn't giving up and that he was fighting in there, but he was starting to wonder if it was enough. The longer his fever was this high and the longer he didn't wake up the higher risk that he was going to lose his life.

He placed his palm on Legolas' burning forehead. He was cold sweating and there were red flushes on his cheeks showing the fever coursing through his veins.

"Please." Thranduil whispered from the chair he was sitting in. "Isn't there something you can do…?" He had his head buried in his hands.

Ecphen sighed and said, "I'll give him more fever-reducing herbs, but this the last portion I can give him. If the fever doesn't break soon he is going to die."

Thranduil didn't make any reaction except for his shoulders starting to shake. Ecphen almost took pity on him, but only almost. He still couldn't believe what the king had done to his son.

Ecphen rewetted a cloth and wiped Legolas face before rewetting it once more and placing it on his forehead. He then pulled back the covers and unwounded the bandage around Legolas' stomach and checked the wound. It was looking slightly irritated, so Ecphen cleaned it once more and placed some herbs on it before bandaging it once more.

Afterwards he made some new fever-reducing tea and then gently helped Legolas drink it. When he finished he looked up and saw that Thranduil was watching his moves. With the amount of devastation, pain and guilt in Thranduil's eyes it was impossible for him not to pity him. Ecphen hesitated a moment before extending his hand and clasping Thranduil's shoulder.

"Trust Legolas." He said heartily, "He is strong. Stronger than any I know. If anyone is going to make it through this it's him."

Thranduil's jaw tightened and he nodded.

"Keep the cloth on his forehead cool and if you can then make him drink some water." Ecphen said while he gathered his things. "Call me if anything changes. If not then I'll be back in an hour."

O

Waking up was like slowly crawling out of a hole of darkness and numbness. He could see the light at the end, but the closer he got to it the more pain he started to feel. He couldn't even remember why he was in pain. Had he been wounded?

His whole body was sending him pain, especially his stomach. His stomach? With a start the memories came back to him. His father had stabbed him. Not only had he stabbed him, but also he had had the decency to return to normal afterwards and therefore he couldn't just punch him in the face. …Or could he?

Legolas opened his eyes slowly and in a haze he moved his head to the side and looked down. There, halfway on his own chair and halfway lying on the bed, was his father. Thranduil had stayed beside him and eventually fallen asleep by his bedside. Legolas didn't know how long it had been since he had lost consciousness, but apparently it had been some time. A longer time since he had woken up from unconsciousness with his father by his bedside.

Legolas returned his gaze to the ceiling and ground his teeth together in pain. Valar it hurt… for a second he clenched his eyes together tightly and let out a groan of pain. Then he tried to relax as much as possible to somehow bring the pain level down.

There was a wet cloth lying on his forehead, by now it wasn't cold as it was probably supposed to be, but warm. Legolas slowly reached up and placed his hand on it, keeping it there for a moment to rest before tightening his fingers around it and taking if off. Even that exhausted him and he just laid still for some moments breathing.

When he had controlled himself once more his moved one of his arms down to his stomach and placed his hand over his wound while pushing himself up on the other trying to get his body into sitting position.

As soon as he tried though, pain shut through his stomach worse than what he had been feeling so far. Legolas gasped and the arm that had been holding him up collapsed under him so he fell down once more.

"Legolas!" Thranduil flew up from his position after waking up from the sound. He was about to reach out and help his son, but hesitated and instead watched as Legolas slowly regained some of his composure. He didn't know if Legolas wanted help and he was afraid to ask fearing that he would get a rejection.

Legolas was pale and his eyes were closed tightly in pain. His harsh breathing sounded throughout the room.

Finally Thranduil seemed to make a decision. He placed his hand hesitantly on Legolas' arm and called his name softly.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at him. His breathing was starting to slow down and Thranduil knew that his son was striving to calm down, just as he was supposed to. His fingers snaked down to Legolas' wrist and he pressed his finger slightly on Legolas' pulse. Blood was beating frantically through his sons veins, but as Thranduil continued to measure it, it slowed down gradually.

Since Legolas hadn't ripped his arm out of his hold Thranduil dared move his hand slightly lower and squeeze Legolas' hand. It was only faintly, but it was there, a question of forgiveness.

"You… really have come… to your senses…" Legolas whispered after some time. Then he coughed causing him to grimace in pain as his wounds were shaken and his muscles had tensed.

A choked sob left Thranduil at this and he took a slightly stronger, but still careful hold on Legolas' hand. He wanted to immediately get started on saying 'I'm sorry' a hundred times, but his eyes caught the glass of water standing on Legolas' bedside table and he knew that the apologies would come later. Right now it was about Legolas health.

Thranduil slowly controlled his emotions and reached up to take the water from the table. It was a bit hot, so he poured it out and filled it with new water. He hesitantly brought the glass closer to Legolas. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking slightly and he kept steeling himself for Legolas saying that he wasn't going to accept anything he gave him, but it never came. Legolas watched Thranduil's every move as he gently raised his head and placed the glass to his lips. Thranduil held his breath when Legolas didn't start drinking it, but released it shakily when Legolas took a small sip and slowly started drinking the water.

Thranduil knew that Legolas was closely analyzing every emotion he showed while he drank the water, but he didn't care. He didn't hide that he was feeling not only thrilled and happy, but also so guilty that he was sure that his heart would burst at any moment.

Legolas' eyes were guarded. More guarded than he could ever remember them being before his mother had died. Legolas had always been unreadable, but before he would just let them know how he felt, now he had no idea.

Thranduil took the glass away when it was empty and placed it back on the table. When he looked back he saw that Legolas was blinking sluggishly clearly on the road to falling asleep once more.

Thranduil smiled painfully and tears started rolling down his cheeks as he watched his son. He was almost certain that Legolas allowing him to touch him and to help him drink water meant that there was a chance he would forgive him, but he also couldn't forget what Gwaur had said and it pained him.

"_If I know Legolas right," Gwaur said slowly while looking at Legolas. Thranduil looked up at this. "Then he will be your first ally. From the moment he wakes up he will not shun you, or get mad at you, he will support you and help you with Hithel and Kirion, but he will never give you his heart again."_

He feared now that it was true when he looked into Legolas' guarded eyes. His son would never again tell him how he was feeling. He wouldn't trust him with things that were sacred. He wouldn't run into the room with a happy grin on his lips and hug him for no reason at all.

"I'm sorry." Thranduil said surprisingly steadily seeing that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Legolas didn't answer, but only a few seconds later his eyes shut once more as he descended into sleep.

Thranduil reached out and ran his hand over Legolas' hair and kissed his forehead. Then after sitting for a moment gazing at his son he wiped the tear tracks off his cheeks and stood up for the first time in a day. He walked to the door and exited Legolas' room. The guards standing at the entrance to the royal wing saluted when they saw him.

"Find Ecphen and bring him here." Thranduil said shortly and then walked back into the room to Legolas' bedside.

It wasn't nearly as frightening now to sit beside his close-eyed son when he had woken up and given a sign of life. Legolas' fever had lessened while he had slept and Thranduil couldn't help but rejoice that his son would live even if the healer hadn't confirmed it yet. He had come so close to losing his son, just like he had lost his mother previously and it scared him. The fact that he had been the cause for Legolas' condition would forever haunt him and he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself for not only this, but also everything he had done previously.

Legolas' eyes had changed to a slightly lighter shade of blue than they had been before he lost consciousness, but the change hadn't been nearly as great as he would have hoped. That Legolas' eyes changed color to match his body's condition had very early on been discovered. It had never before been seen in any elf, but his wife and him had used it to see when Legolas was in distress. The darkening of his eyes would always send fear into Thranduil's heart.

The first time Legolas eyes had darkened to the shade of a midnight blue sky they had been shocked and for the first time they had cursed the ability. After some thinking they had guessed that if the time came and Legolas would gain a mortal wound, his eyes would turn completely black and they could not bear the thought.

Ecphen hurried into the room thereby bringing Thranduil out of his musings. He looked up at the healer who went over to check on Legolas.

"He woke up." Thranduil said.

Ecphen nodded and a smile broke out on his lips after feeling both Legolas' pulse and temperature. "That's it my Prince." He breathed and brushed his hand lightly over Legolas' cheek. After gazing at Legolas for a few seconds he brushed the covers back and checked Legolas' wound. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found the wound, as it should be.

Then he turned to Thranduil. The expression in his eyes changed as he looked upon the king. Where he had looked lovingly at Legolas his eyes now turned slightly cold and reluctant. "How was he feeling?"

Thranduil swallowed. He had definitely lost the support of two of his people. Aewon and Ecphen. "He was in pain. I think he tried to sit up before I woke, but he did not succeed before the pain overcame him. He was coherent and I got him to drink a glass of water." He said.

Ecphen nodded thoughtfully after having rolled his eyes when he heard that Legolas had tried to sit up. Truly Legolas would never cease to amaze him to his great irritation. It was going to be a difficult job to keep him in bed when he got even a little better.

Ecphen turned to leave. Without a salute, a bow or a word of farewell thereby showing great disrespect to the king. Thranduil did not reprimand him as he may have done previously. He deserved this. He did not deserve Ecphen's or anyone's respect after what he had done. Right now only Ecphen, Aewon and his family knew about what he had done, but he guessed that if the whole population of Mirkwood knew, then his days in these halls were over.

"Ecphen." Thranduil called. Ecphen stopped walking but didn't turn around. "They are never going to come and see him while I am here, are they?"

"No." Ecphen said shortly without turning around.

"And they have no wish to see me and even less to talk to me?"

"That's right."

Thranduil swallowed the anguish in his heart and said, "I will leave then. He is the one who has supported them through these years. They have more right to sit with him than I ever will ever have again."

"I will tell them." Ecphen said and then left.

After a moment of anguish Thranduil got to his feet. He couldn't bear to look at Legolas as he left the room. He knew that if he looked down at his son in the state that he was in then he wouldn't have it in his heart to leave him.

A little down the hall Hithel and Gwaur stepped out of a room. Gwaur was carrying Kirion, and Hithel and him were holding hands. Thranduil's eyes widened and he stopped walking to watch them for as much time as possible.

Hithel's eyes lifted to his and shock came into her expression. Gwaur had noticed as well and squeezed her hand before circling his arm around her waist. Hithel's gaze sunk to the ground and she relied on Gwaur to guide her.

Kirion also looked up, but as soon as he saw Thranduil he hurriedly buried his face in Gwaur's tunic frightfully. Thranduil's heart clenched at the sight.

"…" Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, but felt his mouth go dry. He tried for some seconds before choking, "…Hithel?"

Hithel started, but instead of raising her head she hurried past him.

Thranduil watched them until they had disappeared into Legolas' room. He felt his heart break into small pieces, getting burned and then scattered to all winds. He couldn't even pronounce a sound as he walked in a daze to his room where he sat down on the bed finally finding his own voice.

"…Valar what have I done…?"


	14. Valid reasons

_Legolas didn't pace anymore. He had done enough pacing to make a hole in the floor before the room where his mother was currently giving birth. He had paced like crazy until he had heard a scream from inside, followed by infant wails and then lastly brokenhearted crying. From that moment Legolas hadn't paced. He had leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it._

_Hithel had been waiting with him, but she as well as he knew what the sounds had meant and with a sob she had broken down, but as he had tried to reach for her she had run away. Down the halls and Legolas hadn't had the strength to follow her at that moment. He couldn't comfort her. Not now when his own emotions were so jumbled. _

_Nothing showed on his face, but he could feel his heart slowly breaking and would probably have cried if not a weird numbness had settled over him. _

_He remembered the conversation he had had with his mother the day before. She had known how weak she was and had predicted the high possibility of her dying._

"_Legolas." She had said, "My little Greenleaf. I have grown weak this time. I can feel my end coursing through my veins and I do not believe that my strength will hold through the birth tomorrow."_

_At this news he had cried bitterly for the unfairness of it. In response she had taken hold of his hand and after looking at her he forced himself to stop crying. She was trying very hard not to let her emotions show and he was only making it harder for her. _

"_Do not be sad my little leaf." She had whispered. Her voice had been slightly wracked with emotions. "I am satisfied with my life. I have already brought two beautiful children to this world and so strong. You are almost too strong Legolas I wish you would sometimes let me comfort you like I did before you found such strength, but I love you with all my heart and I am so proud of you. I know that you will take care of your sister and your new baby brother. _

"_Legolas I would have wished that your strength would never be needed and tested as it is about to be, but I find that my time is running out and I have no other choice than to place my burden on your shoulders. Your father is not going to take my death well. I know this is true and I fear it. He has always had much anger inside him and I am afraid that this will make him lose control over it. He will turn to another path and he will change. I do not know how he will change and I am not entirely certain that he will, but I expect it and I feel the need to warn you."_

_She had moved her hand up to his cheek and silent tears began to fall from her green eyes. "You are strong Legolas and that is why I am telling you this. Take care of your sister. She is timid and has always needed someone to support her. I fear that this will only worsen once I am gone. Do not leave her alone."_

_He had promised her that he wouldn't. He had promised her that he would take care of Hithel till she did not need him to._

_His mother had smiled at that and then turned serious once more as she said, "I have made sure that Thranduil cannot regulate your authority or degrade you from crown prince. Do not fear that doing anything will get you thrown out of Mirkwood. I hope that this will help you."_

_They had talked some more, but nothing had been noteworthy. Then before he had left she had made a sound of distress and he had turned around to find her in tears. Quickly he had kneeled down and taking her in his arms mindful of her enlarged belly where his baby brother was currently residing. He could feel her trembling in his arms and she felt frail and weak. Her aura diminished slightly. A jolt of fear filled him and he closed his eyes, concentrated and poured some of his strength into her. _

"_Take care of my son Legolas." His mother had sobbed, "I am afraid that I will never even see his face… I will not be there to support him and help him grow… He is going to need someone to do that… I do not think Thranduil will take care of him… Please you have to promise me my son… you have to take care of your brother…"_

_Legolas opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed when the door opened and someone stepped out. He looked up and saw Faneth one of the female healers in Mirkwood. She has bearing a bundle in her arms and the haunted look in her eyes confirmed what Legolas had already known, but the small piece of him that had continued to hope was crushed. _

_When she saw him crouching there his back against the wall and that the eyes that were usually so unreadable still couldn't manage to hide the enormous amount of sorrow he was feeling and had turned dark with grief tears started gathering in her eyes. She felt her heart break at the news he was going to tell him. Inside she knew that he already realized what had happened._

"_Legolas your mother…" She choked before clearing her throat to get her voice under control, "She just wasn't strong enough… She passed away shortly after the birth. I am deeply sorry for your loss."_

_Legolas swallowed thickly and said, "Thank you." Then his eyes travelled to the bundle in her arms. "…Is that…?"_

_Faneth smiled and looked down at the bundle before crouching down beside Legolas. "Meet your new brother. He's healthy and has ten small fingers and toes just like he's supposed to. He cried a bit, but has settled down. I don't think he'll be a difficult one."_

_A small smile appeared on Legolas' lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Faneth became sorrowful at the sight. She carefully held the bundle out for Legolas to take. _

_Legolas didn't hesitate in taking the baby and holding it gently against his chest. He gazed down at the sleeping face of his little brother. He was a small baby with brightly red lips and slightly golden eyelashes. _

"_Hey there." Legolas whispered and gently stroked his cheek. "You don't know me yet, but I am you big brother. I am going to take care of you from now on. You aren't going to meet your mother, but her love will follow you through your life because she loved you so much. Before she had even laid eyes upon you she blessed you." Then he once again looked at Faneth who had tears in her eyes and asked, "Did she see him before she…?"_

_Faneth smiled and nodded, "She said he was very beautiful and that he should look out for the elven maidens when he got older and that she would be watching him."_

_Legolas snorted with laughter though mirthlessly and once again looked at his brother, "You're just going to have to take advice from big brother here so you won't make a fool out of yourself. You heard what she said, she'll be watching you."_

_Faneth choked back a sob and then pulled herself together. She had one more thing she needed to tell Legolas. "Legolas your father." At this Legolas looked up sharply almost as if he knew beforehand that something was going to happen. Faneth swallowed and then continued. She had not wish to ad to Legolas' misery, but he needed to know. "He became distressed after the queen died. He has withdrawn into himself and ended up collapsing. The healers are seeing to him at this moment."_

_Legolas nodded and then stood up. Faneth stood up as well. He looked her in the eyes and said. "Faneth you are a friend of my sister, are you not?" Faneth nodded, "She knows that mother died and she ran in that direction." Legolas pointed, "Would you be so kind as to follow her and make sure that she is all right?"_

_Faneth nodded and asked, "What about you my Prince, are you all right?"_

_Legolas gave a pained smile and said without answering her question, "I am going to bring my brother to my room and take care of him."_

_Faneth wanted to comfort him. She wanted to say something, but all the words had been burned to the side of her throat and she couldn't bring forth a sound. She wanted to start crying, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not when Legolas wasn't… not when he was trying so hard. She tried to give an encouraging smile, but knew that she failed so without a word she swept past Legolas and went in the direction Hithel had taken._

_Legolas moved robotically through the halls until he reached his room. When inside he sat down beside his bed with his back leant against the hard wooden post. Time seemed to tickle by immensely slow and what seemed like hours were really seconds. _

_A gurgle from the baby in his arms brought Legolas halfway back to awareness. He looked down and saw that his little brother had woken up and his eyes had opened. Shocked Legolas found himself captivated by bright emerald eyes. _

_It was as if that was what was needed to break through the wall Legolas had cast around his heart and the stare made it break and crash and smother until there was nothing left to hold back the sobs that now wrecked through Legolas' body. He bent over his little brother and sobbed in despair. Despair that his mother was dead. Despair that his father was most likely lost. Despair that his sister was currently distressed and he wasn't there for her. Despair that the little life in his arms would grow up without the love from his parents. _

_And lastly even though he didn't want to admit it despair for himself because it seemed to him at this moment that he had lost everything and an enormous burden had been placed on his shoulders instead and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know what to do. He was scared. _

_Legolas engrossed in his tears suddenly felt something touch his cheek and opened his eyes. Blinking through the tears he saw the green eyes of his brother staring at him with tears of their own and felt his little slightly chubby hand resting on his cheek and suddenly in that moment nothing else mattered. He clung to the little life in his arms like he would never let go and knew that he had lost a lot, but something had also been gained, something small and innocent that needed his protection, something that he would have to take care of because he had no parents to do so. This little life needed him. _

_Legolas sobbed heartbreakingly and promised himself, just tonight. Tonight he would mourn. Tonight he would take care of his own feelings. Because tomorrow he need to take care of other things, tomorrow there were some who would need his aid and he needed to be ready to provide it. So just tonight. _

_Tonight was his…_

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. In comparison to the last time he had woken up he felt slightly better and was feeling a little less pain, but it was still worse than he would ever admit.

He looked around him and was surprised to see not Thranduil but Hithel and Gwaur sleeping in chairs around his bed and Kirion lying on the bed beside him sleeping. Legolas smiled, he must have worried all of them terribly. He knew that if he was going to choose for himself then he would want them to continue to sleep and he would enjoy watching it, but he also knew that they were worried about him and if he wanted to dispel some of that worry then he needed to show them that he was awake.

Legolas sighed heavily and said loudly, "When I finally decide to graze them with my presence they are asleep, what am I to do?"

Just as he had wanted the three of them awoke instantly. "Legolas!" Three voices exclaimed and both Hithel and Kirion quickly hugged him. Legolas chuckled and buried the pain his body was sending him in a deep deep hole inside himself where he hoped they would never discover it.

"Oi, lay back a little you're killing him." Gwaur laughed.

Slowly Hithel and Kirion let go of him, both of them had tears in their eyes. Hithel kissed him softly on the forehead and returned to her seat after taking his hand in her own. Legolas smiled tiredly to both Hithel and Gwaur, and then turned his gaze to Kirion. Kirion was sitting beside him; the tears that had gathered in his eyes were by now flowing down his cheeks. He knew that Kirion was the one who needed him the most at that moment.

Legolas raised his arm and wiped the tears away from Kirion's cheeks and held him as Kirion lay down beside him. Legolas shifted slightly so he was facing Kirion a bit more. He grimaced slightly in pain, but then sighed when his body got used to the new position. When his expression was completely under his own control he squeezed Hithel's hand and then took his hand out of hers and brought it over to raise Kirion's chin so he was looking at him.

Kirion's eyes were wide and tearful. Legolas gently placed his palm against Kirion's cheek and Kirion reached up to hold it.

"Shh…" Legolas breathed and bent down to kiss Kirion on the forehead. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Kirion continued to cry and buried his face on Legolas' arm. Legolas raised questioning eyes to Hithel and Gwaur while he gently comforted Kirion. They looked desperate as well, as if Kirion had been like this for days and they had been unable to do anything.

Legolas painfully propped himself up on his arm holding back a grunt of pain and instead closing his eyes for second and breathing deeply. He expertly schooled his expression before saying forcefully, "Look at me."

It had the effect he had wanted. Kirion started and then looked up. The shock had made his tears stop slightly.

Legolas placed his hand under Kirion's chin so it wouldn't be possible for him to lower his gaze again. He gazed into Kirion's eyes for some time before figuring out what he wanted to say, "Thank you Kirion." Kirion's eyes widened and his tears stopped entirely, "before I woke up you were trying to defend me, weren't you?" Kirion nodded hesitantly. "And you ran for aid after I had gotten hurt?" Kirion nodded once more.

"Thank you for doing that Kirion. You were very brave."

Tears started streaming down Kirion's cheeks and he sobbed, "But I didn't stop him… I just sat in a corner while he… I am not brave…"

"I never expected you to do anything." Legolas said. "Do you know why?"

Kirion shook his head and Legolas removed the hand he had placed under Kirion's chin and held it up at a specific height, "Because you're this tall." Kirion looked slightly confused, but understood when Legolas moved his hand upwards and held it at another level. "And he is about this tall. And those odds are very much against you. You did not hide because you were weak Kirion. You hid, because there was nothing you could have done, exactly as you were supposed to. Do you remember the last time when you tried to stop him and afterwards I told you that if it ever happened again then you should let me handle it?"

Kirion nodded.

"You held him off until I woke up and then you did as I had told you."

"But I was scared Legolas. I was so scared."

Legolas trailed his finger down the side of Kirion's face and said, "Every warrior knows and has experienced fear. There's nothing to be embarrassed about there. It is a feeling that helps us determine what to do and how to react just like other feelings. All these emotions inside us aren't something that we can help, but as you get older you will become able to overcome your fear. Not by not feeling it or by ignoring it, but by accepting it and taking a step forward nonetheless."

"You were afraid when you first stepped between me and him, weren't you?" Legolas asked. Kirion nodded. "But you did it nonetheless and that shows great courage."

"Were you afraid as well?" Kirion asked.

Legolas nodded and said, "Yes I was very afraid because for the first time he raised a hand against you and he hit you and I was afraid that you wouldn't be ale to handle it, but you're a big boy now, aren´t you?"

Kirion nodded, but nonetheless his hand trailed up to the bruise on his cheek. Legolas caught his hand and kissed it. "That doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to cry or be afraid, but it means that you'll do it only when there's a valid reason for it."

Kirion sniffed and then asked, "Is this a valid reason?"

Legolas nodded and said, "Yes, this is a very valid reason." And so Kirion threw his arms around Legolas' neck and cried. Legolas lowered himself back down onto the mattress grateful the Kirion had managed not to touch any of his wounds.


	15. Recollections

Legolas looked up at Hithel and raised his other hand for her to take. "What about you?" He asked, "Are you all right?"

Hithel smiled weakly in the beginning but then her expression sobered, "Legolas has he really changed? I saw it in his eyes, but I don't know whether or not to trust it. I can't help but blame him for everything."

"Of course you can't stop blaming him Hithel." Legolas said and smiled, "He was the one who did it. Of course he carries the blame. The choice you have to make is whether or not you will allow him to try and make it up to you. Perhaps we have a chance at getting our father back."

"Do you want me to give him a chance?" Hithel asked.

"I will not force you to do anything Hithel." Legolas answered, "This decision has to come from you. Give yourself time to think about it, you're allowed to make him wait before you take your decision. What I want you to do is not think about Kirion or me when you make this decision, but to make it for yourself."

"What about you Legolas?" She asked.

"Me?" Legolas smiled, "I am going to get healed up, maybe drink a cup of tea sometime, go for a walk in the forest. Take it one day at a time and see where it leads. I do not know if I can ever bring myself to trust him once more. I probably can't. Still, it will be a better environment for Kirion to grow up in."

"I thought you said not to think about others than myself?" Hithel commented.

"Ahh…" Legolas sighed, "But I am the big brother I am the one who thinks about everything."

"Always the big brother." Hithel breathed and leaned down to lay her head on the bed. Legolas placed his hand on her hair.

Kirion had quieted down and had been listening to their conversation. He turned confused eyes to Legolas, "Who changed?"

Legolas grimaced inwardly; he didn't know how to explain this to Kirion since the only side of Thranduil Kirion had ever known was the violent one. He thought about it for a moment and then decided to just try and make Kirion understand. If it didn't work then he could always try again.

"Kirion you know that Thranduil is your father right?" Kirion nodded. "He is my father too and also Hithel's father. Now Hithel and I have known him for a longer time than you have. He was different before you were born, more different than you can probably imagine. He used to tuck Hithel and I to bed when we were younger and read to us or tell us stories."

"Just like you?" Kirion asked skeptically.

Legolas nodded, "Just like me. I have told you about this before, do you remember?"

"You told me about him and about mother. You told me that after she died he changed because he couldn't handle being away from her because he loved her so much." Kirion recalled.

"That's right." Legolas approved, "And I also told you about your mother. She loved you so much before you were even born and even if she knew that she was going to die she didn't love you any less. She wanted you to live with all of her heart and she didn't blame you for what was inevitably going to happen, but your father he just couldn't handle it. That was not your fault."

"But you're saying that everything changed after I got born. How can that not be my fault?" Kirion asked tearfully.

"Because you never wanted it to happen." Legolas answered. "And there was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"You don't blame me?" Kirion whimpered.

"No I don't blame you." Legolas smiled. "Hithel doesn't blame you either and now I believe that your father doesn't blame you either." Kirion's eyes snapped up. "You see he finally realized what he had been doing and he wants to be the father he was once more."

Kirion's eyes narrowed skeptically and he asked, "Are you sure that he doesn't blame me?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am not sure about anything." He answered, "But I think that when you are ready you should ask him if he blames you. If you want then I will come with you."

Kirion nodded and rested his head on Legolas' chest. Legolas closed his eyes wearily and breathed deeply, he had talked too much for his current condition.

At that moment someone knocked on the door and Legolas opened his eyes once more. Gwaur called for the person to enter and Ecphen stepped into the room. He was surprised to see Legolas looking back at him, but after a moment he smiled before gaining a worried expression when he saw that Legolas' eyes were still dark.

"Will you let me talk to Legolas alone?" He asked politely.

Hithel and Gwaur nodded. Gwaur bent over the bed and took Kirion into his arms. "See you Legolas." Kirion said and Legolas smiled to him.

As soon as they left the room Legolas sunk together in exhaustion and pain. Ecphen hurried over to the bed and sat down beside Legolas. When he placed his hand on Legolas' forehead, Legolas' eyes fluttered open once more.

"You need a sedative." Ecphen concluded.

Legolas closed his eyes once more and groaned, "You're going to drug me."

"Don't even try to convince me that you aren't in a large amount of pain Legolas it won't work."

"Hmm?" Legolas hummed. "I have managed to convince you in the past. Or so I thought and instead you just drugged my food."

"That's right." Ecphen agreed, "I didn't think you noticed it."

"It's hard not to notice… that you get tired and pain free every time you eat." Legolas murmured.

"I see your point." Ecphen sniggered as he found a vile in his bag. He took it up and uncorked it before holding it to Legolas' lips.

Legolas opened his eyes that had a mischievous spark. "Let's see if you can make me drink it." He said.

Ecphen's eyes narrowed and he batted Legolas lightly over the head before saying, "Just drink it and stop being difficult."

Legolas grinned and drunk it obediently. After a moment his eyes closed and Ecphen got up with a sigh.

As soon as he had exited the room Legolas opened his eyes once more and stared at the door leading to his bedroom. "How long are you going to pretend you aren't there?" He asked and heard someone jump on the other side of the door.

Slowly the handle went downwards and his father stepped into the room looking guilty. "How long have you known?"

"The whole time." Legolas answered and closed his eyes. The drug was really working; he probably didn't have long until it pulled him under. "I think Gwaur noticed as well…"

"Legolas the things you said…" Thranduil said.

"I meant every word of it." Legolas mumbled. "Think about it for a while and then ask me… To tired… He just had to drug me…" He then pulled himself together once more, "What about Mirkwood? There have been no orc attacks since the fight?"

Thranduil sat down in the chair beside the bed while shaking his head, "No there has been no word of any, but we still have the patrols on high alert since the last orcs came into our forest as undetected as they did."

"Good…" Legolas mumbled. "What about the injured? The dead? Their families?"

"I have everything under control." Thranduil said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. People have been asking about you, especially the families of those who died. They want to thank you. Aewon told everyone what you did."

"That good for nothing elf. Just has to start bragging at every chance he gets." Legolas grumbled. "Tell them one of the arrow wounds was poisoned and that I'm getting better and will see them soon."

"That's lying." Thranduil protested.

"You do realize what would happen if we tell them the truth don't you…?" Legolas murmured.

"They have a right to know just who their king is." Thranduil said bitterly, "I don't deserve the title."

"Who their king was… not who their king is… hopefully." Legolas breathed and then succumbed to the drug-induced sleep.

Thranduil stopped talking when he heard this and gazed at his son for some time before standing up and going out of the room. He had work to be done.

The king was so engrossed in his thought he almost bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw that that someone was Hithel. Her eyes were slightly shocked as well, but the look in her eyes soon became determination. She resolutely raised her hand and slapped him hardly over the cheek.

"I blame you for what happened." Hithel said shakily, "But I will give you chance." Then she walked on.

Thranduil was shocked, but then it changed to thankfulness as what Hithel had said made it through his mind. He turned around and watched her back and she strode through the halls. "Thank you Hithel." He said gently knowing that she would be able to hear him.

O

Legolas got out of bed slowly. He was alone and if anyone came into the room at that moment and saw him getting out of bed they would most likely have a fit and chain him to the bed for the rest of his miserable years, but he simply couldn't stand it any longer. He had been in that bed for four days already.

He groaned in pain as he came to his feet and supported himself to the post on his bed while waiting for the world to stop spinning. When it had he walked out of his bedroom and into his adjoining room. He looked himself in the mirror and was satisfied to see that his eyes were at least returning to normal, but he still looked pale and weak.

He walked over to his window and opened it. Still feeling tired and in pain Legolas leaned against the wall beside the window and looked out. He closed his eyes and felt the cool air blow over his face and into his hair casting it slightly away. The trees' songs filled him as they always did when he was outside, but this time it was more powerful since he had been away from it for so long.

He remembered what his father had said about him once a long time ago _"Just try to keep a full blown wood elf from his trees and see where that will lead you." _This was of course referring to him as he had always had a stronger bond with trees than others.

More peace filled him than days of lying in bed would ever do and he knew that the road to recovery wasn't inside, but outside. The others just didn't know that and if he tried to tell Ecphen as he had previously the elf would just laugh and say that that was an excuse for getting away and ruining all the work the healer had put into mending his wounds. Of course that was partly true, but only partly.

It was strange to be near his father now after so many years of pain and hate. His body couldn't stop tensing every time he moved or touched him. For now his father had probably taken that it was because of his wounds paining him, but he would probably soon figure out that it was not that simple. He remembered the first time Thranduil had laid a hand on him.

_Legolas sighed and leaned back in the chair. It was the chair that his father had previously occupied, but after standing empty for some weeks had been taken over by him. _

_Half a year had gone since his mother had died and his father showed no sign of change. He was almost like a child now, caught up in his grief. When he wasn't crying he would be begging for his wife to come back to him and after realizing that she wasn't he would collapse and not wake up for some time. It was straining to deal with along with everything else but there was no way to comfort him. _

_He had taken over the control of Mirkwood. Not raising himself to king, but still making all the decisions in his stead. _

_Legolas closed his eyes. Valar he was so tired. He hadn't slept for a week between taking care of Kirion, Hithel, his father and the whole of Mirkwood. He couldn't go on like this. Faneth was looking after Kirion during the day and that was going well. When he was done with his duties in the evening he would take over and allow for her to go home. _

_Hithel had delved into herself and wouldn't go out of a door without someone with her. She cried almost every evening and needed his comfort. He had thought about sending her somewhere to heal, but she wouldn't go without him. He had become the person that held her up. _

_Hithel had had some issues with Kirion and it had taken a long time for him to convince her that he wasn't evil and had gotten her to hold him. He had worked together with Faneth on this and between the two of them they had managed to not exactly bring her to love him, but not hate him either. That was improvement. _

_Kirion was a joy. He wasn't very demanding most of times and he didn't cry a lot in the night, but still… He was enough in addition to everything else. _

_Suddenly the door banged open. Legolas opened his eyes and was instantly on guard. Something serious must have happened. He was shocked though when he saw Thranduil standing in the doorway. The same Thranduil that almost hadn't gotten out of bed the last six months was standing there with an unrecognizable look on his face. _

_Legolas straightened out and got to his feet cautiously. "Ada?" He questioned._

"_HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE!" Thranduil bellowed and stepped into the room after flinging the door shut. "You think you can use this time to take over my kingdom and turn everyone against me?"_

"_I swear my King that has never been my intention." Legolas answered as calmly as he could. The months with sorrow and without rest had made him slightly easier to anger, but as his brain analyzed the situation and Thranduil seemed more like and animal than the father he knew the warrior part of him stepped forward and made him take caution. "The seat is yours to take." _

_Legolas stepped out of the way, but as Thranduil passed him to get to the seat he flung out his fist and smashed it into Legolas' cheek. Legolas hadn't ready for it, hadn't even seen it coming so he fell painfully to the ground. Blood was flowing into his mouth that was how hard his father had hit him. Tears of frustration burned in his eyes, but didn't come forth. After all that he had done…?_

"_LEAVE ME!" Thranduil growled._

_Legolas got to his feet and left without looking back. He walked through the halls and before he knew it found himself in Kirion's room. _

_Faneth who had been rocking Kirion came startled to her feet when Legolas came in. A gasp left her when she saw his state. His eyes were almost as dark as they had been when his mother had died and there was a bruise appearing on his cheek._

"_Legolas?" She asked cautiously and neared him after placed Kirion in his crib. He gave no indication of having heard her and just stood there. She gently reached out to take his hand and then led him over to one of the chairs in the room. "Legolas?" She asked once more._

_Legolas raised his tortured eyes to hers and said hollowly, "My father's out of his room."_

_Her eyes widened as she took this in and her eyes flew to the bruise on his cheek, "You mean he…?"_

"_Don't tell anyone…" Legolas begged and then let his head fall down to rest on her shoulder. She gently circled her arms around him and held him close. _

_It wasn't fair. After everything Legolas had done this past year. After all the trial and suffering he had been through to make sure that not only his family, but the whole of Mirkwood would persevere and then as soon as Thranduil got up the first thing he had done was strike him. _

"_Don't tell Hithel either… She can't know that he did this… especially not if it's going to continue…" Legolas mumbled. "Damn it… when first he came in it thought-" Legolas voice caught in his throat and he choked, "Damn it."_

"_Keep hoping Legolas." Faneth said gently, "Maybe things will get better. Maybe it was just this one time."_

"_You didn't see the look in his eyes…" Legolas whispered._

"_Look at me Legolas." Faneth said and Legolas raised his darkened eyes to hers. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Never forget what you have."_

_After looking into Legolas' eyes for a moment Faneth moved forward and captured his lips with hers. After a second Legolas started kissing her back, but then suddenly he pulled away. His eyes had lightened, however there was a regretful look in his expression. _

"_I am sorry Faneth." He whispered, "I just can't. Not now. Too much is happening… Too much has been going on for the past six months and I haven't even had the time to say to you how beautiful you are and how thankful I am for your support and that you would look after Kirion." He reached up and tucked one of her fallen auburn locks behind her ear. Her golden eyes looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you. I just can't, not right now. Not when so much is depending on me."_

"_I understand." Faneth said softly, "You barely have time to sleep. I will wait for you. I would never throw myself suddenly at you and demand you to bond with me. I just want you to know that I am here if you need me. The kiss already managed to do its job."_

_Legolas smiled and asked, "And what was the job?"_

_Faneth smiled as well. "Your eyes lightened slightly."_

_Legolas chuckled and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them once more they were icy blue. Faneth's eyes widened, "You can control it?"_

_Legolas shock his head and pulled her close. "I just filled my mind with thoughts of you."_

_Faneth chuckled her golden eyes glowing slightly. She was about to kiss him once more, but then Kirion's cries filled the room. Both of their eyes immediately sought the crib. _

_Legolas was well on his way over there when Faneth took his hand. He looked back and she said, "I will take care of Kirion tonight Legolas. I want you to sleep the whole night." She reached up to touch his cheek. "Hopefully this will fade to nothing with some rest and your ridiculous healing speed. I will look after Kirion."_

_Legolas looked hesitant and opened his mouth to say something, but Faneth placed her finger over it and pushed him towards the door. "Go. This is the first and only time this is going to happen so you better enjoy it."_

_Legolas chuckled and held up his hands in defeat while going towards the door. Suddenly though the door burst open as a furious Thranduil stepped into the room._

"_Where is the little devil!?" He snarled and took a few steps into the room. "It's all his fault that my wife died! WHERE IS HE?"_

_Thranduil saw the crib and heard the cries coming from it. Faneth was standing only feet from the crib and she hurried over there to take Kirion into her arms. She rocked him back and forth in attempt to calm him down while watching Thranduil fearfully. _

_Suddenly Thranduil let out a growl and quickly moved towards Faneth. Legolas jumped forth and locked his arms around his father to hold him back. He had the whole time been contemplating whether or not he could bring himself to hurt his father, but Kirion and Faneth were more important to him. _

"_Take him out of here Faneth!" Legolas grunted as he struggled to keep Thranduil in his grasp. "Go to my room and lock the door!"_

_Faneth hated to leave Legolas, but she had to protect the defenseless life in her arms and hurriedly ran from the room. _

_Thranduil bellowed angrily as she left and his regained fury gave him new strength. This resulted in Legolas suddenly feeling himself thrown through the air and then he slammed into Kirion's crib that broke under the blow. _


	16. Faneth

Legolas was pulled from his memories when someone knocked on the door. He turned slightly away from the window so he could look at the door. "Enter," he said after looking down himself and confirming that he was somewhat properly dressed.

The door opened and in stepped someone he hadn't seen for some time, but had just been thinking about. A smile lit up on Legolas face as he took in the travel worn Faneth, she was breathing quicker than normal and looked as though she had run all the way to his room.

"Faneth." He breathed smiling, "You're back."

Faneth smiled and quickly crossed the room. He recognized the look on her face and identified it as worry.

"The guards told me that you had been injured when I arrived." Faneth said, by then she was standing before him. "Where may I hug you?"

Legolas chuckled and took her arms placing them wound free places around his torso. Legolas circled her with his arms as well. She leaned into the embrace and rested her head on Legolas' chest. "I missed you." He whispered and kissed her hair.

"And I you." Faneth whispered back.

He drew back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "How was Imladris Elrond's little apprentice?"

Faneth reached up and batted Legolas over the head, before saying, "I haven't even been back for five minutes and already you begin again? I told you I was not Elrond's apprentice I was the whole ward's apprentice. It was wonderful and I learned many things about healing. I got to see my family once more."

"They did not try to make you stay?" Legolas asked.

"In fact they did, but I managed to convince them that even if I had been born in Rivendell my home had become Mirkwood and that there someone back home waiting for me." Faneth grinned.

"Did you now?" Legolas chuckled, "And how did they take that news?"

"Ada threatened to murder you if you ever hurt me and mother couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with a real prince. When I first managed to convince her that I hadn't made it up and that you loved me back she was overly thrilled and thinks that when we marry she will become royalty as well."

Legolas snorted with laughter, but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain as his wounds were pulled. Faneth looked at him sharply and analyzed his expression then she took his hand and led him over to the couch.

"The guards said you had been wounded in battle and that one of you wounds had turned out to be poisonous. Have they counteracted it properly?" Faneth asked. Legolas smiled when he saw the healer inside of her step forward.

"About that…" Legolas winced.

Faneth's eyes once again shot up to his and she look suspiciously at him, "What?"

Legolas sighed and leaned back in the couch patting the seat beside him for her to sit down. She arched her eyebrow, but did as he motioned.

"It's a long story." Legolas said and then began telling her everything that had happened when she had been away. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was downright horrified and enraged.

As soon as he had told the whole thing Faneth had gotten to her feet and had hurried out of the door. Legolas shouted her name; he hadn't taken her temper into consideration. Once something had really angered her, there was no stopping her. He got painfully to his feet and followed her as quickly as he could since he knew where she was going. Several guards offered him aid as he walked past grumbling about stubbornness and rashness, but he just waved them off and continued his trek. He was aware though that one of the guards had followed him but he gave no indication of it.

As he came closer to his father's office he could hear all the way from the hall what Faneth was shouting and knew that it wasn't going to be good. He cursed in exertion, pain and exasperation.

"Do you have any idea of the pain and suffering you have caused him over the past years?" He could hear Faneth shouting, "Now you go trying to finish off the job and you almost kill him! Oh and then afterwards you have the decency to ask for his forgiveness? After you nearly stab him to death! Legolas may be amazing and able to forgive you, but you! You bastard you don't deserve it!"

Legolas looked around the halls thankful to find them empty. The only one he would need to deal with after this was the guard behind him.

"My Prince?" The guard questioned in shock and disbelief waiting for him to deny or conform what he had just heard.

"None of what you hear can leave your mouth from this moment forth." Legolas grunted and kept walking until he came to the office. He placed his hand on the handle and pushed the door up. Thranduil was sitting down on his chair as he most likely had been before Faneth had come and now had her fist tightened around the front of his tunic.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to him! I was beside him the whole time and I know better than anyone how your behavior affected him!" Faneth growled. Her amber eyes had turned dark from anger.

Legolas had to give her applause for her courage and will to defend him. He knew that not many would have dared do what she was doing at the moment.

"Faneth!" He called sharply as he supported himself heavily to the doorway. He was starting to feel dizzy and the pain had come back full force.

When Faneth looked up and saw him standing there, shockingly pale and breathing heavily, she immediately flew to his side and supported him over to a chair where she fell to her knees beside it. The anger had gone from her eyes and instead there was only worry and anxiousness.

"Legolas?" She questioned fearfully after he had closed his eyes and leant back.

"Was there always this far to the office?" Legolas muttered with a touch of humor that managed to calm her nerves slightly.

"Yes." She tried to say lightly, but her voice was shaking slightly, "I don't think the passageway has lengthened over the years. What were you thinking?"

"When elves bolt from my room angered it is usually my job to follow them." Legolas muttered. "They could kill someone."

"Yes kill you." Faneth whimpered and placed her palm against his cheek.

While they talked Thranduil walked over to the guard and said, "Summon Ecphen." The guard looked at him with disbelief and outrage and Thranduil knew that he had heard what Faneth had said. Thranduil swallowed and then added, "For Legolas." With that the guard turned away from the king without salute and walked out of the room.

Thranduil turned back to Legolas and Faneth. He could instantly see that she loved Legolas and that Legolas loved her back. His son had found love. It seemed that she knew more about what had happen over the years than anyone else. It was strange because it didn't seem like anyone was aware of their relationship and the fact that Legolas had told her what had happened.

He didn't know if he was happy or upset that he hadn't known of this relationship before. Legolas hadn't told him about it…

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at him. "I would have preferred if Ecphen hadn't been summoned…" He muttered, "He'll kill me for sure and then wish the Valar will grant me life so he can kill me once again for good measure."

"You need him Legolas." Thranduil reasoned, but then stopped talking when he was the look Faneth was giving him.

Legolas noticed this and sighed, "Ah, Ada this is Faneth." As if it could explain everything.

Thranduil looked at Faneth but looked away once more when she growled and barred her teeth slightly.

Legolas groaned and he swung himself forward until his head bumped into Faneth's. "Stop it." He said. Her demeanor changed completely as she turned her gaze to Legolas and her eyes filed with love.

"Legolas Thranduilion I can't believe what I have been hearing." Ecphen said sharply as he entered the room. "Not only are you out of bed without my permission, but you are also running through the halls."

Legolas leaned back in the chair and glared at Ecphen. Ecphen narrowed his eyes as well with a bit of imagination the others in the room could see lightning sparks clashing between their eyes.

"Well you seem fine." Ecphen glowered, "As rebellious as always."

"And you are as persisting and irritating as always." Legolas responded.

Ecphen didn't step down, "I have to be, when a certain uncooperative prince is my patient."

"Hold your tongue and remember who you're talking to!" Thranduil growled from the other side of the room.

All eyes in the room were snapped to him. Ecphen, Faneth and the guard's were angry and fierce, but Legolas had had another reaction to it. He had tensed and everything had vanished from his eyes leaving them sharp and calm, ready to act at the slightest hint.

Thranduil blanched as he looked into Legolas' eyes and he realized that what he had just done. Just raising his voice had made Legolas look like he was going into battle. All the times over the last years when he had raised his voice, shouted, or just had had anger in his voice Legolas had started having the same reaction he had now. This was something he had adapted to and now it was a natural reaction for him.

Legolas and Thranduil barely noticed as both Ecphen and Faneth started hurling angered words at Thranduil because they were so caught up in each other's gazes. Even the guard seemed to be fighting with himself over whether or not it would be all right for him to get angry as well.

"Stop." Legolas said. His voice wasn't high and certainly not as high as Faneth's and Ecphen's but it cut sharply through their voices and they stopped immediately to look at him. "Leave us."

Ecphen looked at him for some moments, but he saw the strength in Legolas' eyes and he knew that Legolas' body would be able to handle whatever he was planning to do, though he didn't believe that Legolas was going to hit his father or do anything violent. Although he looked like he could use some rest and sleep, he knew that Legolas would be able to handle anything if he really put his mind to it. He sighed and walked towards the door followed by the guard.

Faneth continued to look at Legolas until he shifted his gaze from Thranduil to her. She saw his expression change and he smiled to her, showing that he was in complete control and wasn't affected in any bad way after Thranduil's outburst. Faneth moved swiftly close to him and claimed his lips with her own roughly. Legolas knew that she was just showing Thranduil that he was hers, but he complied and met her demands.

When she drew away Legolas smirked and asked, "Satisfied?"

Faneth rolled her eyes and said as she went out of the room, "I am going to take a shower in your rooms."

The door closed behind her and Thranduil and Legolas were left alone inside. Legolas sighed and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and joined his hands so he could place his chin on them as he looked at his father. Thranduil's gaze had fallen to the floor, but he lifted his eyes and Legolas saw the self-hate in his eyes.

"I should step down as king." Thranduil muttered. "I should never have asked for any of your forgiveness. There is no forgiving what I have done. I should tell the people what their king has been doing and let them banish me."

"That's just running away." Legolas said steadily.

"What would you have me do then Legolas?" Thranduil asked with a raised voice. He straitened out and started pacing the room. "After all that I have done. You know just as well as I what I have done to you. This isn't about Hithel right now. It isn't about Kirion. It is about you. You said that you would take it a day at a time. That it would be a better environment for Kirion to grow up in, but that wasn't you thinking only about your own feelings, was it? It never was. These past few years you haven't thought about yourself for a single second, have you? Even before that you would always think of others before yourself. I ask you now, if you were to think only about yourself what would you have me do?"

Legolas gazed calmly at him. "If I only thought about myself then I would have killed you a long time ago."

Thranduil's eyes widened and pain filled them. He fell back against his desk and leaned heavily against it.

"Is what I would like to say." Legolas ended and thereby caused Thranduil's eyes to widen vastly. "But Ada-"

"Do not call me Ada." Thranduil whispered, "Not after what I have done. I can't bear the name without guilt."

Legolas leaned back in the chair and gazed at him for some minutes before saying, "But Ada I cannot stop thinking about those things. I cannot just stop thinking about Kirion or Hithel because although they are not as large a piece in this puzzle they are still important. You are right to say that this is mostly between the two of us, because I have succeeded quite brilliantly in shielding them over the years."

Legolas stood up and walked over to the other side of the room where he could lean against the wall without looking into Thranduil's eyes. This gave them both the possibility of showing emotions in their eyes that they didn't want the other seeing. He could see from his position that Thranduil's back was tense.

"There is something you have to understand about me." Legolas said calmly. "I never make decisions lightly and I always take everything into consideration. These past few years have been filled with tough decisions and pain and hurt and joy. I will be the first to agree that they haven't been exactly pleasant and my reflexes and senses have become slightly sharper than they had ever been before, because of all the times you hit me."

Thranduil's back tensed further and Legolas sighed quietly.

"There is no need to pretend here or make things any brighter than they were Ada."

"Don't call me that…" Thranduil breathed.

"You kicked me and you punched me countless times with or without reason to, but mostly without." Legolas finished ignoring Thranduil. He saw Thranduil flinch as he said this. "I wish I could wrap it up and serve it to you nicely, but it just can't be done and as you probably noticed before I tense every time you raise your voice as a result of this. I can't help it since my body has built up this defense many years ago so you could never get me unawares."

"You can't help it. It's my own fault." Thranduil whispered.

"I know." Legolas said. "Do you know what you just did right now?"

Thranduil turned around to look at him questionably. Legolas smiled to him.

"You just admitted that it was your fault. You're not saying that all in all it was Kirion's fault because he was the reason you hit me in the first place and you are trying to comfort me." Legolas said. "What you said right now was an attempt to make me feel better. Just like you used to."

Thranduil's eyes widened.

"The old you isn't hiding that far in now, is it?" Legolas smiled, "Stabbing me somehow managed to bring you out."

Thranduil flinched and hurriedly looked away again.

"Do you know what I contemplated when I woke up again afterwards?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil shook his head.

"Whether or not I could punch you in the face now that you had changed back before I got the chance to."

Thranduil chuckled mirthlessly and answered, "You're allowed to."

"Why thank you." Legolas grinned and pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to stand before Thranduil. He looked into his father's eyes for a long time and he knew that he wouldn't try to avoid the brow.

Legolas raised his first and punched Thranduil's right cheek so hard the sound travelled throughout the room and the king's head snapped to the left.

"Next time you stab me I won't be so forgiving so you better not do it again." Legolas said roughly. He watched as Thranduil nodded and swallowed thickly.

Legolas softened his expression as the anger left him once more. "You know what I haven't done in a long time?" He asked.

Thranduil, who had just recovered slightly from the blow, looked inquiringly at him while flexing his jaw slightly. His eyes widened immediately though when Legolas moved closer to him and gently hugged him. He felt tears appear in his eyes as he hugged Legolas back, relishing the feeling of having his son so close. He felt tears start rolling down his cheeks and his throat tightened.

After a few minutes Legolas drew away slightly so he could kiss Thranduil on the forehead. He then rested his forehead against he father and said softly with closed eyes, "You loved mother more than anything and you were such a great father for Hithel and I when we were younger. Mom knew that this was going to happen, but she also knew that you would come back. That you weren't going to give in to despair forever. She was afraid, but she trusted that some way or another you would make your way back."

"She was always the one who knew me best." Thranduil chuckled weakly.

"She would probably have punched you as well." Legolas chuckled.

Thranduil winced, "She had a nasty right hook."

Legolas arched an eyebrow at this and drew back from Thranduil once more.

Thranduil's expression sobered, "I still don't deserve to be King and I have lost the respect of many."

"I will not stop you from sailing if that is what you desire Ada." Legolas said gently, "I just want you to try first. Try to, maybe not get the respect back, but get acceptance, because that is the first step. Be gentle with Kirion and Hithel, wait until they come to you and don't push yourself on them, if they want to leave then let them. Take things one step at a time and try to make things work. If they don't then we'll think of something at that time."

Thranduil nodded, "Aye. I can do that."

Legolas smiled and then turned to leave.

"What can I ever do to make it up to you?" Thranduil asked with pain etched into his voice.

"I am a commander of Mirkwood my Liege." Legolas said, "My job is always to assist my king."

"What can I do to make it up to my son?"

"You can keep trying and maybe I'll take pity on you sometime or the other." Legolas answered.

He was at the door when he turned around and asked, "When is the funeral?"

Thranduil's eyes saddened and he answered, "It's being held the day after tomorrow."

Legolas nodded and then left the room.


	17. Tell me

Immediately after he had shut the door he felt the tiredness and pain he had managed to suppress during the conversation blast up inside him and he leaned against the door as his vision darkened.

It wasn't long before the door flew open and Legolas would have fallen backwards if Thranduil hadn't managed to catch him. After stumbling for a moment he managed to get his feet under him once more and thereby took his weight out of Thranduil's hands. Legolas slowly turned his head back and looked at Thranduil. His father was wearing a worried and slightly hurt look.

Thranduil's arms were still circled around his waist supporting some of his weight. Legolas leaned back a little knowing better than to just force his body to stand on its own before it was ready. If he took a step at this moment he would most likely either pass out or fall flat on his face.

Finally he managed to blink his vision into focus and some strength seemed to return to him. He stood up straight and Thranduil feeling the change let go of his waist.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

Legolas nodded and passed his hand briefly across his face. "I am fine."

Thranduil clearly didn't believe it and he had a pained expression on his face. "Let me walk you to your room…" He pleaded.

Legolas nodded and took a step away from the doorway. Thranduil fell into step with him constantly searching his expression for signs that he had weakened once more. They walked slowly towards the royal wing, as Legolas didn't have strength to walk faster.

The wound in his stomach had long since begun hurting badly and he knew that he had exerted himself more than what was good in his condition. He closed his eyes briefly and pressed his arm slightly against his stomach. When he opened his eyes once more he saw that Thranduil had his eyes locked on him, guilt and worry clashing for domination in his eyes. Legolas tried to smile somewhat comforting, but it turned out as a pained grimace.

When they were nearly at the royal wing, Legolas moved his hand up to his forehead. Suddenly he broke off and leaned against the wall with closed eyes. The pain and exhaustion were melting so much together and becoming so powerful that he felt weak and disorientated. His usually sharp senses dulled frightfully and he was only left with blurred vague outlines of objects around him and his hearing turned into a constant whining sound in his ears, which he was sure that if he listened to it constantly he would go insane.

The blurred figure of his father moved closer to him until he was standing right before Legolas. This only managed to enlarge Legolas' panic, as he seemed to be encased by the large shadowy silhouette, that he had to constantly remind himself was his father. His father's lips moved by the sounds were too slow and unclear that he couldn't make out anything but the extremely worried tone. He found himself wondering when his condition had become so bad, it seemed as if he had just suddenly been attacked by this exhaustion.

As Legolas' legs gave out his father immediately moved forward and locked his arms around Legolas' waist preventing him from falling straight down and instead lowered him gently down to kneel on the floor. Even in this position his father kept a tight grip on him and for the moment Legolas couldn't be anything but thankful for his support.

"I think I…" Legolas whispered shakily, "I… I might pass out…"

Thranduil felt his own heart racing in his chest as he looked at his pallid son. Legolas had lost all the small amount of color he had had in his face without any warnings… The fact that Legolas had admitted that he might pass out made it all the more serious because he knew that if Legolas was somewhat in his right mind then he would've known that it was impossible for him not to realize that he was about to pass out.

Thranduil tapped Legolas lightly on the cheek and called his name as Legolas' eyes started to slid shut. Legolas opened them once more and attempted to focus on Thranduil's face.

The king knew that his son needed a healer and soon, but Ecphen was half the castle away and he couldn't leave Legolas in this state. With a flash Thranduil remembered that Faneth was a healer. He took Legolas' arm and slung it over his shoulders and then slowly rose to his feet pulling Legolas with him.

"Stay awake for me Legolas." Thranduil mumbled as he started walking towards Legolas' room. "Just a little while longer."

Legolas took faltering steps alongside him and relied on Thranduil carrying his weight. The king was relieved that Legolas allowed him to do this or else he wouldn't have known what to do. He didn't know if he could bring himself to force Legolas to do anything he didn't want to after what he had done to him.

Thranduil stopped outside the door and opened it without knocking. He had taken one of his hands off Legolas to do so and now hurried to retake his grip. He could see that Legolas' eyes were still open, as he glanced sideways while stepping into the room.

Faneth whirled around when they came in. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was damp. Her eyes widened as she took Legolas in and she looked almost accusingly at Thranduil before seeing Thranduil's panicked and worried expression. Her expression softened slightly and she walked over to the door leading to Legolas' bedroom. Thranduil followed her into the room and gently laid Legolas down on the bed.

Legolas' eyes had slid shut, but he was still conscious. Faneth sat down beside him and placed her hand on his cheek. This made him open his eyes slowly, but some seconds went by before they focused on hers.

"Go to sleep Legolas." She said softly and bent down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'll take care of you." Legolas blinked sluggishly for some moments, but then his eyes closed and didn't open.

Faneth then turned to Thranduil who was hovering uncertainly behind her. He didn't jump as he met her gaze head on. Even if this had chipped his pride and he didn't know where he stood any longer he was still a strong willed king and had no trouble meeting her gaze.

"What happened?" Faneth asked.

Thranduil looked at Legolas and said, "We talked for some time. Nothing exactly strenuous happened, but after he had left my office it was like the strength he had been holding up left him and he weakened. Just down the hall he became dizzy and leaned against the wall. I lowered us both down to kneel on the ground and he confessed that he _'might pass out'_. I got him here because I remembered that you were a healer."

Faneth nodded. She had found her bag while Thranduil had told her what had happened and was now sitting on Legolas' bedside once more. "Will you help me care for him?" She asked.

Thranduil's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he nodded before sitting down on Legolas' other side.

"Can you take his shirt off?" Faneth said absentmindedly while she mixed some herbs together in a bowl.

They both worked in silence. Thranduil lifted Legolas up so he could pull his shirt off and then he began unwrapping the countless bandages around his son. It hurt to see the wounds again, especially the still gruesome cauterized stab wound, but he pushed the feeling down as much as possible.

Faneth had watched his movements carefully and her heart started pounding frantically when all Legolas' wounds were uncovered. It was different seeing someone she loved hurt than it was seeing someone she couldn't relate to. She could only imagine the pain it had caused to cauterize the wound and Legolas had told her that he had been conscious both before and after.

Nonetheless everything looked all right so she just washed and cleaned the wounds gently before wrapping new bandage around his torso while Thranduil held him up.

"He just needs rest." Faneth said while running her hand lightly over Legolas' hair, "He ran through more strength than his body had to spend."

Thranduil nodded and studied his son. Legolas was muscular after all the years of fighting and training to defend Mirkwood and he had scars various places on his body that hadn't faded yet. If elves didn't have the ability to heal scars then Thranduil was sure that his son's body would be filled with them.

Legolas had always given off a powerful aura from the minute he was born, but at this time where most of his strength was going to healing his wounds his aura had calmed down and was sleeping just beneath the surface. His hair still shined slightly silver-white.

"Tell me what has happened to him the last few years." Thranduil requested softly.

Faneth looked at him. Her ember eyes lightening up slightly with something akin to anger and pain. "You know better than I what you've done to him." She spoke in a harsh and accusing tone.

Thranduil didn't back down and he responded, "Yes, I know very well what I have done to him, but that is not what I am asking you to tell me about. I am asking you to tell me about what he has been doing and how he has been holding up. Especially the first half year, I don't remember much about that…"

Faneth looked at him in a mixture of thoughtfulness and anger and said, "I am not the one who should tell you about this. Legolas should decide for himself whether or not he wants you to know."

"I know." Thranduil admitted, "But he is never going to tell me."

Faneth huffed, "You are lucky that Legolas is your son and that he is who he is. No one other than him would have been able to hold up through all those years and not break."

Thranduil started and his widened eyes sought hers for answers.

Faneth looked at him for a long time. "I will tell you a bit." She said finally, "But only the superficial. I guess it won't hurt to tell you what Legolas has done for you and this family."

"Faneth… May I call you Faneth?" Faneth nodded. "You were with Legolas the whole time…?"

Faneth nodded and looked as if she were gazing far away into past memories. "I was one of the helpers when the queen gave birth to Kirion." Thranduil looked surprised at this. "When you collapsed afterwards and all the more experienced healers took care of you I was put in charge of telling Legolas and Hithel and either taking care of Kirion or giving him to them. Legolas was crouching down against the wall beside the door when I walked out. Hithel wasn't there. I could see in his eyes that he already knew what had happened, but he waited for my confirmation. He didn't cry, he just took Kirion and asked me to go after Hithel and make sure she was all right. I found her and took care of her till morning and then after getting her to sleep I went in to check on Legolas."

Faneth smiled weakly and continued, "They were both asleep on Legolas' bed. Legolas had his arms protectively around Kirion making sure that he couldn't be taken away or fall down from the bed. There were tears tracks down his cheeks and his eyes were closed. For a second I thought he had collapsed so I rushed to the bed, but the second I made a sound Kirion started crying and Legolas was awake instantly. He just took Kirion into his arms and rocked him for a moment and Kirion settled down once more."

"He had the same effect on Hithel when she was a baby." Thranduil chuckled, "I could never get her to stop crying, but as soon as Legolas got her in his arms she would quiet immediately."

"I could see the grief in his eyes from the way they had darkened, but I couldn't read him and he gave no outward signs of pain except having withdrawn slightly." Faneth continued after a moment, "He asked about Hithel and you, but I could only answer for Hithel so he left Kirion in my care and went out to learn more about your condition."

"He was up and about the day after…?" Thranduil asked weakly.

"He didn't have much choice." Faneth retorted, "After little over a week he had almost everything up and running."

Thranduil looked up sharply. "What?" He questioned horrified.

"Meaning he arranged for someone to take care of you." Faneth started, "He asked me if I could look after Kirion every day from eight till five and after I said yes we settled into a rhythm where he looked after Kirion from five and till morning. He also began supporting Hithel and making sure she ate and helped her in every way he possibly could. She used to wake up crying and he would be there immediately soothing her. Along with all of this he arranged the funeral and-"

"Please tell me he didn't start ruling Mirkwood." Thranduil begged. He had buried his face in his hands.

"Not in the first week no." Faneth sighed, "But he had no one he trusted he could leave to rule for a longer period of time so after the first week he slowly began working again. Making sure the patrols and trades were running smoothly and everything… I don't exactly know what he did, but he filled in your spot so you should have a pretty good idea."

"He worked himself to the ground…" Thranduil winced.

Faneth nodded.

"After a month he was starting to get enough control over things to get at least some sleep every night. Hithel was starting to cope with what had happened and he became more used to being in your seat. Things started going smoothly."

"Until?" Thranduil asked with dread in his voice.

Faneth stood up and walked slightly away from the bed her arms crossed protectively over her chest and her back turned to him. "Until you woke up." She whispered, "Until you came in that day six months after the queen had died and six months of brutally heavy work and the first thing you do is hit him… He was just starting to get this under control and then suddenly without warning something just pushes him down the ladder once more so hardly that he smashes into the floor below it. I was frightened when he came into Kirion's room with eyes almost pitch black from despair…"

When Faneth looked back she saw that Thranduil just like herself had tears running down his cheeks. "For that punch alone…" She said, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

"I don't know if I can forgive myself either, so we're on the same page." Thranduil whispered.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Faneth asked.

"I am going to do exactly what Legolas wants me to do." Thranduil answered softly, "Because I owe that and more to him. Right now he wants me to stay, so I will stay."

Faneth nodded and she said, "Then I will support his decision as it is rightfully his, but if you ever do anything to hurt him again I will kill you faster than it takes for my name to reach past your lips."

"I expect no less." Thranduil breathed and then after a while asked, "How was he afterwards?"

Faneth turned away from him once more, "He began climbing the stairs once more, slowly accustoming and changing to be able to handle the situation once more. He slowly learned how to act around you, how to deal with you, your patterns and he always took shielding Hithel and Kirion from you to great lengths even if it meant putting himself in the line of fire. He altered the schedule he had built up the past months until it fit."

"You…" Thranduil started hesitantly, "You supported him?"

"As much as he would let me." Faneth breathed so softly that Thranduil had to strain himself to hear it. Then she turned around once more looked at him with cool eyes, "I have told you everything you asked. Now go."

Thranduil got to his feet and walked to the door. Once there he said without turning back, "Thank you. Take care of him Faneth, he is happy when he is beside you I can see it in his eyes."

"Do not think that this has changed anything." She said harshly, but he could hear her voice shaking and knew that she was fighting not to cry. "Leave!"

Faneth was still standing with her back towards the door, but as soon as she heard it close a sob left her throat and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She turned around and looked at Legolas for some minutes and then lay beside him on the bed and took his hand in hers. Sobs wrecked her body as she moved her face down to rest against Legolas' arm.

It wasn't even seconds before she found herself being wrapped up in his arms and she moved her face up to his capturing his lips. She moved closer to him so he wouldn't have to move and deepened the kiss. His hand traveled up to rest in her hair.

She moved away after some time, but kept her face close to his and the gazed into each other's eyes, both ember and azure were alight with love and tenderness even if Legolas' did carry pain and exhaustion as well. It wasn't long before Faneth brought her lips down on his once more seeking comfort and reassurance.

Legolas' hand travelled down to lie on the small of her back and with a steady press he brought her down to lie on top of him instead of holding herself up a bit over him. He sucked in air through his nose at the pain it caused, but only stopped a moment before intensifying the kiss once more contended as he felt her body lying against his.

When Faneth broke off, both of them were breathing heavily. She moved her position so she was lying against Legolas' side and her head was pillowed on his chest careful not to touch any of his wounds. She could clearly hear and feel Legolas' heart beating against her cheek and a sob left her once more. Her hands tightened their holds on Legolas' tunic and she buried her face against his tunic as she cried.

Legolas circled her with his arms and ran his hand through her hair. She could feel that he was going to say something so she whispered shakily, "Please… just hold me… don't ask…"

So he continued to hold her sometimes whispering, "Everything's going to be all right." A fraise and tone she had heard him use on Kirion sometimes, but it helped keep her calm.

As she slowly stopped crying both of them just laid there happy that the other was so close after a long time of separation. Gradually they both fell asleep.


	18. Nightly reunion

At midnight as Thranduil was about to get into bed he heard sounds coming from the room beside his. He had heard it before, but had always ignored it this time though he looked up sharply as the unmistakable sound of crying started from Kirion's bedroom.

Cautiously he got out of the bed and opened the door to the hall. He walked slowly over to Kirion's door and as he was about to knock the door opened and Kirion, who had been about to run out, now froze at the sight of him. Kirion backed away from the door with wide frightened eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Thranduil hurriedly crouched down hoping to make himself seem at least a little bit less frightening, he knew that he had to take this very cautiously.

"Kirion?" He asked softly, "Are you all right?"

Kirion's expression immediately changed to confusion and caution. He stopped backing away and stood there staring at him. Thranduil could almost hear his brain working.

"Legolas said that…" Kirion whispered hesitantly, "That you had changed…"

Thranduil could have kissed Legolas at that moment and he smiled gently to Kirion. "I'm sorry Kirion, for the way I treated you. I'm so sorry."

"You've never apologized to me before." Kirion stated.

Thranduil's eyes saddened and the smile vanished from his lips. "I know." Thranduil whispered, "I know I haven't Kirion and I am sorry, I should have apologized to you a long time ago, but I didn't realize what I was doing Kirion. I didn't realize and I didn't want to and for that I am so sorry."

"You hurt my brother…" Kirion murmured his eyes widening once more as he remembered the scene where Thranduil had stabbed Legolas. He had been right there when it had happened and the picture had been burned roughly into his mind. He could still see the blood starting to pool around Legolas.

Thranduil felt his hopes breaking as he looked into Kirion's eyes and saw that they were once again showing hurt and fright, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. This was his son standing before him, his son in distress and all he wanted to do was to take him into his arms and comfort him, but that would only drive him away and make him more afraid. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Tears of frustration and guilt started making their way down his cheeks and when Kirion saw them his eyes widened in shock.

"I would give everything if I could go back and change what I have done Kirion." Thranduil said, "But I cannot, the world does not work that way. I understand why you don't trust me and I understand why you're afraid of me I will even understand if you say that you hate me. I just want you to know that I deeply regret what I have done and that I will promise you that I will do nothing to hurt either you or your brother or your sister ever again. You're all my children and I am so sorry I haven't seen that before."

With that Thranduil stood up and turned around. He was about to walk away when Kirion sobbed weakly, "Ada."

Thranduil's eyes widened and he looked behind him at Kirion. Kirion had started crying harshly and his whole body trembled. Thranduil didn't hesitate for a second before running to him and lifting him into his arms. He held him tightly and gently ran his hand through Kirion's hair in an effort to soothe his distraught son. Kirion had buried his face in Thranduil's shoulder and had a tight grip on his tunic. Kirion kept murmuring the word 'Ada' as he cried.

Thranduil felt his throat constrict. This was the first time he held his son, the first time he soothed him, and the first Kirion had called him Ada.

"I'm so sorry." Thranduil whispered, "I won't hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry. Valar I love you so much. My little son… Your mother would have loved you so much. She couldn't wait to have another child; even if she knew her body was weak."

"…It was my fault…" Kirion sobbed.

Thranduil shook his head sharply and responded, "I know that I have been the one who planted these thoughts in your mind, but I want you to forget everything I have ever said to you. The words were said from grief and anger, not reason. It wasn't your fault that you mother died. She would gladly give her life so you could live. What happened the night, wasn't your fault because you cannot be held accountable for being born Kirion, none of us can."

Kirion had lifted his head from his shoulder and was now looking wide-eyed at Thranduil.

"Giving birth to Legolas had almost killed her as well." Thranduil confessed, "But that wasn't his fault was it?"

Kirion shook his head.

"Blame is something that can be placed on someone if they did something intentionally or could have stopped it. You could have done neither therefore it wasn't your fault." Thranduil said sincerely.

"Legolas said the same thing." Kirion said shakily.

"Your brother is very clever." Thranduil agreed, "He saw things that I did not, before I even began to think about them."

"…You will never hurt us again…?" Kirion questioned hesitantly, "You won't change tomorrow…?"

Thranduil shook his head and said, "I am going to stay right here, just like I am now and I am never going to hurt you again. I will stay out of your way, if you want me to, but if you would allow me to be your Ada then I would very thankful."

Kirion nodded slowly, but still gazed uncertainly at his father. He didn't know how to act around him and he kept waiting for him to get violent, but everything he said was comforting and gentle. He was confused and he didn't know what was right and wrong at the moment, he only knew one thing, "I want Legolas…" Kirion whispered.

Thranduil nodded and said, "That's all right." He turned around and walked out of the door still with Kirion in his arms. He walked across the hall and gently opened the door to Legolas' bedroom.

Both Faneth and Legolas were already sitting up on the bed before they came in. It was obvious that they had been listening to everything that had been going on since Kirion had first started crying. Legolas smiled to him and Thranduil smiled back. He walked up to the bed and gently placed Kirion on it.

"Faneth!" Kirion exclaimed joyfully and threw himself into her waiting arms.

"Hello little rascal." She laughed, "Have you missed me?"

"Yes." Kirion said. The sound was slightly muffled as he was still hugging her tightly. He drew back and smiled brilliantly to her, "I missed you a lot."

Faneth smiled back, "I missed you as well. I had no one to tease in Imladris and therefore I missed you sorely."

"Faneth!" Kirion protested, but as both of them looked at each other they broke out laughing.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the two of them and watched, as Thranduil was about to make his way out of the room. At that moment though the door opened and Hithel and Gwaur walked into the room.

"What in the world happened," Hithel asked, "for you to be so loud at this time of night?" Then she froze as she saw Thranduil, but then her gaze travelled to the bed and she saw Faneth. Thranduil forgotten a smile lit up on Hithel's face. "Faneth!" She exclaimed happily, "When did you come back? I can't believe you came to see Legolas before you came to see me I thought we were best friends."

"She just likes me better than you Hithel." Legolas chuckled.

Faneth batted Legolas over the head, but then kissed him lightly on the lips. While she did this Hithel and Kirion looked incredulously at each other over their shoulders.

Thranduil looked at this with hesitation. He wanted to stay, but he didn't know if he could and he didn't want to impose.

Legolas looked up and saw his uncertainty and inclined his head with a smile. "Well since we're all here and awake we might as well eat something." Legolas said and got to his feet. "Gwaur, Ada why don't you two bring some chairs in here and I'll find the food."

Legolas was well out of the door when Faneth called, "Legolas don't lift anything heavy."

"Love you too." Legolas called back as he walked towards the kitchens.

Faneth huffed, "Who am I kidding he isn't listening to me." She then noticed the Kirion was tugging at her sleeve so she looked down and was immediately captured by wide, green eyes.

"Faneth you're a healer." Kirion said softly, "Won't you make Legolas better?"

Faneth smiled to Kirion and caressed his cheek, "I am afraid it doesn't exactly work that way Kirion. I can't just make Legolas better in an instant. His body needs time to heal, though with him it'll probably go fast because he heals so quickly. He has already gotten better than how he was in the start, hasn't he?"

Kirion nodded. "He wouldn't wake up in the start, but now he is up and walking."

"That's right." Faneth smiled, "because Legolas heals so quickly I don't think it will be long before he's up to carrying you around once more."

Thranduil and Gwaur came into Legolas' bedroom from his adjoining room carrying a chair each that they placed around the bed before going in, finding two more and doing the same.

Kirion got up from where he was sitting and jumped from the bed onto the nearest chair and started travelling from chair to chair until he was at the last one where he made a misstep. A yelp was ripped from his throat as he felt himself fall forward, but then strong arms hurriedly grabbed him and stopped his fall. Everyone in the room inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Be careful." Thranduil said gently as he put Kirion down, "Furniture isn't made to jump on."

"…I'm sorry." Kirion stuttered unsure whether or not he had made Thranduil angry and was therefore tense and prepared to take a blow.

Thranduil crouched down before Kirion and placed his finger under his chin and raised Kirion's head until he was looking into his eyes. "I am not angry." Thranduil said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kirion nodded mutely and walked over to the bed once more. Faneth smiled to him and lifted him into her arms running her hands gently over his back to try and calm him. He was still very tense. She looked towards Thranduil and saw that he was looking at her with a regretful and worried expression. She smiled reassuringly to him and mouthed 'thank you'.

At that moment the door opened and Legolas walked empty handed into the room with a grin on his lips closely followed by Aewon who had a tray of food in his hands.

"I found an unlucky soul to help me carry the food." Legolas chuckled. "I caught him right in sneaking out of the healing wards acting suspiciously."

"Why look at what the cat dragged in." Faneth mocked mischievously.

A smirk was brought to Aewon's lips as he responded, "I do agree. Legolas' personality also reminds me of a cats."

Faneth scowled and Aewon celebrated the victory in silence while wearing a too satisfied grin as he placed the tray on the bed.

Almost immediately as Legolas had walked into the room and the two old friends had started their bantering Kirion had run from Faneth's arms and had hugged Legolas' leg. Legolas' eyes became worried and he crouched down to enfold Kirion in his arms. He could feel that Kirion was tense and that he was shaking slightly. He looked up questionably and found that the only one watching him was his father, who looked slightly guilty.

Legolas could feel the inner anger and disbelief well up inside him, but he forcefully cut it off before it could evolve. He had to remind himself that Kirion would react like this even after the slightest thing and he would continue to do so for some time.

Legolas sat down on the floor with Kirion who still had his arms locked around him. He leaned forward and whispered into Kirion's ear, "Tell me what happened."

"I jumped from chair to chair and my foot got stuck in the last jump." Kirion whispered tensely, "I was about to fall, but he caught me and set me down. He told me to be careful and not to jump in the furniture and that he wasn't angry, but worried. I just… I don't know…" Tears started rolling down Kirion's cheeks. "It just reminded me…"

"It's all right." Legolas whispered soothingly and wiped the tears off Kirion's cheeks, "You can't control your own reactions. He understands."

"I don't want to do anything that changes him back…" Kirion breathed shakily, "What if I make him so angry that he changes back…?"

"Listen to me Kirion." Legolas said softly and waited until Kirion had raised his head to look at him, "You don't have to worry about that and you certainly don't have to change how you behave because you're afraid of this. Trust me, Hithel and I have done worse things than jump in furniture when we were younger. You'll get used to being around him in time, just take it slowly and allow yourself to feel whatever you want to feel without being ashamed of it."

"…What do I do now?" Kirion asked.

Legolas smiled and whispered, "How about you go over there and say 'thank you' he did after all save you from some bruises."

Kirion nodded and got hesitantly to his feet. He walked slowly over to Thranduil and then looked back at Legolas for strength and after seeing his smile turned to his father and said, "Thank you for catching me."

Thranduil smiled, "You're welcome."

A true smile lit up then on Kirion's lips and the previous doubts flew away. He hurried over to the bed and the others who had stopped their conversations to listen to what was going on quickly started talking once more and drawing Kirion into their midst where he got full view of the tray with food.

Legolas sat there for a moment watching them with a small smile on his lips. They were all just about strong enough to make it without him now. He would have never thought that possible some years back, but now they were all doing all right, even his father. Even the best-case scenario he had dreamed about some years ago hadn't involved his father becoming as normal as he was now. Even if it had taken some wounds and some pain to get him this way, it was still worth not having to be constantly on edge and prepared, fighting for every small thing.

He watched as Hithel, Kirion, Gwaur, Aewon and Faneth talked and laughed while starting to dig in the food and almost laughed at the robbed expression on Kirion's face as Faneth took something right out of his hands.

His gaze shifted as he became aware that Thranduil was walking towards him. When he was right before him his father extended his hand for Legolas to take. He took it and let his father pull him to his feet.

"Thank you." He whispered into Legolas' ear, before walking back to the chair he had been sitting in.

Legolas looked at his family once more and noticed that all of them were looking at him. Legolas smiled to them before turning his expression serious and walking towards the bed. "Scram," he said with mock authority, "This is my bed. Wounded people have certain privileges." Legolas grinned and circled his arms around Kirion, "Except you, you're allowed to stay."

Everyone laughed as they climbed off the bed, except Aewon who looked slightly devastated, "So this is what favoritism feels like." He moaned, causing everyone to break into a new fit of laughter.

Legolas laid down on the bed and Kirion sat beside him, periodically giving him food looking very grave as if the job he had appointed himself was life saving. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle and then start coughing to mask the sound when Kirion looked questionably at him. Kirion didn't suspect anything, and patted him gently on the back. Aewon wasn't as considerate and roared with laughter until Legolas hit him over the head.

"I think it's about time for you to start with your lessons once more, don't you think Kirion?" Gwaur asked, "Damon has surely been missing you."

"You think?" Kirion asked.

Gwaur nodded and added, "He had been asking about you."

"He has?" Kirion asked enthusiastically and then turned and looked begging at Legolas, "Can I? Please?"

Legolas chuckled and reached up to pull Kirion down to lie beside him on the bed. "Of course you can." He said, "You can even start tomorrow if you want to, but then you need to sleep."

"No fair!" Kirion protested, "You're all staying up! I'm not even tired!" In opposition to what he had just said a yawn escaped him just afterwards.

"Yes I can see the wakefulness glowing from you." Legolas said ironically. "Close your eyes for a minute and then tell me the same thing."

Kirion closed his eyes in spite, very intent on staying awake for the minute and then saying the exact same thing, but as the seconds went by he became more and more tired and his eyes became heavier. Soon his breathing evened out and his eyes slowly opened once more, but with the glazed look that was customary to elves.

Legolas brushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed it. The others started talking quietly around him, but bit-by-bit he found himself lulled to sleep as well still exhausted from earlier that day.

Faneth smiled gently when she saw it, but there was a hint of worry as well in her expression because Legolas had once again fallen asleep with his eyes closed. It was strange to lose sight of Legolas' clear blue eyes as they were usually open constantly and it made Legolas look vulnerable.


	19. Reports

"How is he doing?" Aewon asked softly and looked at Faneth. "I assume you have checked him."

Faneth nodded and answered, "He is better than anyone other than him would have been at this point. He has always healed quickly. He'll probably be completely up and about in a couple of days, but only if he rests sufficiently the next few days. He shouldn't have been up today at all, and certainly not as long as he was, but after some rest he'll be fine."

"Good…" Aewon sighed relieved, "I thought for a moment that he was going to…"

Thranduil sat silently feeling uncomfortable. His eyes had become haunted by what he had done and he couldn't help but continue to think about how it had been his entire fault. As these thoughts whirled around inside him he realized that it couldn't go on. He took a deep breath and raised his resolute eyes ready to meet any accusations they could bring on him. He had already figured out what he needed to do and therefore there was nothing left to hold him back. He wouldn't run from what he had done anymore; he wouldn't do anything to seek their pity.

Everyone had been watching him, but none of them said anything. Thranduil realized that this time it was his turn, his turn to see if he somehow could make them understand.

"I know what I have done to Legolas." Thranduil said, "I know that my existence these past few years have brought nothing but hardship and pain for not only Legolas, but everyone in this room and that I have no right to just come here afterwards and demand your forgiveness, so I won't. You can do whatever you want about me and I won't blame anyone, but myself for it."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, each of them had different reactions. Faneth, of course, knew more about it and about what he had talked with Legolas about than any of the others and therefore she had already partly known what he had said and wasn't surprised.

Aewon was gritting his teeth and looked at him in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Aewon was probably the person in this room who knew the least, but he had fierce protectiveness over Legolas after having fought with him for in many fights. He had worked himself up from being under Legolas to being almost beside him in terms of military position and strength.

Hithel looked at him uncertainly. One part of her wishing for everything to be as it had been before her mother had died, the other part uncertain whether or not she could live peacefully with him and trust him again after everything he had done. She had snaked her hand into Gwaur's to draw strength and calmness from him.

Gwaur was the only one he wasn't certain where he had exactly. He was a gentle men and Thranduil thought that if he hadn't been thinking about Hithel he would have already won his allegiance, but he loved Hithel fiercely and was loyal to her and therefore he stood by her decisions.

Kirion and Legolas were still sleeping oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Your hatred for me can't live up to how much a hate and punish myself for what I have done, but there is nothing I can do now to take anything back and I will have to live with it, live with myself." He turned his gaze to Hithel, "I have not been your father Hithel. Not for you or Kirion and least of all for Legolas and I understand if you don't want me to try now. I will back away if you want and you will be welcome to forget about me and go to live with Gwaur, but if I have even the smallest chance to get my daughter back, then I will try with all my might and never stop trying."

Hithel nodded tersely. She had tears running down her cheeks and an uncertain look in her eyes, but nevertheless she got up from her chair and slowly let go of Gwaur's hand as she walked over to him. "I told you I would give you a chance…" Hithel whispered shakily, "And I stand by that decision." Hithel sniffed and more tears ran down her cheeks, "I wanted you back… I don't know what you've done to Legolas… but I have always wanted my Ada back…"

Her voice choked and she threw her arms around him very much as she had done when she was an elfling and all Thranduil could do was hold his daughter in his arms. The last few days had earned him more hugs than he had had in years and every one of them felt like his first and he could never help but hold on as long as possible, but this time someone knocked on the door and Hithel drew back before she had needed to.

Rightfully it was Legolas' room and the elf that knocked was most likely someone who wanted to talk to him, but since they didn't want to wake him Faneth called, "Enter."

The door opened and Lord Arron stood there. He stepped into the room and bowed to Thranduil after taking a short look at everyone in the room.

"I apologize for disrupting you my King." Lord Arron said, "The guards told me that you were in here."

"It must be important Lord Arron." Thranduil said with an arched eyebrow and an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Yes it is my King." Lord Arron answered, "If possible I would like for both you and Legolas to step outside with me."

Thranduil's eyes flittered over to his son and then he sighed and got to his feet, "Tell me first and then I'll deem if it's more important than my son recovering from his injuries."

"As you wish my King." Lord Arron bowed once more before stepping out of the room followed by Thranduil.

The ones left behind in the room sat silently and tried to hear what they were saying, but they couldn't discern anything other than the voices were tense and alarmed. Not even ten minutes went by before Thranduil opened the door once more and looked regretfully at Legolas.

Faneth knew from Thranduil's expression that it was serious and that there was no other choice so she leaned over the bed and kissed Legolas on the cheek followed by calling his name.

Legolas' brow furrowed and his eyes opened tiredly, "…What?" He asked hoarsely and lifted his head slightly.

"Legolas." Thranduil called from the door. Legolas looked at him and his expression immediately sharpened. He slowly untangled himself from Kirion while passing his hands over his face trying to erase the exhaustion. Then he got to his feet and walked over to his father.

Thranduil held the door open for him and Legolas walked over to Lord Arron who was the only one standing in the hall.

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

"The company we sent to the ford has just returned." Lord Arron informed, "They only found about three quarters of the elves we had stationed there at that moment. The rest of them have vanished, we have reason to believe that they have been captured instead of killed."

Legolas' eyes furrowed together deep in thought, "But then that means that there were more orcs than just the ones we fought against because there were no captives involved."

Lord Arron nodded and said, "There is more than that. The dead are all low ranked. There is an almost exact split and everyone lower in rank than high standing soldiers and commanders have been killed, to put it short all people who don't know much about our defenses."

Legolas paled and his eyes widened slightly. "Let me get this straight." He responded seriously, "You are saying that they somehow knew who were high ranked, that someone high standing inside the halls is giving them information about us. There are more of them and we have absolutely no idea where the others are and they now have means to infiltrate us if they manage to get information out of the soldiers they have captured?"

"I hadn't exactly thought about all that my Prince." Lord Arron said looking slightly nervous, "But yes I am, I guess."

Legolas looked slightly irritated for a second, but then it vanished from his expression as he asked, "The elves that came back with the dead. Where are they now? Why do you know this? Why weren't they sent directly to us?"

"They are awaiting in your office my King." Lord Arron said to Thranduil after getting over his essential displeasure over Legolas' comment. "I know this before you do because I know the team's commander personally and was right about your office when they came back so I asked why they were looking so panicked and then I volunteered to tell you."

Thranduil nodded and then said with authority, "Very well. I trust that this information does not leave your lips without permission, the last thing we need is unnecessary panic. Legolas and I will go talk to the team. You're excused."

Lord Arron bowed and walked away.

Thranduil looked down himself and then at his son, "We'll meet out here in five minutes." He said after seeing that both of them were in their nightclothes and slightly disheveled.

Legolas nodded absentminded and made to go to his room when Thranduil asked, "Are you feeling up for this? I can make it without you if necessary."

Legolas smiled, "I admit I am a bit tired, but I should make it through the next few hours. You need me there and I need to hear it first hand."

"All right." Thranduil said inwardly relieved as he didn't have neither Legolas' knowledge of the forest nor his very tactical and quick thinking.

Legolas quickly went into his room. Faneth, Aewon, Hithel and Gwaur were looking questionably at him immediately.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain. Not right now." Legolas said as he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. "I'll be in Ada's office for some time, don't wait up for me."

He looked at himself in the mirror after washing his face and was satisfied that tiredness wasn't etched roughly into his face even if he was feeling exhausted. He ran his wet fingers through his hair to straighten it thankful that he had taken a shower earlier that day. He quickly braided the front of his hair out of his face and then went into his room once more to change out of his nightclothes.

He was still wrapped in bandages pretty much from waist up, but his tunic efficiently hid it and as soon as he was dressed the only thing that indicated he had ever been injured was the still slight paleness of his skin and moderately darker eyes. Nothing anyone would notice if they weren't looking for it.

He bent down stiffly to pull on his shoes, but after he had done this Faneth came over and tied the laces so Legolas wouldn't have to do it. When she was done she strapped his small dagger around his waist.

"You don't trust the guards?" Legolas sniggered at this.

Faneth kissed him and then said, "I trust you more even if you are injured."

"I am honored." Legolas said and kissed her once more, before drawing back and going once more towards the door. "Good night." He called and then he walked out of the door where he met up with Thranduil.

"Ready?" Thranduil asked.

"As ready as I can be." Legolas answered and they started walking towards Thranduil's office.

"You don't think that will make them think that you don't trust them?" Thranduil asked nodded towards the dagger.

"Actually I think that they will think it's a very good idea." Legolas responded, "If they don't and they accuse me for not trusting them I'll just tell them that I always carry a dagger it just usually isn't that visible."

"You're going to lie?" Thranduil questioned.

"Nope." Legolas said, "I am going to tell them the truth."

At this Thranduil looked incredulously at Legolas, "You always carry a dagger?"

Legolas shrugged, "It has come in handy more than a few times."

"Handy?"  
"Ah yes…" Legolas sighed, "It seems I have become more desirable to target after mother died. They seem to think I am the only thing holding the Kingdom together and therefore taking me out would make it crumble. Unfortunately for them I am not that easy to kill."

Thranduil stopped walking in shock and Legolas was forced to stop as well. "Assassination attempts…?" He choked.

Legolas took his arm and hauled him along through the halls. "As much as I would love discussing this with you Ada we have more import things to look to than the past right now. If you want information here and now then keep walking and I will tell you what we have halls to walk through for."

"As you well know I took over your seat the first half year." Legolas started nonchalantly, "Many elves saw it as their chance to get power, by trying to influence me. They soon found out that I wasn't that easy to influence and that I didn't really take advice from anyone so after a while the most violent of them started trying to kill me instead. Never succeeding of course, but I kept a dagger close at hand."

"How come I have no knowledge of this?" Thranduil asked.

"Because mostly the assassins didn't escape me once they had tried and therefore there wasn't really a need to warn you." Legolas said, "Aewon investigated some into it, but was unable to find who had sent them. Moreover none really came after you at the time. You had guards around you constantly anyway."

"You didn't think I would have wanted to know if my son was in danger?" Thranduil sighed.

"No. I didn't." Legolas agreed.

They walked silently through the halls from then on both in their own thoughts. The corridors of Mirkwood were empty this late at night and only few lights were lit on the walls.

Legolas yawned inaudibly and closed his eyes briefly. His feet seemed to drag across the floor as he walked automatically towards his father's office as he had walked it many times before. It was starting to remind him of the times he has walked to the office in the first months where he had gotten little to no sleep and seemed to be holding up on stubbornness alone.

They soon reached the door and Thranduil opened it to find the team's leader Halben sitting in the chair before his desk. He was halfway asleep when they walked in, but then jerked awake and got to his feet quickly to bow before them.

Thranduil walked over to sit behind the desk while Legolas smiled to Halben and said, "Please sit. It has been a long journey for you and the time is late. We just need to hear everything you learned and then you're welcome to go and rest."

"Thank you." Halben said and sat down once more.

Legolas sat down on the corner of his father's desk, knowing that he wasn't supposed to lift anything heavy and therefore couldn't bring a chair to the desk and he certainly wasn't going to ask.

"I want to hear your full report." Thranduil said and looked at Halben.

Halben swallowed nervously, his eyes occasionally flittering over to Legolas and down on the floor. Then he began, "We journeyed to the ford, by the route over the crossing so we came by the battle location and presumably followed the route Gwonion had taken through the forest when it was under siege. Nothing happened on the trip to the ford, not even spiders attacked us and when we came to the ford everything was eerie quiet. There were bodies lying on the forest floor, but we could immediately see that the number didn't add up to how many had been at the ford the time of the attack."

"Can you draw the route precisely for me later?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." Halben replied and then continued, "There were also some orc corpses on the ground, but they didn't look like the orcs we usually encounter here in Mirkwood, it seemed quite strange because the way they had attacked the ford would have required the layout at least. We searched the ground for tracks and came up with a most likely attacking plan. It seems they surrounded the ford and set the roof of it on fire so it would be impossible to shoot arrows from. After that they only had to wait until elves came running out of the burning building and into their death trap."

Halben had clear anger in his voice as he said this and it was obvious that he thought it was a distasteful way of fighting.

Legolas gave him some seconds to collect himself before asking, "How accurate are these assumptions?"

"It was clear that the building had been burned down top to bottom, so that's certain. We also found tracks in a circle in the woods around the ford and that the fighting was mostly contained inside the circle."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Were there tracks leading away from the battle? They would have been a large group."

"There were tracks heading in a southern direction." Halben answered, "But when they were about half of the way towards the place where you fought them they split up into two groups. We hadn't seen it at first because they had walked into the Forest River to cover their tracks. I have two elves waiting at the place where the tracks leave the river, but we didn't follow it. We thought that it would be most important to bring you this news as soon as possible."

"You acted correctly." Thranduil reassured and then bade him continue with the report.

"We gathered the dead and laid them in the wagon we had brought with us, and we burned the orcs' corpses. Some hours were then used on disfiguring the tracks and planning for our next course of action." Halben said, "We decided to split up because we wanted to get the information to you quickly, but also bring the dead back. So I took five other elves with me quickly along the path and tracked the orcs while the remaining ten of the initial team are still out there bring the dead back home."

"Did anything attack you on the way back?" Legolas asked.

"No my Prince." Halben answered, "There were no attacks on the whole journey. Everything was quiet."

Legolas' expression seemed to become pensive and bewildered like he didn't know what to make of it, but knew enough to know that it probably wasn't a good sign.

Thranduil and Legolas used the next hour questioning Halben and have him describe everything down to the last detail, but they could see that he was starting to grow tired and they didn't have any more questions to ask after dragging almost everything out of him. Therefore Legolas stood up and walked over to the bookcase and took out a book. In it there was a loose paper, which he took out and placed before Halben. It was a map of Mirkwood. He found a pen as well and gave it to Halben.

"Last thing before you can leave," Legolas smiled apologetically and said, "Will you mark the orcs' paths and yours?"

Halben nodded and started drawing lines on the map occasionally telling what the different lines showed. Legolas watched over his shoulder as he drew, his eyebrows knitted slightly in thought.

"There." Halben said when he was done and handed the map to Legolas who took it carefully so he wouldn't smear the wet ink of the fine lines.

"Thank you for your time Halben. You have been most helpful." Thranduil said, "We will have someone notify you when the rest of your company arrives."

"Thank you my King." Halben said and got to his feet. He bowed before Thranduil and Legolas. "Am I excused?"

"Not entirely." Thranduil said slowly, "There is something I need to inform you." Halben arched an eyebrow and looked at him, "The next time you come back with as important information as this I would be thankful if you didn't tell anyone before you told us even if you knew them or not."

Halben blushed slightly and bowed lowly once more, "I apologize my King. It will not happen again."

"Make certain it does not." Thranduil said, "You may go home and rest now Halben."

Halben bowed once more and then hurried out the door.


	20. Assassination attempt

When he was gone Legolas arched an eyebrow at his father. "I think you terrified him," He stated.

"If he had followed protocol I would have had no need to terrify him." Thranduil retorted, "What do we need done?"

Legolas sighed and sat down heavily in the chair before the desk. "We need to send out a scouting team as soon as possible so they can meet up with the two at the track. They are far too vulnerable staying there alone for too long and the tracks could fade. Furthermore we need to push back the funeral for the arrival of the wagon."

Thranduil nodded and wrote down on a paper, "Is there anything else you've deduced from his report?"

"There is undoubtedly a traitor in Mirkwood." Legolas said, "Someone of high enough rank to know or have access to layouts, lists of stationed elves, descriptions of elves, dealings with the orcs outside of Mirkwood, and a reason to attack and hate us."

Thranduil nodded and with a sigh rested his head in his hands and massaged his temples, "Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked.

"No." Legolas sighed. "We have so many enemies it's hard to tell the bad from the really bad. Why did the forces split up and attack us at the crossing? Why did they even attack us when they hadn't gotten information out of the captured and their strength was cut in half?"

Thranduil abruptly stopped massaging his temples and jerked his head up to look at him, "Maybe they knew you would counterattack and wanted more captured…" He said slowly, "Someone of higher rank than any of the others…"

Legolas leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes with another sigh. "Perhaps." He said, "There were more targeting me than any of the others, but they didn't seem exactly bent on taking me uninjured and alive."

"Perhaps they had been told that that wasn't possible and that they would have to give it their all." Thranduil responded, "Maybe killing you was their target."

"Well they didn't do a very good job at it." Legolas mumbled.

"I think they gave it a very good attempt." Thranduil voiced, "Your wounds were serious and if Aewon hadn't jumped in front of you at that time then you would have died."

Legolas opened his eyes once more and looked intently at Thranduil. "If they are going after all high ranked including me, then they must be targeting you as well."

"Well apparently they aren't. They would have tried already." Thranduil said.

Legolas shrugged, "You're not that easy to get to. You almost always have guards around you so they can't exactly run at you with a dagger and try to kill you. They have to use a different approach if they want you to die. It would be almost impossible to capture you these past days since you haven't really stepped out of the halls. No they would have done some different…"

Legolas got up from his seat and looked slowly around the room before his eyes came to rest on the carafe with wine standing on the table. He walked over to it and uncorked it before pouring some of it into a glass. He swung it around gently and smelled to it, but there was nothing out of normal.

He then took a small sip of it. He didn't swallow it, but kept it in his mouth to taste. Almost immediately he tasted a slight bitterness that was almost undetectable, but wouldn't have been in the wine normally. Slowly his tongue began tingling slightly.

Legolas' eyes widened and he walked into the bathroom to spit out the wine and then washed his mouth thoroughly with water.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned worriedly and came into the bathroom. He watched as Legolas rinsed his mouth repeatedly. "Did you swallow any of it?"

"No." Legolas answered as he stopped and dried his mouth and hands. "It's poisoned. We should give it to one of the healers and see if they can determine what kind and how long it has been there. Have you drunk anything from it yet?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I have been in your room for a long time and when I came back I just worked trying to reduce what had been piling up."

Legolas nodded and took the wine, "Who do we trust amongst the healers?"

"Ecphen." Thranduil answered and took the wine out of Legolas' hands. "I will take it to him now. It's about time you get some rest."

Legolas arched an eyebrow, but said, "All right. Be careful and take the guards with you."

"I'll be damned if I have to put up with guards following me around everywhere in my own home." Thranduil muttered as he walked out of the door.

Legolas smirked before going out the door as well and saying to the two guards outside the room. His father was a little down the corridor towards Ecphen's room. "Follow him." Legolas said, "Someone has attempted to assassinate him."

That immediately made the guards' eyes go wide and they hurried after their king and walked a few steps behind him through the halls, a position they were probably going to stay in for the next days. Thranduil attempted to get them to leave, but when it didn't work he just glared at Legolas before walking on.

Legolas sighed and passed his hand over his eyes. He turned away from his father's office and walked through the halls towards his own room. In his exhausted state he didn't even realize he was being followed from the long shadows of the lights in the halls, until a slightly heavier footstep sounded through the darkness and Legolas whirled around hand already going to his dagger, but it wasn't quick enough.

Legolas felt someone barrel into him painfully and he and his attacker fell down onto the floor. When he was down Legolas immediately struggled to get out from under his attacker's weight, but was forced to focus on something else as a flash of silver headed towards him. He immediately grabbed the attackers arms and stopped the knife, which had been on a path towards him, in midair.

Adrenalin was pumping around in his veins and that was probably the only reason he was able to forget his exhaustion and pain and fight. He slowly wrestled the knife out of the attacker's hands and punched him hardly enough on the face the leave him slightly disorientated and thereby had the chance to roll their bodies so he was holding the attacker down.

The attacker struggled in his grasp and managed to land some blows while Legolas took one of his hands off the reach for the dagger around his waist. Once he had it firmly in his grasp he quickly brought it to the attacker's neck and thereby caused him to still under him.

"GUARDS!" Legolas yelled as loudly as he could still short on breath. The action had caused his attacker to try harder at escaping and he was forced to take the dagger off his neck so he could hit him hardly in the temple with its sheath. Finally the attacker passed out and Legolas was allowed to relax slightly. His shoulders sagged in exhaustion as the adrenalin began to leave him and he became aware of the sharp pain emitting from his multiple wounds, mostly the stab wound in his stomach.

He could hear running footsteps steadily nearing him and breathed deeply never once letting his guard down in case the attacker should wake up once more. He looked thoroughly at the elf, but was certain that he had never seen him before. His hair was black as well as his clothes. He hadn't exactly got a good look at his eyes because the lighting hadn't been sufficient and everything had happened rather quickly, but they had seemed dark.

Legolas was beginning to get slightly irritated over how long it took for the guards to reach him. If he hadn't been able to defend himself he would have been dead a long time ago and they would have been far too late.

"Prince Legolas!" Someone exclaimed from down the hall and set up their tempo. Legolas rolled his eyes and fought the urge to rage in their faces because he knew it was only his pain and exhaustion that made him get as angry as he was now. Who could blame him anyway, someone had just tried to kill him.

Legolas slowly sheathed his knife figuring that he wasn't going to wake up before the guards were so close to them that they could handle it. He got up from his position and looked at the guards currently running towards him.

There were three guards. He could recognize all of them since some of them had stood guard some times before the royal wing and he had trained or fought with others. One of them though he had a more …personal… relationship to. Sírphen had guarded him several times during the years when there had been some kind of situation where he had been forced to put up with a guard following him around everywhere. He had been almost impossible to escape from and he wasn't easily intimidated so he hadn't been able to scare him off.

"What happened my Prince?" Sírphen asked as he stopped before him. The other went over to the unconscious attacker and checked him.

Legolas sighed and leaned against the wall. "He tried to kill me." Legolas grumbled after a second, "If they wanted the job done they should have sent someone slightly more skilled."

The guards who had been checking the attacker stopped and instead looked at the elf with disgust and turned him over so they could tie his wrists together. Sírphen looked worriedly at Legolas.

"Are you all right my Prince?" Sírphen asked, "He did not manage to wound you."

"No." Legolas answered and then stepped away from the wall and turned to the two other guards, "Would you please drag him to the dungeons and lock him up. Make sure he is guarded at all times and send word when he wakes up." The two nodded, "I would also like you to swing by the royal wing and make sure everything is in order there and you will find a carafe of wine in my room, it has most likely been poisoned so I would appreciate it if you brought it to Ecphen for testing, the King delivered an identical one to him only minutes ago."

"There have been multiple attacks my Prince?" Sírphen questioned.

"Yes it seems someone is very intent on terminating us." Legolas answered, "We will need to sharpen the guard and possibly station more around the halls, I will probably discuss that with Aewon tomorrow if he is legally out of the healing ward."

Legolas indicated for the other two guards to leave with the assassin so they hoisted him into their arms and bore him towards the dungeons. Then Legolas turned to Sírphen and indicated for him to follow him as he turned around and walked through the halls.

"I guessed that there is no point in trying to go alone so for this once I will bring you with me." Legolas said, "We're going back to my father's office where I will most likely allow you to watch me sleep with whatever intensity you can muster until my father comes back and you can tell him what happened and have him decide from then on."

Sírphen huffed, but didn't forget his manners and said, "I appreciate it my Prince."

"Splendid." Legolas murmured. He ground his teeth together tightly in pain as they walked back towards his father's office he was probably going to be all right after hopefully sleeping well into tomorrow since his body recuperated well with sleep, but right now it seemed as though every wound on his body had been ripped open and had been put on fire. Why the hell did he have to smash him into the floor anyway?

"My Prince are you sure you're all right?" Sírphen asked after a long time of hesitation, "You're paling slightly."

"I may have had a couple of wounds beforehand." Legolas winced.

"I'll send for a healer." Sírphen said immediately.

"No, no." Legolas said, "Some sleep and everything's probably back on track. The last thing I need right now is Ecphen mutterings about the stupidity of warriors and how since almost all of us have tried getting a head wound it has affected our brains and makes us foolhardily jump into every fight available whether we destroy our bodies while doing it or not."

Sírphen chuckled, "So you've heard that one as well. I never thought he would say it to royalty."

Legolas glanced at him and said; "I think he created it for me personally."

They were soon at the door to Thranduil's office and stepped inside. Sírphen stopped just inside the room, so he was next to the door and Legolas immediately moved over to the couch. He gave himself time to dump his dagger, belt and outer tunic on the table before lying down and promptly falling asleep.

Sírphen was slightly stunned by this. He had never thought he would experience when Legolas would drop his guard so quickly in front of other people and give them the responsibility of watching him as he slept. He stepped closer to Legolas to look at his for a moment and gasped in shock when he saw that Legolas' eyes were closed. He contemplated for a moment going after a healer, but he couldn't leave Legolas alone so he decided to wait until the King came just as Legolas had said he should.

Only about fifteen minutes went by before the door opened and Thranduil stepped into the room followed by a guard the other had been stationed outside the door.

Thranduil looked surprised at Sírphen when he walked in and then his eyes were drawn to the figure of his son lying on his couch. His eyes widened and he hurried over there to check him.

"What happened?" He asked Sírphen, "I thought Legolas was on his way back to his room."

"My King someone attacked him." Sírphen said.

Thranduil looked up sharply with large horror-filled eyes. "What…?" He asked weakly.

"Someone tried to assassinate him in the halls about twenty minutes ago. He managed to fight off the attacker and knock him unconscious while remaining unscathed. Two other guards and I ran to him after hearing his call and the others brought the assassin to the dungeons while I followed Legolas here." Sírphen reported, "Since he was wounded before the fighting it seems to have done his injuries no good, but he said that he just needed to sleep."

"Did he say anything else?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes my King." Sírphen responded, "He told the others to check if everything was all right in the royal wing afterwards and bring the carafe of wine in his room to Ecphen because it was most likely poisoned. And he said that the guard should be sharpened and more posted around the halls. He said he would talk to Aewon about that tomorrow."

Thranduil nodded and gazed down at his son. "Thank you." He said, "Will you find Aewon and bring him here?"

"Yes my King." Sírphen said and bowed. He exited the room to go search for Aewon.

Thranduil sighed and studied Legolas once more wondering why it was always his son everything happened to, why couldn't it be him since he had done all the wrong in the world and Legolas had done nothing. He reached up and gently unbraided Legolas' hair so he would be more comfortable. Then he pulled Legolas shirt up so some of the bandages underneath were revealed. There were some spots of blood on them, but nothing dangerous.

Legolas' chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed soundlessly. He continued to sleep even through Thranduil's ministrations something Thranduil never remembered him doing normally. He remembered when Legolas was younger he was such a light sleeper than every time they would open his door to check on him they would wake him up. It had also been impossible for them to kiss him on the forehead or brush his hair away from his face.


	21. Investigation and breakfast

Footsteps neared the office hastily and only a couple of seconds went by before the door opened and Aewon stepped into the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to Thranduil and Legolas.

"Is he all right?" Aewon asked frantically as he walked farther into the room, "Was he knocked out?"

Thranduil fought the urge to smile and answered, "No, he's just sleeping. It doesn't seem like he was wounded other than the old wounds opening slightly."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" Aewon asked.

"Do you want to wake him and ask him?" Thranduil sighed.

Aewon looked regretful, but nodded. "Try." He said, "It's best if we get the whole story. He can sleep again afterwards."

Thranduil reached down and took hold of Legolas' shoulder careful to take the one that wasn't injured. He shook Legolas first gently and then getting rougher. Suddenly Legolas' hand shot out to grab his arm.

"What is it?" Legolas asked and opened his eyes.

"Aewon's here." Thranduil answered, "He wants to know what happened. Are you all right? I never stopped to think that someone would attack you."

"Someone probably would have attacked you as well if I hadn't sent the guards with you." Legolas countered as he sat up, "Don't worry about it, nothing really happened. I had a dagger."

"We need more guards." Aewon sighed, "This should never have been allowed to happen. Did you recognize the attacker? How did he attack you?"

Legolas shifted his gaze to Aewon and answered, "I have not seen him before. He had black hair and dark eyes, I'm not exactly sure what color, but dark. He was also wearing black clothes, but I guess that wasn't that surprising. He tracked me through the corridors I think, but I first heard him some way down. When I started reaching for the dagger he ran from the shadows and barreled into me. Both of us were on the ground, we scrambled around for some minutes, but then he found his dagger and tried to stab me. I wrestled it out of his grip and managed to get enough control so I could grab my dagger and knock him unconscious with the shaft."

Thranduil and Aewon looked slightly baffled until Thranduil finally muttered, "You call that 'nothing really happened'? Unbelievable…"

Aewon cleared his throat and then asked, "What about the dagger?"

"I didn't get a good look at it. The guards took it with them when they dragged him to the dungeons." Legolas answered, "You can go down there and look for yourself." Then he looked Aewon over, "Are you officially out of the healing wards or are you just running from Ecphen?"

Aewon smirked, "I'm on the run."

Legolas nodded and then said, "Then you can wait to look into it until you're discharged. I can get someone else to do it in the meantime."

Aewon's expression fell just short of horror, "No." He protested, "I'm fine Legolas. I need to do this. You need to let me look into this."

Legolas sighed and passed his hand over his face. "I know you want to do it Aewon and I know you're the best chance we have of figuring this out, but I can't give you this job when you're not ready for it. You were shot in the stomach and apparently according to Ecphen's judgment it needs more time to heal before you're ready for any official duties."

"You're more wounded than I am." Aewon protested, "Far more wounded and you're already in danger once more. My duty is to my Prince and to keep you out of danger."

Legolas sighed and lay down on the couch once more. "Talk to Ecphen about it. If he says you can then I give you full authority to do whatever necessary, but if he doesn't then fill Sírphen in and have him investigate some in to it until you're ready to take over."

"But-"

"That's my final judgment." Legolas interrupted.

"As you wish." Aewon bowed and then walked out of the room probably to go find Ecphen.

"Aewon!" Legolas called. Aewon's footsteps stopped and walked back towards the room and he entered once more. "If you get permission then come back here. We have some more information."

"Information?"

"Wait and see." Legolas sighed.

Aewon nodded and hurried out. Legolas passed his hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Sleep." Thranduil said, "I will take care of everything."

"All right." Legolas muttered, "Don't go anywhere without guards."

"Don't worry about me." Thranduil smiled, "You're the one who almost lost his life tonight. It seems that it happens frequently."

Legolas snorted, but slowly started to fall asleep.

It wasn't even half an hour before Aewon came in once more with permission from Ecphen. He had checked his wound and seen that it was almost healed so he had taken pity on him. Thranduil sat down with Aewon and told him what Legolas and him had learned earlier that evening about the kidnappings and the targeting of both Legolas and himself.

They discussed what should be done from then on. Including that both Legolas and Thranduil would have guards on them constantly and maybe also Hithel and Kirion, but only if anything indicated that they were being targeted as well because they didn't know anything about Mirkwood's defenses and would therefore be unlikely targets.

They would keep all investigation about the matter private because at the moment they didn't know whom to trust. A team would be sent out immediately to follow the orcs' tracks and Aewon would investigate who could be the betrayer.

The sun was rising when Aewon left Thranduil's office. Thranduil decided against going asleep and instead sat down behind his desk and started on the mountain of paperwork that had slowly piled up since Legolas had been injured. He occasionally glanced up at Legolas, but his son kept sleeping peacefully.

It had been years since he had last watched Legolas sleep. He still couldn't believe what he had been thinking when he distanced himself from his son and let his rage control him all those years. He had missed so much and ruined so much that he could never get back. It was a miracle that Legolas would even let down his guard enough to sleep with him in the room. He must trust him.

Hours went by before the door banged open. The guard that was standing in the corner of the room immediately reached for his sword and moved between the person and Thranduil. It was Faneth.

"It's fine. Let her in." Thranduil said to the guard. Grudgingly he moved aside.

"Where's Legolas?" Faneth asked, "I thought he would have come back by now. Don't tell me he was up all night. Some guards came into his room as well asking if everything was all right and they took his wine carafe. I don't understand."

"Peace." Thranduil said, "Legolas is sleeping over there." He pointed at his couch and Faneth's eyes immediately darted over there. She hadn't seen him in the beginning because she had been so intent on Thranduil, but now she hurried over there.

"What happened?" Faneth asked.

"I can't tell you the details, but Legolas was attacked." Thranduil said, "Someone is without doubt after both of our lives for reasons unknown."

"Was he wounded?" Faneth asked.

"No. He managed to overpower his attacker and knock him unconscious with the sheath of his dagger." Thranduil said, "He was exhausted so I just let him sleep there. Do you think we should wake him for breakfast?"

Faneth shook her head, "Let him sleep. He can eat when he wakes." Then she looked at Thranduil, "Have you stayed up all night?"

Thranduil nodded, "I had some work that needed done."

"Come to breakfast with me." Faneth said, "Hithel, Gwaur and Kirion are going to be there."

Thranduil's eyes widened and he looked slightly stunned.

"I told you that I would support Legolas' decision." Faneth said and walked to his desk, "Since his decision was for you to stay and try to get you incorporated into the family once more than that is what we're going to do. Hithel said last night that she wanted you to be her father once more and that she had missed you. Therefore you need to come to breakfast and sit with them at the head of the table just like old times."

Thranduil set his teeth in determination, but was beginning to feel slightly nervous. What would they talk about? This time Legolas wasn't there to relieve the tension and start conversations. He wasn't there to reassure Kirion that everything was all right.

The breakfast bell sounded and cut through Thranduil's musings. He looked up and saw Faneth watching him expectantly so he set his expression as it always was and stood up, but then his eyes went to Legolas, "What about Legolas?"

"Leave one of the guards here to look over him." Faneth said, "He'll be fine. He probably won't even wake up before you come back."

Thranduil nodded and looked at the guard standing in the room. The guard inclined his head in understanding and moved slightly closer to Legolas.

As they walked out the door and towards the hall the guard who had been standing by the door walked right behind them. Since he was used to it Thranduil had no trouble ignoring them, but Faneth felt like she was being shadowed and couldn't help but feel slightly awkward.

Finally they reached to dining hall. There were some elves gathered around the table, but it was still early. The hall quieted as they stepped into it and every elf in the room got to his or her feet and bowed as the king went to his seat and sat down, then they sat down as well and continued their conversations.

Faneth walked up to the head of the table as well and sat down beside Thranduil, something that caught many elves' attention, because only few knew of her relationship with their crown prince. The two of them had kept it private with everything that had been going on at the time.

The food was starting to come by the time Kirion, Gwaur and Hithel came into the hall. They looked for a while at the end where Faneth and Thranduil were and after some contemplation they walked up and sat down in that end as well. This left the other elves in the hall more baffled than they already were. It had been a long time since they had seen the royal family together like that. The only one they had seen talking to Thranduil was Legolas over the last few years, none of them even remembered ever seeing Thranduil talk to Kirion.

Thranduil swallowed somewhat nervously when they stepped into the hall and held his breath until they decided to come and sit by him. He was relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Good morning." Faneth smiled to the newcomers and needlessly helped Kirion into the chair beside her, he could probably do it by himself, but it had been a long time since she had been in Mirkwood and her mind was still coded to help him.

She had left Mirkwood and gone to Imladris after much thought and contemplation. Legolas had played a large part in persuading her. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to go and she was happy to when she did, but she had been worried that they would not have been able to make it without her when Hithel had recently left as well. Legolas had convinced her that she should go and that they would be all right.

Imladris had been relaxing and calm and so completely different from Mirkwood that it had taken her some time to get used to once more. She had lived there in the beginning of her long life, but had wanted to see the other elven realms and had therefore journeyed to Mirkwood where she had gotten a job as an assistant healer.

She had been there for some time before she had gotten mixed in with Legolas and ultimately it had been Kirion that had brought them together. None of them had really known each other before they both had had the responsibility of taking care of Kirion. Or rather she hadn't known Legolas and had never seen how he really was. Before he had seemed mysterious, but by being so close to him for so long slowly made her understand more about him. Understand his strength and unbreakable will. He had amazed her and frightened her at the same time, but she had slowly lost her heart to him.

"Good morning." Hithel and Gwaur answered. Kirion did the same, but not so loud and he seemed to be looking slightly nervous often throwing a quick glance at Thranduil from the corner of his eye.

"Where's Legolas?" Gwaur asked and looked around.

Faneth and Thranduil glanced hesitantly at each other, but then Thranduil sighed and looked at Hithel and Gwaur. "He's sleeping." Thranduil answered.

Hithel and Gwaur looked slightly skeptical, but they didn't comment on it and started eating the food from the plates that had just been set before them.

Kirion instead looked worried and his bottom lip started trembling slightly. For a moment forgot his anxiousness and asked, "Is he all right?"

Thranduil smiled and nodded, "He's all right. He was just tired after I kept him up all night. He is sleeping on my couch, if you want you can come wake him later."

Kirion's eyes lit up slightly, but then they dulled once more. "I can't." He said, "I have lessons." Then he started to eat, once again digging into his previous behavior.

Faneth looked sadly at him and reached down to run her hand over his hair and draw him close for a moment. Kirion was slightly tense, but he calmed to her touch.

"How about you have Legolas put you to bed tonight?" Faneth asked lightly. "I'm sure he'll soon be strong enough to fall into your normal routine."

Kirion's hopeful eyes sought hers. "You think?" He asked with a grin.

Faneth nodded and smiled as well. She ruffled his hair and said, "Yes, I am after all a healer. He can't lift you yet, though. Can you help me make sure that he doesn't do that?"

Kirion nodded seriously and she thanked him. He then returned to his meal, but with slightly more vigor.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Sometimes one of them would ask a question, but no conversations truly appeared and all breathed inaudible sighs of relief when the servants came and took away their empty plates signaling that the meal was over. Damon came over from the other end of the table and took Kirion with him so they could get started on their lessons. Hithel and Gwaur went back to their rooms and Faneth went to check in at the healing ward.


	22. Power

Thranduil walked back to his office and found that Legolas had not moved from his position during the time he had been away. He was still sleeping peacefully on the couch and didn't even seem to have moved an inch, the guard that had been in the room confirmed this. Thranduil didn't quite know if that was a good or a bad thing, but at least he was getting some rest. He had been surprised, by what he had answered to Ecphen's questions that night.

"_Legolas when was the last time you slept through a whole night without it being because you were injured?" Ecphen asked._

"…_Don't… remember…" Legolas breathed._

'Don't remember' usually doesn't happen for elves. It was at least years since Legolas had slept a whole night. What had he been doing at night? Then again if he had to take care of Kirion then maybe he did his paperwork in the night. Legolas should never have had take care of Kirion… Not that he hadn't done a wonderful job with him and Thranduil wasn't certain that he could have done it better, but it should never have rested on Legolas' shoulders, none of it should've.

Thranduil sat down behind his desk and once against immersed himself in the countless papers before him. Some of them were relatively unimportant and it seemed as though he was constantly wondering why the papers even needed the king's attention, but there were also more important paper amongst them, including reports of the patrols and the moving of the world outside Mirkwood

Faneth had brought a letter to him from Elrond as well. Most of it was the usual greeting, but they had also planed to meet in Mirkwood for some negotiations this year, so a date was also incorporated in the letter. Elrond, Celebrian and their two sons Elladan and Elrohir were coming along with an escort. They would be there in a month.

He could remember the last time they had been in Mirkwood. It had been some years after his wife's death and the twins had been out on a journey so they hadn't been there with their father. He and Elrond hadn't exactly parted on the best terms, understandably so because Elrond had learned some of how he had started treating his family. This visit would probably not involve negotiations, but more about Elrond checking up on them.

Thranduil sighed and started writing a reply. Now wasn't the best time for visitors, but hopefully the situation would be under control once more in a month.

Thranduil didn't stop working until the lunch bell sounded through the halls, and then he looked up in confusion because apparently hours had gone by before he had sat down. He wasn't hungry, but had some servants send up some fruit and bread for him and the two guards.

He looked at Legolas once more, but he still hadn't moved. Thranduil contemplated waking him up or sending for Ecphen, but decided to wait until dinner and if he hadn't woken up by then, then he would wake him. With those thoughts in his head he once again began working.

Hours went by before he suddenly heard Legolas' breathing become slightly shallower and quicker. He looked up quickly and studied his son. Legolas was still sleeping, but it seemed that his eyes were closed together slightly tighter and he was more tense. His head moved slightly from side to side. Thranduil recognized the signs of a nightmare when he saw it and swallowed thickly. Why couldn't he just have gotten some peaceful sleep right till the end? Why did it have to end like this? What did Legolas even have nightmares about?

Slowly the movement of Legolas' head started to get slightly more frantic and then suddenly with a loud gasp Legolas jerked into sitting position. He then groaned and pressed his arm against his stomach wound.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed worriedly and stood up.

The sound of his voice seemed to have a negative effect on Legolas and as soon as he had let the sound leave his throat Legolas tensed and flew to his feet so he was facing Thranduil. His blue eyes were slightly wider than normal and his breathing jerky.

When Thranduil saw the panic hidden in his son's eyes he held up his hands as a sign of peace and stopped moving towards him.

Legolas searched him with his eyes for some time and slowly his eyes seemed to lose their fogginess and return to normal, showing a mixture of shock and pain. His breathing started to become normal once more and Thranduil dared to lower his hands.

"Sorry." Legolas said and then he turned around and just short of ran out of the office.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed and quickly followed him. He had been slightly slow and as he stepped out into the hall Legolas was already at the other end of it moving quickly. Thranduil followed him, but quickly lost sight of him. He had a good idea where he was going though. He knew that the guards were following him, but he didn't spare them a glance.

He took a right at the royal wing and walked through some smaller corridors and turned several directions. It wasn't a place that many knew of only the royal family. It had been a long time since he had been there. The path suddenly widened and Thranduil found himself standing in a large cavern. It stretched all they way up and had an opening in the roof where the sun was allowed to enter. Grass soon replaced rock and the sound of running water replaced the quiet from a small waterfall down the rock and ending in a small stream that ran across the cavern. It was from that stream that Mirkwood's halls had the access to water. In the middle of the cavern there was a large and strong tree with white flowers ready to bloom.

Thranduil turned to the guards and said, "Wait at the entrance, there is nothing that can harm me in here." He walked slowly to the tree in the middle, trying to see if Legolas was there.

"Legolas?" Thranduil called up hesitantly and looked up through the branches. Legolas didn't answer, but Thranduil could see him sitting on one of the top ones. He grabbed on to the lowest branch and slowly started making his way up to him. He stopped several branches underneath him and gazed at his son.

Legolas had a faraway and serene expression on his face, all the panic and pain had left his eyes. It was clear that being close to a tree had calmed him like nothing else could have. It was a wonder how Legolas had managed to climb all the way up, but he had ceased to be surprised at anything Legolas could force his body to do when he really wanted to years ago.

Legolas' aura had become slightly more pronounced and his hair was shining silvery white. His eyes had almost resumed their normal color and resembled the blue shade a clear sky had after snow fell in the morning, a completely icy blue. Even in elvish standards Legolas was fair, that much had been made clear to them from the moment Legolas had been born.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned gently.

Legolas didn't jerk in surprise showing that he had known for some time that Thranduil had been sitting underneath him. He calmly turned his eyes toward his father and gazed into his eyes.

Seeing that he had Legolas' full attention even if Legolas wasn't saying anything Thranduil asked, "Are you all right?" He couldn't help but hope that Legolas would open up to him and tell him what he had dreamed and why he had reacted as he did.

When Legolas nodded and then looked away once more Thranduil's hopeful heart plummeted to his stomach. He wished that Legolas had said something, or had some kind of reaction no matter what it was. He would have preferred if Legolas had gotten angry and hit him or yelled at him instead of this barrier.

Thranduil sat there silently not knowing what to say or do. Not knowing if Legolas wanted him to say something or if he wanted him to leave him alone with his thoughts, the indecision kept Thranduil sitting on pins and needles until Legolas seemed to take pity on him and turned towards him once more. With a jolt though Thranduil realized that what Legolas was going to say he would say because he was thinking of Thranduil and not himself. He realized that Legolas was about to sacrifice what he wanted to do at the moment so he could make his father more comfortable.

"Don't mind me." Thranduil said hastily, "Just do what you want."

Legolas eyed him with a slightly amused glint in his eyes and returned to gazing ahead lost in thought. After some moments he closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk. He had one leg bent before him and the other was dangling off the branch.

_It has been long since father and son have crowded my branches._

A deep and old voice suddenly sounded and the tree started livening beneath them.

The corners of Legolas' mouth rose and he touched the bark of the tree so he could feel energy pulsing just beneath his fingertips. "Aye." He answered softly, "It has."

_Curious. Years are not counted among our kind, but I have noticed that the king had stopped visiting me and Legolas' visits became scarcer._

"I haven't had as much time as I used to." Legolas said, "I have missed this though."

_Hmm… I have noticed your change of aura. It seems I have heard whispers from the forest that you've become powerful and they are now calling you Legolas Blue-Light and prince of the forest. I don't feel the power now though…_

Legolas grimaced and said, "My power at the moment is going to the healing of some wounds instead of maintaining an aura."

_Yes… I can feel it sleeping within you. It just needs a bit of spark._

Legolas' eyes snapped up with a slightly panicked look and he was about to say something, but didn't manage to do it before the tree suddenly livened up underneath him and the energy seemed to concentrate around him. Legolas breathing started speeding up as the energy of the tree quickly started to fill him.

With all the new energy suddenly entering him Legolas didn't get the chance to control his power before his aura suddenly flared up violently and blue light filled the entire cavern. He hugged his arms around his chest and breathed deeply trying to get the power under control. It felt as though all his wounds were burning.

He could faintly hear his father calling his name and starting to climb towards him. It was impossible for Thranduil to climb though as Legolas' power pushed him back. The guards came running into the cavern and watched Legolas with amazement and trepidation.

Legolas felt sweat roll down the side of his face as he struggled to leash his power while trying to ignore the burning from his wounds. He could hear the tree chuckling all around him. Dizziness started to fill him as Legolas struggled to remain in his own mind instead of delving into the trees.

Suddenly Legolas focused all his power. "STOP IT!" He bellowed and abruptly his aura snuffed and turned back to normal as he took control and forced the tree to withdraw. Legolas panted and didn't realize as he slid sideways off the branch and started falling.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted and quickly grabbed hold of his son, as Legolas was about to fly past him. He was almost ripped off the branch he was sitting on, but managed to cling to it and Legolas for as long as it took Legolas to grab hold of another branch. Legolas seemed slightly disorientated and quickly sat down on the branch keeping a tight hold of it with one hand and moving the other up to press on his forehead.

Thranduil hurriedly climbed down to him and circled his arm around him just in case. Legolas eyes had been closed tightly, but he opened them when he felt his father. Thranduil's eyes widened when he saw that Legolas' eyes were glowing blue.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked.

"My King!" The guards shouted as they ran towards the tree, "My Prince! Are you all right? Please come down!"

Truthfully Legolas felt as though someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer and he needed all his concentration constantly is he wanted to keep his power under control. Everything around him had become more vibrant and colorful. Legolas winced and rubbed his eyes. Then with a jerk he realized something; he wasn't in as much pain as he had in the beginning. The burning in his wounds was slowly lessoning, as his power seemed to do the same. Legolas eyes widened and he quickly began to pull his shirt up, but then thought better of it and instead just pressed slightly against his wounds. It still hurt slightly, but as he kept feeling and his power slowly drained the pain seemed to lessen.

Thranduil looked confused as Legolas started pressing against his wounds and the glowing that had previously been in his eyes slowly started disappearing.

"Legolas are you all right?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded absentmindedly and felt as the burning in his wounds stopped completely and he was left feeling better than he had done in weeks, a bit tired and disorientated of course after the ordeal, but compared to before it was nothing.

He looked at the tree in wonder and smiled, "Thank you."

_You're welcome… I will rest now._

The tree had sounded tired and old and Legolas immediately felt guilty for taking its energy. "Of course." Legolas said, "We will leave you. I will repay you this someday."

The tree just hummed so Legolas made his way down the tree with Thranduil following closely behind him. Legolas then seemed to realize that he had just short of ignored Thranduil he looked back at his father's perplexed expression. Thranduil saw his gaze and smiled. Legolas made it the rest of the way without faltering, but he staggered slightly as he reached the bottom. It was only a moment and afterwards he drew himself up so Thranduil who had been about to steady him stopped and let his hand fall.

"Legolas what happened?" Thranduil asked hesitantly.

Legolas turned around and looked at him. His blue eyes had returned to normal and had lost that serene expression they had had when he had been in the tree, now they returned to being unreadable.

"I don't know." Legolas answered, "But I am going to find out." With that he turned away and walked towards the way out. Thranduil sighed and followed behind him close enough so that if Legolas faltered he could quickly steady him, but Legolas didn't. The two guards also followed them after sharing a look.

Surprisingly Legolas led them to the healing ward. The two guards stayed at the entrance while Thranduil and Legolas stepped into the ward. It didn't take Legolas more than a glance to see that Ecphen wasn't there, but he recognized some of the figures lying on the beds. It seemed that only three of the elves he had taken with him to the crossing had been so injured that they had to remain in the healing ward till now.

"Prince Legolas." All three of them greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

Legolas walked over to them while a smile on his lips. "I am fine." He answered, "What about you three? I didn't know you were still being detained by Ecphen."

"He's being overprotective again." One of them huffed, "We're completely fine."

"Take this moment to rest then. You've earned it." Legolas said.

"Legolas!" Ecphen voiced over from the door, "Are you sneaking out of bed once more?"

Legolas grinned apologetically to the three now chuckling elves around him and walked over to Ecphen. "Just who I was looking for." Legolas said, "How was your day Ecphen?"

Ecphen's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why are you here?"

Legolas nodded towards the examination room to the right and Ecphen followed him inside, as did Thranduil.


	23. Lost respect

Legolas sat down on the examination table and slowly began unfastening his shirt while telling him what had happened. By the time his shirt and bandages were off he had finished talking and all of them looked surprised at the state of his wounds. All of his small scrapes and bruises were gone and his four major wounds were almost healed. Ecphen stepped up to him and examined the wounds.

"They're almost healed." Ecphen muttered in wonder, "I better take out these stitches."

He took them out quickly and then wound bandages around his wounds once more just in case. Then he looked up at Legolas.

"What about you?" He asked, "Such a large amount of power could not have been easy to handle. Do you have any symptoms? Pain? Dizziness?"

"A slight headache and some dizziness, but nothing extreme." Legolas answered, "I guess my body was already used to handling a large amount of power, even though this exceeds what I have been dealing with so far."

Ecphen nodded and muttered, "None other than you would probably be able to do it and gain something." Then he raised his voice and said, "Keep taking it relatively easy and don't lift anything heavy until your wounds heal completely. I know that there isn't any chance of me keeping you in bed now so I won't try, but for the love of the Valar would you please get some sleep every night? And if I find you atop a horse the next week I will personally see to it that you never do again, are we clear?"

Legolas chuckled and inclined his head.

Ecphen wasn't satisfied, "Your word."

"I will not give it to you." Legolas answered, "I do not give my word out lightly because I want to be sure every time I do that I can be able to keep it. Something could come up in the next week that would force me to either not sleep or ride a horse. I will give you my word that I will not do it unless it is absolutely necessary, but I cannot give you more than that."

Ecphen sighed, but inclined his head. He knew that he could ask no more of Legolas. He was already treating Legolas disrespectfully and out of place, but he knew that Legolas had enough people treating him like royalty. Legolas was the crown prince of Mirkwood and it was clear to see why he both earned and deserved that title. He would act as he did now when he was with Legolas as long as Legolas retaliated and acted the same way. He only needed one word from Legolas and then he would switch to a more formal approach. He knew the differences between serious and not.

"I will make something for your headache." Ecphen said and went over to fill a pot with water and then place it over the fire.

"It's fine Ecphen there's no need to." Legolas opposed.

"There is no need for you to be in pain no matter how small an amount if there is a remedy for it." Ecphen persisted so Legolas let him.

"Have you found out what was in the wine?" Thranduil asked from his position leaning against the wall beside the door.

"It was poison from a rare flower." Ecphen answered, "Impossible to see and smell, and almost impossible to taste but causes a swift death do the organ failure. You were lucky you discovered it before taking a sip. The same thing was in Legolas' wine. This isn't something that grows around here and if it weren't found in wild, then it would have been very expensive. "

"Legolas could taste it." Thranduil noted.

"Yes well that's because he has tasted it before." Ecphen sighed.

Thranduil's eyes darted to Legolas in confusion and shock, "What?" He asked weakly.

Legolas scratched his head and said, "You remember what I said about the assassination attempts? Well one of them did come quite close."

"Quite close." Ecphen snorted, "The only things that saved you were our quick acting and your own impeccable stubbornness."

Thranduil groaned and sat down on the floor. He couldn't believe it… he had been so close to losing his son so many times. After a minute of pulling himself together Thranduil asked, "Why didn't you say if you recognized it?"

Legolas shrugged, "I wasn't entirely sure. I wanted Ecphen to make sure before jumping to conclusions." He turned to Ecphen, "Could you discover how long it had been in the wine?"

Ecphen nodded, "Somewhere close to four days."

"While I was wounded." Legolas said, "They must have figured out that they hadn't managed to kill me off by then and decided another approach where they could also include the king."

Thranduil groaned, "This is getting even more complicated. It is a dishonorable and cowardly way of killing."

"A dishonorable way for a dishonorable king." Ecphen breathed so quietly they almost couldn't hear it. His back was still turned to them as he watched the water warm over the fire.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock and he stilled completely. Legolas fought with himself over turning either to anger or agreement at the statement. At last he just gave up and instead steeled his eyes.

"Ecphen." Legolas said sharply. The command in his voice was clear and Ecphen started as if he had been lost in thought and then turned around. Legolas' eyes were unreadable, but firm. "I understand your reasoning for stating this, but you've stepped further out of your bounds than what is wise. Even after what he has done he still remains your king to whom you have sworn your allegiance."

"He has earned no respect of mine." Ecphen growled as he stared at Thranduil.

"Ecphen!" Legolas intercepted sharply.

Ecphen snapped his eyes to Legolas and his emotions were slowly veiled. He turned his eyes to Thranduil once more and bowed, "I apologize my King I spoke out of place and out of right. I will accept any penalty that you deem necessary."

Thranduil swallowed thickly as those words seemed to be said with no commitment at all. "You're excused." Thranduil said slowly.

With that Ecphen turned back to what he was doing and took the pot off the fire. He poured the water into a cup and started mixing herbs into it. Legolas sighed from his position on the table. He stood up, but apparently it had been too quickly because at the next moment it darkened before his eyes and strength started to leave his limbs making his legs shake under him. Both Thranduil and Ecphen called his name loudly and reached over to steady him as he leaned heavily against the table. Slowly the darkness in his eyes seemed to ebb out and at the same time pain started forming behind them and ran through his forehead like burning pain before disappearing once more and getting replaced with the anxious faces of Ecphen and Thranduil.

Ecphen and Thranduil had watched as Legolas' face had suddenly turned pale as snow and he faltered. After each taking hold of one of his arms they watched as he slowly recovered and gained some color once more.

"I don't understand." Legolas said slowly when he had recovered, "Shouldn't the energy I was given fight away exhaustion?"

"You got too much." Ecphen said. "A lot of it went to taking care of your wounds, but there is still a great deal more than normal inside you and you're keeping it locked inside you. That takes energy. You need to release some of it."

"I can't just release it. It might hurt someone." Legolas said.

"Give it to me."

Legolas jerked his head to look at his father. Thranduil was wearing a determined expression and Legolas knew that being of the royal family he had the same ability as he had, just in a smaller amount. Thranduil wouldn't be able to handle it if he gave him everything, but it would probably be all right if it was only some of it, so he nodded and placed his hand on his father's cheek.

"Ready?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil nodded so Legolas closed his eyes and delved into himself. He knew where he had locked away the power and how to unlock it, but he as soon as he did he knew that he would need extreme amounts of control to manage it, let alone transfer some of it to his father… and that had to be done slowly and steadily. As soon as he unlocked it though the power exploded beyond his control and would have gone roughly into Thranduil if he hadn't jerked away as soon as he had felt it. Unfortunately the power was now left with no where go it was only Legolas quick reaction that stopped things from getting out of hand as he with a flash pointed his hand at his chest.

Legolas gasped and leaned forward as the power rushed into him once more, but instead of locking it back where it had been he endured the pain and instead placed his hand on Thranduil again and this time was able to do it slowly since he hadn't created a barrier around it.

When it was over both Legolas and Thranduil sagged breathing rapidly. Legolas' headache had strengthened, but he could feel that it was just the initial exertion and that in the long run it was better that part of the energy was done. He buried his head in his hands and crouched down on the floor.

As Thranduil had accepted the energy the only thing that had continued to run through his mind was how in the world Legolas had been able to control and not pass out from the vast amount of energy the tree had given him before it had gone to healing his wounds. He had seen how Legolas' aura had enlarged, but he hadn't thought about the pain Legolas must have been in. He opened his eyes that he had had tightly closed during the transfer and saw with a jolt of shock that Legolas as sitting on the floor. Ecphen was currently coxing the pain-relieving tea into him.

"Legolas are you all right?" Thranduil exclaimed and kneeled beside his son.

"Splendid." Legolas winced between sips of the tea.

"Sorry I shouldn't have moved away." Thranduil apologized.

Legolas shook his head and answered, "No it was good. If you had taken the energy at that time you wouldn't have been able to control it. It could've killed you. Saved me the funeral arrangements." Legolas ended with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Legolas downed the rest of the tea and handed the cup to Ecphen before slowly getting to his feet. He stretched his neck from side to side and then said, "Well. Thank you for the assistant Ecphen. See you at dinner Ada." Without further ado he walked out of the room.

"What happened in there?" One of the men asked as he stepped into the healing ward. The other two had fallen asleep. "I suddenly saw light under the door."

Legolas smiled, "I have officially been released from Ecphen's scrutiny. May you recover swiftly as well, hopefully I will see you at the front soon." He reached out and clasped the elf's shoulder. "For now you should rest as well."

As Legolas stepped out of the ward the two guards straightened. He inclined his head to them and then started walking away.

"My prince." One of them exclaimed, "You should not walk alone." He made to follow Legolas, but Legolas held up his hand.

"Peace. I was attacked last night another attack wont come this soon."

The guard looked skeptical, "Please my Prince. Even though the likeliness is small the danger is still there."

Legolas sighed, "As you will." Then he walked on followed by one of the guards. They walked first to Thranduil's office where Legolas had left his dagger, belt and tunic. Then they made their way to the royal wing. The guard didn't follow Legolas to his room because the royal wing was guarded constantly and there were no other ways in. Instead he joined the guards that were already there ready to follow Legolas once more when he came out.

Legolas stepped into his own room and walked over to Faneth who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Good morning." She said with a smile

He kissed her gently, "Good morning. How long time till dinner? I am starving."

Faneth chuckled, "An hour."

Legolas nodded. "Where's Kirion?" He asked.

"He's with Damon. They're still at it. I think they're making up for lost time. Hithel and Gwaur are currently attempting to straighten out her old room so she can use it again and I am here. Everyone's accounted for." Faneth answered knowing Legolas' need to know where everyone was.

Legolas nodded and then told her what had happened to him. Faneth took it almost exactly like Ecphen had, immediately asking him to undress earning her a humored grin and an implication from Legolas resulting in her whacking him over the head, which only caused Legolas' grin to grow.

Legolas watched as she studied his wounds with her eyebrows furrowed together in thought and concentration. He circled his arm around her waist and drew her close to him making her look at him instead of the wounds.

"Ecphen already checked them." He said, "They're almost healed. I've been commanded not to overdue it and rest for the week, but otherwise I can resume normal duties."

"What do you have to resume?" Faneth asked.

Legolas shrugged, "I am sure a mountain of paperwork has been piling up on my desk. Besides I need to look into these attacks…"

"…There's more to it than just what I have been told isn't there?" Faneth asked, "Your father told me that someone was after your lives, but there was more wasn't there…?"

Legolas nodded and his eyes gained a faraway expression. She placed her hand on his cheek after some time to draw him back from his thoughts. He blinked and looked at her. "It can wait till tomorrow." She said, "For now take a bath and then we can pick up Kirion for dinner."

"Yes mam." Legolas grinned and squeezed her gently before drawing away and walking to his closet to find some clothes. Faneth sat down once more and picked up the book. Legolas walked into the room again and when he saw her he cocked his head slightly to the side inquiringly, "What are you reading?"

Faneth shrugged, "I don't think it has a title." She held up the book so Legolas could see it. Legolas' eyes widened momentarily, but then he relaxed once more and nodded.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Faneth nodded, "It's very beautiful, I don't think I've ever read anything this descriptive… it feels like the words come to life around me, bringing the forest into the room. I found it in your bookcase. I hope you don't mind. Have you read it yourself?"

"I don't mind." Legolas smiled, "You can read what you want from there. I haven't read it, not exactly, but my mother used to read it out loud whenever I would come into the room while she was reading it. It was her favorite book."

Faneth's eyes widened and she made to put the book down, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be." Legolas chuckled softly and placed his palms on each side of her face. "I didn't mean to scare you off from reading it. She would have preferred it being read in comparison to collecting dust on my bookshelf."

"You haven't read it since she died?" Faneth asked gently.

Legolas shook his head.

Faneth hesitated before asking, "Would you like me to read some of it to you?"

Legolas ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead, "I would, but it will have to wait for tonight."

She nodded and then watched as he picked up the clothes he had placed on the table and headed towards the bathroom to bathe. She picked up the book and started reading once more; getting so immersed that the next thing she knew Legolas was coming out of the bathroom. His hair was damp, but already braided away from his face. He walked into the room and buckled his belt with his dagger around his waist. His tunic was deep blue with silver embroideries along the neckline and cuffs. The color matched the dress she was wearing.

Faneth smirked, "We're going public?"

"If you're up for it." Legolas chuckled, "We haven't shown our relationship outwardly yet because of the things going on, but with my father normal again things are headed towards becoming as normal as possible once more. I love you and I do not doubt my decision. Why hide it any longer?"

Faneth stood up and took Legolas' arm in hers as he held it out for her. "I do not doubt mine either." She said, "Finally the long wait is over."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Legolas asked, "You do know that marrying me will make you queen someday? It's a highly dangerous and boring duty."

"Then it's good that I have you, isn't it?" Faneth responded.

"Very good." Legolas laughed.

They walked across the hall and into Kirion's room just a Damon was getting up from his seat. They were sitting by Kirion's table that had several books strewn across it. Kirion's face lit up when he saw his brother.

"Legolas!" Kirion exclaimed and ran over to hug him. Then he did the same to Faneth.

"Are you ready for dinner Kirion?" Faneth asked.

Legolas walked over to Damon and said, "Thank you. I have understood from Aewon's story that you helped Kirion get to the healing ward that morning and afterwards found Hithel and Gwaur, and took care of Kirion."

"It was nothing." Damon answered, "How are you Legolas? Aewon wouldn't tell me what really happened…"

"I am all right." Legolas sighed, "…Come by my room tomorrow and I'll tell you what happened. You were right in the middle of it so it's only fair that you should know what happened. Have you told anyone about what Kirion told you when he came running after Ecphen?"

Damon shook his head, "I thought it was better to wait and keep it to myself though I was pretty surprised when rumors started to go round that one of your wounds had been poisoned."

Legolas nodded and at that moment the bell sounded through the halls. He looked over to Faneth and saw that she was currently dressing Kirion in a new tunic, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

Faneth looked over Kirion once more and then nodded. Kirion hurriedly used this to escape from her scrutiny and ran over to Legolas. Legolas laughed and ruffled his hair. Then the four of them exited the room. Damon went off immediately while Legolas, Faneth and Kirion stayed and waited for Hithel and Gwaur who were currently on their way out of the door.

"Legolas!" Hithel said happily, "You're awake." She hurried up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry for worrying you once more." Legolas replied, "Shall we go to dinner?"

Hithel's eyes widened slightly, "You seem completely all right…" She muttered.

Legolas smiled, "I'll tell you at dinner."

"Will you tell me what's ben going on as well?" Hithel asked.

Legolas grimaced, "Some of it."

Hithel nodded reluctantly and after Gwaur had greeted Legolas as well they headed down the halls towards the dining hall. Kirion was swinging between Gwaur and Hithel with one hand tightly in one of theirs. Legolas and Faneth walked behind them hand in hand. Sometimes inclining their heads to the elves in the halls other times trying to ignore all the stares that were being directed at them.


	24. Dinner

"You are about to step into the lions nest, are you ready?" Legolas whispered, "Keep your chin high and you back straight and you'll make it out alive …hopefully."

"You know just what to say to calm my nerves." Faneth muttered back causing Legolas to chuckle.

"Don't worry." Legolas whispered encouragingly this time, "It's not a formal dinner and I'll be by your side the whole time."

Faneth smiled and squeezed his hand. They stopped for a second in front of the doors leading to the hall before walking in. They had allowed for Kirion, Hithel and Gwaur to walk ahead of them, so they were already seated when they came in. The hall quieted and eyes widened when they saw Legolas and Faneth. Legolas had never before showed anything but politeness for women, he had never had a serious relationship with any. It was clear to anyone watching though, that with Faneth it was.

There were several reactions through the hall, but none were voiced. Some had smiles on their lips, others jealousy in their eyes and one had a gaze so bone-chillingly filled with hated if one looked beneath the cover. This hatred however was not directed at Faneth, but the two of highest authority in the room, king and prince. He observed both of them with barely contained malice as he had done for years, this time though he was rejoicing because it would soon be over. They had both managed to survive all of his attacks so far, but he was confident that the next one wouldn't end that way.

Legolas and Faneth walked up to the table and sat down by the king's right side as Hithel, Gwaur and Kirion had sat down on the left. Thranduil had, since they had walked in and sat beside him, had a mixture of emotions in his eyes, but nothing had been larger than gratitude.

"Good evening Ada." Legolas greeted and smiled as he sat down

"Good evening." Thranduil answered.

The food was soon brought in. With Legolas at the table with them dinner turned out to be far more enjoyable than lunch. While they ate he told all of them what had happened later that day and also some about the assassin, but nothing more than saying that he had been attacked and Aewon was looking into it, but all of them should be slightly more wary than usual.

After the main course fruit, bread and cheese was brought and music started playing so for the first time in years all of them stayed seated enjoying each other's company. Thranduil often looked at his eldest son silently thanking him for making this possible.

As Kirion was telling them about what Damon had been teaching him and servant came discreetly up to Legolas and whispered in his ear, "Aewon asked me to send you out in the hall. He has something to report."

Legolas' eyebrows furrowed and his family eyed him questionably they had not been able to hear what the servant had said.

Legolas stood up and said, "Sorry, you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." After receiving nods from the others he walked out of the hall and met Aewon just outside the door.

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

Aewon wore a slightly agitated and worried look. He had been pacing but stopped and said hushed, "I have just been in the dungeons. I was supposed to talk to the assassin that attacked you, but when I walked into his cell he was lying dead on the floor. It turns out that he must've somehow obtained poison while he was in the cell because they had searched him. The guards who were there hadn't noticed anything. They hadn't even known he was dead till I wanted to go in there."

Legolas' expression had turned serious and he looked slightly wearier, "This is grave news." He sighed, "The traitor must somehow have access to the dungeons as well. The puzzle gains more pieces, but they just don't fit together… Could we be dealing with a group instead?"

"It's possible." Aewon sighed sounded as tired as Legolas. The two friends looked for a moment at each other and then groaned irritated and crouched down on the floor with their heads in their hands.

"Why do you have to make so many enemies Legolas?" Aewon moaned.

"They hate me." Legolas winced.

The two of them waited for a second, but then chuckled slowly turning it into true laughter. After some moments both of them straightened out once more and Legolas said, "No matter what they want me and the king. So far their plans have been serious, but they have failed nonetheless. Most attempts have been on me if all the attacks so far are related to this incident…. Keep investigating Aewon. We'll take it a day at a time and figure out as much as we can, but it just seems impossible to stop or even solve."

"I will solve it." Aewon spoke with determination.

Legolas smiled and clasped his shoulder, "Thank you. I'm glad to have you on my side Aewon."

"I will always follow you my Prince." Aewon said sincerely.

Legolas inclined his head and placed his hand on first his own heart and then Aewon's, a sign of great respect. "Come my friend." Legolas said, "Join us for the rest of the evening. Leave the matters of the assassins aside for tonight."

Aewon nodded and followed Legolas into the hall once more. Legolas sat down in the seat he had been in before and Aewon sat down on Faneth's other side. They immediately started bickering and Kirion was talking with Hithel and Gwaur.

Thranduil gazed at his son and saw the second Legolas was left alone he would get a thoughtful and slightly worried expression, this made him worried and curious about what Aewon had said.

"Legolas." Thranduil said quietly, pulling Legolas from his most recent train of thoughts and directing his focus to his father. "Has something happened?"

Legolas moved closer to his father as whispered into his ear, "Someone smuggled poison into the assassin's cell. He has killed himself."

Thranduil's eyes widened slightly, but after being king for so many years he quickly regained his composure and nodded in a way that told Legolas they would talk about it later.

"Lord Elrond wrote to me not long ago saying that he was coming for a visit in a month." Thranduil told Legolas, "He is bringing Celebrian and, Elladan and Elrohir. The reason stated in the letter was to converse political business, but after his last visit I don't think that is Lord Elrond's main purpose."

Legolas nodded in agreement, "Probably not, but hopefully we can soothe his worries this time. Nonetheless is this the right time to allow them to visit, with everything going on?"

"I don't know." Thranduil sighed, "Hopefully we will have the situation under control by that time, but I am sure that if postpone this meeting he will become suspicious and come anyway if I know Elrond right."

"Then we will just have to make sure the situation is under control by the time they arrive." Legolas responded, "Do you have any updates?"

Thranduil sighed and then launched into the situation, "The group from the ford carrying the wounded has been spotted at a position three days away from here, so I have begun making preparations for the funeral that will be held on the forth day. I have informed the families of this and they have agreed. Many of them still wish to see you."

"I will visit them as soon as possible." Legolas promised.

Thranduil nodded and then continued, "The group has been set out to follow the orcs' tracks, but there has been no word from them thus far, I do not believe they have met up with the two elves yet, it is still too soon."

"Have you told them to send word when they meet up with them?" Legolas asked.

"Yes and then afterwards report consistently." Thranduil answered, "I want all information they gather as quickly as possible. Some clues may be revealed that can help us here. It seems that our largest lead has just killed himself…"

Legolas sighed and took a sip of wine after swirling it around for some time. "Our enemies are always two steps ahead of us. We should have guarded him more or questioned him sooner."

"There is nothing that can be done about it now." Thranduil said, "No proper investigation can start when we don't know who're our enemies and who are not."

"We must have some we trust." Legolas muttered, but he knew himself that that was not true.

Thranduil sighed and leaned back in his chair. "None of high enough status to be of any help, besides we don't know what to look for. We must be prepared for a situation at all times and ready to act within the second because I don't think we'll get much warning."

"I'll start investigating tomorrow." Legolas said, "And checking our defenses."

"I'll take your paperwork since I won't be of much use out on the field." Thranduil said.

"You don't have to." Legolas responded, but Thranduil stopped him from saying anything more.

"You already have many things planned for tomorrow and I don't want you to overexert yourself. Besides what is most important right now is figuring out what's happening, not paperwork." Thranduil said and as Legolas continued to hesitate he understood that Legolas was reluctant to accept his help. He was reluctant of starting to rely on him once more. He was being cautious. Thranduil swallowed thickly and then said, "Please."

After a few seconds Legolas nodded, "Very well."

They had had the whole conversation in quiet voices so it would be impossible to overhear them. Hithel, Gwaur, Kirion, Faneth and Aewon had talked during the conversation, but they had heard some of what had been said that was why Thranduil and Legolas had kept the actual information about the situation to themselves. Still they had discerned that the situation, whatever it was, was serious.

Legolas and Thranduil stopped talking now though, both of them sat back with a glass of wine in their hand and a thoughtful expression on their faces, not knowing that at that moment they looked almost the same.

Suddenly both of them were shaken out of their thoughts as a commotion started by the door. They opened roughly and arguing started by it.

"Please let me see the Prince!" An elleth with almost white blond hair said and struggled against the guards who were attempting to hold her back.

"You cannot come in here!" The guard protested and tried to hold her back. She was strong and determined so it took two guards.

"Just let me see him!" She persisted and punched one of the guards.

Legolas watched for a second with an amused glint in his eyes, but then got to his feet. "Enough!" He called. His tone wasn't especially loud, but cut through the room and caused all movement to cease. He walked from the table and over to the door. "Let her go. What is this about not being allowed to come in? I thought this was a hall open to all."

Both the guards blushed and bowed deeply, "We apologize my Prince." They said.

"I am not the one who deserves an apology." Legolas commented.

"We're very sorry mam." The two of them repeated. She just snorted and then looked at Legolas. Legolas' eyebrows furrowed as he looked into her eyes, they seemed familiar… They were a warm brown, but last he had seen eyes like those they had been void of all life.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Legolas and his eyes became pained, "You were Rivorn's mother."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she nodded tersely.

"I deeply regret your loss." Legolas said, "Come, walk with me."

Rivorn had been one of the elves that had died in the battle at the crossing. He had been young in comparison to all the others, but had already seen much battle, that was the way it was in Mirkwood. He had died from a sword wound and Legolas had been there to say goodbye as the last spirit had left him.

They walked through the halls and onto the grounds. The guard that had followed Legolas throughout the day was walking further behind them to allow them some privacy.

"I apologize for disturbing you my Prince." Rivorn's mother said.

Legolas shook his head and replied, "It was no disturbance. I had been meaning to seek you out and the others… but I have not yet had the ability and time. If you ever need me then do not hesitate to call for me."

They walked on for some minutes in silence.

"I want to thank you my Prince." She said suddenly, her voice was shaking with emotion like she was barely holding back her tears, "Aewon told all of us that you were by their sides when they…" She choked, but managed to find her voice once more, "…when they passed. I know it meant a lot to Rivorn. He was young and he has always admired you greatly."

"He was always loyal and trusting. I remember him well." Legolas smiled sadly, "It should not have been his time yet, but I fear that danger does nothing but increase in these times. I wish I could have done more for him."

The elleth by this time had tears running down her cheeks and she had stopped walking, "He knew the risks, but he since he was little he always dreamed of being a warrior." She smiled, "He used to sneak out to see the patrols return…"

"He was a fine warrior." Legolas said, "He helped keep the people of Mirkwood safe and he never lost courage."

She choked back a sob and placed her hand before her mouth, "Did he say anything… before… before he…?"

Legolas placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "He asked me to tell you that he loved you and he asked me to take care of you. He was afraid that you would be alone."

Rivorn's mother cried softly and reached up to take Legolas' hand in hers thankful for the words and the support.

"Here… I stand… crying before the prince…" She said with false humor as she continued to cry unable to stop it.

Legolas shook his head and gently cupped her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe the tears away and kissed her forehead. "Do not be ashamed of your tears." He said, "You have lost much, too much. Give yourself time to grieve, but do not let it consume you, your son would never have wanted that."

"How will I do that…?" She whispered despairingly.

"Take care of who needs you." Legolas answered, "Do not forget Rivorn, but do not forget what you have here and now either. It will be hard, but try with all your might …for him."

The grieving mother sniffled and wiped away her tears with a terse nod. Legolas gently placed his arm around her shoulders to lead her.

"Come I will take you back to your house." He said.

When they were almost there she asked, "You were wounded as well in the fight my Prince. How are you?"

"I am almost healed." Legolas answered.

Then they were there. Legolas went inside with her and got her to eat something and thereafter helped her to bed. She seemed in her sorrow to have forgotten all about her initial fright over him being royalty. As he left the house he was worried and asked the first servant he met to make sure she was cared for every day.

When he walked towards his room the guard who had been following silently so far said softly, "That was very kind of you my Prince."

"It was no more than she deserved." Legolas answered sadly, "If only there had been no need of it."

The guard hesitated before saying, "…It was not your fault my Prince. You know that, right?"

Legolas turned his head back to smile slightly to him and then he turned around again muttering, "If I blamed myself for every elf that died while being under my command I would have perished a long time ago. Still they were after all under my command so if responsibility had to be placed then I have it."

By this time they had reached the royal wing so before the guard could reply Legolas had swept into the hall leaving him outside with the two already stationed guards.

Legolas opened the door to his room and walked inside, but no sooner had he done that than arms wrapped around his waist and Faneth steered him out once more.

"I just put Kirion to sleep." Faneth said while they walked, "He was out like a light immediately, but he complained about wanting you to put him to bed. I'm afraid I might have mentioned something about you being able to tonight and he got disappointed. Nonetheless I managed to convince him that you would wake him and put him to bed tomorrow so at last he relented."

Legolas chuckled and let Faneth lead him down the path that led to the cavern. He had noticed that she was carrying a bag and had wondered what was in it. He had shown the cavern to Faneth some years ago since there were some times he just wanted to be left alone and he would go there for an hour, still he had showed her so she would always know where to find him if something happened. After that they had taken to sometimes going to the cavern and enjoying each other's company when there was time for it.

"Hithel and Gwaur are still attempting to fix Hithel's room. I pointed out that they could get some others to do it, but Gwaur drew me aside and said that Hithel needed something to keep her mind off things, so he had suggested fixing the room. She does seem to be very preoccupied so I guess it worked."

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Legolas asked, "I've pretty much let Gwaur take care of her."  
"Completely as you should." Faneth answered, "Of course you can talk to her, but I think this time it would be better if you waited till she came to you. She already feels like she's a burden to you and wants to make up for the time you used on her after your mother died."

Legolas nodded and then said, "If she names herself that in your company try and stress the fact that she is my sister and not a burden, but I will back off until she needs me and let Gwaur take care of her."

Faneth nodded in agreement. "I already have, some times. If it doesn't work I'll stress your never exhausting need to take care of everyone other than yourself."

Legolas chuckled, but didn't voice any rejections.

The hall widened and they stepped into the cavern. Faneth immediately led him over to the tree in the middle.

"You told me that you wanted me to read you something from your mother's book." She said gently, "So I thought that we could do it here, where there is nothing to disturb us."

Legolas' expression sobered and he looked around in the clearing remembering all the times he had been with his mother and father in there. Everywhere there were memories of her. The very sound of the waterfall splashing to the ground and being carrying along by the stream seemed to echo her voice.


	25. Running through forests

**Hello this is HelloDenmark. I have been told that this chapter needs a warning so here it goes. I don't really know if it's because of a death or because there is a moderately sexual scene in the middle (no lemon). Nevertheless beware and be warned. **

* * *

"Legolas?" Faneth asked behind him making him withdraw from his thoughts and look behind him. She had sat down with her back to the trunk, a pillow behind her. His mother's book was in her hands and another pillow lay beside her. She looked at him with an expression of concern. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Legolas shook his head and reached down to pick up the pillow lying beside her. Slowly he lay down on the ground, his head lying with the pillow underneath on her lap. She took a few moments to bend down and kiss him while brushing his hair away from his forehead and then she began reading from the book. Her gentle voice echoed softly through the cavern, as the words she spun seemed to come to life.

Legolas soon lost his thoughts completely and zoomed in and out between listening to Faneth's voice and visiting past memories.

Legolas sighed softly and gazed into the rocky opening in the roof of the cavern. He could see the stars that were glinting far above the halls of Mirkwood.

He thought about how things had changed the years after his mother's passing. It was like she had been dam that kept the water from overflowing and as soon as she had gone everything had demolished. He had tried to fill her place, he had tried to be the dam that she had been, but he had only managed to provide small shelter for Hithel and Kirion.

_Legolas stood before the coffin wearing nothing but black clothes. All sound about him had been swollen by the void and he completely forgot where he was and in whose company as he looked down on the pale and beautiful face of his mother… Still no matter how beautiful she looked it would not be able to mask the fact that her chest was not rising and falling with intakes of air and her spirit could no longer be felt around her. Her spirit had vanished and the sense of calm he had always had when he was around her was gone._

Legolas listened to Faneth reading. I reminded him strongly of his mother, but even as he continued to wish that his mind would bring forth happy and welcome memories it seemed that by now his mind had become so tainted that he could only remember things he had no interest in. It only hurt more.

_With a conscious jerk he seemed to remember where he was and the sound of the funeral finally started to reach his ears once more. They were all waiting in relative silence for him to say his final goodbye so they could pay their respects. Legolas realized that two tears had leaked from his eyes, but made no effort to brush them away. _

_Legolas bent down and kissed his mother's forehead. "I will take care of them." He vowed softly, "Always." Then he straightened out and walked over to the side thereby allowing the next to come up. _

One of the stars in the sky faltered and shot from its position and across the sky before disappearing. The other stars continued to glow though, none of them taking any notice of the lost one. It was after all just one out of many. Faneth's voice had lulled down to a constant voice in the background as the wondrous story took the backseat to his dark thoughts.

_Legolas stood still by the side of the clearing. The funeral was over, but still the amount of elves coming to him to give their condolences was never-ending, by this time he already knew the answers to all questions in his head and just answered the elves automatically. _

'_Thank you. I appreciate your presence, I am sure the queen would have been honored.'_

'_Yes, my father will be all right. He is well seen to in this time of grief. Right now he just needs some time to overcome this.' _

'_Yes she was a wonderful queen and mother.'_

_He was putting on a nice and calm façade, but he knew that it was false. He couldn't break down now. It was first when a different question was asked that Legolas managed to bring himself out of his stupor and really take notice of whom he was talking to at the moment. Lord Elrond was standing before him with an expression of sadness and concern._

"_Are you all right Legolas?" He asked._

"_Lord Elrond." Legolas inclined his head, "Thank you for taking the time to come to the funeral."_

_The concern in Elrond's eyes only grew and he took a moment to catch Celebrian's eyes. She nodded and immediately began talking to the elves that were still waiting to offer their condolences to Legolas. Elrond put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and steered him away from the clearing._

"_I can't leave." Legolas protested halfheartedly. _

"_Trust me." Elrond said, "All the elves standing there have nothing else to say than what you have already heard. Celebrian will take care of it and accept their condolences on your behalf."_

_Elrond smiled when he saw the relief in Legolas' eyes and continued, "Let's forget formalities for now Legolas. Do not be afraid of telling the truth because I am Lord of Rivendell. Tell everything to me as a person. Now I believe I asked you a question that you've still failed to answer. Are you all right?"_

_Legolas shrugged, not even knowing himself. He knew that he was not all right, but he didn't know what he was and he didn't know what to do about it, nor what good it would do to tell Elrond anything regarding how he was feeling. _

"_Of course you're not all right." Elrond sighed, "You have lost much, more than I believe I know of yet. Legolas why are you handling this alone? Where is Thranduil?"_

"_He…" Legolas started raspy and then cleared his throat, "He is not handling it well. I have left him in his room with a healer."_

"_I feared he would not." Elrond said sadly, "Would you allow me to examine him?"_

"_If I know my father right, he would not approve of anyone seeing him in the state he is in now." Legolas answered slowly, "The healers say that his condition had nothing to do with ailments of the body, but of the mind. They say that there is nothing to be done…"_

"_I will not do anything you are not comfortable with." Elrond said, "I will ask the healers about his condition and based on their explanation I will see if there is anything I can do. …What about your siblings?"_

"_Faneth, one of out female healers, is looking after the baby." Legolas answered, "Hithel broke down at the mere mention of funeral, so I was forced to give her a sleeping drought. It would have been too much for her."_

_The hopelessness of Legolas' situation suddenly became clear to Elrond. Legolas had absolutely no one to lean on and after just losing his mother he would have to both take care of his family and the kingdom of Mirkwood. _

_He swallowed thickly and asked, "What are you going to do Legolas?"_

_Legolas let out a choked back sob and moved his hands up to cover his face, Elrond was afraid for a moment that Legolas would break down and he was more than ready to embrace him tightly, but Legolas drew in breath deeply some times and then looked up once more. _

_The strength that he knew Legolas for had returned to his eyes and he said, "I will manage." He said, "My father is looked after constantly by the healers and the baby is with Faneth during the day, so I can shift between work and taking care of Hithel."_

_Elrond looked wide-eyed and disbelievingly at Legolas. "You will wear yourself to the ground Legolas." He responded slowly, "This plan includes you taking care of the baby at night as well and some of the day is not enough time to take care of all the work Mirkwood demands of its ruler."_

_Legolas' eyes were both despairing and determined. "I know, but there is nothing else I can do." He answered, "I have passed the less important work out to the members of the counsel, but I do not trust them with the important. I also cannot ask Faneth to take care of the baby constantly; he is my brother just as Hithel is my sister. I have managed to do this for the past week."_

"_How many nights have you slept?" _

_Legolas didn't answer but instead repeated, "There is nothing else I can do."_

He didn't notice as Faneth stopped reading and instead looked at him. She had watched sadly as his eyes had become saddened and he no longer seemed aware of what was happening around him as a memory had pulled him under.

_Legolas continued to rock his baby brother as he stopped crying, but as soon as he tried to lay him down in his crib he started crying once more. Legolas sighed and kept the baby safely on his arm as he sat down by the desk and started going through some paperwork. _

_The baby's breathing deepened before long as he fell asleep, but Legolas waited until some time had passed and he was sure that he was sleeping deeply before lying him down in the crib. This time he remained still. _

_Legolas had just sat down behind his desk and picked up his quill as another sound of crying filtered through the walls and he got up instantly. Legolas vision darkened and he grabbed the desk to keep from falling to the floor. Some minutes went by before the dizziness passed, but as soon as it did Legolas walked from his room and further up the hall to Hithel's. He stepped inside and saw her curled up on the bed crying. _

_He hurried over to her and gathered her in his arms soothingly rocking her back and forth as she continued to cry heartbreakingly into his tunic. He ran his hand continually through her hair while he muttered comforting things. _

_A long time went by before Hithel had finally cried herself to exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms. He gently repositioned her on the bed and tucked the covers in around her. Then he walked back to his room and sat down behind the desk and started on the paperwork once more. He managed to go on for hours before falling asleep with his head resting on his arms on the desk. _

_When Faneth came into the room an hour later and touched his shoulder he flew up looking around disorientated. His eyes finally come to rest on Faneth and he relaxed slightly, "What time is it?"_

"_Eight." Faneth answered._

_Legolas rubbed his eyes and gathered his paperwork. He thanked her and wished her a good day before hurrying off towards his father's old office. _

"Legolas?" Faneth asked softly. Legolas slowly turned dark eyes to hers. She placed her hand on his cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

Legolas looked pleadingly at her and he whispered, "Make me forget… Just for tonight…"

Faneth suppressed a sob and bent down to capture his lips with her own. He intensified the kiss hungrily, wishing to forget himself in it and let it take him away. Slowly he sat up without once releasing her lips and drew his arms around her pulling her first into his lap and then lowered them both down on the ground.

His lips travelled from her lips and over her cheeks softly nibbling her ear before kissing her neck. One of his hands had buried itself in her hair, but he took it out and quickly discarded his own shirt before kissing her once more, he licked and nibbled her bottom lip before she opened her mouth. His hand slowly inched down to the curve of her breast.

O

Without warning Legolas gasped and flew into sitting position breathing heavily. He rested his face in his hands and his body trembled. Faneth having just woken as well quickly hugged him from behind. She ran her hand in soothing circles on his chest trying to calm his shaky breathing. His chest was slightly moist with perspiration.

"It was just a dream." She breathed soothing over and over.

When Legolas had calmed down somewhat she whispered sadly, "You have seen and experienced too much pain…"

Legolas breathed deeply and raised his head from his hands and looked at her, "Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter Legolas." Faneth answered.

Legolas nodded and turned around so he could hug her tightly. She felt as though he was clinging desperately to her as if afraid she would disappear so she tightened her arms around him as well.

Slowly he seemed to relent and they lay down on the ground beside each other. He reached up and grabbed the two pillows so they could use them. Faneth moved closer to Legolas and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"The woman who came at dinner." Legolas said slowly, "She was the mother of Rivorn who died at the fight at the crossing. He was young, but he had already seen many battles. I was there when he drew his last breath and she wanted to thank me for it… She wanted to thank me, for sitting beside him and talking with him while his spirit left for Mandos halls… She wasn't angry that I had led the battle, which got him killed, instead she wanted to thank me…"

"You are not at blame for his death Legolas." Faneth said.

"I could have left him behind with Gwonion and the healers because of his youth, but I didn't and now look at what happened." Legolas muttered.

"Hey." Faneth interrupted and propped up on her elbow and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Do not insult his deeds by doing this. He was proud of being a warrior and you let him be one right till the end."

Faneth kept looking into his eyes until he nodded then she lay down once more. This time Legolas encircled her with his arm and she rested her head on his chest.

Gradually both of them fell asleep and didn't wake up until the light shone in on them from above then they stood up and walked back to the royal wing. At the entrance to the cavern they met the guard who had followed them and waited there the entire night. At his tired look they offered him an apology, but he shook his head.

Legolas got ready first and while Faneth did the same he walked across the hall and woke up Kirion and got him dressed. Kirion had been thrilled to wake up to his brother's voice once more and was already more energetic than he had been the past few days.

After breakfast Legolas immediately visited every mourning family in Mirkwood. He visited all the families of those who had died at the crossing and at the ford and offered his condolences.

After lunch he then met with Damon in his office to tell him in short what had happened that night and afterwards. He didn't say everything, but he still felt that Damon deserved the information. He finished with making him swear never to tell it to anyone else which Damon had grudgingly done.

Almost immediately Legolas summoned Aewon to his office and they talked for hours about the attacks and the assassins, though neither of them seemed to end with more knowledge than they had had in the beginning.

Aewon had investigated who had been in the dungeons during the assassins stay to try and find out who had handed him the poison, but it seemed as though that day there had been countless people in and out of the prison. Either it was one of the elves on the list he had obtained or else the magnitude of people had made it possible to slip in unnoticed. He had visited some of the more shady elves on the list, but they had all had valid excuses. Besides the elves didn't fit the profile of the traitor.

Legolas looked over the list and came to the same conclusion, but also the conclusion that one of he elves must work under that traitor or be a part of the group. It could have been smuggled in with the food as well.

Aewon had also looked into who might have had access to both Legolas' and the king's wine carafe, but it seemed that only one elf had the job of refilling them and that elf was a young girl who looked like a bird would scare her. Aewon had asked her, but it had soon become clear that she had not done it.

Finally Legolas and Aewon sat in defeated silence both of them unsure on how to proceed from there. The clues they had weren't much and they had too many suspicions to be able to put that to good use.

"We'll just have to wait until they attack me once more." Legolas said slowly, "Stop attaching a guard to me and we'll see how long time passes before they try again."

"It's too dangerous Legolas." Aewon answered, "It is exactly what they want you to do. You'll make yourself too vulnerable to attack and kill. The enemy has seen that the latest attacks didn't work, they will they harder from now on."

Legolas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think they're so stupid as to attack me as soon as I walk out the door?"

"Why?" Aewon asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about going for a walk." Legolas said with a grin on his face. "Would you mind following unseen behind me?"

Aewon groaned exasperated, but stood up nevertheless. He hated it when Legolas got ideas, why couldn't he just lay low and not endanger himself constantly?

As they walked through the halls Legolas listened quietly to Aewon muttering. "If anything happens to him I am going to be skinned alive. Why does he have to get ideas like this? Why am I even saying yes to this? Why does he have to be so…?"

Legolas chuckled inwardly and then said, "Aewon I believe I said you should follow unseen behind me, that also involves unheard."

Aewon huffed, but nevertheless soon disappeared from Legolas' view and hearing. He was confident that Aewon was still close and it felt relieving.

Legolas walked through the halls and then out onto the ground. He walked intently towards the training grounds thinking that that was the most unsuspicious way he could be taking and the path toward it also ran alongside the forest. His senses were sharpened as he constantly searched for anything out of place.

The training grounds were the place farthest away from the halls and therefore he gave the potential assassin a long time to do something.

Suddenly Legolas heard the familiar sound of something cutting through the air, it had only been due to his constant vigilance that he had been able to hear it. With reflexes honed from being a warrior for so long Legolas threw himself to the ground immediately just in time to feel the air as the arrow rushed over him.

"Legolas!" Aewon shouted and started running towards him.

"Go!" Legolas shouted back already getting to his feet and bolting into the forest a second after the shot had nearly hit him, "After him!"

Legolas was some way in front of Aewon; he was already drawing his dagger from his belt as he dashed through the forest as quickly as possible in the direction the arrow had come from. He didn't have time to follow any tracks precisely but occasionally he would glance down to make sure he was on the right path. He stopped doing this though when he heard the running footsteps before him. They were light and Legolas was certain that they belonged to an elf.

He speed up, the trees rushed past him as he flew over the forest floor.

"Legolas!" He heard Aewon shout some way behind him. Aewon was worried about his safety and didn't want him to run right into the assassin alone. He wanted him to wait for him, but Legolas knew that if he wanted to catch this elf then that wouldn't be an option.

Suddenly Legolas could see the elf before him. He looked almost completely like the other one except for his figure, which was slightly leaner. It was quite clear that this one was an archer.

Legolas speed up and then leaped into the air, flinging himself into the attacker and knocking them both to the ground. In an instant he saw the desperation in the assassin's eyes when he realized that his chance of running away was destroyed.

Legolas and the assassin rolled a bit away from each other as they had hit the ground differently and before any of them could get up Aewon ran into the clearing and immediately flung himself onto the assassin effectively holding him down.

"So you thought you could get away did you now?" Aewon chuckled slightly out of breath.

The assassin just snarled and fought against Aewon's grip.

Aewon looked up at Legolas who had just gotten to his feet, "Are you all right?" He asked.

Legolas nodded, "I am fine. They were as stupid as we believed."

"Yes, but Legolas." Aewon sighed, "I would prefer it if your plans from now on don't involve running madly through forests."

"On the contrary I believe you should start practicing it Aewon. You were slow." Legolas said with a sincere tone.

"Blasted wood elf." Aewon mumbled under his breath, "Just because I am relatively normal."

The assassin used their bickering to try and escape from Aewon's grip, but Aewon simply tightened his grip and the slammed him down into the ground. "Stay still, will you?" He huffed with an exasperated sigh following in its course.

Aewon placed his arm around the assassin's neck and slowly stood up making him follow. "So where should we take him?" Aewon asked.

"The dungeons, but this time let's question him immediately." Legolas answered, "Last time it didn't go as planned." He stepped up to the assassin and looked at him with steely eyes. The assassin flinched and looked away, but Legolas grabbed his chin and lifted his head once more. "Whom do you work for?"

He got nothing more than a snarl as answer so he let go roughly. Legolas was just getting ready to leave when he heard the sound once more. With a curse he jumped to the side, but realized too late that the arrow wasn't intended for him and watched instead as it buried itself in the assassin's chest killing him instantly.

Legolas and Aewon only spared each other a glance before bolting once more into the forest. Legolas was soon running in front of Aewon slowly leaving him behind and somewhere deep inside the corner of Aewon's mind he admitted that maybe he did need practice if he was going to protect his prince.


	26. The funeral

This time, though, they were too late and failed to find the shooter. They ran for some time, but stopped at the border into a darker part of the forest unwilling to go further. Legolas and Aewon both stopped in a clearing, both of them flinging curses into the air both in elvish and dwarfish.

"I don't believe it!" Aewon growled, "After everything we've done we lose both of them!"

They continued to rant (well mostly Aewon) through the trip back to the halls. They had run a long way and now had to trek back for over an hour. They followed the path they had taken and were thereby led back to the first assassin. He was still undeniably dead; nevertheless Aewon picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. They couldn't just leave him out there and they still needed to search his clothes and belongings.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Legolas asked after having listened to Aewon's complaining for nearly half an hour.

Aewon grunted and tightened his hold almost protectively over the body, "No. As far as I know princes don't carry dead people, they have people to do that for them. Although I must advise you to bring another elf than me next time."

Legolas nodded pretending to think about it. He knew that the thought of him going without him would terrify Aewon. "I do apologize my friend." Legolas said hiding his mirth, "Next time I'll go alone."

Aewon stopped abruptly and turned around jerkily with a horrified expression on his face. "I'm perfectly all right my Prince. I love going out with you, there is nothing better than a morning sprint in the forest now and then don't you think? So what if I have to carry back dead bodies, it's almost like going hunting. I…" Aewon stopped suddenly in his attempt to save the situation when he saw the laughter in Legolas' eyes. Then he groaned and walked on without a word. A blush slowly spread out across his cheeks when he heard Legolas' musical laugh behind him, still he couldn't help but grin as well. It was too rare that Legolas' laughter was heard.

After walking for some time Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed hold of Aewon's arm making him stop. He looked questionably at Legolas and saw him standing there with a concentrated expression and his head slightly tilted. It was obvious that he was listening to something. Aewon breathed deeply and listened as well. It wasn't long before he heard the light footsteps running towards them and he tensed.

Legolas took out his dagger and stood slightly before Aewon knowing that he wouldn't be able to move as quickly since he still had the body over his shoulder. This didn't matter though because Aewon in the next second dumped the body unceremoniously onto the ground and pulled Legolas back.

After a minute though and the steps became nearer and louder Legolas' position relaxed and he lowered the knife. "It's my father." He said, "And one more person, maybe a guard."

"You can recognize his step?" Aewon asked.

Legolas nodded just as Thranduil and Sírphen speed into view. Legolas and Aewon noticed the relieved expressions they adopted as soon as they saw them. Legolas sheathed his knife while waiting for them to come close.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed relieved and flung his arms around his son slightly stunning Legolas, who still hadn't adapted to it. Legolas tensed and as soon as Thranduil felt it he jumped back. "Sorry."

Legolas shook his head slowly, "It doesn't matter. Why were you running?"

"You've been gone for hours." Thranduil explained, "I was beginning to get worried so I asked around and some elves said that they saw you walking towards the training grounds, but you never reached it. We found the arrow outside of the forest and followed your path."

Legolas nodded and then looked down at the dead assassin. "This was the one who nearly shot me. We managed to catch him, but someone shot him before we could get any answers out of him. We ran after the one who shot him, but he was too far ahead of us. His tracks went into the forest beyond the borders."

"Two assassin undetected in our forest?" Sírphen gasped.

"Assassins to the left assassins to the right." Legolas muttered his eyes already had the thoughtful expression as he started walking once more leaving the others behind. "I do not understand how they can pass our defenses in this magnitude and silence."

Thranduil followed Legolas while Sírphen and Aewon glanced at each other for some time before Aewon said, "Your turn." Then he walked after Thranduil and Legolas.

Sírphen contemplated for some time what Aewon had meant before his eyes landed on the body lying unceremoniously on the ground. He groaned inwardly and cursed Aewon but nevertheless hauled the assassin onto his shoulder. Aewon looked behind him and grinned when he saw Sírphen carrying the elf, earning him a deadly glare.

Thranduil walked quickly so he would keep up with Legolas who was still deep in thought and moving swiftly through the forest. He could see by the tenseness of Legolas' shoulders that even though he was deep in thought he was constantly ready to react at the slightest sound and he was watching his surroundings carefully.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas head turned slightly in his direction; just enough to signal that he had heard him. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"We were using me as bait to catch an assassin." Legolas answered, "We made a bet about how stupid they really were and then I asked Aewon to follow unseen and unheard behind me while I walked towards the training ground. It worked as you can see. They were stupid …or at least one of them was and the other just happened to kill off our catch before we got the chance to learn anything." Legolas paused for a second before saying, "So really it failed."

Thranduil felt some anger well up inside him when he heard that Legolas had thrown himself knowingly into danger once more, but he controlled it and kept his mouth shut not wanting to say or do anything he would later come to regret. He would control his anger from now on; he would never again let it control him. Besides what influence did he truly have on Legolas' actions, what influence was he permitted to have?

Legolas almost as if he had felt his father's anger tensed further and looked behind him. Instead of saying anything when he saw the anger in his father's eyes Legolas turned around once more and continued walking without a sound.

As soon as they stepped out of the forest and onto the path once more Legolas and Thranduil stopped and waited for Aewon and Sírphen.

When they arrived Legolas said, "Sírphen would you bring the body down into the dungeons and if you have time personally search his belongings? If he has a knife then see if it is the same that the other attacker had that night. I believe the dagger is still in the dungeons, but I am not entirely sure."

Sírphen nodded and after bowing lowly started walking towards the house, soon he vanished from view.

"I want to go to the barrack and figure out why the assassins are allowed onto out grounds and how to stop it." Legolas said, "They also need to be informed of the one that got away from us."

Thranduil nodded, "I will come with you."

Legolas and Aewon turned to Thranduil and looked at him with almost identically raised eyebrows. "You will scare them," They commented, but then after some thought a grin spread out on Aewon's face and Legolas gained a mischievous glint in his eyes. They nodded their heads and the three of them started walking towards the barrack.

They called it the barrack, but really it was just a building where all the warriors on duty could go to eat and sleep. Also commands and information were usually given there.

Legolas looked solemnly around him as they neared the training grounds where the barrack was located, countless of memories speed before his eyes of the elves that had died in the attacks. He had memories with almost each and every one of them after having been their commander and prince for many decades. Many have been lost in a short amount of time, lives that normally would have been limitless. None of them should have died. There would be a funeral in three days since the dead from the ford would be at the halls the day after tomorrow.

Aewon must have seen it in his eyes even though Legolas attempted to hide it because at the next moment he reached out and gently squeezed Legolas' shoulder. A gentle gesture without words saying that he knew and that he wasn't alone. Legolas smiled in appreciation.

Thranduil, who was walking slightly behind them, saw the action and felt out of place. It had been a long time since he had fought in any battles. Furthermore he didn't seem to know his son anymore, Aewon knew him better than he did. He hadn't even realized that the death of those soldiers bothered Legolas that much, but now that he thought about it he remembered the personal relationship his son had with almost every warrior and all the hours he had spent on the field with them.

Legolas, Aewon and Thranduil stepped into the building. There wasn't much activity inside only ten elves or so were in the room they had stepped into. Legolas smiled and walked in with a greeting on his lips. The other warriors bowed and smiled back. Legolas noticed that two of the elves, which had been sitting by the table till he came in, Tharbadon and Sarnor, were highly ranked.

At the moment Legolas had walked in the atmosphere had been merry, but at the moment Thranduil walked in all the elves looked shocked at his and quickly got to their feet and bowed deeply. It was first when Thranduil greeted them that they straightened out, but still looked slightly nervous at him.

Legolas seemed unperturbed by this and sat down beside the places Tharbadon and Sarnor had been sitting slowly they sat down as well. Aewon walked over and greeted someone else in the room and flew into a conversation that started happy, but it was clear that they soon switched topic to the funeral and the elves. Thranduil sat down beside Legolas and the two of them started explaining the situation to Tharbadon and Sarnor, who listened attentively and worriedly. Legolas obviously trusted them because he told them about the traitor as well although he stressed that it wasn't public knowledge yet.

When Legolas and Thranduil walked back towards the halls they had gotten reassurances that everything would be done to ensure that it didn't happen again. They would strengthen the guard around the border and also follow the assassin's tracks further into the woods if the tracks were still there.

This seemed to make a difference because over the next three days there were no attacks on the king or the prince. That consequently also meant that they had nothing to go on regarding the traitor.

O

Legolas slowly buttoned the front of his black tunic and fastened a dark cloak around his neck with a silver broach. Then he placed the golden circlet on his head that signified his position as crown prince, there was a blue drop hanging down on his forehead and small golden leaves spun around the band, nothing too fancy.

A sigh left him as he looked at himself in the mirror. The last time he had dressed in these clothes had been for his mother's funeral at that moment he remembered the feelings of loss, doubt, pain and above all exhaustion. These feelings overwhelmed him once more as he looked into the mirror so he turned away and sat down on his bed. He allowed himself to drop down onto his back so he could spend a few minutes facing the ceiling. He knew that he was supposed to meet with his father out in the hall in five minutes, but he couldn't attend to the funeral if he didn't find his composure. When it had been his mother's funeral his composure had come from the fact that he had buried all his feelings, as deeply inside himself as possible, or else he wouldn't have been able to make it. This time that wasn't necessary, if there was one thing he was truly good at it was masking his feelings something that had come in handy countless of times.

His wounds were healed now and to Ecphen's utter displeasure he now longer had any excuse to make him rest and take care of himself. Not that Legolas had any intentions of running himself to the ground, but he was thankful that Ecphen no longer came in at unforeseen moments demanding him to rest, or that one time when he had been about to lift Kirion Ecphen had somehow materialized beside him with a lecture already making its way past his lips. Healers…

A hesitated knock came from the door and a second later it opened. Legolas didn't look up but he could recognize his father's walking pattern.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned as he stepped closer to the bed, "Are you ready?"

Legolas sighed and ran his hand over his face before sitting up and turning around so he faced his father. Thranduil was wearing similar clothing, but instead of a circlet he had a crown atop his head. As Legolas looked into his father's eyes he could clearly see both the hint of sorrow and the concern in them.

"Almost." Legolas answered and got up from the bed. He walked over to his table and picked up his belt holding his dagger and strapped it around his waist. Then after a moments hesitation he also slipped a smaller knife in a hidden pocket in his boot.

"You look like you're getting ready for battle. You do know that there have been no movements the last three days?"

"That's what worries me." Legolas muttered, "Many of our warriors knew the deceased and are all attending the funeral. It's the perfect opportunity to strike. We're even easier to locate because of the crown and circlet."

Thranduil was silent for a moment, but then he said softly, "Are you all right Legolas?" Then he hesitated before admitting, "I cannot make out what you're feeling… I never could. You used to tell me."

Legolas closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I know." He said.

The funeral was a subdued affair as elven funerals always were since they had known each other for far longer than any mortal could ever dream of doing. It wasn't often that elven lives were lost and especially not in this scale, additionally there were also the captured elves that were still very much on everyone's mind.

A bird had come from the team sent out to meet up with the two other elves and follow the orcs' tracks saying that they had arrived and that they were following the tracks leading south, but after a message that they turned towards the east there had been no more news. They could either be dead, captured, or just hadn't had the possibility to send something it was impossible to know.

Thranduil had shortly said something at the funeral, but he had mostly left the talking to Legolas who had known the elves and their families better and had been by some of their sides as they had passed. Out of respect to the deceased his eyes had not been emotionless as he had spoken it would have seemed as if he hadn't cared, so he allowed for his own sorrow to show.

After the burial food and wine had been brought out onto the grounds and music started playing. Many of the families still came up to Legolas and he spent time with every one of them either to comfort or to be held accountable, there were several different reactions. No one outwardly said 'It's your fault', but he could see it in some of their eyes and hear it in their tone, at those times the only thing he could do was bow his head and express his deepest regrets.

"Legolas!" Aewon called and neared him as an elf he had been talking to, walked away. Aewon clasped Legolas' shoulder and asked softly, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine Aewon." Legolas answered with a slight smile.

Aewon looked doubtfully at him, "I've seen you apologize and bow to these elves, but please tell me that you know that it was not your fault." He whispered.

"The fault lies with the blades or the arrows that ran through their bodies." Legolas said, "But I still bear the responsibility for my men. I said attack and I said how."

"No one could have come up with a better strategy." Aewon persisted.

Legolas smiled, "Peace Aewon. I know what I did was necessary and the best choice we had, if we went back in time then I would have made the same call, but as the commander and their prince it was my responsibility, nothing can change that."

Aewon groaned, "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"He's right there." Thranduil said softly as he walked up to them. Legolas snapped his head around to look at him. "You're their prince Legolas, you do not need to bow to them."

Legolas was silent for a moment but then he said, "Perhaps not, but I respect these elves and I feel the grief just as well as they do. I am their prince and I serve my people, I will fill whatever role they need to help them get past this, whether it is comfort, strength or someone to place blame. I made a promise to take care of their families before the elves died and I have every intention of keeping that promise as I have kept countless before. Do not come here preaching about whom to bow to and who not to bow for or whose fault it was that they died, the fact still remains that we're here now burying twenty lives that could have continued on forever and that everyone here is mourning, they have a right to feel what they do and also a right to my help."

Both Thranduil and Aewon did not know how to respond to this, they never got the chance either, because at the next moment all of them tensed and froze. The atmosphere had suddenly changed as the trees around started screaming danger. Only a fraction of a second then went by before their elven hearing picked up the sound of countless heavy footsteps running towards them from the woods.

That was all it took for the gathering to turn into panic. That single minute. Every elf in the clearing heard the trees and the footsteps, quickly recognizing them to be orcs'. Legolas hand immediately flew to his sheath as a reflex. He didn't draw it yet, but made sure that it was still there and then he started shouting orders through the panic.

There were plenty of warriors at the funeral so he directed his orders to them, "Get the civilians out of here! Bring them into the halls and guard the entrance! Sound the warning of an attack and gather all our forces!"

"Legolas!" Aewon shouted to get his attention, Legolas turned around quickly. "They could be after you and the king we have to get you to safety!"

"If they're after us then we will only lead them to the halls if we follow the others!" Legolas shouted back over the ever-growing noise.

"Your lives are more important than theirs!" Aewon countered.

"It's our duty to protect our people!" Legolas argued.

Some of the warriors came over to them, but most had gathered around the civilians and were beginning to lead them away from the grounds and towards the halls. Still there was no other choice than to lead them over the open field where there was no cover.

"We draw them away." Thranduil said and gained their attention. "We wait until they see us and then head towards the old barrack."

"The old barrack is a dead end!" One of the elves protested, "There is no way out of that place."

Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other. "It could work." Legolas said and Thranduil nodded. Then Legolas redirected his attention to the warriors. "There's a tunnel in the old barrack leading to the halls, but we need to be quick if we want to reach it!"

The orcs were near now only a few minutes would pass before they crashed into the clearing. Legolas cursed and drew his dagger. Some of the other soldiers including Aewon drew daggers of their own, but no one had brought their swords or bows.

As soon as the orcs stormed into the clearing they set off towards the old barrack. From what Legolas had seen he believed that there were about fifty orcs in the group. How had such a large number been able to penetrate their defenses, and without any alarm? He contemplated this as he took the lead with Aewon right beside him and the other elves forming a protective circle around the king. Legolas only spared a glance to see that their plan had worked and the orcs were following them instead of the other group. Occasionally the some of the fastest orcs would come too close and one of the warriors would break off from the group and kill it.

When they were about halfway towards the barrack and Legolas was sure that they were going to make it a startled cry came from the forest to their right, it was an elfling who had emitted it. Legolas' heart stopped inside his chest.

Kirion…

He barely registered as he stopped running and froze instead, the blood rushing out of his face. This second before he started running towards the forest after his father seemed to last a lifetime. The warriors and Aewon cursed and followed, but they weren't as fast as Legolas and Thranduil.

Thranduil arrived first at Kirion's location and had a second to assess the situation before he dived forward and threw both Kirion and himself to the ground as the orc made a large swipe with his sword. Both of them crashed to the ground and the sword flew harmlessly over their heads. Kirion was shaking and his teary eyes were wide with fright. Thranduil didn't allow for any breaks as he immediately pushed both of them to their feet once more and moved away from the orc just as Legolas came into the clearing.

Legolas saw the orc nearing Kirion and Thranduil and ran forward. When he was close enough he punched the orc hardly over the head and thereby drew his attention away from Kirion and Thranduil. The orc roared and was about to turn around with its sword raised when Legolas quickly got close enough to grab the orc and draw the blade of his dagger across its throat.

Almost before the orc touched the ground Legolas was over to Thranduil and Kirion and quickly pulled Kirion into his arms. "What are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to be out here!" Legolas spoke angrily, but his voice was shaking slightly.

Kirion sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just wanted to find you."

As the other elves arrived Legolas hugged him tightly once more before setting him down and quickly looking over him, searching for any wounds. Luckily there were none. He then pulled the hood up on the cloak Kirion was wearing. He hadn't forgotten about the orcs, one of his ears constantly listened to their footsteps getting closer and closer. There was no way they were going to outrun them now.

There was less than a minute before the orcs were going to enter their vision so Legolas only thought for a second before quickly grabbing Kirion and draping him over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the lowest branch of the nearest tree and hauled himself onto it. As swiftly as possible Legolas climbed to the top of the tree and found a suitable branch to place Kirion. After setting Kirion down on it he pulled the cloak forward so it covered more of Kirion's face.

"I need you to be completely silent now." Legolas said hushed, "Don't look down and don't move until someone tells you to in elvish." He reached into his boot and pulled out the small knife. He placed it in Kirion's hand. "Don't use it unless you have to."

There were silent tears running down Kirion's cheeks and his eyes were wide with terror. Legolas hurriedly kissed both of Kirion's cheeks before dropping down from the branch and descending from the tree. The moment his feet touched the ground the orcs came into their line of vision.

The elves were grouped around Thranduil fully intent on protecting their king. Aewon came over to Legolas and stood beside him. After a curt nod from both of them the chaos began. Orcs swarmed at them completely outnumbering and outfitting them.

It soon became clear to Legolas that they weren't trying to kill them, they were trying to capture them. Or at least they were in the beginning… as time passed and he continued to resist captivity they got more and more violent, their patience only reaching so far. He and Aewon were standing back to back inside a ring of orcs. He had lost view of his father and the other elves some time ago as his whole concentration went on trying to defend himself. He had started out with only a dagger, but had some time into the fight he had taken the time to grab one of the orcs' swords. It was completely different from anything he had tried fighting with before but better than just his dagger. Aewon had done likewise.

Suddenly a gasp sounded from behind him and Legolas after making sure that no orcs were about to attack him in the next minute turned around. His eyes widened and a choked no left his throat when he saw Aewon collapsing onto his knees completely pale with a sword through his chest. As soon as his knees touched the ground Aewon fell to the side and as Legolas watched the light around him snuffed and his form went completely limp. Time seemed to stand completely still… All sounds around him dimmed…

Aewon!

"NO!" Legolas roared and was about to run to him when the orcs started closing in around him once more. Slowly Aewon's body disappeared in the crowd and Legolas forced himself to start moving and breathing once more. With an angered cry he threw himself into the battle once more this time more ferocious than ever.

Aewon!

Images started running through Legolas' mind as he continued to kill orc after orc after orc and tears started running down his cheeks as the world turned to the color of blackish orc blood around him.

Aewon!

Legolas soon lost any feeling of how much time had passed and how many orcs he had killed, but there was no end to them. He was completely alone in the sea of orcs without any idea how the fight had turned out for his father.

As he was fighting a rather large orc with a club and he dived to the side to avoid it he spotted something through the crowd. One of the orcs was walking away from the battle with his father's body draped over his shoulder. Legolas didn't even realize he had stopped moving before some orc came forward and grabbed hold of him thereby giving the huge orc chance to bash his club into Legolas' ribcage. Legolas gave a bit back cry of pain as he felt several ribs either crack or break. Before he had time to recover the club was swung again this time hitting him on the shoulder. Spots danced before his vision, but he fought unconsciousness until the last hit caught him in the side of the head and he was forced into the black oblivion.


	27. The traitor is named

As he slowly came out of the deep well he had been plunged into Thranduil hearing blurred voices.

"I told you not to injure them!" Someone was shouting angrily. It was impossible to discern how far away the voice was.

"He took down over twenty of my orcs!" A rough voice responded, "You never told me there was someone like him among them!"

Who were they talking about?

"I still can't believe how long it took you to overcome eight elves! I sent fifty of you!"

"My lord is he alive?" A new voice asked timidly.

"Go and check him!"

Thranduil heard some shuffling to his right and then a voice answered, "He's is my lord."

"You're lucky orc." The first voice said and then a door opened and some stepped out then it closed again.

Who had they been talking about?

Thranduil's mind was still muddled from the drugs they had given him in the middle of the fight. He remembered fighting with the elves in front of him, but as they had one by one been disabled the orcs had taken him and pressed a drug filled cloth against his mouth and nose, after that he had no memory.

As far as he knew none of the warriors had killed over twenty orcs…

Thranduil fought to open his eyes, but his eyelids were still extraordinarily heavy and his body was lethargic. He felt as though he was forgetting about something…

Legolas!

Thranduil's eyes snapped up with the realization and dread started to fill him. They had injured his son. Legolas was injured. Injured enough for them to have a reason to check him.

He was sitting against the wall in a cell with his hands tied into an iron ring over his head. Slowly he raised his head and looked to the right, the side he had heard shuffling from.

Legolas was lying on the floor beside him with his hands tied behind his back, but not connected to a ring. His head was lying just beside Thranduil's leg touching it slightly. Thranduil's stomach tightened when he saw the blood caking one side of Legolas' face from a wound at the side of his forehead. It was only because of his elven hearing that he was able to hear Legolas' quiet, but labored, breathing. Legolas was awfully pale and he was lying completely still.

Somehow Legolas' circlet had managed to stay on his head despite the blow and without a doubt rough treatment afterwards. He himself had thrown his crown into a bush while Legolas had placed Kirion in the tree. The blue gem resting on Legolas' forehead had a small drop of blood on it.

"Legolas?" Thranduil called and gently bumped his leg into Legolas' head. "Legolas wake up for me please. Come on Greenleaf, I need you to stop sleeping now and wake up. Come now my son, please show me that you are all right."

As he touched Legolas with his leg once more Legolas moaned softly.

"That's it, come on Legolas. Show me that stubbornness you're renowned for. Please open your eyes for me my son. Please Greenleaf."

Legolas moaned once more and moved his head slightly to the left, then slowly his eyes started opening. Almost immediately though, before Thranduil could see what color they were, he closed them once more with a whimper.

"No, don't close them Legolas I need you to open your eyes." Thranduil called, "Please I know it hurts, but I need you to do this for me now."

Slowly Legolas' eyes opened once more this time fully. His eyes were darker than normal and were looking disorientated around the cell before coming to rest on Thranduil. Some time went by before they focused enough to look him in the eyes.

"…Ada?" Legolas questioned weakly. Thranduil could hear the pain scratched into his voice and knew that Legolas was sporting a massive headache.

"Yes it's me my son." Thranduil answered gently, "Are you all right? Do you remember what happened?"

Legolas tried to sit up but as soon as he moved his head a bolt of pain flew through it and he fell down again with a whimper. On top of that the pain in the rest of his body also awakened and screamed at him. His ribs and shoulder weren't faring much better than his head and the pain caused his jaw to tighten.

Irritation rose inside him partially because of the pain, but mostly because he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened after they had saved Kirion. Images flowed inside his head but nothing seemed to make sense.

Thranduil watched Legolas' struggle in silence. There was a concentrated expression on Legolas' face as he said hesitantly, "We fought the orcs… Aewon and I were back to back. I lost sight of you and the others… Then…" Then concentrated lines in Legolas' expression were suddenly wiped away as his eyes widened and darkened drastically with sorrow. Thranduil blinked shocked at the change.

"Legolas?" He questioned.

Two tears trickled slowly down his pale cheeks. "…Aewon didn't make it." He said slowly with a voice devoid of emotion.

Thranduil eyes widened. After a moment though he closed them and bowed his head. He had liked Aewon, but right now he was most afraid of how Legolas would handle losing the only real friend he had had through many years. They had been close him and Aewon, as close as Legolas could be with anyone given his title as prince and Aewon hadn't let that come between their friendship. He had treated Legolas as normally as possible.

"I'm sorry Legolas." Thranduil offered gently.

Legolas didn't reply he just kept staring into space, still breathing strained. Thranduil noticed that he was trembling slightly whether it was from pain, exhaustion or withheld emotion Thranduil had no idea, but Legolas was too pale for his liking and his eyes too dark…

"Go to sleep Legolas. I will wake you if anything happens."

Thranduil wished that his arms weren't tied so he could touch Legolas, hold him and comfort him. He also didn't know if the head wound was Legolas' only injury, it wouldn't surprise him if Legolas had just 'forgotten' to tell him about other injuries.

Legolas must have been more tired than he had let on because not even a minute went by before his eyes glazed over and his breathing evened out. The lines of pain and effort were exchanged with a peaceful expression. He looked much younger than he really was, young and unburdened. It pained Thranduil to see the change; he had never meant to hurt his son… The burdens he had placed on Legolas' shoulder over the years should never have been there… Thranduil knew that he would never stop hating himself for what he had done.

Legolas had been a bright elfling when he had been young, laughing constantly and running around without the smallest hint of seriousness. He had watched as that elfling slowly changed as he grew up. Because of the increasing dangers in their forest it had been imperative that Legolas had been raised to be a warrior. Bit by bit the things he saw in battle started to leave its mark on him and he became burdened, but strong. Still when he came home he would laugh, he would be happy and most importantly he would let his guard down. This had been ruined as well over the years after the queens passing, and the way he had treated him…

Thranduil wished with all his heart that he could somehow revert Legolas back into the happy elfling with no responsibilities, but he knew that that was impossible. He wished that he would hear his laughter more.

Now Aewon was dead as well and another thing had been ripped from Legolas… Perhaps his laughter would become even sparser than it already was…

Thranduil had no idea how much time passed before a key was placed in the keyhole and turned followed by the door opening.

Thranduil quickly bumped his leg against Legolas' head knowing that Legolas would hate for them to see him with his guard down. Legolas blinked thrice before his eyes focused and were drawn towards the door.

Ten guards came into the room and immediately stepped over to Thranduil and Legolas. They looked at them with widened eyes when they saw that they were elves. Mirkwood elves. Legolas and Thranduil didn't know any of them personally but they had seen them before around the castle. Two grabbed Legolas under the arms and forced him up. Legolas bit his lip to keep from voicing any pain as he head, ribs and shoulder protested violently and his vision darkened.

The rope tying Thranduil to the iron ring was untied and he was forced to his feet the same way Legolas had.

"Release us immediately!" Thranduil barked.

As soon as Legolas overcame the faintness though, he started struggling to get out of the guards' grips. "Why are you doing this?" Legolas asked, "You know who we are."

The elves didn't answer him; some of them were looking at him coldly while others wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh yes. They know who you are, but they answer to me now _Prince _Legolas."

Both Legolas and Thranduil's eyes widened drastically as they stared at the person entering the room.

"Lord Canben?" Thranduil first mumbled, but then said with an authoritative voice, "This is unheard of release us now and the punishment will not be as severe."

Legolas rolled his eyes, 'yes that would must certainly get him to release them'.

Lord Canben's eyes narrowed and he glared at Thranduil. "I no longer answer to you _my King. _Too long you have humiliated me; too long you have looked upon me with those condemning and condescending eyes. I despise you and your son. I always have."

Legolas snorted and asked, "What do you plan then? Kill us and take over leadership of Mirkwood with your band of orcs?"

Canben's face reddened and his eyes filled with anger and resentment. He strode forward and backhanded Legolas over the cheek. Legolas sagged in the elves grasp since he was already weak on his feet from the head wound. Nevertheless after a moment of recovery Legolas smirked and commented, "You've just been waiting to do that haven't you?"

Canben's gaze became even angrier and he gripped Legolas' hair and ranked his head up. Legolas glared icily at Canben.

"Get your hands off my son!" Thranduil growled and fought the elves that held him. Canben didn't even look at him though.

"When the queen died and you replaced your father I was thrilled. I thought that you would be different than him, but you turned out to be even worse. Still I have enjoyed seeing you suffer." Canben smirked. Legolas had no doubt in his mind that Canben had enjoyed it.

"Good for you." Legolas smiled sweetly his tone dripping with sarcasm. He knew that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to infuriate Canben further but he also couldn't get the picture of Aewon lying dead out of his mind. Canben had sent the orcs that caused Aewon's death.

Canben growled and yanked his hand out of Legolas' hair. Legolas' head fell down for a second before he raised it once more and fixed his icy eyes on Canben. Canben's eyes moved away from Legolas' after a few seconds, as he was unable to hold Legolas' strong gaze. He looked at Thranduil instead.

Thranduil was angry after seeing him treat his son like that and it showed clearly in his eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Thranduil growled.

"Now we're talking." Canben smiled and walked completely close to Thranduil. "I want a way into Mirkwood free of guards, a place where no one will expect an attack and will lead us directly into the halls. I was told by certain elves that you knew of such path."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, "what have you done with the elves from the ford? If you have hurt even one of them then I swear I will not forgive this."

Canben just grinned and turned his attention to the elves holding them. "Bring them."

Legolas struggled to get out of the elves' grip but a blow to the head was enough to send him reeling back to the border of unconsciousness and he let them guide him as his eyesight slowly returned. The orc that had hit him over the head must've used all its strength and a solid club because he felt as though an Oliphant had stepped on it. He could see his father eyeing him with concern but could do nothing to soothe his worries.

Legolas and Thranduil were led through the halls of the dungeon going a long way before stopping outside another cell and waiting for it to be opened.

As they stepped into the cell Legolas and Thranduil's anger grew extensively. It was a large cell and bound to the wall on either side of it were the captured elves from the ford. All of them were looking a bit worse for wear and some of them seemed to have more serious wounds than bruises. They all looked up and paled when Legolas and Thranduil were dragged in.

"Let my people go!" Thranduil demanded as he struggled against the elves that held him. "They have done you no harm!"

"I am afraid I can't do that." Canben said faking a sorry tone. "I still need the way into Mirkwood as they told me you knew of."

Some of the younger elves looked down with shamed faces, but after looking at them for a moment the king glared at Canben and hissed, "What have you done to them?"

"Ah... You'll find out soon enough." Canben grabbed Thranduil's tunic and hauled him closer. "I thought that these elves would be enough to get me into your halls and tried to have you killed to make my job even easier but it seems that they know nothing except for the basic things like guard posts and patrols. I want that path. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Trust me I don't have anything against the hard way. I hate you Thranduil, and your son. You were just too stupid an ignorant to see it before it was too late." Canben let go of Thranduil and slowly neared Legolas while talking something out of his pocket it was a bottle. "Tell me of it now or your son suffers." At this Thranduil paled, "oh yes I do believe that the two of you have become all love once more. That just makes this a whole lot easier for me."

"You will never succeed in this Canben." Legolas said lowly, "I will not let you succeed."

Canben frowned at the pure determination in Legolas' voice, but quickly masked the expression. "I beg to differ. This little brew already succeeded in loosening the tongue of many of these elves. Within this bottle is a lethal dose of the brew. I'm sure one of you will be ready to talk by that time. After all why die over a small path."

"I will die for my people and their safety." Legolas growled, "You will get no path out of me traitor."

"But what about the poor father over here?" Canben grinned, "he'll tell me everything after the first dose."

"If I wanted you to stop then I would tell you myself." Legolas said looking at Canben but truly directing the words to his father.

Canben looked angered at Legolas and strode up to him grabbing him just bellow the chin. "I hate you." He hissed, "It will be a pleasure to see you fail. I got another interesting piece of information. What was his name again?"

Legolas stiffened and his eyes darkened with anger.

"...Aewon I believe. A little bird told me that he is dead now. A pity really I would've liked the elf if he hasn't been so obsessed with you."

Legolas struggled against the elves that held him, seriously wanted to hit Canben, but it only resulted in another hit on the head and a kick to the back of his knees so his legs gave out and he was sent onto his knees roughly.

"Don't do this!" Thranduil roared from the other side of the room and struggled against his own guards. "He has suffered enough!"

"I do not agree Thranduil." Canben said calmly, "he has not suffered nearly enough."

The he uncorked the bottled and waited for the elves to subdue Legolas once more. Then he felt a swift blow to Legolas' jaw and hereby opened his mouth. Quickly he poured some of the vile liquid into his mouth and clamped it shut. He could see that Legolas was striving not to swallow it so he punched him in the stomach to force him.

Immediately Legolas felt the poison begin. A strange feeling overcame him as his senses muted. His hearing was all but non-existent and all sounds sounded like they had first had to travel through a mile long tunnel before reaching him. His vision turned double and points of his body touching something throbbed with pain.

Was this it?

Then the pain came. Being totally unprepared for it and in a state if confusion Legolas gasped and hunched forward in his guards' grips biting his lip hardly to keep any involuntary sounds from leaving him. Sweat broke out in his forehead and his breathing came in small gasps.

Faintly he could hear a voice echoing his name, but he had no chance of replying as the pain just continued to grow.

Valar what concoction was this?

As the pain intensified Legolas balled his hands into fists. The guards held him up, but if they hadn't he knew he would have fallen to the ground, hardly.

All through this Legolas felt his anger mounting to unhealthy levels and was more than ready to send the most scathing glare that he could muster at Canben for being so incredibly stupid and idiotic and bastard-like. Curses in both elvish, dwarfish, common tongue and every other language he knew were flung out inside his mind as a way of dealing with the pain. Most of them were directed at Canben but also some at the elves who held him and just about anyone who could serve the purpose.

Suddenly the urge to laugh came strongly so he laughed inside his head knowing that if anyone heard it he would immediately be classified as totally insane. With a smirk he realized that he didn't really care, but the smirk was soon exchanged for clenched teeth as the pain intensified. He could feel his body trembling with strain. Still, Canben was going to have to try a lot harder than that if he wanted to get anything out of him. He had dealt with a lot of pain in his life some of it much worse than this physical pain.

When the pain started to abate and he honestly had no idea how long time had gone since he had been given the drug. As his senses started to return Legolas heard footsteps nearing him. Time for that scathing glare.

A hand reached out and grabbed him under the chin forcing his head up, but it let go and Canben started visibly when he saw the look in Legolas' eyes that promised death immediately.

"Where is it?" Canben asked after some time cursing himself as his voice sounded shaky.

Legolas narrowed his eyes further and made Canben take a step back. "You would have probably betrayed everyone you knew now if you had been the one in my position." Legolas said calmly; "you know nothing of loyalty or pain and you wish to be king of Mirkwood? Do you even know what the word king means?"

Canben's face reddened with anger once more and he kicked Legolas in the ribcage. Legolas sucked in breath as he hit his broken ribs but quickly raised his head to Canben once more.

"You're weak." Legolas continued after calming his breathing, "you can do nothing without having to turn to orcs for help and you do not even have the guts to inflict pain on me yourself instead of stooping to using that brew."

"Shut up!" Canben roared. "This is exactly why I hate you most of all! I am in control now! Not you!"

"Tell me, do you feel in control?" Legolas questioned.

Canben's face now turned an interesting shade of purple and he reached out to grab Legolas once more this time forcing double the amount down his throat.

Before the poison hit Legolas managed to lock eyes with his father and saw that he was pale and his eyes were wide. Legolas shook his head slowly before doubling over once more this time in a lot more pain.

Thranduil watched horrified as Legolas' expression first turned completely glazed and then after a minute or two pain suddenly shot through his eyes making them darken. Legolas gave a grunt of pain and hunched forward trembling. This time the guards that had held him up last time let him drop to the floor where he curled up on himself his arms crossed protectively over his chest with clenched fists. There was so much pain in Legolas' expression and even though he was biting his lip to keep from making any sounds he couldn't mute the whimper of pain that came forward the same time as his trembling increased.

"Give me the path and I'll stop all this." Canben said to Thranduil, "What is most important to you? Your son, or your kingdom?"

Thranduil didn't trust his voice to answer so he just glared scathingly at Canben. The captured elves were watching their prince with sorrow in their eyes and more than a few of them were sending their own glares to Canben.

When Legolas was a third way through the bottle and Canben looked about ready to pass out from rage after the comments Legolas had spat at him during the pauses between new doses, Canben corked the bottle and left the room with the elves promising 'Tomorrow'.


	28. An orphan in the woods

Immediately after the door to the cell had closed Thranduil hurried over to Legolas who was hadn't move much after the last dose.

Legolas looked up when Thranduil came closer and weakly tried to push himself up from the floor Thranduil was there immediately helping Legolas sit up and lean against the wall behind him. Legolas sighed and leaned his head back with closed eyes.

Thranduil swallowed thickly and placed his hands on Legolas' cheeks, "Legolas?" He questioned softly.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his father. Thranduil could see pain and exhaustion in Legolas' eyes and it made his heart twist.

"Are you all right?"

It seemed silly to ask but Thranduil didn't know what else to say. Legolas nodded before closing his eyes and leaning slightly against the hands on his cheeks.

Thranduil examined the cut on Legolas' forehead and found that it had stopped bleeding. He could faintly see bruising around the wound underneath the cover of blood. Looking around he quickly spotted a bucket of water at the side of the cell. He took his hands off Legolas before moving over to it and lifting it over to Legolas. After hesitating a moment he ripped a piece of his cloak off and soaked it in the water. Then he used it to gently wash the blood off his son's face. Legolas grimaced when he came close to the actual wound and Thranduil knew that he still had a headache.

"My King …my Prince. Are you all right?" One of the older elves asked.

Thranduil looked up and saw that every elf in the room was eyeing them with either concern or guilt, but Legolas' eyes remained closed.

"I'll live." Legolas said when Thranduil continued not to answer. "…Anyone have any idea what he put in that thing?"

"No my Prince." Some answered sadly.

The last portion Legolas had been given had been four times as much as the first dose and he was still slightly dazed from it. He knew that if he opened his eyes the world would spin drastically before him so he kept them closed until he felt it was safe. Tremors occasionally shook his body, but as time passed since the dose they slowly started to abate. He could still feel it working its evil inside him and used the time he had with closed eyes to calm himself and slowly with each breath push the poison down. To the elves that watched him it looked like his aura brightened with each intake. Then he opened his eyes.

The first thing that met him was his father's concerned face. Thranduil's eyes were wider and more pained than usual a testament to how hard it had been for him to see Legolas get hurt, especially after his own guilt for having hurt him before. Legolas took a deep breath and cautiously moved slightly away from the wall to see how his body would take the movement. When nothing happened he slowly got to his feet despite Thranduil's exclamation. As soon as his father had realized he wasn't going to stop he grabbed his arm and supported him until Legolas stood steadily on his feet.

Legolas turned towards the elves in the room and looked them over. He knew that the three younger elves at the end were the ones who had broken under Canben's concoction because they continually avoided his gaze even though he was staring at them. With a sigh he turned to one of the other elves instead, one of the wounded. He did not fault the elves for telling it to Canben, they were young and had not experienced as much pain. It was understandable that they had talked. He would talk to them later though, when the wounded had been seen to.

He crouched down in front of the elf and studied the wound, "Let me take care of this." He said.

"There is no need my Prince." The elf protested, "The bleeding has already stopped."

Legolas looked up and shrugged, "Might as well. I don't really have anything else pressing." He knew that if he preached the necessity of taking care of injuries, infection, pain and whatnot the warrior would continue to argue, this way he was left with no remarks except.

"Please just rest my Prince." He begged after the stupor over what Legolas had said left him. "You were given more of that concoction than any of us here and we were in need of rest afterwards. Please he gave you over a third of a lethal dose, you need rest."

"Don't worry." Legolas said softly, "I will rest." Then he grabbed hold of the edges of the tear in the elf's leggings and made it larger so he could see the wound underneath. It seemed like it was a sword that had nicked his thigh, but the injury itself wasn't that dangerous. He looked up to locate the water bucket only to see that his father was already bringing it to him with a resigned look on his face.

When Legolas was about to shrug off his cloak to use as bandages Thranduil stopped him and handed him his own. He didn't want Legolas to take off the extra warmth. Legolas took the cloak and started ripping it to pieces for bandages, he had more medical experience than his father and his was sure that if Thranduil had any idea what needed done he would have done it instead and spared Legolas the effort. The warrior had already given up on trying to convince Legolas to rest, he knew of Legolas' stubbornness and that there was really no chance of him convincing him to leave him and go to sleep.

Legolas gently took care of the elf's wounds and then moved on to the next. He could feel the exhaustion inside himself and knew that the poison was still affecting him even if he had managed to push it down. If there was one thing he didn't want it was for anybody to worry about him, but he knew that it was impossible no matter how much he pretending not to feel any effects. They were watching his every move, wincing at his every tremble or misstep, constantly telling him to sleep.

Finally he just heeded their words and laid down letting sleep carry him off, to the immense relief of everyone in the room. Thranduil walked over to him and gently repositioned his cloak so it covered him more and took the circlet off his head. He was saddened to see that Legolas was almost sleeping with his eyes closed and even in sleep his body trembled from time to time as if from cold.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down beside the commander of the ford, Urion. "How were you captured?"

The commander sighed and said, "I will tell you my King, but please tell me first if there were any survivors?"

The King looked at him sadly, "I am afraid not. We held the funeral the day Legolas and I were taken."

Urion closed his eyes pained and whispered a silent prayer for the dead.

"No wait." Thranduil remembered, "Gwonion survived."

Urion looked up and smiled. There was both relief and pain in his eyes, then he began saying, "We were attacked at midnight. The darkness had covered them from our sight and therefore the first warning we had was when fire started raining down upon us. They threw torches onto the roof and we managed to send a message to you before getting forced out of the building. They were waiting for us outside, surrounding the building so we had nowhere to run and only half of us had managed to get our weapons. We stood no chance. Soon all were grabbed and sorted. All the higher ranked like myself were brought here while they… they killed the others. It took a week to bring us here from the ford. Halfway along the path the orcs split up, I don't know where the others went my King."

Thranduil stopped him with a raised hand, "Don't worry the orcs are destroyed. Your letter warned us of them and Legolas led a gathering to the crossing where they managed to defeat them."

"That's good." Urion said, "Do you remember the old set of dungeons we had during the war?"

Thranduil nodded and then looked around …of course. He thought that this had seemed familiar. But that was five days travel to the southeast from the halls! He and Legolas had been unconscious for five days!

"When we were brought here we were immediately questioned about the defenses of Mirkwood. He chose the youngest and started giving them the poison Legolas has just gotten." Urion swallowed thickly and glanced at the three elves under his command. They had told Canben about Legolas and Thranduil's knowledge about a hidden path after much pain. The three elves looked to the ground horrified that the king was about to gain knowledge about what they had done …that they had betrayed him. Urion sighed, "I offer my deepest apologies my king but the poison was too much for them. I accept their punishments as my own." He then bowed his head.

Thranduil shook his head and placed his hand on Urion's shoulder, "It's all right. He was going to have us killed anyway." Then after squeezing his shoulder he stood up and walked over to the three elves offering the same forgiveness to them, but also an apology that they had been hurt for his kingdom. The three elves had tears in their eyes and their guilt only seemed to enlarge.

"But my king." One of them said shakily, "Legolas… He will… It's our…"

Thranduil looked over to his son. Legolas was still sleeping fitfully; he had curled in on himself slightly as if he was in pain. It wouldn't surprise Thranduil if he was, he had been inflicted with so much pain earlier and it had been obvious that it still affected him slightly.

"He's strong." Thranduil said, but all of them could hear the slight uncertainness in his voice. "He'll be all right."

"We cannot just let him die!" Urion exclaimed angrily, but stopped when the king turned pained eyes on him.

"What do you suggest I do?" He asked, but he wasn't expecting an answer. No one came either.

O

_Legolas walked inside the forest always keeping an eye on his surroundings. The last couple of weeks there had been someone stealing in one of the small villages outside Mirkwood's halls and he had been used the disguise of going hunting to figure out who was doing it. His father hadn't though that it was important, but something pulled Legolas to it. _

_As the trees opened and gave way to a clearing Legolas stopped and looked at the small figure by the bank. There was an elfling sitting crouched drinking by a small stream. His clothes and hair were a mess and in the corner of the clearing there was some kind of nest in the grass where several of the things reported stolen were lying. The boy had not seen him yet and for that Legolas was thankful as he continued to observe him. He was skinny and tense, constantly looking around like a hunted animal. _

_Suddenly the boy tensed further and he whirled around already dagger in hand and threw himself at Legolas. Legolas easily parried the blade with his own and arched his eyebrow at the boy as he continued to try and cut him. He had to hand it to him, the boy had determination and some skill, but Legolas still didn't break a sweat or move as he continued to parry. He had trained and fought a lot. _

_The boy was starting to get tired, probably due to the fact that he looked like he hadn't eaten for days. Legolas grabbed his wrist and took the dagger out of his hand._

"_I mean you no harm elfling." Legolas said. _

_The elfling snarled and ripped his hand out of Legolas'. He turned around and fled into the forest. Legolas let him; sure that he could draw him back with the smell of food. So he sat down and started a fire in the clearing. He cleaned a rabbit he had caught on the way there and started roasting it. _

_It wasn't long before he could hear trepid footsteps nearing the clearing, but stopping just outside. He knew that the elfling probably didn't trust anyone at the moment and he only imagine why and what had led to him living out here. _

_Legolas ate some of the rabbit, but then pretended to get tired and lay down in the grass beside the fire. He wrapped his cloak around him and let his eyes glaze and breathing deepen. It was a whole hour before the elfling dared come out and even then he moved cautiously over to the rabbit and started eating, always keeping an eye on Legolas. Legolas was hard-pressed not to smile._

_The next day the elfling dared come a little closer._

_The third day even closer._

_And the forth day he talked for the first time. _

_Legolas had just returned from hunting in the forest. He had gone out when the child had fallen asleep in his nest. As soon as he stepped into the clearing his eyes widened as he saw the child crying softly and hugging his legs to his chest. Legolas hadn't seen him cry before, he had always seemed so tough, but then it hit him. He didn't know how long the child had been alone out here and then his first contact in maybe years had gone without a word…_

_Legolas hurried over to the elfling and pulled him into his arms. He weighed the same, and was probably the same age as his sister Hithel back home. Immediately arms were locked around his neck and a shudder coursed through the child's body. Legolas sang softly and ran his hand up and down his back until he stopped crying, but since the child kept his grip on him he didn't let go and didn't stop singing. Singing usually calmed his sister._

_When the boy was completely relaxed against him Legolas stopped singing. "What is you name little one?" He asked softly._

_The elfling sniffed and whispered hesitantly, like he hadn't used his voice for some time, "Aewon…"_

Legolas opened his eyes to the darkness in the cell. He was cold and he could see his breath before his mouth as he exhaled. His body and mind felt heavy after the dream he had had. It been the way he had met Aewon, all alone in the wilderness. He had stayed with him for two weeks and then took him to Mirkwood.

In the past he would have smiled over having such a dream but now pain stabbed through his heart. Aewon was dead. They had killed him to capture him. They had killed him because he had protected him…

The pain in his heart overrode the pain in his body and he felt his throat constrict. The cold suddenly seemed a lot colder and he shivered.

With a flash Legolas realized that he had almost given himself to his grief. He had to go on. Like he had done when his mother died. Like he had done when his men had died. Like he had done when the world had fallen to pieces. He had to hold on.

For what? An annoying voice inside his head spoke.

Legolas shook his head hardly to get the voice out. His family needed him… Kirion, Hithel, Thranduil, Faneth, Aewon… Legolas froze. Aewon was dead.

The cold was excruciating by now. Chilling him to the bone and marrow. Was this fading? His heart felt completely empty…

Aewon's grinning face came before his eyes. His mother's face came before his eyes. The thousand times his father had hit him zoomed through his mind. Hithel crying. Kirion crying. His dead man. His father's expression as he had stabbed him. Himself sitting on the floor crying as the pain inside him felt like it did now.

Every elf has its breaking point. The annoying voice said once more.

His father rocking back and forth begging, crying. Pain from the poison. Pain from torture, capture, wounds, heartache, hits, kicks, words, whips, knives, swords, bows, poison, daggers. Pain, pain, pain.

Aewon… Mother…

Legolas snarled and pushed himself from the floor. If there was one thing he wasn't then it was weak! He punched the wall hardly enough to almost break his hand and leave wounds on his knuckles.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

He had forgotten about all the elves in the room and when arms suddenly circled him and held him tight he struggled against them until the voice reached his ears.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called as he struggled to hold Legolas close, "Legolas stop! It's me!"

Realization hit Legolas like a hammer and he stilled completely. Thranduil maneuvered them both to the ground when Legolas' legs gave out from under him. As Legolas trembled Thranduil held him against his chest and hummed softly attempting to soothe him. He didn't know what was happening but Legolas was scaring him immensely. He seemed frail in his arms.

"Legolas…" Thranduil breathed, "What's wrong?"

Legolas shook his head sharply. He looked around the room and was utterly relieved to see that the only one who was awake and eyeing him concerned was Urion. When Urion and him locked eyes Urion's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Immediately Thranduil felt dread well up inside him over what Urion must have seen …Legolas' eye color. He spent a moment gathering his own courage before he looked at Legolas. Instantly his heart fell down to his stomach. Dark blue… They were dark blue…

"Legolas please…" Thranduil begged, "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's happening… If you have even the slightest hint of trust for me in you then please tell me what it is you're thinking that's destroying you."

Legolas gazed at Thranduil for some time before saying so softly that Thranduil had to strain himself to hear it. "Aewon is dead."

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door smashed open and Canben along with his guards came into the room. Immediately it was like all the emotion flooded out of Legolas' expression and his eyes became steely. Thranduil hated seeing the change. Hated that Legolas could just hide that amount of sorrow. Hated that it was necessary for him to do that. Hated that he had just now lost probably the only chance to comfort his son.

"Grab them." Canben said calmly and his elves went over to Legolas and Thranduil. Thranduil didn't fight them, but Legolas felt the need to punch something really hardly so he fought against them. It took five elves to bring him down after he had knocked the first three out. It felt strangely satisfying and even the pain afterwards when they hit him seemed to take his mind off the pain in his heart.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Canben asked when he walked up to Legolas and grabbed his chin after having allowed his men to rough him up.

"Where are you little orcs?" Legolas asked, "Have they simply abandoned you and left you to hide behind someone else's skirts?"

The sound of Canben's fist connecting with Legolas' left cheek sounded throughout the room. Legolas flexed his jaw and spit some blood at Canben's feet. "You'll have to hit a lot harder than that I've been told that I am both stubborn and hard-headed, a dangerous combination if you ask Ecphen."

"You infuriate me! I have sent the orcs out to attack your precious little kingdom! I promised them blood and they were getting tired of waiting! I don't need you or your stupid path any longer! I am free to kill you!" Canben snarled and kicked Legolas to the ground. Four elves immediately grabbed Legolas' arms and legs as Canben uncorked the bottle a shoved the liquid down Legolas' throat giving him a larger portion than he had ever tried before. After looking dazed for a few minutes Legolas cried out in pain and struggled against the elves that held him down.

Legolas struggled to think of something else and not let the pain overwhelm him, but it never succeeded for more than bits of time.

"_I am not an elfling!" Aewon persisted, "I can fight!"_

_Legolas chuckled at the determined expression on Aewon's face from where he was sitting in the clearing. He then got to his feet and got two wooden sticks from the forest, one slightly smaller than the other. He handed the small one to Aewon._

"_Show me your skills then."_

The pain coursed burning through his veins and he could feel his heart bursting in his chest from the rapid pace it was going at.

_Legolas continued to parry Aewon's attacks while jibing him and calling him elfling. Chuckling inwardly when he saw Aewon's expression darken with anger and his attacks became even more ferocious. _

"_Move your feet elfling!" Legolas said._

"_You're the one… who isn't moving…" Aewon panted annoyed. Then he sprang at him once more._

He could barely discern one voice from another around him as countless voices rose in what seemed like protest. The only thing that he was completely and painfully aware of was that his father was continually shouting his name.

Legolas was barely breathing as it seemed impossible for him to draw any amount of air into his lungs and even more impossible for his lungs to make something good of it.

"_Again." Legolas said as he studied the slash Aewon made with the wooden sword Legolas had carved for him. _

_It was only yesterday Aewon had finally given up at defeating him and had instead asked him to train him, something that Legolas was happy to do._

"_Keep your arms up."_

"_They are up!"_

"_Not high enough."_

Legolas writhed in their grips as the pain destroyed him from the inside. Not even a scream could fight its way out of his mouth and he knew that it wouldn't help anyway. He clawed the insides of his tightened fists until he was sure that they were bleeding, but it couldn't take the attention away. Legolas forced himself to slip into another recollection.

_Aewon ravenously dug into the food Legolas handed him. Finally after almost two week the child was up to eating larger rations and he had gained a little weight. Legolas watched with a smile on his lips as Aewon discarded anything that even bothered call itself manners. _

_Only an hour later he was sleeping. Not peacefully though, never peacefully. He fitfully tossed and turned and Legolas could do nothing but watch him as he kept watch as he had done all the other nights. When the moves became frantic Legolas sang and his voice as always soothed the elfling, causing him to move closer to Legolas._


	29. Struggle

Legolas tasted blood and with a jolt realized that he was biting the inside of his cheek so hardly that he had torn it. Not much sound escaped him from the outside, but inside his head he was screaming, screaming so loudly that it blocked out all other sounds. Like his fathers voice calling his name, begging, cursing, struggling.

_Legolas pulled up Móre and bent down to whisper into the ear of the elfling that sat in front of him._

"_These are my father's halls." He said, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."_

_The door opened and his family stepped out probably having been informed of his arrival from a servant. Thranduil and his mother looked questionably at the elfling in front of Legolas, but Hithel took no heed as she smiled hugely and ran towards Móre. Legolas jumped off and hugged her shortly before reaching up and lifting Aewon from the saddle as well._

Finally the pain started to abate. As soon as Legolas felt it he decided what he was going to do and his body complied his commands as he first pulled his left and then his right arm free of the elves' grasps. He sat up quickly and hacked his hands down on the two elves that held his feet's necks. Causing both of them to topple forward unconscious. The sounds around him had grown to chaos know, but his senses were only directed at the elves trying to catch him.

Legolas rolled backwards as the two elves that had held his hands jumped for him thereby rolling under them. As soon as they touched the ground Legolas was already on his knees. He took hold of their collars and pulled them back roughly before banging their heads against each other.

"_Who is this?" His mother asked gently when she saw Aewon. _

_Aewon shied away from her and hid halfway behind Legolas. Legolas smiled and said, "This is Aewon. I found him in the forest alone. His parents were killed some years ago in a fire, so he has been on his own ever since. He can live here can't he?"_

"_Of course he can!" The queen exclaimed, "The poor darling." She managed to catch the recoiling Aewon in her arms and made Aewon still completely as she hugged him. "Let's go get you cleaned up."_

_Legolas chuckled at the sight of his mother dragging Aewon off and Aewon looking as though he had just met his doom. _

By the time the next two where coming for him Legolas was on his feet. He punched the elf that met him first in the stomach and simultaneously kicked the other in the chest. Both elves went down, but were almost immediately on their feet again coming at him once more. Legolas ducked and kicked the legs out from under one of them. The elf's head hit the ground so hard that it knocked him out.

"_I have arranged for Aewon to live in the eastern wing. There are other families with elflings there and they have promised to look after him." Thranduil said, "He will begin having lessons in both weapons and books."_

_Legolas nodded, "All right."_

The next elf punched Legolas over the head before he could duck and Legolas fell to the ground. He rolled away from his opponent when he stabbed downward with a dagger and narrowly avoided the blade.

Legolas kicked the blade out of the elf's hand and punched the side of his knee. A crunch sounded and the elf screamed painfully and fell to the ground holding his leg.

Legolas looked up and immediately his eyes widened. Thranduil was lying on the ground with Canben over him holding a knife. The knife went downwards quickly. Legolas threw himself against Canben and toppled them both painfully down to the ground.

"_Hey there little rascal!" Legolas said with a smile as he met Aewon on the training ground practicing with his sword. He ruffled Aewon's hair._

"_My Prince." Aewon greeted and grinned, "Care for a match? I bet I can defeat you now."_

_Legolas smiled and found a sword. He had barely gotten it up before Aewon came at him. This time Aewon managed to get Legolas moving, but little more than that. Five minutes went by before Legolas disarmed Aewon with a swipe of his sword._

"_You've improved." Legolas grinned, but he could see that Aewon wasn't satisfied yet and frowned. "Don't worry Aewon, you're better at swordplay than everyone else your age."_

"_I need to get better so I can repay you for what you have done for me." Aewon said determined and picked up the sword once more, "Fight me again."_

Legolas struggled with Canben for some time, but it was clear that the lord was weak, he had never really fought before and therefore going up against an opponent like Legolas was plain suicide. As Legolas kicked Canben in the chest Canben toppled backwards and smashed his neck against the bucket with water. A dazed expression shortly came over Canben's face before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground with a broken neck.

_Legolas walked up to the grinning elf that was leaning casually against the wall beside his room and smiled._

"_So what's it like being captain?" Legolas asked._

_Aewon grinned back, "Sure as hell took them long enough to appoint me that title. Now I only have to back down for his majesty the King of Mirkwood and the obnoxious Prince."_

"_The title has made you bold, maybe I should take it back." Legolas said._

"_If you do that then who is going to look after you and make sure you don't hurt yourself?" Aewon asked._

"_I still seem to remember the little boy that came running at me with a wooden sword stumbling and landing on his backside." Legolas said thoughtfully like he was caught up in recollections, "I swear there were tears in his eyes."_

_Aewon eye twitched and Legolas taking that as a sign ran laughing from the site Aewon hot on his heels, but still not quite fast enough._

Legolas gasped for breath and desperately tried to push down the pain he was feeling so he could continue.

Move body. Damn it. Move.

Legolas pushed himself slightly up and looked at his father. His maneuver had saved Thranduil from a knife in the heart, but he had not quite managed to avoid any injury. There was a long gash along Thranduil's ribs.

Legolas breathed deeply and pushed himself the rest of the way. The world darkened around him and he staggered over to lean against the wall while it passed, stubbornly refusing to fall to his knees.

He moved over to grab what was left of his father's cloak before kneeling beside him and pressing some of it against the gash to stem the blood flow. He held it there for a minute before taking it off and replacing it with another pad. This one he tied the bandages tightly around so it held it in place. Thranduil was conscious and had moaned softly during the process, but he seemed slightly weak.

Legolas quickly got to his feet and searched the elves for the keys to the shackles holding the other elves. He found it and freed Urion first. Urion took it from Legolas' shaking hands then and pressed him down to sit against the wall while he started freeing the others. He had not even freed two of them when footsteps started to near them. Urion cursed and quickly pulled Legolas to his feet and pushed him towards Thranduil.

"Get out of here Legolas." Urion said, "Get the King out of here. We'll hold them back."

Legolas considered arguing, but he knew that they had no time for it and his mind was spinning dangerously. He grabbed his father's arm, pulled him to his feet and draped his arm around his shoulders.

Then he started supporting Thranduil out into the halls. Legolas had no idea which way to go so he was basically guessing and trying not to run into any orcs as he tried to get out of the underground dungeons.

"Legolas just… leave me… You can make it… on your own… but not with me…" Thranduil whispered between gasps.

"I am _not _leaving you here." Legolas snarled.

Thranduil fought weakly against Legolas, trying to escape from his support, trying to make him understand that he should go on his own. He even dispelled one of his vows hoping that if he got Legolas angry with him he would go on.

Legolas' head snapped to the left when his father slapped his cheeks, in a second Legolas recovered and did the same, only hitting his father over the head hardly and knocking him unconscious. He then hoisted Thranduil up onto his shoulder and walked on.

"You're not leaving me as well." Legolas muttered through gritted teeth as he forced himself to move on.

Luckily not long went by before the tunnel lightened and he could see the forest on the other end of it. Legolas set into a run. He had heard some orcs following him and he wanted to have as much space as possible between them.

When Legolas saw the place from the outside he knew where they were and how to get away so he turned his body towards the right direction and ran once more. It was a wonder where he got the strength from; perhaps it was adrenalin pumping speedily through his veins.

His breathing started coming in short gasps as he continued to run carrying his father until the sounds of pursuit were long gone and his feet started stumbling at every chance they got. It was strange how every root somehow seemed intent on tripping him and sending him to his knees. Legolas slowed down to a walk. Then he slowed down to a crawl. Then he stopped and walked into the high bushes. He laid Thranduil on the ground inside them where they would be hidden from enemy eyes and checked the bandages around his wound for any blood. There was some, but luckily it wasn't overly much. Then he collapsed beside him barely drawing a breath before his eyes closed and he descended into the black oblivion utterly spent.

O

Thranduil opened his eyes with a moan. Blinking sluggishly he eyed his surroundings and frowned, the last memory he had was being inside the dungeons. What had happened thereafter? How had he gotten here? Thranduil looked to his right and left but there was nothing around him but branches. He seemed to be lying inside some kind of large bush alone. Where was Legolas?

Thranduil gritted his teeth together and pressed his palm against the wound by his ribs. It was tightly bandaged and since there was no blood on them he guessed that they had been changed recently. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position and then into a standing. He walked slowly out from the bushes and into the open forest. The trees were dark in this part of Mirkwood and they didn't offer him much comfort.

At that moment Legolas came walking towards him cloaked and hooded. When he saw Thranduil standing there he quickly neared him while looking left and right. He was holding something in his hands, a kind of cup made out of a large leaf.

"What are you doing out here?" Legolas asked hushed when he was at his side. He steered Thranduil back into the bush still looking all around him. "It's not safe here."

"Where are we?" Thranduil asked quietly, "How did I get here?"

Legolas pulled Thranduil down to sit in the middle of the bush.

"We are currently between the Old Forest Road and the Mountains." Legolas said. "Half a day's travel away from the old dungeons and five days travel from our halls. There are some orcs trailing us, but I've just led them on a merry chase quite a long way away from here, and in an entirely different direction. Hopefully they will have fun chasing that path while we get at least halfway home. Here, there is a stream an hour away from here." Legolas handed him the leaf cup. It was filled with water. "Drink that. It isn't certain when we can get water next."

Thranduil took a sip and then asked, "How did I get here?"

"I knocked you out and carried you here."

Thranduil blinked incredulously, "Are you serious? You could barely stand. I saw how much poison there was left in that bottle after he had given it to you. There was only a mouthful left Legolas, you were a mouthful away from a lethal dose. You should be in a hospital bed right now, not running around and definitely not carrying me."

"Doesn't change the fact that I did and we're alive." Legolas responded, "Since you were being difficult I didn't really see any other way out."

"You could have left me!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Immediately Legolas' eyes darkened, "How many people do you want me to lose?" He asked lowly.

Thranduil blinked stupidly and then realization hit him like a blow to the stomach. Before he could wrap his tongue around a response though Legolas stood up and said, "I'll scout the way in front of us." Then he took off.

Thranduil sat back cursing himself and slowly drinking the water Legolas had given him. A whole hour passed before Legolas was back.

"There is nothing in sight." Legolas relayed, "Can you walk?"

Thranduil nodded so Legolas pulled him to his feet. He first let go of his father's arm when Thranduil was standing steadily. It was no wonder that he was weak on his feet, he had lost a lot of blood and Legolas hadn't had any medical equipment on him therefore the wound had neither been washed nor stitched. He had to get him to Mirkwood as soon as possible.

After an hour walking Thranduil's breathing was beginning to shorten and he stumbled more and more often, this was when Legolas placed his arm over his shoulders and started supporting him. Thranduil protested weakly, but Legolas ignored him. Blood was beginning to show on his bandages.

Legolas after going straight for hours suddenly turned left so Thranduil mumbled, "Why are we going off path…?"

"There is a stream a little this way." Legolas answered. He was worried about Thranduil. "We'll rest there for some time."

When they reached the stream Legolas lowered Thranduil down so he was sitting with his back against one of the trees facing the water. Thranduil closed his eyes and sat with his hand pressed against his wound while Legolas made another cup of a large leaf and filled it with water. He then searched the grass for any herbs that would be helpful; he found several, one to reduce pain and one to fight off infection. After washing them he broke them into pieces and dumped them into the water. It would've been better if it was warm, but he didn't dare light a fire in this part of the forest.

"Drink this." Legolas said and gave the cup to his father. While Thranduil drank it he unbound the bandages and gently washed the wound with water. He still had some of his father's cloak, but he would soon have to start using his own. When the wound was washed he bound new stripes around it.

"I'll see if I can find some food." Legolas said, "Keep your eyes open and your guard up. Call if you need anything, I won't go far."

Some way away from where he had left Thranduil Legolas found a bush with berries. Knowing that they weren't poisonous he first ate as many as possible himself and stuffed the rest into his pockets, then he walked on hoping to find more herbs. He found a stash of pain reducing herbs by the riverbank and put them into his other pocket, and then he walked back.

Thranduil's head jerked in his direction when he came out of the forest so Legolas knew that his guard had been up while he had been away, the thought was comforting. He walked over to Thranduil and sat down before him while fishing the berries up from his pocket.

"Here," He said handing them to Thranduil, "Eat these."

"What about you?" Thranduil asked as he took the first one in his mouth.

"I already had some." Legolas said, "Go on, we need to get moving again soon."

They set out immediately after eating, once more making their way as soundlessly as possible through the forest of Mirkwood, both of them more than aware of the dangers that followed them here. They already felt as though a thousand eyes were watching them.

Around nightfall Thranduil stumbled and landed heavily on his knees dragging Legolas down with him. Legolas realized that he had pushed Thranduil too far, so he immediately looked around for some place to rest, his eyes soon landed on the mountains right ahead of them. There was a cave at the foot of the mountain that he had sheltered him before.

He gently pulled Thranduil to his feet once more. "Just a little bit farther and we'll rest I promise. We just have to reach those mountains over there. There is a small cave I know of, it should be able to hold both of us." Thranduil nodded and leaned heavily on Legolas as they continued their trek.

Only half an hour went by before they were sitting in the cave. Thranduil was lying with his back against the wall, but his eyes remained stubbornly open. "Sleep," Legolas said. "I'll keep watch tonight.

"You need sleep as well." Thranduil grunted, "Wake me for my watch."

Legolas nodded absentmindedly, knowing that he wasn't going to keep that promise. Thranduil seemed to believe him, or else he was just too tired to resist because his eyes closed immediately. Legolas positioned himself by the entrance to the cave where he could look out into the forest. The dagger he had stolen from Canben was already in his hand ready to act if anything should happen.

Thick darkness settled over Mirkwood like it always did at nighttime. This night rain started falling as well reminding him of yet another memory.

_Legolas didn't feel the heavy raindrops as they soaked him to the bone, his mind was too caught up in thoughts and despair as stared down at the grave in front of him. It was a week since the burial and the steady flow of elves visiting her grave had stopped to the point where he could be there alone. _

_It had been two weeks since he had last sleep and both his emotional and physical exhaustion were slowly catching up on him making the world seem darker than it really was. _

_Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian were still in Mirkwood; they were the only elves from other regions that had attended to the funeral that were still there. They had been sending him worried gazes all through the week especially Elrond. Celebrian's worry was different, motherly worry and that was something he just couldn't deal with right now it reminded him too much of his own. She seemed to understand that and kept her distance. _

_Legolas wanted to say something, anything. Tell his mother that he had everything under control, tell her the situation, tell her his doubts everything, but he just couldn't get any words past his mouth so he stood there in silence as the rain continued to fall around him. _

"_Legolas?" A voice asked softly behind him._

_Legolas knew who it was without even turning around, "Aewon." _

"_You're not alone Legolas." Aewon said._

"_Wish that I were. Less to take care of."_

_Aewon moved closer to him and laid his arm around Legolas' shoulders. Legolas let him, even leaned slightly against him taking the offer of comfort readily. _

"_You shouldn't be out here alone in the rain." Aewon said when he felt Legolas shiver. "…You feel it, don't you? The cold. Even though as an elf you're not supposed to, you've exhausted yourself so much that can. When was the last time you slept Legolas?"_

"_I can go for a while without sleep." _

"_Well your not going without it any longer. Let's get you out of this rain." Aewon gently steered Legolas back towards the halls, his worry thickening when Legolas just followed him without a word. Legolas' eyes still hadn't reverted back to their original color and Aewon was beginning to think that they never would. _

_He got Legolas to take a bath and get some dry clothes on, but when that was over Legolas sat down on the bed and looked at him. "I have a meeting in two hours."_

"_I'll postpone it."_

"_Faneth has to go home in four hours, there will be no one to look after Kirion." _

"_I'll look after him, or have a maid do it."_

"_Hithel might need me."_

"_She'll make do."_

_Legolas opened his mouth once more, but Aewon covered it with his hand. "Sleep you stubborn and reckless elf. Don't worry about anything."_

_Legolas lay down and closed his eyes after looking at Aewon for some time. He immediately fell asleep, but still heard it when Aewon dragged a chair up beside his bedside. _

Legolas rested his head against the side of the cave and continued to look out into the forest. He was tired as well, the poison had wrecked his body thoroughly, but it had helped with the unconscious-like sleep he had gotten after carrying his father. He had slept for several hours before the sound of a bird had jerked him out of it.

The forest was full of sounds and life, but nothing turned towards the little cave they were in now and for that he was thankful. Of course he could probably fight it off with his dagger, but he would rather sit here and rest. It was going to be a long night.

"_Legolas what is this?" Aewon asked and touched the bruises on Legolas' chest. _

_Legolas looked down at them and remembered how he had gotten them. His father had thrown some kind of fit and it had resulted in him getting kicked repeatedly in the chest for some kind of reason. _

"_That's what we call bruises Aewon. It happens when-"_

"_Yes I know what bruises are Legolas!" Aewon exclaimed, "I want to know how you got them!"_

_Legolas arched his eyebrow at him and said, "Why does it interest you?"_

"_I am not a child any more Legolas!" Aewon shouted, "You don't need to take care of me or shelter me from anything! Please just answer me, did he do that to you?"_

_When Legolas smiled Aewon froze, somehow Legolas smile seemed so sad and lonely that he didn't know how to respond. Legolas placed his hand gently on Aewon's shoulder and squeezed it saying softly, "Calm yourself Aewon. Everything's all right."_

_Aewon swallowed thickly and shook his head. This couldn't be happening …not to the best and most kindhearted of all of them… It was not fair._

Legolas smiled sadly to himself. He had a lot of memories with Aewon, a lot of good memories. If there was one thing Aewon would have wanted it was for him to go on and most certainly he wouldn't want to be the cause for Legolas' fall. He would probably kick him right back if he dared turn up in the halls of Mandos. But he would miss him …he would miss him terribly.


	30. Dark creatures of the forest

The forest didn't lighten much with the approach of dawn. In fact it could barely be seen, but Legolas could feel the sun within him. As an elf of Mirkwood he needed to rely on other things than the sun that could never reach between the dark branches of the forest.

Legolas turned around for the first time that night and looked at his father and king. Thranduil seemed better now than he had been. His aura had lightened slightly and he was no longer quite as pale. Legolas was also pleased to see that there was no new blood on his bandages. He took hold of Thranduil's shoulder and shook him.

Thranduil's brows creased and he moaned slightly before cracking his eyes up and looking around him disorientated. When he saw Legolas his eyes cleared somewhat, but the largest change was when he found out that it was morning.

Thranduil jerked into sitting position. "You didn't wake me!" He exclaimed.

Legolas looked amused at him, "You believed that I would?"

"I thought you would be reasonable enough to know that you needed rest as well." Thranduil said, "Your eyes are still dark."

"I'm sturdy. I've gone far longer time than this without sleep."

"That doesn't mean that you don't need sleep Legolas." Thranduil argued, "We can delay our departure for an hour."

Legolas shook his head, "Canben said that he had sent the orcs our halls. Our people need us as soon as possible. I will not delay for sleep that I can do without. Now come, we need to cross the mountains today."

Thranduil sobered at this, "Do you think we will get home before they do, so we can warn everyone?"

"No." Legolas said, "It's impossible for us. We'll at least be two days behind them; maybe more depending on how long this takes. Hopefully their guard is up after we were captured." _Or else they had sent many elves out after them and don't have the required amount to fight the orcs… _"How is your wound?"

"I'm fine." Thranduil said stubbornly. Legolas could see that he was not.

When they exited the cave they could see the Mountains of Mirkwood looming before them. They could go around them, but it would take more time so they decided to go along the path through the mountains. The path wasn't exceedingly steep so they would be able to do it despite their exhaustion and wounds, even if it was tough.

Legolas was behind his father just in case he fell and it was lucky he was when Thranduil lost consciousness. Legolas wasn't surprised by it, they were halfway over the mountains and Thranduil had been forced to do many things that had pulled at his wound and it had opened again. Legolas had watched for the past hour as the blood patch continued to enlarge.

Legolas grunted as he caught his father's weight. He had to dig his heels into the ground to keep from sliding backwards down the slope they had been climbing. Quickly he threw his father over his shoulder once more and carried on hoping to get down from the mountains before he was in need of rest.

With some extreme stroke of luck they had met neither orcs nor goblins on their way through the mountains, but something told Legolas that it was because they had all be called to the halls.

Legolas trudged on. From time to time he would fall to his knees as the tumbling stones shifted under both his and his father's weight, but he did not stop. It was one thing to go up and another to go up. To go down he had to keep his legs locked constantly so he wouldn't slide on the loose pebbles.

It was tedious and slow but somehow he managed to get down to the foot of the mountain. Once there he shifted his father from one shoulder to the other before moving on. Briefly he placed his hand on the wound in the side of Thranduil's chest and felt the blood soaking through the bandages, a weary sigh left him and Legolas started steadily allowing some of his energy to run unhindered into his father. This was easy for him to do because they were so close and Thranduil had the same ability as him. He walked on while keeping the energy flowing hoping that it would aid the healing of his wound. It seemed as though the trees around him felt the energy because they suddenly started livening up.

Legolas looked around him hurriedly as they started making more noise around him. He stopped walking and stopped the energy flowing into his father as well, but this only seemed to anger then as he heard the trees screech.

_Give it to us! Give it to us! Give it to us! _They chanted all around him.

"Stay down." Legolas snarled, "I have none to give."

_Yes you do! Yes you do! _

"I said stay down!" Legolas shouted and expanded his aura to keep the trees under control if this went on then they would alert any enemy within a mile radius. Blue light flared up around him and the trees pulled back once more screaming. He could feel the effect it was having on him and he knew that he needed rest, this plus everything else was too much even for him. Maybe it would be wisest to rest now

_We'll stop! We'll stop! We'll do whatever you want just put out that light! It hurts us!_

"Let us rest in your branches undisturbed and unseen." Legolas said.

_I promise I will!_

Legolas nodded and extinguished his aura. He managed to keep from showing any weakness in front of the trees and tried to disguise it as checking his father as he didn't move for some minutes. He knew that these evil trees would see a chance of defying him if he showed any weakness, so he kept the break at a minute and then neared the tree that had agreed. He grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted himself, with Thranduil, into the tree. He didn't stop climbing until he was some way up and had found a solid branch that would hold both their weights.

Legolas sat down on the branch against the trunk with one leg crossed beneath him and the other dangling over the edge. Then he placed Thranduil so he was lying with his head in his lap. He kept a grip on Thranduil's tunic so he wouldn't fall down easily.

Even with the tree's promise he dared not sleep. He dared not let his own guard down and thereby leave both himself and Thranduil defenseless. They could easily drain their energy or alert others of their presence, even devour them. It was not safe in this part of the forest any more, not safe to let his guard down, not safe to rest. He kept his aura strong around him. It didn't shine as brightly because he didn't want to risk being seen, but it was just as powerful.

The trees quieted once more around them, but he could still feel their energy pulsing beneath the cover.

After two hours had passed and his father continued to not wake up, Legolas started fighting the urge to sleep. In the end he entered a state of rest where he continued to maintain his aura and he was still halfway aware of his surroundings, but he was almost asleep, this was why he didn't notice it at first when Thranduil started stirring.

Thranduil felt the energy pulse all around him; it was strongest around his head, which was resting on something. He recognized his son's power and he was shocked that Legolas would have a need for it in such a magnitude. He opened his eyes and looked at his son. Once more he was waking up without knowing how he got there or where there was, but he guessed that he had collapsed and Legolas had carried him there, into the treetops. Now he knew why Legolas needed to keep his aura up, the trees around him were also vibrating with resistance. It was probably only Legolas keeping them from doing anything. Thranduil saw what this cost his son though.

There was visible exhaustion in Legolas' expression and posture and his eyes were staring into space not quite asleep but not totally aware either. When Thranduil moved though, Legolas' eyes snapped back to reality and he tightened his grip on his tunic.

"Ada?" Legolas questioned surprised and looked down at him. Then he smiled tiredly, "You're awake. How're you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Thranduil answered as he sat up slowly. "You carried me again?"

"I couldn't just leave you on the side of the mountain."

Thranduil could hear the exhaustion in Legolas' voice. He turned around on the branch so he was sitting with both legs hanging from it. His aura grew as well, it couldn't quite match Legolas' but it was still something.

"These trees are causing trouble?" Thranduil asked and then he looked at Legolas. Legolas had now closed his eyes and his aura was slowly disappearing. "Let me handle this for some time Legolas, I can make do. Go to sleep."

Legolas opened his eyes at this. Thranduil used that opportunity to point towards his own lap. Legolas getting the implication chuckled but nevertheless lay down with his head on his father's legs. Thranduil stilled amazed, he hadn't thought Legolas would do it, he had just done it as a joke but he hadn't dared hope that he would do it.

Gently Thranduil laid his hand on Legolas' hair and brushed it behind his ear so it wouldn't fall into his face.

"Wake me if it requires too much energy." Legolas breathed before his eyes slid shut and his breathing deepened.

Thranduil was horrified that Legolas had already reached the state of exhaustion where he slept with his eyes closed, especially since Legolas had no wounds… at least any visible. The poison must have done more damage than Legolas had been showing, that and carrying him and using his power against these damned trees.

Gently Thranduil ran his hand through Legolas' hair. The joy of having his son so close made him stronger and gave him the urge to laugh, which turned out as a smile on his lips. He still couldn't believe that he had struck this being lying in his lap right now. He could feel the life beneath his fingertips and the air escaping from him every time he breathed.

Thranduil was reminded of the first time Legolas hit the bulls-eye at weapons practice. He had been so young and already showing exceeding talent for not only the bow, but also his twin knives. He had come running into the room saying, 'Ada I hit it, I hit it!' The joy in his expression had lit up the room and Thranduil could do nothing but spread his arms as the tiny elfling jumped into his arms laughing. He had been so innocent, so untouched by all evil.

He still hadn't quite mastered his powers so his aura had flared up from the emotion he was experiencing, only Thranduil stopped it from going rampage as he had done many times before. Usually elflings of the royal family would have managed it by now, but Legolas' exceeded everything seen so far and therefore it was harder for him to control it. It would come with time though.

Now he knew that Legolas could be a fierce opponent whenever he needed to be, both in mind and body.

Thranduil sighed, even keeping an aura of the strength he was, was more exhausting than he remembered it. Maybe it was because he was wounded and already exhausted despite his hours of sleep. He still couldn't bring himself to wake Legolas from his much needed sleep so he carried on.

An hour later the strength in his aura had fallen to the point where the trees were starting to understand what was happening. They shook off their obedient masks and immediately Thranduil felt them starting to tug at Legolas and his strength, sucking it into their bodies.

_Give it to us… Give it to us… Give it to us… _They chanted eagerly. _Give the powerful one to us…_

Thranduil felt them start to focus on his son and gasped, "No. Leave him alone." He tried to make his aura stronger and he tried to pull Legolas further up his chest, but nothing was working. The trees all but ignored him and focused their power on Legolas.

Suddenly Legolas' brows furrowed as if in pain and a second later his aura bolted out of his body like powerful blue light while he jerked into sitting position. "Shut up!" He roared.

The trees' chanting immediately melted into a painful shriek of such level that Thranduil had to fight with himself not to cover his ears. Legolas' aura turned normal once more and Thranduil watched as he sighed and ran his hand tiredly over his face. All the energy he had made while sleeping was probably either drawn out by the trees or used to coerce them. This made the king guilty for not being able to hold them off for long enough so he would at least have gotten some rest.

"I'm sorry Legolas." He said softly.

Legolas shook his head, "Not your fault." Then he turned around, "Let's get out of this place."

"You need more rest." Thranduil argued.

"I am fine." Legolas said softly, "I will find no rest in this place."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly and both of them climbed down the tree. Despite what Thranduil had said about Legolas needing more rest it was still Legolas who had to support him during the climb down and on the ground. Legolas pulled his arm over his shoulders once more, not even bothering to listen to his father's protests, and started walking. He knew that he needed to be careful from now on as they were once again entering a darker part of the forest. There were known to be spiders around there.

Legolas pulled his hood up around his hair and they trudged on always vigilant. When Legolas looked down and saw the pain in his father's expression he reached into his pocket and withdrew one of the pain-relieving herbs he had found by the bank and gave it to him.

"Chew on that." Legolas said when Thranduil took it, "It will take the edge off the pain. Sorry I don't really have any equipment to take care of your wound out here. Hopefully you'll be fine till we reach the halls."

"Don't worry about me…" Thranduil muttered while he took the leaf into his mouth. His breathing was slightly strained from effort and Legolas once more set down his tempo, at least until the herb started working.

After walking two more hours Legolas glanced at his father and saw that he had closed his eyes and there was sweat gathering on his forehead. He was still walking, but more and more of his weight had come to hang on Legolas' shoulders and he stumbled far more often. Legolas halted and it seemed that Thranduil scarcely realized it until Legolas placed his hand on his forehead and Thranduil opened his eyes weakly. Legolas could feel the heat coming from his father's body and knew that the fever had set in.

"You have a fever." Legolas informed him gently and then lowered him down to sit with his back towards one of the trees. He shrugged his cloak off and placed it around Thranduil knowing that he would be more susceptible to the cold. Thranduil had closed his eyes once more and leaned his head against the tree. There were flushes on his cheeks from the fever and he was pale.

Legolas gently unwound the bandages around his wound and checked it. There were signs of infection after staying open and untreated for days. Wishing that he had a healing ward at his disposition Legolas wound the bandages around once more and, remembering that there was a stream an hour away from this place, placed his arms beneath Thranduil's knees and back and lifted him into his arms. Thranduil protested weakly, but didn't open his eyes.

When they reached the stream Legolas laid Thranduil down beside it. He then cupped his hands and scooped up some water. Quickly he tipped some of it into Thranduil's mouth and watched as he drank it, he was at least still that aware. Legolas was also aware that he was pushing his father's body to the extreme but he had no other choice.

Legolas washed the wound in the side of Thranduil's chest and wound some clean bandages around it hoping that the infection wasn't going to get much worse; he knew better than to wish for it to disappear.

Afterwards he drank what he could himself and then lifted his father into his arms once more fully intent on carrying on. He was worried about their kingdom and the orcs currently ravaging it. How stupid had Canben been to make a pact with the orcs? Had he truly believed that they had intended to make him king of Mirkwood after they had laid waste to the halls? They would ruin Mirkwood, kill or torture all elves and take the kingdom for their own if they weren't stopped. The only reason they had kept Canben alive was because they had gained knowledge about Mirkwood.

As Legolas walked day started to turn into night and the forest of Mirkwood darkened completely. The only reason Legolas could see something was because of his elven eyesight because he had extinguished his aura so any nightly creatures couldn't see him easily.

This was why he didn't have much time to react when he suddenly saw eyes a meter in front of him. Legolas threw himself to the ground so he was covering his father as the spider flung web towards them. He would _not _let them get caught now! Legolas got to his feet once more and took out his dagger. Thranduil was lying between his legs so he couldn't be reached without first having to go through Legolas.

The creature hissed and scuffled towards him. Its nasty black body was carried by eight more of less intact legs. It was clear that this spider had fought before, one half of one of its legs was missing and there were several scars in the grotesque body. Still the spider moved quickly towards Legolas.

Legolas slashed with his dagger when it came close. It was clear that the spider hadn't seen his weapon. It screeched and would've backed away if Legolas had let it. Instead he ran forward and drove the dagger into one of its eyes. The spider screamed once more and backed away only to collapse and fold in on itself writhing.

Legolas cursed over the sounds it was making and hurriedly picked up Thranduil once more. Then he ran from the scene as quickly as he possibly could. Soon it was clear though, that others had heard its wails.

When another spider came at them Legolas was forced to slide to the ground to avoid its poisonous sting. Thranduil was regrettably either asleep or unconscious so he couldn't even try to defend himself. Legolas knew he was in a bad situation when he, while fighting the spider, heard sounds from others nearing their position. Another curse rang out inside Legolas' head, as he couldn't seem to kill this spider quickly enough to have a chance of getting away from the others. In an act of desperation Legolas fell to the ground and stabbed upward with his dagger as the spider ran towards him. The weight of the spider pinned him down for some seconds before he managed to shove it off and then ran towards Thranduil.

He pulled his father into his arms and ran, getting about two steps away before a spider rushed out before him. This time the spider rammed into them and threw them all to the ground. Legolas was soon fighting with the spider pincers while listening to others come into the clearing. He watched as they crawled towards his father who had rolled a little to his left when the spider had knocked them to the ground. Thranduil continued not to move and Legolas was pressed holding the pincers off so he could do nothing but watch with mounting horror.

As an act of desperation Legolas bent his legs up against his chest and then kicked the spider as hardly as he could in the stomach. It was tough, but he managed to fling the spider off him and into the air. That gave him about a second to throw himself over his father's body as the spiders reached him. Then he flared with blue light hoping that the light would scare the spiders away. Immediately shrieks from ten spiders rung loudly through the forest. When Legolas looked up next he saw them hurrying into the forest, into the darkness and away from the light.

With a sigh of relief mixed with a groan of pain Legolas slumped down onto his father once more. Both his ribs and shoulder had still not healed and while the walking and carrying his father had been bearable, this had been painful. His head was throbbing as well.

Still, Legolas was used to bruises and broken ribs so he stood up once more and lifted his father up on his unwounded shoulder as he had done previously. He dared not stop, not tonight, not here.


	31. No rest

_Legolas was sitting on his couch reading some reports when the door opened roughly. He looked up alarmed at the intrusion, but the tension left his body when he saw that it was Elrond standing in his doorway and not his father. Elrond was wearing a disbelieving and horrified expression on his face that made Legolas frown. _

_He was about to stand up when Elrond waved him down and came to him instead. "Lord Elrond?" Legolas questioned, "Has anything happened?"_

"_Was it just this one time Legolas, or has this been going on for some time." Elrond asked harshly. Legolas' eyes were confused for a second, but then Elrond saw understanding in them that was soon masked. He opened his mouth to answer but Elrond beat him to it. "Don't lie to me! I already know the answer Legolas. The way you tense almost unperceivably every time he enters the room. The way your eyes drain of all emotion like you're about to go to battle."_

_Legolas calmly put the reports down on the table and looked up at Elrond. "You were there today? Where?"_

_Anger entered Elrond's eyes and he started pacing the floor. "I was going for a walk when I heard him shout your name, he had so much anger in that single word that suddenly the way you had been acting differently all week was clear as daylight. I didn't see it but I heard the blow that followed. He has no right to treat you like that Legolas. No right!"_

"_Leave it Elrond." Legolas said losing the formal titles. "Let me deal with this. It is none of your concern."_

"_None of my concern?" Elrond snarled and stopped pacing. "How long do you intend to suffer Legolas? I care about you. Am I supposed to just leave you here with no one? I have already regretted leaving you once!"_

_Legolas smiled sadly, "You are a good father Elrond, and a good friend but this is not your fight. This is mine."_

_Elrond's voice was pained when he said, "You're still supposed to be young Legolas. You're still supposed to laugh and be happy. Do not let him take this away from you, I beg you. Valar you're younger than my sons."_

_Someone knocked on the door and Faneth stepped in with Kirion in her arms. She stopped though when she saw Elrond with Legolas. "I apologize for disrupting."_

_Legolas smiled and shook his head, "It's all right Faneth. Thank you for looking after Kirion."_

_Faneth nodded and put Kirion down on the floor. The toddler immediately walked unsteadily towards his brother. Legolas smiled and stood up so he could scoop Kirion into his arms. He kissed his forehead and nodded his head to Faneth who then left the room. _

_When he turned back to Elrond he saw that he still had that pained expression in his eyes and it had only intensified. "Come to Rivendell with me." Elrond said. "Elladan and Elrohir miss you and they can't understand my concern for you because you won't let me tell them anything."_

"_I can't." Legolas answered, "You'll have to apologize to Elladan and Elrohir for me because I can't leave Mirkwood. Too much hangs on me here, to much is dependent on me."_

"_Leg'las." Kirion grinned and touched Legolas' cheeks. "Leg'las."_

_Legolas took Kirion's hand in his own and blew into Kirion's hair making the toddler giggle. _

"_He has grown." Elrond smiled, "I last saw him after the funeral when he was a baby. At that time I was concerned about his future, but I see that you've been taking good care of him. Please come to Rivendell, Kirion can come with you."_

"_I can't leave Mirkwood." Legolas said sadly, "I am bound to these walls as surely as if I was bound with chains. Leaving is no option. You should leave though Elrond, before you get caught too much up in all of this. Don't make this any harder for me."_

"_I will talk with Thranduil. I will make him see reason."_

_Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head._

Halfway into the third day the rain started as well. By then Legolas' mood had already plummeted extremely and the rain did nothing to raise his spirits as he trudged through the mud with his father's body thrown over his shoulder. Grumbling to himself Legolas continued the tedious effort of walking. Continuously putting one foot in front of the other had become something mechanical.

Elrond had ignored his wishes and had talked with Thranduil, argued with Thranduil. They had been at it from evening till the crack of dawn and that day Elrond was just short of thrown out of Mirkwood. Legolas had still had to convince Elrond to leave because Elrond was afraid of what Thranduil would do to him after the argument. In the end Elrond had left, probably because Legolas had admitted that he was only going to make it worse. He had apologized profusely for talking to Thranduil and he had left with the knowledge that Legolas was going to get beaten for his deeds. And beaten he was.

Legolas reached up and wiped the water out of his eyes. The rain had evolved to a steady downpour that had no trouble soaking both of them to the bone. Thranduil hadn't moved for some time and his fever was only getting worse. This blasted rain was not helping him!

There was one thing it was good for though; the spiders were all hiding from its sting. Therefore Legolas was thankful.

Legolas was sure that the little his ribs had managed to heal during the capture and the days afterwards was positively ruined and they had been broken all over again because they were sending fiery stabs of pain through his chest with the added weight of his father. He knew he had to rest sooner or later, but he wanted to get as close to the halls of Mirkwood as soon as possible therefore he carried on.

He couldn't help but wonder about Kirion. He had told him to stay in the tree until someone told him to come down in elvish, but what if no one saw him? Would he continue to stay in the tree? Was he even certain that the orcs hadn't found him after he had lost consciousness?

As Legolas was about to walk down a hill he was so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten the ground had turned to mud from the rain. Legolas set his foot down and immediately slipped. He tried to gain his balance, but with his father on his shoulder and his exhausted state he couldn't. Legolas lost his grip on Thranduil as both of them tumbled down the hill. On the way down Legolas stuck some rocks and when he reached the bottom he gazed into the sky for some minutes watching it slowly darken as his consciousness left him.

O

Someone or something was repeatedly touching his cheek, sometimes even nipping it, something big and wet. Legolas tried to tell it to go away, but he couldn't find the energy. Where was he? How had he gotten there?

A whinny took him out of his thoughts.

"…Móre…" Legolas breathed and found the strength to open his eyes.

The clouds were grey above him and it was still raining, but Móre's head was covering most of it. He continued to touch Legolas' cheek.

Legolas looked around him and saw his father laying some steps away from him still unconscious. He stood up and walked over to him turning him all the way over on his back and placing his fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It was weaker than normal, but still there. He didn't seem to have worsened from the fall.

Legolas then turned to Móre who had followed him over to the fallen elf. He ran his hand over Móre's muzzle and asked, "How did you get here? Did they let you go in hopes that you would find me?"

Móre tossed his head and Legolas saw a cylinder tied to his bridle. He took the cylinder off and opened it, fishing the paper inside it out and unrolling it.

_Legolas. If Móre has managed to find you, then come back to the halls. We found Kirion and elves are currently looking for you. Faneth. _

The message was short and written in haste, but Legolas took heart. Kirion was all right.

Legolas quickly hoisted his father into the saddle and then jumped up behind him. He took hold of the reins with one hand and laid the other around Thranduil's waist and spurred Móre towards the halls. Hopefully they would be a lot faster on horseback.

O

The first day of travelling on horse went fine and they held a fast tempo, but then they started to hear sounds of orcs and battle up ahead. Apparently the orcs had split into smaller divisions and the last ones were still on their way to the halls. From then on they had to dodge orcs and Legolas kept his guard up. This brought them off the straight pass to the halls and cost them time. They circled around the south end and were going to try and enter from the west instead hopefully avoiding the main army and the fighting. Legolas didn't want to enter the fight with nothing but his dagger and with his father unconscious before him. He wasn't foolish.

They rode another half day before they were brought close to the fighting. Apparently the fighting had circled somewhat around the west side of the halls. Here however they were met with not only orcs but also elves holding the orcs back, specifically Sírphen who was apparently leading this division.

"My prince!" He cried in surprise and drew away to run up to them, "My king!"

Legolas stopped Móre beside him and bent down to grasp Sírphen's outstretched hand. "Sírphen. How goes the fighting?"

"They are pushing us back my Prince." Sírphen said worried, "We are not enough to hold them back and they came when we were most unprepared for them. Our divisions have been split and the battle has been little else than chaos the last hour. Tharbadon and Sarnor are leading the main force, but I think they have been pressed back as well."

"Can you get a message to them from here?" Legolas asked.

"Yes my Prince." Sírphen said.

"Tell them that they only have to hold on for two hours more and then I will come and help. Do you understand?"

Sírphen smiled relieved and nodded.

Legolas reached down and grasped his shoulder. "We will send these orcs back where they came from with their tails between their legs. I just need you to hold on for two more hours so I can bring the king to the halls."

"Is he all right my Prince?"

"He will be all right." Legolas answered, "Nothing to worry about. Now go, your men need you to lead them. Send out the messages. Tell everyone what I have just told you."

"I will my Prince!" Sírphen called as Legolas speed off once more.

Legolas rode recklessly quick to the halls from there and reached them within an hour. The fighting had not reached the halls yet, but it was dangerously close to them. He could hear sounds of battle from where he was. An elf came out of the stable when he rode into the courtyard. The elf seemed slightly speechless when he saw them. He took the reins when Legolas threw them down. Legolas jumped off the horse and pulled Thranduil off as well and into his arms.

"Take care of him, but keep him out here. Make sure he's ready to ride in half an hour." Legolas said and without waiting for a reply started walking quickly towards the halls. He entered through the doors and found the halls in a slight chaos when he entered. There were civilians everywhere and servants were running around taking care of them and of some wounded.

Legolas took everything in, but didn't stop to give any orders. That would have to wait until he had delivered Thranduil into Ecphen's skilled hands. He walked through the halls and towards the healing wing. When entering he saw that Ecphen and the other healers were already there, tending to more wounded. When they saw him and Thranduil they stopped whatever they were doing and rushed over. Someone took Thranduil out of his arms and Legolas let the healers cluster around his father.

Legolas was about to leave when someone grabbed his arm. Ecphen guided Legolas over to a chair and set him down on it.

"Are you all right?" Ecphen asked, "You look exhausted."

"I don't have time for this Ecphen." Legolas said.

Ecphen saw the truth in Legolas' eyes and he wasn't oblivious to what was happening around him. "You intend to go out there?"

Legolas nodded.

"Well then you need to change into something more appropriate. Come I will help you." Ecphen said and pulled Legolas up from the chair. "I can give you a report simultaneously."

Legolas smiled, "I appreciate it. I have half an hour."

Ecphen and Legolas hurried through the halls to Legolas' room.

"The orcs came upon us two days ago." Ecphen said as they walked, "suddenly they were just there rushing towards us. We had many of our elves out looking for you and the king so we couldn't have been more unprepared. Still Tharbadon and Sarnor managed to get some defense up and they were soon pushing them back to where they had come from. We would have won the original fight, but more and more of them came and joined the others. It's been a long time since I heard any reports, but from the sounds of it they are the ones pushing us back now."

"Yes Sírphen told me that when I met him at the battleground." Legolas said, "They are about half an hour from here now."

They reached Legolas' room and hurried inside. As Legolas quickly threw off his clothes wet and dirty as they were. He then rushed to take a shower since he as practically covered in dirt. While he did this Ecphen found his clothes and weapons.

"Where are Faneth, Kirion, Hithel and Gwaur?" Legolas called from the bathroom as he got out of the shower.

"When the fighting first started they were escorted quickly from the halls to Gwaur's home. We have gotten a bird that they arrived safely." Ecphen answered.

"Good." Legolas said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ecphen's eyes narrowed when they landed on the bruises on Legolas' chest and shoulder. He neared him and pressed slightly against the bruises to check if anything was broken. He got a small hiss from Legolas twice by pressing on his ribs.

"You've broken two ribs as I am sure you're aware. Where are your medical supplies?" Ecphen asked.

"In the bottom drawer of my closet." Legolas answered while he grabbed his leggings and took them on. His boots quickly followed while Ecphen sorted through his supplies. He then came towards Legolas with some bandages and wound them tightly around his chest to keep his ribs in place. He didn't bandage his shoulder because he knew that it would limit his movement.

"If you can avoid it," Ecphen said, "then don't use your bow. Your shoulder should be able to take it for some time, but see if you can avoid it because it will hurt and it won't make your shoulder any better."

Legolas nodded and when Ecphen stepped away he pulled his undershirt on followed by his tunic and a cloak. Then he strapped his wrist guards on his wrists and his quiver and bow to his back. Lastly he did the same with his twin knives.

"There are going to be more wounded coming in soon." Legolas said, "I need you to make the dining hall into a ward to fit everyone."

Ecphen nodded, "Everyone here is ready to act. We've just been waiting for commands."

"I want the civilians housed in the western hall, the rooms there are mostly empty." Legolas continued, "If there isn't room enough there then place some of them in the eastern hall. Have the elves trained in the medical field stationed in the dining hall and have the servants ready food and make a stand to deliver it in the corridors."

"My Prince you talk as though everyone's coming in from the battlefield, what are you planning to do?" Ecphen asked suspiciously.

Legolas grimaced, "You aren't going to like it."

Ecphen's eyes narrowed.

Legolas didn't waste time explaining, he just exited the room with Ecphen behind him and turned sharply to the left at the end of the royal wing. Running because he knew he was running out of time Legolas hurried into the cavern and up to the tree in the middle.

"I'm sorry for this, but my people are in danger and I have no other opportunities than to beg you to lend me your powers once more." Legolas said to the tree, "If there were any other possibilities I would have chosen them and I know what it took from you to do it the first time, but I have run out of options so please I beg you."

_I have heard the screams from my kindred in your woods since the orcs came, but I can do nothing to help them from inside here. _The tree said. _If I have the chance through you to save them from destruction then I will take it. You do not have to beg Greenleaf, there was a reason they named you after my leaves. _

"I cannot express how grateful I am." Legolas said.

_Can you handle this Prince? It will hurt. Elves are not supposed to bear our energy._

"I will do this." Legolas said.

_Then sit down before you fall down._

Legolas knelt before the tree and rested his palms and forehead against it. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. "Step back Ecphen." He said tightly.

"Reckless wood elf." Ecphen grumbled, but Legolas could hear the true concern behind his voice.

Then the tree flared up beneath him and Legolas grit his teeth and his whole body tensed. The energy levels grew until Legolas felt like the hands and forehead he had placed against the trunk were going to burn off. Searing pain flowed into him as his energy levels continued to rise and rise. In the end he had to stop himself from pushing it away.

Ecphen watched as the aura around Legolas flared up until it lighted the entire cavern. He could see from Legolas' posture that he was in pain. His whole bearing showed it, he had crumpled into himself slightly and every muscle in his body was tense.

The air around him was cackling with the energy and winds were circling through the cavern. It was an astonishing sight Ecphen had to admit that, but he couldn't keep the fact that Legolas was enduring pain from his mind.

The tree was solemn and silent as well when he gave the energy aware that he could be destroying Legolas.

"…No more…" Legolas bit out painfully after some time.

The tree immediately stopped and the energy left the room as suddenly as it had come. Legolas crumpled to the ground and Ecphen immediately rushed to him. He took hold of Legolas' shoulders and held him against his chest. Legolas eyes were closed tightly and Ecphen could feel the power inside him.

"Legolas." He said softly, "Open your eyes and look at me Legolas."

Slowly Legolas' eyes opened, they were glowing. "How…" Legolas asked weakly but then stopped to cough. His voice became stronger after that, "How much time did it take?"

"Fifteen minutes." Ecphen answered.

"I have to go now." Legolas said and then started pushing himself up from the ground. When he was on his feet he swayed and leaned against the tree.

_You need rest hatchling._

At this Legolas' eyes became determined, "I will not rest. Not with my people dying out there." He said. Then he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for some minutes. He slowly controlled the power within him locking everything in separate places.

Afterwards he pushed himself away from the tree and took off. Ecphen cursed and ran after him. It was first when they reached the courtyard that Legolas slowed down enough the jump onto Móre.

"Be careful Legolas." Ecphen said as he ran up to the horse. "That power can hurt elves as much as it can hurt orcs."

"It will not hurt elves." Legolas said, "Not if I have a say in it. Do what I asked of you Ecphen I expect it done when I return."

Legolas spurred his horse towards the sounds of battle and kicked its sides. Móre speed up and soon they were galloping through the forest. The first elves started coming after fifteen minutes. Some of them were wounded and some of them were running. They all stopped when they saw Legolas, but he just speed past.


	32. Taking control of the situation

It took him only twenty minutes to reach the main host. He wasn't quite sure if it was because he was going faster or because they had moved closer to the halls.

The elves that were there on the battlefield would describe the next fifteen minutes as phenomenal and magical. All they saw was a rider on a black horse steering the horse with a practiced hand. Both of them seemed completely used to the others movements and thoughts. This rider rode through the main host of elves unperturbed by all the elves that called out to him and stopped at the line between the elves and orcs and threw down his hood. His head was shining silvery white beneath and his blue eyes were glowing.

Then suddenly blue light burst from the figure expanding in a line between the elves and orcs. The orcs moved back with a shriek while the elves stood mesmerized. The glowing line burst forward and covered the entire field separating elves from orcs. Then when it was done it surged onwards pushing the orcs away. They ran for their lives from it and back into the dark forest they had come from. It continued to hunt them for a long time, pushing them back for a day, even though none of the elves stayed to watch that.

When they were gone some of the elves started to follow, but Legolas held up his hand. "Let them go. Let them lick their wounds and when they come back we'll be ready for them." Then he turned his horse around and looked at all the elves. "The orcs will come back!" He shouted. "But we will not follow them now, instead we will fall back as well! Get all the wounded into the halls, I have arranged for the dining halls to be made into a ward! Collect the dead, but leave the orcs! Call back all our forces! We will regroup and we will come back stronger than ever and make them wish they had never tried to target our halls!"

Cries of agreement sounded through the field and the elves hurried to do his bidding. Tharbadon and Sarnor ran up to him.

"My Prince what happened to you? Where is the king?" Sarnor asked.

"The king is in the healing ward, but he will be fine." Legolas said, "What happened is a longer story and better shared over food. I will hold a meeting in some hours to get word of all our forces. You two will be expected there as well. For now take care of the wounded. I must go see if everything is ready for them."

Legolas turned Móre in the direction of the halls and as soon as he was out of everyone's eyesight he closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward almost lying against Móre's mane. Móre sensing his master's trouble slowed down slightly and nickered.

Legolas moved his hand up and placed it against his chest. He breathed deeply and tried to dispel the pain and dizziness, but it just couldn't be done. Legolas grit his teeth and straightened out once more. His people needed him.

He galloped into the courtyard and handed Móre back to the elf from the stables.

"Can I put him away now my Prince?" The elf asked.

"For now." Legolas answered, "I don't know when I'll have a need of him again, so be ready at short notice."

"Of course my Prince." The elf bowed and led Móre towards the stables.

Legolas found that now that he was standing on his own his legs were shaky. He ignored it and hurried into the halls, hopefully he could keep anyone from noticing.

The first thing he saw when he stepped inside was that it was a lot more organized now than it had been. The citizens were out of the corridors and the servants and healers weren't running around in a hectic fashion any longer. He turned towards the dining hall and walked inside. There were field beds in four lines across the halls and already a few of them were filled with wounded warriors. Healers were bustling around the room.

Legolas turned from the hall after seeing that everything was in order and he walked towards the healing ward. He walked inside and continued into the room that was usually reserved for the royal family. There on the bed laid his father. He was clean and no longer quite as pale. Ecphen sat by his side and stood up as soon as he came into the room. Legolas knew that Ecphen had taken the watch by Thranduil's bedside because he knew that he would come here as soon as he came back.

He let Ecphen guide him over to the chair dropped into it. He was too weak and tired to care. He knew that Ecphen would tell no others of his condition, so he could safely show it to him without having to worry about others learning about his condition. It would discourage his people if they saw him show any kind of weakness.

"You controlled it?" Ecphen asked.

"Yes I controlled it." Legolas mumbled with closed eyes. "I drove the orcs back to their miserable little holes. They will be back before long though."

"Then we'll just have to freshen you up won't we?" Ecphen asked. His tone made Legolas open his eyes. "I am guessing you will want a meeting to be held in a few hours?"

Legolas arched his eyebrow, but nodded.

"Then that gives you two hours to sleep." Ecphen said and then started to go through his collection of herbs. He found a mug and poured various herbs into it. He then poured hot water in as well and stirred it until it was mixed thoroughly. Then he gave it to Legolas who smelled it and eyed it skeptically.

"Are you sure this won't kill me?" Legolas asked. The tea was murky green and smelled horrible.

Ecphen shrugged. Legolas stared at him incredulously; he shook his head and then downed the liquid. Immediately afterwards Legolas let the mug fall to the floor and went into a coughing fit. Ecphen hurried over to him and kneeled beside him.

When Legolas stopped coughing he raised his eyes to Ecphen's. "I think you just succeeded in making the foulest tasting concoction in Middle Earth, congratulations."

"Thank you." Ecphen said. "The herbs I put in there should strengthen you and help you heal your wounds. I also took the liberty of putting some pain-relieving herbs in there. You need to sleep though if it's to work to the outmost."

Legolas nodded and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the other bed in the room. "You have to give me your word that you will wake me in two hours Ecphen."

"I promise my Prince."

Legolas was about to lie down when he turned around and sat down instead. He hesitated before saying. "Canben was the traitor." Ecphen's eyes widened, "He was the one who sent the assassins these past years and he was the one who abducted us and the one who sent the orcs here. He captured us because he wanted a way into Mirkwood, a path that would lead straight into the halls. So he inflicted pain on me in front of my father to get the path from him."

During the time Legolas had talked Ecphen had walked slowly towards him and was now standing before him. He placed his hand on Legolas' cheek and asked, "What did he do to you Legolas?"

"He gave me some kind of potion." Legolas answered.

"What were its effects?"

"At first it was like it robbed me of my senses. My eyesight turned double and my hearing fainted to echoes and the places my body touched something throbbed. Then the pain came, like fire burning through me gradually getting worse."

"Garuthem." Ecphen hissed. "How much did you get of this?"

"He had a bottle about this big." Legolas held up his hands to show the proportions of the bottle. "Told us there was a lethal dose in it. I drank everything, except a mouthful."

Ecphen paled drastically and winched. He gently ran his thumb over Legolas' cheek and looked at him for some time with pain in his eyes. Legolas knew that this liquid was something Ecphen had dealt with before.

"Are you still susceptible to cold or has your body recovered that much from it already? It's important that you answer these questions truthfully because they will determine how the antidote is put together." Ecphen said.

"I still feel the cold, but not as much as I did in the beginning. My body has stopped shivering."

"Did you pass out at any point?" Ecphen asked.

Legolas looked thoughtful, "Not during the attacks…"

"What Legolas? Tell me everything."

"When he gave me the last dose, which was probably a little more than a half of the bottle… Let's just say I endured it and as soon as it was over I fought off six elves, killed Canben and got my father to safety. I ran carrying him for half a day and then I collapsed."

Ecphen grunted and sunk into the chair behind him. "How long were you out?" He asked sounded like he really didn't want to know anymore.

"A couple of hours."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I went scouting, drank some water and when I came back my father had woken up as well so after scouting once more we set out."

"And from then on you went with almost no sleep until you came here and controlled a large amount of power?"

"Basically."

Ecphen let his head fall into his hands and Legolas wondered for a moment if he should comfort him, before hastily shooting down the idea.

"You were supposed to be in a bed dying." Ecphen mumbled, "What in the name of the Valar are you made of? Mithril?" Ecphen shook his head and then got to his feet. "I don't know if you need it any longer, but just in case I will make an antidote for you, it should take away any side effects you've surely been feeling. I recommend as much rest as you can possibly push into the impossibly tight schedule you have over the next few days. Even if you are incredibly stubborn your body needs your attention."

Legolas nodded, "I will sleep whenever I have the chance, but I do believe that it is going to be sparse over the next week."

Ecphen nodded and headed towards his herb table. Legolas removed his weapons from his back and then lay down waiting for him to make it.

"Legolas." Ecphen called softly. Legolas turned his head to look at him. "Thank you for telling me. I know that you keep such things to yourself so you don't worry others so I am honored that you trusted me enough to tell me."

Legolas nodded and after some time he asked, "Garuthem. What is it? How do you know it?"

"It was used in the war to torture captives. It was capable of inflicting a horrendous amount of pain and didn't leave any marks on the body except for some side effects. Many elves suffered and broke under it. You are the first I've met that slipped away as strong and unscathed after getting such a large amount." Ecphen said softly. Then he turned around and came over with a mug in his hands.

He gave the mug to Legolas and watched as he inspected the fluid. Legolas seemed to find it more pleasant looking because he took a sip first instead of drowning himself trying to get it down as fast as possible.

Warmth began to spread inside him as Legolas drank the antidote and Legolas felt as the cold he had been feeling the past five days disappeared and left him with the perfect temperature. He also felt as his limbs strengthened and his hearing got better. Some things he hadn't even realized he had been missing. He drank the rest of the tea and passed the empty cup to Ecphen.

"Remember-"

"Two hours." Ecphen finished and pushed Legolas lightly down onto the mattress. "I know you reckless elf. Now sleep."

Despite this Legolas' eyes stayed open. Ecphen watched unable to do anything as sadness welled into them. "Ecphen." Legolas asked choked, "…Aewon?"

Understanding dawned upon Ecphen. He shook his head and kissed Legolas' forehead. "We buried him. He is at peace. Sleep Legolas."

Legolas hesitated but finally succumbed to his exhaustion and he closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Ecphen ran his hand over Legolas' hair and pulled the covers up over him.

O

"You've made it so far without him and now you can't even manage a couple of hours?" Ecphen asked the guard currently outside the door to the healing ward. "He should by all means be dead right now. He needs rest."

"But Ecphen I was told to find the Prince." The guard protested, "What do you want me to do?"

"Go back and tell them that their prince needed rest and while you're at it also ask them to postpone that meeting until he wakes up." Ecphen said.

"It's all right Ecphen I'm awake…" Legolas mumbled groggily and sat up. He pressed his hands against him face and swung his legs out of the bed.

"See what you've done." Ecphen hissed to the guard, "You woke him. Now I'll never get him to go back to sleep."

"I thought I specifically told you to wake me in two hours." Legolas said as he got to his feet and grabbed his weapons.

"Did you?" Ecphen said innocently, "I don't recall it."

Legolas rubbed his eyes and shook his head exasperated. He walked over to the door and out. "Take care of my father Ecphen." He said and then turned to the guard. "The meeting has been assembled?"

"Yes my Prince. They are waiting for you." He answered and bowed.

Legolas nodded and walked through the halls towards the meeting room with the guard trailing a few steps behind him. He spent the time shaking the worst tiredness away and completely removing it from his expression.

When he walked into the meeting room every elf in it quieted. They had been discussing before his arrival, but now sat down. All officers and counselors in Mirkwood were gathered around the table, and Legolas noticed all too well the absence of Aewon. He pushed down the feeling of loss and placed his weapons beside the door.

"You're late." Tharbadon said.

"I apologize." Legolas said as he sat down by the table, "I was otherwise occupied. Now, what has happened in my absence?"

"My Prince will you not first tell us what happened to you and the King?" Sarnor asked, "We have been trying to locate you, but the orcs' tracks disappeared after a days march. Where were you? Is King Thranduil all right?"

Legolas thanked the elf that came forward and filled his wine goblet and then sat back sipping it. "My father is fine. I have just been in his room in the healing ward and he is well looked after by the healers. During our flee from the orcs that captured us he was slashed along the ribcage and it had gone untreated for the past five days, but he will mend."

"What happened to you?" Sarnor asked.

Legolas told them everything that happened since their disappearance, keeping some things to himself and only giving them what they needed to know. All the elves were shocked to find out that Canben had been the traitor and they were angered to hear what he had done to Legolas and Thranduil. It did not seem like many knew of Garuthem, only Tharbadon's eyes turned pained at its mention.

After Legolas had told them everything they informed him of the days in the halls. How they had found Kirion in the tree at the scene of the crime two hours after the attack. He had been inconsolable and they had barely gotten the story out of him. Apparently he had looked up when he heard Legolas call out and he had seen Aewon die and Legolas get knocked out and dragged away. Afterwards he had stayed in the tree shivering with the dead elves below him. Faneth was the one who had managed to get the story from him.

Then Sarnor explained the days of looking for them and then when the attack had come, what their tactics had been, what they had done. How they had managed to convince Faneth and Hithel to leave for Gwaur's home with Kirion. They had wanted to stay waiting for word of Legolas and Thranduil.

"We should probably send a message to them that we've come back." Legolas said, "But they should stay where they are until the attack is over."

"My Prince. What are we going to do from now on?"

Legolas thought for a second but then said, "I want all of you to submit your best scouts and send them out in all directions. They are to guard a four-hour radius from the halls and send word as soon as the first orc crosses the line. I want twenty scouts out at a time so they cover the entire southern border and circling halfway around the halls. I want them to set out in two hours."

All the officers nodded and when Legolas passed a paper round they all added the best scouts they had. When it was finished Legolas handed the list to Tharbadon. "I'll put you in charge of the scouts. Tell me immediately if they found anything."

Tharbadon nodded and scanned the list.

"I drove the orcs far enough back that they won't be able to reach us tonight so tell the warriors to rest, regain their strength and sharpen their weapons. They need to be ready tomorrow at dawn." Legolas said, "Lord Iôlon will you find out how many elves were injured and if any have died?"

"Yes my Prince." Lord Iôlon replied.

"I am giving Ecphen supervision over the wounded and the healers." Legolas said and then he hesitated before saying words that he never wished would have to leave his mouth, "Sarnor you are henceforth taking over Aewon's position as captain. I will have you ready to lead the elves with me at any notice."

Sarnor's eyes widened and he hurriedly bowed his head, "I will be, my Prince."

Legolas nodded tersely and then turned to Sírphen. "Sírphen I want you to travel to the Forest Gate as soon as you're able."

"Might I ask why my Prince?" Sírphen asked confused.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and Lords Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell should be nearing Mirkwood by now. It's too late to send them back the way they came from so I want you to take them by a safer path to our halls. Make sure you don't lead them into the orc army if they're still there by that time."

"They have a bad timing for a visit." Lord Arron grumbled.

Legolas could only agree with him. "Hopefully we will have this under control by the time they arrive. Lord Arron has anything happened politically while we were away, I assume you took over management of Mirkwood."

"Nothing important happened." Lord Arron said, "I managed to reduce the pile of paperwork on both your desks, everything is handled except what needs your signature. The papers are still in the king's office if you wish to check them."

"I trust you have handled them to the outmost of your abilities." Legolas said, "I will continue to leave you in charge of this until I get our military actions figured out." He then turned to another officer in the room, "Halben you will be in charge of our provisions, Lord Iôlon will help you make sure they don't run out since we have more mouths to feed now."

The door opened and Urion stepped into the room. "What about me?"

Legolas smiled relieved, "You made it out?"

Urion stepped fully into the room and took an empty seat. "Some of my elves were killed defeating the orcs but it was their own choice to give their lives for the cause."

Legolas met Urion's eyes and understood. He sighed, "We were not going to hold them accountable…"

"They held themselves accountable." Urion said sadly. "I tried to get them to see reason, but they would not listen to me. The rest of my division and I made it here almost unscathed. The wounded are in the dining hall and the rest are eating with countless other warriors or visiting their families."

Legolas nodded, "Good. I want those able to be ready by dawn. Do you require more rest?"

"Not if you don't." Urion responded.

Legolas smiled, "Then I'll put you in charge of seeing to the civilians and making sure everybody is inside the halls, but rest first." He then returned to looking over the table, "Anything anyone wants to ad?" When no one said anything, Legolas continued, "Then this was it. I will be accessible to you at all hours of the day and I will be waiting for your reports."

Most of the elves got up and bowed before leaving the room, only Tharbadon and Urion stayed behind. Legolas had planed on leaving as well, but he knew that these two elves wanted to speak with him so he stayed seated until all the others had left the room.


	33. Tough decisions

"Are you all right Legolas?" Tharbadon asked, "I know the poison you mentioned. I lost my best friend to it many years ago."

"You should be the one resting Legolas." Urion agreed, "I am sure Ecphen agrees with this. I am surprised he has not chained you to a bed already."

"I will be fine." Legolas said, "I slept a couple of hours before coming here and Ecphen has already given me the antidote. This is not the time for me to be resting, especially when my father is unconscious. My people need me to be in charge right now, so that is what I am going to be. You aren't going to convince me to rest, when there is still work to be done."

"There is no need for you to be up right now." Tharbadon said, "Whatever work you have in mind you can assign it to us and we'll take care of it."

Legolas smiled at their loyalty and stood up. He walked over to them and clasped both their shoulders, "Thank you for your concern. I promise that I will not wear myself down, but I am not going to sleep, not right now. Don't worry, without a doubt Ecphen will make sure that I don't collapse. He'll be over my shoulder constantly the next week. Do what I bid you and try not to worry too much."

As Legolas turned around and made for the door Urion said, "You are allowed to grieve for Aewon Legolas, grieving does not make you weak."

Legolas stopped and replied softly without turning around, "Grieving is something I do in the dark hours of the night where there is no one there to witness it." Then he turned his head and gave them a sad smile. "I will miss him."

Legolas inclined his head to them and grabbed his weapons before walking out of the door with his back straight and his head held high. Tharbadon and Urion could not see his expression, but they knew that the pain had once more washed out of his eyes.

Legolas walked through the halls checking if everything was in order. He first entered the dining hall and watched as the wounded were still being brought in from the battlefield. Some were heavily injured while others only had scratches. Still there was a merry atmosphere in the hall and Legolas knew that it was due to the fact that there were maids walking around and handing them all a bowl of soup.

Legolas saw one of the maids walk over to one of the more heavily wounded on the elves and sit down by his bedside with a bowl of soup. He opened his eyes when she sat.

"Would you like some food?" The maid asked gently.

"If you would serve me…" The elf muttered with a smile.

The maid smiled and blushed. "Let me help you sit up."

She placed the bowl on the floor and placed her arm underneath his shoulders. She tried to lift him up but she wasn't strong enough. The elf winced as he fell back onto the mattress and she immediately apologizing.

Legolas hurried over to them. "Here, let me." He said.

The maid looked up and her eyes went wide. "My Prince." She said surprised.

Legolas sat down by the elf's other side. He placed one of his arms under the elf's back and the other around his middle. Gently he lifted the elf up and the settled him against his chest. The elf opened his closed eyes after some time and looked behind him. He grinned when he saw Legolas. "Prince Legolas." He said lightly, but Legolas could hear the pain in his voice. "Since when did you become a backrest?"

Legolas smiled, "It must be a recent occurrence. That's a nice looking bowl of food you have there."

"Would you like a bowl my Prince?" The maid asked.

"I would love some. If it isn't too much trouble." Legolas answered. Now that he thought about it, it was two or three days since he had last eaten and that had been a couple of berries. Before that the last meal he remembered was breakfast before the funeral.

The maid quickly fetched another bowl, which she then handed to Legolas. Legolas took the bowl with his free hand and took a sip of it. He didn't have his other hand free so he could use the spoon. The maid seeing Legolas eat started feeding the wounded elf.

It wasn't long before the elf made the comment, "Nice sharing a meal once in a while isn't it my Prince? And with such a lovely lady joining us."

Legolas chuckled, "How many pain-relieving herbs did they give you?"

"Just a nip."

Legolas raised his eyebrow disbelievingly to the maid and she giggled.

When the elf had ate everything Legolas gently lowered him back onto the field bed and watched as his eyes closed and his breathing deepened. The maid took his empty bowl and after curtsying she left him. Legolas stood up and walked over to one of the unoccupied healers in the room.

"Is everything running smoothly here?" Legolas asked.

"Yes my Prince." The healer sighed, "Though I am saddened by the amount of wounded, we are taking care of everything in a timely fashion. No one has died on our watch yet."

"That is good. Is Ecphen still with my father? Has there been any change in his condition?"

"Yes Ecphen is still with him. He muttered something about that being the place you would most likely go to the most and plans to stay there for some time yet so you can't escape him. I have heard of no changes in the king's condition, but you will have to ask Ecphen if you want more information."

Legolas shook his head half as reply and half in exasperation. He waved his hand dismissively as he walked out of the hall once more. He knew that it would be some hours before the first reports started rolling in and the first scouts and Sírphen were setting out so he walked towards his father's office. He could hear someone walking around inside and he knew that Lord Arron was already there.

They spent the next hour going through some of the paperwork that required royal signature before Legolas excused himself once more with a promise that he would finish the rest later.

Tharbadon caught up with him on the way outside and walked beside him. When they reached the courtyard he said, "The scouts have been assembled, they are ready to set out within the hour."

"Good." Legolas said. He stopped and watched the scene before him. The courtyard was a hectic place with elves either carrying in more wounded or sharpening weapons or just running around doing whatever errand had sent them out there. Legolas walked further away from the house. "The trees from the halls and four hours out are still communicative and good-natured so I will convince them to help us in our cause. The scouts can tell the trees when orcs approach and they will report it to me."

"I will tell them. This makes it a lot easier." Tharbadon said nodding, "Can you give me more specific places to place the scouts?"

Legolas nodded and crouched down on the ground. He quickly drew a moderately accurate map over Mirkwood and drew a ring around the castle. After halving that ring, he didn't need any scouts placed on the northern side, as the orcs weren't going to slip past them, he pointed out the places for the scouts. Most were placed with equal intervals, but there were some places he had placed them more tightly because it was more likely the attack would come from there.

He looked up at Tharbadon and saw him studying the positions intently. "Is this accurate enough?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. Perfect." He then crouched down as well and pointed at one of the stations. "Are you sure you want so many right there?"

Legolas smiled and drew another line in the mud. "This is the forest river." He said and drew a line across it; right before the place he had stationed most the scouts. "This is the bridge over it. I don't think that many of the orcs are fond of swimming across so I guess that many will be choosing this path."

Tharbadon smiled sheepishly. "I'll go assign the scouts and tell them to rely their messages to the trees."

"I'll convince the trees." Legolas said and their paths split.

Legolas walked further into the forest until he came to a rather large tree and then he said, "The orcs are coming back. My power only held them back so far. I am placing scouts in the forest and I want them to be able to raise alarm as quickly as possible." Legolas took a deep breath, "This is why I ask of you to carry their messages to me."

_We will carry them Prince of Mirkwood. _The tree said happily. _We will cover them with out branches as well and we will keep watch further out and send news to them._

Legolas couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in astonishment. He had become so used to dealing with trees outside their border that he had completely forgotten that trees could be happy and compliant.

"Thank you." Legolas said and lowered his head. He turned around and headed back towards the castle.

When he stepped into the courtyard Lord Iôlon spotted him and strode towards him. "Forty-three elves have been injured and four elves have been found dead so far my Prince."

Legolas' eyes saddened, "Who were the dead."

Lord Iôlon recited their names. It was three warriors and one civilian.

"Inform their families and offer them whatever comfort they need." Legolas said, "Find a room where we can place the dead until the fighting is over. Allow for their families to visit them, once they have been made ready. The civilian, how did she die?"

"The orcs attacked one of the settlements right before our warriors got there and she died fighting to protect her children. Their house was in the outskirts of the settlement so they didn't reach her in time." Lord Iôlon answered sorrowfully.

Legolas lowered his head. "Make sure the children are looked after."

Lord Iôlon bowed and then walked back towards the halls.

Legolas saw an elf struggling to support a wounded one and hurried over to take his other arm. Soon he found himself back in the dining hall lowering the elf onto one of the field beds. When he looked out the window he saw the scouts coming into the courtyard led by Tharbadon. He gave them some final instructions and then they set out.

Legolas stayed there watching for some moments, but then walked out of the dining hall once more and walked to the healing ward where his father was currently residing.

When he walked into the room Ecphen looked up from where he was sitting. Thranduil was still unconscious; there was a wet cloth on his forehead and flushes on his cheeks indicating that he had a fever.

"How is he?" Legolas asked.

"His wound is infected." Ecphen said, "There is no way you could have avoided it. He will fight it off, but right now his body is recovering its strength."

"So he won't wake up for a while yet?"

"No." Ecphen answered as he rewetted the cloth on his forehead. "Perhaps he'll wake up some time tomorrow or the day after that. What about you Legolas? How are you holding up?"

"I haven't collapsed yet." Legolas grinned weakly as he dropped down into the chair on the other side of Thranduil. He placed his elbow on the armrest and rested his head on his palm.

"You're exhausted." Ecphen sighed, "It's hardly surprising after what you have been through."

Legolas just shrugged and continued to study the King, as Ecphen kept watching him he saw Legolas' eyes start to drop slightly. He almost held his breath trying to be silent, so some miracle could happen and Legolas would fall asleep. Suddenly Legolas' eyes closed without opening and his breathing became steadier. Ecphen's eyes widened with surprise, but he refrained from making any sounds in fear that it would wake him up.

O

_In slow motion the orc steadily neared Aewon. It thrust back its sword and drove it painfully through his chest. A gasp sounded heavily through the air. Legolas looked back just in time to see Aewon fall to his knees and then topple to the ground. His body became lifeless and his light left him as he fled from the world. _

Legolas jerked awake and looked about him wildly. His eyes settled on two figures, on sitting beside the bed his father was in and one standing beside him. Both of them were eyeing him worriedly. Ecphen and Urion.

Legolas' breathing calmed and he sunk back into the chair passing his hand over his face. "How long was I asleep?" He asked groggily.

"Only for half an hour." Ecphen answered, "What woke you up?"

Legolas just shook his head slowly as an answer and looked at Thranduil. He reached up and placed his hand on his forehead and checked the fever, it was the same as it had been before he fell asleep.

With that checked Legolas looked up once more and locked eyes with Urion, "Did you come here looking for me or are you checking on my father?"

"I came looking for you, but what I wanted to say wasn't all that important." Urion said, "I thought that if I could find you here I could tell you while checking the king. What I wanted to tell you was that the civilians are mostly inside the halls. There is one family still out there that could be in a possible location for the orcs so I have sent a few of my elves out to bring them here. Otherwise everybody is happy and settled."

Legolas smiled and then said, "I thought I told you to rest."

"I thought I told you that I would only rest if you did." Urion retorted, "There is nothing for you to do of importance the next three hours my Prince. You have already passed everything out into capable hands. They will be able to manage the next hours without you, and if it's necessary for them to talk to you they can always wake you. The first scouts have been sent off and won't be in position for four hours, the wounded are in the dining hall, the warriors are resting, the citizens are being looked after, our supplies are in no danger of running out, Sírphen has left and Sarnor is still shifting between sitting with a stumped look on his face and commanding random elves in the hallway to sharpen their swords and make some arrows."

Legolas' eyes glinted with amusement over the last comment.

"My point is." Urion continued, but stopped to draw breath for the first time. "That you should regain some of your strength while you have the chance so you will be more ready to go out at the head of the battle and make wise decisions and so the elves who know your condition better, like me, won't have to worry if you'll collapse every half minute."

Legolas arched his eyebrow, "You're afraid I'll collapse every half minute? I assure you that I will not."

"You cannot know that." Urion protested, "You're just saying it to act tough."

"Actually I know my body well." Legolas answered calmly, "I know well how far I can push it and I have no doubt in my mind that if I really wanted to I could go another week without sleep."  
Urion's made a face of exasperation and disbelief. He turned to Ecphen for confirmation and his eyes widened when Ecphen just shrugged without looking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

Ecphen looked at him then and said, "I stopped getting surprised with anything concerning his health a long time ago. It wouldn't surprise me if he did stay up for a week without collapsing."

Urion groaned in exasperation and said, "Please just for my sake, sleep."

"All right." Legolas said shortly.

Immediately Urion straightened out and his eyes widened with surprise as he stared at Legolas before saying, "That easily?"

"I was planning on going to sleep the whole time." Legolas relayed.

Urion's eyebrow twitched and he bit out, "Then why are you arguing?"

Amusement once more danced in Legolas' eyes, "I wanted to see how far you would push it."

After some minutes of staring at him Urion threw his hands into the air and walked from the room. Ecphen chuckled, but Legolas' mirth was contained to a smile as he stood up and walked over to the spare bed in the room. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"Legolas?" Ecphen questioned.

"Mhmm."

"Why did you agree to sleep?"

"I'm not self-destructive Ecphen. No matter how much you want to think that I am." He muttered, "I know that my body needs sleep and I can give it to it as easily as I can deprive it of it. Nothing is holding me back from sleeping except myself."

"And Aewon." Ecphen said softly. He was watching Legolas to see his reaction.

Legolas' eyes flew up and he looked at Ecphen confirming Ecphen's suspicions. Before he could say anything Ecphen asked, "That's why you woke up before wasn't it? Because you saw him die once more? I know you Legolas, I know you can hide your feelings so efficiently that we have no chance of seeing what they are unless you want us to and I know that you are never going to ask for anyone's help about this."

Legolas averted his eyes and muttered, "There are many others who have lost someone during this month."

"But all of those elves had support from family and friends and they accepted that help."

He knew that the exhaustion Legolas was feeling would be a key factor to trying to get Legolas' true feelings out. Legolas was so much more guarded when he was rested. It would have been impossible to get the effect he wanted; therefore he had to do it now.

Legolas flew into sitting position, facing Ecphen with anger visible in his eyes. "What do you want me to do then?" He snapped, "Do you want me to talk? What do you want me to say? That I am sad he's gone? That I can't handle this alone and you'll have to help me? That every decision in this time of war I would have wished him to guide me? That I dread having to go to battle soon and fight without standing back to back with him and having him guard my back? Is this what you would like to hear?"

Ecphen looked pained at Legolas. He got slowly to his feet and walked towards Legolas. "You cannot allow your sorrow to overwhelm you Legolas." He said thickly, "You know what will happen if you do. You know that you will fade."

"I cannot fade." Legolas growled, "It's my duty to remain here for my people."

"But you have come dangerously close to it already, haven't you?" Ecphen reached up and placed his hands against Legolas' cheeks. "I can sense it within you. Urion told me of such an incident where after waking up you seemed almost frantic, slamming your fist into a wall, fighting against an embrace without seeing who it was and when you looked at him your eyes had been the color of a midnight sky. You were fading then, weren't you? But you fought it with every ounce of your strength. Fought it so hard inside yourself that you felt the need to fight with your body as well. Afterwards you only had three words _'Aewon is dead'_. "

"I did not fade when my mother died." Legolas persisted, but Ecphen knew that his voice was reaching him. Legolas' eyes were steadily growing darker and his voice seemed to have lost its previous volume.

"No… no you did not." Ecphen agreed softly, "The ones who saved you from fading were Kirion, Hithel, Faneth and the kingdom of Mirkwood. These people, without knowing it themselves, stopped you from fading because they demanded so much of your time. You had no time to think about your mother, you had no time to get nightmares because you barely slept and when you did it was with such an extreme level of exhaustion that no images were shown to you, and most importantly you had no time to think about yourself and your own feelings."

Ecphen ran his thumb over the tears that silently made it down Legolas' cheeks as he said this. Legolas gave no other outward sign of his distress and continued to sit silently for some time. Ecphen knew from the look of pain in Legolas' eyes that he knew it was true, that he had known it for a long time and it had been eating away at him.

"…I can fight this." Legolas whispered.

"What helped you fight this when your mother died?" Ecphen asked, "What was the reason you didn't fade?"

"Kirion needed me… My mother said to look after him, to look after him and Hithel because she knew she was going to die."

"And you held that promise to her to the outmost of your abilities, but Kirion is almost grown now, Thranduil is back to normal and Hithel has Gwaur. They don't really need you any longer, that's what's been circling around in your head, isn't it? Am I free to make choices based on my own wishes now that they can live without me?"

Legolas swallowed thickly, "Faneth loves me…"

"Kirion and Hithel love you as well, but that didn't stop you from thinking that it would be all right to leave them. Kirion and Hithel would survive, so would Faneth." Ecphen went on, he knew that he had to make Legolas realize that he had to make this decision for himself. Tears were now streaming earnestly down Legolas' cheeks and his eyes were darkening further as Ecphen bit by bit tore Legolas' reasons from him. Ecphen had to fight with his heart as it was constantly telling him that he was going too far.

He brushed a lock of hair slowly away from Legolas' face and looked deeply into his pain-filled eyes. "So much suffering… at such a young age. You have memories that would horrify the oldest elf, and break the hearts of several who thought themselves tough and strong. Why not use this opportunity to free yourself of it? What's keeping you here? It has been a long time since I have seen you truly laugh."

"Damn you Ecphen…" Legolas choked, "Damn it. I love them…"

"But is that love enough to hold you here?" Ecphen pressed, "Enough to make you choose life over death? Enough for you to fight fading until there is no danger of you doing so?"

Legolas let out a sob and closed his eyes tightly. Ecphen removed his hands so Legolas could let his head fall down hiding his expression efficiently. He watched with concern as Legolas' shoulders shook and he feared that Legolas would choose the easy option. He knew that if anyone deserved to take an easy option it was Legolas. He had stayed strong for so long that it was almost heartbreaking, but still he wished for Legolas to keep fighting, keep living, because without him Mirkwood would not be the same another reason was that he had grown fond of Legolas.

The time needed for Legolas to make this decision testified how hard it was for him. Ecphen watched horrified as the light around Legolas slowly started dwindling and he slumped forward more.

"I want to stay…" Legolas whispered shakily, then he choked it little louder covering his mouth halfway with his hand as if he could stop the words from coming out, "I want to stay." Then he did something he hadn't done since that night his mother died. He cried. Not the type of half hearted crying where water just ran out of his eyes, but the type of heart wrecking crying stemming from deep inside himself. All the pain he had gone through the last years doubled with the pain of losing Aewon and also his mother finally breaking free. The sound was muffled slightly by the hand he was stubbornly pressing against his mouth hoping that no one would hear him because he was unable to stop.


	34. Reports rolling in

Some minutes went by before Legolas felt himself get pulled into a strong and familiar embrace. He leaned into it almost desperately, or so it seemed to Thranduil who was holding his son with silent tears running down his cheeks. He had heard most of the conversation and wished that he would never have to hear Legolas' voice so devoid of hope ever again. He hoped he would never again have to hear his son having a difficult time choosing life over death.

Thranduil ran his hand through Legolas' hair and over his back continually. "It's all right…" He whispered comfortingly over and over again, "Everything's going to be all right again… You'll see. We'll get you through this."

When Legolas' crying abated some and Thranduil gently guided him down so he was lying on his side on the bed. He reached down and lifted Legolas' legs onto the bed as well. Legolas' dark-blue eyes were still filled somewhat with tears and they tickled sideways down his face to end in his hair. His eyes held pain that Thranduil wished he could transfer to himself instead. Moreover he regretted heavily ever adding to that pain.

Legolas saw the tears on his father's cheeks as well and his eyes widened slightly. He immediately sniffed and would have reached up to wipe away the evidence of his crying so it wouldn't upset him more, but Thranduil took his hand carefully and lowered it back down. He then gently wiped the tears off Legolas' cheeks himself.

"…How much did you hear?" Legolas asked so quietly Thranduil had to strain himself to hear it.

"Enough." Thranduil answered gently. Legolas' eyes pained further and he opened his mouth, but Thranduil placed his finger on Legolas' lips to silence him. "It's all right Legolas." He said, "You don't have to make excuses or apologize. I love you no matter what." He kissed Legolas' forehead. "Now sleep. Regain some of your strength."

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest hugging himself as he drew his knees up towards his chest. He closed his eyes and his breathing soon fell into a steady rhythm.

As Thranduil continued to look down at his son he felt his breathing quicken and thicken until it was almost impossible to draw air into his lungs. He felt arms immediately around his middle supporting him and he followed Ecphen's lead over to the bed he had just recently vacated.

"Breathe my King." Ecphen said and tapped Thranduil's cheek, "Legolas is going to be all right. He'll live my King, but he needs you beside him so you better start breathing soon."

Thranduil drew in a shaky breath and let his head fall down into his hands. His body was trembling with both strain and fright. He was terrified at how close he was coming to losing his son. Legolas could still falter… he wasn't imperishable…

"I can't lose him Ecphen…" Thranduil said shakily. "Please tell me I won't lose him."

"Trust him." Ecphen said as if it could soothe all Thranduil's worries.

It took five minutes for Thranduil to compose himself slightly. When he had he looked around. "How did I get here?"

"Legolas brought you." Ecphen answered, "Móre managed to find the two of you out in the wilderness and brought you here earlier this day."

"The orcs?"

Ecphen told him everything he knew, but he could see that Thranduil was starting to get weary once more and he knew that Thranduil's part in the destruction of the orcs would be nonexistent. When Thranduil had got to his feet to comfort Legolas, Ecphen had thought that the king would be able to lesson Legolas' workload some over the next week, but now he doubted that the king could do much.

"Sleep King Thranduil." Ecphen said, "You have not recovered enough to be a part of this war."

"I cannot place that burden on Legolas now." Thranduil said determined, "I cannot allow for Legolas to fight and to kill when he is already in turmoil."

"There is no other way. You're not strong enough. I am sorry." Ecphen said, "I would love to see you lesson Legolas' workload, but I see now that that will not be possible. Let him handle it, even if he is in turmoil I have no doubt that he will make the right decisions and that he will save Mirkwood."

Thranduil looked tortured, but there was also resignation in his eyes. Ecphen knew that he had won the argument. Thranduil had probably known that it was only wishful thinking. He pressed Thranduil down onto the mattress once more and soon he was sleeping.

The next time Thranduil woke up he looked over to Legolas' bed and saw that he was no longer there. He could be out fighting…

O

He had slept undisturbed for about three hours until the reports had started rolling in. At first it was just the usual we're in position and looking out for orcs, but no more than two hours passed before it turned to, I saw an orc, and then I saw several orcs.

Legolas allowed for the lone orcs to stray into their territory, but told the scouts that if the orcs ever turned around and wanted to head back the way they had come from with information about them, then they should kill them if opportunity rose. He didn't want information slipping out, he wanted the orcs to be nervous and careful instead of confident and swift.

When the first group of orcs showed itself, consisting of ten orcs, he sent out a party led by Sarnor, consisting of twenty elves to defeat them. He didn't go with them himself because he didn't want to be fighting ten orcs when the real army could come at any minute. When it did come he needed to be ready.

Legolas had had a table and some chairs moved out into the courtyard. This was where he was currently sitting with Urion and Tharbadon. He decided to move outside because the trees were constantly sending him messages; not only from the scouts and Sarnor but also observations they had made themselves. The trees from farther out had sent messages saying that the orcs had split into three groups, one to the south, one the southeast, and one to the southwest. The one to the southwest was the largest, but also the slowest. They would be the last to arrive.

Legolas had a large map before him and the three of them were currently plotting information into it. They placed all the scouts and trailed all the orcs' positions and progressions.

_Sarnor has arrived at location, they are currently fighting the orcs but it seems to be a short battle._

Legolas nodded and looked around him. As dawn steadily approached the courtyard had become filled with life. Warriors were getting ready after having rested the night. Posts were set up around the grounds where breakfast was going to be brought out and the horses and weapons were getting prepared near the stables. He watched as three elves shot some arrows to check their aim and bow whilst chatting merrily. There were fires started around the courtyard for light during the long wait.

"From the reports it seems that the group from the southeast will reach us first." Urion commented studying the map. "They should be here at midday."

"I want to attack them some was away from the halls." Legolas said, "Some hours at least. We'll set out when the scouts report to have seen them."

"How are we going to defeat them?" Tharbadon asked.

"We'll have at least double as many warriors as they have orcs so we're riding out and meeting them head-on." Legolas answered, "We'll fan out and surround them so they won't have a chance of getting away from us and back to the halls. As soon as they're defeated we'll return here and wait for the orcs from the south to get close enough and do the same. There should be about half a day between the first and second wave, but there should be a day between the second and third. That will give us time to set up."

"Set up?" Tharbadon questioned.

"There will be just as many elves as orcs the third time. We can't just fling ourselves at them without a decent plan." Legolas answered, "We need time to place archers and scout the terrain. I was thinking about meeting them here." Legolas pointed at a spot on the map, "That way we'll have the enchanted river at our right side and the bridge crossing over the forest river at our back."

Urion nodded, "There is high ground there. We'll be able to see the orcs as they come towards us and our archers will be higher than theirs. It's an ideal place, but it will only work if the orcs come that way."

"They would want to cross the bridge over the forest river." Legolas said, "I strongly believe that they will choose this way. We will continue to track their movements and see which direction they take, make our decision when they get closer."

_Sarnor's group has defeated the orcs. _The trees then said. _They are on their way back here now._

Cheers erupted multiple places in the courtyard and Legolas smiled relieved. "Have any been wounded?" He asked.

_One, but it does not seem life threatening._

Legolas made eye contact with one of the servants and he bowed before heading into the house to tell the healers to get ready.

Two hours went by before the group rode into the courtyard. By that time two healers had gathered outside and they quickly shipped the wounded into the dining hall. Sarnor rode all the way up to where Legolas, Urion and Tharbadon were sitting before jumping off his horse. He bowed before Legolas and immediately launched into a report.

"We met the orcs here." Sarnor said and pointed on the map, "There were only ten of them, no orcs had joined hem since the last report. We took down three with arrows and quickly got rid of the rest, but not before Laeron got shot in the shoulder. We found out on the journey home that the arrow was poisoned."

"The healers will do everything in their power to heal him." Legolas said, "It was good you brought him back here as fast as possible. You and your team did well today. The next fight should happen a few hours before midday, tell your men to rest before then."

Sarnor bowed and walked back towards his team, who were still waiting by their horses. After he had told them what Legolas had said they all handed their horses to the elves from the stable and scattered. Sarnor came back to the table Legolas was sitting by and sat down beside Tharbadon. They quickly filled him in on what was going on and what their plans were.

For the next few hours they remained seated listening to the reports from the trees and drawing the orcs' path on the map before them. Suddenly though one of the trees reported something different, the orcs to the southeast were veering to the left. As soon as the report had been made and the line had been drawn Legolas saw what was happening.

"They're going to merge." He said softly and the got to his feet and shouted, "Get ready for battle! We leave in ten minutes!"

This sent the courtyard into frenzy as everyone immediately ran off after his or her weapons and horses.

Legolas then turned to Sarnor, "We need to stop the southeast group before they reach the southern one if they merge then their numbers will be too great." He then turned to Urion and Tharbadon, "I want you two to stay here in case anything happens I will leave you fifty warriors. Tharbadon I think it's about time the scouts were changed." After getting a nod from all of them he hurried into the house and into the healing ward.

Ecphen looked up when he hurried into the room, but Legolas ignored him and instead walked over to his father to check him before leaving. He was either unconscious or sleeping. He gently ran his hand over his hair and then turned away once more.

"We are leaving. Be ready for the wounded when we come back." Legolas said to Ecphen as he took his weapons from the corner of the room and strapped them to his back.

"We'll be ready my Prince, don't worry." Ecphen assured and watched as Legolas headed towards the door once more, it was obvious that the prince was in a hurry.

"…Be careful…" Thranduil said weakly from the bed.

Legolas looked back at him and smiled, "Always." Then he left. He ran through the corridors once more and when he came into the courtyard he saw the many were already gathered there mounting their horses. Móre was brought to him and he jumped up as well and immediately steered him up to the front where Sarnor was waiting.

"Let's go!" Legolas shouted and spurred Móre into the forest. The rest of the company followed him.

They managed to intercept the orcs before they met up with the other group and they charged straight into them. Legolas jumped off Móre and exchanged his bow for his twin blades and fought with the orcs. Sarnor did the same and was soon fighting beside him. It was different than having Aewon there because he didn't trust Sarnor as much and he didn't know his movements that well. Therefore fighting seemed more clumsy than usual, but they made it through the fight.

In the end Legolas stood watching, as the last orcs were defeated. His chest was heaving slightly with effort and his knives had changed from silver to black with blood. The image of Aewon dying flashed once more before his eyes as Legolas momentarily zoned out.

"My Prince?"

Legolas jerked himself back to awareness and saw Sarnor standing beside him.

"The orcs have been defeated." He continued after seeing that he had Legolas' attention.

Legolas nodded, "Get the wounded on horses!" He called to the elves, "Is everyone alive?"

"Yes my Prince." One elf smiled, "There were no lives lost in this battle."

Legolas smiled as well, "Good. Let us head back before they come to miss us."

"My Prince why don't we take care of the other party as well now that we're here?" Another asked.

"We need to get the wounded back and we need to regroup. There are more orcs in the next group." Legolas said, "We'll come back later."

After a mutter of agreement they mounted their horses once more and rode back the way they had come from, leaving the orcs as they were. When they rode into the courtyard they were immediately met by a score of healers who took the wounded to the dining hall. Ecphen was there as well and he stepped over to Legolas' horse as Legolas jumped down from his back.

"Are you injured my Prince?" Ecphen asked, when Legolas denied it he leaned close and whispered into his ear, "I promised your father to make you come as soon as you were back."

Legolas nodded and looked over to Sarnor. "Would you inform Urion and Tharbadon about what happened? Inform me if anything happens, I will be with the king."

"Of course my Prince." Sarnor answered and bowed.

Legolas took Móre's reigns and walked with Ecphen towards the halls. Halfway there and elf came up to him and took Móre to the stables.

"Did you fire your bow during the fight?" Ecphen asked. Legolas nodded. "How did your shoulder take it?"

"It wasn't especially pleased about it, but with a bit of good will it managed." Legolas smirked, "I refrained from emptying my quiver so it wasn't so bad."

They stepped into the healing ward and Legolas walked over the bed his father was currently occupying and after removing his weapons, sat down by his side. He laid his arms on the bed and rested his head on them watching his father sleeping for a few minutes before closing his own eyes wearily. He could still feel despair tugging at his consciousness and it was sucking the strength from him. He could feel the coldness in his body and gave an involuntary shiver. Almost immediately a blanket was draped over him and hands rubbed his arms gently.

"Keep yourself warm Legolas." Ecphen said softly and walked over to light up in the fireplace. Afterwards he stuck his head out of the room and asked the nearest servant to bring some food.

It wasn't long before the servant came in with a tray of food. Ecphen thanked him and took it from him. When he had left Ecphen walked over to Legolas.

"Here Legolas. You should eat something." Ecphen said, "Can you sit up?"

Legolas opened his eyes and eyed Ecphen curiously while sitting up, "Of course I can sit up."

Ecphen smiled and placed the tray on Legolas' lap. He watched as Legolas slowly started eating, sometimes he would just push food around and other times he would eat some of it.

"_You're eating like a bird Legolas." Aewon tried to say lightly, but Legolas could hear the underlying concern. _

"_I am not really hungry." Legolas answered looking around his gaze falling once more on the empty end of the table where the royal family was usually seated. _

_Aewon saw where his gaze was pointed and placed his hand on Legolas' cheek turning his head and gaze away from the scene and onto him. Aewon had gained that stubborn expression Legolas knew him for, "We will not leave this room until you finish that." Aewon said with an almost motherly tone that made Legolas flinch. _

_Aewon opened his mouth to apologize when the door opened and a servant entered, "My Prince, princess Hithel asks for you."_

_Legolas nodded and thanked the elf before getting to his feet. Aewon grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the chair once more. Something he wouldn't have been able to do in the past but could now because Legolas had weakened from lack of rest and food. _

"_I told you that we weren't going to leave this room until you finished." Aewon said._

"_You heard what he just said, Hithel needs me." Legolas protested._

"_Well you'll just have to eat quickly then, won't you?"_

Ecphen snapped his fingers in front of Legolas' eyes and brought him out of his reverie. Legolas looked questionably at him and Ecphen handed him the cup of tea he had just made. Legolas took a sip and relaxed at the taste of chamomile, thankfully it was not one of Ecphen's horrid healing concoctions. It did warm him though so he guessed that he had put some kind of healing herb.

He ate the rest of the food on the tray and placed it on the floor so he could sit back with only the cup of tea in his hands watching the fire in the fireplace. His warmth was coming from three sources now.

"…Legolas?" Thranduil whispered groggily as he woke up and saw his son sitting at his bedside. Legolas looked back at him and smiled. "You're back…"

"Yes, I came back an hour ago. It went well, there were no casualties and the wounded are being looked after. There will be two more battles though." Legolas answered and took his father's hand.

Thranduil felt that Legolas' hand was colder than normal and started rubbing it gently with his thumb. He noticed that Legolas had a blanket around his shoulders and that there was a fire in the fireplace and connected it to the fact. He kept his worry to himself though and smiled saying, "That is well."

Legolas leaned forward and placed his arms and head on the bed still holding Thranduil's hand. As the silence continued for some minutes Legolas' eyes slid shut, immediately dropping him into sleep, only to jerk awake a second later as a scene of his father beating him flung him away from rest. He eyes snapped up and the first thing that met him was his father's concerned gaze. Thranduil reached out to place his hand on Legolas' cheek, but Legolas recoiled from it. This way Thranduil knew that the dream had been about him this time, not Aewon.

Thranduil held his hand inches away from Legolas' cheek like he would do with any wounded animal and he watched as Legolas slowly relaxed once more. Hesitantly he moved his head until his cheek was touching Thranduil's hand.

"I'm sorry." Thranduil whispered sadly as he caressed Legolas' cheek. Legolas shook his head.

He stayed there for some minutes letting his father run his hand gently over his cheek and hair, but the he sighed and sat up once more. He was about to get up when Ecphen came over and pressed him back down into the chair.

"I need to go Ecphen." Legolas said, "There are things I need to see to."

"What do you need to see to?" Ecphen asked.

Legolas groaned exasperated and said reluctantly, "If the letter has been sent to Faneth and the others. I also need to hear if there have been any interesting reports or news of Sírphen and if there is still room in the dining hall for the wounded."

"I will cheek the dinning hall and the letter and I will send Sarnor here to give you the reports. You are writing them down as them come along, aren't you?"

"I also need to finish some paperwork."

"I will have it sent for."

Ecphen and Legolas stared long and hard at each other before Legolas relented and let Ecphen do what he wanted. Ecphen bore a triumphant grin as he walked from the room. It wasn't long before Sarnor and the paperwork arrived. Sarnor said that there had been nothing out of the ordinary, but he handed Legolas the reports anyway.

Legolas was already reading them when Ecphen came into the room once more looking slightly annoyed.

"I checked the dining hall and there is still room for more though not as many as I would've liked so just in case I had them lay some mattresses along the walls. They hadn't sent the letter yet, in fact they hadn't even written it." Ecphen's eyebrow twitched at this and Legolas knew that this was the reason for his annoyance. "I got them to write it and send it though, seems like the only thing they needed was a very convincing person to stand behind them."

"Very convincing indeed." Legolas muttered as he laid the reports on the ground and picked up the paperwork. He leaned back in the chair once more and started reading.

"Can I help…?" Thranduil asked from the bed.

Before Legolas could respond Ecphen exclaimed, "No, I will not have one of my patients doing paperwork."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "Legolas is your patient."

"He is not wounded and lying in bed." Ecphen said, "He is what you would call, a rare case."  
"I am still here." Legolas said calmly without lifting his eyes off the paper. He flipped the page and then asked, "Do you have a pen?"

Ecphen shook his head despairingly and went into the ward to get a pen. When he handed it to Legolas their hands touched and Ecphen gasped. He kneeled beside the bed and took Legolas' hands in his.

"Your hands are cold." Ecphen said sadly and reached up to placed his hand on Legolas' forehead finding it in the same condition.

"I am fine." Legolas said.

Ecphen just looked at him sadly before standing up and saying, "I'm going to make some more tea, it should warm you up for some time."

Soon Legolas found himself sitting with another cup of tea in his hands and the blanket wrapped tighter around him. He huffed in exasperation and shook his head, but didn't acknowledge the worried eyes Ecphen and Thranduil had on him as he continued to read the paper on his lap. He knew that he was scaring them, but he had limited control over his body and mind at the moment. He knew that he wanted to live, but it was like his body was giving up on him. Legolas shook those thoughts out of his head forcibly, feeling the need to transfer it into a physical action.


	35. Suffucating emotions

After some hours Urion knocked on the door. He came in and said to Legolas, "It's time my Prince. They have crossed the perimeter."

Legolas nodded and got to his feet. He took off the blanket and folded it before dropping it on the chair. Urion arched an eyebrow questionably, but Legolas just drew himself up and arched his own in perfect imitation before bending down and picking his weapons up from the floor.

"Be careful Legolas." Thranduil said once more.

"Aye, aye sir." Legolas quipped hoping that it would dispel some of his worries. He was pleased to see the corners of his father's mouth rise in a smile. He then noticed how tired his father was looking and knew that he had stayed awake only because he was worried about him. He cursed silently and weighed briefly if he should start hiding what he was feeling so his father at least would recover. He didn't come to a decision though as the next moment he was heading out the door and his mind once more focused on the battle ahead.

Inside the healing ward Thranduil turned his eyes too Ecphen and asked, "Why was he so cold?"

Ecphen shrugged still looking worriedly at the door Legolas had just exited from. "I think it's because his body was already so weakened from the poison he was given and then having to handle the grief of losing Aewon and everything else that had happened to him the past years."

"You think?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

Ecphen tore his eyes from the door and looked at Thranduil, "I have never been in this kind of situation before so I am not entirely certain. I know what the side effects of the poison are and I know the signs of fading, but this seems like a mixture of the two. I do not think the antidote helped him much and I do not know why. Perhaps he has been fading for a long time and has just hidden it so well. Perhaps he has been fighting with it since the queen died and Aewon's death was just a trigger. All Legolas has been through would have been just about too much for many other elves. It would not surprise me."

Thranduil had rapidly paled and now whispered choked, "It is my fault."

Ecphen reached over and placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "Lord Elrond is soon arriving from Rivendell. Perhaps he will know what can help him. Perhaps he already sensed it within him after the funeral because he stayed for longer than necessary looking after Legolas."

"He always was observant…" Thranduil muttered, "He helped my son when I should have been the one to do it… He tried to get my son away from me… to save him… but I wouldn't let him take him."

"Everyone here in Mirkwood heard that argument." Ecphen sighed, "Not precisely the words but the volume and tone… There were discussions for weeks afterward about what you had argued about, but now that I think about it I didn't see Legolas around the halls for some days." He looked piercingly at Thranduil, "What did you do to him?"

Thranduil averted his eyes dark with grief and guilt. Two tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Shocked he brought his hand up and touched one of them with his finger. He studied the moisture for some time before chuckling mirthlessly, "Why am I crying?" He asked, "I don't have the right to cry." He looked up at Ecphen, and Ecphen almost couldn't keep eye contact with the pure self-loathing in Thranduil's eyes. "He never cried, you know. He never protested. After some time he rarely defended himself anymore, knowing that it would only anger me more..." His voice caught in his throat at the end and he made a distressed sound. He bit his lip to kept the tears at bay and turned onto his side, facing away from Ecphen.

He listened as Ecphen after a moment's hesitation slowly left the room and he was silently relieved. He didn't think he could bear telling another person what he had done and he also feared Ecphen would've shown him any act of kindness. No, this was better.

Thranduil gripped his pillow tightly and pressed his face against it hoping to keep all his tears at bay. In his mind there was an endless recitation of 'I'm sorry'.

_Thranduil stood in his window looking down into the courtyard with an angered expression in his eyes. He could not only see the escort from Rivendell and the lord himself, but also his own son, Legolas. He could see Elrond talking frantically to Legolas and Legolas seemed to be answering calmly. He caught Elrond's eyes as the lord looked up at his window and thereafter Elrond became even more frantic. It didn't seem to sway Legolas though Thranduil saw with some satisfaction._

_Thranduil growled when Elrond hugged Legolas and his anger only mounted when Legolas hugged him back. Legolas seemed to lean into the embrace, but he was also the first to pull away. His pose was slightly stiff as he said something that made Elrond close his eyes tightly before turning around and walking to his horse. _

_Thranduil turned away from the window and stuck his head out of his room. "Fetch Legolas. Hurry before Elrond leaves." He commanded on of the guards by his room. The elf bowed and hurried down the corridor. _

_Thranduil returned to the window and watched as when Elrond was nearing the gates, the guard he had sent down after Legolas came outside and gave his orders to Legolas. Legolas nodded and smiled at the elf, only his tenseness revealing what he was truly feeling. He looked up at his father and then at Elrond's group once more._

_Elrond had seen the guard and the look Legolas had given his father's office and was currently spurring his horse back. Legolas shook his head saying something and stepped out into the courtyard towards Elrond. _

_When Elrond came close enough he took hold of the bridle and gently steered the horse so it was once more facing the group who were looking confused at their lord's reluctance to leave. _

_Legolas said something to Elrond and then smacked the horse in the rump forcing it to gallop towards the group. Elrond looked back as there was gradually more space between Legolas and him. Just before the gates closed behind then Legolas raised his hand slightly and waved. Then he turned around and walked back towards the halls, not looking at Thranduil once. _

_It wasn't long before he heard his footsteps outside his office. Legolas greeted the guards and dismissed them, his voice betraying no emotions. He opened the door and stepped into the room._

"_You wanted to see me Ada?" Legolas asked politely bowing before him. _

"_You thought you could use this chance to escape from your duties, tell me have you become tired of your position as Prince? Have you grown tired of your home?" Thranduil asked icily without turning away from the window. _

"_I wasn't going to leave my King." Legolas answered, "It was never my intent."_

_Thranduil turned away from the window and growled, "And yet you want to! I can see it in your eyes!"_

"_What can you see in my eyes?" Legolas asked locking his emotionless eyes with his father's. _

_Thranduil was before him in a second and backhanded Legolas harshly across the cheek. "Do not talk back to me!" He hissed, and then did the same with the other cheek. "You may have swayed the naïve Elrond to your beliefs, but I know that they are wrong!" Thranduil hit Legolas in the ribs while pushing him backwards until his back hit a wall. "You dare make me look bad in front of the ruler of another realm? Make it look like what I am doing isn't no more than you deserve? Have them pity you?" Thranduil brought his leg up and kicked Legolas over the shin. Legolas flinched and his knees buckled slightly._

"_I told Elrond nothing." Legolas said through gritted teeth, "It was yourself that revealed it to him because you were being careless yesterday. I have been trying to make him go back to Rivendell ever since. Now, let me go!"_

_Thranduil grabbed hold of Legolas' tunic and slammed him up against the wall. Legolas briefly closed his eyes at the impact. There was still no pain visible in Legolas' eyes so Thranduil did it twice more. _

_Legolas winced and then asked, "Why are you doing this? What is your reason this time? Does it satisfy you to see my pain because you cannot deal with yours? Do you not care who I am?"_

_The anger in Thranduil's eyes only grew. He flung Legolas down on the floor and proceeded to kick him. Legolas arms were braced before his face to ward off any attacks that would be too difficult to hide. It was first when Thranduil's foot collided with his ankle, forcing it to be pressed between his boot and he wall behind it, that Legolas voiced any pain. When Thranduil heard this, a malicious smile appeared on his lips and he pressed his boot against Legolas' ankle, grinding it into the wall behind him. Legolas yelped and flew into sitting position quickly serving a punch that forced Thranduil to move back a few steps. _

_Legolas immediately shot to his feet although grimacing when he put weight on the wounded one. He shifted all his weight onto the other foot and leaned slightly against the wall behind him. _

"_What do you want?" Legolas hissed, "If you don't have anything else to say then I am leaving!"_

_Thranduil bared his teeth and snarled, "I order you to stay!" He moved so close to Legolas that he could feel his breathing. "I order you to kneel before your King and maybe I will pardon you for what you have done!"_

"_I have done nothing." Legolas said through gritted teeth, "Elrond found out himself."_

_Thranduil's eyes blazed with anger and he kicked the knee of the leg that was keeping Legolas standing thereby sending him to his knees with a grunt. _

"_You insist on keeping up with this lie you ungrateful child?" Thranduil shouted._

"_I have told no lies." Legolas said, anger making his voice cold. _

_Thranduil backhanded Legolas across the cheek hard enough for him to swerve to the left. "Get out of my sight!" Thranduil snarled._

_Legolas slowly got to his feet and glared at his father, "Gladly." He turned around and started limping from the room hardly putting any weight on his injured foot. _

Thranduil pressed the pillow harder against his face hoping that it would suffocate him. It was no more than he deserved. The scenes kept playing inside his head determined to torture him as long as possible. Valar what if he had broken Legolas' ankle…? Could that have happened? He had first seen Legolas two days after and by that time he had walked without a limp and had said nothing about the incident. Now that he thought about it though, he seemed to remember that Legolas had walked slowly.

Thranduil reluctantly moved his face slightly away from the pillow after having held his breath for almost two minutes. He had to help his son now …not cause him more sorrow.

The emotions he had experienced only seemed to have sapped his wavering strength and Thranduil slowly felt his body relaxing. He wanted to stay up and wait for Legolas… He didn't want to be asleep if his son came in injured, but he no longer had any choice in that decision as he spiraled into sleep.

O

Legolas whirled around decapitating the orc that stood behind him. This battle had been somewhat different from the previous one. He didn't know what had happened, if one of the orcs from the previous party had managed to escape them and warn this group or if a sound had alerted them of their presence, because they had been ready for them when they had come. Weapons had been out and archers had been ready to fire the first volley as soon as they had entered their line of vision. They had, of course, fired back, but they had taken a few hits as well. One of the horses had been shot twice and had dragged its rider to the ground. Another elf had been shot in the shoulder and had been forced to retreat.

Legolas didn't know how it had happened but he was currently standing alone away from the main group of elves. He had sent Móre away as soon as he had jumped out of the saddle, but he was sure the stallion would come instantly when he whistled for him.

Legolas kept moving quickly with the blades sometimes managing to catch the orcs before they were even aware that they were in his path, but to him it seemed like more constantly came. He parried a strong slash from a broadsword one of the most annoying orcs still had. He just wouldn't die! Damn it. Legolas felt the shock travel up through his arms as he caught the blade and grit his teeth when his shoulder protested. Why wasn't that healed yet?

He jerked the sword away and tried to cut the orc, but as soon as he moved forward the other orc went back into the crowd waiting to try once more when Legolas turned his back. Legolas wouldn't let him this time though. With a snarl he quickly killed the two orcs that stood before the orc with the sword and moved forward. This time there was no getting away. The orc had the upper hand in terms of strength, but Legolas knew that his fighting style was clumsy and not made for long duels. Therefore he used the momentum between the orcs first slash and second to move closer and quickly stab his knife through the orc's neck.

Without giving himself a second to enjoy his victory Legolas whirled around and fought with another orc. He looked displeased as he was being forced farther and father away from the main group and further into the forest, but the only thing he could do at the moment was kill orcs and avoid getting cut in half.

Sighing in frustration Legolas parried another sword, not noticing as a shadow crept up behind him.

O

"Where is he?" Sarnor muttered to himself, bordering on panic. He walked over orc corpses looking among the bodies for the lithe form of the Prince of Mirkwood. He hadn't seen him since the beginning of battle, none of the others had either.

"Sarnor we have to get the wounded back to the halls!" Tharbadon called, "There are storm clouds gathering above us. We need to get them there before the storm breaks!"

Sarnor ground his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe he had managed to lose the prince! He was the one who was supposed to stay by his side and make sure nothing happens to him! Aewon had never let himself get separated from him! He had known exactly how Legolas moved, exactly how he thought even! When Sarnor had fought with Legolas during the previous battle he had felt as though he was holding the prince back. The only one who had ever come close to Legolas' skill was Aewon! Not him!

Sarnor clenched his eyes shut for a second. He already didn't like his position. Legolas should never have appointed him captain. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand clasping his shoulder and he looked into the eyes of his lifelong friend, Tharbadon.

"Calm down." Tharbadon said softly, "You haven't failed him yet. Make your decision my friend before the storm comes."

Some calmness came back into Sarnor's expression as he listened to his friend and after nodding his appreciation he turned to the other elves in the clearing. "We split up." He said, "Me and five others will stay here to find our wayward Prince while Tharbadon takes the rest and the wounded back to the halls. Is anyone willing to follow me on my quest?"

Five elves immediately stepped up. It looked as though more wanted to, but Sarnor had said five. The elves, he noticed, were almost all skilled at tracking. This made them valuable companions.

They set out immediately on their horses and followed the path of orc corpses leading into the forest guessing that this was where Legolas had been. None of the orcs had arrows in them so they assumed Legolas had been so tightly packed that he didn't have the space or time to use his skills with the bow. Instead almost all the orcs had died a clean death.

One of the elves that had been observing the ground all the way there, leaped off his horse and kneeled on the ground. He carefully touched a mark in the ground.

"What can you see?" Sarnor asked as he dismounted and kneeled beside him.

The elf waited some seconds before saying, "Can you see these footprints. Their size suggests that they were Legolas', but he doesn't usually leave marks in the ground so I found it quite peculiar." The elf looked around the set and moved up to some new marks. "I think an orc jumped onto his back and thereby the weight left marks in the ground. It looks like they fell backwards and then scuffled for some time." The elf had by now followed the tracks to a corpse. "I think this is the attacker. The orc has a broken neck, but no sign of cuts so Legolas must have lost his knives."

The elf looked up and saw Sarnor's fearful expression. He smiled gently and reached up to clasp his commander's shoulder, "There is no corpse here. Legolas didn't die. He fought on."

Sarnor nodded and both of them mounted their horses once more still following the ever-scarcer trail of orcs still without any signs of Legolas dead or alive.

When they finally entered a small clearing and found it void of any bodies all of them cursed in disappointment and dismounted so they could search the clearing.

Sarnor stopped from looking in the undergrowth when he suddenly saw something glint. With a frown he moved closer to it and saw that it was a knife, a knife cutting through a green leaf and embedded in the ground below. A green leaf …Greenleaf …Legolas.

Sarnor ran the last steps and kneeled before it. He didn't recognize the knife, but it was small so he guessed that Legolas could have had it in his boot. Bending closer to the leaf he studied it and realized that there were small symbols drawn with black blood on the surface of it.

"Over here." He called absentmindedly as he continued to study the symbols. Immediately the elves that weren't already standing by his side came over. One of them kneeled down and studied the signs as well.

The warriors of Mirkwood had long since invented a system of symbols to give messages about certain situations that couldn't be read by others and wouldn't take long to write, but it was long since Sarnor had seen them in use.

O V X Y

I'm safe. Home. Tracking. Orcs.

"Do you think he wants us to go home?" The elf kneeling beside him asked.

Sarnor nodded and muttered, "I wouldn't doubt it." Then he took the knife out of the leaf and picked both of the items up before standing and handing the leaf over to one of the other elves. "He's telling us that he is safe and that he wants us to go home and not follow him because he's tracking orcs." Sarnor looked up, "I want all of you to return to the halls with the news as he said, but I am going to find him and make sure he makes it back there safely."

"How will you find him Captain?" One of the elves asked.

Sarnor looked around the clearing and his eyes soon landed on hoof prints in the ground. "He rode on Móre." He said, "I can follow his tracks."

The other elves nodded reluctantly and as all of them mounted their horses he bade them farewell and rode in the opposite direction keeping an eye on the ground so he was sure he wouldn't lose the prints. Legolas seemed, despite his nature, to have rode slowly and carefully because there was no dirt kicked up from the prints, he had obviously been afraid of being heard. Sarnor risked picking up his speed though because he wanted to catch up with Legolas.

After about half an hour though he rode into a clearing and abruptly pulled his horse to a halt before he collided with Móre. Móre jumped back and reared at the unexpected rider. He didn't make a sound though and after having made some distance between himself and Sarnor he relaxed once more. Legolas was not there.

Sarnor jumped off his horse and slowly neared Móre. Móre was above all known for his loyalty to Legolas. If Legolas told him to watch over someone he would watch over that person intently and Legolas had trained him to know what to do in any kind of situation like now when there was a need for silence, he was totally silent. Legolas had trained him exceptionally well, but he didn't take orders from anyone other than Legolas. If he told him to run home now Móre would just stare at him.

Sarnor gently ran his hand over Móre's ebony forehead and asked softly, "Easy Móre. Where did your reckless master go?"

Móre threw his head to the right and snorted softly. Sarnor was once more amazed by the stallion's beauty and strength. That was something Legolas and his horse had in common, both of them uncommonly stunning, when Legolas rode Móre he just looked like one who was meant to be riding him.

After gently commanding his horse to stay with Móre in the clearing confident that Móre wasn't going to let it run off, he followed Móre's directions and entered the forest once more. This time he had nothing to go on except the direction so the only things he could hope for was that Legolas hadn't swayed from the path or that Legolas would find him.

Sarnor stiffened when he heard voices ahead of him. Orcs! He was about to reach for his weapons when someone grabbed hold of him from behind holding a hand in front of his mouth and the other around his waist. The person quickly drew him behind a tree.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." The person chuckled, "Although I did have a feeling that you would disregard it."


	36. Here comes the rain

"Legolas!" Sarnor exclaimed, the sound was luckily muffled because Legolas still had his hand in front of his mouth.

"Shh!" Legolas hissed and then stopped talking to listen if the orcs showed any signs of having heard them. He heard nothing out of usual and sighed in relief before removing his hand from Sarnor's mouth. He strongly believed that Sarnor would have realized the need for silence by now.

Sarnor turned his head around and looked at Legolas. He had the hood up on his cloak and it was carefully covering his bright hair and shadowing his face.

Legolas reached out and lifted Sarnor's hood so it was covering his hair as well. Sarnor blushed slightly and raised his hand to touch the hood, probably embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that himself. "How did the fighting go?" Legolas asked quietly.

"We won." Sarnor answered after swallowing. Every time he was with Legolas he felt so young and inexperienced. "There were no casualties, but some were wounded badly."

Legolas nodded and whispered, "Come on." He turned around and grabbed hold of the lowest branch on the tree behind them and heaved himself up. Sarnor followed him and they quietly climbed form tree to tree until the orcs entered their line of vision. It was a small group consisting of ten orcs. They appeared to be arguing over something, but Sarnor didn't now their language so he couldn't say what.

Legolas looked inquiringly at him and when Sarnor nodded in agreement he took his bow from his back and notched an arrow. Sarnor didn't have his bow so he found his sword and moved to another branch in the tree ready to jump down. Legolas aimed and soon let the first arrow flew from its string and kills one of the orcs in the outer circle. Only one orc noticed the death, but before it could voice any warnings an arrow struck it in the throat as well. This time it was noticed and the orcs frantically started finding their weapons. Legolas killed three more before the first arrow from the orcs forced him to drop out of the tree.

Sarnor jumped to the ground as well and ran toward the nearest orc while Legolas fired another arrow.

As Sarnor engaged with another orc he felt a presence behind him and he heard Legolas' warning shout, but couldn't do anything because the orc he was currently fighting wouldn't allow for him to move out of the way. He then heard first a subtle curse from Legolas' direction and then the whoosh of an arrow and the thump of a body hitting the ground behind him. Another one rang out immediately and burrowed itself in the chest of the persistent orc Sarnor was fighting.

Sarnor looked around for more enemies but he realized that the rest was already dead. The only being still standing was Legolas who was currently moving towards him.

"Are you all right?" He asked calmly, "Are you injured?"

Sarnor shook his head, "I am not injured my Prince. Are you sure there are no more orcs in this area?" He looked about him nervously.

_There are no more. _The tree beside Sarnor said causing him to jump in surprise. Legolas chuckled and thanked the tree for the information as well as asking it if it would send a message to the halls that they were heading back now. The tree agreed and soon Legolas could hear the message disappearing in the distance.

Legolas looked at Sarnor and saw that his eyes were locked at a point. He followed the direction and ended at the cut in his arm.

"You're wounded my Prince." Sarnor finally said and neared Legolas.

Legolas huffed, "It's barely bleeding and there are no signs of poison I wouldn't call it a wound."

"What would you call it them?" Sarnor asked and tore the bottom rim of his tunic off and wrapped it around Legolas arm before tying it.

"A scratch." Legolas responded and returned his bow to his back.

"I only heard you curse once during this entire fight…" Sarnor said thoughtfully and looked up at Legolas, "And that was when you saved my life. Did you get this wound by doing this?"

"It is all small wound to pay for someone else's life." Legolas said as he started walking back in the direction of the horses. "At the time I saw what was happening at your end I was fighting an orc. There would be no way for you to evade the sword and there was no way I was going to get over you in time, so I knew I had to grab my bow from my back. As I reached up the orc I was fighting took advantage of my vulnerability and made to cut off my head. I managed to evade it and the blade only cut slightly into my arm. Thereafter I knocked my bow into the side of its head and was free to take the shot that saved you."

"You should never put yourself at risk to save me my Prince!" Sarnor exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the one keeping you alive!"

Legolas turned around and looked intently into Sarnor's eyes causing the elf to stop and jerk. It was clear that Sarnor had been trapped in Legolas' eyes without even being able to read what emotions were running through them. He felt as though Legolas' presence was towering over him.

"On a battlefield everyone try to ensure that their comrades are not lost and as my position as Prince I am used to doing everything I can to help my people, this is what drove me to what I did today. I saw no reason for you to die when I could avoid it with so few consequences." Legolas said calmly, "If you're going to be by my side from now on Sarnor this is something you must know."

Sarnor swallowed thickly and nodded. Immediately the hold Legolas seemed to have over him and the power he had felt all disappeared making him wonder if there had been anything in the first place. Legolas dipped his head slightly before turning around and they started walking once more. When they were within hearing distance of where the horses were Legolas whistled harmoniously and soon after they heard two horses galloping towards them.

Móre was the first to come and he immediately rode up to Legolas and brought his muzzle to his cheek. Legolas smiled and stroked Móre's muzzle at the same time as Sarnor's horse came. His horse showed his happiness too much Sarnor groaned when his horse started galloping endlessly in a circle around him. Sarnor cursed and tried to grab his reigns, but every time he got close the horse would jump away with a neigh that sounded suspiciously like laughter to Sarnor's ears.

Legolas watched with a grin on his lips until Sarnor gave him a long-suffering look and he took pity on the elf. With a chuckle he started murmuring calming words in elvish and neared the horse. As he came closer the horse's speed decreased and he was able to take hold of its bridle and gently stroked its flank while continuing his mumbling.

"Thank you my Prince." Sarnor said sheepishly as Legolas handed him the horse. Legolas smiled and then they were off. It took them just about an hour to reach the palace, by that time rain was starting to fall from the sky once more as if showing its sorrow over the bloodshed in the kingdom of Mirkwood.

O

Ecphen looked over towards the king and sighed before turning away again. Thranduil was stubbornly refusing to sleep after Tharbadon's report.

_Ecphen looked up when he heard noise come from the courtyard. The team was back. He considered for a moment waking Thranduil to tell him but concluded that he would wake up anyway when Legolas came into the room. It wasn't long before footsteps started nearing the room they were in, but when someone knocked on the door Ecphen frowned, Legolas wouldn't have knocked; he would've just walked straight inside. Thranduil woke up from the noise and was the only to eventually allow the elf to enter._

_The door opened and Tharbadon stepped inside looking grave. "My King." He greeted and bowed lowly before walking further in and shutting the door behind him. _

"_Tharbadon." Thranduil responded as he sat up slowly, "You were with the team that rode out with Legolas. Why are you here while he is not?" His tone was probably meant to sound calm, but both Ecphen and Tharbadon heard the fear under his voice. _

_Tharbadon took a deep breath before starting to report. "The orcs have been defeated my King and so far there have been no deaths that I know of. We found to orcs easily enough, but they had been warned of out presence and were ready for us. Everything was in frenzy after the fighting began and none of us really had any overview over the situation, but when we were done we realized that we hadn't seen Prince Legolas since the attack began. The tracks suggest that he was pushed back into the forest by the orcs."_

_Thranduil had rapidly paled during the narrative and by the time Tharbadon had reached the part where he said that he hadn't seen Legolas he had positively lost all the blood in his face. _

_Tharbadon saw this and briefly exchanged a look of concern with Ecphen before ending his report. "Sarnor and five other elves stayed to search for him while I rode back here with the rest and the injured."_

_After that the slightly dazed Thranduil had thanked and dismissed the elf. He had also ordered him to tell him as soon as there was any news of Legolas. When Tharbadon had taken his leave Thranduil had immediately made to get out of the bed. He would've too, if Ecphen hadn't grabbed him and pushed him back onto it. Thranduil was still weak from the fever and blood loss so he could do nothing about it._

"_I have to go out there!" Thranduil said, "He's my son, I have to find him!"_

"_You will not help him like this." Ecphen reasoned, "The only thing you'll achieve is breaking your stiches and give the fever more reason to set within you. As my patient I strongly suggest you stay here, in fact there is no chance that I am going to let you leave. Stay here and wait for news, Sarnor will find Legolas and bring him back to you. Besides if there is anyone suited to survive in that forest it is your son. _

It was clear that Thranduil would only relax once more when Legolas was back even though they had heard reports from the five elves that had returned with Legolas' message and afterwards when the trees had delivered one as well, both saying that he was fine.

Suddenly both Ecphen and Thranduil heard cheers and greetings from the entrance hall. They looked at each other and a smile broke out on both their faces. Legolas was back. Thranduil sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting facing the door.

The warriors had moved from the courtyard and into the halls when it had started raining.

Legolas seemed to be talking to various elves on the way there because it felt like hours went by before he first entered the healing ward and then the room Thranduil was occupying.

Legolas was drenched all over and chuckled over his own state as he entered the room. His wet silvery-white tresses hung limply around his face pushed back behind his ear on one side.

"Ada." Legolas greeted softly with a bow as he walked further into the room.

"You do not have to bow before me my son." Thranduil said.

Something flickered in Legolas' eyes and he smiled sadly, "Old habits die hard." He then looked over at the other person in the room, "Hello Ecphen."

"Nice of you to join us Legolas." Ecphen smiled. "The next time you decide to disappear without a trace please don't do it while your father is injured and I have to force him to stay in bed."

"I apologize." Legolas said as he walked towards the fireplace. He rested his forearm on the mantelpiece and stared into the flames. "It was not my intent."

"You should change clothes." Ecphen said, "If you still have problems heating up, then the water isn't going to help you."

"I know." Legolas said, "But I have to go out there an organize a new way for us to communicate with the scouts when I am done here so it isn't really worth it. The trees stopped delivering messages after the rain came." He looked around at the floor and added, "I'll try not to make too much of a mess."

"It doesn't matter." Ecphen said and stepped closer to Legolas, "Are you wounded?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" Ecphen arched an eyebrow and looked Legolas over. He soon noticed the piece of clothing wrapped around his arm and reached out to unbind it. The cloth was wet with both rain and blood.

Legolas glanced at his arm. "One of their swords nicked my arm, but I do not think it needs any excessive treatment, perhaps a few stitches."

Ecphen uncovered the wound, "It certainly needs to be cleaned. You should have tried to protect it from the rain."

"With what?" Legolas smiled, "It's pouring out there."

Ecphen clicked his tongue obviously not satisfied, but still seeing Legolas' point. "I'll take care of it and see if I can pack it into so many bandages that the rain will have no chance to reach it." He walked towards his herb table, "You can tell us what happened while I take care of it."

Legolas nodded and stared into the flames before starting to tell what had happened since he had left Mirkwood.

_Sighing in frustration Legolas parried another sword, not noticing as a shadow crept up behind him. _

_As soon as Legolas drove his knives through the orc in front of him he felt a presence behind him that had previously been hidden by the other orc's. There was time for him to evade though as the next second he felt arms lock around his torso and pull him backwards. He was forced to let go of the blades that were still imbedded within the other orc as they toppled back and onto the ground. Immediately he started struggling against the grip slamming his head back satisfied to hear grunts of pain. _

_He got out of the grip, but before he had risen completely he was grabbed again and pulled backwards. This time they rolled each struggling not to let the other one get on top. Legolas could vaguely see as the other orcs were starting to get closer to them and he knew that he had to end it soon or he wouldn't be able to get to his weapons before the next attack. _

_His slight inattention allowed for the orc to get to upper hand and restrain Legolas. Legolas cursed inwardly when it got a grip of his hands and pressed them against the ground. _

_Legolas grinned at the orc and watched as its expression changed from hate to confusion. "I never imagined myself being in this position with a male, much less an orc." He said it in common tongue figuring that there was more likelihood of the orc understanding him. The orcs eyes widened and Legolas used its obvious shock to force it upwards slightly so he would bend his legs under him and kick it in the chest. The orc stumbled backwards and Legolas followed, quickly reaching the orc's neck and twisting it. _

_Without waiting Legolas got up from the ground and threw himself towards his weapons grabbing them just as he rolled out of the fall and coming up to face the enemies that had whirled around when he had jumped. _

"_Let's finish this!" Legolas shouted at them and fought and fought and fought. _

_Vaguely he knew that he was getting further and further away from the starting point but he concluded that more than his share of orcs had followed him this way either aware of who he was or not. The best service he could give to the elves in his team was to defeat them. _

_At last it seemed as though the amount of orcs shrunk and soon there was only one left. Legolas quickly felled the orc and looked around the clearing breathing heavily. He really shouldn't be doing this… He thought as he sat down for a moment on the ground and regained his bearings. _

_Even though he hadn't called, Móre soon trotted out of the forest and up to him. He gently moved his head down to Legolas' and puffed his cheek. Legolas chuckled and stroked his muzzle while murmuring to him soothingly. _

'_There are orcs an hour away from here.' One of the trees suddenly said. 'A group of ten, independent of the others.'_

_Legolas looked up at the tree and nodded slowly. He considered it for a moment, vary to leave his team behind without knowing the outcome of the fight, but also knowing that it would be safest if those orcs were destroyed immediately for they could have seen or heard of the fight. _

_Making a decision Legolas picked up a large green leaf beside him and wiped his finger over his knife to stain it with black orc blood. He carefully drew four shapes into the leaf and imbedded his knife in it and the ground. Then he rode off._

"We made it here after an hour of riding, half of it in rain." Legolas finished. He watched as Ecphen tied endless strips of bandages around his arm, true to his word of trying to shield it from the rain. Legolas looked over to his father and shook off his own miserable feelings of coldness, wetness and tiredness as he looked into the exhausted eyes of Thranduil.

When Ecphen finished the last knot Legolas walked over to his father and placed his palms of either side of Thranduil's face. A flinch speed through Thranduil's eyes and Legolas removed his hands once more cursing silently for not thinking about how cold his hands probably were. Before he hands were all the way down Thranduil took them in his own holding them between his hands and occasionally blowing warm air on them to warm them up.

Legolas smiled, "I remember you doing that when I was an elfling." He gently pulled his hands away from Thranduil's and looked at him, "I need to go now. Rest some more Ada."

After seeing his father's nod Legolas turned around and exited the room. He walked through the halls heading for the entrance while bringing his hood up hoping that it could ward off at least some of the rain.

At the entrance Sarnor who had been sitting with three friends at the entrance when he had come joined him. He had asked about what Legolas was doing and when gaining he answer had insisted that he would help thereby leaving his friends behind and once more travelling out into the rain.

Legolas was met with an odd feeling when he stepped out of the doors. The storm was still raging around them and the trees were completely silent like they had delved into themselves to escape from the water. The storm had grown since he had last been out here and Legolas knew that neither the extra bandage nor his cloak would keep any part of him from being completely and utterly soaked.

"I don't think it's possible getting any messages sent from the scouts in this weather!" Legolas half shouted to Sarnor, "Moreover it's dangerous for them to be out there! We need to pull them back!"

"How?" Sarnor shouted back. "You just said yourself that there was no way of getting messages to them! Have the last group of orcs already passed the four-hour line?"

"I don't know!" Legolas answered, "We haven't heard anything from them for some time and before that it was messages from the outer trees that came to us, not those of the scouts themselves! We can hope that the rain will stop them as well, if not then we'll have to do this battle closer to home!"

"That still doesn't answer how we get them back!"

"I can't ride out after them it would take too much time!" Legolas responded, "The scouts that have already been there know their positions, they would be able to find them quickly! We also need to set a new perimeter, closer to home so it's easier to get messages through!"

"I will gather the scouts and send them out!" Sarnor shouted as he brought his hand up to shield him face as the wind blew the rain roughly at them.

Legolas nodded, "Tell them to be careful! I'll go to the stables and see if everything is as it should be with this blasted weather!"

They parted, Sarnor quickly running back towards the halls and Legolas hurrying towards the stable also wanting to be out of the rain as soon as possible.


	37. The final wave

When he reached the building he hurried inside and closed the door tightly behind him. He turned around and pulled back his hood before looking through the building. The horses had been locked into separate booths instead of roaming freely like they used to. The storm had probably frightened them and therefore they had been separated so they wouldn't hurt themselves or the other horses. There were several horses moving around agitatedly, some even seemed to be on a higher level of distress.

The stable master was there also with his son. They had not noticed his arrival because they were frantically trying to cover a hole in the roof that allowed for the water to fall into the stable. He walked closer to the ladder that had allowed for them to climb onto the wooden beam they were currently standing on.

"Do you need an extra hand?" He asked.

Both of the elves jerked and looked down at him. The stable master was the first to recover and he smiled at Legolas, "I think we have this under control my prince. There seem to be holes in this roof I had never noticed before, but I plan to give it a thorough check when the storm is over. If it were not too much trouble I would ask if you could try and calm the horses instead. I have been trying since the storm begun, but they won't listen to me. Perhaps you will have more luck."

Legolas nodded and answered solemnly, "It is no wonder they are frightened. I have not seen a storm of this magnitude for centuries. It is almost as if the sky is mourning the lives we have lost. I will see if I can soothe them."

Legolas walked firstly over the Móre's booth and gently stroked his muzzle when he stuck his head through the bars. "I will great you afterwards."

He walked over to the booth where he could hear the most commotion from within. He gently opened the door just enough so he could slip in. The grey mare inside was trotting endlessly around the booth with her sides heaving from the effort of drawing breath. Legolas gently walked forward and grabbed her bridle. The horse reared and whinnied trying to get away but as Legolas began singing softly she gradually calmed enough for him to move forward and run his hand down her neck. The mare slowly calmed down completely and he considered his job done so he moved to another booth still singing.

As soon as the stable was completely silent Legolas, after talking some with the two elves, moved over to Móre's booth and walked inside. Móre immediately trotted up to him and laid his head against Legolas' cheek. Legolas smiled and ran his hand through his mane.

Here was one he had to hide nothing from. Móre could tell no one and he could say nothing, he could just stand there offering his companionship silently. This was something Legolas had used many times over the years. He had often come to the stables merely to stay with Móre.

Legolas allowed himself to acknowledge what his body was feeling and that his hands were shaking slightly. He was frozen through and was beginning to wonder if he would ever get warm again. It was not natural for him to feel the cold, it was not natural for elves to feel cold and he didn't exactly know if he was frightened by it. It seemed like his body was failing…

Legolas slowly sat down in the booth placed his hands under his arms to try and get some warmth into them. Móre slowly kneeled down beside him so Legolas moved closer to the warmth he provided. He laid his head on Móre's back and absentmindedly ran his hand over his ebony hair. Móre looked back at him and nuzzled him gently on the forehead.

Legolas closed his eyes and soon would have dozed off if Móre hadn't nudged his shoulder. While shaking his head clear of the tiredness he ran his fingers through Móre's mane and said, "We should go." He stood up and waited for Móre to do the same then he walked out of the booth and held the gate open for his horse. The stable master and his son were immediately rushing to place a saddle and reins on the horse.

When they were done Legolas thanked them and told them that if anyone should ask where he was they should tell them that he was taking a round around the halls. Then he led Móre outside into the rain and mounted him before steering him in the right direction and silently urging him onwards. They galloped as fast as possible with the sodden ground and quickly made it into the forest. Legolas rode on high alert and snapped his head around at any sound. He scouted for spots to place the guards of the new one-hour radius perimeter while making sure no orcs were there. He had estimated the large group's arrival at sometime tomorrow based on the trees' reports, and that would be if they travelled extraordinarily fast.

He came across many dead orcs in the forest. Normally they would have piled the carcasses and burned them, but this time they hadn't had the time or strength. They would do it when the final battle had been fought and hopefully won.

Legolas sighed thinking about all the things he would have to do when the fighting was over. He would have to organize groups to collect orcs, make sure none are left, find out where they came from, one to the old dungeons to see if they could retrieve the bodies of the two from Urion's group and one to figure out what had happened to the group that had followed the tracks that Halben had found weeks ago. Along with that Elrond, Celebrian and Elladan and Elrohir were coming and he needed to send a message to Gwaur's home to say that it was safe to come back. Hopefully his father would be well enough to take care of the counsel meetings…

Without warning Móre stopped roughly, nearly sending Legolas off his back and onto the ground. Móre shook his head agitatedly from side to side.

"What is it?" Legolas bent forward and whispered into Móre's ear.

Just then a high-pitched elven scream ran through the forest. Legolas felt a chill run through him over the sound and quickly jammed his knees into Móre's sides forcing him into a fast gallop. As they came closer to the place the scream had come from the sounds of orcs reached them. Legolas reached up and took his bow from his back and notched an arrow.

They soon rode into a clearing filled with orcs; two of them were currently restraining an elf, one of the scouts, by the outskirts of their army. They seemed to have been interrogating him before Legolas rode in and made them all lose focus. Without giving them time to regain their wits Legolas drew back the string of his bow and let the first arrow hit one of the orcs holding the scouts. Almost without pause he let the next fly and hit the other. By that time to was close enough to inside the period of a couple of seconds lock his arm with the elf's and thereby helped the scout swing up behind him and then steer Móre in the direction of the halls. Chaos erupted in the orcs' ranks and they quickly started firing arrows after them.

Legolas could feel the scout trembling against his back. One of his arms was locked with a vice-like grip around his waist and the other was cradled to his chest. From what Legolas had seen he believed that one of his arms had been broken. He had no time to think about this now though as the orcs were relentlessly pursuing them, running at top speed. Arrows kept flying past them.

Without warning Legolas felt himself being flung forward as one pounded into his back right bellow the shoulder, an inch from the scout's head. The scout cried out in shock and moved forward with Legolas since he was still holding his waist. Legolas groaned through gritted teeth and breathed deeply before reaching back and tearing the arrow out and after checking it for poison flinging it with a disgusted look in his eyes into the forest.

"Ride Móre! Show us the meaning of haste!"

Móre immediately speed up and gradually the orcs were left behind. After some time Legolas dared speed down a little from the potentially lethal speed they were going. Legolas looked around and came to the sinking realization that they were only one hour from the halls… How in the name of the Valar had the main group of orcs managed to sneak up on them like this? According to the trees they were first supposed to be here in more than twenty hours! The trees… Realization hit Legolas like a hammer. How could he have been so stupid as to trust the words of trees that were so far out? They had without a doubt turned to darkness and had aided the orcs in their attempt to catch them unawares by giving false information. Legolas cursed silently.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked, turning his head around as much as possible without pulling his wound too much.

"Yes my Prince." The scout answered tightly, "Although I believe that my arm is broken." The scout's eyes wandered from a point on the ground to the ever-growing patch of blood under Legolas' shoulder blade, which was effectively hidden by the darkness of Legolas' cloak. "Prince Legolas you are bleeding."

"It's all right, the arrow didn't hit anything vital." Legolas responded without anything in his voice giving away any pain. He would be damned if he allowed any of his body's damage to stand in his way and therefore he was currently pushing down both pain, coldness, exhaustion and weakness. His people needed to be warned and quickly. By the time he was back at the halls the orcs would only be about half an hour behind him, maybe even less…

The trees were still closed off and the rain falling endlessly from the sky. It was a very solemn and despairing day to be fighting on. At the moment it even seemed like they couldn't win… he had seen how many orcs had been in that clearing and he didn't have nearly enough elves to take this fight leisurely. The orcs could _not _be allowed to enter their home!

"My Prince… The orcs they were asking me how to get into the halls."

"Did you tell them anything?" Legolas asked gently not really surprised.

"I told them that the entrance was back the way they came." The scout chuckled and then winced when his broken arm pressed against Legolas' back.

"I take it they didn't believe you?" Legolas smiled.

"Unfortunately not."

Legolas urged Móre to go faster once more wanting to get to the halls quickly, but still having to take in account the level of pain his passenger was feeling. It wasn't pleasant riding a horse with a broken arm, the jolts constantly made the pain flare up. He could feel when the elf tensed.

The journey back to the halls seemed to go immensely slow for the two elves, but after an hours riding they found themselves bolting into the courtyard. Legolas immediately shouted to the two guards standing on either side of the main entrance, "The orcs are less than half an hour away from here! Spread the word and summon the warriors!"

The next half hour could only be described as total and utterly chaos. The short and unexpected warning had given them very little time to prepare and since there was no time to meet the orcs at another point the fight would have the be fought there, on the grounds, close to the halls.

Leaving Sarnor, Tharbadon and Urion temporarily in charge of the warriors Legolas ran inside. He took the stairs in the entrance two steps at a time and at last reached the dining hall. Almost all the healers were running around in there getting ready for more wounded. One of the healers immediately diverted his attention to the prince.

Legolas immediately started talking, "I am going to leave this part of the halls open so we can transfer wounded in here during the fight, but the doors leading to the four wings will be closed off. This will leave you slightly more vulnerable, but there if we want to save as many wounded as possible…"

The healer nodded understanding and smiled to the prince.

"Two should be placed by the entrance to take the wounded to the dining halls. If even one orc manages to get in here then barricade the entrance."

"But that will lead you with no way into the halls if this fight goes awry." The healer protested.

"I know. If everything's is completely hopeless and you have barricaded the entrance then we will try to make it to the old barrack. There is a passageway there that leads us into the halls."

At that moment a horn blast tore through the chaos and everyone stilled for a second before continuing even more frantically than before. Legolas closed his eyes for a second saying a prayer and then he turned. He was about run outside once more when he heard his father call his name. Legolas snapped his eyes to the entrance to the healing wing and saw Thranduil standing there, leaning against the doorframe and Ecphen standing beside him, both of them looked serious and concerned.

After a few long and fast strides Legolas was by their side. "Ada you need to go to your room in the royal wing. I am leaving this part of the halls open so you'll be safer there. Can you close the entrance to the four wings?"

"Of course I can close them, but I am going to stay here."

Legolas looked at Ecphen, "Get him to his room." He looked back at his father and said, "I am sorry father, but Mirkwood needs you to stay alive." He moved forward and hugged Thranduil shortly. Thranduil had barely placed his own arms around Legolas before he pulled away once more.

"I need to go."

"Be careful." Thranduil begged.

Legolas nodded and ran towards the entrance. It was first now that Thranduil realized that his sleeve was wet and he looked down. His eyes widened drastically and blood washed out of his face when he saw that it was blood that had soaked his sleeve. Ecphen saw it as well and cursed violently inside himself before taking Thranduil's arm and steering him towards the wings. They closed off the entrance and then headed towards the royal wing.

O

When Legolas burst outside the orcs were already entering the grounds. He ran through the ranks while drawing his weapons until he was at the front with Sarnor, Tharbadon and Urion.

"You ready my Prince?" Urion asked with a smile.

"Always." Legolas smirked back.

The four of them watched as the orcs ran onto the grounds watching them step-by-step, waiting for them to come within range for the archer. Legolas took out his bow and notched an arrow.

"Ready." He called.

The orcs neared the invisible line.

"Hold your fire…"

They came closer and closer. There!

"FIRE!"

Immediately the sounds of over a hundred arrows being released sounded through the grounds and only seconds later the first orcs fell.

The surviving orcs continued to run towards them.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Finally Legolas switched his bow for his knives and shouted, "CHARGE!"

The two armies ran towards each other and met in the middle of the field and the battle broke out. Immediately clashes of metal against metal and cries of pain ran through the clearing …sounds of war and suffering. The smell of blood was in the air immediately after the first of it had been spilt.

Sarnor kept close to Legolas this time, not wanting to lose him once more. They fought the enemies side-by-side, back-to-back, keeping an eye out for each other as they continued to hack, slash, cut and kill.

Legolas fell into his usual dance as he wielded his twin knives with deadly precision flourishing them about expertly and taking down orc after orc after orc. The wound under his shoulder was giving him some trouble in terms of pain. He had opened it completely again almost after fighting with the first orc and he knew that he was only opening it further with each stroke, but there was no time to think about it now. He was already counting new injuries as he went along wondering what Ecphen would think if he started having a competition with himself about gaining as many injuries as possible. Ecphen would most likely have a fit, or else he would just be calm and say that he had stopped getting surprised. At the moment he had unfortunately been injured more than a handful times, but it was mostly cuts and bruises, nothing serious. He hadn't reckoned he would come out without any when the amount of orcs was as large as it was.

Legolas parried a sword and continued to parry it until he found an opening in the orc's defense that allowed him to step forward and run one of his knives through its heart. Almost immediately after he dunked under a sword and ran his knives along the side of a new orc and when the orc fell to its knees with a grunt Legolas drew one of his blades over its neck while parrying another onslaught by the next orc.

Time seemed to slow down to the point were one second seemed to last a minute as his senses amplified. One pause between two orcs would give him time to look around and assess the situation, carefully following the fights outcome so he would immediately if he needed to change tactic. He saw Sarnor fighting with two orcs one on either side of him so he reached into his belt, drew out his throwing knife and quickly threw it into the back of one of them before turning back to his own enemies.

The rain was still pouring down and it was causing the ground under his feet to turn to mud. Legolas used this to his advantage though and found that it helped him spin with greater speed while the orcs often slipped in it.

Legolas looked up once more after driving his knife through an orc's chest and saw Tharbadon get stabbed in the side, as he was watching though another elf ran forward and first finished the orc and thereafter got Tharbadon to his feet and started helping him back towards the halls. The doors were still open and Legolas could faintly see healers taking to wounded by the doors and leading them into the dining hall apparently no orcs had made it in.

Legolas threw himself to the ground and rolled under the two swords coming at him from opposite directions. He managed to get a good look at him enemies before pushing himself up once more and catch each of their swords on his twin knives as they came at him once more. These two orcs were determined on killing him and they came at him with all they had forcing him to edge backwards. One of them managed to graze his cheek and Legolas felt the warmth of blood slowly making it down from the cut. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone draw a bow and in the next second the orc to his right toppled forward with an arrow in its back. Legolas proceeded to move forwards and begin pushing the other one back as he shifted from defense to offense. Soon the orc found itself without a head and fell lifeless to the ground.

Legolas looked up once more and with a jolt realized that he couldn't see Sarnor anywhere. Cursing inwardly he began moving to the place he had last seen him while slaying the orcs in his path. He soon saw Sarnor lying on the ground with two bolts from a crossbow still inside him, one in his thigh and the other in his stomach. Legolas saw that Sarnor was still conscious and quickly bent down to grab his arm and place it around his shoulders before hauling him up from the ground. Sarnor moaned and would have probably fallen back down without Legolas' support. Legolas didn't have the time to allow Sarnor to recover so he quickly began dragging him towards the halls.

When they stepped inside there were no healers waiting by the entrance. Instead after walking a bit into the halls they found the dead body of an orc. Legolas cursed and set up their pace until they came to the dining hall. He heard chaotic sounds from inside both those form wounded but also from fighting. Quickly he entered and upon seeing a single orc inside, currently one of the healers was fighting it, Legolas snarled and threw his knife with deadly precision into the orc's back where its heart was.

The healer jerked his head up to look at Legolas with relief obvious in his widened eyes. It had been clear that the healer hadn't been trained to fight, but he had been holding his own well enough with that taken into account.

Legolas dragged Sarnor over to one of the empty mattresses along the wall; all the field beds were already full. After clasping his shoulder quickly, Legolas let the healers take care of him. As he as about to tell one of the other healers to barricade the entrance he heard unwanted sounds coming from further down the halls. With a curse Legolas tore out of the room and met the first orc at the top of the stairs. He slid his knife over the orc's throat and kicked him so he toppled down the stairs once more, fortunately hitting one of the other orcs on his way down. Legolas ran down the first few steps and fought the next orc, following this pattern all the way down the stairs growing ever more frustrated as they kept coming into his home.

"GET OUT!" Legolas bellowed and his aura erupted with a blast sending the first few orcs to the ground. He threw his knives into them and as he ran past after the orcs that were suddenly fleeing from him he pulled them out once more. "GET OUT!" He yelled once more and made another blast, he found it easier to wield his power when he was angry.

He followed the orcs and drove them out until he was beside the entrance and all of them were gone, either dead or fled. Upon reaching it Legolas staggered and would have probably fallen to his knees if a hand hadn't reached out and supported him. Legolas looked back and saw the elf that had held back the orc in the dining hall apparently he had followed him.

Legolas shook his head and blinked as he regained his bearings. At the moment he had done it he hadn't thought about how releasing his energy in form of his aura would affect him afterwards. He managed to rid himself of the lightheaded feeling and soon straightened out.

"Perhaps you should stay here instead my Prince." The healer said worriedly.

Legolas shook his head. "Barricade the entrance." Legolas was about to walk out of the door when he heard the answer.

"No."

He turned around and stared at the healer who was standing there with a determined but also a little anxious look in his eyes. Before Legolas could say anything the healer continued.

"I know that you want to close the doors to protect us in here, but we are willing to risk it so we can help as many as possible, we are not as defenseless as you seem to believe we are. I know that we have limited time to discus this so please just trust me. If anything happens I will take responsibility for it."

Legolas ground his teeth together, but finally conceded, "Fine, but the responsibility is mine."

Legolas turned around and ran out of the door. He quickly scanned the battle and saw with horror that they had been pushed back slightly. Legolas cursed silently while musing over how many times he had done that the last couple of days.

Some elves were rather close to the entrance so he called out to them, "Make a formation around the entrance! Allow no orcs to enter our homes!" The elves quickly nodded and retreated to stand before the doors.

Legolas looked at the battle once more and with a growl set into a run.

"For our home!" He shouted as he ran thought his warriors.

"For our people!" He watched as the elves around him gained more determined and ferocious expressions.

"For the end to this damned rain!" Legolas quickly killed the orcs that stepped up before him.

"For rest! Sleep! Peace!" Legolas was steadily nearing the front line and while flinging himself into the line of orcs he shouted louder than everything else.

"WE FIGHT!" He swirled around killing three orcs in succession. "Send them back to the hole they climbed out of!" He engaged in another fight and also quickly killed this orc. "WE FIGHT! WE SHOW THEM NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE US!"

Legolas soon found himself before the leader of the opposing army. The two of them snarled at each other before quickly making the first attack. Legolas soon lost himself in a series of parries, strokes and blows as the fight seemed to last forever neither of them wanting the give in to the other. The orc managed to spin his sword around one of Legolas' knives and force it from his hand and up into the air, but Legolas jumped and caught it once more. The orc not expecting this had no way to prepare for the next part where Legolas used gravity to cut the orc from shoulder to hip on his way down. The orc staggered but before it could fall to the ground Legolas grabbed its armor and yanked it forward onto one of his outstretched knives. Then he threw the body from him in disgust and killed the orc who had watched in both shock and horror as Legolas had killed its leader.

Urion joined in beside him and after nodding to each other in greeting they stood side-by-side and faced the onslaught.

After an hour Legolas found himself standing still amidst destruction watching the scenes unfold around him as the last orcs were killed and cheers erupted from all around him without the sounds ever really reaching his ears and his mind. He could hear his heart pound in his ears, but little else than that was able to make it to him undistorted. They had won. His people were safe. Legolas also noted with a feeling of disbelief that the rain had stopped. It had just …stopped. Odd… Strange… Weird… As suddenly as it had come, now it was gone. Perhaps the orcs had summoned it…

Legolas didn't hear a voice call his name but he felt as hands suddenly grabbed his arms and he could see as Urion's face appeared before him changing almost comically from completely joyous to utterly concerned and frightened. Legolas did the only thing his body really had the strength to at the moment. He sunk to the ground. Urion kneeled beside him and shouted something. Legolas tried to read his lips and came to the conclusion that it was most likely his name that had passed Urion's lips. Legolas tried to answer but he suddenly couldn't wrap his tongue around any words as his body was slowly drained. His vision darkened and he fell into the awaiting oblivion.


	38. A long awaited arrival

Urion caught Legolas as he pitched forward unconscious and quickly felt his pulse before scooping him up into his arms. His heart rate was too slow for his liking and Urion immediately hurried towards the halls. The elves that saw him quickly changed expression from joy to horror when they saw their prince. Many cried out in denial, but Urion paid them no heed as he concentrated on getting Legolas to the hands of a healer as quickly as possible.

As he stepped into the halls one of the healers saw them and visibly paled before leading Urion towards the healing instead of the dining hall and gestured for him to place Legolas in the room reserved for the royal family. Urion placed Legolas on the second bed because he knew that Thranduil had been lying on the first before the fight.

"I will go get Ecphen and King Thranduil." Urion said to the healer when he started to examine Legolas. The healer nodded so Urion tore out of the room and into the hall once more. He quickly made his way to the entrance to the wings and when finding it closed he pounded on the door until someone opened it from the inside and then he ran on. He first stopped when he stood before the king's room and there he brought his hand up to knock on it.

The door quickly flew up and Thranduil stood before him with an anxious expression. Ecphen was also just behind him.

"The battle is over." Urion said after finding his tongue. "We won, but Prince Legolas collapsed just afterwards. I have brought him to the healing wing and a healer is currently with him."

The words had barely left his mouth before Thranduil was moving towards the healing wing with Ecphen close behind him. Urion hurried up to them and followed them back the way he had come.

Thranduil burst into the room and upon seeing Legolas unconscious and completely pallid a distressed sound left him and he quickly ran forward to gather Legolas in his arms. The healer had taken Legolas' outer clothes off him along with his weapons but he hadn't made it further before Thranduil had come.

The healer sent pleading eyes to Ecphen and Ecphen sighed before walking up and placing his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "You need to allow us to take care of him my King."

After some seconds Thranduil nodded. He kissed Legolas' forehead before loosening his arms stepping away from the bed. Urion walked forward and gently steered Thranduil into the chair by Legolas' bedside as Ecphen and the other healer took the rest of Legolas' clothes off him. They noticed with distress the large patch of blood visible on the back of Legolas' white undershirt and after another glance at his darker tunic and cloak they noticed that they had also been stained, but their color had hidden the fact. They quickly found the source, an arrow wound in Legolas' back just under the shoulder blade. Though it hadn't hit something vital the wound had bled a lot. They took care of the wound in silence.

"Ecphen he is freezing." The other healer said hushed so the others wouldn't hear it, "The loss of blood wouldn't have resulted in such a great drop in temperature."

When the healer saw Ecphen's hesitation he said, "You don't have to tell me. As long as you're aware of it it's fine. We should get him warmed up though."

Ecphen nodded and smiled gratefully. The healer went around the room while Ecphen took care of Legolas' other injuries. He found a towel and then proceeded to toss it to Ecphen so he could dry the Prince. Legolas had been absolutely soaked after being in the rain for hours.

He then found some clothes and placed it on another bed in the room that was dry and lit a fire in the fireplace.

When Ecphen was done with the injuries he carried Legolas over to the other bed and dressed him in the set of loose fitting leggings and a soft cream shirt, it made Legolas look even more pale than he already did. Without delay Ecphen spread two sets of covers over Legolas' form and tucked them in around him. It worried him that Legolas hadn't regained consciousness during their ministrations.

Thranduil moved from the chair he was sitting in to the one beside the bed they had moved Legolas to and leaned forward to run his hand over Legolas' hair. He studied the cut on Legolas' cheek. Ecphen had cleaned it, but he hadn't covered it with anything saying that it would most likely heal rather quickly.

With an enormous amount of effort Thranduil tore his eyes from his son and looked at Urion. "Tell me of the fight."

Urion stepped forward and reported everything that he knew. When he was done Thranduil asked, "With Sarnor and Tharbadon with the healers would you mind taking control of the situation? The last wounded need to be gathered as well as the dead. The orcs' corpses should also be gathered and burnt."

Urion inclined his head, "Of course my King. I will make sure everything is in order."

When Urion was about to leave Thranduil added, "And Urion." Urion turned around. "Thank you for bringing Legolas back."

"It was nothing my King." Urion smiled and then went to do the King's bidding. The other healer also walked out with him leaving Ecphen alone with Thranduil and Legolas.

After half an hour Ecphen touched Legolas' cheek and was dismayed to find that it was still just as cold. Thranduil seeing Ecphen's frown hurriedly placed his hand on Legolas' other cheek and looked panicked at Ecphen. "He isn't warming up."

Ecphen nodded. "He was frozen through. It will probably take some time for him to gain some warmth but I was hoping to have seen a change by now. Perhaps a warm bath would help, I have no doubt he would also relish being clean when he wakes up. Are you up for it?"

Thranduil nodded and they proceeded to bathe him and redress his wounds. Soon Legolas was lying in bed once more with four covers over him this time.

When another hour went by and there was still only minimal change to his temperature Thranduil climbed into the bed as well and drew his son close. Quickly he fell asleep as well with his son safely tucked against his chest. Ecphen continued to monitor both of them as they slept. He hadn't lost him concern for Thranduil yet even if most of it was now directed at Legolas instead.

Five hours passed before Legolas moved for the first time. Thranduil's eyes immediately lost their glazed look and he watched as the being in his arms slowly inched towards wakefulness. Legolas moaned softly and moved closer to Thranduil's warmth as he started shivering. Thranduil smiled and held Legolas closer.

Finally Legolas' eyes fluttered up. For a moment they had a slightly dazed look but then he looked upwards from the point on Thranduil's chest to his eyes. Thranduil smiled and reached up to gently run his hand over Legolas cheek and over his hair tucking it in behind his ear. Legolas closed his eyes at the touch, but then opened them and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Thranduil looked to Ecphen. He wasn't sure because he had fallen asleep. Ecphen stepped up and answered, "Five hours. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine..." Legolas answered to no one's surprise. "Five hours?"

"Don't worry I put Urion in charge of everything and since I haven't heard any complaints yet I think he is doing relatively well." Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and laid his head down on the pillow once more. He started blinking sluggishly on the verge of falling asleep once more.

"Can you stay awake for a while longer my Prince?" Ecphen asked, "I want you to dink something strengthening first."

Legolas nodded so Ecphen immediately rushed to make the tea. Every time Legolas' eyes would drop closed Thranduil would run his hand over his cheek and his eyes would open once more. Finally Ecphen came over with the tea and after Legolas had drunk it Thranduil kissed his forehead and said, "Go to sleep Greenleaf."

Thranduil felt almost giddy about showing his love to Legolas and holding his son after years of deriving himself of it. What Thranduil was happiest about though, was that Legolas allowed for him to do this. He watched with a smile on his lips as Legolas' eyes slid closed and his breathing deepened once more.

"You should sleep some more as well, it would do you good." Ecphen said, "I will go see if my skills are needed in the dining hall."

Thranduil nodded and soon he was drifting to sleep beside his son.

O

_There was nothing he could do as the poison was roughly forced into his mouth and into his system. Immediately mind-wrecking pain began spreading inside him, but there was nothing he could do as it continued to destroy him. He tried to move away from it, he tried to scream, he tried to clench his fists …nothing worked. The fire continued to consume him effortlessly and painfully. _

_Suddenly a figure appeared before him. Aewon… Legolas reached his hand towards him in a plea of help but it was roughly kicked away._

"_It's all your fault!" Aewon shouted though it was his father's voice that came out of his mouth. He kicked Legolas in the chest. "How dare you betray me?!" He punched him in the stomach. Legolas couldn't even curl in on himself to ward off the attacks as the poison continued its hold on him. _

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Legolas bolted up breathing heavily. His eyes were widened and a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. Almost immediately someone sat up beside him and arms encircled him. He trembled against his father's chest.

"It was just a dream." Thranduil murmured soothingly, "It was just a dream…"

Slowly Legolas' trembling subsided and his breathing became steady, but he continued to look straightforward. Thranduil placed his fingers under Legolas' chin and slowly turned his head. He found though when he was looking into Legolas' eyes that he couldn't read them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thranduil asked after a moment's hesitation.

Legolas smiled gently and shook his head, "It was just a dream. Although painful when asleep, it doesn't mean anything now. It was just distorted and mixed old memories."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly and loosened his arms around Legolas. Legolas swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly got to his feet. He flexed his wounded shoulder with a grimace and after turning it a few times he was able to move it more smoothly.

"The arrow wound." Thranduil said, "You got it before the fight?"

Legolas turned around and arched his eyebrow at Thranduil, "How did you know?"

"After you hugged me I had a patch of blood on my sleeve. You should have let Ecphen take care of it before the fight. Both of us were worried about you."

"I was out scouting the forest to find new positions for scouts, but an hour out I heard an elven scream." Legolas said as he went to the drawer and took out a set of spare clothes he had placed there some time ago so he didn't have to wander through the halls in nightclothes. "I turned Móre towards the sound and we rode into the clearing where the orcs were. They had captured one of the scouts I had sent out. I managed to get him out of there, but was shot during our escape."

Legolas pulled on the new set of leggings and then pulled his loose shirt off. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and arms covering his arrow wound and several other cuts he had gained during the fight. The cut on his cheek had been left uncovered and was by now scabbed over. Then he dressed in another undershirt and a tunic before throwing his cloak over his shoulders and strapping his dagger around his waist. He looked himself in the mirror and quickly braided his hair out of his face.

He then looked up at his father who had gotten up as well; he was already in his usual clothes.

"You check the situation inside, I check the situation outside?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Deal." Thranduil said, "What if we meet Ecphen?"

"We deny everything."

Thranduil grimaced, "I hope he finds you first."

"He'll kill me no matter what." Legolas winced.

"How long time do you think has passed since the fight?" Thranduil asked as they walked out into the hall.

Legolas looked around while saying, "You're the one who's supposed to know that. I was unconscious most of the time." He saw a servant close by and walked up to him. "Excuse me, but would you mind informing me of how long time it has been since the fight ended?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"My Prince!" The servant exclaimed since Legolas had pretty much snuck up on him. He turned around to face Legolas and smiled at him, "You're awake. It has been seven hours since the fight."

Legolas glanced over at his father to see if he had heard it. Thranduil nodded and headed down the hall towards the wings. Legolas reckoned that he was going to the eastern wing were the civilians were at the moment.

He turned back to the servant and thanked him before walking towards the main entrance. He got similar meetings throughout the corridors but the largest reaction came when he stepped into the courtyard and suddenly found himself in the middle of the warriors that had fought beside him. Most cheered, others came with exclamations of relief and some walked up to him and clapped him on the back, which was starting to get on his nerves when Urion intervened because half of them seemed determined to hit his wound, although unintentional it still hurt.

"Oi lay off him a little!" Urion laughed and steered Legolas away from the gathering. "You'll end up finishing the orcs' job."

Legolas looked around the courtyard and although seeing the destruction caused by the fight he could also see that the orcs' bodies were gone and most likely burned. The table he had used before was once more set up in the courtyard and this was where Urion led him.

"What's the count Urion?" Legolas asked somberly.

Urion sighed and sat down beside Legolas. "Fifteen elves died in this battle and one died from the previous one from his injuries during the fight. With the four we had from the first encounter we have a count of twenty and many more wounded. We were fortunate not to have lost more, but still…"

Legolas nodded and breathed deeply before asking, "I understand that seven hours have passed since the end of the battle. What have you been doing?"

"You mean after bringing you unconscious to the healing wing?" Urion asked briskly.

Legolas gazed at him, "I apologize. I seem to have frightened you by collapsing without a warning just as I told you I wouldn't do."

"You promised me." Urion growled, "You promised me that you wouldn't collapse. You said that you knew your body well."

"I do know my body well." Legolas said calmly, "And I was fully aware that at that time I couldn't escape from collapsing after the fight was over and adrenalin left me. The most important thing is that we won the fight. When I made you the promise I was making it based on my condition at that moment. I just so happened that that condition changed prior to the fight and continued to change through it. I really didn't have a choice in the matter."

Urion sighed in resignation and rubbed his temples. "I started by gathering the wounded and burning the orcs close to the area. When that was done about four hours ago I sent out the first round of patrols to comb the forest for any more orcs. There are five patrols out with ten elves in each and they are set to return in two hours."

Legolas nodded and asked, "What about the trees? Have they livened?"

"No. Not yet, but I think it's only a matter of time before they do. Besides since their information was so wrong about the final group of orcs I am weary about using them like this again."

"I agree." Legolas said, "We will use our own methods of communication and only use the trees when there is no other way and next time not be so trusting of the trees further out. Have you seen Tharbadon or Sarnor yet?"

Urion nodded, "I visited the healing ward about an hour ago. Tharbadon was still unconscious, but Sarnor was awake. He asked about you and since I didn't know that no one had told him you had collapsed I just answered and then ended up having to tell him everything. He was kind of… panicked and wanted to check on you. In the end Ecphen came over and first threatened to drug him if he didn't lie down and then he told him about your condition. I think he was either calmed by Ecphen's words or exhausted because he fell asleep soon after."

"What am I to do with him? It seems as though as soon as they become captains they immediately become overprotective…" Legolas groaned.

Urion laughed and patted Legolas good-naturedly on the shoulder.

Legolas looked at the large group of elves sitting on the grass at the edge of the courtyard. They were laughing and chatting, telling stories from the battle and eating lunch together. Some maids were either walking around giving second portions or just sitting with them and listening to the stories. It was the kind of merry and relieved yet solemn atmosphere that only happened after battling and facing death together.

Urion saw were Legolas gaze rested and snickered, "I think some of them have been in the liquor."

Legolas smiled, "Let them. They can celebrate today and rue it tomorrow when we send them into the field." Even though he said this Urion knew that Legolas had no plans of sending anyone incapable into the field.

"The patrols you sent out, were they also instructed to find the areas of the previous fights and burn the corpses there?" Legolas asked once more directing his attention to the situation.

Urion looked at Legolas for some seconds and then admitted, "I had forgotten about that. No, they haven't been instructed to do that but the next shift will."

"That's fine. There is little need to haste." Legolas said, "We will soon have to start with the regular patrols once more and we need to get the outpost by the ford rebuilt and stationed once more." Legolas saw the map lying further up the table and walked over to it. He took the pen as well and drew a ring around everything that needed done. He drew one around the ford, the old dungeons, the two battle locations, as well as a line all the way through the map showing the route the orcs had taken. "We should find out where the orcs came from and how Canben came into contact with them." Legolas said.

"That will be difficult." Urion said as he sat down on the table beside the map and looked down at it. "Their tracks will have washed away by know and it is difficult for us to come close to orc settlements if it isn't in captivity."

Legolas thought about it and then sighed, "You're right. It will be impossible. I will send a team into the north to see if they can find out anything, but I won't have them search outside the borders of Mirkwood. …The orcs are most likely from the Grey Mountains since they came from the north."

Legolas heard hoof beats enter the courtyard but waved it off as a patrols returning until Urion continued not answering him. He looked up at Urion and then followed his gaze into the courtyard where it came to rest on first Sírphen and Glorfindel, then Elrond and Celebrian, then Elladan and Elrohir and then the escort behind them. Legolas groaned and felt the almost overwhelming urge to run into the forest and bang his head repeatedly against a tree.

None of this showed in Legolas expression though as he first turned to Urion and said hushed, "Go and get my father and ask some servants to find room for our guests." Urion nodded and immediately hurried towards the house.

Legolas then turned back to the company and smiled as he walked forward to greet them. Sírphen rode from the others and up to Legolas first.

"My Prince." He said anxiously, "I brought them here without any incidents. What about the fight?"

Legolas smiled, "Thank you Sírphen, you did your job well. We won the fight just eight hours ago. Perhaps you could ride to the stables and warm them of the extra twenty horses they will be housing?"

"Of course my Prince." Sírphen said and inclined his head before riding towards the stables.

During their conversation the others in the company had dismounted. Legolas turned to them and bowed with a smile, "Welcome to Mirkwood. I apologize for being the only one here to welcome you at the moment, but as you have probably heard we have had some issues. King Thranduil will be here shortly."

Elrond smiled at Legolas relieved to see that he was all right. "It's quite all right, we understand. Sírphen told us of the situation. I must say that I was quite horrified to learn of it, did you say that you fought and won only eight hours ago?"

Legolas gave a tired smile, "Yes, I did." He glanced over at the gathering of elves on the grass and saw to his amusement that they seemed to have realized who had come and some were getting to their feet while other had obviously had too much to drink. He returned his eyes to Elrond, "I have sent Urion in to make sure enough rooms are ready for you, but it will probably take an hour. If your company would like then they are welcome to join those over there." He waved his hand towards those on the grass. "Or get some food after the journey. I am afraid our dining room has been turned into a healing wing."

The company's horses were slowly being taken away to the stables.

"Enough with the formalities!" Elladan exclaimed and strode forward, Elrohir only a step behind him. Elladan threw his arms around Legolas and hugged him, "Legolas! It has been too long."

Legolas had hurriedly clamped his teeth together when Elladan had hugged him so the wince of pain couldn't leave his mouth. He hugged Elladan back and said, "Aye, it has."

Elladan let go and Elrohir stepped forward to have his turn, his hug was much gentler than Elladan's so Legolas didn't have to bite his tongue halfway off. After Elrohir let go he studied him with a frown on his face. "You have changed." He said softly so it was only Legolas and Elladan who heard it, "I do not remember your eyes to be this dark." Elrohir reached up and touched Legolas' cheek. Immediately his eyes widened, but he did not get a chance to say anything for this moment Thranduil walked out of the halls with Urion and two servants trailing behind him.

Elrohir lowered his hand from Legolas' cheek, but Legolas knew that he wouldn't escape the conversation later. He shoved that out of his head and concentrated on the meeting between Thranduil and Elrond. He had noticed that Elrond had been watching him like a hawk the entire time and now he had tensed as he looked towards Thranduil.

"Greetings Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian." Thranduil said when he came close enough, "Welcome to our halls. I must say that you aren't arriving at the most ideal time, but I am sure we will make do. I trust your journey here has been uneventful?"

Only people who knew Elrond well could see the tenseness in him being transformed to confusion. Legolas smiled and when he saw Elrond glance at him he nodded his head almost unperceivably.

Elrond quickly gathered himself once more and smiled politely to Thranduil, "Thank you for housing us despite everything that has happened here. Our journey was as uneventful as possible when one had to travel over the misty mountains."

Thranduil nodded, "Good. Now I am sure you are interested to find out what has happened here and why, therefore I have had food brought to my parlor if you and your family would like to join Legolas and I in there." He gestured to the two servants behind him, "These two will make sure your company is well cared for."

"We accept your offer." Elrond said, "I am, as you say, interested."

Thranduil inclined his head and gestured for them to follow him into the house. Elrond, Celebrian and Glorfindel followed directly behind Thranduil. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were about to follow when someone called Legolas' name.


	39. Information over dinner

"Prince Legolas?"

Legolas turned around and looked at the couple that was currently walking towards him. They were from the company from Rivendell.

The husband was the one who spoke, "My name is Fanor and this is my wife Gilrin. We are Faneth's parents."

Legolas hid his surprise and smiled to them, "I see." He held his hand over his heart and inclined his head, "I apologize for stealing your daughter away from you. She has been most helpful."

Both of them smiled to him, but Legolas could see the underlying concern in their expressions.

"Do not worry." Legolas said, "She is not here at the moment, but that is only because her and my sister, brother-in-law and little brother were sent to my brother-in-law's house when the fighting started. We have gotten news that they arrived there safely, but since the fighting only ended eight hours ago I haven't had the time yet to see to it that a party is sent after them."

"I will send some now, my Prince. If you would like." Urion said, when Legolas nodded Urion asked, "Do you think ten elves is sufficient?"

Legolas nodded, "There should be no orcs in that area and the team that got them there are still there. They will be well protected." He looked at the gathering in the grass and smiled, "Do try to select some that aren't drunk."

Urion nodded and bowed before heading towards the gathering. Legolas turned back to Faneth's parents. Fanor had his arm around Gilrin and both of them looked relieved. Legolas smiled, "Would you like to join us in the parlor and hear what has happened?"

"Yes we would like that Prince Legolas." Gilrin answered.

"This way then. And please just call me Legolas."

Legolas walked toward the halls with a twin on either side of him and Gilrin and Fanor behind them. Thranduil and the rest had stopped by the entrance but when they saw them coming they turned and walked in.

"Speaking of titles Legolas, where is your obnoxious shadow? We've been dying to make fun of him." Elladan laughed.

_In slow motion the orc steadily neared Aewon. It thrust back its sword and drove it painfully through his chest. A gasp sounded heavily through the air. Legolas looked back just in time to see Aewon fall to his knees and then topple to the ground. His body became lifeless and his light left him as he fled from the world. _

Legolas swallowed thickly. When several seconds passed since the question had been asked Elladan reached out and put his hand on Legolas' arm to stop him. "What?" Elladan asked with a voice that had lost all mirth and was only filled with concern.

Legolas forced his eyes to not show the sadness he as still feeling and willed his voice not to shake when he answered, "Aewon died almost two weeks ago."

Shock and sadness tore through Elladan's expression and he let his hand fall down from Legolas' arm. "…What?" He breathed. "How…?"

Legolas could not see Elrohir's expression, but he knew that it held the same feelings as Elladan, if not more pronounced. The two of them had only met Aewon twice but they had taken an instant liking to him.

"Orcs." Legolas answered, "He was killed trying to keep them from capturing the King and I."

"Did he succeed?" Elladan asked sadly.

"No."

"You were captured by orcs?" Elladan exclaimed horrified.

"Obviously." Legolas smiled sadly, "You're going to hear everything in just a few minutes. Do you think you can contain your curiousness until then? I think they are waiting for us."

As Legolas was about to walk on he was suddenly hugged from both front and back. "We are sorry Legolas. We know how close you two were." Elrohir said softly.

"The two of you haven't changed since last time I met you." Legolas said softly, "Come, let us go."

They let go of him but continued to walk close to him on either side. Legolas worked to collect his scattered feelings and thoughts so could once again break down the shields he had thrown about himself when they had mentioned Aewon. He managed to do this just in time for rounding a corner and bumping straight into Ecphen.

Legolas cursed violently inside himself when Ecphen's eyes first widened when they took him in and then they slowly started narrowing and his eyebrow started twitching. Legolas smiled his best 'I'm innocent' smile.

"Hello Ecphen, would you like to join us in the parlor for some food and an exchange of information? The party from Rivendell had arrived." Legolas asked.

Ecphen glanced at both Elladan and Elrohir but both of them shrank away from his glare. "And what pray tell are you doing out of the healing wing without my permission?" Ecphen asked icily.

Legolas saw both Elladan and Elrohir jerk their heads around to stare at him, but he ignored them and asked, "How was I supposed to know you wanted me to stay there? When you do, you usually set five guards outside the door."

"As you well know we were running a bit short of guards." Ecphen hissed.

"What seems to be the issue here?"

Thranduil came out of the parlor and walked towards them. Ecphen spun around and rested his glare on Thranduil instead. Thranduil flinched and glanced back to the parlor as if looking for an escape route.

"You?" Ecphen said lowly as he neared Thranduil. "Why are both you and your impossible son out of the healing wing?"

"I deny everything." Thranduil said. Legolas snorted with barely contained laughter.

"What is there to deny you are standing right in front of me?" Ecphen asked.

With a smile Legolas strode forward and placed his arm around Ecphen's shoulders and steered him towards the pallor. "Come on Ecphen, join us for some food. You will have plenty of time to torture us after our last meal."

Thranduil walked before them and held the door open. Elrond, Celebrian and Glorfindel were already sitting around the table looking amused and worried at the same time. They had apparently heard every word that had been said. Ecphen and the twins walked in and sat down while Legolas stood beside his father when Fanor and Gilrin came in.

"Ada this is Fanor and Gilrin from Rivendell, they are Faneth's parents." Legolas introduced.

The two of them hurried to bow before the king, but Thranduil reached out and touched both of their shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Thranduil said, "Come in."

While Fanor and Gilrin sat down Thranduil leant close to Legolas and whispered, "One of the patrols had just returned with news."

Legolas nodded, "I will go see if anything is as it should be then I will return. Can you handle this till then?"

"Of course."

Legolas nodded and turned to the gathering, "You'll have to excuse me a moment. I have to go check up on something."

"I'll come with you." Ecphen said.

Legolas raised his eyebrow, but when he saw Ecphen's stubborn expression he relented and let him come.

"What do you need to check up on?" Ecphen asked as they walked through the halls.

"A patrol has just returned form the forest. I just want to ask them if they saw anything I should know of." Legolas answered, "Why did you want to come?"

"I have already heard the story once …and I was hoping we could make a stop at the healing wing on the way back."

Legolas chuckled, "I should have known it was something like that."

They stepped into the courtyard and walked directly up to the group that was currently talking to Urion. When they noticed him arrive they smiled and inclined their heads.

"Welcome back." Legolas said, "Did you see anything out there?"

"We found and killed three lone orcs, but there was no team and there were no signs of any. We rode in this area." One of them pointed on the map.

"That's good news." Legolas said, "Thank you. I have to go now, but you can take orders from Urion."

Ecphen and him walked back into the halls and Ecphen led him into the healing wing. "When did you wake up?" Ecphen asked as Legolas sat down on the bed.

"Two hours ago."

"Take your shirt off I want to check if you've ruined all my work."

Legolas sighed and started taking it off. When he saw the small patch of blood on both his tunic and his undershirt he said, "I probably have." Ecphen was eyeing them as well and then looked up demanding an explanation, "When I walked outside everyone seemed intent on clapping my back and Elladan and Elrohir had also hugged me more times than one."

"Couldn't you simply have said, 'I'm sorry would you mind not doing that because I have a wound on exactly that spot'?" Ecphen sighed as he started unwrapping the bloodied bandages, "Then again you would never do that."

"Yep. They've managed to tear the stitches quite nicely." Ecphen said after examining the wound, "I'll need to stitch it up once more. Do you want some pain-relieving herbs?"

"No, just do it quickly."

While stitching the wound Ecphen said, "Your body temperature is still much lower than normal. I'm running out of reasons to blame it on other than fading and I don't know how I can stop it. I'll try and talk to Elrond about it, if you will allow me to. If not then I can only give you the advice to keep yourself as warm as possible and rest whenever you have the chance."

Legolas sighed, "I'll talk to Elrond. Valar knows that he'll find out about my lack of warmth himself. Elrohir already found out about it, just by hugging me…"

Ecphen paused with what he was doing, "You don't want them to know."

"They would only worry."

"You're taking the easy way out." Ecphen said and continued treating the wound, "If you really wanted to make it through this then you would accept help from anyone who would willingly give it to you. There is no one gathered in that parlor right now, except perhaps Faneth's parents, that wouldn't wish to help you in any way that they could. I know that it is difficult for you to open your heart like that after getting so used to handling everything on your own, but you have to try. See with your own eyes how much they care about you."

Legolas nodded just as his body gave an involuntary shiver. Ecphen felt it as well and picked up his pace. Soon he was wrapping bandages around Legolas' torso, but by then Legolas was shivering earnestly. He quickly helped Legolas into his clothes once more and then swept the covers up over him and wrapped his arms around him to share his body warmth as well.

"This isn't normal…" Legolas said through clattering teeth.

Ecphen said nothing and continued to hold Legolas until the shaking stopped entirely then he let go and looked into Legolas' eyes. He was saddened to see the exhaustion in Legolas' eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ecphen asked gently.

Legolas sighed, "I'm tired."

"You've overworked yourself these past weeks. You won the fight Legolas, let Urion take care of the aftermath and let your father take care of your guests. Just go and sleep. They'll understand."

That Legolas even considered it was enough to testify how tired he was but when he nodded reluctantly Ecphen knew that he was probably ready to drop. He didn't know if he should feel anxious or relieved that Legolas had accepted his offer, but he smiled nonetheless and pulled Legolas to his feet.

The two of them headed of into the hall but soon split when Legolas headed for his room and Ecphen headed back towards the parlor. He heard talking from inside when he neared it and knocked before opening the door and stepping inside.

Thranduil turned to look at him and turned questioning eyes at him when Ecphen closed the door and Legolas hadn't come in. So did everyone else at the table, but Ecphen rested his gaze on Thranduil. "The patrol had seen nothing more than a few lone orcs." He said as he walked toward his seat, "I managed to convince Legolas to sleep."

"Is he all right?" Thranduil asked.

"No different than four hours ago." Ecphen answered.

Thranduil nodded. He knew that Ecphen had said four hours ago on purpose, it had been the first time Legolas had woken from unconsciousness. At that time he had been cold and weak.

"Is he wounded badly?" Elrond asked.

Ecphen shook his head, "He has been wounded much worse in the past. He has an arrow wound in that back just under the shoulder blade and he managed within the range of two hours to tear all his stitches. He has had a rough month, as I am sure King Thranduil is in the process of revealing."

Seeing that as his key Thranduil cleared his throat and started once more, "We were captured by the orcs and taken to the old dungeons five days travel away from. I don't know how but they managed to keep both of us unconscious during the entire trip. When we arrived we discovered that one of my previous advisers Canben was that traitor and he had made a deal with the orcs. They were supposed to take over Mirkwood and he would be the new king." Thranduil huffed exasperated at this, not for the first time finding it incredibly stupid of Canben.

Thranduil zoned out for a moment, unsure of how he should continue. He didn't know if Legolas wanted them to know what had been done to him. He looked over at Ecphen who looked just as hesitant as he probably did.

Elrond, seeing this, reached out and placed his hand on Thranduil's arm. "No matter what happened we will not hold it against you."

Thranduil gazed first at Elrond's hand on his arm and then into Elrond's eyes. "It's not me I am hesitant for."

"…Legolas." Elrond's eyes widened slightly with the realization, "What did they do to him?"

Thranduil sighed, knowing that there was no other way now. "Canben had captured the elves from the ford and after tormenting them the youngest told him that Legolas and I knew of a path directly into the Halls of Mirkwood. He wanted this information so he…" It had not been many times during his lifespan that Thranduil had been at loss for words, but trust was that bile was rising in the back of his throat as he once again saw the image of his son writhing in pain on the floor.

"They gave him Garuthem, Elrond." Ecphen said, "Everything but a mouthful of a lethal dose within the span of two days."

Elrond paled and his eyes widened as he took in what Ecphen said. "…What?" He breathed. Glorfindel had a similar reaction, but it didn't seem like any of the others knew of it.

"The last dose he was given was more than half the flask and directly after that he managed to force his body to fight the elves that had captured them and kill Canben. King Thranduil was wounded in the attack, so when the orcs started to come at them Urion forced Legolas to take King Thranduil and run." Ecphen said, "He had practically no rest on the five day journey back to the halls."

Elrond's eyes were still wide and he was staring at Ecphen as if he had grown an extra head.

"Will someone please tell me what Garuthem is?" Elladan asked.

This seemed to snap Elrond out of his reverie and he turned towards his son. "It's a type of poison and it was used for a long time ago to torture prisoners until the use of it was banned before you were born. It induces the feeling of pain in the victim, and although there are no visible wounds from it, it wrecks the body in a different way. It targets the senses and while not giving you illusions the most common side effect is getting sustainable to cold."

At this Elrohir's eyes widened, "I touched his cheek today. His temperature was alarmingly cold."

Elrond snapped his eyes to Ecphen, "You haven't given him the antidote?"

"I have given it to him three days ago." Ecphen answered softly.

Elrond opened his mouth with a confused expression on his face but Thranduil held up his hand and said tiredly, "Enough of this. You can discuss it later, or better yet you can discuss it when Legolas is in the same room as you because he's the one you're talking about. Ecphen would you mind carrying on with the story I am afraid I was practically unconscious the first couple of days after we returned home."

Ecphen nodded and within two more hours Thranduil and him had told everything that had happened that they wanted Elrond and his family to find out about. They had told them little of Legolas' condition because they wanted it to be Legolas' decision whether or not to tell them. By that some maids came into the room with dinner.

No one said anything the first fifteen minutes after Thranduil had finished the story, but then Thranduil had asked about Rivendell and the conversation had slowly started up once more.

When they were almost done, there was a knock on the door and Urion entered. He looked around the room and, when not seeing Legolas, turned his eyes to Thranduil. "Might I ask where Prince Legolas is?"

"He is sleeping." Thranduil said as he stood up, "Come, we will speak outside."

When they were outside Thranduil asked, "Has something happened?"

"A group of ten orcs has been spotted by one of the patrols." Urion answered, "I just figured that Prince Legolas probably wanted to know."

"He undoubtedly does, but I don't want to wake him now." Thranduil smiled, "Do you know how to handle it?"

"I'll find my men and see if they're in a sober state. If they are then I'll ride out and take them out before they come too close. I don't think anyone here wants to see another orc so close to home, especially so soon after the fight."

"Will you leave someone in charge while you're gone?" Thranduil asked.

"That is what I had planned to discuss with Legolas. Both Tharbadon and Sarnor are in the healers' care and I don't know what his other choice would be."

"Have Lord Iôlon take the messages and if anything important happens tell him to report it directly to me instead of dealing with it himself." Urion nodded and turned around, "And Urion." He turned back. "While you're at it will you tell Lord Arron that I will see him tomorrow in my office."

"Of course my King." Urion said and seeing that he was excused now bowed and walked down the hall once more.

Thranduil sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The amount of work that needed to be done to get his kingdom up and running once more was already staggering, and now he had guests to please as well… and Legolas couldn't help as much …or he probably could, but he wasn't going to let him.

Thranduil opened the door once more and stepped in, "Sorry about that, you're all probably tired your journey here. Would you like to retire for the rest of the evening?"

Elrond nodded and slowly everyone got to his or her feet. "You've given us a lot to think about."

Thranduil nodded and turned to Gilrin and Fanor, "I apologize for not being able to greet you properly, I will make sure that there will be time for us to talk some time during your stay here. For now I am sure I can persuade Ecphen to lead you to your room."

"Of course King Thranduil. We understand." Fanor replied with a bow and then Ecphen guided the two of them from the room.

When they were gone Thranduil turned to Elrond and the rest. "Come. I will lead you to your rooms."

Halfway there, Celebrian walked up to Thranduil and asked him the way only a woman could, "So King Thranduil. Might I ask what relation you have to Fanor and Gilrin. I must say I am curious."

Thranduil chuckled and held his arm out for Celebrian to take, when she had he answered, "Legolas is courting their daughter Faneth. You may know her, she was in Rivendell not so long ago as an apprentice by the healers."

"How lovely. Yes I do remember seeing her around, but I have never spoken with her." Celebrian answered. "I think Elrond was her supervisor, weren't you darling?"

"You remember correctly." Elrond smiled, "She is the healer who helped Legolas look after Kirion, is she not?"

Thranduil looked back and into Elrond's eyes. He could see countless emotions whirling around in Elrond's eyes, but he couldn't read him. What he did know was that Elrond was deadly serious and he was just about ready to demand answers from him.

Thranduil turned around once more and answered, "Yes. Yes, she is."

They arrive at the guest wing just before the royal wing, reserved for important guests. Having been to Mirkwood before all of them knew which rooms to walk to. Everyone except Elrond walked to his or her rooms.

Celebrian turned around when she realized Elrond was not following her. "Elrond?"

"I need to exchange a few words with Thranduil. I'll be there soon." Elrond answered with a smile. Celebrian frowned at the serious look in Elrond's eyes; she also swore that she saw barely contained anger in them. "Just go inside." When he saw that Elladan and Elrohir were looking hesitant as well he turned he said, "You too."

Glorfindel leaned against the door to his room, not quite sure if he would be needed to protect Elrond or to hold him back. It had been a long time since he had seen that look in Elrond's eyes. When Elrond looked at him as if he wanted him go away as well Glorfindel just raised his eyebrow daring him.

Thranduil turned around and faced Elrond knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. He was mentally preparing himself for it.

"You've returned to normal." Elrond stated when he turned to fix his eyes on him. "When?"

"About three weeks ago." Thranduil answered, "I must apologize to you Elrond I do not know when came over me and I now deeply regret the way we parted that day."

"You deeply regret?" Elrond hissed, "What about Legolas? Do you deeply regret that as well? If you only change three weeks ago then he has suffered through you treatment for seven years! What did you do to him after I left?"

"I…" Thranduil started but he once again found himself at loss of words. Elrond knew fully well what that meant though.

He just was just a second away from grabbing Thranduil and pushing him up against the wall when a calm, but slightly tired, voice ran through the hall.

"Elrond." Legolas called as he walked towards them. He was wearing a dark blue sleeping tunic and beige leggings. The dark color made him look even paler than he really was and although he looked awake both of them could see the tiredness in his eyes. "Can this not wait until tomorrow? I assure you that nothing will have changed by then, except maybe the location."

"Hey there elfling." Glorfindel said and smiled. He took a step away from the doorway and stood beside Legolas. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Legolas answered returning the smile. "Although I do not recall me ever approving of that term."

"I do not remember you ever doing so either, but I also seem to remember you protesting more violently at the use of it." Glorfindel said and gazed deeply into Legolas' unreadable eyes. "You have changed since I have last seen you…"

"A lot had happened since you last saw me." Legolas said.

Glorfindel's eyes saddened, "I apologize for not being at your mother's funeral. You have my, rather late, condolences." He looked at Thranduil as well, "Both of you."

Legolas glanced at Thranduil looking for a reaction. Thranduil caught his eyes and smiled before turning back to Glorfindel and accepting them.

Elrond who had watched while this happened now walked over to Legolas and looked deeply into his eyes. "Your eyes are dark." Elrond noted and reached out his hand to feel Legolas' cheek. Legolas glanced wearily at the hand, but allowed Elrond to touch him.

Elrond's eyes soon widened with realization and pain, and he let his thumb caress his cheek slowly while asking, "…How long has this been going on?"

Legolas closed his eyes for a second before opening them once more and gently taking Elrond's hand off his cheek. "Not tonight." He said softly, "It has been a long day. I am going back to bed; I suggest you do the same. All of these questions can be satisfied tomorrow when all of us are more clear-headed."

"Legolas is right." Glorfindel agreed.

When Elrond nodded reluctantly Thranduil walked up to Legolas and placed his hand on his back so he could gently steer him towards the royal wing further down in the hall.


	40. Unorthodox visits

A little down the hall Thranduil said, "I'm sorry we woke you."

"As a matter of fact it was Elrond who woke me." Legolas chuckled tiredly.

"…Legolas I will tell him what happened." Thranduil said as if he had thought about it for some time and had made up his mind. Legolas looked up at him. "He will see through every lie we can make up and I think that he deserves to know. But Legolas, I will tell him, alone. What I did to you was not your fault and therefore it is not your responsibility to tell Elrond this, it is mine."

"Are you able to tell him?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil smiled gently, "Stop worrying about me, I can handle myself and although it will be difficult I would rather tell him than place that responsibility on you and hiding. Just worry about yourself now, let me handle the rest."

Legolas nodded. Thranduil looked sideways at him and was his throat constricted painfully when he saw the drained looked in Legolas' expression. He was pale and even his lips seemed to be slightly tingled with blue. Legolas' deep-blue eyes were firmly fixed on the floor as if he needed to concentrate to know where to place his feet. Legolas soon stumbled but Thranduil quickly wrapped his arms around his waist to help him regain his balance. Legolas grinned sheepishly at him when Thranduil let go once more.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" Thranduil asked softly, there was an almost pleading look in his eyes as he silently begged Legolas to tell him the truth.

"I'm just tired." Legolas sighed, "I guess my body's finally demanding my attention after what I've managed to put it through this past month…"

"I would rephrase that to what you have been through these past seven years." Thranduil said, "I know that you haven't been getting much rest and that you have been getting wounded continually throughout this period, mostly because of me but also from other things."

They were by now by Legolas' room, but Thranduil continued their conversation after they had stepped inside.

"I know that I have not been acting even remotely like your father these past months and I know that you have had no other choice than to push yourself to the extreme to take care of everything. There are no words in this earth that can express the severity of my regrets over what has happened." He led Legolas over to the couch where he could see that Legolas had been sleeping before he had woke from their argument. There were several blankets on it and a pillow.

With a gently press on Legolas' shoulders he guided Legolas down to sit on the couch and kneeled before him so he could continue to look into his eyes.

"I cannot go back and change what I have done, but I have no intention of going back to that routine again." Thranduil continued and gently brushed Legolas' hair behind his ear. He felt when he ran his fingers over Legolas' face that he was still cold. "I will never let you wear yourself down like this again, as your father I cannot allow this to happen once more. To tell you the truth I am frightened by what is happening, I can see you crashing right before my eyes and I know that it is all my fault and yet it feels as though I can do nothing to stop it."

Legolas slowly reached down and took Thranduil's hands in his own. He gazed at their hands while running his thumb over Thranduil's hand. When he looked up once more there was a tumult of emotions in them.

"I am as well." Legolas admitted softly, "It seems like I am drowning in icily cold water, desperately trying to reach the surface put my memories keep pulling me farther and farther down without my consent. Like I have been slowly drowning since mother died and that I have only reached the surface a limited amount of times but always getting plunged back in. Now I am further in than I have ever been and I am beginning to doubt if I can stop from sinking…"

Thranduil swallowed his emotions as much as possible and tightened his hands around Legolas'. "Then let us guide you." He said thickly and gently guided Legolas down to lie on his back on the couch. "Reach out your hands and we will pull you up with all of our might. I will _never_ let you go."

Thranduil took one of his hands away from Legolas' and reached down to pull the blankets up around Legolas so he was encompassed in their warmth. The fire was still burning in the fireplace and the orange light had wrapped itself around the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Legolas muttered.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for my son." Thranduil said gently but firmly. He kissed Legolas' forehead and gently ran his hand over Legolas' hair. "Now go to sleep. I am proud of you. You did well, but now it's time for you to rest and for me to take over."

Legolas didn't seem to have the energy for a response because his eyes closed and immediately his breathing pattern deepened. Thranduil continued to sit there running his hand over Legolas' hair and studying his pale and drawn face.

Legolas shivered slightly in his sleep so Thranduil reached down to pulled the blankets further up around him before turning around and putting more logs on the fire. He knew now that the reason Legolas had chosen to sleep here instead of in his bed was that he was closer to the warmth that the fire provided. It just didn't seem to be helping, like the chill was coming from inside and could not be cured by any external source. Hopefully he would get better with some rest, Valar knew that he needed it. If only he could stop getting nightmares… If only his mind would let him rest…

Thranduil acknowledged his own weariness with a sigh and got to his feet. He knew that if he was going to last through tomorrow then he needed to get some sleep as well, even if he was weary about leaving Legolas alone.

With the last kiss to Legolas' forehead Thranduil walked out of the room and across the hall to his own.

O

With a frustrated groan Elladan gave up sleeping after trying for nearly two hours. His mind just couldn't find rest and he knew that he was not the only one. Elrohir was also lying on the bed besides his staring into the ceiling, or he had been until Elladan had groaned, then he had looked over at him.

Elladan got out of bed and walked over to sit on Elrohir's. Elrohir made room by moving his legs to the left.

"I can't stop thinking about him." Elladan sighed.

"Me neither." Elrohir confessed, "I am worried about him and I am not even exactly sure why I am. It just seems like more than just his wounds… Like Thranduil, Legolas and Ada are holding something back from us. You heard what Ada shouted at Thranduil, I have rarely seen him lose his temper like that. Who do you think they were talking about?"

"I don't know." Elladan shrugged, "I only heard the last bit."

Elrohir nodded and was silent for a while before turning his pain-filled eyes to his brother. "We should have been here." He said, "We are his friends, we should have been here when his mother died. It was after the funeral that Ada came home concerned and it only grew when he visited the second time. We both know that didn't part on the best terms with Thranduil, but he never answered why, maybe it had something to do with Legolas."

Elladan nodded, "We should have been here… We should at least have visited him during these years instead of despairing over his inability to come to Rivendell. Just seeing him now today I understand how hard these years have been on him, he seems like he had aged two decades in comparison to the last time we've seen him. He has always been serious, but he just seemed… I don't know… lighter and less burdened then?"

"I agree. I realized when I saw him today that I don't know anything about what as been going on the past seven years after his mother died, even though we wrote letters to him he never came with any details about what he was doing and how he was doing." Elrohir said.

"The poison he had been given…" Elladan said slowly, "You saw the reaction Ada and Glorfindel had at the mere mention of its name… It must be really bad. My heart clenches to think that Legolas has endured such a degree of pain."

Elrohir exhaled slowly and after contemplating it for a second got to his feet. "Come." He said indicating for Elladan to stand up as well. "We aren't going to get any sleep tonight until we're sure he is well so we might as well check to make sure he is sleeping. He looked as though he needed it."

Elladan nodded and followed his twin out into the hall. They walked up the hall until they came to the entrance to the royal wing where two guards stopped them.

"What are you doing here at this hour Lords Elladan and Elrohir?" One of the guards asked.

"We couldn't sleep, so we figured that we would go and make sure that Legolas was." Elrohir answered.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you access this late at night." The other said without a hint of regret in his voice, "Neither Prince Legolas nor King Thranduil have informed us that you were allowed to enter their rooms with their approval first."

"Legolas won't mind. We'll be careful not to wake him." Elladan said, starting to get a little impatient.

"Nevertheless I cannot allow anyone without permission to just walk into the prince's room in the dead of night without any form of approval. Legolas has not yet informed any of us what you are and aren't allowed to do and I have no intention of giving you the means to attack him." The second guard answered.

"We will not hurt him. He is our friend." Elladan protested, "I know it may seem suspicious to you, but we have known Legolas almost since he was an elfling, we want no harm to come to him and we will not bring it ourselves."

"Still I cannot let you pass on your word alone." The guard said and placed his hand on his sword sheath. "I really must ask you to leave, you can talk with him tomorrow if you wish."

Just as Elladan was about to get really angry one of the doors in the royal wing opened and Thranduil stepped out. Both of the guards froze and hurriedly bowed before their king. Elladan and Elrohir also seemed a little stricken that they had woken him up.

"What's going on?" Thranduil asked softly.

"We apologize deeply for waking you." Elladan said, "We just wanted to make sure that Legolas was sleeping, but weren't allowed entrance."

Thranduil glanced at the two guards who were standing there with a mixture of embarrassment and anger in their eyes. "They were just doing their job." Thranduil sighed, "There have been so many attacks lately that I can understand why any of my people are high-strung and it is a bit unorthodox to demand entry to a member of the royal family's room in the middle of the night with no permission."

It was the twins' turn to look embarrassed.

"We apologize King Thranduil." Elrohir said in a calmer voice than his twin's. "We just wanted to make sure that he was all right."

Thranduil nodded and indicated for them to step into the hall. "I will grant you entry, but you have to promise me not to wake him if he's sleeping and if he is not then do not keep him up."

"We will not my King." Elladan agreed with and inclination of his head.

Thranduil nodded and waved his hand at Legolas' room before turning around and walking back into his own to sleep.

Elladan and Elrohir hesitated before gently turning the doorknob and opening the door silently. Sadness immediately flooded inside them when they saw the lone figure sitting on the floor with his back to the sofa and his leg bended before him staring into the flames with a far-away expression on his face. The glow of the fire was reflected in his blue eyes and made his hair look almost golden.

"Legolas?" Elrohir asked gently.

Elladan and Elrohir almost couldn't track Legolas' movement when he as soon as the voice had split the silence in the room had visibly startled to his feet and moved several steps away from them. It didn't seem, as though Legolas had even thought about what he had been doing, it had just been a reflex. One moment he had been sitting before the fire and in the stretch of about two seconds he was standing slightly to the side of the fireplace with a steely look in his eyes.

After about another second Legolas seemed to realize who were standing there in his doorway and visibly relaxed. He brought his hand up and ran it shakily through his hair while breathing deeply. "Elladan. Elrohir. Valar you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Legolas. We did not mean to frighten you." Elrohir said after gaining his voice once more. He couldn't get Legolas' reaction out of his mind; it had just been so quick. What had happened to make him get reflexes like that? Elrohir knew that his brother was thinking of the same things.

Legolas' shoulders finally fell down completely from their tense positions and his breathing deepened once more. He smiled gently to them, "I know you did not, it's all right. What are you doing here?"

Elladan smiled and stepped towards Legolas. "We are here to make sure that you were sleeping, which you obviously weren't."

"I have slept." Legolas said vaguely and watched as Elladan came closer. He chuckled when he studied the hesitation in Elladan's eyes. "I can't have changed so much that you become nervous around me my friend."

Elladan smiled and reached out to take his hand. "I'm not nervous. I'm just concerned. It's impossible not to notice how pale you are and the color of your eyes." He glanced down at their joined hands. "And you're so cold… Come over and sit by the fire."

They walked over and sat before the fire just as Legolas had done earlier only this time it was with a twin on either side of him. The twins kept quiet, apparently sensing the exhaustion inside him.

"I'll be fine." Legolas said softly while looking into the fire, "I just have to catch up on some sleep."

"It seems like there is a lot of sleep to catch up on." Elrohir chuckled, although his eyes were worried.

"Quite a lot." Legolas agreed with a smile. More and more tiredness was inching into his expression as he lost the strength and energy to even care about hiding it. So what if Elladan and Elrohir saw that he was tired?

"Would you like to go to your bedroom?" Elrohir asked gently.

Legolas shook his head. "It's warmer here…" He mumbled.

The next five minutes the twins watched Legolas as he stared into the fire with heavy eyelids that occasionally dropped, hiding the blue orbs from the rest of the world but quickly revealing them once more.

Elladan gently placed his palm against one side of Legolas' face and pressed his head down so it was lying on his shoulder. When Legolas continued to fight sleep Elladan whispered, "Do not fight sleep, it is yours to take Elfling."

"You need sleep as well." Legolas mumbled as his eyes closed, "You had a long journey here."

"We don't need it as much as you do." Elrohir soothed, "Sleep Legolas."

This time Legolas' eyes remained closed and his breathing slowly deepened as he fell asleep on Elladan's shoulder before the warmth of the fire. Elladan would feel it when he occasionally shivered and after five minutes of monitoring it he said to Elrohir, "He is shivering, we should warm him up as much as possible."

Elrohir nodded and took the pillow and the blankets off of the couch. Extremely carefully he then repositioned Legolas so he was lying on the ground with his head nestled on a pillow on Elladan's lap and all the blankets were spread over him.

"His eyes are closed." Elrohir noted worriedly and gently smoothed Legolas' hair away from his face, his palm rested on his cheek as he studied the difference between their pallor if he saw correctly then Legolas' lips were a bit blue as well… it was probably do to his temperature, either that or he wasn't getting enough air. Elrohir held his hand before Legolas' mouth to track his breathing but after finding it normal concluded that it was due to his low temperature. "Do you think he is more wounded than they have told us?"

Elladan shook his head. "Ecphen wouldn't have lied about that."

Elrohir nodded but still drew down the blankets so he could check it. He gently pulled Legolas' nightshirt up. True enough there were bandages wrapped around his torso under the shoulder blade. There was a small drop of blood on the bandages, but otherwise they were clean. Elrohir was about to pull Legolas' shirt down once more when he saw the jagged scar on Legolas' stomach. A gasp involuntarily left him at the seriousness of the injury. It seemed to have happened some weeks ago because though it was healed the scar had yet to fade.

Elladan looked down at his brother's gasp and saw the scar himself after following Elrohir's line of vision. "Valar…" Elladan breathed, "How in the world could that have happened?"

"I don't know." Elrohir whispered and studied Legolas more intently soon his finger was following other fainter lines on his torso. When suddenly a shiver coursed through Legolas' body Elrohir jerked his hand away and held his breath hoping that he hadn't woken him. Only a second went by before he realized that Legolas was shivering because of cold and he quickly pulled his shirt down once more and covered him thoroughly with the blankets. Afterwards he got to his feet and walked into his bedroom to take the covers off the bed and returned to put them over Legolas as well.

He then stood up and looked at Elladan. "I'm worried about his condition, I'll go ask Ada if there is anything we can do. This does not seem normal, his wound could not have caused this and if Ecphen told the truth that he had given him the antidote to that poison…"

Elladan nodded, "I'll stay here."

Elrohir looked at Legolas one last time before walking out of the room. His mind was far away in worries about Legolas so he didn't even notice when he walked past the two guards by the entrance and they asked him where he was going. His mind was whirling trying to figure out what had happened and what was happening to his friend once more cursing himself for not being here to support him.

He walked straight up to his father's door and after listening for any sounds from inside gently turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Elrond and Celebrian were sleeping on the double bed in the middle of the room; their eyes were open but unseeing as elven sleep was supposed to be.

Elrohir walked over to his father's side of the bed and kneeled beside it and gazed at him before gently touching his arm and bringing him out of his rest. Elrond's eyes immediately refocused and he looked at Elrohir before quickly glancing at Celebrian to see if she was still sleeping.

"What is it Elrohir?" Elrond asked quietly.

"Elladan and I were worried about Legolas, so we went to his room to check if he was sleeping." Elrohir explained softly, "He was awake, but we got him to sleep. It's just… he's so cold and he's sleeping with his eyes closed. We checked him for injuries and found that the only open one was the arrow wound in his back, but he also had a lot of scars, many of them were quite extensive... Isn't there anything we can do for him? What is wrong with him? If Ecphen gave him the antidote for the poison he was given then why in the name of the Valar is he still so cold Ada?" Elrohir's voice held a hint of desperation at the end.

Elrond's eyes saddened and he sat up in the bed. Celebrian's eyes had already refocused during Elrohir's explanation. He gently reached out and brushed Elrohir's hair behind his ear. "You are clever Elrohir, you already know what is happening to him it is just not the answer you want to hear."

Elrond could see the realization shatter the hope in Elrohir's eyes. "He is fading." Elrohir whispered.

Elrond could feel that the truth shocked Celebrian as well. He had told neither of them what had been going on with Legolas, but he hadn't been able to keep the story entirely to himself either. He had told Glorfindel what he had discovered after being in doubt about whether or not he should return to Mirkwood and make sure Legolas was all right.

"How could this happen Ada?" Elrohir asked despairing.

Elrond regarded his son. Despite their years of age Elladan and Elrohir had been sheltered from the harsh realities of the world since they had lived in Rivendell. There was a clear difference between Legolas and the twins. Being in Mirkwood had aged Legolas beyond his years and strengthened him mentally as well as physically, the hard years after his mother's death had only managed to enlarge the difference between him and the twins.

"You know what had been going on these past years don't you Ada? That is why you were so worried about him? Please, you have to tell me what had happened to him… Why does he seem so weighed down?" Elrohir pleaded.

"…More happened after his mother died than you know of." Elrond said softly, "I myself only know a small part of it and that part is enough for me to understand the reason behind his slow collapse. Enough for me to know and accept that he has used all of his strength these past years. Legolas has forbidden me to tell any of you, so I will not go against my word, but I will speak with him tomorrow about this. For tonight, just let him sleep."

He could see that his information did not satisfy Elrohir but he nevertheless got to his feet and with a small 'goodnight' he exited the room.

Elrohir walked through the halls trying to wrap his head around what his father had just said, but the only thing he managed to come up with was an endless set of questions. Legolas was fading… His best friend was fading… Something important was causing it, something he had no idea what was and wasn't sure if he would ever know…

Elrohir barely registered as he entered the royal wing once more, this time undisturbed by the two guards, and walked through it until he came to Legolas' room. He walked inside and immediately his eyes caught his twin's. Elladan frowned when he saw him, so Elrohir guessed that his feelings were showing as clear as daylight on his face, feelings of hurt, anger, confusion, frustration and above all sorrow.

Before Elladan could say anything Elrohir opened his mouth and said softly, "…He is fading." The, although quiet, voice cut like a knife through the room and through both of them.

Elladan's eyes widened and fluttered down to look at Legolas who was still lying on his lap. After some moments of gathering himself he asked, "How could this happen Ro…? How could it get this far…?" Elladan cursed and then choked, "We should have been here."

Elrohir hurriedly moved closer to his twin and Legolas and kneeled beside them while placing his hand on Elladan's shoulder. He quietly retold what their father had said, but it didn't answer any of their questions, it only added to them.


	41. Moment of despair

For an hour they sat there joining their thoughts to one big recitation of the questions they wanted answered until a low whimper from Legolas brought their attention back to their ailing friend. Legolas pale face that had before been relaxed now had another expression. His eyes were closed together more tightly and there was a small furrow between his brows. Legolas had tensed and was moving his head from side to side sometimes mumbling indistinctive words.

Elladan and Elrohir recognized the signs of a nightmare when they saw them. Their eyes met momentarily before both of them started singing softly hoping that it would drive away Legolas' demons. Elrohir placed his hand on Legolas' cheek wishing to tell him without words that he was not alone.

Soon Legolas' expression relaxed once more and his breathing deepened as he fell into a deeper sleep once more. The twins smiled at each other, happy that they could at least offer him some respite.

They wished that it was possible for them to dive into Legolas' mind and see what he had seen, but although they had inherited that gift partially from their father and partially from their grandmother they were not able to dive into Legolas' mind. They had found out from the early meetings with Legolas that his mind was more guarded than any others were, probably due to the large power within him. Large walls had been built around his mind and none were allowed access.

Only two hours went by before Legolas was once again plagued with nightmares, they had sung again but this time it had not been enough to keep him from waking up. Since Legolas had still been halfway asleep and slightly disorientated they had quickly managed to lull him back into sleep.

The next time Legolas had a nightmare the two of them managed to make out one word from his mumbling, 'Aewon'. Horrified they had met each other's eyes, before quickly trying to see if they could soothe him.

They knew that Legolas and Aewon had been almost like brothers since Legolas had found the elfling alone in the wilderness. Aewon had looked up to Legolas like a big brother when he had been younger and as he had grown him and Legolas had been sworn brothers. Aewon had without a doubt been there for Legolas when his mother had died, but now he was dead as well…

Tears welled up in Elrohir's eyes when nothing he did could soothe the nightmare away and Legolas' expression turned more and more pained. It pained him to see his best friend tormented like this and it frustrated him to no end that he was unable to do anything about it. Elrohir's eyes met his brothers in despair, but Elladan's held no solution.

With a strangled gasp Legolas flew up from Elladan's lap, frantically trying to escape from the blankets laid over him. Elrohir saw this and helped him draw them away one by one until he as free from their stifling confinement. As soon as they were gone Legolas shakily ran his hand through his hair. His whole body was trembling and his breathing was shaky.

Elrohir reached out to place his hand on Legolas' shoulder but drew it back as if burned when Legolas tensed away from it like he was ready to take a blow.

With a start though, it seemed that Legolas suddenly realized he wasn't alone and jerked his widened eyes towards first Elrohir and then Elladan. His eyes then fluttered back to Elrohir and traced the tears running unhindered down his cheeks. Silently Legolas reached out his hand and gently wiped them away from his cheeks. Elladan and Elrohir were completely silent as he did this and watched as his posture slowly relaxed and his eyes gained the same look they knew him for.

"What are you two doing here?" Legolas asked softly without so much as a trace of unsteadiness in his voice.

When the twins did not answer he looked down and saw the pillow on Elladan's legs and the blankets messily thrown here and there in his frantic attempts to get out of their captivity.

"Oh." Legolas said and smiled sheepishly, "I guess I fell asleep." He then looked at them seriously, "I'm sorry for frightening you, it was not my intent. I have little control over what my mind decides to show me when asleep."

Elladan and Elrohir didn't know what to say, they wanted to know what had happened but they were afraid to ask. They wanted to ask what he had dreamed but they were hesitant because they knew that it would bring him pain to think about and they didn't want to see pain in those unreadable eyes of his. First now they realized that they had never seen Legolas despair, they had never, not even once, seen him give up…

"…You are not giving up…" Elladan realized as he looked at the now standing Legolas.

Legolas smiled to them and held out his hands. When they took them he pulled them to their feet. "I am never giving up." He said with so much conviction in his voice that Elladan and Elrohir felt their shoulders let go of their tension and relief flooded inside them. Legolas slightly pulled their hands toward the door. "Come, you look tired. I will walk you to your room."

The twins followed Legolas silently, wondering how this had happened. They had been the ones looking after him but now it seemed as though their rolls had switched. It seemed like their strength had been drained out of their bodies through this night.

The hands that held theirs were still cold but there was also strength behind them, strength that they couldn't do anything but trust. The back that they were walking slightly behind was rank and the head upon it lifted ready to take on any challenge that came before him and never taking a step back. The eyes that once they had captivated yours showed whatever you needed, always ready to comfort and understand. The reflexes and muscles, that clearly stated that this was a warrior and ready to protect his home at any second of every day.

They reached the twins' room and Legolas let go of their hands to open the door. When Elladan and Elrohir hesitated in walking into the room Legolas gently kissed their foreheads and said, "Go inside and sleep. We can talk more when morning comes and all of us are rested."

Elrohir stepped into the room, but as Elladan was following him he reached out and grabbed Legolas' arm. "Promise me that you will sleep."

"I promise." Legolas said.

Elladan gave a terse nod and then followed his twin. Legolas shut the door behind him and walked alone back towards the royal wing. Even with the little sleep he had gotten he already felt clearer than he had before, his thoughts were not as muddled, but he was still tired. What he really needed was a whole night's restful sleep instead of waking every two hours from nightmares.

Legolas walked into his room, but didn't bother to close the door because he just wanted to go in and get his cloak. He draped it over his shoulders; thankful for the warmth it provided and stepped out once more, closing the door behind him this time.

"Where are you going?"

Legolas slowly turned around and faced his father. He walked over to where his father was leaning against the doorway and leaned against the wall just beside him and tilted his head until it was resting on his shoulder. Thranduil rested his cheek against Legolas' hair and ran his hand over his son's forehead.

"I cannot sleep peacefully." Legolas said softly.

"I know…" Thranduil sighed, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I will go and sleep in the cavern."

Thranduil chuckled, "So this is just one of the side effects from trying to keep a full blown wood elf from his trees." Legolas smiled as well. "I will accompany you."

Legolas looked up, "I don't want to keep you from sleep."

"You're not. I have slept enough, and besides if you can sleep in a tree then what keeps me from doing it?" He drew away from the doorway and smoothed his hand over Legolas' hair. "Just let me grab my cloak."

Thranduil came back a minute after and the two of them walked towards the cavern. One of the guards keeping watch by the royal wing followed behind them but they pain him no heed. Once in the cavern they walked up to the tree in the middle. Thranduil sat down at the base of the trunk and Legolas lay down beside him on his side with his back against the trunk and his head resting on his bent arm.

They could hear the whispering song from the tree behind them, but it made no effort to speak with them as if sensing their need for rest. Thranduil watched as Legolas relaxed beside him as the tree's song and the nature around him slowly served to calm him down completely. Legolas' eyes were closed, but Thranduil knew that he was awake listening for about five minutes, before letting it lull him to sleep. His breathing deepened and gained a constant rhythm.

Once Thranduil was certain that his son was sleeping deeply enough to not be woken easily he eased off his cloak and laid it over him hoping to ward off the night chill as it was surely affecting Legolas more than normally. He also brushed Legolas' hair behind his ear so it wouldn't fall in front of his face.

Legolas was sleeping before him… He had let down his guard enough around him that he was sleeping. It had happened more times than one these past weeks but Thranduil couldn't help but feel amazed every single time it happened.

He rested his hand on Legolas and looked up through the hole in the roof of the cavern and at the stars above. His eyes capturing the smallest star in the midnight sky and gazing at it as he had done countless of other times with his wife when she had been alive.

"_Look at that star my darling." She said gently as she rested her hand on her pregnant stomach. She was sitting against him and one of their hands was joined. "It seems so small in comparison to all the others, but it shines the same color as your eyes. It will forever look after this family."_

_Thranduil kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach and said, "It will look over our firstborn son."_

_She moved the hand she already had on her stomach so it was holding Thranduil's. "He is strong my love. I can feel his strength within me. I cannot help but think that he was given this for a reason my love and it frightens me." She turned her worried eyes to his thirsting for reassurances. "I cannot help but worry that he will grow up in the midst of danger."_

_Thranduil kissed her forehead, "If that is true then it is good that he is strong. We will take care of him and shield him from harm until he has grown strong enough to look after himself, but we cannot shield him forever…"_

"Our son has grown strong my love, but I should have taken better care of him..." Thranduil whispered to the night sky and closed his eyes to let the peace invade his mind as well.

O

Legolas woke slowly from the sunlight shining in from the hole in the roof of the cavern. The first things he heard were the tree's song and the soft tickling of water and the first thing that came into his line of vision when he opened his eyes was grass. Groggily Legolas looked around briefly wondering how he had gotten there before he remembered what had happened. His father was no longer there but his cloak was spread over him.

He had slept undisturbed through the night… Even though it had been cold, he didn't regret it and he knew that it had done him good. Legolas sat up and rolled his stiff shoulders, especially his wounded should was uncooperative, but after a while he could move then easier.

Legolas got to his feet and picked up his father's cloak before starting to make his way out of the cavern. At the entrance he came upon the guard that had followed them there last night. The guard was sitting against the wall with his eyes unseeing in sleep. With a smile Legolas crouched down before his and gently shook his shoulder.

The guard awoke with a shock at seeing the prince before him.

Legolas smiled, "Good morning."

"My Prince! I-"

Legolas stood up and held out his hand. "It's all right. Nothing happened." When the guard took his hand still wearing an embarrassed expression Legolas pulled him to his feet.

As they walked towards the royal wing Legolas chuckled, "I think both of us have overslept."

"Indeed my Prince."

Legolas left the guard at the entrance to the royal wing and walked first into Thranduil's room to return the cloak and then continued to his own room. His father was most likely in his office by now.

When he opened the door to his room the first thing that assaulted his senses was the smell of food and the second thing was Elladan's voice groaning, "It's about time."

Legolas chuckled as he walked into the room. Elladan and Elrohir were sprawled out on his couch and there was food placed on the table before them untouched. "How long have you two been here?" He asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. He stared at the food contemplating whether he should wait for the twins or just satisfy his hunger immediately. After coming to the conclusion that they probably wouldn't mind Legolas grabbed a piece of bread and started wolfing it down.

"Slow down, will you?" Elladan chuckled, "When was the last time you ate something?"

Legolas gained a thoughtful expression. "The day before yesterday." He answered after a moment sounding surprised.

Elladan and Elrohir's jaws dropped and they looked incredulously at him. "You cannot be serious!"

Legolas sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "I have been a bit preoccupied the last few weeks. Ecphen made sure that I ate something between the first and second fight, but between the second fight and your arrival I was either fighting …or unconscious …or just," Legolas looked up at the twins, "figuring things out… I forgot to eat."

"What about sleep?" Elrohir asked.

"I've been getting some here and there." Legolas answered while reaching out to grab a piece of fruit. Elrohir pushed it and several other food items on the table closer to him as if wanting to tell him that he should just eat everything. Legolas smiled at Elrohir, but after satisfying his immediate hunger he found that he didn't really take any enjoyment in eating and literarily had to struggle to get things down.

Fifteen more elvish lives had been lost in this last fight… Fifteen more families grieved from the loss of their loved ones. He of all people knew what grieving felt like, the mere thought of it made him sick. He should be out there right now doing something to help instead of just sitting here.

Legolas lowered the piece of bread he had halfheartedly been raising to his mouth and shook his head forcibly to try and shake the unrelenting voices from his mind. He needed to shut it down… He needed it to stop.

The feelings he had experienced after his mother's death and the subsequent downfall of his family hit him like always strongly. He had experienced over the years that the despair would sometimes hit him randomly, but hardly. The feelings washed over him like waves and threatened to pull him under, far away from the surface and the light.

But Legolas was used to dealing with things like this and he had had a lot of training in hiding his thought therefore it was not overly difficult to answer when Elladan asked if he was all right.

"Yes I'm fine. …I think I'll take a bath now though. You're welcome to finish your breakfast here."

Without waiting for their response Legolas stood up and walked over to his dresser. He quickly found a set of clothes and carried it with him to the bathroom. Once there he turned on the water and while waiting for it to fill the bath he gripped the sink with both hands and stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked absolutely haggard. His skin was pale and the blue in his eyes had yet to lighten and go back to its original color. In front of himself Legolas let his mask drop and watched his mirror image as his eyes dulled even more and seemed to lose their spark.

After looking the mirror for a couple of minutes Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. His hands clenched around the sink and he leaned forward until his forehead was touching the smooth surface of the mirror.

I don't want to fade… Why don't you just understand…? I don't want to fade! I want to live! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Don't you dare do this to me!

Legolas let out a shuddering breath sounding almost like a sob and opened his eyes once more. It took him a few moments to pull himself enough together to draw away from the mirror so he could see his image once more. Once seeing that his eyes had not changed Legolas felt tears well up inside them, only amplifying his despaired look. Angrily Legolas blinked the tears away and turned away from the mirror.

He took of his clothes and bandages and turned off the water before climbing into the bath. The water felt double as hot as usual to his cold body, but he welcomed the feeling. He leaned back in the bath and sunk into the water, first up to his neck, then his nose and then it enclosed him efficiently blocking every sound from his ears. As the world grew quiet around him slowly the voices inside his head did the same.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked up through the water and into the distorted ceiling above him. The smallest disturbance to the water caused ripples to form on the surface and it became almost impossible to see anything except colors.

The feeling of loneliness ripped through him as he lay there. With the world silent around him and the ripples in the surface taking away his sight, he was alone at the moment …so alone. He could do anything, say anything, think anything and no one would notice it… Just like no one had noticed it then. Just like he had been so alone then…

_Legolas sat on the floor of his room leaning back against the wall with an empty look on his face. He was just so tired… So tired… So tired of everything. Sleep no longer came easily to him after deriving himself of it for more or less a month …no he was afraid of sleep, that's why it didn't come easily. He was scared of what his mind would show him as soon as he closed his eyes. Over the weeks the dreams he had come to hate the most were dreams of how it had been before her death, because every single of those mornings his hopes were crushed when he woke up. Absolutely crushed. _

_Legolas twirled the knife he had in his hands absentmindedly around. _

_His whole family was tumbling down around him, all of them needed something from him and he wasn't sure that he could satisfy their needs. What did he have left? What did he have left to give them after the sorrow had taken almost everything? How could he comfort them when he had almost forgotten the feeling of being comforted? How could he give them love when the days of despair began to melt together in his mind until it was everything that was left?_

_Legolas gazed down at the knife in his hands. After staring at it for some time he brought the edge of it over to his hand and pressed it down on the surface of his palm until blood began to well up on either side of the blade. He didn't go further._

_The door to his room opened, but Legolas didn't bother looking up. Why should he? It wouldn't change anything. Footsteps neared him after having stopped momentarily by the door. Gently Aewon's hands covered his own and he took the knife from his hand and placed it on the floor._

_Aewon continued not saying anything he just gently wrapped bandages around Legolas' palm._

"…_It would have been so easy…" Legolas said with an empty voice. "Why couldn't I do it…?" He looked up at Aewon, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Why…?"_

_Aewon didn't answer he just leaned forward and drew Legolas into a hug. …So this was what it was like being comforted… He leaned into the embrace and rested his head against Aewon's shoulder, but no tears would come into his eyes. He was just too tired._

"_This isn't like you Legolas…" Aewon said his voice choked with emotion. "You can't give up… not now." His arms tightened around Legolas' body._

"_Just…" Legolas whispered, "Just give me… an hour. Can't I have… at least that… much…" _

_Aewon sniffed and chuckled, "Of course you can." He reached up and ran his hand first over his own cheeks and then down the length of Legolas' hair._

"_When was the last time you slept Legolas?" Aewon sighed after a few minutes. Legolas continued to lean heavily against him. I wasn't normal for him to seek comfort, especially not for this long. _

_Shrill cries were soon heard from Legolas' bedroom. Legolas jerked and his head rose from Aewon's shoulder. His dark eyes empty with exhaustion. He shrugged out of Aewon's arms and got wearily to his feet. He couldn't get an hour… He couldn't get even an hour to rest… The Valar would not give it to him… He didn't deserve it…_

_Legolas walked into his room and scooped Kirion up into his arms. The baby cried, but once he had gotten him into his arms he quieted a bit. Legolas hugged him to his chest and rested his cheek against Kirion's, softly singing the song he remembered his mother singing to him. _

Legolas hadn't even realized how long he had been submerged in the water and was therefore shocked when his body made an involuntary gasp, causing him to breathe in a mouthful of water. Legolas burst out of the surface hacking and coughing to replace the water in his lungs with air.

"Legolas?" He heard one of the twins ask alarmed from the lounge and walk towards the bathroom. "Legolas what happened? Are you all right?"

Legolas coughed and caught his breath before answering hoarsely, "I'm fine. Everything's all right."

"Are you sure? You don't sound all right. Why were you coughing?"

"Just swallowed a mouthful of water. Truly Elladan I am fine. You're welcome to come in and check me, but I must warn you about my current state of undress." Legolas quipped at the end hoping that it would soothe Elladan's worry and make him go away.

His method had the wanted effect because the next thing Elladan did was laugh and walk away from the door. "I'll pass on that one!"

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply while shoving his wet locks away from his face. He forced his mind to think of nothing as he washed his hair and then got out of the bath. After drying and pulling on his leggings Legolas sat down on the bench in the room and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know why but at the moment it seemed almost impossible for him to go out there and be in others company. Especially the twins…

It wasn't good for him to be alone because then there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts but he couldn't stand the worrying and enquiring eyes either.


	42. Lowering barriers

When the door to the bathroom opened Legolas looked up from his hands and gazed at the person standing in the doorway. Elrond was wearing a sad and worried expression as he looked at him.

Apparently understanding his need for silence Elrond looked out of the door to Elladan and Elrohir and asked, "Would you mind going somewhere else?"

Legolas could hear them reluctantly getting to their feet and trudging out of the room. Thankful but also fearing that it was because Elrond wanted to talk Legolas began expertly schooling his expression. When Elrond turned around and realized what he was doing though, he shook his head sharply and walked towards him so he could place his hand on Legolas' cheek. "Don't hide how you feel. You don't need to pretend in front of me. Nothing of what I see or hear in this room will leave my mouth henceforth." When Legolas' eyes continued not to change Elrond added in a soothing voice, "Just relax… Close your eyes. Let me patch you up."

Legolas sighed inwardly, but rested his head in his hands once more and closed his eyes. He listened to Elrond walk around the room for some time and then come back to sit beside him. He gently touched the wound underneath his shoulder, checking it before starting to clean it.

There was only silence between them as Elrond worked. The first words were said when Elrond asked Legolas to raise his arms so he could wrap bandages around his chest.

"How are you Legolas?" Elrond asked, "This wound must hurt when you move your arm" When Legolas didn't answer he continued, "Ecphen told me of what they did to you while in Canben's hands. Garethem is not something you ever should have had to experience, especially not in so large amounts."

"I can see why you think that." Legolas said as he turned his head to look into Elrond's eyes with a small smile on his lips, "It did hurt quite a bit. …But this isn't what you came here to talk about is it?"

Elrond hesitated for a moment but then exhaled and admitted. "No. No it is not. …It surprised me to see that he had changed back to normal. As I understand it happened quite recently. He hasn't done anything to you since Legolas? He hasn't hurt you in any way?"

"That depends if the time where he was trying to save my life counts." Legolas answered with a touch of humor in his voice and stood up from the bench. He walked up to where he had left his clothes and picked up his undershirt.

"I am being serious Legolas." Elrond said. "Do not try to wave this off as if he had not done anything. He hurt you!"

"I know." Legolas answered quietly, "I know that better than you. I was there the whole time." He turned around to face Elrond with a serious expression on his face. "He has not hurt me these past three weeks. The only time he did it was in a desperate attempt to make me leave him and save myself. If it comforts you then I knocked him out."

Elrond smiled, but as his eyes traveled downward it was wiped off his face. Legolas cursed inwardly when he saw what his eyes were trained on.

"Where did you get that?" Elrond asked already having a foreboding feeling about the jagged scar on Legolas' stomach. When Legolas did not answer him he looked upwards and asked again more urgently, "Legolas where did you get that?"

"I stabbed him."

Legolas and Elrond's head jerked over to the door to see Thranduil standing there with a calm, but regretful expression on his face. Elrond's expression held disbelief and shock, but that soon changed to anger.

"You did _what_?" Elrond growled.

"You want to know how I changed." Thranduil said and stepped further into the room. He stepped up to Legolas and carefully touched the scar. He frowned when he felt how cold Legolas was and looked at him worriedly before nodding his head toward the clothes he had been about to put on. He then turned to face Elrond. "This is how far gone I was. I had to nearly kill my own son, for anything to penetrate through the walls I had built around myself. I have never regretted anything more in my life than the past seven years and I know that I have caused him more suffering than you and I probably understand now, and I was a fool to turn down your request about taking them with you to Rivendell."

"You do not just get to carry on as if nothing has happened." Elrond hissed. "You hit your own child."

"I have done a lot more to him than just hit him!" Thranduil retorted sharply, "I cannot carry on as if nothing has happened! I feel blessed that my children even considered forgiving me for what I have done because I do not deserve that. …I do not deserve them." Thranduil glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eye and saw that Legolas was listening intently to every word that come out of his mouth.

"What did you do to him after I left?" Elrond asked icily. "What did you do to him that I could have prevented if I had only turned my horse around?"

The pain and guilt in Thranduil's voice was clear when he answered, "I broke his ankle."

Elrond grit his teeth together and raised his fist, fully intending to hit Thranduil. Next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with his arms expertly restrained. Legolas was beside him wearing a regretful expression on his face as he held down Elrond's arms and pressed his knee lightly against his chest just to show that he was fully prepared to push him down if Elrond tried to get up.

"You did what you should have done when you left Elrond." Legolas said, "I do not want any animosity between Rivendell and Mirkwood and certainly not over me."

"This is not animosity between rulers." Elrond said as he struggled to get out of Legolas' grip. "This is animosity between two fathers."

"If you cannot forgive him I respect that. If you cannot respect him I understand that. But this is my decision. It is not yours and it is not his." Legolas said calmly. Elrond stopped struggling to listen to him. "But the only reason you are angry with him is because you are angry on my behalf and the only reason you are anguished is also on my behalf. But what if I don't want you to feel these things? Isn't it a little insulting then that you are doing this? You do not think I can get angry on my own behalf if there is a need for it? You do not trust me to make my own decisions?"

"He is right you know Elrond." Glorfindel said from his position by the door. He had been silently inside the lounge listening to what was going on inside and making sure that no one was killed. He had come in when Legolas had tackled Elrond.

Now he crouched on the other side of Elrond and flicked his forehead apparently finding it amusing that Legolas was holding him down. Elrond glared at him. "It was the exactly same thing I said to you when you came home and only looked like you wanted to turn around and storm back here. Legolas knows more about this than you do. Hell you don't even have the whole story. What position are you in to decide anything for him?"

"You do not know everything either Glorfindel." Elrond said sadly and then shifted his gaze to Legolas. "…You are fading."

Glorfindel's head jerked up to stare at Legolas with widened disbelieving eyes. He studied the elf before him and cursed himself for not having realized it before. Legolas was pale, but it had been masked efficiently by his naturally white skin color. He had noticed that his eyes were darker, but he had not taken it as seriously as he should have done. The rest of the obvious exhaustion and drained look he had just coded together with what he had been through. He should have known better. He knew Legolas, and he knew that he wouldn't show his exhaustion if it wasn't so overpowering that it was impossible to hide.

Elrond redirected his gaze to Thranduil and asked, "How does it feel to know that you're the reason for you son's downfall?"

"Stop it." Legolas said sharply, "He is not at fault for this." At Elrond's incredulous eyes he added. "He was just one thing mixed in with many. This has been going on for longer than you know." Legolas turned his eyes to his father and added in a softer voice, "This has been going on for years. It is not your fault."

As Thranduil heard this he thought back to the conversation he had had with Legolas last night.

"_I am as well." Legolas said softly, "It seems like I am drowning in icily cold water, desperately trying to reach the surface put my memories keep pulling me farther and farther down without my consent. Like I have been slowly drowning since mother died and that I have only reached the surface a limited amount of times but always getting plunged back in and now I am further in than I have ever been and I am beginning to doubt if I can stop from sinking…"_

Legolas looked away from his father and down onto his hands. "It's my own fault." He whispered. "I've been bottling things up for long… it was bound to go wrong sometime." He looked up at Elrond, his eyes shining with conviction as he said, "I will not allow myself to fade."

"Let me help you Legolas." Elrond just short of begged, "Let me in."

Legolas looked away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Elrond said, his voice gaining more strength. "I have been trying to enter your mind since I first entered this room but you have persistently shoved me away. Let me help you."

"There is nothing you can find in there that will help you." Legolas said briskly.

"It will help me understand what you're going through Legolas. I only need access to your feelings; I don't need to see your memories. Trust me with this." Elrond said, "I care about you Legolas I do not want to see you go down. There is no shame in accepting my help. There is no shame in me knowing what you feel."

"You do not want to know how I feel." Legolas muttered and looked at Elrond, "You will not like it."

"I'm sure I won't, but if I liked everything in there then there would be no reason for me to know about it, would there?" Elrond gave a cautious smile, but Legolas didn't give one in return.

Legolas continued to look intently into his eyes. It felt as though he could see right through him. "There is a reason I don't want you in there." Legolas said, "It's too much, you will lose yourself in it."

"Let me help you." Elrond pleaded softly. He gazed into Legolas' eyes hoping that the feelings of concern and wanting to help showed clearly in them. He knew that Legolas could read other people effortlessly and expertly and that his final decision would be greatly influenced by what he saw in his eyes.

As Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes what Ecphen had said the previous night rang through his mind.

"_You're taking the easy way out." Ecphen said and continued treating the wound, "If you really wanted to make it through this then you would accept help from anyone who would willingly give it to you. There is no one gathered in that parlor right now, except perhaps Faneth's parents, that wouldn't wish to help you in any way that they could. I know that it is difficult for you to open your heart like that after getting so used to handling everything on your own, but you have to try. See with your own eyes how much they care about you."_

Everything inside him had deadly bent on not allowing Elrond to enter him, his nerves were on edge and tenseness was evident in his posture, but his mind was spinning with indecision.

Apprehension filled Legolas instantly when he felt Elrond once more press against the walls he had around his thoughts. As a reflex he shoved Elrond away, but due to his already frayed nerves he did it much harsher than he done previously. When Elrond flinched Legolas' eyes widened with the realization of what he had done.

"Trust me." Elrond said before Legolas could apologize.

Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes battling with himself. After a while his shoulder's deflated and he exhaled slowly closing his eyes. He immediately felt Elrond's mind encompass his own, bringing the feeling of calmness and stability into his head that had not been there for some time. Ecphen was right… he didn't want anything other than to help him…

_If you delve too far I will shove you out. _Legolas communicated wearily to Elrond. He suddenly felt tired at the thought of the feelings he had kept secret for years were now going to be bared.

_I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with. Feel free to shove me out._

_You may not have as much control as you think… Legolas whispered._

_Show me._

Legolas finally just gave up and lowered his barriers.

One second Elrond was blocked by the endless walls and the next second they disappeared and he was sucked into a maelstrom of emotions so strong that his breath was pushed from his body. Anguish. Guilt. Pain. Love. Despair. Confusion. Panic. Determination. Strength. Sorrow. Fear. Loneliness.

As Elrond felt himself get pulled in further he realized that Legolas had been right, he did not have any control of the situation. He had not taken Legolas seriously when he had said that it was too much, that he would get pulled in. He had thought that Legolas had said it as an excuse not to do it, but now he saw that Legolas had been telling the truth. This was too much. No person could live like this. This was the reason he was fading. All these feelings locked inside him.

Without having any means to stop it or pull away Elrond suddenly saw one of Legolas' memories before him.

_Legolas sobbed heartbreakingly and promised himself, just tonight. Tonight he would mourn. Tonight he would take care of his own feelings. Because tomorrow he need to take care of other things, tomorrow there were some who would need his aid and he needed to be ready to provide it. So just tonight. _

_Tonight was his…_

He got pulled further and further in. His heart almost bursting from the strong emotions he was experiencing. He was beginning to fear that he would be trapped in Legolas' mind forever.

_Legolas knelt before Hithel and made to hug her when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, but she lashed out at him instead. First hitting him on the cheek and then pounding her fists continually into his chest._

"_Make her come back!" She sobbed, "She can't be dead! She can't just leave me! You should have done something! You should have saved her!"_

_Legolas struggled to get a hold on her fists and when he had quickly locked his arms around her in a hug. She struggled for some time against him but eventually just sobbed loudly into his chest. _

The feelings of each recollection crashed painfully into Elrond and took his breath away every time.

_In slow motion the orc steadily neared Aewon. It thrust back its sword and drove it painfully through his chest. A gasp sounded heavily through the air. Legolas looked back just in time to see Aewon fall to his knees and then topple to the ground. His body became lifeless and his light left him as he fled from the world. _

Elrond berated himself for not understanding when Thranduil had told in his story that Aewon had died. He had not known the relationship between Legolas and Aewon had been so strong as the feelings he had experienced

"_Take care of my son Legolas." His mother had sobbed, "I am afraid that I will never even see his face… I will not be there to support him and help him grow… He is going to need someone to do that… I do not think Thranduil will take care of him… Please you have to promise me my son… you have to take care of your brother…"_

This whole time… all these years… Legolas had been fulfilling the final wish of his mother's to the best of his abilities. Of course he would have done it regardless, but the enormity of the burden this had placed on Legolas crashed down onto Elrond's shoulders and stole his breath away once more.

"_You shame me!" Thranduil bellowed as he entered the office. Legolas was standing in the middle of the room stiff and eyeing his father coldly. "How dare you fall asleep in the middle of a meeting! How can the kingdom of Mirkwood survive when they have such a lazy and irresponsible elfling as Prince? Tell me!"_

_Legolas opened his mouth the say something, but he didn't get the chance for at the next moment Thranduil's fist connected heavily with his jaw and sent him crashing to the floor from the severity of the blow. Before he had time to recover Thranduil's foot connected with his stomach._

Elrond could feel Legolas' pain, both emotionally and physically, as his own. He so far in now that the noise of Legolas' thoughts and feelings were beginning to overwhelm him and melt together in an endless stream of torment.

_Legolas writhed in their grips as the pain destroyed him from the inside. Not even a scream could fight its way out of his mouth and he knew that it wouldn't help anyway. He clawed the insides of his tightened fists until he was sure that they were bleeding, but it couldn't take the attention away. _

Elrond pressed his hands over his ears in attempt to drown everything out, but it did not work. He crouched down to make himself as small as possible and rocked back and forth.

Suddenly all the physical pain disappeared around Elrond and the chaotic emotions settled for a steady, but bone-chilling sadness.

_Legolas gazed down at the knife in his hands. After staring at it for some time he brought the edge of it over to his hand and pressed it down on the surface of his palm until blood began to well up on either side of the blade. He didn't go further._

_The door to his room opened, but Legolas didn't bother looking up. Why should he? It wouldn't change anything. Footsteps neared him after having stopped momentarily by the door. Gently Aewon's hands covered his own and he took the knife from his hand and placed it on the floor._

_Aewon continued not saying anything he just gently wrapped bandages around Legolas' palm._

"…_It would have been so easy…" Legolas said with an empty voice. "Why couldn't I do it…?" He looked up at Aewon, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Why…?"_

Suddenly Elrond felt something tug strongly at him and then suddenly he was being pulled back through the memories and through the emotions. The longer back he got the less volume the feelings seemed to have and the less control it had over his senses.

It seemed like hours before Elrond was back at the beginning. As soon as he was out Legolas' walls snapped back up and the last emotions were blocked from Elrond.

_I told you… not to… delve so far…_

Elrond still shaky from the experience was shocked at the pure exhaustion in Legolas' voice. He didn't get to think more about it before he was pushed the rest of the way out of Legolas' mind and into his own.

The first thing Elrond was aware of was the peace and order in his own mind. He felt himself relax, but the shock of what had just happened caused his body to tremble violently.

There were tears streaming down his cheeks from the experience and the only thing had kept him from falling to the floor was that Glorfindel's arms were locked around him.

Elrond looked up and met the gaze of the person he had just seen completely uncovered. Thranduil was supporting Legolas just as Glorfindel was supporting him and it was obvious to see why it was necessary. Legolas was trembling as well and what little color there had been left in his complexion had drained out leaving him pallid. What worried Elrond the most though, were Legolas' eyes. They were darker than he had ever seen them be, almost the color of the midnight sky.

Elrond's tears started flowing quicker when he thought about what Legolas was going through and how good he was at hiding all that… How it was even possible for Legolas to hide that was startling.

"Don't say… that I didn't… warn you." Legolas muttered wearily, "If I hadn't had the strength… to pull you away… then this would have gone very wrong…"

Elrond was about to reply when the door to Legolas' lounge burst open and footsteps ran from there and into the bathroom. Every occupant in the room looked up when Celebrian suddenly appeared in the doorway with panicked eyes.

"Elrond!" She gasped when she saw him. She ran into the bathroom and hugged him tightly. "What were you doing? I felt you get pulled away from me…"

Almost immediately afterwards Elladan and Elrohir also burst into the room and ran to their father rambling the same thing as Celebrian had just said before hugging him tightly as well. Only Glorfindel and Elrond noticed when Thranduil slung Legolas' arm over his shoulder and stood up. Glorfindel left Elrond in Celebrian and the twins' care and followed Thranduil and Legolas as Thranduil dragged Legolas from the room. He was more worried about Legolas anyway.

Legolas was alarmingly unable to stand by himself and leaned heavily on Thranduil for support. Glorfindel hurried to his other side and pulled his arm over his shoulders as well.

"Quite a condition you're suddenly in Elfling." Glorfindel commented with false lightness.

"I'm getting too old for this." Legolas groaned, but chuckled along when Glorfindel started laughing.

They walked from Legolas' rooms and across the hall to Thranduil's. Once inside they walked to the bed so Legolas could sit down on it.

Legolas was only halfway aware of what was going on around him. The next thing he knew a glass was being pushed into his hand. He took a sip thinking that it was water, but was surprised to find that the glass was filled with miruvor. As Legolas continued to drink it he slowly felt his strength come back and gained control over himself once more.

When Legolas looked up at Thranduil, Thranduil was relieved to see that his eyes had returned to the color they had been before he had allowed Elrond access.

"That must have been quite powerful." Glorfindel said softly as he sat down beside him, "I have never seen Elrond so disturbed before, neither have I experienced any episodes where he was unable to come back on his own. What happened Legolas?"

"It's hard to explain." Legolas sighed, "He just… I guess you could say that he got sucked in the moment I lowered my barriers. By the time I realized that he couldn't get out by himself he was already so far gone."

"You got him out?"

Legolas nodded, "It did drain a great deal of my strength, but I found him and forced him out."

Legolas zoned out thinking about what Elrond had seen and what his reaction had been. Elrond had actually shed tears after being inside his mind and he had looked upon him with eyes filled with sadness and shock completely speechless. It hadn't been his intention that Elrond should have seen any of his memories and especially not ones as bad as the ones he had, but everything had happened so quickly when he opened his mind for the first time in years. Would Elrond want to talk about what he had seen? What he had felt?

Thranduil caught Glorfindel's eyes and indicated for him to leave the room. When he had Thranduil drew one of his chairs in front of Legolas and sat down. He took Legolas' hands in his own and first then did the glazed look disappear from his eyes.


	43. Long awaited talks

"Ada?" Legolas questioned.

Thranduil squeezed Legolas' hands and brought them up to his mouth to blow hot air upon them before lowering them once more. "What did he see Legolas?" He asked softly, "I know that you had no intention of showing him any of your memories, but he did see something, didn't he? Both of you did."

The scenes Elrond had seen flashed before Legolas' eyes once more. They had only been snippets, but they hadn't been especially gentle and kind. "…Everything happened so quickly, I didn't have the chance to make sure that he didn't see anything."

"What did he see?" Thranduil asked once more.

Legolas recognized the look in his father's eyes as stubbornness and knew that he wasn't going to give up until he had gotten the answers. "You want me to just list every single memory he visited?" Legolas asked smiling as if he was taking his father's question as a joke. His expression fell though when Thranduil continued to look seriously at him.

"I know that you don't want to tell anyone about your memories." Thranduil said, "I know you don't want to talk about your feelings either, but I am your father and if there is any way that this will help you, or just help me understand even better than I already do, then I will wait as long as necessary until you tell me what memories would leave Elrond so shaken up. If this is indeed not only about what I did to you, then I am not sure what these memories are."

Legolas averted his eyes from his father's, but it wasn't long before Thranduil's hand was under his chin raising his head once more. As he was expecting exasperation in Thranduil's eyes he was now shocked by the plain love in his eyes. He had barely gotten used to seeing this feeling in his father's eyes once more after the years of its absence, but now it hit him straight in the gut.

Still Legolas stomach clenched at the thought of telling his father especially those memories, but as he looked at his father now he also realized that he did not have the strength to deny him the information. Elrond knew, why not his own father?

"My love for you will not change by anything you tell me now my son." Thranduil said gently and placed his palm against Legolas' cheek.

Legolas swallowed thickly and said hesitantly, "…The night when mother died. That was the first memory he saw. …I was waiting with Hithel outside the healing room. When we heard the scream followed shortly by the crying both of us knew what had happened. Hithel ran away from me before I could stop her, but I did not have the strength at the moment to run after her so I stayed there until Faneth came. …She handed me Kirion and told me that you had collapsed, after telling her to go after Hithel I took Kirion to my room and…"

Legolas took a deep breath and was silent for a few moments before continuing. Thranduil did not push him; he knew that Legolas had to do this at his own pace.

"I don't know how long I sat on the floor beside my bed before Kirion woke up, but when he did I found myself staring right into the eyes of the person I had just lost …and I could not…I." Legolas breathed deeply, "I finally broke down. After crying for some time Kirion placed his hand on my cheek and gazed at me with eyes filled with tears of their own. His hand was so small… I knew I had to take care of him, so I promised myself…"

Thranduil was patient for some time but then he gently squeezed Legolas' hand to bring him back to reality and asked gently, "What did you promise yourself Legolas?"

Legolas smiled a smile so filled with sadness that it broke Thranduil's heart to see. "_Just tonight._"

Tears welled up in Thranduil's eyes but he stubbornly blinked them away. "I want you to understand something Legolas." Thranduil said thickly, "The responsibility you had should never have been yours. I should have been there taking care of everything and supporting you because I am your father. I should have been supporting you and Hithel and taking care of Kirion and the kingdom. That should never have been you burden to bear. I should have been there and I am sorry I was not." He looked deeply into Legolas' eyes and repeated, "I am sorry Legolas."

When Legolas didn't say anything Thranduil continued, "You did so well… probably better than I would have done in your position, but you sacrificed yourself by doing so and I regret not being there to take care of you when no one else was."

"It was not your fault." Legolas said softly.

Thranduil shook his head sharply and reached up to place both his hands on Legolas' cheeks. "This was my duty as a father and no matter what happened I should have fulfilled it. There is nothing more to it than that. This was my duty and I did not do it therefore I apologize. Nothing can excuse me for not doing it."

When Legolas at least came with no more protests Thranduil lowered his hands and took Legolas' hands once more. "Tell me of the second."

"The night before mother's funeral, Faneth tried to talk about the funeral with Hithel but Hithel reacted strongly to it. By the time Faneth had gotten me and I had rushed to Hithel's room she had curled up in the corner of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. When I got close to her and attempted to hug her she lashed out and started pounding her fists against me chest saying that mother would not have left her and that I should have done something …that I should have saved her." Legolas said quietly with slightly averted eyes.

Thranduil once again turned Legolas face and Thranduil's fierce gaze captured Legolas. "Do not even think about it." Thranduil said sternly, "There. Was. Nothing. You. Could. Have. Done." He pronounced each word strongly. "You are not at fault for anything that happened."

"I know that…" Legolas sighed, "But at the time I had barely slept for two weeks coupled with all the emotional strain everything was just about becoming too much. At the time I took Hithel's words harder than I should have. Above that I was frustrated because I didn't know how to comfort her. I couldn't wrap my head around any words so I just held her."

"You're just a person Legolas." Thranduil said, "A person in grief. You did the best you could; you cannot demand more of yourself than that. What Hithel said to you was out of grief, not reason."

"…I missed you Ada." Legolas whispered with slightly averted eyes.

A distressed sound left Thranduil's throat and he quickly stood up so he could hug Legolas tightly. "I will never leave you again." He whispered fiercely while running his hand over Legolas' hair. "Never again."

Legolas closed his eyes in the embrace and sucked in his father's warmth. The feeling of someone supporting him felt foreign, but at the same time familiar because it had happened many times before. The last seven years tended to overshadow the centuries before that because they felt twice as long.

"He saw Aewon die through my eyes." Legolas said softly, still in Thranduil's arms. "He saw him get pierced by the orc's sword. Saw him slowly fall to the ground while his aura disappeared. He saw me frantically try to get to him, to help him …but the orcs closed in around him and hid him from me. That's the last time I saw him…"

Thranduil drew slightly away so he could look into Legolas' eyes. "It is not your fault that he died."

"I was the one who brought him here." Legolas said bitterly, "I was the one who made him captain, I was the one who should have taken care of him. He died protecting me."

"He died because he chose to value you above his own life, because you were his friend and his brother." Thranduil said, "He sacrificed his life because he wanted you to live. Do not regret bringing him here, because it was clear in his eyes from the moment you brought him here to the moment he died that he was so thankful for it. You gave him a chance and brought him back to life. If you had been in his position you wouldn't have turned your back and let him defend himself, would you?"

"No." Legolas said wearily.

"He would not have done that either, no matter what the consequences. He was old enough to make his own decisions and he chose to stay and fight, to protect you even though he knew the dangers." Thranduil looked deeply into Legolas' eyes hoping that the message would reach him. "It was his choice. Not yours."

"I never wanted him to die for me." Legolas choked.

Thranduil hugged Legolas once more, "Oh Legolas. He never wanted to leave you either, that was just the way it happened. Trust the Valar, there is a purpose for everything."

"I lost my trust in the Valar a long time ago." Legolas said quietly.

Thranduil had no response for that. He couldn't blame Legolas for doing that, but it still hurt to hear that Legolas had been stripped of even that.

"Tell me of the next." Thranduil said as he at down once more and took Legolas' hand in his.

Legolas told Thranduil the conversation he had had with his mother before she had given birth to Kirion. He had mentioned it several times in his presence but had never described it further.

"She would have been so proud of what you have done." Thranduil said when he had finished, "Not that she was not proud before, she has always been proud of you. Both of us have, we just didn't say it often enough. We were always harder on you than on Hithel, weren't we?"

"It's all right." Legolas said softly, "I knew why it was necessary. Mirkwood comes first."

Thranduil's eyes saddened to hear the sentence he had told Legolas many times when he was smaller come out of his sons mouth, but he was the king of Mirkwood he had to think about his kingdom and his people before he thought about himself or his family. Mirkwood had needed his son to be able to protect its borders and therefore he had raised him to do such.

"To the king of Mirkwood perhaps, but not to me as a father." Thranduil sighed and looked to the floor.

Legolas placed his hand under Thranduil's chin and raised his head. "King and prince before father and son."

"Sadly."

Thranduil thought back to moment when Canben had given Legolas the potion. Even when faced with the opportunity that his son could die he had chosen his kingdom over his son. Even when seeing his son in such an extreme amount of pain he had chosen his kingdom over saving him. Even Legolas had chosen Mirkwood over his own life.

After a sigh Thranduil asked, "What was the next one?"

Legolas looked at him hesitantly. "You want to know more?"

"I told you from the beginning that I wanted to hear every single memory." Thranduil said with a smile, it slowly disappeared though when he continued to see the hesitation in Legolas' eyes, "This one is about me, isn't it? Which one?"

Legolas hesitated before saying, "The time when I fell asleep during that meeting…"

Thranduil remembered it. It was the first and only time Legolas had fallen asleep during a meeting. He cringed when he thought about what he had said to his son afterwards. He had called him lazy when the reason Legolas had fallen asleep was probably because he was barely getting the rest he needed between taking care of everything.

"I'm sorry." Thranduil said, "You were working yourself to the ground I only made it harder on you. I know you cannot forget what I have said to you, but I want you to know that I didn't' mean any of it. You're the exact opposite of everything I said to you at that time. I don't think I have met an elf more self-sacrificing than my own son."

"You give me too much credit."

"You give yourself too little."

Thranduil and Legolas glanced at each other and chuckled.

After some time of silence Legolas sobered once more and continued, "The second last one was the last portion of Garuthem I was given… I think Elrond felt the same pain I experienced."

The image of Legolas writhing on the floor played through Thranduil's mind. He never wanted to see his child in so much pain again. He had noticed the scratch marks on the inside of Legolas' fists afterwards.

There was nothing Thranduil could say to Legolas after this memory, nothing that he had not already said so he just asked, "And the last…?"

Legolas' eyes immediately grew apprehensive and he looked away from Thranduil while taking his hands out of his.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked worriedly when Legolas stood up and walked away from him. He walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames with his arms crossed over his chest as if hugging himself. His whole posture spoke of uneasiness and hesitancy. Thranduil knew that this was something he had not heard of before and it was bad. He was not going to like it.

Thranduil didn't move from his chair, not wanting to put pressure on Legolas. Valar knew that he had already been through too much, the last thing he wanted to do was push him more.

"It isn't exactly one of my proudest moments…" Legolas chuckled humorlessly, "I just… I felt like I had hit rock bottom. I had barely slept for a month and between taking care of Hithel, Kirion and my duties I barely had time to sit down and I was so alone… Everyone wanted something from me even if I had nothing to give and got nothing in return."

He fell silent once more and stared into the flames. Thranduil's throat was constricted and he couldn't get any words out of his throat even if he wanted to. Legolas' voice had sounded hollow.

"…One night I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore so I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall and allowed my feelings to override my senses. Allowed despair to pull me under. Finding myself with a knife in my hands I pressed the blade against my hand and watched as blood began to run down from it… The pain didn't even manage to distract me from my thoughts …in fact I barely felt it." Legolas' voice dropped to a whisper, "Aewon came into my room and seeing what I had done took the knife from me and bandaged my hand. I asked him. I asked him why… Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I do it, when it would have been so easy?"

"Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he hugged me, for reasons I did not even comprehend at the time. The action in itself seemed foreign to me and the feelings behind it even more so. It's strange how little time passed before I forgot what it like…" His voice was painfully flat and unemotional. "I asked him if I could not at least have one hour. One hour… that was all I asked. I got five minutes before Kirion started crying."

"That was the memory he saw." Legolas turned his head so he was looking at his father who had tears streaming down his cheeks. "The one time I was closest to giving up. The time when I came so close as to see my life rest in my own hands, teetering on the edge of the knife I held. So easy it would have been. So painfully easy and I wanted it so bad…"

A silver tear escaped from Legolas' eye, with a puzzled expression on his face he reached up and touched it. Bringing his hand back again he studied to drop of water on his finger curiously while they started rolling more steadily down his cheeks. Legolas started brushing them angrily away from his cheeks as if that could make it go away.

Thranduil choked back a sob and rushed over to Legolas. He didn't manage to get to Legolas before his legs gave out and sent him crashing to his knees but he was there just afterwards supporting him. He kneeled before Legolas and held his forearms. Legolas slowly looked up from the point in the floor he had been staring at. He seemed to be in a slight daze.

"It is strange." Legolas said. There was no tremor in his voice to betray his crying. "I have cried more over the past days than I have during that past seven years."

"Do not hold back your tears." Thranduil said. His own voice was choked up. "Crying does not make you weak. It helps you."

"I never wanted him to know." Legolas continued as if he hadn't heard Thranduil. "I never wanted either of you to find out about this, but I couldn't reach him before he saw this… You saw the pity in his eyes… I hated it. Why did I even lower my barriers? This was a mistake."

Thranduil shook his head, "It was not a mistake. You reached out and asked for help. I couldn't care less about Elrond at the moment, but you reached out to me as well. You told me everything that he saw. Do you see any pity in my eyes?"

Legolas looked at him for some time and then mutely shook his head. There was love in his eyes and sadness, but not pity.

"I am so grateful that you chose to tell me this Legolas and I think it helped you as well, did it not? Your eyes have lightened slightly even if they at the moment are clouded over by doubt." Thranduil reached up and ran his hand over Legolas' cheeks to dry away the tears. Legolas closed his eyes at the touch. "The reason you could not do it Legolas was because you chose not to give up. You chose to live even though it was hard, even though it would have been so much easier for you to choose death. This is not your weakest moment Legolas …it is your strongest. Even when faced with an escape you chose to fight."

Legolas had opened his eyes once more and was looking at him with a calm expression in his eyes, listening to what he was saying without intervention.

Thranduil reached up and brushed Legolas' hair away from him temple. "There are so many dark memories inside your head, are there not? They have taken much room, but there is light too, isn't there? What about those memories Legolas? Where are they?" He asked softly, "I recon you were there to see Kirion's first steps."

Slowly a small, but true, smile appeared on Legolas' lips. "Aye I was there."

Thranduil watched as Legolas' eyes brightened in color at the memory. They truly were the representation of his soul. Perhaps the reason Legolas' eyes could change like that was that the Valar had foreseen his skill at hiding his emotions and given him those eyes to give the people around him a chance at reading him.

Legolas' eyes closed, and Thranduil could see by the slight slump in Legolas' shoulders that he was tired. He was still paler than Thranduil would have liked. He gently directed Legolas so he was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch behind him.

Thinking of a way to calm Legolas down further Thranduil got an idea and stood up to get his comb. When he came back he sat down on the couch just behind Legolas and gently gathered his silvery-white locks in his hands and proceeded to brush his hair. Legolas was silent as he did this, but Thranduil heard his breathing deepen and get more relaxed.

Thranduil hummed a song while gently running the comb through Legolas' smooth hair and they shared this moment comfortably without either of them saying anything. When Thranduil was done he reached down to braid two simple and small braids in Legolas' hair to keep it out of his eyes. It wasn't long before Thranduil realized that Legolas had fallen asleep during his ministrations. It pleased him that Legolas was getting some more rest. Perhaps he didn't have to worry about keeping Legolas away from his duties today.

A soft knock sounding on his door made Thranduil fearfully turn his eyes to Legolas afraid that it had woken him. It hadn't, Legolas continued to sleep.

"Come in." Thranduil called quietly.

The handle on the door turned down and the door opened slowly as if the person outside knew of the need for silence. Elrond stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes immediately sought Legolas' form and a small smile played on his lips when he saw that he was sleeping, almost immediately though it was replaced with a frown when he saw the salty tracks down his cheeks.

Elrond walked over to them and sat down on the floor in front of Legolas studying him, before he looked up at Thranduil.

"I hope you got what you needed the first time." Thranduil said softly, almost wearily. "Because I don't think he'll be able to do it a second."

"I apologize. I should have been here earlier, but I couldn't get away from Celebrian and the twins." Elrond said. He reached out and stroked Legolas' cheek with his thumb. "I won't do it again. I never meant for it to go so far in the first place, it was never my intention to hurt him."

"…He told me of the memories you saw." Thranduil said.

Elrond looked at him, "He did?" A smile appeared on his lips, "That is good. There is too much pain inside him for him to handle it on his own." He looked deeply into Thranduil's eyes. "I do not know what to do about you Thranduil. No matter how angry I am at you for what you have done and how angry you are with yourself neither of us can change it now. I will make my peace with you, because Legolas needs all the support he can get, but if you _ever _hurt him again in any way I swear I will not show you any mercy."

"…Thank you." Thranduil responded cautiously. "I can ask no more of you." He then looked down at his son, "Will he be all right?"

Elrond looked at Legolas once more, studying his pale complexion and his closed eyes. He sighed sadly. "I believe he'll be fine, but he needs time to recover. What worries me though, is how much he has lost during this period of time. He is still young and it pains me to see him so solemn. I would have him laugh more…"

Thranduil nodded and ran his hand over Legolas' hair. "Our home is different than yours." Thranduil said solemnly. When Elrond opened his mouth to protest Thranduil looked up and Elrond suddenly could not say anything for the sadness in Thranduil's eyes. "I do not say this to be scornful, and I do not say it to belittle you. Even you must see that our situations are different."

Elrond reluctantly nodded.

"Legolas and I have always done as much as we possibly could to protect our people." Thranduil continued, "Even before these past seven years as well as through them. We came to the understanding long ago that it was King and Prince before father and son, because we would not be able to do this elsewise. I would not have been able to send Legolas out on countless patrols holding the evil back from our homes, and I had to send him out, it was necessary. Legolas is the best fighter we have and he has spent so much time fighting and learning that he knows what to do in any kind of situation."

"I know this already." Elrond said impatiently.

Thranduil shook his head, "Elves need to grow up fast in Mirkwood. Legolas needed to grow up even faster. At the time we needed hope and strength, Legolas provided that. He had fought throughout his life and seen countless of horrible things. Been injured more than I care to think about. How could we expect it of him to stay cheerful and laughing? And yet he did. Every time he came home from patrol he would after a moment return to laughing, at least in others company. How he was even able to manage this I cannot comprehend, but he did for centuries." Thranduil turned unwavering eyes to Elrond, "We will hear his laughter again he just needs a reason. Let him recover first. He has just been through war and has lost his best friend and sworn brother in it."

Elrond nodded and was quiet for a moment before saying; "We should take him to a bed, he'll be uncomfortable sleeping like that."

Thranduil nodded and gently repositioned Legolas so he was leaning against the couch instead of his legs before he stood up and gently lifted him into his arms. It was impossible to say how he managed it, but Thranduil got Legolas all the way to over to the bed once more. He laid Legolas down on the bed and pulled the dark blue covers up over him. It was strange to see Legolas lying with that color covers because his own were white. Legolas' silvery-white hair glowed slightly against the dark pillow under his head. He looked peaceful for the time being, but it still disconcerting to see him sleep with closed eyes.

Thranduil straightened out and looked at Elrond once more. He had been thinking about this that whole time Elrond had been here and had just come to the decision that he needed to know. "You did not only see his memories, did you? You felt his emotions as well when you entered his mind. If I bared my mind, could you show it to me?" He asked calmly.

Elrond nodded hesitantly, "I still remember it vividly. I must warn you though that these feelings are very powerful. I did not heed Legolas' warnings when he tried to tell me and I was not fully prepared. I thought he was just trying to evade doing it. I should have known better." Elrond sighed. He walked up to Thranduil and placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "Are you sure you wish this?"

"Yes." Thranduil said unwavering.

It was not difficult for Elrond to show the emotions to Thranduil, as they were still foremost in his mind. It was hard to forget the experience and it was clear to him that he never would and didn't want to. It had been a nasty wake up call, like a slap in the face saying you're not as knowledgeable as you think.

When Elrond pulled back after the short conveyance, Thranduil was pale and trembling slightly. He was staring into space. Elrond, afraid that he was about to collapse, took the king's arm and gently steered him over to the other side of the bed. Thranduil sat down heavily and after a second seemed to gain his bearings once more.

"Thank you." He said to Elrond and then once again gained a formal tone as he continued, "There will be a feast in the gardens tonight to celebrate the victory and honor your arrival. It would please me if you and your family would join us there."

"Of course. We accept the invitation." Elrond smiled.

"Splendid. I will send a servant to guide you there tonight."

Elrond seeing that he was dismissed inclined his head and walked from the room. His eyes flittered towards Legolas' form one last time before he closed the door. Once outside he sighed wearily, feeling the tiredness still affecting him after the time spent in Legolas' mind.


	44. Glorfindel

"Was Legolas all right?"

Elrond looked over at Glorfindel who was leaning against the wall just beside him. He had known that he was there from the moment he had stepped out of the room so he was not surprised. "He was sleeping when I came in, he is still sleeping."

"That is good. I was afraid he would collapse for a moment, but he's made of stronger stuff." Glorfindel smiled.

"He told Thranduil of the memories I saw when I was inside him." Elrond told Glorfindel. His eyes grew pained, "I never wished for it to go so far as it did. It was just as painful for him as it was for me …if not more."

Glorfindel was about to reply when footsteps neared them. Both of them turned their heads to look at the two elves that walked through the halls towards them. They recognized them, but did not remember their names. One was one of Thranduil's counselors and the other had stood beside Legolas when they had arrived at Mirkwood.

When they were closer both of the elves bowed their heads, "Greetings my lords." The counselor said, "You have not, by any chance, come across King Thranduil today?"

"He is in his room Lord…?"

"Arron." Lord Arron presented himself.

Elrond turned to the other as well, this elf smiled and held his hand over his heart as he said, "Urion, commander of the elves stationed at the ford …or I was. I trust that your journey here was safe despite the chaos?"

"Thanks to our guide." Glorfindel chuckled, he taken quite a liking to the young elf during the journey.

"Ah yes, young Sírphen." Urion said, "Do you perhaps have the location of our prince as well?"

"He is sleeping at the moment." Elrond said reluctantly, "King Thranduil is with him."

"Well then we better make sure not to wake him them." Urion winked to Elrond and Glorfindel and then stepped past them to the door to Thranduil's bedroom. He lifted his hand and gently knocked on the hard wooden surface, just enough so it could be heard inside the room.

It wasn't long before the door opened softly and Thranduil slipped out. He immediately looked around him to check who surrounded him.

"Lord Arron. Urion." He greeted and nodded his head to them.

"My king the counsel has been summoned." Lord Arron said, "We are only awaiting your presence."

Thranduil nodded and looked at Urion, "There are represents from the guard there as well?"

"Myself, Sarnor, Sírphen and a couple of others from the most recent patrols." Urion responded.

"Has Sarnor been released from the healers?" Thranduil asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I think he managed to convince them by arguing that he would be sitting down the whole time and that he would be more willing to cooperate after attending. Apparently they have been having some issues with each other, something about an overwhelming urge to check Legolas and the healers forbidding him to leave bed not exactly coexisting." Urion smirked.

"I can imagine." Thranduil smiled and then slipped back into his formal self and said, "I will be at the counsel in a few minutes."

Lord Arron and Urion, seeing that they were dismissed, bowed and left the way they had come. Thranduil turned to Elrond and Glorfindel who were still standing beside his door. "It seems that business has caught up with me. You are welcome to do what you please in my halls and the woods around, though I would suggest you stay inside the perimeter. If there anything you might need then you can ask a servant." Thranduil said.

"Of course." Elrond said, "We will be fine until tonight. Do not think about us, we understand."

"Thank you." Thranduil inclined his head and took about two steps before Glorfindel asked, "Do you mind if I watch over Legolas while he sleeps?"

Thranduil looked back at him and then shook his head, "Do as you please. I know he is in safe hands with you."

"Thank you my king."

Thranduil continued on through the halls and soon disappeared from their view. Elrond cast a questioning look at Glorfindel, but when Glorfindel just arched his eyebrow Elrond shook his head and excused himself to go and find his family.

Glorfindel gently opened the door to Thranduil's bedroom and stepped in. Immediately his eyes landed on the ethereal elf sleeping on the large bed in the middle of the room. The first thing that had struck him when he had first met Legolas was the elf's uncommon beauty and it never ceased to amaze him.

He had felt indescribable anger toward Thranduil when Elrond had told him what he was doing to Legolas and that anger still burned inside him despite the calm act that he had put on to conceal it. It was not his place to meddle so he would not, but he would make sure that Legolas was all right. That was the reason he now sat down in the chair beside the bed ready for a long vigilance.

The last time he had seen Legolas, was when he had visited Rivendell shortly ten years ago to deliver some messages from Thranduil to Elrond.

_Glorfindel walked down the moon-bathed corridors, the gentle wind coming from the open arches on his right side caused his blond hair to occasionally fall in front of his eyes, but Glorfindel swept them away with even noticing it himself as he was deep in thought. Something was troubling Legolas, he had known it for the past days but had first now gotten tired of waiting for Legolas to come to him freely. He was getting impatient and longed to see the small signs of distress leave the fair prince's expression._

_Glorfindel knocked on the door leading into the guest room Legolas was currently staying in. He waited for a second before hearing the permission to enter from inside. He opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. His eyes soon landed on Legolas who was sitting on the railing of the balcony. His body was turned sideways and one of his legs was folded before him, but he had turned his head to look at Glorfindel as he came in. When he saw whom it was he smiled._

"_Glorfindel, I did not expect to see you here." Legolas said and inclined his head respectfully, "Especially not this late at night, should you not be sleeping?"_

_Glorfindel arched an eyebrow as he stepped onto the open balcony. "Bold words coming from your mouth elfling." He stood just beside where Legolas was sitting and placed his hands on the railing._

_Legolas laughed at Glorfindel's open displeasure while turning his head so he was once again looking out over the valley of Rivendell. The stars were shining clearly tonight and cast a silvery hue over both the valley. It was a peaceful sight._

_Glorfindel had seen the valley countless of times though and now his gaze rested on the young elf beside him. The silvery light only served to strengthen Legolas' natural glow and his hair seemed even more silver than normally, but there was an almost undetectable sadness in his eyes._

"_What troubles you on this fine night that has stopped you from seeking rest?" Glorfindel asked softly._

_Legolas did not take his eyes off the scene before him. "It is so peaceful." He said almost wistfully. "I feel out of place here among this beauty."_

"_The only reason you should feel out of place is because you outshine it." Glorfindel chuckled, "What is truly troubling you my friend?"_

_Legolas sighed and let his eyes slip from the scenery to Glorfindel. "I have been surrounded by so much battle and death that this begins to feel unfamiliar. I feel restless." He said quietly, his eyes pained further, "My home has changed Glorfindel, it is not as I used to be. My men are dying around me trying to withhold a border between the ever-growing darkness, and us but it just seems to swell every passing day. I am home no more than two days at a time, but I still cannot be everywhere and it grieves me. It grieves me to hear of an attack in the north when I am in the south and there is nothing I can do to reach them in time to see anything except corpses." He looked over Rivendell once more and said softly, "I hope your home never changes. That the hidden valley is still hidden eases my heart. I could not bear it if this place of beauty and refuge were to be lost even if I feel out of place here."_

"_You cannot take the whole world upon your shoulders Legolas." Glorfindel said sadly and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I respect your wish to aid your people but you cannot keep living like this."_

"_Mirkwood is my father's kingdom, I am its prince." Legolas responded, "I cannot ask my men to sacrifice what I would not sacrifice myself. If it is hope they need, then I will give it to them willingly if it helped defend my home. This is why I have been spreading my services throughout the lands."_

"…_You give them hope Legolas." Glorfindel finally sighed admittedly, "That much was clear to me the last time I visited Mirkwood, though it is long since. Their eyes light up with pride every time you step onto the battlefield. You should be proud of what you're achieving instead of mourning something you cannot hinder."_

"_I cannot." Legolas said sadly._

_Silence erupted between them as they looked over the valley once more. _

"_I'm sorry Glorfindel." Legolas finally said, "I am ruining your evening with talk of death and disaster. It was not my intention to bring these thoughts here, much less trouble you with them."_

"Look at me." Glorfindel said sternly and waited for Legolas' ice-blue eyes to meet his before continuing, "I am much older than you elfling and I have seen a lot of battle in my lifetime. I have seen the fall and destruction of my own home long ago and I know what it feels like. You do not need to shield me from anything on your mind for fear of troubling me because I will understand it effortlessly. I have seen you with Elladan and Elrohir these past days and I know that you have told them nothing of your troubles, because you don't not think they will understand. You're right they will not, not at the level you need them to. Talk to me and I will gladly listen to anything you have to say. …Give yourself some peace." Glorfindel reached up and placed his hand against Legolas' pale cheek. Legolas' blue eyes closed slowly and he breathed deeply. 

"_Thank you." Legolas breathed, "I will remember that. I feel at ease in your company Glorfindel…"_

"_Then let me ease you further." Glorfindel said gently. He smoothed Legolas hair away from his face and behind his ears. Legolas' eyes were still closed and he brought his head down so he was resting his chin on his bent leg. "You say that you cannot feel at peace, but I don't think you have truly tried. Open your senses elfling; there is nothing here that can hurt you if you open yourself. Breathe the free air and feel the wind running over your skin. Listen to the voices of the trees all around you, hear their songs and then them soothe you." _

_Glorfindel watched as the tenseness slowly drained out of the young elf beside him with a smile playing on his lips. He was glad that he could bring peace to him, even if it was only temporary. He would have to go home tomorrow, back to the fighting for Mirkwood could no longer do without him. _

Legolas had changed much since that meeting. It had been quite shocking to see the elf when they had arrived in Mirkwood. His whole bearing had been different, burdened that was the best way to describe it. It seemed like he had aged centuries even though it had only been ten years. The limited amount of youthfulness he had before had drained from his body. He had lost weight as well… not much but enough to be noticed if one looked closely enough.

As Glorfindel looked upon Legolas now he could see the remains of exhaustion in the young elf. There were faint shadows under Legolas' eyes witnessing the few hours of rest he had truly gotten, or perhaps more the restfulness of that rest. Elladan and Elrohir had been tired and drained when he had gone into their room to wake them, so he had gotten them to confess what they had been doing all night. Afterwards he had looked for Legolas, but he had not been in his room and his cloak had been gone.

He still remembered vividly the worry he had felt for Legolas on the journey there after he had managed to press Sírphen to tell him what he knew about the prince. The thought of Legolas in enemy hands sent a chill down his spine, and later he had gained to knowledge that he had been tortured with Garuthem… It was just too much. He had tried it himself once, but the ration hadn't been even close to what Legolas had been given …still it had been painful. Just imagining Legolas with his face contorted in pain writhing in pain made his stomach clench.

A movement from Legolas drew him away from his musings. With a jolt he realized that he had been sitting there for nearly two hours now… The sky showing from the window in Thranduil's room was already darkening.

Remembering what had drawn him away from his thoughts he looked toward Legolas and saw that his head was occasionally twitching from side to side in his sleep. The peaceful expression on his face had been swapped for a more pained one as he was forced to see images that no one else could. Glorfindel sat up straighter wondering what he should do.

"…No." Legolas murmured under his breath and twitched once more. His breathing was speeding and the furrow between his brows deepening. "…No…"

Glorfindel's eyes saddened and he reached forward to grasp Legolas' shoulder to wake him. As soon as his fingers closed around his shoulder Legolas' eyes jerked up and he raised himself halfway from the mattress gripping Glorfindel's arm in death grip.

Glorfindel held absolutely still and looked calmly into Legolas' widened eyes. He had that wide-eyed deer look on his face, but slowly he started to relax as he continued to look into Glorfindel's eyes. Recognition sprang back into his eyes the same time as guilt did.

"Glorfindel." Legolas moaned as he let go of Glorfindel's arm and fell back down onto the mattress. As soon as his back touched the mattress though he hissed and rose off it once more. The wound under his shoulder wasn't exactly pleased that he had slept on it the whole night and was just now telling that to him. He shifted so he wasn't lying on it and looked at Glorfindel.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked a rather sheepish look coming over his face when he saw the Glorfindel was massaging his arm, "I'm sorry."

Glorfindel chuckled, "At least we know your sword arm is not affected by your wounds. You have a very strong grip, too bad my sword arm is now broken this means that we can't spar."

Legolas smiled, recognizing Glorfindel's humor. His eyes then unfocused for a second thinking about the nightmare he had just had. It hadn't been as bad as some of the others he had had. He hadn't seen Aewon die and he hadn't seen his family deteriorate, he had been in Canben's hands once more and given Garuthem for what seemed like weeks in his dream …over and over again. Still physical pain he could deal with.

"Legolas?"

Legolas' eyes focused and he looked over at Glorfindel who was watching him with concern. He smiled apologetically and sat up so he was facing him. "What are you doing here Glorfindel?" Legolas repeated his question from earlier.

"Your father told us that you were sleeping and I asked him if I could sit with you while he went to a counsel meeting. Elrond was in here after you fell asleep and talked to Thranduil."

Legolas expression was slightly apprehensive, "Elrond was here? While I was sleeping? What did they talk about? Why didn't I wake up?"

"Yes. Yes. I don't know exactly. Usually when elves get to the point of exhaustion where they sleep with their eyes closed they also sleep deeply enough not to be woken by a hoard of Oliphants striding past their window." Glorfindel said answering his questions one by one, glad that his last remark also managed to bring a smile out on Legolas' lips.

"Good to have you here then, just in case those Oliphants decide that I would turn out to be an extraordinarily exquisite snack." Legolas smiled.

"That was what I thought as well." Glorfindel said and then his expression turned serious once more. "You're having nightmares."

"It's nothing new." Legolas sighed, "They just seem to have gotten worse as of late."

"You were saying 'no' under your breath. Why?" Glorfindel asked concerned, "I know that you are usually an extremely silent sleeper so this worried me."

"It's nothing to worry about Glorfindel." Legolas said, "It will probably go over at some point."

"You remember what I said to you last time?" Glorfindel asked. Legolas nodded. "I told you that you could tell me anything …that you did not need to shield me. Do you not trust me anymore?"

"I trust you."

"Then let me take this." Glorfindel took hold of the midnight-blue covers covering Legolas halfway. Legolas looked curiously at him at the change of subject and forgot to answer, "Do you not trust me?"

Legolas gave his head a shake to clear his thoughts and answered, "You can take it." He raised his arms so they were no longer lying on the covers and Glorfindel gracefully swept them up. He had them in his hands for a second before wrapping them around Legolas. Legolas arched his eyebrow at Glorfindel but nevertheless allowed him to swathe him in the covers.

"I saw you shivering slightly, even if you did try not to show it." Glorfindel explained as he sat down once more, "I figured you were to stubborn to do something about it yourself."

Legolas burrowed deeper into the covers and closed his eyes clearly not totally awake yet. It probably wouldn't do him any harm to sleep some more.

Glorfindel reached out and gently pushed Legolas to the side so he was once again lying on the mattress. Legolas opened his eyes and looked at him. Because the covers had been wrapped around him, he was now lying curled up on his side. Glorfindel smiled at the sight, Legolas looked younger like this.

"Sleep some more. You've earned it." Glorfindel said, "It is completely within your right to sleep for the next two weeks if you so desire."

"Can't. I have to much that needs doing." Legolas murmured sleepily with closed eyes. His eyes then flickered open once more with a thoughtful expression. "In fact I should be out there right now." He was halfway sitting up when Glorfindel reached out and pressed him down once more.

"Sleep." Glorfindel commanded, "The kingdom of Mirkwood will still be here when you wake up. Let your father and the others handle this. If you want to recover as quickly as possible then I suggest that you get some more sleep. Less time will pass before you start sleeping with your eyes open once more."

"You do realize that you have no authority over me here, don't you?" Legolas asked, nevertheless his eyes were already closing.

"I have authority everywhere." Glorfindel chuckled as Legolas' breathing deepened.

He sat down in the chair once more to watch Legolas sleep. This time though only one hour passed before the door opened and Thranduil stepped into the room. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw Legolas sleeping.

"He is still sleeping?" The king asked softly as he stepped closer to the bed.

"He woke once, from a bad dream but I managed to talk him into sleeping once more afterwards." Glorfindel answered and got to his feet to bow before Thranduil.

"Thank you for looking after him." Thranduil said gratefully, "I am afraid the counsel meeting dragged out." He then sat down beside Legolas and reached out to shake his shoulder, "Legolas." He called, "Wake up Legolas."

Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he looked up from where his face was halfway buried in the covers. He looked blearily at Thranduil before blinking rapidly to get the fogginess away. His eyes sharpened and both Thranduil and Glorfindel were glad to notice that he was not quite as pale anymore.

"I'm sorry to wake you Legolas, but there is going to be a feast on the green tonight to celebrate the victory and welcome those from Rivendell. I thought that you would like an hour to get ready before it." Thranduil explained.

Legolas nodded and smiled to his father.

"So he gets no choice about whether or not he wants or has the energy to come." Glorfindel remarked bitterly.

Both Thranduil and Legolas looked at him, but it was Legolas who replied saying, "They expect me to be there Glorfindel. It's about time that I show people that I am still alive. Do not worry I have slept almost all day. Besides, I want to come."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes slightly and studied the prince sternly. Legolas met his gaze without difficulty or hostility, his emotions cleverly hid. Glorfindel wondered for a second if that was the way Legolas had looked upon Thranduil when he had hurt him. If it had been he twins he had had in this gaze then they would have averted their eyes a long time ago.

"I'll be watching you." Glorfindel promised and then bowed to both of them before politely excusing himself.

Thranduil turned to Legolas when he had left, arching his eyebrow in a way that clearly said 'Please elaborate'. Legolas smiled and said, "He has a strong protective nature, and somehow that had gotten to include me as well. I'm not exact sure how."

"Well…" Thranduil said thoughtfully, "You've gained yourself a powerful ally."

Legolas nodded and then asked, "How did the counsel meeting go? Did you figure something out?"

Thranduil told Legolas what they had discussed, but there had been no final arrangements so another date had been set for a second debate. Afterwards Legolas had excused himself to go and get ready.


	45. The feast

Legolas walked from Thranduil's room and across the hall to his own, silently wondering if the twins were going to be there. They weren't, when he opened the door the only thing that greeted him was silence. He went over to his table and poured himself a glass of water before wandering about the room sipping it and finding suitable clothing. He had ruined so many cloaks these past weeks that he only had one left, but all his cloaks were dark blue so no one would notice the difference. He then pulled out a tunic in a slightly lighter blue color, a light-blue undershirt and a white pair of leggings. After dressing in this he pulled on his soft grey boots and strapped the belt with his dagger around his waist.

With a sigh he took another mouthful of water and passed his hand over his face. It was strange to sleep so much and still be tired, but he guessed that it would only be until he caught up with his lack of sleep.

He walked into the bathroom and took out the sleep-tousled braids in his hair before combing it and braiding it once more. He gritted his teeth when braiding his hair caused him to pull at the wound under his shoulder, but managed to get it done.

Suddenly Legolas heard the sounds of music being played and he stopped moving to listen to it. He could barely hear it because it was coming from the grounds but nevertheless a smile lit up on his face. It had been long since he had heard any tunes. Legolas softly sang the accompanying text as he walked over to his table and put done the empty wine glass.

A smile found its way to his lips as he walked out of his room still humming the tune under his breath. As he got closer to the grounds he stopped and settled for listening to the music.

The doors leading outside were open and lanterns were set upon the ground to light the way over to a long table set up with chairs all around it to accommodate everyone. The sky was darkening and the lanterns lit up the place with a golden glow fighting away the shadows of the coming night. Already some elves had found their way there, among them the musicians who were currently sitting in a group by the side and playing with smiles upon their faces.

Legolas stepped outside and was met with warm welcomes from every side of him. He smiled and inclined his head as he slowly walked past. Urion walked up from where he had been sitting to Legolas with a smile on his lips.

"I had thought I would find you here my Prince." Urion said gently and bowed before him. Legolas tilted his head slightly confused with the formality but nonetheless playing along as he inclined his head to Urion. "We could not have won the fight without you." Urion continued, "Your courage and spirit gave us the will to continue fighting even when it may have seemed hopeless."

Legolas glanced around him and saw that the elves surrounding them were looking at this smiling and a mixture of gratefulness and pride showing in their eyes.

"The victory does not belong to me, but to all." Legolas said, "I could not have done it without the support of my people."

"And we are ready to aid you whenever you ask for it my Prince." Urion said and brought forward the hand he had had behind his back. Legolas looked down at the golden circlet Urion held in his hand. It was his; he thought he had lost it in the old dungeons… "I found this right before we escaped, thought that you would like it back sometime. I give it back to you now Prince of Mirkwood, and I feel honored at doing so. Know that we will follow you to the ends of the world if you ask us to."

Legolas speechlessly lowered his head so Urion could place the circlet upon his head. The blue drop hanging onto his forehead highlighted the color of his eyes.

"All hail the prince of Mirkwood!"

Legolas soon found himself surrounded by kneeling elves. Urion looked up and smirked mischievously knowing how Legolas hated both his formal title and being kneeled before. Legolas rolled his eyes, but nonetheless his smile had not dimed. He reached down and grasped Urion's forearm.

"Rise." Legolas said and pulled Urion to his feet, "I am honored to have your loyalty. I will remember your courage forevermore." He looked around, "All of your courage. Our home prevails through those who defend it, and I would wish for no one other than you by my side in this fight. As long as we are here and we still have strength left in out bodies, we will allow no darkness." Legolas said seriously, but then smiled, "But this is not time to talk about future battles, this is the time to celebrate hard won a victory." He looked over at the musicians, "Will you play once more?" The elves smiled brilliantly and started a merry tune; soon the elves around him were talking once more.

Legolas looked at Urion to see that he was still smiling, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about my Prince." Urion laughed, "Have you been in the wine already?"

"Legolas!" A shout went out from the door.

Legolas turned around and looked at Sarnor. Sarnor was hobbling towards him unsteadily with a pair of crutches tucked under his arms so he wouldn't put any weight on the leg where he had been shot in the thigh. Sarnor's eyes showed both joy and frustration as he slowly came near him. When one of his crutches slid in the ground and he was about to topple over Legolas hurried over to him and supported him chuckling.

"Be careful." Legolas admonished gently and looked down at Sarnor's leg. "I'm sorry, I did not know it was so bad. How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine my Prince, there really is no need for these." He indicated at the crutches.

"Oh there is a need young one." Urion said as he came forward, "Are sure you should be up and about." At Legolas' questioning gaze Urion explained, "The bolt he was shot with made a crack in his bone. He was quite fortunate it didn't break entirely."

Legolas looked at Sarnor worriedly causing Sarnor to blush. "It's not that bad." He said and then his voice saddened as he said, "Tharbadon is worse. The knife used to stab him was poisoned. The healers are hopeful that if his fever breaks he will make a full recovery, but it is still raging…"

Legolas clasped Sarnor's shoulder, "Trust him. He will pull through. Now come, you look as though you should be sitting down instead of standing."

Legolas led Sarnor over to the table that had been set up and helped him down in one of the chairs. Placing his crutches so they were leaning against the chairs back.

"Thank you for coming for me my Prince." Sarnor said, "On the battlefield. I know that you went out of your way ensure that I made it to the halls. I didn't think anyone would come…"

"You don't need to thank me." Legolas said, "Of course I would come for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner."

"Sarnor!" Someone exclaimed over to the right and started running towards them.

Legolas smiled to Sarnor and squeezed his shoulder before walking off to leave the two friends alone.

One of his men came up to him and put a wine glass in his hand with a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Come, my Prince. If you start drinking now then perhaps we can get you so drunk by the end of the night that you will consider singing a song." The elf laughed.

"Now that would require a great amount of alcohol and a greater amount of coaxing." Legolas chuckled but nonetheless took a sip of the wine.

More people started filling onto the grounds and the talking grew louder along with the music. Soon Elrond, Celebrian, the twins and Glorfindel made their way outside led by a servant.

The twins immediately spotted him and hurried over to him. They were dressed formally; Elrohir was wearing a purple tunic while Elladan's was grey. Both of them smiled as they came closer.

"Legolas." Elladan clasped his forearm first and Elrohir quickly did the same while Elrond, Celebrian and Glorfindel neared their positions. "We are quite interested in how you managed to drive our father to tears."

"Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond chastised as he came up to them, "Can you not contain your curiosity about the subject? How old are you?"

"But Ada-"

Legolas stopped listening there because Celebrian moved closer to him and said, "Ignore all three of them Legolas. They keep each other young."

"Lady Celebrian." Legolas smiled, "I have not formally greeted you yet. Welcome to Mirkwood."

"Always the charmer, but I do believe that we know each other better than what requires formal titles don't you Prince Legolas?" Celebrian asked.

Legolas winced at the sound of his formal title coming from Celebrian and responded, "I believe we have Celebrian."

She smiled but a small frown appeared on her face as her eyes inched upwards to his circlet. "Is that a drop of blood Legolas?"

Legolas reached up and took the circlet off his head an unreadable expression came over his face and he looked at the small drop of blood marring the golden band of his circlet. Elrond and the twins had stopped their bickering at the word blood and were now looking at him. "I believe it is." Legolas said as he gently scraped the blood of with his nail and checked it for more before putting it back on.

"Where did it come from?" Elladan asked.

"When I was captured it was knocked out by a solid club to the side of the head. I was wearing this at the moment so some of the blood ran onto it." Legolas answered, "In fact I just got this back this evening. Had ourselves a right little ceremony not even an hour ago thanks to Urion." Legolas said raising his voice slightly well aware of the fact that Urion was standing only a few steps away.

Urion slung his arm over Legolas' shoulders, "Come now my Prince, it wasn't that bad."

"I should have you court-marshaled." Legolas said seriously, but Urion didn't fail to notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Please have mercy sire." Urion gasped, "I would so hate to miss the result of the betting that has been going on about whether or not you'll sing before the night is out."

Legolas looked completely unsurprised and thoughtfully took a sip of his wine, "What are the percentages?"

"Ninety percent say you won't, ten says you will." Urion answered.

"Then I suppose there is no better course of action than to sing a song before the night is out. I do hate to be underestimated, and ninety percent will end up with very interesting facial expressions when they lose their money..." Legolas said almost to himself.

"You're evil!" The twins laughed. The others were laughing as well.

Legolas chuckled along with them and looked to the person with his arm around his shoulder. When Legolas saw Urion's face he felt like he had been hit in the gut. For one moment he had forgotten that Aewon was dead, for one moment he had thought that Aewon was the person he had ben laughing with instead of Urion.

He immediately stopped laughing and it was only by force of will that he managed to keep the sadness from his expression as he turned away from Urion once more. Thankfully it seemed that no one noticed, Urion clapped him on the shoulder before walking off and he was left alone with the others once more.

When he looked at them he noticed that Elrond was watching him closely. Had he noticed? Was he still in his mind? Legolas forcefully repelled anything from his mind, before realizing how stupid it was, of course Elrond wouldn't do anything… Legolas skillfully hid the temporary chaos in his mind from his expression until he had gained control once more. A barrier was created inside his clear blue eyes to keep his emotions just out of reach for anyone wishing to perceive them.

Noticing that they did not yet have glasses of wine in their hands Legolas waved a servant over to him asking for some. The elf nodded and walked off.

"Legolas?"

Legolas moved his eyes over to Elrohir who had called his name. Elrohir seemed to go quiet after looking into his eyes so Legolas smiled gently and nodded his head in sign that he could go on.

Elrohir hesitated before asking, "How are you feeling?"

Of all the places he could have mentioned that it just had to be here… Legolas did not move his eyes from the younger twin, but he did notice that many eyes turned in their direction after having heard Elrohir's question. Elrond as well seemed to look at Elrohir silently reprimanding him for asking that there. Elrohir had flushed slightly the second the words had left his mouth.

Legolas had though, due to his position as crown prince, been in these kind of situations before and calmly answered, "I am feeling fine Ro. No need for worries."

As soon as everyone had turned away once more Elladan discreetly smacked the back of Elrohir's head. Elrohir looked embarrassed and his eyes silently looked for forgiveness in Legolas' eyes. Legolas smiled and shook his head slowly, showing that everything was all right.

He then bowed slightly to them with his hand placed over his heart and said, "I apologize but I will have to leave you now. The king will be coming in just a moment and there are several I need to greet before his arrival." The servant he had sent any after wine a moment ago came with their drinks. "Feel free to do what you please." His azure eyes met Elrond's grey and the half-elf nodded his consent with a smile on his lips.

Legolas stepped away from the family and walked into the crowd once more. He exchanged pleasantries with the elves he met on the way, but it was not long before he spied who he was looking for. Ecphen smiled as soon as he saw him and exchanged a casual greeting, but Legolas could see in his eyes that it was an act.

"Come, shall we not go somewhere more private?" Ecphen suggested.

"You're going to be the death of me one day you know that right Ecphen?" Legolas chuckled but nevertheless indicated for him to follow him through the door leading inside. There were no elves in the hallway, since everybody was already outside.

"I'm fine." Legolas cut Ecphen off before the question had left his mouth, "That is not why I sought you out."

"Maybe not, but it is long since I checked that wound of yours." Ecphen said with an arched eyebrow. "You do look better though, not quite as pale not quite as dark but still not good."

"Lord Elrond cleaned the wound this morning, in fact I would have believed that he would inform you of that." Legolas answered, "I also changed the bandages this evening. It is fine Ecphen, it is already healing."

"I will take your word for it, for now. But I want to check it before this night is out." Ecphen said, "Now why did you seek me out?"

"I wanted to know the conditions of the elves that were injured in the battle." Legolas said.

Ecphen sighed and shook his head, "Come by the healing wing tomorrow and I will tell you, but right now there is nothing you can do even if you knew. No one is dying at the moment and there are healers looking after them."

"Legolas."

Legolas turned to look down through the hallway to his father's form walking towards them. The king had golden robes on and a crown of autumn leaves adorned his head, he looked very much like the king he was with not a hint of insecurity in either his posture or his eyes.

Father and son resembled night and day as they stood there in their magnificence. Legolas' silver-white hair shining in the moonlight and his dark-blue clothes bringing the attention to his clear blue eyes, so unreachable and yet holding so much strength and calmness.

Thranduil's hair color resembled Kirion's, a slightly darker blond bordering on slightly golden. His eyes were a paler shade of blue than Legolas', and resembled a cloudless summer sky.

Before he even realized what he was doing Ecphen was kneeling before them, his head bowed and his hand placed over his heart. He immediately heard Legolas' musical chuckle and looked up. Both of them were smiling to him. Legolas reached down and took his hand to pull him to his feet before clasping his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help this past month Ecphen. I know that both of us aren't exactly the easiest patients, but we are thankful for your aid." Legolas said calmly, his eyes locked on Ecphen's. Ecphen slowly felt himself get drowned in the blue pools, until Legolas broke the connection.

"You do not need to thank me my Prince. I was just doing my duty." Ecphen responded.

"You did more than your duty." Thranduil said slowly shaking his head, "More than any of us could have ever asked of you. To show our thanks we would like to promote you to Royal Healer of Mirkwood, if you accept that is."

Ecphen looked stunned, but it didn't take long for him to recover and a smile started to spread on his lips, "I would be honored your majesty."

Thranduil nodded and returned the smile. He then noticed a different tune shortly being played by the musicians followed by movements outside. He knew that it was a sign that he was about to arrive, so the people at the gathering could gather around the table and make sure that they didn't embarrass themselves.

Ecphen heard it as well and after bowing to both of them he slipped out of the door and onto the grounds once more.

Thranduil turned to Legolas and checked his son's appearance. His eyes stopped at the circlet upon his brow and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Urion found it and brought it back from the dungeons." Legolas answered the unspoken question; "He gave it to me just earlier this evening."

Thranduil nodded and then listened to see if everything had gone quiet outside. Hearing that it had he started walking towards the opening with Legolas by his side. As they stepped onto the grass many eyes were pointed at them in awe and pride. The elves were standing around the table beside their seats waiting for the King to grant them permission.

Thranduil walked up to the throne-like chair that had been placed at the head of the table while Legolas moved over to stand by the chair to his right.

"Please be seated." Thranduil's voice said calmly, but with a tone of authority. Every followed his command except Legolas who he indicated to stay standing. "We're here tonight, at this table, to celebrate the end of a hard won battle. Of course this cannot be done without remembering the elves that valiantly died in that battle and therefore I will request a moment of silence to do so."

All the elves at the table bowed their heads many expressions darkening with grief.

"The battle was difficult but it has left us more united than we were before. It has left us stronger and wiser." Thranduil continued when he deemed that the proper amount of time had passed.

He nodded at his son and Legolas continued the speech, "We have let the darkness know that we will not just step back. That this is our home and that they have no right to come here while we still live to defend it. Even if the king and I were not there you still fought, our home stands because of the courage of that decision and the will to make it work."

"Many have earned new ranks thanks to their actions in this war and before that as well." Thranduil took over, "For those of you who do not know this already Sarnor has taken Aewon's spot as Captain over our forces, and has done a remarkable job at protecting our home." The elves clapped and Sarnor's cheeks flushed, "Also I am proud to present the title of Royal healer of Mirkwood to Ecphen, for his aid and supervision during this rough period." Another applause rang out.

"I would also like to direct attention to Urion and his team of elves from the ford." Legolas then said, "I would like to thank them for their aid in our escape from captivity. I would also like to thank two young elves who gave their lives for the cause." Legolas started the applause this time. He quickly caught Urion's eyes and gave a small smile when he saw the thankfulness in them.

Thranduil reached down and picked up his glass, "It's is not my intention to detain you for much longer. I would like to welcome Lord Elrond and his family to our halls hopefully their stay will be relaxing despite the recent disorder." He raised his glass and said, "To victory, and to better times."

Legolas raised his as well, "To Mirkwood."

Every other person at the table raised their glasses and toasted as well. When every glass had been lowered Thranduil smiled, "Let the feast begin."

As soon as those words were said servants walked out of the doors leading to the ground, each of them with trays. The King and Prince sat down once more and the trays were placed in front of every elf there.

Soon the quiet bubble burst and talking started everywhere. The feast had begun.

"You just pulled all of that out of your sleeve?" Elladan asked Legolas.

"All of what?" Legolas questioned.

"The speech. You didn't know that you were going to participate in it, did you?"

Legolas chuckled, "You don't think I can pull out a small speech? He never warns me." Legolas threw his head in his father's direction.

Elladan looked incredulously at him and said, "Well I'd never be able to do it."

"That's because you're too nervous Dan." Elrohir laughed, "I swear your face got a green tint the few times Ada told you to hold a speech. You had practiced what to say for weeks and still looked as if you were about to faint."

Elladan glared at his brother and muttered, "Just because you're not the one who is the oldest and therefore not obligated to hold any speeches."

Legolas shook his head with a smile on his lips when the twins started their 'discussion'. He turned away from them and concentrated on the conversation between Elrond, Celebrian and Thranduil instead. He was surprised to hear that they were talking about Kirion; or rather Celebrian was interrogating Thranduil about him. Legolas soon realized that there were many of these questions that his father could not answer, and that seemed to be frustrating him to no end. Celebrian seemed to find it odd that he didn't know much, Elrond clearly hadn't told her much.

Thranduil at last sighed and looked at Legolas with resignation in his eyes.

"His first word was 'brother' or something of that meaning, it wasn't very clear at first but he got better." Legolas answered one of her questions, "He soon picked up my name as well."

Celebrian's eyes widened with the realization that Legolas had been the one to raise Kirion, but before she could comment on it and bring them onto that topic Legolas continued, "I think he will be arriving home tomorrow at some point so you'll be able to meet him then."

Elrond knew what Legolas was doing so he discreetly squeezed Celebrian's hand silently saying not to push the subject. Celebrian was quick to understand and she smiled to Legolas with a nod of her head.

"I will look forward to meeting him." Celebrian said, "I also look forward to meeting Faneth."

Legolas infinite blue eyes sparkled as he said, "I believe you two will enjoy each other's company, just be cautious about her temperament." As the others went on with another conversation he mumbled to himself, "Hopefully all of them are all right."


	46. Feelings of safety

Elladan and Elrohir watched Legolas throughout the meal and could not help but feel awed by the amount of patience he was showing and the air of royalty around him. His infinite blue eyes caught their eyes occasionally, but he only smiled calmly to them before returning to a conversation. No one could look at him and not come to the conclusion that he was royalty.

About halfway through the meal elves had started to come up from the end of the table to talk with their King and their Crown Prince. Legolas easily started conversations with each and every one of them even if they asked questions he had already answered five times.

Elladan and Elrohir were worried about him and were constantly checking his expression for any signs of discomfort or tiredness, but there were none. They were simply unable to read his deep blue eyes and his whole posture was relaxed and open. If they hadn't known about his condition then they wouldn't be able to believe that he was wounded and exhausted. Elladan had tried getting shot in the same position as Legolas had been and he could remember the pain every time he breathed or lifted his arm, but it didn't seem to have the least influence on Legolas. His movements were flawless.

They were not the only ones watching the prince though. Glorfindel was as well. When the elf Legolas had been talking to left he turned amused eyes to all three of them. "If this is your idea of observing subtly then you are doing a very poor job at it."

"You're a prince Legolas." Elrohir said with awe clear in his voice.

Legolas' musical chuckles soon sounded through the air, but soon he was forced to divert his attention as another elf came up to talk with him. Thranduil was occupied as well and the elves from Rivendell got insight into what it was like to be King and Crown Prince in Mirkwood, likewise what the elves thought about them. While the soldiers were often very friendly and casual with Legolas, the lords were somewhat demanding and the civilians just felt pure awe. It was the same with Thranduil except the formal level was pushed a little upwards.

Soon the plates were taken off the tables and elves started to rise either to go dance, find nice places to sit in the grass or just walk around amongst one another. Elrond asked Celebrian to dance and they soon disappeared from the end of the table. Servants walked around handing more wine out and the atmosphere only got merrier.

Elladan and Elrohir were standing to the side once more watching Legolas as he walked around the grounds. Elves were constantly coming up to the prince, but Legolas continued to have an impenetrable air of calmness around him.

The next one to demand Legolas' attention was a little elfling who halfway ran into his legs.

O

Legolas looked down and quickly spotted the little elfling standing beside him with teary eyes. She had blond hair and brown eyes. He looked up shortly and saw that an elleth, most likely the elfling's mother, was nearing them quickly.

"You were with the group Ada rode out with, where did you hide him?" The tiny elfling asked shakily, "I want him back."

Legolas seeing that she was about to cry quickly scooped her up into his arms, reflexes from raising Kirion taking over. He bounced her gently and wiped a few fallen tears away.

"Who was your Ada little one?" Legolas asked gently and allowed for his calmness to flow into the child through his aura hoping that it would calm her down.

"Ada's name was Nír." The elfling said proudly, "He rode out with you and now Nana says that he is gone. I want to know where you hid him."

Legolas glanced at the mother who had by now reached them. She was standing a few feet away with her hand clamped before her mouth and tears welling up inside her eyes. Despair showed clearly in her earthy brown eyes.

Legolas knew why she was feeling that, he had felt the same when he had had to describe to Kirion why he did not have a mother, and what death was.

Legolas remembered the name Nír, he had been with him by the crossing and died in the fight. He contemplated how was he going to explain to this child what had happened, and decided that he was going to try the same way he had told Kirion years ago.

He calmly took one of her small hands in his and placed it over his own heart. "What can you feel? What can you hear?"

The child chuckled and pressed harder against his chest, "It's singing and dancing."

Legolas smiled, "That's right. Sometimes when bad things happen our hearts stop singing and dancing and our soul leaves us to seek towards the Halls of Mandos."

"What is a soul?" The girl asked still not comprehending, "Who's Mandos?"

Legolas showed her his hand and brightened his aura around it. "This is a soul." He answered. She looked awed at the blue light and reached out to touch it, but she didn't reach it at all before Legolas removed it completely leaving his hand without any light around it. Not many elves were able to do this. "This is what it looks like when it is gone."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I don't like that."

"Neither do any, but that is the way of life. The Halls of Mandos is very much like this, an endless feast for all the souls that has left their bodies behind here." Legolas continued, hating to explain the term death to children much less ones who had just lost a parent. "Your Ada, Nír, was very brave but something bad happened to him as well." Legolas continued hating how the tears were streaming down her cheeks earnestly. He brought his hand up and wiped them away. "His heart stopped singing and dancing and his soul left his body to travel all the way over to the endless feast."

"But I want him to come back." She sobbed.

Legolas wanted to give her reassurances but he knew that giving her hope that he would come back would only make her suffer more. "He cannot come back little one. He wanted to stay with you, but his heart was no longer singing and dancing. All our paths lead the same way though; you will see him again some time. Until then you have to stay with your Nana. Your Ada will always be looking after you, even if you cannot see him."

"But I want him here." The elfling sobbed.

Legolas pulled her closer and she buried her head on his shoulder crying. Legolas gently ran his hand in circles on her back. He looked up and saw that Celebrian had seen what was going on and was currently comforting the elfling's mother.

The elves around them were watching the scenes with sadness and pity. This had caught the attention of the whole clearing and there was silence. Other families who had lost someone were standing with bowed heads or holding each other.

The elfling in his arms had not stopped crying and he felt that he had to do something to comfort her. As his thoughts went to singing, he immediately remembered the bet the elves had made earlier that evening. Right now though, nothing was less important than a bet. Legolas opened his mouth and soon soothing words rung out through the grounds. All the noises completely vanished as elves almost stopped breathing so they could hear him better.

Legolas harmonious voice brought peace to everyone who heard it. He sang of loss, of hope and of strength. Few were untouched by the song and many openly had tears streaming down their cheeks. As Legolas continued to sing his aura brightened and shone on the elves giving them the feeling of calmness.

Slowly Legolas felt the elfling in him arms fall asleep and as soon as he was sure she was sleeping deeply he stopped singing. Silence still filled the grounds as his spell continued to affect the audience.

Legolas walked up to the elfling's mother shifted the elfling until he was holding her with one arm and then took the elleth's hand in his other. "Come." He said gently, "We better get you two home."

Legolas started walking and the elleth followed him silently, she seemed exhausted, like she had barely slept since her husband had died. Legolas briefly met his father's eyes and when the king nodded almost unperceivably to him, he knew that his father had the situation under control.

"Where do you live?" Legolas asked gently as he stepped into the halls.

"In the eastern wing my Prince." She answered almost whispering.

Legolas nodded and continued to lead her there. Once in the wing the elleth walked a little in front of him and opened the door so he could step inside with his precious charge. Seeing a children's bed in the room Legolas moved towards it and carefully laid the elfling on it and drew the covers up around her.

Afterwards he turned to her mother and led her over to the other bed in the room before carefully lowering her down so she was lying on it. All the strength seemed to have gone out of her.

He sat down by her bedside and said, "Stay strong. She needs you; your daughter won't make it long without you. For now just sleep, regain your strength."

"Thank you for your aid today my Prince... I am sorry for disturbing you…" She choked.

Legolas smiled, "It wasn't a disturbance. Now sleep."

Legolas watched as her eyes unfocused just like her daughter's had. He was about to leave the room when he saw her reach out towards her daughter in her sleep. He smiled sadly and lifted the elfling from her own bed so she was lying beside her mother. They quickly found each other's hands.

With a last glance he silently exited the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to face Glorfindel who was standing against the wall across the hall. Glorfindel smiled to him and threw his head in the direction of the exit.

Legolas had stepped two steps towards Glorfindel before he suddenly tensed and his head whipped towards the exit. He ran to Glorfindel and pulled him into one of the doorways his hand clamped over his mouth. Glorfindel tensed as well and kept completely quiet. He turned questioning eyes to Legolas, but then he heard it. Footsteps were nearing the wing, purposely softened, about three people.

As they rounded the corner and met with the sight of an empty hall they hissed. "He is supposed to be here…"

"Check the rooms."

Legolas and Glorfindel heard as they started opening the doors and checking the rooms. Legolas stiffened when he saw that they were steadily nearing the room where the mother and daughter were. He took his hand away from Glorfindel's mouth and pressed him further into the corner of the doorway. His eyes telling Glorfindel to stay where he was.

Legolas stepped out of the doorway and into the hall moving silently through it until he was standing right behind the elf that was in charge. The other two were checking the rooms and none of them had noticed his presence yet.

"Are you looking for me?" Legolas asked.

The elf immediately whirled around. Legolas recognized him as one of the warriors. He didn't draw the dagger from his waist, not wanting to jump to conclusions when there could be other explanations.

"My prince." The elf smiled, "You startled me. Yes actually we were looking for you. I just wanted your view on a matter."

Legolas didn't relax at the words and glanced behind him and saw that the two other elves had inched up behind him and were now enclosing him inside a triangle.

"What is it that you wanted my view on?" Legolas asked calmly.

"If someone kills your father, does that give you the right to take revenge?"

Legolas' eyes widened and his hand flew to his dagger. He wasn't quick enough, the second his hand moved one of the elves behind him punched to arrow wound under his shoulder. Legolas' face scrunched up in pain and his teeth clamped together as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. The wound in his back was throbbing, its stitches split once more. Before he had even gotten a second to recover he saw something glint and automatically threw himself backwards. The knife cut into his chest, but he had avoided fatal injury. Vaguely he heard as Glorfindel came shouting out of his hiding place and quickly started fight the two elves behind him.

Legolas struggled against the lead elf, adrenalin taking away his pain and giving him strength to fight. He rolled away from the elf as he brought the knife down once more and proceeded to kick the knife out of his hands. With a snarl the elf lunged at him. Legolas bent his legs and kicked the elf in the chest, he started getting to his feet but the elf quickly recovered and jumped into him making both of them fall to the floor.

"Did you really think that Lord Canben would draw everyone out of the palace?" The elf hissed as they struggled. "Did you really think so little of him? That he was so stupid?"

"I've been too preoccupied the last couple of days that I haven't really had time to think about your pitiful attempt at treason." Legolas grunted. He could feel blood starting to soak through his tunic. "If you hadn't been so dumb you would have pretended that you had not been a part of it."

"Shut up!" The elf roared and lifted Legolas by the tunic so he could slam him into the floor. "At least I can kill you!"

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?" Glorfindel asked as he grabbed the back of the elf's tunic, lifted him off Legolas and flung him into the wall. The elf quickly lost consciousness. The two other elves were also unconscious courtesy of Glorfindel.

Glorfindel immediately hurried over to Legolas who was sitting up. Legolas reached up and touched the gash that ran two inches under his collarbone. His hand came away bloody and he looked up at Glorfindel. "This is _not_ my month." He grumbled.

Glorfindel smiled briefly, but then his eyes gained a look that was a mixture of anger and worry. "They should be out for some time. I'll go alert the guards and healers."

Glorfindel made to stand up but Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Glorfindel looked back and immediately felt like he was drowning in Legolas' liquid blue orbs. "Don't Glorfindel. We need to keep this quiet."

Before the end of the sentence the anger was already growing in Glorfindel's eyes. "They tried to kill you Legolas! That is more important than some reputation or some feast!" He turned around and started walking.

Legolas' hand stopped him once more. "This feast is more important."

Glorfindel whirled around anger blazing in his eyes. Legolas remained calm and serene but that only served to anger him more. "And pray tell what is more important about this feast?" He hissed.

"Their safety was taken from them Glorfindel." Legolas answered, "For a long time their home was no longer a place of safety, they fought and got wounded and died right here. Just outside these halls and inside them as well. If you go out there right now yelling about another attack it will be a long time before they ever feel safe here again because they thought it was over. They thought the war was over, they thought they were going to have complete peace. You cannot take that away, even if I have to tie you to a chair I cannot allow for you to go out there and do that."

Glorfindel looked pained at him, but there was also a resigned look in his eyes. "What so you want me to do then?"

"I want you to go out there calmly and get Urion and Ecphen without drawing suspicion to yourself. Relay what I told you if you must, but I think they will understand." Legolas said his voice gaining a tone of authority. He looked deeply into Glorfindel's eyes. "Tell Ecphen to came to my room. Urion will know what to do with these."

Glorfindel nodded tersely and walked away. Legolas watched him go from where he was sitting and got slowly to his feet when he had gone. His wounds throbbed and there was no doubt that he had ruined another tunic. Hopefully nothing had stained his cloak yet. He stood there with closed eyes for a moment before briefly checking the unconscious elves. When he was sure that they would indeed stay unconscious he walked towards the royal wing.

Once he was inside his room he took off his cloak, followed by his tunic and his undershirt, both stained with blood. He walked into his bathroom and soaked a small towel in water before calmly wiping his face and then pressing it against the gash. It was quite long so he wanted to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

To occupy himself he walked over to his closet and found some new clothes. Luckily he had another tunic almost identical to the other one, only it had silver pattern embroidered into the cuffs and around the neckline. If he were lucky then no one would notice it. He took out a new light-blue undershirt and dumped the two shirts on the couch beside his other close before dropping onto the couch. He rested his forehead on the one of his hands that wasn't holding the towel in place and closed his eyes.

He would have fallen asleep if Ecphen hadn't come into the room five minutes later. Legolas looked up and Ecphen quickly walked over to him dropping onto his knees before him. He reached up and drew Legolas hand with the towel away so he could study the wound. Once he was done he replaced the towel and got up to find his supplies.

"The king is coming up shortly as well. I was talking to him when Glorfindel came and he immediately knew something wasn't right." Ecphen said breaking the silence for the first time. "Why am I putting stitches in you every other day?"

Legolas rested his head on his hand once more, not even bothering to answer. His eyelids slid shut and he focused on breathing, trying to get some energy to make it through the rest of the evening. Ecphen seemed to understand his need for silence and kept quiet as he started taking care of the wound. Legolas knew that he was looking at him worriedly but he didn't care.

It wasn't long before the door opened once more and Thranduil stepped into the room. Legolas opened his eyes and straightened out while turning to look at him. Thranduil's eyes were worried and angered. The anger disappeared though when he looked into Legolas' eyes. It reappeared when he saw the wound.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas gave a tired smile, "I'm fine. As Ecphen so finely put it I seem to be gaining new stitches every other day."

"You don't have to go back out there Legolas." Thranduil said, "I can figure out an excuse."

Legolas ran his hand over his face and sighed, "No I'll go out there. At least for and hour or two so it doesn't happen just after you, Ecphen and Urion left the feast. Wise elves will draw the conclusion."

Thranduil nodded regretfully. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it before saying, "I need to go now. There is only so much time I can stay away before questions start getting asked. If it becomes too much then leave."

Legolas nodded and Thranduil kissed his forehead briefly before hurrying out of the room once more.

Ecphen continued taking care of his wound. When he was done he fixed the arrow wound under his shoulder, cursing when he saw that the stitches had been torn once again. Afterwards Legolas found himself getting wrapped up in bandages once more.

"Do want some miruvor, for strength?" Ecphen asked.

"I can't." Legolas sighed, "I had a glass of it this morning." A specific amount of time had to pass between each dose, or else the body would come to rely too much on it.

"Who gave it to you and why?" Ecphen asked confused.

"My father gave it to me because I let Elrond into my head and used all my strength to get him out again. I would have passed out without it." Legolas answered.

Ecphen looked surprised, but nodded without asking more. "I'll mix a pain-killer then. At least it will help take away some of the discomfort."

While he did this Legolas dressed. Just moving has arms pulled at both his wounds and made them twinge. Sighing he clasped his belt around his waist and put on his cloak. Then he turned around and took the mug Ecphen was offering him, drinking it as quickly as he could with burning his tongue or choking.

When he was done he gave the mug back and first then noticed that his palm was smeared with blood. He frowned and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"There." He said as he stepped into the room once more, his eyes reverted back to what they had been before and his posture straightened. "Presentable enough?"

"Perfect." Ecphen answered sadly.

"Then let us go." Legolas swept out of the room and walked through the hallways until they reached the entrance. Legolas and Ecphen quickly stepped into a conversation about the patients in the healing wing as if they had been what they had been doing the whole time. Just like that Legolas was back at the feast.

He looked around and immediately spotted his father in a conversation with his advisors. Thranduil looked up and briefly met his eyes before turning back to the advisors. He had seen the almost unperceivable worry in his father's eyes. The Peredhill's were standing by the side and talking together. Urion and Glorfindel were sitting by the table talking. When they say him, Urion waved him over saying, "Legolas, come and join us."

Legolas knew what he was doing. He was giving him a chance to get off his feet and sit down. Smiling he walked over to them. Glorfindel vacated his seat so he could take it and then found another chair for himself.

"Guess what happened after you left?" Urion asked, "Of course the King woke all of us from our stupor and held a small speech for the dead, but after that the elves didn't even mention the betting they had made about whether you would sing. I guess that they thought it would be embarrassing to earn money from others pain. Anyway there were some that had already had too much to drink. Want to hear what they did?" Legolas arched his eyebrow; this was by far the strangest conversation he had had with Urion. He nodded nevertheless.

Urion motioned for him to come closer and then whispered into his ear, "The three of them are still unconscious. We dragged them to the dungeons and locked them up."

Then he drew away with a smile on his face. Legolas, knowing that he should keep up the pretense, chuckled as if what Urion had said had been funny.

"My Prince?" A timid voice asked behind him. Legolas turned his head and looked at the young elleth behind him. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Legolas smiled and stood up, "Of course." He held out his arm and waited for her to take it. Once she had he led her to the outskirts of the gathering. When they were far enough away so they wouldn't be overheard he turned to her.

His eyes immediately penetrated her and some time went by before she managed to say, "Thank you. For what you did earlier this evening. I live just next to Mira and her daughter and I know that she has been struggling these past days. I know that what you did meant a lot to her."

"You do not need to thank me …?"

She saw the unspoken question in his eyes. "Neliel."

"Neliel." He finished with a gentle smile, "I wish that there was more I could have done for them. It is never easy to explain death to a child, especially not the death of a parent. I can understand why Mira has had a difficult time doing it. Often when describing it to a child we tend to soften the facts too much for the child to understand completely."

"You seemed to know what you were doing. Did you tell the same to Prince Kirion?" About a second went by before Neliel seemed to realize what she had asked and horrified brought her hand up to cover her mouth. When she took it down once more she immediately started with the apologies. "I am so sorry! It's is not my place to ask. Please forget that I asked that. I-"

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. She stilled and looked wide-eyed at him, reminding him of a startled deer. "Yes, I told Kirion about our Mother's death, and the term in general. It was a bit different, but essentially it was the same."

Neliel nodded with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Then she changed to subject. "You brought the two of them to their room?"

"Yes, both of them are hopefully still sleeping. They were when I left." Legolas answered, "Can you by any chance look in on them from time to time to make sure that they are all right. I am worried about Mira and how she is tackling the situation. Please make sure that they get something to eat and that they rest. If you need it then your workload will be reduced." He recognized Neliel as one of the maids in the halls.

"I promise that I will look after them." Neliel said, "Mira and her family have done a lot for me so that is the least I can do to repay them."

"Thank you."

Seeing that their conversation was over Legolas gracefully inclined his head and turned away. Before he had made it two steps her voice rang out once more.

"My Prince?" He turned around and saw that she had turned an interesting shade of scarlet. "I… Will you dance with me?"

He groaned inside himself. He knew that it would do his wounds absolutely no good since he would have to move his arms a lot. It would result in splitting his stitches once more, plus he would be in pain the whole way through no matter how careful he was. If the wound under his shoulder had its stitches split one more time…

"I'm sorry Neliel I must decline your offer." He said in his normal calm voice, he studied her as the expectation in her eyes smothered leaving her with sadness and rejection. He could se that she know felt embarrassed for asking in the first place, comparing her own worth to his and most likely coming to the conclusion that he thought she was way below him. He had to stop it.

Legolas walked up to her and said softly, "I would love to dance with you, but it just so happens that I was shot with an arrow under the shoulder blade prior to the battle." He could see that he had her full attention, and that what she had been feeling was slowly being washed away. "Since I have already split the stitches two times I think Ecphen will positively murder me if I do it once more. It was a tough choice choosing between dancing with a fair lady like you and my life, but it had to be done. I have hope that you will be able to ask me this at the next opportunity and I will gladly dance with you." He then made a thoughtful expression, "If Faneth allows it."

Neliel giggled, "Well we can't have that now, can we my Prince." Then she skipped happily away.

Faneth was going to kill him. …Maybe not for that reason but he would get killed nonetheless. Valar he missed her. After everything that had been going on the only thing he wanted was to sink into her embrace and just be …Legolas.


	47. Breaking barriers

Legolas breathed deeply and then turned around to face the gathering once more. He walked back towards Glorfindel and Urion but before he was even halfway there Lord Arron, who then proceeded to talk about politics, intercepted him. It was a good thing he had long ago learnt the art of pretending to listen and find subjects interesting. This was what he had to fall back on when he was tired or drained, so that was what he did now. He allowed himself to fall back on something that didn't require him to be active; instead it almost gave him the time to rest. He knew that Arron wouldn't notice it anyway.

O

Glorfindel sighed when he looked over at Legolas and saw that he was still being occupied. It had been like this since he had returned two hours ago. They had barely allowed him to sit down for a few minutes.

Elladan and Elrohir noticed where he was looking and turned their heads to study the Prince as well.

"He really doesn't give anything away, does he?" Elladan muttered sadly, "If I hadn't known he had been wounded and exhausted I wouldn't have been able to see it."

Glorfindel didn't acknowledge Elladan's words but instead kept looking for signs on the prince. Legolas expression was relaxed and open, completely calm, not an inch of pain in his expression. His clear blue eyes were effectively unreadable, a wall inside them made his emotions just out of reach for others. It was like there were more layers to him, Glorfindel would like to see the part of Legolas that was so heavily protected.

There it was!

Nothing in his outer appearance had changed, and he was still smiling and talking, but Glorfindel had seen the slight tremble of the hand that held his wine glass. Unperceivable to one who wasn't halfway making their eyes pop out of their sockets studying the prince so he guessed that no one else had noticed.

Instantly his worry skyrocketed as well as his anger. Why was Legolas sacrificing himself like this? Why didn't he just leave?

Legolas looked up at that moment, as if he had noticed the change of air around Glorfindel from halfway across the grounds. Legolas held his eyes for a few moments before looking back to the elf currently speaking to him.

Glorfindel eyes widened slightly with surprise and delight when he saw as Legolas politely excused himself and, after walking around for a few seconds and catching his father's eyes, slipped unnoticed into the forest.

"He is leaving?" Elrohir questioned.

"Leave him alone." Glorfindel said and then hesitated a moment before continuing in a low voice, "He was wounded earlier this evening. I do not think he wanted you to know."

"What?" Elladan asked. He thankfully had the intelligence to whisper.

"Assassination attempt when he went into the halls with the mother and child." Glorfindel answered. "It wasn't serious so he'll be fine."

"Ada is following him." Elrohir said. He had continued looking at the place Legolas had disappeared.

Glorfindel and Elladan looked and indeed saw Elrond walking into forest his robes swishing around him.

"Let's follow them." Elladan said. Before they had even answered he headed into the woods. Glorfindel and Elrohir looked at each other shortly before giving in to their curiosity and following Elladan.

Since they hadn't entered the forest at the same point they had to circle around the grounds before heading deeper into the woods. They softened their footsteps to make sure that the two other elves didn't hear them.

It wasn't long before Elrond and Legolas' voices were hearable.

"It's quite natural that I don't believe you are absolutely fine when you are pale and haven't even bothered to get up from that tree when I came into view." Elrond said. "No don't get up now, I don't care. My point was that you have always been polite to a fault around me and therefore it is unusual."

"I'll be fine Elrond." Legolas sighed, "I just need sleep."

Elrond seemed to accept this answer because the next thing he said was, "I'm sorry Legolas. I didn't mean for it to go as far I as it did. I didn't mean to go as far as I did, but there was nothing I could do to stop it."

The twins looked questionably at him, but Glorfindel ignored them.

"You cannot allow for yourself to drown in your emotions like that Legolas." Elrond's voice sounded pained almost frightened. "You will not make it if you do that."

"What do you suggest I do about it?" Legolas asked tiredly, "I can't just sort and pick in my own emotions and memories. I can't choose which ones spring forward in my mind every time anything is associated with it. Let's just say it as it is, I am a mess."

"You're not a mess." Elrond said strongly, "You're just overwhelmed Legolas, you've been pushing all these things aside for too long because of the things you've been through and the things you had to take care of. You put others needs in front of your own all this time."

"You all make it seem so heroic." Legolas said, "What if I only did it to run away from all of this? What if I did it because I wasn't strong enough to face this?"

"Had you faced it back then you would have died." Elrond stressed, "You had no one Legolas, no one to help you through it. If you had given in to your grief back then what would have happened to Kirion and Faneth? You took care of them. You brought Hithel up from the hole she had buried herself in. You raised Kirion and sheltered him. You are the reason he is happy today, the reason he is able to smile and laugh. What you did for your siblings was not weak, neither was what you withstood with your father."

The twins' brows were scrunched together in both confusion and concentration.

"How many beatings did you take over these years Legolas? How many times did he hurt you?" The twins sucked in breaths sharply. "You. Are. Not. Weak. Legolas. Only the fewest could have withstood what you did for years. …Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am listening to you..."

All three of them were shocked to hear the exhaustion in Legolas' voice.

"Then open your eyes and look at me." Elrond said gently. A few seconds went by before he talked once more; this time his voice had a definite tone of sadness. "You cannot keep this up Legolas. You've been alone for long enough. It's tearing you up. You are not alone Legolas, not anymore. There are people here who want to help you so badly; you just need to give the smallest hint and they will run to your side. I know that it is difficult but you need to start trusting once more."

"You're talking about Elladan and Elrohir aren't you?" Legolas asked.

"Partially. They do not want to watch by the sidelines while you dwindle before them Legolas. They care about you, they want to help you." Elrond said, "Last night Elrohir came into my room almost desperate because he didn't understand what was going on. They don't understand Legolas, they are your friends and they have absolutely no idea what you've been through these past years. They don't know that you basically raised Kirion, brought Hithel back on track, while taking care of the kingdom of Mirkwood and your father. They do not know that you have been working yourself to the ground ever since _one day_ after your mother's death."

"You wouldn't have known either if you hadn't been there."

"Are you angry at them for not being there?"

"No." Legolas answered, "I don't think I would have been able to handle them being there. It did surprise me though, why weren't they there?"

"I don't think they could handle it." Elrond sighed, "They aren't accustomed to death, especially not elven, and most certainly not ones they care about. They cared about your mother and I don't think they were ready to accept for death at the time, much less see you in grief. There is no war in Rivendell, we do not see deaths as often as you."

"That is good." Legolas said softly. He chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't say that I'm not jealous. I would be heartless if I wasn't. It is not easy …seeing your people slowly die around you. Seeing the darkness move forward despite putting everything you've got into keeping it away." He paused for a second, "The twins will not understand Elrond. What you've told me now only confirms it."

"Then help us understand."

Legolas' head whipped around to look at them from where he was sitting on a fallen tree as they stepped into view. Glorfindel followed behind them.

Legolas eyes flashed with anger as he once again turned to Elrond, "You knew that they were there all this time? You are giving me no choice?"

"You have a choice Legolas." Elrond sighed.

"I do not! You know that, as well as I do. They will never let this go now. Hell they already know everything you did yesterday!"

"You need to tell them Legolas." Elrond argued, "You need them to understand."

"Who are you to tell me what I do and don't need?" Legolas snarled, "Du you pity me so much? Do you see me as a frail child who can't make any decisions? Do you feel the need to 'help' me to make yourself feel better?"

It wasn't often that Legolas' temper showed, but now it blasted out full force. Elrond swallowed thickly, he realized now that what he had done hadn't been wise. In fact it had been incredibly stupid, and now there was nothing he could do to take it back again.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I know how important control is to you, I-"

This only seemed to infuriate Legolas further, "Yes control is bloody important to me!" Legolas shouted as he flew up from the fallen tree. "How do you think I survived all these years? What do you think happened to me every time things went out of control? Every goddamn time! It has brought me nothing but pain!"

Legolas stood breathing heavily for some minutes but then seemed to deflate and his eyes filled with bitter pain. Elrond had to look away because he couldn't bear the amount of agony in his infinite blue eyes. "This is my life Elrond. Maybe I would have told the twins. Maybe I still will. But this was too much. You do not get to make these decisions…"

The trees around them starting calling out to their prince distressed over the sadness washing over them from his aura. Slowly they seemed to calm him down. Legolas form sagged in exhaustion and his hand moved up to press against the wound under his collarbone. It throbbed with pain and pressing his hand against it didn't exactly help. The painkillers that Ecphen had started to wear out almost half an hour ago by now there was nothing left in his system.

He opened the eyes he had let drop closed and looked straight into the guilt and shame-ridden expression in Elrond's eyes.

Elrond's eyes widened when he saw that the shutter had once again slammed down inside Legolas' eyes and his emotions were hidden behind it. He was suddenly afraid that the small inch of trust Legolas had had for him had been shattered by this. Legolas had only reluctantly let him into his head earlier, but it had showed that he trusted him. Now he had betrayed that trust.

"There is no changing it now…" Legolas said, his voice devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry Elrond; I shouldn't have let my anger overcome me. I took it too far. I know better than most what anger can do." He slowly turned his head and looked at the twins who were standing there with equally shamed faces. "I will tell you what happened." He said in a dull voice, "Just… not right now."

Legolas turned and began walking away.

"Legolas." Glorfindel said and took a step towards.

"Not right now Glorfindel." Legolas said without stopping and soon he was out of their view.

"Oh Valar." Elrond moaned sinking to the ground, "What have I done…?"

Legolas had looked so alone when he left.

The twins came over and hugged their father, but Glorfindel didn't move from his spot and looked to the ground with a mixture of anger and despair in his eyes. Legolas' arguments had been sound and he knew that the Prince had been deeply hurt by this. Though his reaction had been affected by his exhaustion and pain, his feelings had not. The normal Legolas would probably have acted as if it hadn't affected him, he would never have given in to anger. It was good that he had though; he needed to give in to his emotions more often.

Still… It worried him.

Glorfindel turned around and hurried after Legolas. The wind blew his blond hair away from his face as he ran through the trees. He didn't know what he was going to say when he reached Legolas; he only knew that he wasn't going to let him be alone.

Soon he saw Legolas in front of him. He had stopped and was looking towards him, clearly aware that he had followed him. His expression was relaxed once more and his eyes pierced into Glorfindel, almost seeing into him.

"Glorfindel." Legolas acknowledged with an inclination of his head. His eyes continued to hold him captured. Legolas stepped up to him and reached up the place his hand against the side of Glorfindel's face. His deep blue eyes were closer now. "Your mind is completely open… Would you like to know what has been going on?"

Glorfindel swallowed thickly, but squared his shoulders. "Show me."

Immediately images zoomed into Glorfindel's mind in a never-ending stream. He didn't know how long it took for him to see everything Legolas showed him, but for him it felt like days, years.

As the last memory faded into nothing Glorfindel felt completely empty, utterly drained. He didn't know how to react …what to say. Oh Valar it was worse than he had imagined. Much worse. There was happiness there as well; small breaks in the horrid images, but by far not as many as he would have liked to see. He understood… he understood why Legolas was as he was… He understood why Legolas had become so good at hiding his emotions… He understood why he had nightmares… He understood why he had forgiven his father despite what he had done… Oh Valar he understood.

Glorfindel opened his eyes and discovered that he was sitting on the forest floor with his back against a tree. Legolas was sitting before him idly twirling a straw of grass in his fingers. After a few seconds he looked up and saw that Glorfindel's eyes were focused once more. Legolas froze and his hands stopped working as if afraid of hat Glorfindel would say next, but Glorfindel didn't say anything he just leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around the younger elf.

Legolas stiffened at first, but them he slowly relaxed against him. The two of them stayed like that for while until Glorfindel's hand travelled up to Legolas' forehead.

"You have a fever." He said gently.

"I know." Legolas whispered.

"How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour."

"Elrond and the twins haven't come by yet?"

"No." Legolas sighed, "They haven't moved. It's my fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that…"

"You had every right to loose your temper like that. In fact you should stay angry until Elrond comes and kneels before you." Glorfindel said heartily.

Legolas chuckled weakly.

"Lie down." Glorfindel said using his best commanding voice. "We're have to get you to bed, but you need to sleep for half an hour before we go anywhere."

Legolas shifted so he was lying on the ground with his head nestled in Glorfindel's lap. He was too tired to defy Glorfindel; the fever was sapping his strength. Glorfindel reached down and removed his circlet. Legolas' eyes slipped closed but he didn't fall asleep immediately. He let the fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp slowly lull him to sleep while the trees around him hummed their own lullaby.

Glorfindel kept running his fingers through Legolas' hair as he slept, both because he enjoyed it and because he was afraid he would wake up if he stopped. Occasionally his hand trailed over Legolas' forehead to check his fever. As Legolas continued to sleep his body worked on healing itself and therefore Glorfindel felt the fever slowly go away once more.

When a quarter of an hour had passed he heard footsteps nearing him and looked up to see Elrond and the twins walking through the forest. As soon as they saw them their eyes widened and they would have run to them if Glorfindel hadn't held up his hand halting them.

"He's just sleeping." Glorfindel said softly so he wouldn't wake Legolas, "Be quiet."

The three of them stepped closer and gazed at the prince. Legolas' face was completely relaxed in sleep. The moonlight was caressing his fair skin and making his hair shine slightly silver. There was a faint blue light around him from his aura.

"He showed it to me." When Elrond looked up confused, Glorfindel added, "All of it."

Elrond's eyes widened, but then he lowered them, "I fear he will never trust me again."

"You weren't being very considerate Elrond, his anger and disappointment is justified. He will forgive you though, just like he forgave Thranduil. At the moment he believes that he is at fault because he lost his temper. You know how he would have reacted if he hadn't been exhausted." Glorfindel chuckled, "It has been a long time since I've heard him shouting."

Suddenly the trees around them started emitting sounds of fear and it was almost like the world darkened. Glorfindel, Elrond and the twins felt chilled to the bone. Without warning a strange light appeared in the sky, like a sphere over Mirkwood made of blue strings weaving into each other almost like a spider web. As they continued to look up they saw strings start to burst as if the whole thing was falling apart. As the strings continued to burst the feeling of naked, cold fear welled up inside them.

A moan from Legolas made Glorfindel look down and his heart clenched to see the Prince's face scrunched up in pain. He reached out with a shaking hand to wake Legolas, when the prince suddenly bolted upright, looking immediately to the sky before a flash of blue light erupted from him, repelling some kind of darkness that had had them in its clutches. Glorfindel, Elrond and the twins felt as if they could breathe again.

Legolas quickly rose to his feet his eyes still locked on the failing shield, words rapidly left his mouth as he thought aloud quickly, "Ada's failing to keep up the shield, must be a powerful source trying to break in… where is it coming from?" Legolas closed his eyes shorty concentrating, but then his eyes snapped open and color washed out of his face, "Dol Guldur…" Legolas whispered before shouting a curse and speeding to the nearest tree. "Help me!"

_I can't, it's too evil. I am afraid. _The tree said shakily.

"Yes it is evil and powerful, but if we allow that barrier to fall then I assure you it will get a thousand times more powerful!" Legolas just short of shouted. "Help me so I can stop it! There is only so much time the king can keep this up!"

_Help him! _Legolas recognized the voice of the old tree in the cavern.

Legolas felt all the trees' spirits jump with fright, but then he was overwhelmed as five trees started feeding him energy at the same time. Legolas fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands to hide his clenched teeth and pained expression. His blue aura expanded slightly, but he kept it on a tight leash wanted to release it all at the same time, so he could drive the attacker back with one blast.

"Come on. Come on." He muttered through clenched teeth, "Is that all you have? We're pushing limits here, might as well just push them to the maximum and beyond. Come on!"

Legolas groaned painfully as more trees started to join the others.

"How much is left?" Legolas managed to get out after some minutes.

"Half." Came Elrond's answer from right beside him.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked to right. He saw that Elrond was kneeling right beside him while the others were further behind. Apparently they weren't able to handle the massive amounts of energy. Elrond looked worried, but he also looked strangely calm. Legolas looked down and saw the ring Vilya glowing on Elrond's finger. It was usually invisible, but apparently it was reacting to his energy.

He didn't even have time to be awed over the sight of the ring because at the next moment more trees joined in. Legolas clamped his teeth together to swallow the scream that welled up inside him and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against the ground below.

Never again! He was never doing this again! Valar it hurt!

"Come on!" He bit out, "Come on!"

Legolas started to hear screams coming from where the feast was being held. His father was failing quickly… He needed to be quicker.

Soon the barrier weakened so much to allow and shrill screech to fill the air. Even with the energy protecting him Legolas felt the chill it caused. He looked up and saw the other's faces scrunch up in pain and expanded his aura so it covered them as well.

He needed to act! He needed to do something soon! The barrier was falling!

"Give me everything you have to give!" Legolas shouted.

Immediately blasts came at him from all sides. Legolas collapsed to the ground and then it stopped. Legolas panted and fought unconsciousness. He didn't allow himself to rest, he immediately pushed himself up from the ground. He faltered and fell down once more only to struggle to his feet again cursing heartily.

He looked up. The barrier was only being held by a few stands. If there had ever been a time for speed then this was it. Without sparing a glance at the others Legolas sprinted towards the grounds, desperation gave him wings. He guessed that the others would be all right without his protection but he couldn't be sure …still he couldn't put them over his kingdom. Not now. Not while he was Crown Prince. He would not see Mirkwood fall.

Legolas sprinted into the clearing and immediately shouted without slowing down to the elves that stood in a circle around the king. "Get out of the way!" He could see his father kneeling on the ground with a pained and concentrated expression. "Get far away!"

The elves quickly sprang aside. They could feel the power their prince was emitting and decided to heed his advice and get as far away as possible.

Legolas skidded to a halt before his father and grabbed his hands immediately forcing a small piece of his energy into him. Thranduil's eyes snapped up and he stared at his son, his were glowing because even though it had been a small piece it was still a horrendous amount of energy.

"Fix the barrier! I'll push it away!" Legolas shouted over the endless screech that filled the air.

Thranduil nodded and closed his eyes in concentration once more.

Legolas moved away from his father so he wouldn't hurt him with the amount of energy he was about to release. He glanced around him and saw that the others were all in a safe distance away from him. Briefly he caught Ecphen and Urion's eyes before looking back as his father. Thranduil had that do or die expression in his eyes as he was sure he had himself. Both of them ready to offer their lives for this. Thranduil nodded and gave him a pained smile. Legolas gave one in return.

Then the fight began.

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed as deeply as he could. As soon as he released the air he released the energy inside him. A column of blue light speed up from his body and into the sky. The force of it made him fall to his knees. Light spread like a carpet and pushed outwards, thereby pushing the force away from Mirkwood and back the way it had come. He could feel the force resisting him and grit his teeth to fight back.

Like hell he was letting this into his home!

Legolas felt something drip from his nose and opened his eyes to see that a drop of blood had fallen onto his hand. He brought his arm up and pressed his sleeve under his nose while continuing what he was doing. He looked up and saw that his father was redoing the barrier. It was working… He just needed to hold on a little longer.

Legolas grit his teeth and pushed the force back even more. The screech had stopped by now but he could still hear it inside his head.

You are not getting into my home! GO AWAY!

Legolas looked up into the sky once more and saw that the barrier was almost done. He just needed to continue. He just needed more power…

With a cry of determination Legolas poured everything he had into the last shove. The light suddenly brightened to the extent that everyone on the grounds had to turn their eyes away so they wouldn't be blinded.

One final screech sounded inside his head, as Legolas shoved the force trying to penetrate Mirkwood back permanently to where it had come from and afterwards cut off his energy flow. The light in the clearing washed away as if it had never been there and Legolas toppled backwards so he was lying on his back on the ground still with his sleeve pressed against his bleeding nose.

He lay there looking up into the sky and watching as the final strings were made before the barrier once more became invisible just like it had been since last time an attack had been made on the kingdom of Mirkwood.


	48. Headache

Legolas moved his head to the side and looked at his father. Thranduil was panting and sweat was rolling down the side of his head, but he smiled tiredly when he saw Legolas looking at him. Legolas somehow found the strength to curve his lips into a smile but he could see from his father's faltering expression that it had not been enough.

Thranduil got shakily to his feet and walked over to him before falling to his knees beside him. He reached up and placed his hand against Legolas' cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked softly.

Legolas nodded and held up his hand. Thranduil took it and slowly pulled Legolas up until he was sitting. Legolas' face blanched and pain flew through his eyes.

"Headache?" Thranduil asked and smiled worriedly. He had a headache as well, but he knew that it wasn't as bad as Legolas'. He only needed one glance to see how much pain Legolas was in.

Legolas moved his sleeve away from his nose. There was a patch of blood on the sleeve, but it had stopped running. Thranduil reached up and pulled a napkin down from the table beside them and gently wiped the remaining blood away from Legolas' pale face. Legolas sniffed and ran his clean sleeve over his forehead.

Thranduil chuckled softly, "If you keep ruining your clothing I'll soon have to get you an entirely new wardrobe."

Legolas chuckled as well, "You try being in my position and we'll see how you manage." After a second Legolas' expression grew serious, "Ada, the attacker was from Dol Guldur."

Thranduil expression was grave, "I knew that the evil in that cursed place had enlarged over the years and that the trees around the place had grown darker, but what could have such great strength there? Why attack us now?"

"It felt… angered, frustrated." Legolas said thoughtfully, "Ada it can't be a coincidence that it came so soon after the battle. What if that was why it was angry? What if it was angry because the attack failed? Whatever it was it could have been what influenced Canben to make the attack. He was weak Ada, he could have easily been swayed."

Thranduil glanced around them and saw that the gathering of elves were slowly started to wake up from their stupor. Elrond, Glorfindel, Urion and Ecphen were running towards them at the moment.

"We'll speak about this later." Thranduil said to his son and then looked lovingly at him, "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't think I would make it in time …but it was good that I did." Legolas whispered. He brought his hand up to press against his temple, and closed his eyes. He felt himself spiral into darkness when someone took his hand and moved it away from his head.

"Open your eyes Legolas." Thranduil said lowly, there was a definite worried tone in his voice. "I'll let you rest in a moment, but if there was ever a need for a brave face then it is now. I'm so sorry."

Legolas shook his head and opened his eyes. A bit of strength had returned to his eyes but Thranduil didn't believe that it was anything but an act. He stood up and held his hand out to Legolas. When he took it he slowly pulled him to his feet. It pained him to see a barely concealed flash of pain run through Legolas' eyes, but he forced himself to keep pulling. Finally Legolas was on his feet. Thranduil kept his grip until he was sure that Legolas could stay standing. Then he turned to face Urion who had by now come up to them.

"Urion I need you to take ten other warriors and inform the elves around that palace not to act on this." Thranduil said, his voice holding the strength of a king. "The threat is over. Legolas pushed it away and I reestablished the barrier. There should be no more attacks."

"My King what do I tell them?" Urion asked.

"Tell them that a force tried to penetrate our forest from the fortress of Dol Guldur. Legolas and I worked together to draw it away." Thranduil said, "Go now or else we'll soon have panic on our hands."

Urion bowed and hurried away to find ten others.

Ecphen hurried up to them. Thranduil could see that his eyes were locked on Legolas until he was right beside them, then he looked up at Thranduil.

"Ecphen I need you to go to the healing ward and make sure that everything is in order in there." Thranduil said.

"Take Sarnor with you. He doesn't seem like he's going to stay standing for much longer." Legolas added softly. His eyes were most likely locked on Sarnor before he turned to look at Ecphen. When he saw the worry in Ecphen's eyes he smiled.

Ecphen didn't look convinced but nevertheless nodded and walked off to get Sarnor.

Next up came the Peredhils. The twins and Celebrian had joined Elrond and Glorfindel in their march towards them.

"I am sorry my friends." Thranduil said and bowed his head, "This was not meant to happen. I hope all of you are all right?"

"We are fine." Elrond answered. He reluctantly dragged his eyes from Legolas to look at the king.

Thranduil turned to Legolas, "Legolas will you please take them back inside and make sure that they have all that they need?" He could see that Legolas almost burst out laughing at the irony of that comment since he was in no condition to make sure anyone had anything. He looked at Elrond and saw from Elrond's almost unperceivable nod that he would look after Legolas.

"Of course." Legolas answered and bowed before him. He looked briefly at Elrond and then began leading the way back to the house. The only thing that ran through his head as he walked was 'don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out.'

They were only a few steps into the hallway when Legolas' strength gave out. He would have fallen, if Elrond's arms hadn't instantly locked around his waist and held him up.

"Oh Legolas…" Elrond breathed. Legolas face was scrunched up in pain and he was breathing in jerks. Without warning Elrond flipped Legolas into his arms and hurried down the corridors.

Legolas groaned at the sudden movement and moved his arm up to his eyes to shield them from the dizziness. He didn't even have the strength to protest against being carried.

"Elladan, Elrohir get some warm water from the kitchens." Elrond said, "Take it to Legolas' room. Celebrian go get my bag."

They immediately went to do his bidding.

When Elrond, Legolas and Glorfindel arrived at Legolas' room Glorfindel hurried up so he could open the door for Elrond. Elrond walked past and quickly laid Legolas down on his bed, before hurrying into the bathroom and wetting a small towel. He went into the room once more and wiped Legolas face before placing it on his forehead.

Legolas' eyes were closed and his hands were clutching the sheets so tightly that he was quivering. Everything about him spoke of tenseness and pain.

"Legolas you need to relax. You're only making it worse." Elrond said desperately.

"Relax…?" Legolas groaned, "Just have to be joking… I thought you were… a reasonable elf Elrond… but I see now that-" Everything else was lost as Legolas shifted onto his side and buried his face in the pillow he was hugging to his chest. They were able to hear some biting curse words occasionally leaving his mouth, but otherwise they could do nothing but sit there and watch as his muscles trembled with strain. Glorfindel had tried running his hand over Legolas hair, but Legolas had shied away from the touch.

Finally Celebrian and the twins came into the room with the items Elrond needed to send the prince straight into unconsciousness. At first he had thought that a pain-relieving tea would be enough, but he didn't believe that anymore. Elrond hurried over to Celebrian and frantically searched his bag. Once his hand had closed around the vile inside his kit he drew it out and hurried over to Legolas while uncorking it.

"Legolas. I need you to drink this." Elrond called and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. When Legolas didn't respond he pressed on, "Please Legolas. You have to drink this. It will make the pain go away." When Legolas moved slightly away from the pillow Elrond encouraged him, "Come on Legolas. That's it."

Elrond tried to ignore the agony in Legolas' blue orcs as he reached down and lifted his head so he could place the vile on his lips and tip some into his mouth. Before he had even drunk half the vile Legolas' eyes closed and his body went limp.

A sigh of relief left everyone in the room. Elrond picked up the discarded wet towel and wiped the sweat off of Legolas' forehead.

"What happened?" Elladan asked frustrated.

"Legolas has a natural gift at controlling the energy flow inside him and utilizing it." Elrond explained, "The royal family of Mirkwood has always had this ability, but Legolas was born with a stronger gift than any of his forefathers. It is believed that it is because the forest is darkening and more power is needed to keep the kingdom balanced. You have always been in awe of Legolas connection with trees, this is the reason he had that connection. His power gives him the ability to communicate with trees on a higher level than any other wood elf and it gives him the means of controlling them or accepting energy from them and giving energy to them."

"What happened today?"

"What you saw today was the trees giving Legolas their energy. This is not to be made lightly of. The trees are old and they hold extreme amounts of energy. To accept power from even one would be dangerous, but from almost ten trees simultaneously would have been deadly if Legolas hadn't been as strong as he is." Elrond said, "The way he used the energy required an extraordinary amount of control over it. It put a massive strain on his brain, that's the reason for his headache and his nose bleeding. Thankfully he also an amazing healing rate, so he should be fine."

Glorfindel had walked over to Legolas and repositioned him while Elrond talked. Now he said softly, "There is another we should worry about as well."

Elrond nodded, "Thranduil. He held off the attack for a long time. He will be here soon to check on Legolas. He knew how bad it was, but their positions and responsibilities prevented him from making a scene." A sigh left him, "Both of them are too stubborn for their own good."

At that moment the door opened and Thranduil stepped into the room. "I heard that." He said, but then his eyes landed on Legolas and he hurried into the room. He would've run straight to his son, but Elladan and Elrohir's expressions suddenly changed and they stepped between him and his goal. He looked at them confused, his tired and slightly disorientated mind not really grasping what it was about.

Elrond and Glorfindel did though.

"Elladan, Elrohir don't be daft. Step aside." Glorfindel said wearily.

Celebrian stood to the side observing what was going on around her. She had known Elrond had been hiding something from her, but she had always trusted his judgement and still now she trusted that either he or Legolas would tell her when the time was right.

"Not if what Ada said was true and that he has been hurting our best friend." Elladan snarled.

Comprehension dawned in Thranduil's eyes much slower than it normally would have done.

"Maybe he did, but if Legolas had forgiven him then what gives you the right to stand between them?" Glorfindel asked.

"Legolas told you?" Thranduil asked.

"No." Elladan muttered guiltily.

"It was my fault." Elrond said from where he was currently mixing herbs and the hot water the twins had gotten into a mug. "Elladan and Elrohir let him pass. Can you not see that he is exhausted?"

"What do you mean 'your fault'?" Thranduil asked confused.

"Come, sit down and drink this and I will tell you."

The twins grudgingly stepped aside and allowed for Thranduil to pass. He took the mug from Elrond and then sat down by Legolas' side. With the utmost cautiousness he brushed some locks of hair away from Legolas' forehead and kissed it. Then he took a sip of the tea and looked at Elrond. "First tell me how he is."

"It was almost too much even for him, but I believe that he will be fine with sufficient rest. He collapsed almost as soon as we walked into the halls and suffered a strong headache. I was forced to knock him out with some herbs." Elrond answered.

Thranduil nodded slowly and gazed down at his son. The twins felt utterly confused when they saw the love and worry in his eyes.

"What happened Elrond?" Thranduil asked softly as he continued to look at Legolas.

Elrond sighed, "I made a bad decision and ended up hurting him instead of helping." Thranduil's eyes whipped up to his. "I followed Legolas into the woods when he left because I wanted to talk with him. I felt Elladan and Elrohir close by so I guessed that they were eavesdropping. I thought that I could use it to get him to talk to them, to tell them what has been going on, so I pretended as though they weren't there and let out information that I had sworn to him never to tell them."

"You betrayed his trust." Thranduil said sadly, "Legolas did not take that well I assume."

"That wasn't the largest problem." Elrond said. "When the twins showed themselves he knew that I had known that they had been there the whole time. I had been talking to him about telling them and now since they already knew as much as did yesterday I was giving him no choice of his own… He got angry …shouted."

"What did he shout?" Thranduil asked lowly.

"Elrond made a comment that he knew how important control was to him." Glorfindel sighed, "Legolas immediately defended himself shouting that of course it was important to him because losing control has only ever brought him pain. That it was the reason he survived all those years."

Thranduil flinched and guilt washed into his eyes.

"He wasn't only referring to you Thranduil." Glorfindel said. Thranduil looked at him confused. "Legolas showed me most of his memories from after his mother died. Of course you had an influence but I think he was mostly referring to his grief and other emotions. It was the first six months that were most difficult for him, not the years afterwards despite how you treated him. It was still better than seeing you die slowly. He felt as though he was keeping you alive, while he struggled to bring you back to normal. He actually felt a difference, your behavior in the beginning was a lot worse than in the end."

"That was what he was trying to do…?" Thranduil whispered. His eyes were widened. "That why he never fought back…?"

"He trusted you to find your way back right from the beginning and he was determined to see it happen." Glorfindel confirmed. "Of course he had periods of doubt and despair, but he never truly gave up. He succeeded as well. You're here now. His goal was finally reached and all the problems he had suppressed during focusing on this goal suddenly had nothing to hold them back. He used your behavior to control the feelings inside him. Once he tried to let go of that goal in the past or briefly gave up his emotions would quickly overwhelm him and that was the reason he needed to keep going. He needed you to hurt him, he needed to have a goal and someone to protect. Kirion also played a large roll in this puzzle."

Thranduil was sitting on the bed and his eyes were locked on his son's form, sadness evident in his eyes. He reached out and gently ran his hand over Legolas' hair. Suddenly his hand froze and his brow furrowed as his eyes focused on some spots on blood on Legolas' shirt. Seeing that the tunic was already ruined Thranduil reached over and grabbed the dagger Legolas always had by his bedside.

The other's in the room hadn't seen the blood and therefore sprang horrified to their feet when he took the knife and brought it over to Legolas. All of them had exclamations hanging halfway out of their mouths when he cut up Legolas' tunic and moved it aside so he could check the wound under his collarbone.

Thranduil seemed to notice the sudden complete silence in the room because he looked up at them. Slowly a smirk appeared on his lips, "You thought I was going to kill him?"

The four looked flustered so Thranduil turned his attention back to the wound. There were spots of blood on the bandages so he guessed that some of the stitches had split. He unbound the knot and carefully unwound the bandages. He looked at the wound and saw that some of the stitches had indeed been torn. His eyes trailed downwards over Legolas' lean but still muscled form. He was skinnier than he remembered…

"You should…" The younger of the two twins started hesitantly. Thranduil looked up at him. Elrohir seemed to gain more confidence after his eyes once more ran over Legolas. "You should make sure that he eats. Elladan and I came with breakfast for him this morning and he confessed that he hadn't eaten anything yesterday. I don't know what he has gotten previously but I think it would be wise to keep an eye on it."

Thranduil nodded, "I will. Thank you."

Elrond quickly took care of the wound under his collarbone and they soon had him bandaged up again. Thranduil found a new undershirt and dressed Legolas in it before lifting the covers over him.

"His circlet!" Glorfindel suddenly exclaimed, "I took it off him in the forest. It's probably still there." He turned to the twins and gestured towards the door, "Come on let's go get it. He probably doesn't want to lose it once more so soon after getting it back."

"W will leave as well." Elrond said calmly and held out his arm to Celebrian, who took it with a smile.

All of them bowed slightly before Thranduil and then left the room. As soon as they were gone the empty teacup toppled out of the king's weak hands and shattered on the ground. He brought his hands up to massage his temples to try and relieve the headache there, but nothing worked. His body was thoroughly exhausted and he only had strength to move to the other side of the bed and lay down beside his son as the weakness overtook him. Barely five minutes passed before he was sleeping.

Glorfindel smiled when he came back to return Legolas' circlet and saw the two of them sleeping beside each other. Thranduil's hand was reached out so he was touching Legolas' arm lightly as if making sure he would stay. He left the room as quietly as he had come and went to find Urion to ask if he could manage without them.

O

The first thing Legolas was aware of as he neared the waking world was the warmth around him, then the pounding headache and lastly a whispered conversation. He burrowed more deeply into the covers around him and moved his head slightly on the soft pillow so his cheek was pressed against it.

As he slowly worked his way out of grogginess his headache started to get more painful, but still not near the level it had been on earlier when he had felt like his head had been splitting in two. Curious about who was whispering Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly to get the room in focus and found himself looking at the backs of Elladan and Elrohir. They were sitting on the floor before his window and talking together quietly. They had opened the window and fresh air was streaming into the room carrying the trees' song. Legolas could see from the lighting that it was afternoon.

Elrohir was whispering something, but as he turned around and saw that Legolas' blue eyes were open the words died on his lips. Elladan turned around and his eyes widened with surprise as well. A smile appeared on both their lips. "Legolas."

They stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on either side of him.

"How are you feeling?" Elrohir asked softly.

"I'm fine." Legolas sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

When one of them placed his hand on his cheek Legolas opened his eyes once more and looked straight into Elladan's worried grey eyes. "Can you sit up?" Elladan asked cautiously.

Legolas arched his eyebrow at him and pushed himself into sitting position. He immediately felt his headache flare up and his vision momentarily darkened. He succeeded in keeping it from his expression and the twins smiled at him while piling pillows behind his back so he could recline against them.

Almost as soon as he was settled a mug of tea was pressed into his hand.

"Drink this." Elladan said, "Ada said to give it to you when you woke up. It's for the headache."

Legolas nodded and started drinking. After some time he sighed unable to bear the awkward silence anymore. He put the mug down on the bedside table and said, "Come here." The twins looked at him weirdly but nevertheless bent closer to him. "Closer." When their heads were just beside his he reached up and smacked the back of their heads. Elladan and Elrohir yelped in surprise and stared incredulously at him.

Legolas reached up and gently placed his palms against their cheeks before lowering his hands once more. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you yesterday, both with the attack and what happened before that."

Both the twins shook their heads almost frantically.

"Legolas we're so sorry." Elrohir said desperately, "It was not our place to listen to what you were talking about."

"It doesn't matter Elrohir." Legolas said while shaking his head, he sighed. "It was wrong of me to keep it from you. On the contrary to what you probably believe I do trust the two of you and I value your friendship. I guess the reason I didn't tell you was because I was clinging to that one unchanged piece of my life, but I see now that that wasn't fair to you…"

"You don't have to tell us just for our sakes Legolas." Elladan said seriously, "If it makes you uncomfortable in any way then you don't have to do it."

Legolas smiled sadly, "What you know now will only make you draw the wrong conclusions… Lay down. It's easier to show it to you than to tell you."

The twins glanced at each other before lying down on the bed and looking at him expectantly. Legolas smiled comfortingly as he placed his hands on their temples and began pouring what memories he thought they should see into their heads. When he was done he took his hands off and watched for a moment as the twins' eyes unfocused, then he stood up and drank the rest of the tea. He could keep track of what the twins were seeing inside his head, and couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

He wasn't going to show them as much as he had shown Glorfindel. He would just show them enough to get a gist at what had been going on.

He breathed deeply to calm himself and found some new clothes before stepping into his sitting room and then into his bathroom. After a quick bath he walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.


	49. Dear ones come home

At that moment the door opened and Glorfindel stepped into the room. His brows furrowed when he saw Legolas' obvious nervousness.

"You look high-strung." Glorfindel commented as he sat down beside him, "What going on? You look like your ready to bolt from the castle and not stop running until you reach Rivendell."

"That might actually not be such a bad idea." Legolas muttered. His leg was moving ceaselessly up and down and his eyes were darting around the room. "Elladan and Elrohir are watching my memories…"

"Ahh…" Glorfindel said and looked towards the bedroom. He could just glance them lying in the bed. He then studied the elf beside him, "Were you also this uncomfortable when you showed them to me?"

Legolas shook his head almost violently, "That was different… You are different. I have a different relationship with you, I have become used to talking with you… I knew you would understand. Valar what if they start crying?" Legolas looked just a step away from having a full-blown panic attack. "This is a bad idea. I shouldn't have done this. What if they start asking questions?"

"Legolas look at me!" Glorfindel said sharply.

Legolas tensed and he shrunk slightly away from Glorfindel, throwing his arm up before his head. Glorfindel felt the air whoosh out of him when he realized that Legolas had went into a defensive stance, as if he had thought he was about to hit him. "Legolas…?" Glorfindel asked weakly.

Legolas' didn't answer him. Glorfindel stood up from the couch and kneeled before him. Legolas had a slightly faraway expression in his eyes and Glorfindel quickly realized that Legolas was able to see what he was showing the twins.

Glorfindel moved his hand up to cup Legolas' cheek and watched as Legolas' eyes immediately sharpened as he forced himself away from the memories one more. "You can see what they are seeing." It wasn't a question, "What memory got you in this state? Tell me the memories when they come along. It might help you calm down."

"I didn't show them as many memories as I showed you… Some of them I just quickly squashed together so they came quickly in succession." Legolas started, "They just saw a sequence of some of the beatings I've gotten… I'm sorry about before, I was already so deeply into the memories that I just reacted out of pure instinct."

"I forgive you, but I want to make it absolutely clear that I will _never _hurt you. Do you understand?" Glorfindel said seriously.

Legolas nodded, "I know Glorfindel. I know that you would never hurt me and I've been trying to say that to my instincts about several people throughout the years, but it never listens to me."

"I understand. Seeing these memories continually must be painful." Glorfindel said, "What are they seeing now?"

"Some of Kirion and Faneth." Legolas smiled.

Glorfindel grinned when he saw the love shining in Legolas' eyes. If there was one person in the world that deserved happiness then it was Legolas. He couldn't wait to meet Faneth and Kirion after seeing Legolas' memories of them and seeing how they could cause him to make that peaceful expression over just a memory.

In an instant Legolas' joy plummeted. Glorfindel hurriedly reached out and held Legolas' hands. "He is threatening Kirion, calling him names. …He hit him and stabbed me. I forgave him." Legolas' eyes focused once more, "Do you really want to hear this?"

"Yes. I really want to hear this." Glorfindel smiled. "I want to hear it coming from your mouth. Showing is not the same as talking even if it does give the person a better understanding. Since I already have the understanding you can just mumble whatever you like and I'll most likely know what you're talking about."

Suddenly Legolas eyes darkened and he swallowed thickly, "Aewon died." Glorfindel took a stronger hold around Legolas' hands. "They shouldn't be seeing this Glorfindel." Legolas mumbled, "They loved Aewon as well. They should not see him die."

"Hush." Glorfindel said softly. He reached up to cup Legolas' cheek. "I know you are worried about what the twins feelings and reactions, but you need to understand that these are your memories they are watching. You have lived through all these things and by far you have been the most affected by what has happened in them. You knew Aewon almost his whole life you were sworn brothers. This scene brings more pain to you than it does to them."

Legolas nodded and then without warning he winced. Glorfindel knew what memory it was. Legolas was revisiting the extreme amount of pain he suffered from the Garuthem. His hands tightened almost painfully around his, but Glorfindel bore the pain in silence.

"They see the torture inflicted on me by Canben." Legolas said tightly, "I'm keeping the pain from them, but it's not hard to imagine… They're soon going to see me carry Ada back and then fight in the war. Glorfindel, they are going to wake up in a matter of minutes."

"Well, it's too late to turn back now. The only thing you can do is wait and see what their reactions will be." Glorfindel said and smiled gently. "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay." Legolas answered instantly, but then his expression became hesitant. "Or do you think the twins will accept that?"

"Who cares what the twins think." Glorfindel huffed, "They're a couple of spoiled brats that need a large wake-up call. If you feel more comfortable with me here then ignore what Elladan and Elrohir think."

Legolas chuckled, he knew that Glorfindel shifted between being proud and annoyed by the twins and always found it amusing that he could change instantaneously between the two. Especially when the twins tried to prank him.

"The shield from last night Legolas. What was it? I have never seen the likes of it before." Glorfindel asked partially because he was curious and partially because he wanted to distract Legolas form the fact that the twins were going to wake up soon.

"My grandfather made the shield when he first founded the halls to hide and protect them from those who wished us harm. When he died my father took over the maintenance of the barrier. It's a kind of interwoven energy, usually invisible to the eye. It's strong so nothing has ever breached it as it was yesterday…" Legolas said thoughtfully.

"Had you seen it before?"

"If I concentrate now I can see the outline of it." Legolas shrugged, "The first half year after my mother died I was the one maintaining it so I could see it constantly. He took over again when he woke up from his daze."

"Was it difficult?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas shook his head, "At first it was, but once I got used to it then it was just natural."

A sudden movement from Legolas' bedroom made both Legolas and Glorfindel look up. The twins had jumped out of the bed and started looking around the room wildly after briefly catching each other's eyes. Legolas could see that they were bordering on panic so he called out to them.

Their heads whirled in Legolas direction; Legolas could see the maelstrom of emotions in their eyes. Once they locked eyes tears welled up in the twins' eyes and they bolted over and threw their arms around him.

Legolas sat completely still, his eyes seeking Glorfindel's as he wrapped his arms around the twins' shaking forms. Slowly his tense body relaxed and he felt himself soak up the warmth of the twins. His eyes closed and he bent his head down until it rested on their shoulders.

"We're so sorry." Elladan whispered. His voice was obstructed with emotion.

"We should have been here Legolas." Elrohir choked, "No matter what our feelings were we should have been here to help you…" He felt Legolas take a breath and tense as if he was about to say something, "No, don't say anything. You just need to sit back and listen right now, don't try to excuse us for anything or make us feel better or take care of us, just listen."

"What we did was wrong and selfish." Elladan continued, "We knew that something was wrong but instead of doing something about it we ignored it because that was easiest for us. We are your friends Legolas we should have been here, no exceptions."

They drew back and looked him in the eye. There were tear tracks down the twins' cheeks and their eyes were filled with sadness and seriousness. "Do you understand?" Legolas nodded mutely so they quickly drew him into a hug once more.

Glorfindel and Legolas looked at each other, when Glorfindel saw the calm and eased look in Legolas eyes he smiled gently and got to his feet. He knew that Legolas would be able to handle it without him being there so he would leave the friends alone. Maybe send some food up and some pain-relieving tea. He could see from Legolas' lingering paleness and the sluggishness of his moves that he was still affected by last night's headache.

O

Legolas and the twins were speaking quickly when a knock sounded on the door. Legolas turned towards the noise with a thoughtful expression on his face, soon his features changed back into the prince he was.

"Enter." He called.

One of the guards guarding the royal wing came into the room and bowed before Legolas. "Your Majesty the group sent to Lord Gwaur's home are nearing the halls."

Legolas straightened, "Everyone is with them? They have not been attacked?"

"I know not my Prince." The guard answered regretfully, "Detailed reports have not been made. But they are close, mere minutes away."

Legolas' brows furrowed, "Why have the report not been made before? Were they not spotted before they came this close?"

"I do not know my Prince. I do not think the guards have been properly placed yet."

Legolas nodded and stood up. He picked up his cloak and slung it over his shoulders. He looked lost in thought as he clasped the brooch holding it together. "Has my father been informed of this?" He asked quietly.

"He is making his way to the entrance as we speak."

"Inform the maids to make ready the rooms of those who are coming, Hithel, Kirion and Faneth's as well." Legolas said, "If you would then I believe that Faneth's parents also want knowledge of their daughters return, but please warn them that it is not certain she is there."

"Yes my Prince." The guard bowed and then walked out of the room to do as he commanded.

As soon as he was gone Elladan and Elrohir could see the worry shine through Legolas' barriers.

"Legolas they'll be there. All of them will be there unharmed." Elrohir said, "Please do not despair."

"I do not despair yet and whether or not they are with them undamaged will be answered soon." Legolas said, "I will not despair until I know, but I am worried nonetheless as I was built to be of those I hold dear." He smiled to the twins and asked, "Would you like to come?"

The twins nodded and got to their feet. They followed Legolas as he walked out of the door and towards the entrance of the halls. More noise than normal came from the courtyard as they stepped outside. Legolas spotted Thranduil and walked over to him while the twins walked over to Elrond who seemed to have discovered what was going on.

"They will be here." Thranduil declared without taking his eyes off the gates as Legolas came nearer.

Legolas stopped beside him and looked towards the gates as well. He didn't answer his father because he could already feel his insides twisting with the thoughts that anything could have happened to any one of them.

At that moment the gates swung open and the company started trotting into the courtyard. The horses varied in color but Legolas found himself searching the faces of the riders almost frantically. Before he even knew what he was doing he was moving forward.

"Legolas!" An elfling's slightly shriller voice rang out over the other voices.

Legolas' head whipped in the direction of the sound and finally spotted them. Kirion was sitting before Faneth on a horse and behind them rode Hithel and Gwaur side-by-side. Legolas felt himself let go of a breath he hadn't known he had been suppressing.

Kirion's face was tear streaked, he was almost desperately trying to get to him so Faneth dismounted and lifted him off before he could fall down from the horse. As soon as his small feet touched the ground Kirion ran towards his brother with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Legolas scooped him up as soon as he came close enough and hugged him tightly. Kirion locked his arms tightly around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand through Kirion's hair and kissed the top of his head before he looked up. His eyes immediately caught Faneth's shining amber eyes. She had tears rolling silently down her cheeks and a completely relieved look in her eyes.

He realized that he had just short of frozen when he had seen her and now shifted Kirion so he was holding him with one arm and held the other out towards her. That was the only gesture she needed before she flung her arms around him and melded their lips together. They ignored the whistles and woops this brought and grinned happily to each other when they finally drew back. Faneth rested her forehead against Legolas' and brought her hand up to his cheek. Amber eyes looked deeply into blue. Legolas reached up and gently brushed some of her auburn locks behind her ear.

"You're back." She whispered.

Legolas smiled, "I'm back." He gave her another kiss, gentler this time. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. I love you."

Faneth gave a dazzling smile and love shone from her eyes, "I love you too."

"Faneth?"

Faneth looked surprised at her parents from where they were standing slightly behind Legolas. She turned questioning eyes to Legolas and when he smiled and nodded she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before walking over to her parents.

Legolas wrapped his other arm around Kirion once more and as he was running his hand over his back he felt something attached to Kirion's belt. He looked down and saw the dagger he had given Kirion that time in the tree hanging in a sheath from his belt. Hithel and Gwaur had come up to him by now so he turned questioning eyes to them.

"He didn't want to let it go." Gwaur answered softly and came over to clasp Legolas' shoulder. "It's good to see you safe."

Legolas looked worried about the information Gwaur had given him, but looked past it as he answered, "You as well. I trust that your journey here has been safe?"

"There were no disruptions so it was perfectly safe all the way from my home to here." Gwaur answered, he then turned to Hithel and stepped aside.

Legolas locked eyes with his sister and opened his arm to her. She immediately ran up and hugged him; with that all the royal siblings were joined once more. Hithel was trembling slightly so Legolas ran his hand up and down her back while murmuring comforting things to both her and Kirion.

After some time Hithel looked up and saw that Thranduil had moved down to them after having thanked and dismissed the guards. She drew back from Legolas' arms and after hesitating for a split second hugged her father tightly as well.

Legolas smiled at this, but then his thoughts turned to worry for his youngest sibling. Kirion had not said a word except 'Legolas' and still had his head buried in his shoulder.

Legolas ran his hand over Kirion's hair. "Kirion?" He called softly. Kirion didn't react to it so Legolas calmly bent his knees until he was kneeling on the ground. First when Kirion's feet touched the ground he had a reaction. His arms tightened around Legolas' neck and he said almost desperately, "No. Don't leave me… Please don't leave me…"

"Listen to me Kirion." Legolas said calmly, but sternly. "I am not going to leave you. I am going to stay right here. Will you look at me?"

Slowly Kirion's teary green eyes were raised from his shoulder and looked into his. Legolas briefly felt a stabbing pain over the resemblance those eyes had his mother, but he hid it from his expression and smiled to Kirion while bringing his hand up to cup his cheek.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Legolas smiled. Kirion looked exhausted, he had shadows under his eyes and all the crying had made his eyes go red. Legolas' eyes dropped to the weapon in Kirion's belt. He was too young to carry a weapon… He reached out and gently touched the knife and then looked deeply into Kirion's eyes. "May I have this back now?" He asked gently.

Kirion's eyes suddenly turned panicked and his hand flew to the dagger.

Legolas caught the hand before it made contact with it and took Kirion's other hand as well. He gently ran his thumbs over the surfaces of Kirion's palms and looked up as he said, "What you had to see Kirion was terrible and never something I wanted you to witness just like I never wanted to put a knife into such small hands… You may not believe that you deserve it but I am proud of you Kirion, for doing as I asked you to, I know that it took a lot of courage. Have you been holding onto the knife ever since so you could protect the people around you?"

Kirion nodded. His eyes were widened with lingering horror from what he had witnessed.

"That was very brave of you, but now it's time you hand that responsibility over to me once more. I promise that I will protect you Kirion, can you give me the knife so I can do that?" Legolas said gently.

Kirion stared at him for some time before he took one of his hands out of Legolas' and reached down to take the sheath off of his belt. His hands were shaking too much so Legolas gently did it for him and transferred it to his own belt. Immediately it seemed that a weight had been lifted off Kirion's shoulder and he started sobbing. He quickly hugged Legolas and cried noisily into his shirt.

Legolas mumbled comforting things as he held Kirion close. He looked up and saw his father standing before them with a worried look in his eyes. Legolas smiled worriedly to him as well and Thranduil knelt beside them one of his hands coming up to rest on Kirion's back. Kirion noticed the new touch and looked up at his father. Kirion transferred his arms from Legolas to Thranduil and buried his head in the king's shoulder. Thranduil looked surprised but quickly overcame it and wrapped his arms around his youngest.

Legolas watched them with a smile on his lips until arms wrapped around him from the back. He could sense that it was Faneth without even looking behind him and his smile grew wider. He stood up and Faneth moved her arms so they were wrapped around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. He leaned contently against her.

"Are you wounded?" Faneth asked softly.

"A bit." He answered with a smile, "About a dozen scrapes and two slightly more annoying wounds, but it isn't bad. Don't worry."

"Go tell the sun not to shine." Faneth huffed.

Legolas laughed in return and moved his hands down so they were covering hers. When he was done he gently nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Faneth said, "We all did. Kirion was nearly inconsolable. He has barely slept since you were taken. It's good that you managed to take the knife from him, I fear it has done nothing but burden him. He feels safe now that big brother has returned to protect him."

"Hopefully." Legolas sighed.

Thranduil took a better hold on Kirion and stood up with him in his arms. Kirion's crying had died down and he now seemed to be falling asleep in his father's arms.

Kirion weakly reached out towards him and murmured, "Legolas…"

Legolas stepped away from Faneth and up to Kirion. He took his hand and gently smoothed his hair away from his face. "I am right here Kirion." He said gently, "I won't leave you. Go to sleep… I'll be here when you wake up again. Go to sleep…"

When Kirion's eyes slowly closed, Legolas gently lowered his arm down and kissed his forehead. He looked questionably to his father.

"I will take him to his room and stay with him." Thranduil said. He had an affectionate look in his eyes as he looked upon his youngest son.

Legolas nodded and walked over to Faneth once more. He took her hand in his as he watched his father walk towards the house with Kirion. Elrond asked about Kirion when he came close, and Thranduil answered the questions calmly and sadly.

As the two of them disappeared out of his sight Legolas subconsciously tensed. It wasn't that he believed his father would do anything to Kirion it was more like it unsettled him after years of struggling to keep them away from each other.

Faneth squeezing his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and saw the small smile of her lips. She shook her head at him.

Legolas looked around in the courtyard. The escort had left and by know the only ones who were left were Hithel and Gwaur who were currently greeting Elrond and his family, and Faneth's parents who were watching the two of them. Faneth's mother had a big smile on her lips and her father had a slightly more displeased facial expression, but not downright hostile, more like reluctant acceptance. They bowed their head slightly before walking back to the halls and thereby leaving their daughter to him.

"Legolas?" Faneth asked. The seriousness in her voice made Legolas look down immediately. "You don't have to tell me everything, but please just tell me truthfully if you're all right?"

"I will be." Legolas answered softly. "Did the guards tell you what has been going on here?"

"Only that you made it back and had led the battle against the orcs…" Faneth answered. "Last night I felt your energy driving away the darkness. What happened?"

"I will tell you everything." Legolas promised, "But you must tell me everything as well."

Faneth smiled, "Of course." After a moment her expression fell and grief flooded into her eyes. "Legolas… Aewon…"

As a single tear tickled down Faneth's cheek Legolas drew her into his arms. He didn't know what to say to comfort her because he too felt the grief, so he just held her close. When she pulled away slightly to look up at him, he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs running over the tears she had shed, and kissed her forehead.

"Come." Legolas said gently, "Let's greet Elrond and the twins and then disappear …like magic. Puff." This managed to pull a chuckled from her.

He put his hand on her lower back to guide her as they walked over to where the others were standing. The twins smiled and stepped up to them.

"So this is who managed to capture our reckless friends heart?" Elladan asked teasingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Faneth. Thank you for looking after Legolas in our absence." Elrohir continued.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir." Faneth said while bowing her head, "I do not believe I have ever spoken to either one of you before but I have heard a lot about you and seen you in Rivendell."

"Please lose the Lord, or else we will be forced to call you Lady as well, or better yet princess." Elladan chuckled.

"We have a deal Elladan." Faneth smiled. Legolas chuckled as well.

"I hope I am included in this agreement?" Elrond questioned as he stepped forward. He placed his hand over his heart in greeting and said, "Hello Faneth, I hope that you arrived safely from your stay in Rivendell?"

"Yes I did, thank you once more for allowing me to come to your realm to learn." Faneth said returning the greeting.

"You could have mentioned your relationship with Legolas during your stay. I am sure you did not fail to notice my worry for him?"

"I noticed your worry my Lord, but I would not tell you anything that I had not already gotten permission from Legolas to tell." Faneth answered, "I meant no disrespect."

"Of course you did not, and I do not hold loyalty against you." Elrond smiled, "It is good that you are here to take care of Legolas once more."

Legolas huffed in exasperation; they were speaking about him as if he wasn't there at all. Slowly the message hidden behind Elrond's words dawned upon him and he felt like hitting Elrond when Faneth's head immediately whipped around a worried and inquiring look in her eyes. It was the look she got in her eyes when the healer part of her mind stepped forward. He liked to call it 'healer-mode'.

She looked intently at him, her eyes gliding over every inch of him. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw the blossoming specks of blood over the wound in his collarbone. All the hugging had managed to split some of the stitches, because he hadn't had the heart to pull away. Moreover his complexion was pale and his eyes slightly darker than normal, it had gotten better but it still wasn't good and the power-exertion last night had not helped.

Her hand traveled over to his wrist to take his pulse while the other came up to rest on his forehead checking for a fever. Legolas rolled his eyes but nevertheless allowed her to do as she pleased. The twins and Elrond were watching intently, Elrond from a healer's point of view and the twins with big grins on their lips. Faneth's hand sunk from his forehead to his cheek and she gently ran her thumb over his cheekbone.

He had no doubt in his mind that she had noticed that he was colder than what was normal for elves from the sad look in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take that worry from her so he reached up and squeezed the hand she had placed on his cheek. He kissed it before lowering his arm.

"We'll leave you." Elrond said with a smile, knowing that their presence was no longer welcome. "Come my sons." The Peredhils walked into the halls.

Legolas and Faneth followed slowly, their hands still entwined as they made their way through the hall to Legolas' room.


	50. Contemplations

Faneth took Legolas' hand and led him over to the bed as they stepped into his room. He sat down on it and looked at her expectantly. Faneth looked deeply into his eyes and slowly inched her face closer to his until their lips were touching. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and slowly fell back onto the mattress. He pulled her with him so she was lying on top of him. His hand moved up to her hair and tangled itself into it.

When she drew back and rolled over so she was lying beside him instead, Legolas smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "Valar I missed you." He whispered.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. "Never worry me like that again."

They lay there for some time, relishing having the other close to them after the unwanted separation. Legolas felt himself completely relax in Faneth's presence, her steady breathing quickly lulling him into a state between sleep and wakefulness. A dull pain was coming from his head and wounds, especially the one under his collarbone. He knew that it would take a long time before he was completely recovered from all these events. Something had happened almost constantly and it was first now that he was allowed to rest.

"Legolas?" Faneth asked gently and propped herself up on her elbow.

Legolas slowly forced his eyes to open and he looked blearily at her. He extended his hand to her and she took it while lying down once more with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes rested on the spot under his other shoulder where blood had stained the fabric with small reddish-brown dots.

"You're bleeding." Faneth said.

Legolas hummed tiredly in response. "I'll have Ecphen redo the stitches later…"

"You don't trust me to do it?" She asked and looked up at him.

He opened his eyes once more and looked down at her, "Do you want to do it?"

"No." She sighed, "I do not want to cause you pain. What happened Legolas?"

He knew that she was referring to everything and not just that incidence. He took at deep breath and started retelling what had happened since he had been captured by the orcs. She mostly kept quiet during his speech but he could tell that the story disturbed her. When he got to the point where he collapsed on the battlefield and her hand had tightened almost painfully around his and even though he could not see her face he knew that her expression held sadness.

He found that it was easy to tell Faneth what had happened. Once he got started the story just automatically left his tongue and therefore he was glad that she didn't interrupt him. His hand was lazily drawing circles on her back and his eyes were closed, the scenes from the past events flashed through his mind once more as he told her everything, even his own thoughts. He was not afraid of telling her everything.

As the last tones of his voice faded into silence Faneth brought the hand she was holding up to her lips and kissed it gently. "I am here."

That was all she said and Legolas felt overwhelming gratefulness and peace invade his senses. She did not ask questions, she did not doubt him, she was just there supporting him and joining him in sadness. He tightened the arm he had wrapped around her and moved slightly so she was pressed closer to him.

Faneth moved upwards in his arms until she was looking down at him. "I" She kissed him on the mouth. "Will." The forehead. "Not." The cheek. "Leave you." Her golden eyes looked deeply into his to underline her words.

Legolas chuckled, "What would I do without you?"

"You would wear yourself down and die in the hands of an orc." Faneth said seriously although mirth was dancing inside her eyes.

"Without you to send Móre after me?" Legolas gasped, "What ever would I do?"

"I'm sure you would have found some way to drag yourself back my reckless and stubborn elf." Faneth said.

Legolas grinned, "Your elf?"

Faneth smiled warmly to him and gently kissed him, "My elf." She whispered. "My strong-willed, kind, just and beautiful elf that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I thought my heart would stop beating when I found out that you had been captured, and that it has first now resumed its race."

Legolas took her hand. "I deeply regret worrying you, it was never my intent. Faneth situations like this can arise in the future; my position in both the kingdom and the army constantly exposes me to dangers. Through this there is no one I would rather have by my side than you, but I need to know if you can handle this because I will not allow myself to be caged in…"

Faneth looked deeply into his eyes. "I know you Legolas, I know that you cannot be caged in but I would have you no other way… I can handle this and I _will_ handle this because the feeling of fear over possible occurrences are nothing compared to the feelings of sorrow and regret I would feel from being away from you."

"Would you then Faneth Fanoriel, marry me?" Legolas asked.

A dazzling smile lit up in Faneth's face the same time as her eyes welled up. "I thought you would never ask…" She said, "Aren't you supposed to ask my father first? Get a ring?"

Legolas chuckled, "I asked your father last night, he gave me his approval today when he saw the two of us together." He reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. Without taking his eyes off Faneth he took out a small box carved out of wood. He took the lid off and asked without looking down, "Will you marry me Faneth Fanoriel?"

Faneth allowed herself a glimpse of the ring. It was made of interwoven bands of silver, upon it there was a beautiful yet simple flower made of amber with a blue stone in the middle, the color of both their eyes.

She looked up once more and saw that Legolas was watching her with mirth dancing inside his clear blue eyes. He cocked his eyebrow slightly as if asking 'good enough?'. Faneth resisted the temptation to smack him on the back of the head and smiled instead.

"Of course. You needn't even ask. I gave my heart to you a long time ago." Faneth said, the mock indifference in her voice being overruled by the unshielded love and happiness in her eyes.

When Legolas saw that look in her eyes he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer and large grin spread out on his face and before he knew it they were kissing once more. The ring forgotten between them as they indulged in each other. The ring was nothing other than a trinket, a courtesy. They had loved each other for years, shared each others secrets, worrying about each other, taking care of each other, sharing the other's pain, practically raising a child together… The ring was nothing compared to their love.

O

Thranduil sat by Kirion's bedside, gently holding his hand in his. Kirion had refused to let go when he had laid him down on the bed and Thranduil had not been able to deny him this comfort when he looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks.

During the two hours Thranduil had watched over his youngest son Kirion had showed signs of discomfort from nightmares twice. His hand had tightened around his and he had become tense, his head turning from side to side. The father was no stranger to nightmares, Legolas had for as long as he could remember frequently suffered from them.

When he was younger and had not seen the gruesomeness of battle the images had been subconsciously absorbed from the trees around him, who remembered darker times. It had been no abnormality that his wife and him had been woken in the middle of the night from their elflings screams.

As he had become older Legolas had stopped screaming and he had stopped coming to them after the nightmares, but they could still see it in him the morning after when he would seem distracted and tired. In the end even that had disappeared, there were still some times though when he would go into Legolas' room quietly to check on him and find his son either not in bed, or tossing in the throes of a nightmare.

_Thranduil opened the door extremely carefully, knowing that the occupant inside was a remarkably light sleeper and that the slightest noise would wake him. He did not know why, but he felt restless this evening and when his duties finally allowed him to rest he found that he could not bring himself to lie down with his wife and sleep before he had checked their children._

_He had just been to Hithel's room. Her small form had been sprawled out as always on the bed a peaceful expression on her face. There was nothing out of the ordinary there so he went to check his eldest, just returned from a patrol to the southern parts of the forest._

_Thranduil stepped into the dark room and immediately knew that his restlessness was because of Legolas. He did not need light to hear the slightly hitched sound of Legolas' breathing and the way his head was probably moving from side to side. Thranduil walked over to the bed and quietly lighted a candle on the bedside table. With the light he was able to see Legolas' distressed expression and the sweat gathered on his brow. Legolas' eyes were closed from the nightmare._

_After slight hesitation he carefully sat down on the bed, not wanted to scare Legolas but at the same time knowing that he slept deeper when being forced to watch such images. Thranduil reached out and placed his hand on Legolas' clammy cheek. Immediately Legolas jerked away from his touch and mumbled something indistinguishable, but nevertheless panicked, under his breath. He tried again this time grabbing Legolas' shoulder and shaking it._

"_Wake up Legolas." Thranduil called, "Draw away from your dreams for they are not comforting. Come to me Legolas in the world of the waking. Wake up!"_

_Legolas jerked up from the bed breathing heavily. His eyes snapped open and looked around to room almost frantically before his eyes came to rest on his father's calm blue ones. A few deep and rattling breaths followed and Legolas slowly calmed down. _

"_Ada?" He asked confused, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"_

_Thranduil smiled and reached out to run his finger gently over Legolas' cheek. "I felt that something was wrong, so I came to investigate." He said softly, "Are you all right?"_

_Legolas brought his sleeve up to wipe his forehead while he nodded. Thranduil could see the lasting horror in his eyes though and he knew that if he left now Legolas would get no more sleep this night. _

"_Lie down." Thranduil said. Legolas looked slightly questioning, but nevertheless slowly laid his head down on the pillow once more never breaking eye contact. Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "It was not your fault Legolas. You did everything in your power to make sure that everyone made it back safely, and you can ask no more than that of yourself."_

"_I was their commanding officer…" Legolas whispered, "I brought them there. How can this not be my fault?"_

"_Sometimes lives are lost when we are at war Legolas, and it is nobody's fault except the orcs that slay them. As their commanding officer and prince, you are responsible for where you bring them and when you ask them to fight, but only when you make the wrong decisions will it be your fault. The decisions you made this time were good and although it is unfortunate that lives were lost, there was nothing you could have done." Thranduil said._

"_I should have been able to do something." Legolas said bitterly._

"_No!" Thranduil said sharply, making the very word a command for Legolas to stop. "You did everything in your power Legolas, no one can ask more of you. Not the counsel, not the parents, not me, not yourself. You did everything you could Legolas, you very nearly could have been killed yourself." Thranduil's gaze shifted to the white bandages covering Legolas' shoulder._

_Legolas hand traveled up to his shoulder, "It's not so bad."_

"_You very nearly gave me a heart attack and your mother as well." Thranduil huffed, "You do realize that you were unable to ride unaided and was halfway unconscious by the time you made it to the courtyard? I swear I have never seen a group of elves move as swiftly through the forest as your company did to get you home. They are loyal to you Legolas and they will follow your decisions, whatever they might be."_

_Legolas didn't answer. He was blinking sluggishly._

_Thranduil chuckled, "Not so bad indeed. Are you still affected by the sleeping herbs they forced down your throat?" _

_It had been an amusing sight, seeing Legolas protest until two of his friends from the company strode up to him and forced his mouth open and poured the vile inside before forcing him to swallow. Legolas had sent them a scathing glare the whole time, but he had not been able to fight the drug's effect._

_It was the same glare he was sending him now through dropping eyelids. _

_Thranduil smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep Legolas. You need rest."_

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his memories. Thranduil looked first at Kirion to make sure that it had not woken him and then he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it softly before stepping out into the hall. It was Lord Arron.

"My King, the counsel is ready to resume." Lord Arron said formally.

Thranduil groaned inwardly, the arrival of his family had made him forget the counsel. He nodded to Lord Arron and answered, "I will be there soon."

When Lord Arron bowed and walked down the halls once more, Thranduil sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked through the not entirely closed door and saw Kirion lying alone on the bed. He knew that he could not leave him by himself and yet he was reluctant to disturb Legolas and Faneth. With another sigh he walked across the hall and gently knocked on the door to his son's room.

"Come in." Faneth's voice called softly from inside.

Thranduil opened the door carefully and looked inside. He smiled when he saw Faneth sitting on Legolas' bed with Legolas lying sleeping beside her. He stepped closer.

"I have to go to a counsel meeting, can you watch over Kirion while I'm gone?" Thranduil asked.

Faneth smiled gently, "I was going to visit my parents, but I have an idea. How about you carry Kirion in here? If he has a nightmare I'm sure Legolas will wake up and take care of him, moreover Kirion would get panicked if Legolas wasn't the first sight that met him when he woke up."

Thranduil nodded, "I'll go get him."

He soon returned with Kirion cradled securely in his arms. He had managed to carry him there without waking him up. Faneth stood up so he could place Kirion beside Legolas. Immediately Kirion snuggled closer to Legolas.

Thranduil and Faneth stepped silently out of the room. This was when Thranduil noticed the ring on Faneth finger, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of it. Legolas had proposed… He felt happiness well up inside him. He knew that Legolas loved her with all his heart and he knew how happy his son was when he was near her. Finally something good was happening…

Faneth chuckled when she saw the pride and joy in Thranduil's eyes as he stared at the ring on her hand. This seemed to bring Thranduil out of his stupor and he smiled brilliantly to her. "May I?"

Faneth lifted her left hand so he could see the ring. Thranduil took her hand and gazed at the ring. "It is beautiful. Legolas has chosen well." Thranduil looked up at her and she knew that he was talking about her and not the ring. "You will make a beautiful bride. Welcome to the family."

Faneth smiled, "Thank you. I am honored to be a part of this family."

"You do realize that this means you will be Crown Princess and perhaps Queen one day?" Thranduil asked, remembering his own wife's fears when she had said yes.

Faneth didn't have even an inch of panic in her eyes, "I accepted that a long time ago. As long as I have Legolas by my side I am sure I will make it through anything. Besides, we have been together for a long time, behaving as if we were already married."

"Behaving like…?" Thranduil muttered slightly horrified, his eyes inched down to stare at her stomach.

"My King! Are you questioning my honor?" She gasped with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Faneth burst out laughing at the lasting suspicion in his eyes. She sobered slightly, but the smile remained on her lips. "I am not pregnant Thranduil. Do not worry, you won't be grandfather so soon."

Thranduil looked thoughtful at the idea, but the thoughts were wiped from his face when he saw Lord Arron rounding the corner once more with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Go Thranduil." Faneth chuckled, "He looks as though he is desperate to act, but can't because of the difference in your ranks. Have pity on the poor elf."

Thranduil's lips curved into a smile, "Congratulations. When you see your parents would you invite them to dinner tonight in the family hall, Elrond and his family will be there as well."

"Certainly. I'm sure they will be thrilled."

Thranduil nodded to her and then walked up to the very nearly exploding Arron. Lord Arron's feelings only seemed to worsen when Thranduil greeted him calmly and almost cheerfully asked if he was coming.

Faneth chuckled and after briefly glancing at the ring on her finger she headed down the hall towards the room her parents occupied while being here in Mirkwood.

O

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. At first he didn't know what had woken him up since he was lying so comfortably, but then he heard another whimper and immediately looked beside him. He shortly wondered where Faneth had gone and how Kirion had come to be lying beside him, but he shoved those musings out of his mind when he saw Kirion's distressed expression.

Kirion was already lying close to him so Legolas carefully extended him arms so they wrapped around his little brother. He kissed Kirion's forehead and closed his eyes before starting to sing softly. Gradually Kirion relaxed in his arms as the nightmares let go of his mind. Legolas waited for about two minutes to make sure that no other sounds would come and then he allowed himself to drop into sleep once more, still with Kirion in his arms.

O

"It was odd."

Elrohir and Elladan sat beside each other in grass at the side of the courtyard.

"It was odd." Elladan agreed.

"First seeing them through Legolas' eyes and then suddenly, not more than hours after seeing them for the first time in real life… gave quite a weird sensation, but it was nice. Everyone looked exactly as we saw, but we almost saw all of Kirion's childhood and he doesn't even know our names…" Elrohir said with furrowed brows.

"How terrified do you think he'll be if we pretend we can read pasts?" Elladan contemplated, "Or better yet we can hang around him all day whispering 'I know you' into his ear."

Both Elladan and Elrohir's heads snapped forward as Glorfindel cuffed them over the head. They rubbed the sore point while looking abashed at Glorfindel.

"You'll scare the poor child to death." Glorfindel admonished, "Don't you think he had been through enough in his life? How about making him laugh instead, or just introduce yourselves like _normal_ and _civilized _people do?"

"Did he just call us weird and uncivilized?" Elrohir whispered to his brother fully aware that Glorfindel could hear him.

"I believe he did brother." Elladan sighed, "Disrespecting our parents by saying they don't have good genes I never thought he would get so..."

"Impudent?" Elrohir suggested.

"Yes. Yes that was a good one." Elladan nodded thoughtfully.

They ducked another cuff.

"Elladan and Elrohir leave Glorfindel alone!" Celebrian called from where she was talking to Elrond.

The twins rolled their eyes at their mother's intervention. She would never stop treating them like they were misbehaving elflings, and it irritated them greatly. They wondered what it would be like without her there… As soon as that thought had made it through their heads a bolt of guilt followed in its wake. Here they were complaining, when there was some not even a mile from them who had lost their mother and had suffered tremendously for it.

The twins caught each other's eyes and made a deal with each other that they would never complain about their mother in Legolas' company. That would simply be disrespectful and cruel, if they could avoid it them they wouldn't mention her at all.

O

Hithel sat staring into the flames of the fire in her fireplace. Her room was finished and it no longer looked as though someone had set a wild boar free inside it, which probably wasn't that far from the truth. She didn't know the extent of Thranduil's treatment of her brother, but she had known that it hadn't been good. Every time she would approach the subject with Legolas he would wave it off as if it was nothing.

Hithel moved her eyes to look at her husband who was sitting in the chair beside hers, with a book on his lap and a concentrated look on his face. She loved the expression he had when he did this. His dark blue eyes would look as though they were trying to pierce the words instead of read them and occasionally the corners of his mouth would twitch upwards as something good or funny happened in the book.

As if sensing her stare Gwaur looked up and caught her eyes. A smile lit up on his face, when he looked into her eyes. He closed the book and indicated for her to come to him.

She stood up and walked over to sit on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Gwaur's arms encircled her and made her feel safe and warm.

"Something is troubling you." Gwaur said softly.

Hithel sighed and stared into the flames for a few minutes before answering. "I can't stop thinking about what has happened and about Legolas… It's just… He had done so much for me and I have done nothing to repay him…"

"Legolas does not care about that." Gwaur said, "He did it because he loves you."

"But I saw it every time he came into my room… Every single time I saw how utterly exhausted and pained he was and I _never _did anything to comfort him …to take some of the burden off his shoulders." Hithel choked.

"You are not Legolas, Hithel." Gwaur said, "We all handle grief in different ways. It is understandable that you were unable to help Legolas at that moment, even if it pains you now."

"He is my brother. I should in the least have had thoughts about helping him, but the only thing on my mind was my own misery. He was so tired Gwaur… His eyes were darker than I have yet seen them and he was stumbling over his own feet. You know Legolas, you know how extreme it has to get before this happens…"

"There is nothing you can so to change it now…" Gwaur sighed, "No matter how much you think about it or how much you want to change it, you can only have an influence on what happens now. Talk to Legolas and tell him how you feel or support him now just as he did you then."

"Legolas does not need support any longer." Hithel muttered.

"I don't think you should be so certain." Gwaur answered seriously, "He may seem unbreakable, but he has been through a lot. No one can go through what he did without coming out with scars."

Hithel contemplated this for some time before getting to her feet and saying, "I am going to go check on him." Gwaur smiled and nodded in response so she quickly left her room and walked the ten steps from her door to Legolas. She contemplated knocking, but she could hear no sounds from inside so she gently pressed the handle downwards and opened the door.

Legolas' sitting room was empty so she walked to the door leading to his bedroom and opened it as well. The sight that greeted her made her lips curve into a smile. Legolas was lying on the bed with his arms wrapped protectively around Kirion, both of them sleeping peacefully. Shockingly both of them were sleeping with closed eyes, but then again they hadn't gotten much rest either of them.

Hithel walked closer to the bed where her two siblings laid. Making a decision quickly she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto it as well. Immediately Legolas' eyes cracked open. He smiled to her and extended his hand. She took it and lay down on the other side of Kirion. Soon all three of them were sleeping.


	51. Race to find laughter

Thranduil stopped moving as soon as he had opened the door and seen all of his three children on the bed sleeping, it was simply too cute. With a smile he leaned against the doorway and watched them. The only thing that caused concern to well up inside him was that Hithel was the only one with her eyes open, both of the others had theirs closed. She at least was healthy and rested. The other two were another matter…

Legolas and Hithel's hands were joined over Kirion's body and although Kirion was pressed against Legolas he still had one hand reaching out and holding Hithel's other hand. Thranduil smiled at their unity. His children had been through much but they had made it through it together… Legolas hadn't let any of them fall behind.

Thranduil turned away from the sight when he heard footsteps nearing the royal wing. Before long Ecphen rounded the corner, he inclined his head when he saw Thranduil and came over to him.

"What are you smiling at?" Ecphen asked.

Thranduil looked back into the room and Ecphen followed his gaze. A smile soon lit up on his face as well.

They stood for some time in silence before Thranduil asked, "Why are you here Ecphen?"

"Faneth told me that Legolas' wound had opened again." He said without taking him eyes off the scene. "Since Legolas hadn't come to me yet she told me to come to him before he tried to do it himself."

"His wound opened again…?" Thranduil muttered, "I didn't know. Try to stitch it himself?"

"Do you remember when he was young?" Ecphen asked, "Every time he got injured the halls would be in a complete uproar. As he got older the uproar didn't happen as often, but that was only because Legolas didn't tell anyone about the wounds and took care of them himself."

"If he didn't tell anyone then how do you know?" Thranduil asked curious. He had been aware that Legolas was taking care of his wounds himself, but he hadn't thought anyone else would be.

"When he would get so seriously injured that I had to step in I would often see scars of wounds that I had not treated." Ecphen said, he had arched an eyebrow at Thranduil unsurprised voice, "You knew about this?"

"Of course I knew." Thranduil answered, "He is my son, how was I to fail to notice?"

"Why didn't you send him to me?"

"Because he was old enough to make his own decisions and nothing bad ever came of it. No matter how badly he treated his wounds they would always heal quickly." Thranduil answered.

"But it's still painful." Ecphen argued.

"Yes and that was why he always went to you when the injuries were extensive. We had a deal about that."

_Thranduil grabbed the door handle and pressed it downwards while saying, "Legolas I know that you have just returned from, but…" The rest of the words died on Thranduil's mouth as he took in the scene before him. Legolas was sitting on his couch with one of his legs braced on the table before him. He looked up from where he was bending over a wound in his thigh when Thranduil stepped into the room._

"_Ada." Legolas said calmly and he tied off a stitch. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock before you enter a room?"_

_Thranduil closed the door behind him and hurried over to Legolas. He dropped to his knees beside him as Legolas drove the needle once more through the edges of the wound. "How did this happen?" He asked. _

"_As we were riding away one of the orcs managed to graze my leg with an arrow." Legolas answered, finally tying off the last stitch. He dipped his hand shortly in a basin of water standing on the table to clean off the worst of the blood and then proceeded to dab the wound with some herb paste, before wounding bandages around his leg. "It's not so bad."_

_Thranduil groaned, "Why did I say yes to this agreement?"_

"_Because of my irresistible charm and my valid arguments, I also made sure to catch you at a weak moment. It's all about tactics Ada." Legolas laughed and stood up. He tested his leg shortly by putting pressure on it and, finding it to be all right, he walked to his closet and fished out a new pair of leggings. _

"_You look tired." Thranduil noted._

"_It's difficult to rest in that part of the forest. The darkness grows." Legolas said as he struggled into the leggings without bending his leg too much. When he was done he smiled to his father, "I'm fine. After sleeping tonight there will be no lasting effects. What did you come in here to talk about?"_

"_I wanted you to come to the meeting that starts about now." Thranduil replied, "I could use your tactical mind in there. These negotiators are driving me crazy; they've been at it all week. But never mind that, I've been handling them for a week I can handle another meeting, you just rest. Your mother will have my head if I drag you into a meeting injured and exhausted."_

Legolas had gone to the meeting of course. He should have known that he shouldn't even have mentioned it before him… He came in like a whirlwind and by the end of the hour almost all the negotiations were settled. It was in those moments that Thranduil had to remember how to blink.

Thranduil indicated for Ecphen to stay where he was and stepped into the room. He walked silently over to Legolas' side of the bed and touched his cheek. Legolas' eyes immediately opened and were instantly alert when he saw him. The king shook his head to indicate that there was nothing wrong and placed his finger before his mouth along with a pointed look towards Hithel and Kirion. With a nod Legolas carefully disentangled himself and sat up in the bed. He saw Ecphen standing by the door. The healer pointed at the point under his collarbone that matched where Legolas' injury was and stepped into Legolas' sitting room.

Once the door had closed behind them Legolas asked, "You woke me from a peaceful sleep so you could put a needle through me?"

"Of course." Ecphen answered, "You know how I love putting needles through you. Sit down."

Legolas did as he asked already pulling his undershirt over his head. The bandages underneath were stained with blood, but none of it was fresh. Thranduil untied the knot and unwound the bandages while Ecphen found what he needed to take care of the wound.

When he was done Thranduil sat down beside Legolas on the couch. Legolas turned to him with a smile on his lips.

"What?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Kirion and Hithel hugged you." Legolas answered, "They seemed relieved to see you."

"They seemed relieved to see you as well." Thranduil chuckled. "So, when is the wedding going to be held?"

Legolas' eyes showed no surprise at his father's knowledge, only happiness. "I don't know. I reckon it'll have to be before the company from Rivendell travels back home."

Thranduil's eyebrows went skyward, "That's soon."

Legolas laughed, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. I don't care if it's in a ditch somewhere, but I don't think Faneth would quite agree with me."

"You're getting married?" Echen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes Ecphen, didn't you know? I thought news travelled quickly in these halls." Legolas answered, the smile on his face never dimming.

Ecphen shook his head and returned the smile, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

At Ecphen's indication Legolas sat back and relaxed as much as possible as Ecphen first removed the broken stitches and then cleaned the wound. Thranduil had throughout the process noticed that Legolas' hand had periodically been clenching and unclenching. Unable to tear his eyes from it he had continued watching Legolas' hand as Ecphen moved to the stitching, this time though not much time passed before he grabbed it and held it tightly. Legolas squeezed back, but didn't take his eyes off his wound as Ecphen brought the needle in and out of it. Soon he was being wrapped in bandages once more.

"Don't break those stitches." Ecphen warned, "If even one of them tears I will make sure that you regret it dearly, do you understand me?"

"Feisty today, aren't we Ecphen?" Legolas winced mockingly.

"If I don't make threats I'll see you again in twenty minutes." Ecphen answered as if it was the most obvious thing and completely truthful. "Hopefully it'll be a couple of hours now." He gathered his things and after bowing to them walked out of the room once more.

Legolas shook his head with a chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He searched for some time before finding an unsoiled undershirt and tunic; he was running low on that. He pulled on the undershirt and donned a light-blue tunic with dark-blue embroidery around the neckline and sleeves. With a sigh he stared at it. It was the tunic he had worn the night his mother had died. He hadn't had it on since.

"Legolas?"

His father's cautious voice drew him away from his thoughts. He turned his head towards Thranduil.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked confused.

Legolas shook his head, "Nothing."

"Something was troubling you just a second ago when you looked down on that shirt." Thranduil continued, "Please tell me what it was."

Legolas sighed. He stepped over to his mirror and looked into his reflection. The tunic suited him; there was no doubt about it. It had been his favorite tunic before his mother had passed away. He ran his hand over the fabric.

"I wore it the night mother died." Legolas answered, still looking at the reflection of the tunic in the mirror. "I'm running out of tunics so I guess I better put it to use once more."

"You remember…?" Thranduil muttered.

"What clothes I was wearing?" Legolas asked and started braiding his hair. "There is not much I forgot about that evening.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Thranduil offered.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"If I avoided everything that reminded me of painful memories I would hardly step out of a door. This tunic will not harm me. I just haven't used it until now because I threw it into the bottom of my wardrobe seven years ago out of anger and have since then buried it under many other shirts." Legolas answered and tied off the last braid. "There." He let his arms fall down to his sides and walked over to the couch.

"I've invited Elrond and his family and Faneth's parents to dinner tonight in the family hall." Thranduil said as Legolas joined him.

"When?" Legolas asked as he repositioned himself so he was facing his father, leaning against the armrest and placing his feet up on the couch. He tilted his head until it was lying against the backrest and gazed at his father.

Thranduil chuckled when he saw Legolas get into position. It was how Legolas had sat in a couch since he was an elfling, no matter how much they had tried to persuade him to sit nicely. He had been reasonable enough when he was older to sit properly when there was company, but as soon as they left he would sit as he did now.

"In about half an hour." Thranduil answered.

Legolas nodded, and closed his eyes. The smooth surface of the couch was cold against his continuously hurting head. It seemed the power exertion had done more damage than what could be healed with one night and a half-day of sleep.

"How's your head?" Thranduil asked gently.

"Like its been trampled on by a horse, and then sat on by an Oliphant. How's yours?" Legolas asked cheerfully.

"Not quite living up to your description." Thranduil chuckled, "You never did tell me how you got all that power. Care to elaborate?"

"Ten trees gave me their energy at the same time." Legolas answered with a short grimace, "I wouldn't recommend it."

"I can imagine." Thranduil winced. He slowly sobered, "I'm sorry Legolas. If I had been strong enough to ward off the attack then you wouldn't have had to go through that pain…"

"No one could have been strong enough to withstand that." Legolas said, "I couldn't have pushed it away without the energy I gained from the trees. The time you held out against it gave me time to do it. It must have required a great deal of strength and will to hold on for so long."

"The trees told me you were coming. That I only needed to hold on until you arrived." Thranduil shrugged, "It gave me strength. That and the elves around me."

"How did it happen? Was it just suddenly there?"

Thranduil opened his mouth and started retelling what had happened.

_Thranduil sat upon the throne-like chair at the end of the table. Lord Arron sat across from him trying to talk rationally and wisely, but it was clear that he had had too much to drink to do so. He had tried to persuade him that politics could wait until more suitable times, but the drunken lord would have none of it._

_About half an hour ago he had heard the trees whisper his son's name in distress, but since there was no real warning or panic in the voice, only sadness, he had stayed put. He knew that Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel had gone after his son, so he chose to trust them even if his mind was screaming at him to go racing into the forest. _

_He could tell by looking around that he was the only one who had heard the trees. The trees could open their minds to the other wood-elves, but the royal family shared a connection with the trees that allowed them to understand everything they said. _

_Thranduil watched in astonishment and slight amusement as Lord Arron continued to discus, seemingly with himself because he was not answering or paying attention to him. Then suddenly there was something else that drew his attention. A sort of chill went down his spine and warning bells started to go off in his mind._

_Discreetly he gazed into the sky and saw the web-like barrier stretching above them. Usually he felt safe, but at the moment he felt that something was wrong …terribly wrong._

_The attack had hit him like a dagger to the forehead. Suddenly a great force slammed into the barriers he commanded and fought to tear them down with brute strength. Thranduil grunted and his hands gripped the table painfully tight. _

"_My king!" Shouts suddenly went out, but there were few that actually reached him for the others were frozen from terror inside their own hearts._

_Without warning the attack grew wilder. Parts of the barrier started to fail even with his efforts to stop it. Thranduil shook and fought and struggled to keep the barrier up against those who sought to demolish it._

_He slid off the chair and onto the grass as the pain grew ever stronger, and maintaining the barrier became more and more difficult. Thranduil groaned almost inaudibly, but apparently someone heard it because the next moment one of the elves that had gathered around him kneeled beside him. _

"_My King, what is happening?" Urion asked with a terrified and panicked edge to his voice. _

_Thranduil could not answer. He could only focus on keeping the barrier up and keeping the attacker out. It was too much for him… he could not hold this back…_

'_Legolas is coming.' The trees around him started saying, 'Your son is coming.'_

_And so Thranduil fought on with all his strength until suddenly a shout rung through the clearing and the elves around him dispersed. The glowing form of his son soon replaced them. Legolas looked ethereal as he leaped across the green. The light surrounding him looked like blue flame and his eyes were glowing. _

_Afterwards when Legolas had released the pillar of energy and started to push to attacker back Thranduil felt the weight suddenly lift from his mind and was able to make the barrier._

"Why do they suddenly attack us?" Legolas asked thoughtfully when he was done explaining. "What does Dol Guldur want with us now after years of no attacks? Something is going on down there Ada; we need to figure out what it is. They can attack us again."

"They have attacked us again." Thranduil said quietly.

Legolas' eyes snapped up and he stared at his father, "What?"

"This afternoon I awoke from a disturbance in the barrier. It steadily grew worse, until it could be qualified as an attack. It wasn't as strong as the last one. They were clearly more cautious that time." Thranduil answered, "I think they were surprised by our amount of resistance yesterday. I don't think they were counting on us having that much power. I was able to handle it but… Legolas I think it may be wiser if you took over management of the barrier…"

Legolas could see his father's pride resisting this request, but rationality and their kingdom must come first.

His lack of answer made Thranduil continue, "There was a reason you were born with more power, and I believe this is it. If Dol Guldur learns that we are able to strike back, if it finds out how powerful we are then it will try harder to eliminate us before we can cause too much trouble. My heart says that the force may not be allowed to break through the barrier."

Legolas nodded, "Using my power this past month as much as I have I have noticed that it has grown stronger. I think I can make my ability even stronger with practice." He was silent for a few moments but then said, "I will manage the barrier." A flash of mischievousness came into Legolas' eyes, "If you stop dragging me to all those mind-numbing counsel meetings."

"I thought you loved counsel meetings!" Thranduil exclaimed with mock shock, "I always thought it was because you were enthusiastic that you finished them in about an hour if you could."

"Dream on." Legolas said, but then turned serious once more. He held out his hand to his father. Thranduil hesitated before extending his hand as well. As soon as their hands touched Thranduil poured the control of the barrier into Legolas. The barrier briefly flickered before it settled inside Legolas.

Legolas had his eyes closed for about five minutes while getting used to the feeling once more. When he opened them he found his father's worried eyes on him.

"I'll get used to it soon." Legolas answered to his father's inquiring eyes.

Thranduil nodded still looking worried.

"Legolas!" A cry from inside Legolas' bedroom tore both of them from their thoughts.

Legolas jumped up from the couch and speed to the bedroom just in time for the door opening and caught a flailing Kirion in his arms. Kirion was breathing rapidly and he clung desperately to Legolas.

Hithel came out just behind Kirion and looked at both her father and the scene before her with sadness evident in her eyes.

"I'm right here Kirion." Legolas whispered, "I didn't go anywhere." He scooped Kirion into his arms and carried him over to the couch, where he sat down with Kirion still in his arms and proceeded to rub Kirion's back. "Everything is all right. Both me and Hithel and Ada are here with you in my room. You're safe here. There are no monsters."

"None…?" Kirion sniffled, from where he had buried his head in Legolas' tunic.

"Absolutely none. Do you think they would dare come out when your fierce and brave brother is right here beside you?" There was an indignant 'hey' from Hithel as she smacked to back of his head. Legolas hurriedly made up for his previous statement, "Don't forget Hithel as well. You know just as well as I how fierce she can be."

Obviously despite his best efforts a laugh escaped from Kirion, halfway made from relief and halfway from joy. He moved his head away from Legolas' tunic and peered upwards at Legolas. Legolas smiled and brushed Kirion's hair away from his face and behind his ears. There was a lasting fear in Kirion's eyes but it was slowly disappearing as he continued to look into Legolas' eyes.

"Ada invited Faneth and her parents and those from Rivendell to dinner. Are you hungry?" Legolas asked.

Kirion shook his head and leaned against Legolas' chest once more. Legolas ran his hand up and down Kirion's back and leaned in close so he could whisper in his ear. "I'm not hungry either, but how about we try out best to eat something? We'll do it together."

Kirion looked up and nodded hesitantly.

Legolas was saddened by the fact that Kirion rarely answered in words. There wasn't much he had heard him say since he had come back. Hopefully he just needed time to overcome what he had seen, to feel safe again.

"Then how about we go to your room and get you ready?" Legolas smiled. Kirion nodded once more. Legolas stood up with Kirion and took his hand in his. He looked up at Hithel and Thranduil. "We'll see you there."

"Of course. Don't be late." Thranduil answered.

"We'll try not to." Legolas answered as he guided Kirion from the room and across the hall to Kirion's. Kirion followed him silently and did everything Legolas said once they were inside the room. He sat down on the chair like Legolas said, and held his arms up when it was necessary or stood up get his leggings on. Soon he was sitting in a fresh set of clothes.

Legolas picked up a brush and came closer to Kirion. He made Kirion stand up so he could sit on his lap instead.

"Are you all right Kirion?" Legolas asked softly as he brought the brush through Kirion's hair.

Kirion nodded.

Legolas sighed, "I don't think you are… quite understandably. You're too young to have seen what you have and you had no preparation for it." He continued to brush Kirion's hair. "Did I tell you of the first time I went into battle Kirion?"

Kirion looked at him curiously and shook his head.

"I was even older than you are now. Of course I had trained for it, but nothing could quite prepare me for the horror of battle. I was shocked and scared all the way through it and it only continued afterwards, but since I felt like I had a duty to be strong because I was a prince I hid my feelings from everyone, including Ada. I remember going out into the woods the night after the fight and throwing up and I remember returning home feeling as if I was tainted somehow."

Legolas could see the effect his story was having on Kirion from the tenseness of his body and his absolute silence. He put down the brush and started braiding Kirion's hair away from his face.

"I didn't manage to keep it hidden for long after I returned home. Ada is very perceptive and he quickly saw through the walls I had thrown about myself. You see had he tried it as well, that feeling, as have anyone who have been into battle or seen it. It isn't something that Faneth, or Hithel, or Gwaur can understand, but I understand Kirion. I understand and you are not alone."

Kirion's body started trembling with restrained tears and he asked shakily, "How did you…?" His voice caught.

"How I overcame it?" Legolas suggested. Kirion nodded. "Ada told me it was foolish of me to try to hide it. That it was a normal reaction, and showed that I had a good heart. You see Kirion you haven't changed, not really. What you saw is just shadowing your eyes and stopping you from seeing things as you usually did. With time and with help from all of us, you will be all right."

After Legolas had tied off the braids Kirion turned his head to look at his brother. There were tears glistening on his cheeks. "You'll help me…?" He asked pitifully.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Kirion. "For as long as I still draw breath, and that is a very long time. I love you Kirion, and I promise you that you can tell me anything and I will listen to you and help you. Do not hide yourself or your pain, because otherwise it will only take longer to move past it." Legolas said. "I will stand right beside you the entire time."

Kirion nodded vigorously against his chest and Legolas didn't even need words to know how grateful he was.

Legolas drew away after some minutes and gently wiped Kirion's cheeks. "Let me see you." He studied Kirion and then smiled, "Perfect. Ready to be roasted for dinner."

Kirion giggled and Legolas was positive that he hadn't heard anything more beautiful.

"Come to think of it we'll both be roasted." Legolas continued thoughtfully after he had looked out the window. "We are late." He quickly stood up and set Kirion onto the floor. "We'll have to run."

Kirion looked blankly at him. Legolas did a shooing motion with his hands, "Come on or else I'm not even sure he will have the mercy to kill us before he roasts us."

The smile on Kirion's lips slowly widened as he realized what Legolas was giving him permission to do. With a laugh he bolted. Legolas was right behind him. They wrenched open the door and ran into the corridor barely slowing down.

Kirion was laughing and there was a smile on Legolas' face as they speed through the corridors, dodging the servants and other elves in the hall.

"Family hall Kirion!" Legolas called from just behind him, "Take a left!"

They took a sharp turn. Kirion was about to run straight into an elf, but Legolas managed to get his arm around his waist and spin him around the shocked elf. Before he could give an apology they were at the other end of the hall. He held Kirion's hand from then on and led Kirion through the corridors. Kirion was still laughing.

"Legolas Thranduilion!"

Legolas nearly stopped on the spot when he heard the enraged voice of Ecphen behind them. Valar, there truly was nothing scarier than healers.

With a mortified expression Legolas grabbed Kirion and threw him over his good shoulder. Kirion giggled uncontrollably as Legolas stepped up the pace. "This is not funny Kirion!" Legolas exclaimed with a fake tone of fear in his voice, "He'll kill me! We have to outrun him!"

Everyone in the hall saw nothing but a blur as Legolas speed past him or her, but they heard the giggling that followed.

Finally Legolas skidded to a halt and threw open the door to the family hall before jumping inside and closing the door hurriedly behind them. Kirion's giggling was the only thing that could be heard in the silence.

Putting on his absolutely most charming smile Legolas turned to the elves gathered around the table. They were the only ones missing from the table. He walked graciously over to the table as if there was nothing out of the ordinary and dumped Kirion in his chair before taking his own beside Faneth.

He turned to his father who was looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes. "Good evening Ada."


	52. Dinner in the family hall

Considering the awkwardness of his arrival Legolas seemed to take everything calmly and with dignity. The twins had burst out laughing, and some of the other's had barely suppressed their own laughter, mainly Celebrian and Faneth's parents. His father, sister, Gwaur and Faneth had only seemed to suck in the sound of Kirion's laughter while wearing smiles of their own. It was obvious that they hadn't heard Kirion's laughter in a long time.

Once the twins' laughter had died down somewhat they had directed their attention to Legolas' little brother and had him retell what had happened to make them race through the halls like a devil had been on their heels. Kirion had laughingly replied that a devil had been in the heels, Ecphen.

While the twins and Kirion were talking Faneth leaned close to Legolas. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, "It has been a long time since I have seen him so happy. He has barely spoken a word since you had been captured."

"I had noticed." Legolas answered, "It worries me, but hopefully he will recover with time and attention. Perhaps being near the twins will help him as well… It looks like they have made up their minds to look after him."

Faneth nodded and snaked her hand into his. "I think the one who will help him the most is you." She smiled to him; "You managed to get a smile onto his lips tonight, that more than the rest of us were able to do. You even made him laugh."

"Yes, if this is the effect it is going to have then I should allow you to not only be late for dinner but run through my halls as well." Thranduil said trying to sound stern and to keep the smile from his lips, which he was failing miserably.

Legolas smiled sheepishly to him. "Look on the bright side Ada, there were no serious injuries."

At this Thranduil seemed to remember something and his eyes whipped down to the place the wound under his collarbone was. There was no blood on Legolas' tunic, so he looked questionably into Legolas' eyes. Legolas shook his head with a slightly exasperated expression.

Legolas looked over to where Faneth's parents were sitting on the opposite side of the table after the Peredhils and Glorfindel. They were already watching him so he smiled to them and inclined his head. Faneth's mother Gilrin looked absolutely awed and Fanor offered him a smile in return, before rolling his eyes at his wife.

Legolas chuckled and looked at Faneth once more, unable to hold his eyes away from her for too long periods of time. His eyes looked at her tenderly, and she was aware of his gaze for she squeezed his hand without stopping her conversation with Celebrian.

"Legolas I trust that you drank all of the tea I sent up to you?" Elrond asked gently and also looked at Thranduil, "You as well."

"Of course." Legolas and Thranduil answered at the same time.

"If you need more you need only ask." Elrond said, "Or go to Ecphen. I would hate to affront him by taking his job from him."

"Do not worry about Ecphen, Elrond." Thranduil said, after he had given Elrond a pointed look that clearly stated that Legolas needed more of the tea. Legolas glared shortly at his father, but didn't contradict him.

Soon Legolas felt Elrond's eyes pierce his, assessing him like the healer he was. He arched his eyebrow.

_Do you need some now, or can you make do? _

Legolas managed to suppress his surprise as Elrond's voice sounded inside his head.

_I will need help now since you nearly drove my spirit from my body! ...I'm fine Elrond. I don't need any now. It's just a headache._

…_I will send some up tonight._

Elrond's presence disappeared and Legolas breathed deeply. To tell the truth his daring sprint through the halls had done nothing to lessen the throbbing inside his head, it had positively made it worse, but still it was worth the pain to hear Kirion laugh. Even now Kirion's mood seemed better and he was merrily speaking with Elladan and Elrohir.

"Legolas."

Legolas turned his attention away from Kirion and over to his father, "Yes?"

"There will be a counsel meeting tomorrow morning." Thranduil said, "We need to get the patrols up and running as soon as possible and we need to discuss Dol Guldur."

Legolas nodded, "We should have had the patrols up and running yesterday or the day before that." He massaged his temple absentmindedly, "Where is my paperwork and the additional papers I had on my desk?"

"They're in my office." Thranduil answered, "Sorry. While you were resting I was using your notes on the patrols."

"It's fine. I'll pick them up when I head back tonight."

"Are there no patrols in the forest now?" Glorfindel asked from across the table.

Legolas turned to him, "There are a few but the routine has not been established after the fight. Too many have been wounded to form the usual patrols and I haven't looked into it yet."

"Do you usually handle them yourself?" Glorfindel asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Legolas shook his head. Faneth's hand squeezed his. "Aewon managed them with me. I'll have to set Sarnor into it, when he gets emitted from the healing ward."

Glorfindel looked apologetic for bringing it up, but Legolas waved away his concern.

The doors to the hall opened and some servants walked inside carrying in plates of food. When they had been placed before them and wine had been poured into their glasses they bowed and Thranduil dismissed them.

Thranduil took his glass and raised it into the air. "I would like to propose a toast and say thank you all for joining us here tonight for this celebration. You see earlier this evening my son proposed to the lovely Faneth sitting by his side now. Therefore I would like to say welcome to my new daughter-in-law and welcome her into my family."

The table erupted in exclamations of shock and congratulations from those who hadn't known about it beforehand, meaning everyone except Thranduil and Faneth's parents. Hithel was protesting rather loudly about how they should have told her and the twins were just shocked. Elrond and Celebrian didn't seem as surprised, but they were both showing joy and congratulated them profusely.

When the noise grew bearable Kirion asked confused, "You aren't married yet?"

Faneth, who was sitting beside him, smiled to him and brushed her hand over his hair, "No we aren't."

Kirion looked slightly baffled, "But then why did you-" He was caught off in that instant when Faneth hurriedly laid a hand over Kirion's mouth.

Only a second went by before the twins were roaring with laughter. Hithel and Gwaur laughed as well. Legolas suppressed the urge to bang his head against a wall when he saw a glare directed at him from Faneth's father. Faneth was glancing about looking on the edge of losing her temper. She soon started exclaiming something indignantly, but Legolas didn't listen to her words because at this moment he noticed something else. Kirion was shaking and tense. There were tears starting to make their ways down his cheeks and he looked absolutely mortified.

Shocked Legolas sprang up from his chair intent on reaching Kirion's side and comforting him. The noises around the table were placed in the back of his head as he focused solely on Kirion. As soon as he moved though Kirion seemed to notice him and his distressed face to a definite expression of fear. He might as well have drove a knife through Legolas.

Kirion scrambled off the chair and backed away slightly, cowering away from Legolas. He soon stumbled and fell to his knees. Legolas hurried forwards, but stopped abruptly when Kirion started talking.

"It's all my fault." Kirion rambled mortified. His voice was barely heard over the chaos. "I'm so sorry it's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Legolas' eyes widened feeling horrified. Something inside him told him that this was about more than what had just happened. He knew this was something deeper, something that brought a lot of pain to Kirion. He quickly kneeled down on the floor and said as soothingly as possible, "Everything's all right Kirion… Nothing's your fault."

Elrond seemed to have realized what was going on because at the next moment a sharp word rang from his mouth and the room was suddenly filled with horrified silence.

"NO!" Kirion muttered, "No! No! No! No! Everything's my fault! Everything's my fault!"

"No Kirion…" Legolas said softly, "I need you to listen to me, all right? Nothing is your fault. Nothing."

"You're wrong!" Kirion cried. "You don't understand! If I hadn't been there you never would have been caught! Aewon never would have died! It was my fault!"

"Where did you get this idea Kirion?" Legolas asked.

"Hithel said that it was her fault because she hadn't stopped me." Kirion sobbed, "That if she had stopped me I wouldn't have been there and then you wouldn't have been slowed down enough the get captured… That it was my fault."

"No Kirion, please, you can't think like that. We don't-" Kirion cut him off.

"I KILLED MOTHER AS WELL!" Kirion howled, "It was my fault! It was my fault! He said it as well!"

"Kirion please." Legolas begged and moved closer to Kirion.

Kirion scrambled backwards, panic and fear visible in his expression. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't hit me." He mewled, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Please… I didn't mean to… I don't want to be alone… Please… Help me… Help me… Help me…"

Legolas forced himself to burry his own frustration and pain and said gently, "You aren't alone Kirion. I'm not going to hurt you. It wasn't your fault, you haven't killed anyone…"

"YOU LIE!" Kirion screamed, shot to his feet and bolted towards the door.

Reflexes made it possible for Legolas to immediately run after Kirion and he thereby reached him before he made it to the door. He locked his arms around Kirion and kneeled down on the floor with him in his grasp. Kirion immediately started struggling violently to get out of his arms. Legolas kept his arms locked around Kirion while pouring his calm presence into his younger brother. He closed his eyes and started singing softly into Kirion's ear hoping to calm him down further.

After what seemed like years to Legolas, Kirion finally stilled in his arms and slumped against him. His eyes were open and he was looking into thin air with a stunned and exhausted expression on his face.

Legolas switched his song to quiet words. "It wasn't your fault Kirion. It wasn't your fault." He kept repeating those words in Kirion's ear until seemed to come up of his stupor and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"You didn't know what was going to happen that day when Aewon died… We don't even now if it would have been different if you hadn't shown up where you had. You're right that it wasn't very thoughtful of you to run out when you already knew that I had forbade it, but it wasn't your fault that Aewon died and Ada and I were captured… You're just a child Kirion, you cannot hold yourself at fault for what happened." Legolas whispered into Kirion's ear in a soothing voice.

"My thoughts have not changed on whether or not you're at fault for mother's death Kirion." Legolas then continued. They had taken this argument many times, he knew that the main reason Kirion kept wanting to hear that it wasn't his fault was to counterweight all the times Thranduil had said that it was. "It was not your fault. You could have done nothing to stop it from happening. You were only a baby and therefore that choice was out of your hands. The choice was our mother's, and she chose to have a wonderful baby boy."

"But he said…" Kirion protested weakly.

"He was a deranged lunatic that didn't even have the sense to treat me properly, how do you expect him to now anything about mother's death?" Legolas exclaimed, "Luckily for us he has gained some wits again and gives me right."

A small smile appeared on Kirion's lips.

Legolas hugged him tighter. "It was _not _your fault. Any of it." He whispered fiercely. "I am not going to hurt you in any way. I love you Kirion."

All the tenseness left Kirion and he would have fallen in a boneless heap of Legolas hadn't been supporting him. Legolas knew that his exhaustion was both due to the emotions he had experienced and the amount of calmness he was pouring into him. Legolas shifted him in his arms and lifted him. Kirion's arms wrapped around him neck and he laid his head against Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas looked at the gathering and saw that there were four categories he could split them into, tears, sadness, desperation, shame or guilt. All the females were crying, and it was obvious that Elladan and Elrohir were feeling guilty for laughing like they had. Hithel was also looking guilty, probably because she had been the cause of Kirion's thoughts about their capture.

Thranduil was though the one with the strongest emotions in his eyes. He was looking guilty and sad because he knew that Kirion's thoughts had rooted because of him. There was also desperation in his whole posture, desperation to help his son. Elrond had a restraining hand on Thranduil's arm; obviously understanding that Thranduil's presence wasn't what would be best for Kirion at the moment.

Faneth was the only one standing; she knew Kirion just as well as him after halfway raising him and her eyes held the same desperation to help.

"You were feeling guilty for what Faneth stopped you from saying earlier this evening as well, weren't you?" Legolas asked gently. Kirion nodded. "You didn't say anything wrong, the reaction was just because all of those around the table believed that you meant something else than you did."

Legolas ran his hand gently over Kirion's back and glance at his father briefly before looking over the entire group. "You misunderstood. What Kirion was going to ask before Faneth stopped him was why we had on multiple occasions acted like we were his father and mother. You see Faneth and I had gotten so much into our rolls that we already seemed like an old married couple and therefore he was confused earlier this evening. Faneth stopped him from saying this to spare my father's feelings, not to hide anything of that sort from you."

Legolas only watched them for enough time to see them get embarrassed and, in Faneth's parent's case, relieved then he looked once more to Kirion. Obviously this had helped calm Kirion down even more and he was once more staring into thin air.

Legolas walked over to Faneth and she immediately placed her hand on Kirion's back and moved it in circles. She kissed Kirion's forehead and whispered something soothing into his ear before looking up at Legolas. Legolas looked tired, as if this fight had drained his strength. He smiled when he saw her worried gaze and circled his free arm around her waist.

He leaned in until his mouth was beside her ear and whispered, "Ecphen will have my hide. Kirion tore my stitches again…"

"Go to him now and get them fixed." Faneth whispered back, "If blood starts to appear on your tunic then Kirion will know what was happened. …Bring some calming tea back as well, for Kirion."

Legolas nodded and turned his head down to Kirion. "I need to go fix something really quickly Kirion, while I do this how about you stay with Faneth instead?" He asked gently.

Kirion shook his head and clung to him tighter, "Don't leave me…" He begged.

"I won't leave you for any more than fifteen minutes Kirion." Legolas promised, "Fifteen minutes and then you'll have me all to yourself, but I need to do this really quickly."

Kirion thought about it for some time nodding reluctantly and transferring his arms from Legolas' to Faneth's neck. Faneth gently scooped him into her arms and kissed his forehead. She smiled to Legolas and kissed him briefly before saying, "Go."

Legolas nodded and quickly walked from the room. As soon as he was outside the door and took hold of his outer tunic and pulled it away from his body to make sure that the blood didn't touch it if it managed to run through the bandages and his undershirt. He walked at a fast pace fully intending make it back not even a second after the fifteen minutes had passed. Valar knew how betrayed Kirion would feel if he didn't keep his promise.

Legolas sighed, he knew that Ecphen would be just about livid when he saw the split stitches, but there was nothing he could have dome to prevent it. There was simply no chance of him letting Kirion face the pain and emotions he had alone for the sake of protecting one single wound. During Kirion's thrashing about he had managed to elbow his wound several times. It had hurt quite a bit… and it hadn't stopped hurting since.

Legolas rounded the corner to the healing ward silently hoping that Ecphen wouldn't be on duty. No such luck. As soon as Legolas walked into the room he found himself captive to Ecphen's scathing glare.

Legolas didn't even have the energy at that moment to make any excuses. He walked over to the nearest bed and sat down. "I'm sorry."

Ecphen seemed momentarily taken aback and then he sighed in resignation and walked over. He took a hold of Legolas' tunic and gently pulled it off of him. Legolas grimaced as he moved his bad arm and Ecphen muttered an apology before moving on to pulling of his slightly bloody undershirt.

When he had unbound the bandages his eyebrows went skywards and he asked, "What happened? Your wound looks like its been ripped open."

"Kirion." Legolas said softly, "He had what you would call a panic attack and got violent at one point. I promised to be back to him in ten minutes… Faneth asked me to bring him some calming tea."

Ecphen nodded. He knew how important it was to Legolas to hold his promises so he worked quickly as he removed the tattered stitches and replaced them. Longer time would pass before the wound healed it he kept ripping them… While he took care of the wound he boiled some water to make a tea for both Legolas and Kirion, something calming for Kirion and something to reduce Legolas' pain.

When seven more minutes had passed Legolas was bandaged and dressed, he had borrowed a new undershirt from the ward, and was standing with two mugs of tea in his hands. He thanked Ecphen sincerely before walking out of the ward and through the halls once more. He moved at as quick a pace he was able to without spilling the tea.

Just in time he was standing for the doors to the family hall. He opened the door with his elbow and walked into the room. There were soft conversations in the hall, but they stopped when he came in. Kirion was sitting on Faneth's lap looking quite desolate, his head perked up from Faneth's shoulder when he came into the room and a smile lit up on his face.

Kirion hopped from Faneth's lap and ran over to him.

"Here you go." Legolas said with a smile and handed Kirion the mug of tea. Kirion took hold of it with both hands. "This is for you. Made specially from our good friend Ecphen." He squatted down and held out his own mug. "Cheers."

Kirion gave a cautious smile and bumped his glass into Legolas' before taking a sip of it. It must have tasted better than his because there was no expression on disgust on Kirion's face. It was just typical that Ecphen saved his foul tasting brew for him. If he didn't know better then he would believe that it was punishment for ruining the stitches.

"Come on." Legolas said and stood up. He placed his hand on Kirion's back. "Let's go eat before the food turns completely cold."

"I'm not hungry…" Kirion said softly.

Legolas was surprised, but pleased, that Kirion had said something. "Don't you remember the promise we made before we came here?" Legolas asked, "That we would eat together? Since I kept my promise to return in fifteen minutes, you're going to have to keep yours as well."

Legolas placed his mug and Kirion's beside his plate and lifted Kirion before sitting down with him on his lap. Faneth took Kirion's plate from his seat and placed it beside Legolas' and Legolas picked up the fork and held it so Kirion could take it. Kirion sighed before taking the forth and dispassionately sticking it into some food.

Legolas snatched up his own fork and eagerly stabbed one of his potatoes with it before rushing it into his mouth and swallowed almost immediately. Kirion turned bewildered eyes to him and Legolas was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. Before Kirion could even turn back Legolas had brought his fork into something from Kirion's plate and eaten it. A robbed expression came over Kirion's face.

"That was mine…" He muttered and pouted. Only some seconds went by before Kirion copied Legolas and stole something from Legolas' plate. He had barely put it into his mouth before Legolas had taken something new from his plate.

Kirion's eyes narrowed and everyone who saw him quickly translated his expression to 'this means war'. Thranduil's eyebrows skyrocketed at his sons' table manners, but whatever displeasure he had instantly melted away when the first smile appeared on Kirion's face. It then turned to complete and utter relief when Kirion's giggles were heard throughout the hall.

Talking started again as the atmosphere grew lighter and all the others began eating from their own plates, though often glancing at Legolas and Kirion delighted that the elfling was not sad anymore.

Later that evening they were still talking quietly to each other while Kirion was sleeping in Legolas' lap. Legolas was still awake and had one of his hands in Faneth's as he talked with Glorfindel. Even after the bumpy start it had turned out to be a pleasant evening and Faneth's parents seemed to have enjoyed themselves as well. They had gotten to talk with Legolas and Faneth earlier in the evening and Gilrin had immediately started talking about the wedding.

Now he was talking with Glorfindel, and partially Elladan and Elrohir, about novice training.

Thranduil was talking to Elrond about trades when it happened. Suddenly he just had the feeling that something was wrong. He managed to keep his alarm hidden and kept up his conversation with Elrond. Once the moment showed itself he glanced over at Legolas.

Legolas was staring into space all his movement stilled. His eyes had darkened and there was a definite tremble of the hand that had stopped mid-motion in stroking Kirion's hair. He could see his tenseness from the tightening of his jaw.

Even when he returned his gaze to Elrond, Thranduil could feel the power pulsing inside Legolas and knew that his son was battling inside himself. Why was Dol Guldur trying to reach them so often after years of silence? Was it because it wanted to test their strength?

He glanced around the table and saw to his relief that no one was paying attention to Legolas. They were all caught in their own conversations.

Finally Legolas seemed to repel something and awareness returned to his eyes. For a second he wavered on the chair before he regained his bearings enough to sit straight. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand so it was resting on Kirion's head instead of hanging trembling in the air. His complexion had paled dangerously.

He hadn't realized he had stopped his conversation with Elrond mid-sentence, until Elrond lightly touched his arm. Thranduil turned his eyes from Legolas to Elrond. Elrond gave Legolas a pointed look before arching his eyebrow at Thranduil, demanding an explanation.

Thranduil indicated for Elrond to move closer and then whispered to him, "Another attack was made on the barrier only minutes ago. Legolas warded off the attack."

"You transferred the control to him?" Elrond asked.

"He is stronger than I am." Thranduil sighed, "We agreed that it was the wisest decision."

Elrond scowled at him after glancing at Legolas once more, "Why aren't you helping him?"

"The fewer who know about the attacks the better." Thranduil answered with true regret in his tone. He looked over to Legolas and saw that he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was once again running his hand through Kirion's hair.

Thranduil reached over and placed his hand on Legolas' forearm. Legolas opened a pair of tired deep blue eyes. At Thranduil's worried and questioning gaze he nodded his head before once again letting his eyes fall closed.

He sat for a few minutes gathering strength before taking a better hold of Kirion and hoisting him into his arms while standing up from the chair. The conversations around the table stopped as everyone directed their attention to him.

"I'm going to put Kirion to bed and turn in." Legolas said with a smile, "Thank you for your wonderful company this evening."

They all smiled in return.

"I'll come with you." Faneth said standing up. She smiled to Legolas before turning to the others as well. "Good night."

They tucked Kirion in before going to Legolas' room. Legolas immediately rolled onto his bed with a weary sigh and gazed at Faneth with a smile playing on his lips as he watched Faneth walk to his closet and fish out some nightclothes.

Faneth had begun keeping a spare nightdress in his closet and she now changed into it. Her waving auburn hair falling like rivers against her bare back before she pulled the nightdress on. She turned to him with a smile, her eyes and hair looking even more golden in the candlelight.

As she stepped closer to him, he sat up on the bed and placed his hand gently against her cheek. "How lucky could I be?" Legolas asked softly, "To have such a beautiful bride-to-be as you?"

Faneth chuckled and kissed him. When she drew away she whispered, "About as lucky as I am to have such a handsome groom-to-be …although this handsome groom-to-be needs to get his nightclothes on before he falls asleep sitting. You look dreadful."

"You just said I looked handsome and now I look dreadful?" Legolas chuckled.

"You look handsome even when you look dreadful." Faneth said with a smile and kissed him once more. "I don't think you could do anything to make yourself look anything less than handsome. Now why do you look as though you've just drained yourself of energy? You weren't in this condition earlier."

"You remember the barrier I told you about?" Legolas asked with a definite tone of exhaustion. He reached up to undo the button in his collar. "I've been controlling it since this afternoon. During dinner Dol Guldur attacked it again, I had to use some energy to force it away."

"And you did all this …during dinner? Surrounded by people? Without saying anything? Without anyone noticing?" Faneth arched an eyebrow.

"Ada and Elrond noticed." Legolas said and pulled his tunic over his head. He grimaced as it pulled at his wounds, but quickly did the same with his undershirt, leaving his chest bare except for the bandages wrapped around his wounds.

Faneth looked down and gently trailed her fingers over his visible scars, the ones from the fight by the ford, from the three battles and from his father's hand. White lines trailing over his body and showing the pain he had endured.

Legolas gently took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it before letting it go and pulling his nightshirt over his head. He bent down to untie his boots before kicking them off and lying down. Why bother changing the lower half of his body when he was confortable enough as he was?

Faneth shook her head at him, but a smile was on her lips nonetheless as she lay down beside him and pulled the covers up over their bodies. He circled her with his arm as she snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Legolas sighed in content, his body was slowly relaxing as Faneth's body heat and the covers started to warm him up.

"So… counsel meeting tomorrow?" Faneth asked playfully.

Legolas groaned, "Don't remind me of it."

Faneth laughed at his obvious displeasure. She knew that Legolas had never quite had an affinity with counsel meetings no matter how effective he was at them. He had always thought them to be unnecessary, since the counsel, to quote him, _never saw real battle and therefore were only trying to make statements that would make them seem intelligent and sympathetic without putting themselves at risk._

"Good night..." Legolas breathed.

Faneth chuckled, "Good night."

Faneth closed her eyes and took a hold of Legolas' hand. She listened as his breathing slowly deepened while she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. The sound of Legolas' peaceful intakes soon lulled her to sleep as well.


	53. Post-war counsel

Legolas awoke panting and sweating from the nightmare that had just torn through his defenses. Only half aware he heard a voice whispering and felt arms tightening around him.

"Shh… My love. Everything's all right… Go back to sleep…" Someone reached up to brush his sweaty hair from his forehead, "…Go back to sleep." The voice whispered again and Legolas did just that, feeling safe in the person's presence.

The next time he woke he was warm and comfortable. After the first nightmare there had not been another one and he had slept like a rock through the rest of the night. He gazed tenderly down at the sleeping Faneth in his arms. Her golden eyes were unfocussed in sleep and her breathing was steady; he had not disturbed her.

For a long time he just laid there enjoying the silence and peace and warmth, but he soon noticed what time it was and remembered the meeting his father had set up. Ever so carefully Legolas moved away from Faneth. He had perfected this move after doing it countless of times in the past with Hithel, Kirion and her. She was still sleeping peacefully when he stood beside the bed, although her hands had reached out for him.

Legolas smiled and tucked a fallen lock of hair behind her ear before walking to the closet and finding some clothes. He then took them and moved into his sitting room and further on into his bathroom. He needed to take a bath to wash of the remains of the violent nightmare and to wake up fully. He would need his head in the proper place for this meeting he was sure of it.

When he stepped into his sitting room again after finishing Legolas smiled. There on the couch sat Kirion. He looked as though he had been waiting for him to finish, but had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the bent arm he had placed on the armrest.

Legolas walked over to him and carefully lifted him into his arms. It didn't work this time. Kirion's green eyes focused and he looked up at Legolas. When he saw his brother and smile appeared on Kirion's lips.

"Why are you up so early?" Legolas chuckled softly as he walked towards his bedroom.

"…I just woke up." Kirion yawned.

"Well I think you're entitled to some more sleep, don't you?" Legolas asked with a smile, "I'm going to get dragged to a very boring meeting in not so long so I was thinking that you perhaps wanted to keep Faneth company while I am contemplating successful ways of killing every counselor in the room without anyone suspecting me. I think last time I bordered on something about a picnic, which unfortunately happened to be in the middle of a spider nest…" Legolas finished thoughtfully. Kirion raised an eyebrow at him with a barely contained smile playing on his lips.

Legolas pushed open the door to his bedroom and walked inside. He gestured for Kirion to be quiet and cautiously laid Kirion down beside Faneth. He pulled the covers up over his little brother and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep some more..." Legolas whispered, "I'll see you later."

Kirion nodded and shifted his position so he was more comfortable. Legolas watched as his eyes slowly unfocussed.

After one last kiss to Kirion's forehead Legolas walked out of the room.

He made a pit stop at his father's office to get his papers before walking to the dinning hall. The lasting wounded had been moved to the healing ward and therefore the dining hall was open once more. He reckoned that there would be a few elves, but not many since it was still early, and he was right. When Legolas stepped into the dining hall there were only three other elves present. He greeted them all warmly before walking towards the head of the table where he would have the space to scatter the notes and papers as he pleased.

One of the maids came over to him with a plate of food and he started to make a fan of papers surrounding it, sometimes taking a bite of something between reading and studying them. He knew that the three elves were watching him amused and bewildered, but he didn't spare them a glance as he immersed himself in the work.

In the middle of the papers he had placed a map of Mirkwood and he now used this to draw in new routes for the patrols based on the information he found in countless of other reports and letters. Once this was done he moved to the case on the ford and started writing notes and ideas about this down on a piece of paper with a pen he had taken from his father's desk.

Once he had climbed onto the table to reach one of the far out papers, but that had only resulted in an exasperated exclamation from the head of the household about only being able to endure so much and climbing on furniture was not a part of it. Legolas had given up on the paper of course …at least until he had turned his back.

He constantly drew lines between the papers to link them together and often rearranged them as he began to separate the important from the trivial.

"So this is where my pen is."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he heard his father's amused voice behind him. Legolas turned to him with an apologetic smile.

Thranduil shook his head in exasperation and stepped up beside him looking at what he had been doing that filled almost half of the royal end of the table. There were new notes from Legolas' flowing handwriting over all of the matters they were most likely to discuss in the counsel meeting. "Well you've certainly been …productive this morning." Thranduil muttered while shifting his eyes from the paper to the map in the middle. "You know if you keep writing on all the maps I have your going to exhaust my resources before you exhaust your need to destroy them."

"It's your fault for leaving them out in the open. How am I to resist the temptation?" Legolas chuckled. "I'll copy new ones if necessary. This one, at least, is by my hand."

Thranduil gazed down at the map with wonder, "You drew this?"

"Yes." Legolas answered as he reached over the table to grab a far out paper. A grimace passed over his expression as he unintentionally used his bad arm and stretched the wound more than what was comfortable. He snatched the paper and drew his arm back. "You fired our cartographer some years ago for talking back to you. After that I couldn't find anyone who would take the position so I began drawing them myself guessing that you didn't really care where they came from as long as they were there."

"Sorry." Thranduil muttered as he watched Legolas read the transgression and add his signature beside his own. "When were you up? Why aren't you doing this in your office?"

"I was up at about six, and I am not doing this in my office because there aren't many in the dining hall this early and I wanted to get some breakfast." He looked thoughtful for a second, "Actually I usually prepare in here. Moreover, I didn't want to wake Faneth and Kirion."

"Faneth and Kirion are in your room?" Thranduil asked as he left Legolas' side and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. A servant soon came over with a plate of food.

"Yes, Faneth slept in my room tonight." Legolas said as he went through another rapport. "Kirion came in when I woke up, so I put him beside Faneth and told him to sleep some more. He looked tired, and fell asleep while I was taking a bath. Have you slept well?"

"Excellently." Thranduil responded, "What about you?"

Legolas dragged the answer a bit but then said, "Like a rock."

"Legolas." Thranduil threatened. He knew from Legolas' tone that there was more.

"The last half of the night." Legolas added.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Thranduil sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Legolas smirked.

Thranduil looked around the hall. There were several elves there eating breakfast peacefully even though it was seven o'clock. He noticed the elf that was head of the household stood to the side overviewing that hall; he didn't look exactly pleased when his eyes landed on Legolas and his scattering of papers.

"What did you do to gain his displeasure?" Thranduil asked hushed.

Legolas followed his gaze and his smile grew, "I may have climbed onto the table once or twice. I swear since he caught me the second time he's been watching me like a hawk."

Thranduil snorted with laughter, but quickly masked it by drinking from his goblet the household head looked at him curiously.

Legolas finally rolled the map together and started gathering his things. He placed the papers in a stack one by one except for those that were out of his reach. Pretending to be straightening the stack he repeatedly glanced at the head of the household. There! He looked away to talk to someone. Legolas jumped stealthily onto the table and quickly gathering the few papers before rushing back to his seat and just in time reverted his gaze to the papers with a disinterested expression on his face. If he looked up he would have been able to see the elf's baffled expression, but he did not fail to hear the stifled laughter in the hall.

When the elf looked away again Thranduil batted Legolas over the head.

Just then the door opened and a messenger stepped inside. He walked up to the head of the table and said, "My King they are assembled."

"Thank you." Thranduil said with a dismissive tone. The elf bowed and walked out of the hall again.

Legolas and Thranduil stood up and after gathering the map and papers, they headed towards the counsel room. They heard a heated discussion before they were even inside the room so they heaved a tortured sigh before walking inside. The counselors immediately quieted down when their king and prince came into the room, but the participants in the discussion were still glaring at each other. Urion and Sarnor were there as well; them and Lord Iôlon were the only ones who seemed truly happy to see them.

"Good morning." Thranduil greeted as he sat down in his chair. Legolas sat down beside him and dumped his extensive pile of papers in front of him. It gave a resounding thump, and most of the counselors eyed it with horror, probably thinking they were going to discuss everything. Sarnor's eyes were widened as well, but Urion only smirked.

"Right so, first thing's first." Thranduil said and joined his hands in front of him, "Dol Guldur. What do we do about it? I told you about the threat yesterday and gave you time to think about what to do about it. Anyone have any ideas?"

"If the threat is as dangerous as you told us then what can we do about it?" One of the counselors asked disheartened.

"We can't just let them do what they want!" Sarnor exclaimed with youthful vigorousness.

Legolas smiled, this was why he had asked Sarnor to take Aewon's position. That eagerness and will to defend his home was what this counsel needed.

"We can't do anything until we know what's going on down there a least." Urion said reasonably, "We need to send someone down there to scout."

"It's too dangerous." One of the counselors said, "No one will make it down there, much less get any information."

Urion looked deeply into Legolas' eyes, he had been doing that since he had first spoken. "Legolas." He said softly, "Can you make it down there? You've made it down there before.

There was completely since the room for some minutes before Legolas answered quietly, "That depends on how much the situation down there has changed. It was hard enough to get down there fifty years ago."

"How long did it take?" Lord Iôlon asked. There was a crease between his eyebrows.

"It took a month the last time." Legolas said, "And that was without having to spy on anyone, because the fortress was seemingly empty. I was forced to give up quickly because a large band of orcs came at that moment. There was a foul presence in the air though."

Thranduil remembered that month. He had been worried sick about Legolas and had regretted countless times that he had sent him out. They had taken the decision that Legolas was to be sent out from the roles of king and prince, or king and commander. Legolas was without doubt the best scout they had and he was able to handle the dark trees down there. When Legolas had come home he had been exhausted, weak and affected by the evil he had experienced.

"Can you make it?" Urion asked again.

Legolas sighed, "I don't know, but I'll try."

Thranduil's eyes sharpened. "Are you sure about this? The situation down there has worsened since last you were there and you know what happened last time…"

Sarnor looked from side to side as silence erupted in the room, "What happened?"

Legolas directed his gaze to Sarnor and smiled ruefully to him. "Both Móre and I were affected by the darkness down there. To keep each other sane we stayed together in Móre's booth for a couple of days."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at Legolas vagueness. He knew how hard those two days had been on Legolas. It was like the darkness had invaded his mind so deeply that some time had to pass before it let go again.

_Thranduil walked slowly towards the stables. One of his hands held a bowl of soup and the other a flask of water for Legolas. It had been yesterday morning Legolas had arrived back after that arduous trip to Dol Guldur, and he was hopeful that this time he would get Legolas to eat something. He desperately needed the nutrition after barely eating the entire month. _

_Since he was young Legolas had always been perceptive and absorbing of the nature around him, but while this had given him a lot of good and less good experiences it had been absolutely dreadful on this trip. His body had sucked in the shadows and evil around him like a sponge and he had yet to let it drain out. Usually Legolas would have been able to block it out, but this had been too powerful. _

_Thranduil opened the door to the stables after nodding a greeting to the two guards who stood outside to make sure no one without permission got inside the stables. There was a warm glow inside the building from the lamps that had been set up. Legolas had made him promise that he would get two days before he had to see his mother and sister._

"_Legolas?" Thranduil announced his presence as he stepped closer to Móre's booth._

_The gate was open so he got a clear view of Legolas sitting with his back to the wall looking at him with dark eyes and Móre lying on the ground with his head placed upon Legolas' legs. Legolas was stroking his mane gently. _

"_Hey." Thranduil smiled and moved closer. _

_Móre blew air out of his nose and made to take his head off Legolas' legs, but Legolas pressed him down and continued to stroke his mane while murmuring reassuring things to him. When Móre was calm enough Legolas signaled that Thranduil could come closer._

"_Ada." Legolas greeted softly and smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

_Thranduil held up the bowl and flask, "I brought you dinner."_

_Legolas eyes the food like it was a poisonous snake, but nevertheless held out his hand to take it. Thranduil gave it to him and watched as Legolas took a few cautious sips of it. He hadn't eaten more than a forth of the portion when he handed it back with a shake of his head._

"_Please. Just a few more sips." Thranduil pleaded, willing to do anything to get his son to eat. _

_Legolas' bottom lip lowered slightly and an almost childish expression of apprehension settled on his face. Nevertheless he brought the bowel to his mouth again and took a few more sips. When he handed it back this time Thranduil took it with a smile knowing that he shouldn't push his luck. _

"_We need to get your horse some food as well." Thranduil said thoughtfully, "I don't reckon the grass around Dol Guldur is any good."_

_Legolas' expression darkened at the sound of the name and Móre finally escaped from Legolas' hold and started trotting agitated around the booth. Legolas looked at him and sighed, but didn't get up from his position. He looked tired to the bones._

_Later that evening as Thranduil sat by a window in the stable and gazed at the stars a tortured scream came from the booth where Legolas was currently sleeping. Thranduil paled and rushed to the booth. The two guards standing outside came into the stables and all of them stood by the gate to the booth watching as Legolas thrashed about on the floor screaming as his mind forced him to watch images that must have been grotesque. _

_Móre was rearing and trotting distressed around the booth blocking their path to Legolas. Thranduil had tried to run to his son, but Móre had reared and would have hit him in the head if one of the guards hadn't pulled him back. _

_The more Legolas screamed the more distressed and agitated Móre became, and therefore they could do nothing more than watch as the situation slowly spun out of control. _

_With a choked cry Legolas finally bolted awake. His eyes were wide with horror and his body shuddering with gasping breaths. Without warning he twisted himself halfway around and threw up in the empty bucket by his side._

_It was at this point Thranduil couldn't just stand there anymore. Dodging hooves he bolted into the booth despite the guards' exclamations and attempts to stop him, and skidded to his knees beside Legolas. He reached out and drew Legolas hair away from his face, as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach. Luckily it didn't take long because he had barely had anything inside him. _

_Once he was done Thranduil pushed the bucket away and embraced his shaking son. Legolas clung to his ropes like he had when he was a child and buried his face in his shoulder as he continued to gulp down air. Thranduil caught the guards' eyes and indicated for them to go back to the entrance. They nodded and left silently. _

"_Shh…" Thranduil breathed and tightened his hold on Legolas. "You're all right… You're home. It was just a dream …just a dream. You're all right I've got you. Breathe slowly for me Legolas, please."_

_As Thranduil keep murmuring soothing things Legolas gradually calmed down in his arms. He slumped more heavily against him, completely surrendering to his support. Móre was still pacing about, but seemed less distressed now. _

"_I've got you." Thranduil exhaled, and kissed Legolas' hair. _

"I'll try to reach Dol Guldur, but it will have to wait until the party from Rivendell leaves again." Legolas said.

Thranduil's eyes pierced his son, "What about Faneth?"

Legolas' will wavered when he remembered that he would be married by that time.

Thranduil sighed, "Regardless. If you do this, then it will first be done a year from now. I am not sending you out there in anything but your best condition." With that the discussion had ended. Thranduil changed the subject, "What about the patrols?"

Legolas smirked and got the map he had rolled together. He straightened it on the table and put weights on the corners to keep it from rolling together once more.

By the end of the meeting they had given Urion charge of the rebuilding of the outpost by the ford, Legolas and Sarnor had been put in charge of getting the patrols up and running and the rest had gotten various political duties.

O

Elladan and Elrohir walked through the halls in the middle of the afternoon. They hadn't seen Legolas all day so they were headed towards his rooms. Hopefully he wasn't overworking himself.

They stopped at the door that led to Legolas' sitting room and knocked on the wooden surface. After a second they heard Legolas' voice from the inside telling them that they could go in. As they stepped inside they noticed that he wasn't alone. Legolas was sitting on the couch with Sarnor and Urion was sitting across from them in one of the armchairs. There were maps and papers filling the entire table between them, but at the moment their eyes were directed at them. Legolas was sitting in his usual couch-position, extremely non-princely.

"Good afternoon." Elrohir smiled.

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked intrigued.

Elladan sat down in the spare armchair and Elrohir sat down on the floor beside the table. Both of them scanned the rapports, maps, papers and lists of names on the table.

Legolas chuckled, "Duty rosters and construction plans. Care to join us? We could use the entertainment."

"We've already joined you, so I guess there is no escaping it now." Elladan said, "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Kirion is with Faneth, her mother and your mother. I think they're currently making wedding arrangements." Legolas answered as he picked up one of the rosters Sarnor had just finished and looked over it. "Hithel and Gwaur are in the gardens. Ada is in his office. Your father is in the healing ward with Ecphen." Legolas held the roster up to Sarnor and pointed on one of the names of it. "He's wounded, and will continue to be out of service for the next month so you have to take another archer."

Sarnor sighed and started looking through the lists again.

"You know where everybody is?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

Legolas looked down at him shrugging, "I'm just used to keeping track of everyone, I guess it's one of my habits."

_Enforced habits. _Elrohir sighed inwardly.

"There are none." Sarnor exclaimed after some time, "Why can't this group just have one less archer?"

"Because they need the archer." Legolas answered calmly and motioned for Sarnor to hand him the papers. "Fifteen elves in each group. One scout, five archers, nine swordsmen. They will be too vulnerable to spider and orc attacks if you take even one elf off." After looking over the papers he sighed, "There really are too few archers…"

Elladan looked over Legolas' shoulder at the list and was horrified to see all the small symbols after the names that signified a death. It was rare that someone died on duty in Rivendell; in fact it was almost unheard of. Cause of death was right beside the symbols, written in Legolas handwriting. There was spider venom, orc attacks, enchanted river, shadowed trees and many more causes. As he looked to the top of the list he saw Aewon's name …there wasn't any symbol behind it.

Before Elladan had even had the time to think it through Aewon's name rolled off his tongue.

Legolas looked back at him and after checking where his gaze was directed paled slightly. He hesitantly put the list down on the table and slowly dipped his pen in ink, before making the symbol and writing 'orc attack' with a slightly shaking hand.

Elladan swallowed thickly and longed to pull Legolas into his arms. He wondered how many times Legolas had written that for someone he had had a relationship with, then it became clear to him why Legolas rarely opened completely up to anyone in Mirkwood.

"Put Ilynor in." Legolas said, and Elladan blinked to get his thoughts back to the conversation.

"Ilynor? He's already in, and he's a swordsmen." Sarnor said with an arched eyebrow.

"He's an apt archer as well, and he doesn't have a family."

"Are you saying that I doesn't matter if he dies?" Sarnor exclaimed with a hint of anger and disbelief in his voice.

Legolas eyes grew steely and also held suppressed anger. "If I didn't care about each and every one of these lives I wouldn't use so much time making these patrols so equal in strength and with so many numbers." His voice was like a whip, "I am saying this because it means he doesn't have to take care of anyone and therefore has the time to go on double patrol for the remainder of the month until Hassel is ready again."

Sarnor looked embarrassed and remorseful. "I'm sorry Legolas. Please forgive me."

Legolas exhaled slowly and his posture relaxed. He rested his chin on his bent arm, and gave Sarnor a small smile to show that he was forgiven.

Urion held out a paper for Legolas. He had been drawing on it the entire time. "Here Legolas, take a look at this."

Legolas took it and his expression slowly changed to a perplexed one. "What am I looking at Urion?"

"It's an outcast to the new building by the ford." Urion answered as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Legolas said thoughtfully and squinted, "I thought it was a horse…" Urion spluttered indignantly. Legolas looked up with amusement in his eyes, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have no talent for drawing?"

The twins and Sarnor broke out laughing and after a second of looking affronted Urion joined in.

Legolas smiled and took a blank piece of paper, a large book and a pen. He put the book in his lap and placed the paper on top of it. "Tell me what you were thinking that clearly didn't make it from your brain to your hand and I'll see if I can make something."

The next half hour went with Urion describing the building and Legolas drawing it. The end result was astonishingly accurate.

"You can draw!" Urion exclaimed happily as he held the end result in his hands.

"I usually copy maps, so I've had some practice." Legolas said, "Show that to my father and get the final permission before looking into supplies and workers."

Urion nodded and got up from his seat. He inclined his head to Legolas and walked out of the room with the drawing in his hand.

Legolas and Sarnor spent the next hour going over the duty rosters and drawing routes on a clean map to hang up in the barracks.

"Legolas, the patrol going closet to Dol Guldur?" Sarnor asked uneasily, "We can't just send anyone down there."

"That's why the patrol is made out of elves from my old team." Legolas said with a rueful grin. "I trained them myself, the poor buggers."

"Your old team?" Sarnor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I haven't seen them for a while."

"They have been on a long term patrols in the eastern lands." Legolas said still with the disconcerting smile on his lips. "I got news during the counsel meeting that they had returned."

"You what?" Sarnor asked confused, "There was no messenger."

"You didn't see it?" Legolas asked mysteriously, he could almost see the thoughts spinning around in Sarnor's mind.

_Legolas sat desperately striving not to yawn as Thranduil and the counselors started talking politics. This was why he didn't want to be king. This was why they had made the agreement that he would take care of all the tactical decisions and military, while his father would take care of all of the politics and trades. The only thing that could gain him even the smallest amount of entertainment now was directing his gaze to Sarnor who seemed to have fallen asleep during the dull discussion._

_Suddenly Legolas heard a faint whistle followed by something flying through the air. He reacted by instinct as he snapped his hand up to catch the rock that came flying towards him. A smirk lit up on his lips when he saw the drawing of a spider on it. _

_He took a pen and some ink and wrote a number beside the symbol. When it had dried a little Legolas hurled the stone in the direction from which it had come and was rewarded with a curse followed closely by an exclamation. His smirk grew and he turned to the other elves around the table that were watching him with bewildered faces and gave them an explanation._

He took pity on the baffled expression on Sarnor's face after a minute. "One of them threw a rock through the open window, with our symbol on it."

"So that's where you get the symbols from." Sarnor said as if everything just made sense for him now.

"I'll rally them myself. In fact I already gave them a time." Legolas said.

"You want me to come with you?"

Legolas grimaced, "It's better if you don't. They looked to Aewon as their second in command and I'm not sure what they think about you taking his spot. I need to make sure they aren't going to kill you first."

Sarnor laughed, but as Legolas continued to look seriously at him the laughter slowly died in his throat and he settled for a more horrified expression.

"You're in for it mate!" Elladan exclaimed laughing, "I've tried getting trained by Legolas in archery for a week and I thought I was going to die at the end. Just imagine what these guys have been through!"

"Was my training session with you taxing?" Legolas asked with an innocently questioning look on his face. Elladan spluttered.

Elrohir laughed, "He referred to it as training week of hell. I was personally glad that I had been on patrol for that period of time."

Legolas turned a mock surprised expression to Elladan, "You never said anything. It wasn't like you were complaining a lot. Just once a day… every hour …every two seconds." He dodged a swipe from Elladan chuckling, but them he sobered. "To get back on point. They will be able to make the patrol there and back. I think I'll train some others as well."

"Will you train me?" Sarnor asked seriously.

Legolas looked him deeply into the eyes for some minutes, but then smiled suspiciously, "Just remember, you asked for it yourself."


	54. The old team

Legolas draped his cloak over his shoulders and buckled the clasp before lifting the hood so it covered his silver-white hair. He had just put Kirion the bed and it was half an hour before the time he had promised to meet his team at their old place.

He opened his window and agilely jumped onto the tree branch outside his room. He whistled before scaling effortlessly down the tree. Only a few minutes after his feet touched the ground Móre emerged from the darkness. Legolas used a few seconds stroking his mane before jumping onto his saddleless back and urging him to ride.

The woods around the grounds were silent as Legolas rode through them. He rode past the barrack and made his way to the old one. No one used it anymore, and no one cared what went on down there. Everyone thought it was falling apart, so therefore they had no idea it was now being used as headquarters and training facilities for him and his team. They had even restored the tunnels and secret entrances under it.

Once he was there Legolas jumped off Móre and ran his hand over his forehead and muzzle, a motion he had made Móre understand meant stay. Thereafter he walked to the entrance of the old building and opened the door before slipping inside. He heard laughter as he walked through the corridor to the training hall. Whereas the corridor was made of old and crumbling walls, the double doors it led to were new and held the symbol of a spider.

He pushed open both the door and stepped inside before throwing back his hood. He had restored the training hall some time ago. There were mats on the floor and a spiral staircase leading down to the tunnels in the far corner. Torches cast a warm glow over the room and the two elves sparring on the middle mat. The other ten were sitting along the walls cheering, laughing and joking.

The older ones had joined on the left wall to the mat, Gruinor, Osbon, Ecthel and Thand. Gruinor was in the process of telling something to the others in a way that only he could do it, with a gruff voice and boisterous movements, soon his booming laughter was heard throughout the training hall, and the others joined in, most of them shaking their heads.

The younger were clearly more interested in the fight and were watching with apt concentration. Taenor, Maer, Hiwon and Roben weren't talking except sometimes commenting on the fight, while Callon and Amath were sitting with joined heads and, if he knew them right, were gambling on who would lose.

Legolas smiled, Húron and Pengon were facing each other with smiles on their lips in a mock dual.

"Move your feet!" Legolas called.

Their smiles grew and they turned to him. "You move your feet!" Húron exclaimed and they rushed him. Legolas chuckled as he dodged their swords. He reached up and drew his two knives in time to catch their next attacks. His left arm gave slightly away under Pengon's sword and a wince passed over his face. Immediately Pengon withdrew his blade, Húron did as well a moment later.

"You're wounded." Pengon stated.

"There was a war." Legolas said, "You all know my aptitude for attracting trouble, you should hardly be surprised. I think some of them were very determined to kill me."

"Yes we have heard stories about that." Húron said soberly, "About attacks, betrayals, heroism …and deaths, replacements."

Legolas sighed and motioned for the two of them and the others the follow him through the open door in the side of the hall to another room with a large round table in the middle. On the back wall there was a large painting of the map of Mirkwood.

Legolas sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the others to do the same before asking, "How much do you know?"

Húron answered, "We were at lunch in the barrack and the others told us pretty much what had been going on this past month. We know that it started with an attack at the crossing, which you and Aewon led. There were multiple attacks on your life after that weren't there? Being a prince certainly has its disadvantages, but seriously how do you gain so many people that hate you? Did you make them all fire a hundred arrows in a row saying that for each one that didn't hit dead center, they would have to do thirty pushups?"

"Come on." Legolas huffed, "You know I would only do that with you guys. Beneath all the glares that were directed at me, I could tell that you loved me."

"You'd have to look very deeply and have a very good imagination laddie." Gruinor said gruffly, "I swear you were looking ta kill us all."

"I had no such intent." Legolas said calmly.

"Legolas." Pengon said. Legolas directed his attention to him. "Is it true? Is Aewon really dead?"

"Yes." Legolas said slowly, "Yes, it is true."

Pengon's face fell and sadness flooded into his eyes. Uproar started from multiple places around the table, as the different reactions started. Most of them took the news quietly, but others had fiercer tempers.

Gruinor slammed his fist into the table, "I'll kill 'em! There ain't nobody who's gettin' away with this without meetin' my sword! Where are they?" He reached for his sword, but Osbon grabbed his arm and forced it down. Gruinor struggled against his hold and punched Osbon in the face. Soon they were fighting on the floor.

"We should have never left!" Taenor hissed, and clenched his jaw to keep his emotions at bay. Maer reached over and slung his arm around Taenor's neck and drew him closer until their foreheads were touching. The two of them were brothers, Teanor the youngest. Legolas had always respected the relationship the two of them had.

Hiwon was the only one who let a tear slide down his cheek. His head was held high and his chin lifted, but that did not stop the flood of emotions in his eyes. Only one tear fell though. He had been close to Aewon, had lived beside him for almost the entire time Aewon had been in Mirkwood. They were about the same age and they had trained together.

Amath growled and picked up his sword before pushing his chair back and standing up, most likely to go and murder the nearest tree as he always did when he was angry and upset. Legolas let him; he knew that Amath didn't like showing his emotions in front of others, because he felt like they made him weak.

Húron reached over and clasped Legolas' forearm. His eyes were serious and collected, though they also showed pain. "How are you handling his death?" He asked quietly.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Legolas chuckled humorlessly.

The pain and sadness in Húron's eyes grew, and he squeezed his arm.

Legolas looked around. Thand and Callon had joined Gruinor and Osben in the fight on the floor, apparently looking to release their anger.

Legolas stood up and slammed his palm down on the table. "That's enough!" He bellowed. "Stop this or I will make true my threat about making you fire a hundred arrows and doing thirty pushups for every failed shot." The fighting stopped. "The orcs that were responsible for Aewon's death are already killed and burned. Sit down."

The elves got to their feet grumbling and returned to their seats. Legolas sat down as well.

"I assume you also know that Lord Canben was behind these attacks?" There were nods around the table. "That the king and I were captured, the final battle and what happened during the feast?" More nods. "Good. Then I don't have to use the whole night explaining it to you."

"Legolas, what exactly did happen during the feast?" Pengon asked. "We were told that a force from Dol Guldur tried to tear down the barrier around the halls and that the king and you warded off the attack. Why would Dol Guldur attack us like this, now?"

"I will be honest with you Pengon and say that I do not know for certain." Legolas said, "What I think happened, is that it was a force in Dol Guldur that influenced Canben to make this decision and gave him the orcs so he could accomplish it, as an easy way of getting rid of us. What that force didn't realize was that we had enough strength to withstand it and that is why it attacked us that evening. Because it had found out what had happened and wanted to learn where we had the strength. It has attack the barrier twice since the first time, but in a lesser degree."

"That is grave news." Thand said.

"It doesn't know you." Húron said thoughtfully. Legolas arched an eyebrow to him. "It's quite obvious isn't it? If your role in this is, as I've understood then you're the one who drove the enemy back, rallied our forces and turned the tide of the battle. From what we've gathered about what happened at the feast it was also you who pushed the force back so the king could redo the barrier. That barrier has been there for a long time Legolas, it is possible that whatever the force is it doesn't now of your birth nor your strength."

"Aye." Legolas sighed, "That is possible."

"Another one who wants to kill you?" Roben smirked, "You really have outdone yourself this time Legolas."

Legolas smiled apologetically, but then sobered, "I have put you guys on the patrol going closest to Dol Guldur. I don't think anyone else will be able to do it. I'll go with you as many times as I can."

"Hell no lad." Gruinor exclaimed, "If what Húron says it right, then we aught to keep ya' as far away from there as possible. If ya' go and get yerself killed then there'll be no defenses to hold 'em back."

"Gruinor is right." Húron agreed, "For Mirkwood, it is best if you don't come with us. Just get your sorry ass married and we'll take care of the active duties." He cracked his knuckles.

"That depends on how _active _he is planning to be." Ecthel smirked while moving his eyebrows up and down. The table burst out laughing.

"I should just send you all to your deaths." Legolas groaned. "Go do some laps or something."

"This calls for a drink!" Ecthel exclaimed still laughing. He stood up and while passing Callon, punched him over the head and said, "Go and get Amath!"

Callon got up and went to get him and by the time they were all there Ecthel had found thirteen glasses of whiskey and passed them round.

"To Aewon." Legolas said as he brought the glass into the air. The others did the same and all of them took and large gulp of it.

After a couple of glasses Legolas said, "I appointed Sarnor as captain."

"Sarnor…?" Taenor said groggily and hiccupped, "Whose… Who's Sarnor…?" Taenor really couldn't take alcohol, so Legolas just ignored him. He knew that Taenor was, in a sober state, fully aware of whom Sarnor was.

"That pipsqueak?" Gruinor laughingly roared, "Why 'im?"

"I don't know exactly." Legolas answered and took another sip of whiskey. "I do agree that he isn't our best fighter and that he is a little inexperienced, but he has a good heart and a willingness to serve his kingdom. He even asked me to train him after hearing that I had trained you."

Thand barked with laugher. "So he's inexperienced, crazy and deluded?"

"Do bring him here sometime, we would love to greet him!" Amath called. "We promise we won't bite!"

Legolas laughed, "See to it that you don't. I'll bring him here; it'll probably be good for him as long as he doesn't end up losing his life. That would be a real shame. I don't want to hear about any of you guys harassing him either!"

Very sincere words sprung from the mouths of everyone around the table, so sincere that it was utterly suspicious. Who was he joking, if they wanted the harass Sarnor then what could he do to stop them?

Four more glasses of whiskey were poured on him before he was able to slip away. Even after that the party still went on inside the old barrack.

Móre was still waiting for him outside and shook his head with a snort when Legolas stepped up to him in his halfway drunk state. Legolas took hold of his harness and started guiding him back towards the halls. He was fortunately sober enough to realize that it probably wasn't a good idea to ride on Móre.

Legolas sung old drinking songs under his breath as he made his way over the grounds, occasionally making small skips in his stride.

O

It took an hour before he neared the lighted stables. He opened the door and led Móre inside.

"Where have you been?"

Legolas turned his head in the direction of the voice and found Elrond leaning against the booth his own horse was in. He was arching his eyebrow in a typical Elrond-like way.

"Met up with some old friends." Legolas quipped.

Elrond's eyebrows suddenly went skywards and he asked with a suspicious note in his voice, "Are you drunk?" There was just something about Legolas that seemed different than his usual self and he could faintly smell alcohol.

Legolas smiled ruefully, "That obvious, huh?" He led Móre over to his stall and took the harness off him. "They did press some glasses of whiskey on me. We held a toast for Aewon."

"They knew Aewon?" Elrond asked and stepped over to Móre's booth.

"Um hmm." Legolas hummed, "He was part of our team, second-in-command under me. All twelve of the others just came back from a long term patrol in the eastern lands."

Legolas ran his hand over Móre's neck before walking out of his booth and towards the exit of the stables.

"Where are you going?" Elrond asked as he caught up with Legolas. Legolas was whistling lowly.

"I'm going for a walk." Legolas said and continued whistling.

"I really think that the only walk you should be going for right now is to your bed." Elrond said and reached out to take Legolas' arm, "Come on."

Legolas danced out of the way laughing, "I'll be fine Elrond."

Elrond groaned and rolled his eyes, "At least let me accompany you."

"Mm hmm." Legolas hummed and started walking again, "You sure you want to?"

"Yes." Elrond answered, finding a drunken Legolas a rather amusing sight.

Legolas was a few steps in front of him and shifted between whistling and singing under his breath as he walked purposely through the forest. He wondered where Legolas was going.

After a quarters walk Elrond finally voiced his question, "Where are you leading us Legolas?"

"Why the graveyard of course." Legolas said in a singsong voice, as if it was the most obvious in the entire world.

Elrond stopped walking in surprise. Legolas didn't notice this because at the next moment he jumped onto the lower branch of one of the trees. Elrond watched him as he climbed around plucking some leaves. He heart was in his throat at the though of Legolas falling down because of the alcohol. "Legolas get down from there!" He shouted and ran up to the tree.

Legolas' musical laughter came from somewhere in the tree and at the next moment he jumped down and landed effortlessly beside him. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief and gazed at the leaves in Legolas' hand.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I'm going to put them at their graves." Legolas answered and started walking again.

"Leaves?"

"Yes my name does mean green leaf." Legolas said matter-of-factly, "It would just ruin the purpose if I went around plucking flowers, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"When I was an elfling I would always find two leaves and run inside to give them to my mother." Legolas told. Elrond was surprised; it wasn't often that Legolas mentioned his memories. "And I would say 'Mom this is you and this is me' and she would say it was lovely, but still ask 'where is your father then?' and I would answer her 'he's the tree mom, because he takes care of us and of all the people in Mirkwood'."

Elrond smiled warmly. The scene wasn't hard to imagine, he could never forget how incredibly sweet Legolas had been as an elfling. There was a hint of sadness inside him as well though, when he heard this admiration Legolas must have had for his father and thought of what Thranduil had done to him.

They walked some ways in silence before Legolas asked in a voice that made Elrond question if he was even drunk. "I showed the twins my memories, have they told you?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes, they told me."

"Did they have a reaction to it?" Legolas asked, "Did they cry, blame themselves, get angry, anything?"

"They took it calmly." Elrond said, "At least when they spoke with me."

"Hmm…" Legolas hummed thoughtfully, "Then maybe I did underestimate them."

Elrond hesitated before asking, "Legolas, will you remember any of this tomorrow?"

"Yep." Legolas answered, "Every ounce of it."

"Then I would like to use this moment where we are alone to apologize for what I did at the feast." Elrond said, with regret clear in his voice. "You were right, it was not fair to you. I should never have done it."

"Mm hmm." Legolas hummed, "Yes it really wasn't one of your most brilliant moments Elrond, but then again even old elves like you can't be wise constantly, that would be astounding. You made a bad decision; there is nothing more to it. Your intentions were good enough, as they have always been. Why should I throw away a lifetime of good relationship with you over just one bad decision?"

"One incredibly bad decision that hurt you." Elrond said, "You were right to get angry at me, in fact you still should be. Have I lost all your trust?"

"Trust is a fickle thing." Legolas said, his tone bordering on philosophical. "Am I more guarded about what I say to you now in comparison to earlier? Yes, I am. Does that mean that I will not confide in you when necessary? No, it does not. I hope and trust that you do not repeat the mistake."

"I will not." Elrond promised.

Legolas smiled warmly to Elrond and after a second his eyes gained a mischievous spark. "I'll race you there!" That was all the warning Elrond got before Legolas bolted.

With a subtle curse Elrond set after him, even though he was running at high speed he soon lost sight of Legolas. A smile nonetheless appeared on his lips at Legolas' carefree attitude, he was without a doubt drunk, but Elrond wasn't exactly sure if he disliked the effects the alcohol had on the elf.

There was one thing that was for certain at least, Valar he was fast!

Elrond slowed down and started following Legolas' faint footprints in the soil. He couldn't find the graveyard from where he was now without Legolas to guide him so it would be foolish to just plunge into the forest.

When Elrond stepped out of the trees and onto the graveyard he immediately saw Legolas' figure kneeling by one of the graves. Elrond recognized the spot to be where the queen had been buried. Quietly Elrond walked through the rows and up towards Legolas. Legolas looked up when he heard him coming and Elrond was surprised by the unbarred sadness in his eyes, apparently the alcohol made him lower his barriers.

Elrond kneeled beside Legolas and laid his arm around his shoulders. Legolas breathed deeply and leaned his head on Elrond's shoulder while gazing at the grave. Elrond saw that Legolas had taken two of the large leaves he had collected, entwined their stalks and placed them before the gravestone.

They stayed there for some time before Legolas slowly got to his feet and started strolling along the rows looking at the gravestones.

"Who are you looking for?" Elrond asked gently.

"Aewon." Legolas answered.

"You don't know where his grave is?"

"By the time they were burying him I was more than likely getting tortured so no I didn't make it to the funeral and haven't had the time since." Legolas said bitterly. "I shouldn't even have to look for him like this… I should be able to call his name and have him answer me…"

Elrond's eyes were filled with sadness and knowing this, Legolas refused to look at him. It wasn't long before Legolas froze and tensed. He stared apprehensively at the next grave as if not wanting to believe what stood on the stone. Elrond swallowed thickly, he had found it.

Legolas almost felt something crash inside him as the final realization set in. Aewon was dead. He knew that, but still it didn't seem as if he had truly believed it until know, until he had seen this grave bearing his name. He wanted to flee, he wanted to get far away but his body had frozen and his eyes had glued to the name.

Every memory he had ever made with Aewon zoomed through his mind at a painful speed ending with the image of his death and now the grave was before him. It was almost too much… Why did he bring Elrond here? Why had he gone here drunk? Why had he been so stupid as to think he could handle this now?

"_I don't see why we even decided to restore this place in the first place." Aewon grunted as he pushed the large round table into position in the middle of the room. "I must have been out of my mind when I promised to help you with this."_

"_Come on Aewon, you know that my idea was brilliant." Legolas laughed from where he was currently painting a map of Mirkwood on that wall. "You said it yourself we needed new training facilities and headquarters. We couldn't continue meeting in the forest."_

"_I do agree that this is better than the forest, but I still don't get why I said I would help you restore it." Aewon said as he started placing chairs around the table. _

"_Because you love spending time with me!" Legolas laughed and jumped down from the ladder he was standing on and overlooked the finished result of the map. "Perfect." _

_Aewon looked it over as well, "Ahh… I think you should redo it, there's something about it I don't like." He said in mock seriousness. Before he could react he had a line on black paint trailing over his cheeks, and Legolas was fleeing into the training hall barking with laughter. _

"_Why you!" Aewon exclaimed and picked up the nearest sword as he flew over to where Legolas was standing ready with his knives in his hands on the large mat in the middle of the room. _

_Soon sounds of metal clashing against metal were heard through the old barrack, followed closely by the two elves' laughter. Aewon and Legolas danced around the large room, slashing, parrying and dodging. Aewon had the paintbrush in his other hand and continuously tried to strike Legolas with it. Legolas kept dancing away from the brush, and made it nearly impossible for Aewon to touch him with it. _

_Suddenly though, Aewon did something unexpected. As Legolas directed an attack at him he lowered his sword at the last second and made Legolas desperately move his knives in another direction to avoid cutting him. _

"_What were you thinking? I could have killed you!" Legolas exclaimed angrily when he had avoided the disaster. Aewon then flew at him and tackled him to the floor before drawing a black line across his cheek. _

_Swords and knives forgotten they rolled around on the floor trying to paint one another with the paintbrush. _

_Half an hour later both of them were lying breathing heavily on the mat. There were smiles on both of their paint-smeared faces. _

"_I won." Aewon said._

"_And how, might I ask, have you come to that conclusion? It's clear that I won." Legolas retorted with a smirk on his lips. _

_Aewon's eyes narrowed, "We'll count them!" Both of them started counting the number of black lines they had gained. _

"_Ten." Aewon said._

"_Ha!" Legolas exclaimed, "Nine. I win."_

_Aewon's expression fell and he muttered something indistinct about cheating, royalty and pride. His expression changed to dismay though, when he looked at the mat and saw that it had suffered under their paint-war. There were large stripes of black paint across it. _

"_And we had just finished." Aewon groaned. _

_Legolas looked down as well, "Come on. Let's flip it over." _

_They stood up and grabbed hold of the mat and flipped it. The bottom was identical to the other side so there was no real difference. That was also why they hadn't bothered to replace the mat since and if anyone flipped it they would still see the paint stripes underneath._

_To avoid as many elves as possible they locked the doors and took the tunnel from the old barrack to the halls. _

_On the way there Aewon asked, "Legolas why did you agree to train us in the first place?"_

_Legolas shrugged, "More elves are dying on duty than before and the darkness has expanded. It is necessary to get stronger if we are to survive." He then smiled to Aewon, "I enjoy it as well."_

"_I'm sure you do." Aewon grumbled, "Were you trained like this as well Legolas?"_

"_I was trained more seriously and sternly than any of the others here in Mirkwood when I was younger." Legolas said, "But mostly what I am putting you guys through was a training schedule I made for myself, so I could get stronger. I used to sneak out in the night, or stay on the training grounds longer after my usual lessons to go through the program."_

_Aewon stared wide-eyed at him, "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously, then shook his head, "Never mind that, I know you are. You're crazy. I'm more than used up by the end of the week with just this program and no additional trainings. You must have been very determined to kill yourself."_

"_I'm still alive aren't I?" Legolas laughed._

Legolas chuckled softly at the memory. They had made it unseen to his room thereafter and had been about to clean themselves when his father had come into the room. He had stared at them for some time, but then given them the 'I don't want to know'-look and walked out again. Both he and Aewon had burst out laughing.

"_Why won't you open up to me?" Aewon asked seriously as he situated himself beside Legolas on the tree branch. It was Aewon's first patrol._

"_What are you talking about Aewon?" Legolas chuckled softly and looked over the sleeping company bellow them to check if any were awake. They were on watch._

"_You know what I am talking about." Aewon answered and continued to look into Legolas' eyes. "You will talk to me, joke with me and laugh with me, but there is still a barrier between us that you won't lower. Why are you so afraid of letting me in?"_

_Legolas stared silently at Aewon._

"_I've seen you do it with all the others. You let them in to a certain level, but never completely. Why?" Aewon continued. "I know you Legolas and I want to be friends with you, why won't you let me?"_

"_It's none of your concern." Legolas answered stiffly._

"_See? There it was again. As soon as someone tried to go past those walls you shut down and hide in formality." Aewon pressed on, not exactly understand what wounds he was opening._

_Legolas couldn't say anything. _

"_Just tell me why." Aewon said, "Tell me why so I can understand."_

_Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He avoided Aewon's gaze by looking down at the company. After a few minutes Aewon opened his mouth to say something again. Legolas snapped his fierce eyes up to Aewon's and whispered sharply, "They all die. That is why."_

_Shock and remorse flooded into Aewon's expression, and his mouth closed with a snap. Without another word Legolas stood up and climbed from Aewon to another tree._

_Nearly an hour passed before Aewon came hesitantly towards him again. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "But I am not going to leave you alone Legolas… I am going to keep coming at you and keep treating you as my friend until those walls fall and nothing you can do is going to stop me. I cannot promise you that I will not die, but I can promise you that I will make it worth it."_

Legolas moved closer to the grave and crouched before it. He placed the leaves up against the gravestone. "You did make it worth it my friend." He whispered softly. "A thousand times over. Keep your sword sharp and your body trained because next time I see you I will kill you myself. …Goodbye my friend."

Legolas slowly stood up and turned towards Elrond, who has stopped a few steps away from him, unsure of what to do. "Let's go." He said. Elrond's eyes were pained as he gave a curt nod and started towards the forest. Legolas followed slightly behind him. It wasn't long before Elrond heard Legolas start singing again, this time though it wasn't drinking songs or merry tunes, but the same song he had sung at the feast and somehow it seemed to fit Legolas' voice perfectly.

Elrond, having lost a lot in his life as well, found himself struggling to keep his own emotions at bay as they walked through the forest. There was no hitch in Legolas' voice though, no tremble as he continued to sing. Elrond was once again reminded of the incredible strength and will to live inside this young elf.

"I reckon we should have a glass of wine together, don't you?" Legolas asked as they stepped into the halls' warmth.

Elrond laughed, "No more alcohol for you, I'm afraid. You've already gone and had too much. It's about time we get you to bed."

"Why go to sleep when everything it brings is nightmares?" Legolas sighed.

"You never were the one to run away from nightmares." Elrond said, "Not now and not when you were a child. It never kept you from seeing the good in the world and striving to heal the hurts of any in your path."

"Do excuse me Elrond if I get tired of your flattery." Legolas chuckled, "If I didn't know you better I would believe you were trying to court me. I'm not sure what Faneth would say to that."

Elrond smiled, "You have earned my respect that is all. I promise I will not try to steal you away from your bride."

"My bride." Legolas sighed with a wistful tone and walked on humming to himself.

Elrond chuckled and followed him; planning to continue his baby-sitting duty until he was sure Legolas was either in his bed or in other capable hands.

As they rounded the corner to the royal wing they saw Thranduil talking to the guards with a worried expression. The expression melted away though, when he looked up and saw Legolas.

"Ada!" Legolas called with a smile and sprinted up to him before throwing his arms around his neck.

Thranduil's expression turned surprised and bewildered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Legolas in return. He looked questioning at Elrond.

"He's drunk." Elrond mouthed to him.

Thranduil's expression became even more surprised.

Legolas released his father and asked confused, "What are you still doing up?"

"I was wondering were you had gone, it is after all three in the morning and you should be sleeping." Thranduil answered. He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and steered him towards the door to his bedroom. Legolas was rambling about something, but Thranduil didn't listen after the first line. It was something about why he needed to go to sleep.

Thranduil pressed Legolas down so he was sitting on the bed and unclasped his cloak before drawing it off him, followed quickly by his tunic. When he kneeled down to untie Legolas' shoes and pull them off Legolas said, "I went to their graves." Thranduil looked up at him. "I went to mom's grave and Aewon's grave. I hadn't been to hers in a while and I hadn't even seen Aewon's. I had to look for it."

Thranduil felt a pang of sorrow shoot through his heart and gently pulled off Legolas' shoes before pressing him down so he was lying on the bed. "I'm sure they were very happy for your visit." He said and kissed Legolas' forehead. He reached down and drew the covers over him. "Go to sleep. Look forward to a headache in the morning."

"Headache? Why?" Legolas asked confused.

Thranduil smiled and shook his head, "Nothing. Just go to sleep." He stood up, "I'll go thank Elrond, when I look in on you again I want to see you sleeping."

Thranduil walked out of the room and into the hall again. Elrond was standing there with a smirk on his lips.

Thranduil smiled as well. "Valar it's been ages since I've seen him drunk," He chuckled. "Thank you for looking after him. It would have ended in a disaster if he had been allowed to roam around freely in this state."

"I actually think he would have been fine." Elrond said, "He seemed to be able to shift between giving in to the alcohol and being his normal self. His orientation didn't seem affected, though his judgment might have been. I haven't seen him drunk before…"

"How did he get this way?" Thranduil asked, "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"No, he told me that he had been with some old friends and that they had pressed some whiskey on him." Elrond smiled, "I can only imagine how much. He said that they had a toast for Aewon. …We went to the graveyard."

"Yes… he told me." Thranduil said thoughtfully, but then shook his head and smiled to Elrond, "I'm sorry, I won't detain you any longer you've already missed out on a lot of sleep. Thank you once again."

"It was nothing." Elrond waved it away and turned around, fully intent on going to his room and sleeping the rest of the night.

Thranduil walked into Legolas' room once more and a smile found its way to his lips when he saw Legolas deeply asleep on the bed. He was sprawled out and his covers had slid down. Thranduil walked in and pulled the covers up so they covered him before kissing his forehead once more and leaving the room to finally get some rest.


	55. The wedding

"Are you ready?" Hithel asked with a gentle smile on her lips as she stepped into the room.

Legolas smiled as well and turned away from the mirror to look at her. He was wearing a light-blue tunic with midnight-blue embroidery around the cuffs, neckline and bottom rim. His leggings were the same blue as the embroidery, and he was wearing soft leather boots. The outfit suited him perfectly and it was easy to see his trained figure underneath it. He had braided his silver-white hair more intricate than usual, but still relatively simple and didn't take attention away from the rest of him.

Her brother was handsome there was no doubt about it, she had just gotten used to it so it was only in moments like this that she truly acknowledged it.

"Hithel." Legolas greeted with a smile and walked over to hug her. When he drew back he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Faneth get ready."

Hithel chuckled, "Faneth already has Celebrian and Gilrin, and a whole score of maids eagerly standing by her side and making her beautiful. I think she saw their presence as stifling because she gave me a long suffering look before nodded towards the door and saying that I should go check on you, saying that you had no one to help you."

"She was doubting my ability of getting myself ready?" Legolas arched an eyebrow and looked in the mirror. "I think I did all right."

"He isn't entirely alone." Gwaur's voice came from the bedroom. He stepped into the sitting room with a smile on his face and Legolas' cloak hanging over his forearm. "Hello Hithel, how is Faneth coming along? Will we have to postpone the wedding?"

"She's coming along nicely." Hithel answered and kissed him, "In fact she is gorgeous."

Gwaur nodded and stepped up to Legolas before throwing the cloak over his shoulders and fastening it. It made Legolas look even more regal than he already did. "I think this one's becoming quiet handsome as well."

"Yes I do agree with you there." Hithel said.

Legolas snorted and picked up his circlet from his table and flipped it onto his head. The blue stone hanging down on his forehead echoed the shade of blue in his eyes and enlightened it.

"Where is Ada?" Hithel asked.

"He is getting Kirion ready." Legolas answered, "They should be here soon."

Hithel pouted as she looked at him, "Why is it that you seem perfectly calm? I was positively dying before I had to marry Gwaur."

"Yes I know I was there." Legolas said calmly, "I never thought I would be able to push you out onto that aisle. Even as I was bringing you up to Gwaur I had to keep a grip on your arm or else you would have fled all the way back to the house." Legolas chuckled at the memory.

Gwaur and Hithel's wedding had been held at Gwaur's parent's house since Thranduil had refused to give them his blessing or even acknowledge Gwaur as his son-in-law. Legolas had been there in the role of Hithel's father to give her away, but he knew that a great contributor to her nervousness and unwillingness was the lost support from Thranduil and the still resent loss of her mother. Luckily Gwaur had understood and once they had been married he had made the evening quite pleasant for her. He had demanded nothing from her.

"Yes you did look absolutely mortified, my love." Gwaur sniggered as he wrapped his arm around Hithel's waist and drew her close. "I was worried you would faint without Legolas' support."

"It must have matched the expression you made when you told my father that we were going to get married with or without his support." Hithel retorted.

"Yes, but there it was justified." Gwaur laughed, "If Legolas hadn't been there I would have been in mortal peril." He looked up at Legolas, "Have I ever thanked you for knocking him out at that time?"

"A couple of times." Legolas sighed. After that he had immediately smuggled Hithel and Gwaur from the halls to Gwaur's home. Once there, Gwaur and Hithel had decided to get married so Legolas had stayed to support Hithel. What he hadn't told them and what he was never going to tell them was that Thranduil hadn't been exactly pleased when he came back and that he had taken his anger for Hithel and Gwaur out on him.

This time, at this wedding, he had his father's support. Not that it mattered a great deal to him when it came to Faneth, but it was still something.

Without warning the doors were thrown open and Faneth strode into the room. Both her and Legolas smiled when they locked eyes from across the room.

Legolas almost stopped breathing when he saw her. Her long waving auburn locks were held back from her face with the help of the golden band lying on her head, much like his circlet. There were thin golden chains falling from the circlet and weaving into her hair. Her dress was the same sky-blue as his tunic was; it had a low neckline and was slightly longer in the back than the front so it was dragged over the floor when she walked. There was golden embroidery on the dress and the laces in the back were midnight blue. Shining on her finger was the engagement ring he had given her.

The absolute best thing, though, were her golden eyes that looked so deeply into his. Love shined through them from the very depth of her heart.

"Faneth!" Hithel exclaimed, "You're not supposed to see each other before the wedding! It's tradition!"

"To hell with tradition." Faneth said heartily as she walked towards Legolas.

Legolas' smiled grew and he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered lovingly to her. Faneth smiled radiantly and moved her head up to kiss him. He pressed her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Yes, that's quite enough." Thranduil's voice sounded from the door in a mixture of amusement and sternness.

Legolas and Faneth pulled apart and turned to him with apologetic grins.

Thranduil and Kirion entered the room looking ready for the wedding. Both of them smiled to the couple.

Kirion ran to Faneth first and hugged her while saying, "You're pretty." Faneth laughed and wrapped her arms around his small form.

Kirion ran to Legolas next. Legolas reached down and swung him into his arms, bracing him against his hip. Kirion gave him a tight hug, before looking up at him with his large expressive emerald eyes and smiling.

Legolas smiled and pinched his cheek. "You ready?"

"Yep." Kirion answered, "Ada helped me get ready. He even braided my hair, see?" Kirion pointed enthusiastically up at the braids in his hair. "Nobody's ever braided my hair except you and Faneth."

"It looks very nice." Legolas said with a bright smile and put Kirion down again.

Thranduil stepped up to Faneth with a smile. "You look lovely." He said and kissed her cheeks. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"A bit." Faneth admitted before turning smiling to Legolas, "but there isn't really need to be is there?"

"Nope." Legolas chuckled, and looked sincerely at her. "I promise I'll protect you."

Faneth smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't doubt that." She said softly, "I better get back to the ladies before they start wondering if I've fainted from nerves in the bathroom."

Legolas smiled, "I'll see you soon."

Faneth quickly exited the room intent on getting back before anyone realized she was missing and started a full out search of the palace thinking that she had fled from panic. It was amazing how everyone expected her to be completely beside herself when she felt this calm and peaceful. She knew that this was right.

Thranduil turned to his son once Faneth had left the room. "Let me see you." He said softly and placed his hand on Legolas' arm. Legolas was standing straight with his chin lifted, a position Thranduil recognized as how Legolas stood before his people in the role of prince or commander, and how he stood before him while giving an official report. A smirk appeared on Thranduil's lips and he moved his eyes up to Legolas' once more.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow slightly waiting for Thranduil's answer.

Thranduil pursed his lips together and gave a curt nod, nonetheless only a few seconds went by before his expression dissolved into a smile. "What I would give to have your mother see you now." He said softly, "You look good."

Legolas laughed and clasped his father's shoulder. "Don't get sentimental on me now." He said, "We don't want you dissolving into fits of tears all the way through the ceremony, that would just be awkward."

Thranduil directed his gaze to the others in the room and asked them with disbelief clear in his voice, "How come he isn't nervous?" Hithel and Gwaur chuckled in response. "He's certainly made of sterner stuff than I was. I was absolutely terrified of marrying your mother."

Legolas laughed and gave a pointed look to Hithel, "Then we know where she gets it from."

Thranduil directed his gaze to Hithel, and suddenly grew solemn. Guilt shone unhindered from his eyes. He walked away from Legolas and up to her. "I'm sorry Hithel." He said. "I should have been there and supported you. Valar I know you would have been absolutely gorgeous that day."

A small smile appeared on Hithel's lips, but there was sadness in her eyes. She reached up and placed her palm against her father's cheek. "Let us not speak of this now." Hithel said, "Today is Legolas'."

Thranduil nodded and with difficulty turned his thoughts away from the past. Kirion tilted his head with a puzzled expression and ran to Thranduil, raising his arms in a sign that he wanted him to carry him.

With a chuckle Thranduil reached down and plucked Kirion up from the ground and braced his against his hip. The week and a half after Kirion's return to Mirkwood had helped their relationship a great deal. Kirion had begun to feel safe in his presence and as a result of that had halfway begun treating him like his father. Legolas still held the most of his affection, and it was still his elder brother he turned to when he was in doubt, but it was a start.

A knock sounded on the door.

"It's open!" Legolas called.

The door swung open and revealed Taenor, Gruinor, Osbon, Hiwon, Amath, Ecthel, Thand, Callon, Maer, Roben, Pengon and Húron. The whole gang was there, clustered around the door.

"Ya ready laddie?" Gruinor asked.

"Yes, I am." Legolas chuckled and stepped closer to the door, "What are you all doing here?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Húron asked bordering on exasperation. "We're here to escort your royal self, to your royal wedding just to make sure that no one kills your royal self along the way."

"Aewon would have stood by your side on this day." Hiwon said gently, giving an inclination of his head. "So we felt obliged and proud to take his role."

"Well then." Legolas said and stepped out of the room. "What can one elf do that twelve elves can't do better?"

"Exactly what we thought." Amath grinned and clapped Legolas' shoulder.

Thranduil stepped out of the room as well with Kirion still in his arms. The team grinned to him and bowed. They did the same to Gwaur and Hithel as they followed soon after. Then the whole gathering started walking towards the wedding site, out on the green.

"Maer!" Kirion exclaimed joyfully when he saw the elf and struggled to get out of Thranduil's arms. Thranduil set him down and watched as Kirion ran up to the elf.

Maer laughed and took hold of Kirion before swinging him up into the air. Once he had twirled Kirion around enough to make him dizzy Maer placed him on his shoulders.

"Why hello there young one." Maer greeted, "It's been some time since I last saw you."

Thranduil turned a questioning look to the nearest elf. Legolas was at the head of the group talking with Húron so he couldn't ask him at the moment. The nearest elf turned out to be Gruinor.

"Maer has baby-sat your lad some times when Legolas had to go out on official duties and there were no one else." Gruinor answered, "Maer looked after his brother Taenor." Gruinor nodded in Taenor's direction. "Since both their parents died, so he was used ta dealin' with youngsters."

Up at the head of the group Legolas was talking to Húron.

"Come to think of it… Where is Sarnor?" Legolas chuckled, "I haven't seen him since you guys dragged him away at the party last night."

"Oh don't worry about him, he's fine." Húron waved Legolas' concern away with his hand. "He only asked about what kind of training you had put us through and well, we felt obligated to show it to him."

Legolas groaned, but didn't respond because of the next moment they rounded the exit to the green. From the noise outside it was clear that a large gathering of elves had already assembled, in fact it wouldn't surprise him if the whole population of Mirkwood were there.

Húron must have seen the dread in his expression because as the next moment he laughed heartily and clapped him repeatedly against the back. Luckily for him his wounds had healed or else that would have been painful.

Legolas took a deep breath before stepping outside. The others held back a few seconds before following him, so they watched as Legolas was pulled into the mist to be congratulated and wished luck by everyone who could get into his reach. He had always been well loved by his people and that showed clearly now.

The next time Thranduil saw his son he was standing by the end of the aisle, where the ceremony was going to take place, and talking to Elrond and the twins.

When they saw him Elrond and the twins smiled and said their last words to Legolas, before finding their seats amongst the crowd.

"It won't be long now." Thranduil said softly as he stepped up to Legolas.

Legolas smiled and nodded, "If she hasn't gotten cold feet that is."

"From what I have experienced she isn't the type that gets cold feet, especially not when you're involved." Thranduil responded, then he reverted into his role as king. Legolas noticed it and stood straighter. "What happens after this commander? Is your sword still mine?"

Legolas kneeled down and bowed his head, "Of course my King." He then raised his head and smirked, "Though I am not sure about the sword thing, I prefer the bow and my knives."

Thranduil snorted and rolled his eyes, before he offered Legolas his hand. Legolas' smile grew as he clasped his hand and let his father pull him to his feet and into a half-embrace. "I could not ask for more." Thranduil said and let go of Legolas again, back in the role of a father. "Now get ready. Your bride's coming."

At that exact moment the crowd grew completely silent. The silence lasted for about a second before they began singing softly, an old quenyan song for the bonding of two people. The nature around them began humming with life as the harmonious song rang through the air. The trees started singing along and swaying, and even the wind seemed to have picked up on the melody.

Legolas felt his own energy respond to the life around him and images started streaming through him from multiple sources. He only just managed to cut it off in time to see his bride take the first step onto the aisle of flower petals.

Their eyes met and even the song seemed to fade into the background. Valar she was beautiful… A smile lit up on Faneth's face and he felt one start to appear on his lips as well.

Faneth was walking arm in arm with Fanor her father. Her light-blue dress gliding over the flowers beneath her feet and her auburn locks waving calmly with the wind.

Sometimes Faneth managed to tear her gaze away from his long enough to incline her head to the singing elves around her. When she did, she was met with smiles and all of them bowed their own heads in return.

Finally they reached him. Legolas smiled to Faneth before turned to her father and bowing. Fanor gave a small smile as he raised the hand, in which he held Faneth's, and presented him with his daughter's hand. After Legolas had taken it in his, Fanor bowed and stepped back.

Legolas took a firmer grip on Faneth's hand and led her the rest of the way until they were before his father. After smiling at the king, both of them kneeled and bowed their heads.

Thranduil raised his hand and slowly the singing stopped. "Rarely have I seen two elves more perfect for each other as these two that now kneel before me." He said loudly so everyone would be able to hear him. "They have already stood by each other through a number of circumstances that they would not have made it through without giving each other strength and will to go on. Legolas Thranduilion and Faneth Fanoriel, once this has been done then there is no going back. Do you want this?"

Legolas and Faneth raised their heads to look at him and smiled. "Yes." They said at the same time.

Thranduil smiled, "Then I am proud to do it." He signaled for the singing to go on before he extended his hand towards Legolas and Faneth.

The singing rose from the crowd once more, but this time it was a little louder and more intense than before.

Faneth and Legolas raised their joined hands on placed them on Thranduil's palm. They opened up their grips so their hands were lying side-by-side, one never losing touch with the other. The singing was once again intensifying and the nature was responding to it.

Thranduil drew a small knife from his belt and placed it where their two hands were touching. Before he put pressure behind it though, he looked down at Legolas. Legolas nodded almost unperceivably to him, signifying that he had locked most of his power away inside him. It was necessary that he did this so he wouldn't overwhelm Faneth when the bond was formed. They had decided yesterday that it would be best to do it that way.

Thranduil then let the knife cut slightly into both of their palms and as he removed it again he watched as their blood slowly flooded together.

Legolas and Faneth drew in breath sharply as their auras flared and molded together. Thranduil stepped back and watched as their hands once more gripped each other and their eyes locked.

The song around them grew in intensity once more, and for the couple it seemed almost like magic that went inside them and tied their souls together. They no longer just had one heartbeat and they no longer just had their own feelings and senses. They were aware of each other at a whole other level than what they had been previously.

Therefore Faneth was at this moment also aware that something inside Legolas was fighting to get out and it was causing Legolas pain and strength to keep it locked away. The power they agreed would be better locked up in the beginning, was struggling to explore the new piece of Legolas' soul.

_This isn't working Legolas. _She didn't know how she was doing it, but she just knew she could reach Legolas like this. _It isn't acting as we thought it would. Give it to me …I can handle it._

Legolas opened the eyes he had let drop closed and looked deeply into her eyes. She was wearing her determined expression and with a smirk he realized from both her look and the feelings he felt from her that she wasn't going to back down. He moved closer to her and rested his forehead against hers.

_Just breathe through it. I'll know if it becomes too much and I'll rein it in if it does. _

Legolas started releasing the power inside him, struggling to do it in as small portions as possible. Despite what he had expected a smile appeared on Faneth's lips, and at the same time felt their bond grow stronger the more power he released. He realized then that he had been holding a part of himself back and therefore stopped the bond from forming as completely as it did now.

Their joined auras flared up even brighter and those in the crowd had to avert their eyes from what would go down in history as the most powerful bonding where none of the three rings was involved. The singing stopped as the elves looked mesmerized as the nature reacted even stronger from the two elves' energy and the atmosphere was filled with bright blue-golden light.

Slowly the light dimmed and retreated into Legolas and Faneth once more. Their forms were still kneeling with their hands joined and their foreheads pressed against each other's. Smiles appeared on both their lips and they moved closer until their lips were joined together in a passionate kiss. Legolas' hand travelled up to Faneth's cheek.

A discrete clearing of the throat at last forced them away from each other and they looked sheepishly up at Thranduil who was watching them with a smile on his lips. "Rise." He said gently. Legolas and Faneth rose to their feet together. Thranduil turned to the crowd again and called proudly, "I present to you now the Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Mirkwood!"

The crowd burst into applause and Legolas and Faneth turned around to face them. Before they started walking back down the aisle Faneth looked up at Legolas and he did the same. Faneth's eyes widened in surprise before large smile appeared on her lips the same second as tears welled up in her eyes.

She brought her hand up to his warm cheek and looked deeply into his icy blue eyes. All traces of coldness had gone from his skin and the color of his eyes had reverted back to the light shade they had had before the Queen had died seven years ago. When she delved into his feelings she felt nothing but peace and love. With a choked sob she threw her arms around his neck.

Legolas chuckled; he could feel from her emotions that they were not tears of sadness. He spun her around before kissing her again. There were more cheers and laughter amongst the crowd, but to the two of them the only thing that held any importance was the other.

O

Later that evening Legolas twirled Faneth around on the dance floor. Right at this moment they were the only ones dancing and there were countless of elves watching them, but it couldn't have been more ignored by the two of them.

Legolas pulled Faneth close to him once more and repositioned his hand on her lower waist. As he moved her around he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Look to the right."

Faneth glanced over there and immediately chuckled. Sarnor was sitting in the middle of Legolas' old group looking incredibly nervous, bordering on terrified, as they pressed a large glass of Dorwinion into his hands. Nevertheless he took the glass and started gulping it down. The team laughed and clapped him on the back when he had emptied it.

"They'll end up drinking him under the table." Faneth chuckled.

Legolas nodded with a grin and spun Faneth around. When they joined once more Faneth said, "Look to your right."

Legolas looked to the side and saw his family sitting together by the table. Thranduil was sitting with Kirion on his lap and the two of them seemed to be joking about something, because there were large grins on both their faces and they burst out laughing. Hithel and Gwaur were watching them dance so they saw him looking and raised their glasses in greeting.

Legolas turned smiling to Faneth and repositioned his hands so they were on her hips before lifting her into the air as a part of the dance. Both of them were skilled dancers so they didn't even have to think while doing it, this was the reason for their while-dancing conversation.

Legolas looked back at his team and Sarnor and saw to his surprise and joy that Tharbadon has been allowed out of the healing ward and was nearing them. Sarnor meant to get up and welcome him, but it became more of a drunken stumble. Tharbadon laughed when he saw it and began asked the others what they had given him.

"Legolas." Legolas pulled his attention back to Faneth and saw that she was watching him with a mischievous glint in her eyes; he could feel the playfulness inside her as well. "This is boring, both of us think so. Why don't we step it up a notch?"

Legolas feigned shock and said, "You mean change this perfectly traditional wedding dance and making it faster and more interesting? I thought you were all for traditions?"

"I think me seeing you before the wedding was enough to show you that I wasn't." Faneth chuckled.

"You're right." Legolas smiled, "And you know that I love that about you."

Legolas suddenly added another step in the dance and Faneth followed suit, thereby heightening the speed of the dance. Both of them chuckled at the resulting panic. The speed they were dancing at no longer fit the music, so the band had to without warning start playing something else. The crowd watching them either exclaimed something or gasped in shock.

Legolas and Faneth ignored them as they twirled around the dance floor at high speed. They weren't speaking, but there were smiles on their lips and laughter in their eyes. They made use of a good deal of the dance floor and danced to their hearts content.

Once the band had gotten used to the pace they had set the mischievousness in Legolas' eyes grew and he stepped up the pace once more. Pushing both him and Faneth to their limits. The music changed again and the audience that had devoted their attention to them started clapping to the rhythm.

As Legolas spun Faneth around at this speed, she squealed his name and laughed. Legolas laughed in return and moved her in another direction; he was completely in control of the dance and led Faneth perfectly. There were no missteps in their dance despite the speed and the audience often gasped in awe at some complicated moves.

Finally Legolas and Faneth both came to the decision that it was time to stop and so the next time Legolas spun her towards him he locked his arms around her waist and held her to his chest while resting his forehead against hers. Both of them were slightly out of breath, but their eyes were more alive than they had been at any point in the dance before they had picked up the speed.

The music stopped as well as the band and the rest of the hall applauded enthusiastically in response to the dance.

Legolas and Faneth stepped away from each other and bowed before leaving the dance floor to allow others to dance. They walked over to where Thranduil, Kirion, Hithel and Gwaur were sitting and sat down beside them. Kirion was gaping astonished at them and Hithel and Gwaur were looking in awe as well.

"Wow." Hithel exhaled, "I've never seen anyone dance that well my entire life."

Elladan and Elrohir soon crashed down next to them as well. "Valar Legolas, why didn't we know you could dance like that?" They breathed. "We would have asked for lessons a long time ago."

"And maybe that is precisely why you didn't know." Legolas laughed, "Besides one can only dance as well as ones partner." He wrapped his arm around Faneth and kissed her.

"Yeah, very mature Legolas." Elrohir grumbled, "Just rub it in. Do you need a bit of salt as well?"

"Why, thank you. I would love some." Legolas said sincerely.

"What are they talking about?" Kirion asked.

Legolas looked at Kirion and smiled, "These bachelors are just jealous, because I got married before they did even though they're eight hundred and seventy-three years older than I am."

Kirion's jaw dropped and he gaped at the twins, "You're old… I'm only seven."

Both Elladan and Elrohir groaned and let their heads fall down onto the table at the same time. It gave a resounding thump, but almost couldn't be heard over the other's laughter.

Suddenly Kirion gained a thoughtful look as he looked at his elder brother; he tilted his head slightly and sprung from Thranduil's legs to go over to him. He continued to look deeply into Legolas' eyes and placed his hand on Legolas' cheek.

"Why're your eyes so light?" Kirion asked, "I've never seen them have that color."

Legolas smiled gently and took the hand Kirion was holding to his cheek in his. "You're right Kirion, you haven't seen this color." He lifted Kirion up so he was sitting on his knees. "This is actually my natural eye color. You can ask Ada for confirmation."

Kirion looked inquiringly at Thranduil. Thranduil looked deeply into Legolas' eyes before giving a smile and nodding in confirmation.

Kirion tilted his head once more and squinted at him. After a little consideration he nodded and said, "I like it."

Legolas laughed and started tickling Kirion. "You better." Legolas said as Kirion squealed and giggled under his ministrations.

Thranduil rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing up and looking at Faneth. "If I can steal you away from you new husband, then I would love to have a dance with my new daughter-in-law." He said with a smile and extended his hand towards her.

Faneth smiled and took it, "Of course." She stood up and walked with Thranduil to the dance floor.

"It's about time we get you to bed as well rascal." Legolas said and pinched Kirion's nose. He stood up and slung Kirion over his shoulder.

"Do let us take him." Elladan said with a suspicious ring to his voice.

"We still need to …thank him for reminding us how old we were." Elrohir finished and cracked his knuckles.

"No Legolas!" Kirion laughed, "Don't let them take me!"

Legolas didn't heed Kirion's protests instead he dumped his little brother into Elladan's arms, who immediately slung him over his own shoulder. Kirion banged his small fists against Elladan's back but Elladan didn't show any signs of feeling it. The twins and Kirion had become quite good friends over the last week.

"Just make sure he's at breakfast tomorrow in one piece." Legolas called after them as the twins started making their way towards the exit.

"Oh he'll be there." Elrohir grinned at him, "I'm not sure about the 'in one piece' part though."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. He sat back down and looked at Hithel and Gwaur.

Hithel smiled warmly to him and reached over the table to place her hands against his cheeks. She looked deeply into his eyes and said nostalgically, "I've missed this shade. I thought your eyes were never going to change back. You look happy."

"I am happy." Legolas smiled. He took one of Hithel's hands in his and kissed it. "We did well, didn't we sister?"

Hithel returned the smile, "Yes, we did. I couldn't have done it without you Legolas. I would have been lost if you hadn't taken care of me and I don't know if I can ever repay this."

Legolas shook his head slowly, "You don't need to. You're my baby sister Hithel, was I supposed to just let you fall behind? I don't think I could have even if I wanted to."

"And did you?"

"No." Legolas answered, but when Hithel looked threateningly at him he relented. "Sometimes. But that was just because I was tired. I wouldn't be normal if I hadn't had any weak moments that entire period of time. You don't want to know what else I had thought of giving up on."

"I don't blame you." Hithel said, "You had every right to give up on me sometimes, I was making life difficult for you and I was being incredibly selfish. Still, thank you for not giving up on me."

"Anytime little sister, anytime." Legolas said softly and squeezed Hithel's hands.

"Might I borrow him for a moment?" Glorfindel asked as he stepped up to the table.

"Of course." Hithel answered and squeezed Legolas' hands back before drawing away.

Legolas stood up and indicated for Glorfindel to come outside on the balcony with him. The air was cold and the stars were twinkling on the midnight blue sky. Legolas wasn't chilled though; his elven endurance to temperatures had returned as the last signs of fading had vanished during his bonding with Faneth.

"You look good." Glorfindel said as he looked over the forest of Mirkwood, "You look more like the you I saw ten years ago than what I have seen the past week." He smiled to Legolas, "I'm happy for you."

Legolas returned the smile, "Thank you." He leaned against the railing and looked over the forest as well. "I feel more whole now, more peaceful. It was almost an alien feeling at first, but I like it."

"I bet you do." Glorfindel chuckled, "If there is anyone who has deserved peace then it is you."

They stood there in silence enjoying the quiet company as they looked over the boundless forest of Mirkwood. The green-blue trees seemed to stretch to the horizon and beyond.

"Legolas?"

Legolas smiled, he had already felt her coming. He turned around and looked at his new wife. Faneth came out onto the balcony and hugged him before greeting Glorfindel.

"Good evening Glorfindel." She smiled to him from where she was standing beside Legolas.

"Good evening Faneth." Glorfindel responded and returned the smile. "Have I told you how lovely you look today?"

"You certainly have now." Faneth laughed, then she looked up at Legolas.

Legolas, understanding what she was thinking, smiled and kissed her gently. He turned to Glorfindel and said, "Have a good night Glorfindel. I think we'll take our leave now."

Glorfindel smiled hugely to them. "Have a good time. See you tomorrow."

They chuckled in response and headed towards the opening. Just before the two of them stepped into the hall he called, "Faneth." She turned her head to look at him. "Take care of him."

Faneth smiled, "Always."

Later that evening Faneth and Legolas lay in each other's arms under the covers of his bed. Their bodies were pressed against each other regardless of their nakedness. Despite their obvious exhaustion and being slightly out of breath the two of them smiled to each other and joined their lips once more, because here they were safe, here they were at peace, here they were together and here there was a shelter from the coldness in the world, right there in the arms of the person they loved more than anything. With this shelter, they could handle anything.


	56. Epilogue

TEN YEARS LATER

"Kirion!" Hithel cried as she burst into his room. The teenager looked up at her in surprise, but his expression soon turned to excitement when he saw the look on her face. "We have a niece!" She exclaimed happily.

"Faneth gave birth?" Kirion exclaimed and jumped up from where he was reading a book.

"Yes!" Hithel answered and took her brother's hand before bolting through the corridors towards the healing ward.

When they reached the ward they slowed down and carefully opened the door so they wouldn't disturb the occupants inside the room. They slipped inside and saw Faneth lying on the bed with a tired, yet joyful, face. Legolas was sitting on a chair beside her with one hand stroking her hair and other caressing the baby in her arms.

Thranduil was already there and he was looking at his granddaughter in pride and wonder, with one hand resting on Legolas' shoulder.

Faneth saw them come into the room and gave them a tired smile before indicating for them to come closer. Both of them sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed in awe at their niece. It was a gorgeous baby, in their opinion anyway, it was clear that she had inherited her mother's hair color. Since she was sleeping they couldn't see her eye color though.

"What color are her eyes?" Kirion asked hushed.

Legolas smiled and pulled his eyes away from his daughter to his little brother. "Just like mine." He answered.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Hithel asked.

"Maliel." Faneth whispered and smiled at her daughter before looking up at Legolas. Legolas smiled as well and kissed Faneth's forehead.

"Maliel." He repeated and caressed her cheek.

Maliel's brows furrowed and her eyelids opened to reveal the icy blue irises underneath. She whimpered, but whispered reassurances from both her parents quieted her down immediately. Once she had fallen asleep again Legolas leaned over and kissed first Faneth and then their daughter.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but it had to end at some point even though it kills me. I have fallen in love with writing about these characters and there is no doubt in my mind that I will return to them in the hopefully near future.**

**A thousand thanks and kisses to the people who have hung with this story until the end and giving me lots of amazing reviews. You most likely know who you are, because if you don't I would seriously consider signing into a mental institute. Give me one last review guys (and ****please try not to kill me) **

**Thanks again and here goes the last two words of this 479 page long story:**

**THE END**


End file.
